Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: After Sonia's sacrifice, Ahsoka, now a Jedi Knight, and the Young Justice, with Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's new Padawan, Katooni, and new and old friends, race to stop Darth Maul and the DarkSiders as they slowly grow. But while Ahsoka is now a Jedi Knight, what new challenges lie in the way? Will the Clone Wars make or break our heroes? What secrets lie ahead? Read to find out!
1. First Day of Knight

Welcome back, everyone, to an exciting day on **FanFiction**. Why is it exciting, you ask? I'll tell you why. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I am here with the sequel to **Path of the Padawan** and **Journey of the Knight** , the next **Ahsoka Saga** Installment, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! I'm telling you all, it's great to be back after finishing up my last Story. I can assure you, this one will be at least twice as exciting as my others. Now, before I show you all the work I've put into my Starting Chapter, let me address the reviews from my final Chapter for **Journey of the Knight**. For the unknown **Guest** Reviewer, I am not going to bring Sonia back from the dead because she is already one with the Force. She will return, just not in physical form. To **Carlos Jacob** , I will continue to be using **DC** Characters from the Comics that never made it into the Show, but you will have to wait and see for which characters I will be using. Also, Hondo will be appearing a lot in my later Stories, trust me. Now, with all questions out of the way, please take a seat and take the time to scroll through the screen of your laptop, computer or phone of my very first Chapter of **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! Please be sure to review, rate, and I always say for my other Stories, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 1: First Day of Knight

 _Being a good friend is better than being a good leader_.

 _ **The end of a terrifying evil! Working together with the ORDER, Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Sonia bring an end to the reign of the conniving and deceptive leader of the DarkSiders, Gemini Rouge. The major victory over the death of one of the DarkSiders' major leaders promotes Ahsoka Tano from Padawan to Jedi Knight by Anakin Skywalker, while Sonia, the true light of Xion, dies from giving her life and turning her back on the Dark Side of the Force. Passing her title of FULCRUM to Ahsoka before death, Sonia is given a proper Jedi Funeral and a proper burial on Earth, where she was born. Now fighting to live on her legacy, Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano lead the Young Justice and the Clone Army against the remains of the DarkSiders… but little do they know that Lady Shiva, Apprentice to Gemini, has joined Darth Maul and has become apprenticed to him, working to help bring together the pieces of a bigger plan. Now, after three weeks for both the Expanded Universe and Earth-16 following the BATTLE OF TYTHON, we find our heroes on the Planet, Anaxes, hoping to regain control of their lost base from the Separatists, led by Count Dooku's Apprentice, Tol Skorr**_.

Tol Skorr led his Blade Runner Droids through a Republic Base within a cave on Anaxes. In front of him were several weak or dead Clone Troopers. The Apprentice of Count Dooku looked to them all and scoffed. One of the Clones went up and tried to shoot him, but Tol Skorr just pulled him in with the Force and impaled him.

"I would have expected more from the Republic to fight so hard for their base all the way out here," Tol Skorr mused as he and his forces approached a large crate. He looked to one of his Blade Runners and nodded. "Open it up." He ordered.

"Roger, roger." The Blade Runner replied, leaping on top of the crate and slashing it open, revealing a Proton Cannon.

"Ha!" Tol Skorr scoffed. "They could have at least _tried_ to hide this Cannon," he remarked. "It serves them right. Now, it will soon be in the possession of the Separatists and we will use it against the Republic!"

All of a sudden, water was blasted from out of the shadows and towards three Blade Runners. Tol Skorr looked behind him as the three Blade Runner Droids were taken out, followed by an energy bubble appearing and trapping four more inside of it.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" a familiar female voice incanted, setting the trapped Droids on fire.

"So… they're here," Tol Skorr mused. He looked to some of his MagnaGuards. "Get ready." He ordered, to which they responded by activating their electrostaffs.

At that moment, the sound of lightsabers echoed throughout the cave, and Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Miss Martian, Serra Keto Shan and Lux Bonteri appeared around Skorr and his forces, the rest of the Young Justice and Paula emerging from the shadows afterwards.

Ahsoka was now wearing a new outfit. She had dark red fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows, as well as brown gauntlets and a brown chestplate. Under the chestplate was a red top, similar to her old one, only with dark-orange crosshatching on the sides. She still had her Togruta Sash on her waist, as well as a brown utility belt and a black skirt, all with a red trim. She had crimson tights and brown boots, her right boot with a concealed knife at the side. At the sides of her waist were her Master's first lightsaber and Sonia's Xiphon.

"Tol Skorr… we meet again," Ahsoka said. "You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I prefer to do it… _my_ way," Tol Skorr replied as more MagnaGuards and Blade Runners appeared. "You were foolish to try and stop us, Padawan. You should know better than to fight me with a big gun."

" _What_ gun?" Anakin asked, snapping his fingers.

As if on cue, Captain Rex, Fives and some of the 501st Troopers emerged from inside of the cannon. Tol Skorr turned to the cannon as it fizzed away, revealing to be a hologram disguising a Gunship.

"And by the way… it's Jedi _Knight_ now." Ahsoka added on.

"Very well, Jedi _Knight_ …" Tol Skorr spat. He activated his lightsabers before ordering the Droids, "Kill them all."

Aqualad ran at two Blade Runners with his Water-Bearers and slashed them apart before Robin used some of his new birdarangs to disarm a MagnaGuard of his staff. More MagnaGuards attempted to take down the two, but Kid Flash ran around them quickly, generating lightning behind him before stopping and throwing the lightning at the Droids, shorting them out before they exploded.

Serra clashed with three MagnaGuards while Anakin and Ahsoka slashed apart two Blade Runners. Tol Skorr attacked them with Vaapad as they cut down another one of the Blade Runners, to which Ahsoka and Anakin held up their lightsabers and struck back at him with Soresu and Shien. The two forced Tol Skorr back in tandem before all three of their blades locked together.

Miss Martian leapt into the air and used her crossguard lightsaber to cut down one MagnaGuards before Droidekas rolled in and fired at her. M'gann activated her second lightsaber, deflecting the blasts before Superboy, Artemis and Huntress ran in, Artemis and Huntress both wearing their helmets, and fired at the Droidekas with Rex, Fives and the 501st.

Connor leapt in and punched a Droideka away, deactivating its shield before Tup and Echo shot it down. He turned around and used laser-vision against two MagnaGuards about to attack M'gann from behind before ripping out the shield generator from another Droideka. He punched the Droideka towards Huntress, who knocked it into pieces with her Bō Staff.

Artemis shot energy arrows at the Droidekas with Rex and Fives before they rolled grenades towards them. The three took cover as the grenades shorted out their shields before the rest of the 501st fired at them. Artemis grinned under her helmet and flew into the air, sending down explosive arrows towards more of the Droidekas before taking out her longbow and spiraled downwards, slashing at another one.

Anakin swung at Tol Skorr with Ataru while Ahsoka struck at him low with Shien. Tol Skorr managed to parry off both of the attacks before Ahsoka spun around, activating her secondary lightsaber and slashing Tol Skorr at his chest. Tol Skorr growled and held his lightsaber down low, blocking the blade. Ahsoka stopped spinning and let Anakin knock their blades away before she kicked away the Apprentice of Count Dooku.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Zatanna incanted, causing Blade Runner Droids advancing at her to stop before taking out her Gold Energy Ichor Sword and slashing at them. She took out her wand and aimed it at some MagnaGuards. "Teah taht ydob fo letam!" she incanted, heating the metal plating of the MagnaGuards before lacing her legs around one of the incapacitated MagnaGuards and spinning around, slashing down the rest of them.

Lux slashed at a MagnaGuard with his hybrid lightsaber, locking blades with its electrostaff. Jaybo ran towards it and shot at its head, causing the MagnaGuard to fall back before Lux slashed it apart. He took out his blaster pistol and shot at another before Saw shot it down. Saw turned around and used his Vibro-Blade to cut it down before clashing with a Blade Runner. Lux slashed the Blade Runner down as well while Jaybo tossed a shock grenade at five more Blade Runners and MagnaGuards, shorting them all out.

Rocket flew down with her sword and slashed at the B1 Battle Droids. As she landed, she held up her sword to defend herself from a Blade Runner before performing a back-kick on a MagnaGuard behind her. She spun around and used the same leg to kick at the Blade Runner before trapping it inside of a bubble. She blasted at the bubble towards ten more Blade Runners, knocking them all down and shorting them out.

Tol Skorr sent a Makashi jab towards Anakin and Ahsoka, who held up their blades and trapped his red lightsaber in them before breaking off. As Tol Skorr attempted to regain his balance, Anakin and Ahsoka sent a Force-Push towards him, knocking him backwards.

"Surrender," Ahsoka ordered as she and Anakin aimed their lightsabers at Tol Skorr's neck. "You are beaten."

"I may have lost the battle… but you _still_ have yet to win the War!" Tol Skorr exclaimed as the rest of the Young Justice and the 501st Clone Troopers surrounded him. He reactivated his lightsaber and knocked aside Anakin and Ahsoka's blades before using the Force to propel himself towards his Fighter as it flew towards the base. He got in and took off. "You haven't seen the last of me!" he called out as he flew away.

"We can still catch him!" Miss Martian called out.

"Leave him," Ahsoka ordered. "Skorr's probably long gone by now."

"Yes," Anakin said. "But the important thing is that we regained control of Fort Anaxes," he announced, causing the Clones to cheer. He looked to Ahsoka and smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Another victory to add to your list there, Snips," he said, causing Ahsoka to smile. "You're doing well as a Jedi Knight."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Ahsoka said before unhooking the Xiphon and looking to it. "If only Sonia were here to see it."

Everyone looked to Ahsoka with the Xiphon before Lux placed his hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka felt his hand and turned around to see him.

"We all miss Sonia ever since she gave her life to destroy Gemini Rouge," Lux said. "As long as we honor her in every way, she can never be forgotten."

Ahsoka smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said before giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Well, back to Coruscant now, I guess," Raquel said. "I bet the Jedi Council's gonna want to hear about our success so far."

"Right," Connor said before looking to some of the Clone Troopers. "Commander Sven, set up our supplies here." He ordered.

"We'll have Commander Motti check in with you later." Miss Martian added on.

"Yes, Sir," Clone Commander Sven replied. "Right away."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay, then," she said before turning her attention to Miss Martian. "M'gann, if you please…"

"Of course." Miss Martian said, placing her hand to her head. Within a matter of minutes, the Martian Bioship flew over, as did Anakin, Ahsoka and Serra's Starfighters. The Bioship landed and let out its ramp, letting all of the Young Justice members on while Anakin, Serra and Ahsoka went to their Jedi Starfighters.

"You know, you can always get yourself a Padawan," Paula suggested as she turned to Ahsoka while on her way into the Bioship. "Didn't you say Anakin got you while he was a Jedi Knight?"

"Yeah, but he was more experienced," Ahsoka replied with a shrug. "I'm not sure if I would have what it takes to teach a Padawan."

"You'll never know until you try." Aqualad said before he and Paula walked into the Bioship.

Ahsoka and Anakin looked to each other and smiled. The two let out a chuckle, as did Serra, before they got into their Jedi Starfighters. Soon, the Bioship and the three Jedi Starfighters took off towards space, where a new Jedi Star Cruiser, not the _Resolute_ , was waiting for them.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed in surprise. "What happened to the _Resolute_?"

"This is a new Star Cruiser," Anakin explained. "Jaybo and I worked on it a while ago, and we decided to give it to you when the time is right."

"What's its name?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only you get to decide it." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka grinned as she looked to her very own Star Cruiser. "Alright," she said. "Everyone… prepare to board our new Ship… the _Equinox_."

"'Equinox'?" Kid Flash asked.

"Balance of good and evil, just like Sonia was," Ahsoka explained. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we honor her for what she's done."

"Very respectful choice," Robin said with a smile on his face. "I like it."

"Very well," Anakin complied. "Let's get onto the _Equinox_ and head back to Coruscant."

"Right away, Master." Ahsoka replied before everyone boarded the newly-named _Equinox_.

Waiting inside of the _Equinox_ were Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Icon and Aquaman, a well as the rest of the Expanded Universe Young Justice Recruits. With them also stood Jan Dodonna.

As soon as the Bioship and the three Jedi Starfighters landed, the 501st arrived in Gunships. All of them walked out of their ships and made their way towards the Justice League, Expanded Universe Young Justice recruits and Jan Dodonna.

"General Tano," Jan Dodonna said as he sent a salute to Ahsoka and Anakin. "A pleasure to be working with you again."

"Good to see you too, Captain Dodonna," Ahsoka replied. "I see you're doing better."

"Jan Dodonna has actually been promoted," Wonder Woman said. "Just like Tarkin, he has been promoted from Captain to Admiral."

"Congratulations on the promotion." Ahsoka said to Jan Dodonna with a smile.

"I will see to it that all of your needs are required while I am stationed on your new Star Cruiser," Admiral Dodonna said. "Whatever you need, I will ensure it is done."

"Well, right now, we need to get back to Coruscant," Anakin said. "Once we get a new mission, we'll tell you what else we'll need from there."

"Yes, General," Admiral Dodonna replied before looking to some of the Clones at work. "Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed." He ordered.

"Well, once we're back on Coruscant, we can take a little break and prep for our next mission," Artemis said as she walked with the rest of the Young Justice towards the hallway. "Maybe we'll come across some planets we haven't visited yet."

"Maybe," Paula said. "But remember, the DarkSiders are still out there, and Maul and Lady Shiva are possibly the new leaders with Gemini gone."

"There have been no reports of any DarkSider or Shadow Collective activity for the past three weeks," Ahsoka said. "They might be planning their next attack. I have a bad feeling about this."

"We're going to be ready to take them on either way," Superboy said. "I say we check in with Mandalore every once in a while. Ezra said that they might attack."

"Them _or_ the Separatists," Serra added on. "The ORDER hasn't attacked in a while, but we can't be too sure, especially with what Kalifa told us."

"I'm sure we'll be ready," Anakin said. "What could go wrong?"

Ahsoka looked down grimly as the _Equinox_ took off into Hyperspace towards Coruscant.

On Mustafar, Darth Maul watched over Lady Shiva as she trained against his Assassin Droids, TD-D9 and C-3PX. The Shade of the DarkSiders backflipped away from several Sith Training Droids with lightsabers in their arms, using Soresu to strike them down before deflecting blasts from C-3PX and TD-D9. The Son of Dathomir placed his hand on his chin as Lady Shiva took out her scabbard and tossed it at a training droid, causing it to fire at one of the Sith Training Droids, who, in return, tossed its lightsaber towards Lady Shiva.

"Enough!" Darth Maul called out, using the Force to stop the lightsaber. C-3PX and TD-D9 looked up and nodded as Darth Maul leapt down.

"Master…" Lady Shiva said as she sheathed her Shadow Saber into her scabbard and knelt down before Maul.

"Our time in the shadows has shown progress," Darth Maul said. "Your training is coming along well… but I sense that there is a conflict within you, my Apprentice."

Lady Shiva scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with me," she said. "You have nothing to worry about, my Master."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Darth Maul said as he helped Lady Shiva up. Lady Shiva looked up as he held his hand out to her. She reluctantly grabbed it as she was helped up back onto her feet. "You knew what Gemini's plan was all along… yet you have doubt about _me_ … considering my own plan has not been set into motion."

"This bickering is pointless," Lady Shiva remarked. "We should be taking back the Relics again! We need to build the Ultimate Sith Weapon before—"

"That is only a mere part of my plan," Darth Maul said sternly. "Gemini and I acted too quickly to do that. We must rally more troops, bring our army back together… and clear our path of all obstacles."

"What do you mean?" Lady Shiva asked.

"In order to maintain our army, we must form ourselves a stronger armada," Darth Maul explained. "The Separatists once created tanks with impenetrable metal plating on Geonosis. That is where we must go," he said. "But we must act quickly if we are to maintain the element of surprise."

"Is that why we are stationed here, Master?" Lady Shiva asked. "Because no one would expect us?"

"The Crime Families within the Shadow Collective are acting as decoys for our activities," Darth Maul explained. "While the Jedi have been fighting the Separatists… I have secretly expanded our empire. We now have allies, discarded warriors of Dooku and Sidious, and those who are willing to turn to the Dark Side," he added on. "While our army grows… we must make sure that it is strengthened completely."

"So… when do we start?" Lady Shiva asked. "One wrong move, and we could be exposed."

"We can only avoid the Jedi for so long," Darth Maul replied. "The Young Justice will be catching onto us, which means that Robin or Drol will be homing in on any of our signals. If we are to evade them, we must move now."

"Why now?" Lady Shiva asked, causing Darth Maul to roll his eyebrows in exasperation at the numerous questions Lady Shiva was asking him. She gulped as he turned to her. "What I mean is… if what you're saying about the Young Justice tracking us, we could be caught before we even make our move."

"That is being taken care of," Darth Maul said. "Now… let us take our leave."

Lady Shiva nodded. "Yes, Master." She said as she followed him towards the _Scimitar_.

At this time, the _Equinox_ had already arrived at Coruscant. Anakin joined Paula and the Young Justice as they got into the Bioship. Miss Martian flew the Bioship down to the surface towards the Jedi Temple, which was now repaired following the DarkSiders' attack. The Bioship landed at the Platform of the Jedi Temple Hangar Bay, and everyone got off, making their way towards the Tranquility Spire at the top of the Jedi Temple.

Inside of the Center Spire, Jedi Master Depa Billaba was speaking with the Jedi Council.

"Your fitness assessment checks out," Mace Windu said as his former Apprentice stood before the whole Jedi Council. He looked up to Depa and nodded. "You did well, Depa."

"Fit, you are," Master Yoda said. "Yet from your fear, you hide."

Depa Billaba nodded and lowered her head sadly. "We cannot deny, Masters, that I have failed you," she said. "I lost myself against General Grievous when I attempted to use Vaapad. I was far from ready to use the form, and it almost cost me my life. I have failed you… failed you on a massive scale."

"A lack of failure has never been a prerequisite to service," Obi-Wan said as he stood up and motioned his hand towards the empty seat that once belonged to Jedi Master Even Piell. "Else _none_ of us would be here," he added on, causing Depa Billaba to nod and walk over towards the seat. She sat down and bowed to Obi-Wan, as he did the same to her. "Welcome back to the Council, Master Billaba."

"What is the next order of business?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "The Younglings?"

"Yes, three have passed their Initiate Trials, Caleb Dume, Tai Uzama and Sammo Quid," Obi-Wan said as he turned his attention to the Cerean Jedi Master. "I suggest we should all observe them closely."

"And what of Anakin and Ahsoka?" Mace Windu asked. "How are they doing on Anaxes?"

At that moment, the doors to the Council Chambers opened, and Anakin, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Serra and the Young Justice came in.

"How about we ask them ourselves?" Obi-Wan asked as he took his seat.

"Greetings, Masters," Anakin said as he, Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Serra bowed to the Jedi Masters. He turned his attention to Depa Billaba and smiled. "It is good to see you up and well again, Master Billaba."

"I see you are doing well, Knight Skywalker," Depa Billaba said before looking to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I recently heard about your promotion to Jedi Knight. Congratulations, and my apologies for not attending."

"Quite alright, Master," Ahsoka replied. "I am only glad to see you are back in good shape again."

"What is the status of Anaxes?" Stass Allie asked.

"We have freed Anaxes from Separatist Control, and have set up a base there," Anakin reported. "Commander Motti is going to rendezvous with them and bring back another report."

"Excellent," Shaak Ti said. "Now, I believe there is much to discuss now that Ahsoka is a Jedi Knight."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have spoken with the Council, and a majority has come to a decision," Obi-Wan explained. "We believe that now is the time for you to choose your Padawan."

"Already?" Ahsoka asked. "But I thought I still have a long way to go before I become a teacher to a Padawan."

"Ahsoka, let us not forget that you fought powerful enemies, Darth Maul and the ORDER Generals on Earth, conquered your Dark Side, and have faced more of our enemies than we can remember, all while we were there to guide you," Anakin said. "I think you've gained the experience and wisdom needed to teach a Padawan, my Apprentice."

Miss Martian smiled, as did Paula and the rest of the Young Justice. M'gann turned her head to Ahsoka and accessed the Psychic Link. " _Awesome, Ahsoka!_ " she exclaimed telepathically. " _You've come so far now. I can't believe you get to train a Padawan, at this stage of a Jedi, even_ ," she said. " _What are you going to do?_ "

" _I don't know, M'gann_ ," Ahsoka replied. " _From experience of being Anakin's Padawan, I don't think I'll have what it takes… even if I AM a Jedi Knight_."

" _Have some faith. You can do this_ ," Miss Martian said as she gestured her hand, causing Anakin and Depa to look to the two strangely. " _If there's anyone you want to pass your knowledge onto, choose that person, and go with your gut feeling_."

"What's going on?" Depa Billaba asked. "I've only just met the Young Justice, and I don't know what they're doing."

"It's called a Psychic Link," Anakin explained. "They use it to talk about things when they don't want to talk about it out loud, like right now."

"Sorry," Ahsoka said as she the Young Justice noticed that everyone was looking at them strangely. "Just needed some advice, that's all."

" _Who would I choose?_ " Ahsoka asked telepathically. " _There are so many Younglings who passed their Initiate Trials that I could choose from_."

" _Well… there is ONE person who comes to mind_ ," Artemis said. " _The only one who has gone up against Barriss, Lady Shiva and Gemini without breaking a sweat_."

" _You mean Katooni?_ " Ahsoka asked.

" _Think about it_ ," Serra said. " _According to what you told us, she had the most courage when you led her and the others through the Gathering_."

"A decision, you have come to?" Master Yoda asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I would like to recommend Katooni as my Padawan," she started out, causing Miss Martian to smile. "And… if possible… see to it that Barriss Offee be put on probation."

"Probation?" Master Stass Allie asked.

"Without a doubt, she has proved that she is willing to do whatever it takes to make penance for her actions," Ahsoka explained. The rest of the Young Justice looked to her with surprise, as did Anakin. "Once she is done with Dr. Sionver Boll, she can participate with us for missions until you find her ready to become a part of the Jedi Order again."

All of the Jedi Council Members looked to each other with concern.

"Ahsoka, what are you thinking?" Anakin asked.

"Everyone deserves a shot at redemption," Ahsoka explained. "Me, Revan, and don't forget Sonia," she added on. "I think, that after Sonia turned to the light and became a Jedi, anyone has a chance at deviating from their Dark Side to become good."

"Your point is valid," Agen Kolar said, causing everyone to turn back to the Jedi Council. "And we accept."

"On _one_ condition." Master Oppo Rancisis added on.

"Name it." Miss Martian replied.

"She is to be put under guard by all times," Master Stass Allie answered. "By you, the Justice League…"

"And, of course… Anakin." Obi-Wan added on.

"You shall now be accompanied by Anakin Skywalker on all of your missions," Mace Windu explained. "Even if you come across another Jedi Master while you and the Young Justice are fighting, Master Skywalker must be with you at all times."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Of course, Masters," she said as she and Anakin looked to each other. "I will be happy to oblige."

"Good," Master Shaak Ti replied. "We will give Admiral Tarkin word that Barriss Offee has been put on probation."

"I will visit her to release her," Ahsoka said. "Is there anything else, Masters?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Master Saesee Tiin replied. "We have picked up activity on the Planet of Geonosis."

"What kind of activity?" Robin asked. "Separatist? ORDER? DarkSider?"

"A Scout Ship over Geonosis has reported Mandalorian Fighters and a Ship matching the one Maul piloted heading towards the Planet," Master Agen Kolar said. "We are certain that the DarkSiders have appeared again, and are on Geonosis."

"After all this time…" Paula said.

"Well, look at it this way," Anakin said. "It isn't the Separatists this time."

"Have our scouts figured out where on Geonosis the DarkSiders are striking?" Ahsoka asked.

"They have been spotted near the Droid Factory you, Master Skywalker, Master Luminara and Barriss Offee destroyed," Mace Windu reported. "We have reason to believe that they may be after the metals of the tanks that were built there."

"Maul could be building up an armada," Ahsoka said as she stroked her chin. "I'll get Barriss and Katooni and we'll be off immediately."

"Take caution, you must," Master Yoda said. "A dangerous opponent, Maul is."

"Yes, especially since he has probably taken Lady Shiva as his Apprentice," Anakin pondered. "It was almost impossible to destroy those Tanks the last time we were on Geonosis. If that metal falls into the hands of the DarkSiders, it will become _practically_ damn near impossible to stop them."

"Which is why you must go," Obi-Wan said. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Paula and the Young Justice all bowed before the Jedi Council Masters. The Jedi Masters nodded in response before Anakin, Ahsoka and Paula led the Young Justice out of the Council Chambers.

"You want to get Barriss out? After she let herself be taken in?" Kid Flash asked Ahsoka. "I know you're a Jedi Knight and all, but I mean, come on! That's a big risk you're taking there."

"We have to take risks to win this War," Ahsoka said. She looked to M'gann. "Miss Martian, you and Paula take the Young Justice back to the _Equinox_. Anakin and I will retrieve Barriss."

"Understood," M'gann said as she placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "May the Force be with you."

"You too." Ahsoka replied before the two left to go their separate ways.

"You're coming far, my Apprentice," Anakin said as he and Ahsoka made their way to a Gunship. "Really come a long way from the snippy girl I trained on Christophsis."

"Speaking of which…" Ahsoka started out as she took out the reconstructed hilt of her Master. "I never told you how we got this when we were saving the Chancellor," she said as she held out the hilt to Anakin, causing his eyes to widen. "We found this on Raxus Prime. M'gann rebuilt it, and she decided to give it to me," she explained. "I was thinking of the right time to properly give this to you, and, considering we're both Jedi Knights now, and with it only being a matter of time before you become a Jedi Master, I thought you should have this back."

Anakin looked down to his old Jedi Weapon. After a while, he looked back to Ahsoka and smiled, giving the lightsaber back to her.

"When I built that lightsaber, Obi-Wan told me that my weapon was my life," Anakin said. "Ahsoka, you and Miss Martian have fought proudly, greater than any Jedi. I think that we both know you should have it."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"That weapon is my life," Anakin said. "Now… my life… is in your hands." He said with a smile.

Ahsoka looked to Anakin for a moment before letting out a chuckle. "I won't let you down, Master," she said. "I promise."

"Good," Anakin said before he and Ahsoka got onto a Republic Gunship. "Now, let's go."

At the Republic Military Detention Facility, Barriss was with Dr. Sionver Boll, giving some of her blood to her for testing. As she did, the yellow in her eyes slowly started to disappear.

"This is quite a big turn for you," Dr. Boll said as she ran tests on Barriss's infected blood. "Not only will your donation be considered a step closer to your redemption, but it will help give us the edge we need to undo the effects of the Symbio-Enhancer on anyone who has suffered the same perversion."

"I gave my word to turn myself in, and to give my blood to help find a cure for the Symbio-Enhancer," Barriss stated. "Even if I am completely drained of blood, at least there will be a chance to undo the effects of the ORDER's drug."

"All of your blood?" Dr. Sionver Boll asked before seeing the various packs of Barriss's blood she had collected. "Oh, right," she said with realization. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," Barriss replied. "Just do what you need to do."

All of a sudden, Admiral Tarkin walked into the room. Behind him were two Shock Troopers, and in front of the two Troopers were none other than Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano.

"Dr. Boll, could you pause your research for now?" Admiral Tarkin asked, raising an eyebrow at the ten packs of blood she had collected. "I think you have done enough with Miss Offee."

"Of course," Dr. Sionver Boll replied. She looked to Anakin and Ahsoka. "I see there is business to be done," she noted. "I shall leave you to it, then." She said before walking out.

"Hello, Barriss," Ahsoka said as she walked towards Barriss and held out her hand to her. Barriss smiled and took it, being helped back onto her feet from her seat before the two hugged. "How have you been doing?"

"Good, Ahsoka, good," Barriss replied. "I've been doing much better than before," she added on. "Hardly anyone calls me a traitor anymore. What brings you and Master Skywalker here?"

"By Ahsoka's request, you have been put on probation," Anakin answered. "You will be allowed to leave, but you will be under constant guard."

Barriss's eyes widened. "Wow," she said with wonder. "I don't know what to say," she said. "Is this really happening?"

"It is," Admiral Tarkin replied. "Just be aware that if you attempt to turn on your friends, you will be executed on sight."

"I have no intentions on being titled as a traitor again," Barriss stated as Ahsoka gave her two lightsabers identical to her first Jedi Lightsaber. Barriss smiled and looked to Ahsoka. "So, where do we start?"

"The DarkSiders have appeared again," Ahsoka explained. "They are on Geonosis, at the same factory we destroyed."

"What would they want there?" Barriss asked.

"We'll debrief you on the _Equinox_ ," Anakin replied. "We're going to have to be ready to take them on again."

"Right," Barriss said as she followed Anakin and Ahsoka out of her cell before raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What's the _Equinox_?"

"My Star Cruiser," Ahsoka replied. "You have a lot to catch up on."

On the _Equinox_ , Miss Martian and Paula had just arrived back. They, with the Young Justice, made their way towards Black Canary as she oversaw the training of the Expanded Universe Young Justice members.

"How was the meeting with the Jedi Council?" Black Canary asked.

"It went well," M'gann replied. "We got a new mission… and Ahsoka was just given the chance to get herself a Padawan."

Katooni, Petro, Ganodi, Byph, Gungi and Zatt all stopped what they were doing the minute they heard this. The six Younglings looked to each other excitedly before they ran towards the original Young Justice and Huntress.

"Ahsoka got to choose a Padawan for herself?" Ganodi asked.

"For real?" Zatt asked.

"Yes," Artemis replied with a chuckle as she knelt down to the Younglings' level. "And out of the six of you…" She started out, causing the rest of the Jedi Younglings to smile with anticipation. Artemis looked to each of them, knowing how much each of them wanted to be promoted. "She… chose…" She went on hesitantly.

"Who did she choose?" Petro asked.

"Well… she chose…" Superboy started out, feeling hesitant to reveal the truth as he saw the hopeful looks on each of the faces of the Younglings.

"Um… let's keep this simple," Zatanna spoke up. "Whatever we tell you, you have to promise to be okay with Ahsoka's decision. Agreed?" She asked.

"You've got it." Ganodi replied.

Byph and Gungi both nodded and muttered in their respective languages.

"Okay," Miss Martian said. "Well… put simply…" She said as she looked to the six Younglings. "She chose… Katooni."

"Me?" Katooni asked in surprise.

" _Her?!_ " Petro exclaimed, also in surprise.

"Yeah, Sister!" Raquel exclaimed as she patted Katooni on the shoulder. "Isn't this great?!"

Katooni said nothing and looked down. The other Younglings looked to her with surprise.

"This is the part when you break into your happy dance," Raquel said quietly. "Don't leave me hanging, Girl!"

"Out of everyone… why would Ahsoka choose me?" Katooni asked. "She could have chosen anyone else, but yet… she chose… _me?_ "

"It makes sense," Petro said as he patted Katooni on the shoulder. "You were the wisest of us when we went to rescue Ahsoka, and I can tell you must have talked some sense into Hondo to get him to save us from Grievous."

"Not to mention you took on Barriss one on one while we were on Dantooine," Zatt added on. "You can't argue with someone with the guts to do that."

Katooni looked to her friends and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said. She turned her attention to Petro. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but I think that in order to impress Ahsoka… you just might have to show me that Whirlwind of Destiny move."

"'Whirlwind of Destiny'?" Serra asked. "It sounds like you have the makings of a Padawan to Ahsoka already with a move and a name like that."

"I'm betting it looks awesome!" Kid Flash mused.

At that moment, Ahsoka and Anakin arrived on the Equinox in their Gunship. Everyone turned their attention to their arrival, all smiling before seeing Barriss walk out behind them. Everyone looked to her with smiles like they did with Ahsoka and Anakin as she stepped out.

"Welcome back, Barriss," Black Canary said to Barriss as she walked over with Anakin and Ahsoka. "Good to have you with us again."

"What's she doing back here so soon?" Katooni asked.

"She is on probation," Ahsoka replied back. "Consider her a part of the Young Justice for her time outside of prison. If she is on good behavior, she might become our new long-awaited member of the Young Justice for good."

"Yeah," M'gann confirmed before raising an eyebrow. She turned to Ahsoka immediately and asked flatly, "What?"

"Barriss wants to help, and with Shado, Argent, V, Vigil and Naare with Robyn and the Neo Young Justice, and with Ezra and Sabine back in the Future, we're going to need all the help we can get to take on the DarkSiders now that we know they're fortifying their defenses," Ahsoka reasoned. "Besides, we've fought with Barriss alongside us before, and we've come out on top. I know that we can trust her to fight alongside us again."

Miss Martian nodded. "Okay," she said. "I sure hope you're right about this."

"Trust me, I am," Ahsoka replied back. She turned back to everyone. "Now, we have a new mission, as you all have probably been told, and I am taking Katooni as my new Padawan Apprentice," she told everyone. "The DarkSiders have returned, and they are on Geonosis."

"The Jedi Graveyard?" Katooni asked with a shiver in her voice. "What would they want?"

"Every factory in their control," Barriss replied back. "Bad enough those were in the hands of the Separatists. Hell knows what kind of chaos the DarkSiders could bring with it."

"That's why we have to stop them," Anakin said. He looked to Captain Rex and nodded. "Rex, tell Admiral Dodonna to set a course for Geonosis immediately," he ordered. "We'll come up with our strategy on the way."

"Right away, Sir." Rex said before he made his way towards the Bridge. Before anyone knew it, the _Equinox_ flew off of the ground and made its way into orbit.

" _M'gann, have you made you-know-what for Anakin yet?_ " Ahsoka asked Miss Martian telepathically.

" _You know it_." Miss Martian replied back through the same Telepathic Psychic Link.

Ahsoka grinned before looking to Robin. "Dick, I have upgraded your hologloves with updated layouts of all planets," she said. "Care to display Geonosis so we can make our move?"

"Sure thing," Robin replied as he brought up a hologram of the surface of Geonosis. "Looks like after you fought the Separatists there, they've increased all entryways and exit points," he said, showing armed Sonic Cannons and Droidekas at all of the known entrances into each factory. He pointed a finger towards one of them across a ravine. "This one, the factory you and Barriss brought down, seems to have been rebuilt, only there are Hailfire and Spider Droids standing guard at the edge of this ravine."

"That's actually where I destroyed the bridge with Master Luminara," Anakin pointed out before hearing the engines hum. "Looks like Admiral Dodonna set the coordinates," he mused. "We're making the jump."

"Prepare to jump into Hyperspace," Jan Dodonna said over the speakers. "Coordinates for Geonosis have been set. Lightspeed is a go in three… two… one."

With that, the _Equinox_ made the Jump to Lightspeed, everyone now on their way to Geonosis.

"Now, where were we?" Ahsoka asked. She looked to Miss Martian and said, "Think you can get it?"

"On it." Miss Martian replied back as she flew towards the Bioship.

"The only way to get through the Droids is through this Arena," Robin went on as he showed the Geonosian Arena on the map. "It links straight towards all of the factories. That's where we'll need to land."

"And from there, we will have to make the rest of the way to the Factory on foot," Aqualad said. "Hardly any water on Geonosis, I see."

"Instant refueling water packs, remember?" Rocket asked as she patted Kaldur on the back.

"How much resistance should we meet?" Captain Rex asked.

"A minor number of Battle Droids… I hope." Serra answered.

"What about the Death Watch?" Lux asked. "We all know that most of them are allied with Maul and Shiva."

"We've taken that into account," Anakin said, showing another hologram of several Death Watch Commandos on the surface of Geonosis. "They're going to be crawling all over Geonosis, either with or against the Droids. We'll be able to take them with the element of surprise if we time our movement correctly."

"But our main landing point has to be the Arena," Ahsoka said. "We can slip through the catacombs there, and make it into the Factory and stop Maul and Shiva."

"Right," Paula said. "The Bioship is our best bet. The fact that it's organic means that we can slip easily past the radar."

"It will also mean we'll have to sneak a small amount of Clones onto there to come with us so that the Gunships aren't detected either," Miss Martian said as she came out from the Bioship. "Whatever we do, we have to do it quickly."

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "Katooni, Rex, Fives, Echo, come with us," she ordered. "We're heading down to Geonosis."

"Oh, Anakin," Miss Martian said as she pulled on Anakin's shirt. Anakin turned to the Martian as she handed him some new Jedi Robes. "I made this for you. It was Ezra's idea," she explained. "Should help you stay in check now that you're going to be on every one of our missions."

Anakin looked to the new Jedi Robes and smiled. He lifted them off of M'gann's hands and admired them thoughtfully. "How nice," he mused. "Where's the other glove?" he asked after noticing there was a glove only for his right hand.

"You won't need it," Ahsoka replied as she came up alongside Miss Martian. "In fact…" she started out as she removed Anakin's left glove. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore."

"Alright, if you say so," Anakin said. "I'll change into these and join you." He said before walking away.

As soon as Anakin was gone, Katooni walked up to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka…" she asked. "Out of all of the Younglings there were… why did you choose me?"

"Because you're brave… wise… kind-hearted," Ahsoka replied as she knelt down to Katooni's level and placed her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "These are the exact traits I'm looking for in someone to pass my knowledge onto."

Katooni smiled. "Thank you, Ahsoka," she said. "I promise to make you proud."

"I _know_ you'll make me proud," Ahsoka said before looking to Anakin walk over in his new Jedi Robes. "You look like a true Jedi Master."

"Thank you," Anakin said. "Now, we have a Planet to liberate. Let's get going as fast as we can."

"I have my best men with me," Rex said as he, Fives and Echo came over with four Clone Troopers. "Now… where do we start?"

"Come on," Ahsoka said. "Into the Bioship."

" _We'll be pulling out of Lightspeed soon_ ," Admiral Dodonna announced. " _Young Justice, prepare to take off_."

"Thanks, Admiral Dodonna," Ahsoka called out. "Alright, Young Justice! Let's move it!"

The _Equinox_ soon pulled out of Hyperspace, and over Geonosis. All of the Young Justice, Captain Rex and a small squadron of the 501st stood ready inside of the Martian Bioship before M'gann took off through the Hangar Bay Doors.

"Camouflaging the Bioship now." Miss Martian said as she cloaked the Bioship.

"Down we go," Lux said as he readied his hybrid lightsaber. "There," he said, pointing to an open area. "To the Arena."

"I can't believe we're going back to this Arena again," Anakin mused as Ahsoka and Miss Martian turned to him. "The last time I was there, Obi-Wan, Padmé and I were chained to poles and attacked by giant monsters."

"Good thing two-hundred Jedi came to your rescue." Ahsoka said.

"Two-Hundred Jedi went in… but only twenty came out," Serra said, causing Miss Martian to gasp. "I should know… I was one of them."

"I'm sorry to hear about your losses," Miss Martian said. "It must have been a big battle down there."

"If it weren't for Master Yoda and the Clone Army, we would have never won," Anakin said. "Our victory was too close."

"Let us hope this one is not the same," Aqualad said. "Ahsoka, on your command."

Ahsoka nodded and turned to Miss Martian. "Link us up." She ordered.

Miss Martian nodded and placed her hand to her head. " _Is everyone connected?_ " she asked telepathically.

" _Acknowledged_." Captain Rex replied, in which his 501st Troops did the same.

" _I'm in_." Anakin said.

" _Present_." Barriss said.

" _Set and ready_." Katooni said.

" _Ready_." Aqualad said as he readied his Water-Bearers.

" _I'm good_." Robin called out as he readied his gauntlet with Birdarangs.

" _Good to go_." Kid Flash reported as he placed his goggles on.

" _Set_." Superboy simply said as he readied his visor.

" _Ready to roll_." Artemis called in as she lowered her faceplate.

" _Let's make some magic!_ " Zatanna exclaimed as she readied her wand and sword.

" _Let's rock!_ " Rocket called out as she twirled around her sword.

" _Ready_." Lux said as he loaded his hybrid lightsaber.

" _I'm all set_." Serra called in as she twirled around her lightsaber hilts.

" _Give the word_." Jaybo said as he readied his blaster.

" _Let's do this!_ " Saw called out as he took out his rifle.

" _Let's go_." Paula called in.

" _Alright, we're all linked up_ ," Ahsoka said. " _Prepare to jump_ ," she ordered before pressing her emblem, her clothes turning darker as she said, "Stealth Mode."

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, Rebel, Serra, and Anakin all entered their Stealth Modes before the hatch opened up in the Bioship.

"Jump!" Miss Martian called out as she and Ahsoka flew out, in which the Young Justice, Katooni, Barriss, Anakin and Captain Rex and the 501st Clone Troopers all leapt out as well.

"Look!" a Death Watch Devil Commando called out as he and several other Death Watch Devils stood guard at the Arena.

All of the Death Watch Devils looked up as Ahsoka and Anakin landed first, slashing down at two of the Death Watch Devils before Droidekas rolled in. Superboy landed and grabbed the two, tossing them at more of the Death Watch Devils before Paula and Artemis landed and fired at two more.

"Go, go, go!" Superboy ordered as he, Rex, Fives and Echo all fired down on some of the Death Watch Devils as the 501st Legion landed and sent them back, firing at them as they started to fall back.

Rocket and Zatanna both landed, Raquel immediately creating a shield to defend herself and Zatanna from the immediate blasts from the Droidekas.

"Nice shields," Rocket mused as she looked to the Droidekas. "Mine's better!" she exclaimed before sending forth an energy wave that knocked the Droidekas back.

Zatanna leapt out from the shield and slashed down at a downed Droideka before aiming her wand at a Death Watch Devil.

"Etativel Mih!" Zatanna incanted, lifting the Death Watch Devil off of the ground before slashing her wand across, causing him to fall, where Robin leapt down and landed a dropkick on him.

Kid Flash spun around, making a tornado around himself as he cushioned his fall, trapping several Death Watch Devils and Droidekas in his tornado as well. As soon as he landed, he stopped spinning, allowing the Death Watch Devils and Droidekas to fall before he raced and knocked them all to the ground hard.

Serra flew down with the Force and slashed three Death Watch Devils' hands off. She Force-Pushed them towards the side before using her lightsabers to deflect blasts from more incoming Death Watch Devils. She spun around with her Double-Bladed Lightsabers and unleashed a Force Wave, knocking all of her enemies away.

Aqualad unsheathed his Water-Bearers and converted them into swords. The Death Watch Devils looked up as he spun around, slashing at them swiftly before landing. He formed maces from his swords and slammed them at several Droidekas before using them to send water at ten Death Watch Devils. He sparked up one of his hands and shocked the water, electrocuting the Death Watch Devils and rendering them unconscious.

Lux and Saw landed with Jaybo, all three firing at the Death Watch Devils as they ran down from the top of the arena. The Death Watch Devils fired back, but Lux activated the lightsaber blade on his hybrid weapon and dashed through two of them, ending them instantly. Saw tossed a grenade at two more of the Death Watch Devils before Jaybo shot into the air, his blaster bolt separating into smaller blasts and hitting seven more precisely on target.

"Alert Lord Maul and Lady Shiva!" the Death Watch Devil Commando called out. "Tell them that the Young Justice and the Republic have arrived!"

"Not today!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she cut down the Death Watch Devil Commando with her crossguard lightsaber.

The Death Watch Devil Scout looked to Miss Martian cut down his commanding officer before turning around. Katooni landed with Barriss and the two noticed the Death Watch Devil activating his jetpack and flying away.

"Don't let him report to Maul and Shiva!" Ahsoka called out.

"On it!" Katooni called out, Force-Jumping across the Arena to land on top of the Death Watch Devil's jetpack and slash at it, causing them both to fall into the graveyard of lightsabers below.

The Death Watch Devil snarled and took out his blaster, shooting at Katooni. Katooni gasped and deflected one blast before spinning around her lightsaber and deflecting another. Remembering the Whirlwind of Destiny move Petro made up, she lashed out and used Shien to send a blast into the air before spinning around and holding her lightsaber up, deflecting another blast just in time.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Katooni continued to deflect the blasts. A third one came at her, and she placed her lightsaber behind her back, sending it right back to the Death Watch Devil and disarming him of his blaster before spinning around and slashing at his side. The force of the attack blew the Death Watch Devil down. Before he could get back up, Katooni aimed her lightsaber at him and used the Force to lift his blaster into the air before tearing it apart.

"The Whirlwind of Destiny?" Robin asked as the rest of the Young Justice came over with their own captured Death Watch Devils. Captain Rex and the 501st came over as well, having captured some more of the Death Watch Devils themselves.

"Looks like it," Ahsoka said before leaping down. "Good job, Katooni!"

"Thanks!" Katooni called out as she kept her lightsaber aimed at her captured Death Watch Devil. "This guy isn't going anywhere!"

"The moment Maul and Shiva realize that we haven't returned will let them know that you're here," the Death Watch Devil remarked. "Do your worst. Either way, the DarkSiders win."

"I don't think so," Ahsoka said as she picked up the Death Watch Devil. "I think we both know that the DarkSiders in fact will _not_ win," she remarked. "So why go through all this trouble of bringing back a useless Droid Factory?"

The Death Watch Devil scoffed. "You thought it would be that easy?" he asked. "Just ask and you'd get an answer?"

"Oh, we have our ways, trust us," Anakin said. He looked to Ahsoka and smiled. "Keep him talking."

"You should be a little more grateful," Ahsoka said as she set the Death Watch Devil down. "You're not ending up like your friends."

"I was prepared to die the moment I was captured," the Death Watch Devil remarked. "All of us were. We're prepared to give our lives should we fail our Masters."

"Through what way?" Barriss asked. "Cyanide? Hidden bombs? As a former member of the ORDER, I know all of the secrets an agent has."

"I doubt it." The Death Watch Devil retorted before seeing Miss Martian put her hand down.

"There are catacombs beneath the Arena that lead to all of the Factories," Miss Martian reported. "But the North path leads straight towards the Factory Maul and Shiva are at."

"Looks like we managed to get something out of you _after_ all." Paula remarked.

"Not everything!" the Death Watch Devil exclaimed, pressing a button on his gauntlet.

Ahsoka looked to the gauntlet as it started to beep. "He's got a bomb!" she exclaimed. "He's trying to take us with him!"

"Not if I can help it!" Rocket exclaimed, creating an energy bubble around the Death Watch Devil as he detonated himself.

"Keep him contained! Hurry!" Aqualad ordered.

Raquel struggled to keep the explosion contained within her Energy Bubble. "I'm trying!" she called out. "Just need to hold out a little longer!"

"Kid, disarm the bombs of the rest of our prisoners!" Ahsoka ordered.

"On it!" Wally said before racing over and disarming the bombs on every other Death Watch Devil Soldier.

Rocket continued to strain against keeping the explosion inside of her Energy Barrier until she finally released it into the air, causing the Death Watch Devil to go off like fireworks.

At the Droid Factory, C-3PX and TD-D9 were both standing guard for Darth Maul and Lady Shiva until they noticed the explosion go off.

"Master, it would seem that the Young Justice is here," C-3PX reported, causing Lady Shiva to narrow her eyes angrily. "Shall we pursue them?"

"Let them come here," Darth Maul replied. "We are not yet ready to take on the Young Justice, the Jedi, the Republic, the Separatists or the ORDER if we rush in blindly," he stated. "We must prepare."

"But send out a squadron to take care of them and tire them out," Lady Shiva ordered. "Do it now."

"Yes, my Lady," TD-D9 said before looking to several Death Watch Devils. "Take care of them, but do not kill then… yet."

The Death Watch Devil Battalion nodded and flew off with their jetpacks towards the Arena.

"Sorry," Rocket said as she panted. "I couldn't hold that any longer."

"Don't worry, Raquel," Ahsoka replied. "You did your best. That's all that matters."

"Well, now Maul and Shiva know we're here," Anakin said. "I say we don't disappoint them."

Ahsoka nodded. "You're right," she said. "You've been taken here before," she said. "You remember the way to the Factory?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said as he picked up a lightsaber from the ground. "But I hate to see the Arena like this. Dooku and the Separatists took so many Jedi Lives on this day."

"We'll bring them all back to the Jedi Temple," Miss Martian said as she levitated all of the lightsabers and summoned the Bioship. "None of the Jedi shall ever be forgotten… not while we're here."

"Good," Anakin said before looking to a tunnel. "This way," he said. "It leads towards the Factory."

Ahsoka nodded before she looked to Miss Martian. "M'gann, carry the lightsabers," she ordered. "We don't know when we'll need them, but at least we have some more weapons to fight with."

"On it." Miss Martian replied.

"Katooni, with me and Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said to Katooni. "I'm proud of you for coming so far, by the way."

"Thank you, Ahsoka," Katooni said as Miss Martian and Serra followed the two. "I am honored."

Ahsoka smiled. "Let's go." She said.

Everyone joined Anakin at the tunnel. Anakin, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Serra and Katooni all used the Force to send the door in the way down before running through the catacombs.

"To be honest, my first time on Geonosis wasn't my finest," Anakin said as he used his lightsaber to shine the way through. "Both me _and_ Obi-Wan lost our lightsabers here."

"Master Kenobi said that his lightsaber was never found," Katooni said. "I take it he didn't have time to look for it?"

"The Clone Wars was starting when the Jedi were rescued," Ahsoka said. "But, while we're down here, at least we can try to find it."

"You mean this?" Katooni asked as she noticed a silver hilt on the ground near an entrance to a holding cell. She used the Force to summon it to her, revealing the rigid lightsaber hilt with the ball-shaped emitter. "I think I now know where you gained inspiration for your lightsaber, Ahsoka," she mused as Ahsoka smiled and placed her hand on her hip. Katooni held the lightsaber to her and said, "You should have it."

"No thanks," Ahsoka said, taking out Anakin's first lightsaber. "I have my own weapon from before the Clone Wars," she stated. "That weapon belongs to you now."

"Until Obi-Wan sees it," Anakin spoke up. "If he sees that, I'm never going to let him hear the end of it."

"Of _course_ you will," Ahsoka teased. "Now, let's get a move on."

At the Droid Factory, Darth Maul and Lady Shiva looked around to the remains of every single creation of the Separatists. Lady Shiva knelt down and picked up a piece of the metal from the Separatist Super Tanks.

"This metal… it's indestructible," Lady Shiva mused. She activated her Shadow Saber and slashed at it, only for the weapon to have no effect. "Like that Zillo Beast, not even a lightsaber can cut through it."

"Such are the spoils of war," Darth Maul said. He looked to C-3PX and TD-D9. "Tell the men to get the Transport ready," he ordered. "I want all of the metal and the data from this factory out of Geonosis. No one else must get their hands on what we have worked to uncover."

"Yes, Sir." C-3PX said as he and TD-D9 bowed.

"Your wish is our command." TD-D9 added on.

"There's more of them than there are of us," Lady Shiva said to Darth Maul. "How are we going to even the odds?"

"I'm glad you asked," a female voice said. Lady Shiva looked around before a pale-skinned human with Asajj Ventress's curved hilt lightsabers leapt down from the ceiling. "That's why I'm here."

"I don't believe you two have met," Darth Maul said calmly, not minding the presence of the other woman. "My Apprentice… I would like you to meet someone strong with the Dark Side, discarded by Count Dooku… Komari Vosa."

"The leader of the Bando Gora?" Lady Shiva asked. "I've heard of your work. You're sloppy," she remarked. "Dooku snapped your neck. How are you still alive?"

"The Dark Side has taught me how to survive these kinds of encounters," Komari Vosa answered. "During your little time with Gemini Rouge, Darth Maul took me in and has kept me in the shadows, the time of which I infiltrated the Jedi Temple and reclaimed my lightsabers."

"All with one swift stroke," Darth Maul finished up. "Now, we must prepare for our guests," he said to both Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa. "They will be relentless."

At the same time, in the catacombs, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash scouted the area ahead. Saw and Serra came up behind them, both with their weapons drawn as Anakin, Ahsoka, Katooni, Barriss, Paula and the rest of the Young Justice followed behind them.

"These tunnels go on forever," Robin said as he looked to his maps. "How do we know which way to go?"

"If Maul knows we're here, he's going to be sending his troops down to confront us," Anakin said. "Follow their source, and we find him and Lady Shiva."

"Hold that," Superboy said as he looked to Rex, Fives and Echo. "We have company!"

"Wherever they come from, follow them!" Ahsoka ordered.

Several Death Watch Devils came in from the east, firing down rockets at everyone. Rocket luckily created a shield to defend them before Superboy and the Clone Troopers fired back at them. Artemis and Paula both took out their firearms and fired back at them.

"There they go!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Down that corridor!"

"Follow them!" Anakin yelled. "There's only one path towards the Factory, and the others just lead to dead ends."

"Let's get them!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"You go ahead!" Saw called out as he took out a second rifle, using both of his guns to fire at the Death Watch Devils. "We'll hold them off for as long as we can!"

Ahsoka nodded. "Right," she said before looking to Serra. "Serra, stay with them in case they need help," she ordered. "We'll go on ahead."

"Got it!" Serra said as she activated her lightsabers and ran into the fray with Rocket, Aqualad and Drol. "Good luck!"

"There is no such thing as luck." Ahsoka said before she, Miss Martian, Anakin, Katooni, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Rebel, Barriss and Robin.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna incanted as more Death Watch Devils flew down.

Robin tossed two birdarangs at the Death Watch Devils while Lux slashed one of their jetpacks apart. Kid Flash raced around three as they fired at him before using the lightning from his speed to shock them. The Death Watch Devils all yelled as they were thrown back by the lightning before Kid Flash raced over and punched them all in midair.

"Go on!" Robin called out. "We can handle these guys!"

"I'll stay with them!" Miss Martian called out as she slashed down at a Death Watch Devil. "Get a move on already!"

"I'm with you!" Barriss called out as she ran in and leapt into the air. The Death Watch Devils looked up with surprise as she landed down and slashed one of them across the chest with her azure lightsabers.

"May the Force be with you." Katooni said as she ran after Anakin and Ahsoka to the top of the stairs.

At the top of the flight of stairs, Darth Maul stood with Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa. Behind them, C-3PX and TD-D9 both supervised with the other Death Watch Devils, getting all of the information about the Super Tanks onto the Transports.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Katooni all ran up the stairs, seeing Darth Maul, Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa all standing in front of them. Ahsoka, Anakin and Katooni all unsheathed their lightsabers and activated their blades.

"Welcome, Jedi," Darth Maul said as he activated both his lightsaber and Savage's lightsaber. "We have been waiting for you."

Lady Shiva activated her Shadow Saber and stood ready in a Niman position with her sword and scabbard while Komari Vosa readied her reclaimed lightsabers.

"You've finally come out of hiding," Katooni said as she readied her lightsaber and stared the DarkSiders down. "After all this time."

"The brave little Jedi I have heard so much about," Darth Maul mused. "I was not expecting Padawan Tano to be taking on an Apprentice so soon."

"I'm a Knight now." Ahsoka spat.

"Forgive me," Darth Maul said. "Now… I believe the correct term is… _Lady_ Tano."

"Sounds about right," Anakin said before he turned his attention to Komari Vosa. "Don't think I've seen _you_ before," he mused. "Who might you be?"

"The bringer of your doom." Komari Vosa replied.

"Yes, I know that," Anakin quipped. "Now… who _are_ you?"

"You can call me Komari Vosa." Komari Vosa answered with a grin on her face.

"One of the Lost Twenty!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Three on three," Lady Shiva mused. "This is a battle worthy of recognition for all."

"Maul is mine," Ahsoka said to Anakin and Katooni. "You two take the others."

Anakin and Katooni nodded before the three Jedi sent their enemies a Makashi Salute. Darth Maul, Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa did the same before they all charged at one another.

Ahsoka and Darth Maul immediately slammed their blades onto one another. Darth Maul used his secondary lightsaber to gain momentum over Ahsoka, but the Togruta Jedi Knight broke off with her and spun around on his back. She used her Shien form to stab at him while her back was turned, but Darth Maul spun around and parried her blade away before she used her original green lightsaber in her left hand to block his attack before eventually slamming both of her lightsabers against Darth Maul's, the two staring each other down intently as they utilized Niman and Jar'Kai against each other.

Anakin leapt into the air and slammed his lightsaber down at Komari Vosa with Soresu. Komari Vosa held her left lightsaber up in defense before Anakin struck at her side with Ataru. Komari Vosa held up her lightsaber, using Niman to defend herself before the two twirled around, their blades flying around in a flurry.

"Master!" Ahsoka called out, throwing her Master's first lightsaber to Anakin.

Komari Vosa dashed towards Anakin and struck at him. However, Anakin grabbed his first lightsaber in his left hand and activated it, blocking both of her blades before forcing her back with a combination of Ataru and Niman. Both Anakin and Komari Vosa locked blades with each other before Anakin kicked her away. He chuckled and tossed Ahsoka back the lightsaber she threw to him before striking at Komari Vosa again, the two crossing blades immediately upon contact.

Ahsoka caught her Master's first lightsaber as she and Darth Maul collided their lightsabers with each other again. Anakin and Komari Vosa broke off with each other before both Anakin and Ahsoka forced their opponents away. Darth Maul's metallic legs scraped the ground as he was forced back while Komari Vosa stabbed her lightsabers into the ground.

"Wanna give up now?" Anakin asked.

Komari Vosa scoffed. "I don't think so," she said as she attached her hilts together to form her Double-Bladed Lightsaber. "Hmm… there's a new one." She mused before spinning her Double-Bladed Lightsaber around and striking at Anakin Skywalker with it.

Anakin held his lightsaber down low, blocking one of the attacks before using Shii-Cho to block another attack. He found himself getting backed away as Komari Vosa forced him back with her newly-discovered Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Eventually, Anakin slashed at her from overhead, disconnecting the hilts before kicking her away. Komari Vosa grunted and regained herself, but not before Anakin leapt at her and slashed her from the side. Komari Vosa held her lightsabers down low, but lost one of her hilts in the process. Anakin grinned and spun around again, sweeping his lightsaber from the ground and towards her, using the exertion to knock her into the wall.

Katooni stood ready as Lady Shiva aimed her Shadow Saber down at her. The two sent Makashi jabs towards each other, their blades bouncing off of one another before Katooni performed a back-twirl and kicked Lady Shiva away. The new Apprentice of Darth Maul looked to the Tholothian Padawan angrily as she landed, slamming her lightsaber at her with Shien. Lady Shiva held up her scabbard in defense before using her Shadow Saber to force both of their blades down.

"Aren't you out of your league, little one?" Lady Shiva taunted.

"Why don't you come here and find _out?!_ " Katooni yelled, activating Obi-Wan's old lightsaber and slashing at Lady Shiva with it.

Lady Shiva looked to Katooni's secondary blade and used her scabbard to block the attack. Katooni spun both of her lightsabers around and utilized Niman against Shiva, forcing her back. Lady Shiva growled as Katooni leapt into the air, bringing both of her lightsabers down onto her. Lady Shiva held up her Shadow Saber and her scabbard in an X-Formation, blocking her overhead attack before slashing her off, putting the two at a safe distance.

"You're no match for the Dark Side." Lady Shiva exclaimed as she ran towards Katooni, slamming her Shadow Saber and her scabbard at her again, the two circling around each other with their blades locked.

"You don't scare me!" Katooni cried out before elbowing Lady Shiva away.

Lady Shiva groaned from the elbow before putting her scabbard on the end of her Shadow Saber, forming her Shadow Saber naginata. She spun around her weapon at Katooni, forcing her back. Katooni, using her size and speed to her advantage, managed to evade every attack before striking at Lady Shiva with Soresu, forcing her on the offensive before the two locked blades with each other. Katooni broke off with Lady Shiva and grabbed her hand holding her scabbard before kneeing her in the stomach and punching her away.

Lady Shiva grunted as she was knocked back. Katooni spun around in the air, as Shiva tossed her scabbard towards her. Katooni narrowly avoided the scabbard as she landed on the ground. Lady Shiva chuckled and used the Force to call her scabbard back to her before attaching a chain to the end of it. She tossed it at Katooni once, who sent it back easily before attacking with Vaapad. Katooni spun around and parried the blade away before Shiva struck at her again with both her Shadow Saber and her scabbard. Katooni spun around again and twirled around her lightsabers, knocking both weapons away as she utilized the Whirlwind of Destiny.

"Enough games!" Lady Shiva spat as she slid her finger along the blade of the Shadow Saber. She let out a low hum before lashing out at Katooni with complete Vaapad.

Katooni used Soresu to block every blade sent at her, locking blades with Lady Shiva with her lightsaber in front of her and behind her. She eventually made her step forward and disarmed Lady Shiva of her weapon before Force-Pushing her away.

Ahsoka and Darth Maul both broke off with each other before Darth Maul spun around both of his Double-Bladed Lightsabers at her, causing Ahsoka to use Ataru defense. Darth Maul chuckled and slammed both of his lightsabers down onto her with Vaapad, causing Ahsoka to fall onto one knee as she held her lightsaber up. She turned her head around to find both her and Maul at the edge of the stairs, with Darth Maul trying to force her down the flight of stairs.

" _Don't give in, Ahsoka_ ," a voice said, causing Ahsoka to gasp. " _No matter what happens, keep fighting for what's right. I believe in you_."

"Sonia?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around, suddenly feeling Darth Maul's weight on her lessen.

"Do not turn your face on _me!_ " Darth Maul exclaimed as he brought up one of his lightsabers to stab down at Ahsoka. However, before he could land his blade onto her head, something caught his arm and threw him off.

Ahsoka gasped and turned around, seeing the Force Ghost of Sonia stand before her.

"Sonia!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Sonia?" Katooni asked as she turned to Ahsoka. "She's here?"

" _You're a tough Jedi, Ahsoka. Trust me, I should know_ ," Sonia said. " _Don't give up. The Force is and always will be on your side_."

"I have so many questions." Ahsoka said with wonder.

" _They can wait_ ," Sonia said. " _For now… show that Sith just what a Jedi can do… and use my power_ ," she said as she looked down to the Xiphon at Ahsoka's side. " _That lightsaber can't be kept sheathed forever_."

Ahsoka looked to the Xiphon and grabbed it. She looked to it in her left hand before looking back to Sonia. "I will never stop honoring you," she said. "I promise."

" _The Force is with you… always_." Sonia said with a smile on her face before disappearing.

Darth Maul groaned from Sonia's attack. As he got up, he saw Ahsoka advance towards him with her aqua lightsaber drawn in her right hand. He looked to her left hand, armed with the Xiphon. Ahsoka grinned and spun the Xiphon around, activating its black blade and putting herself in a SokaTan ready stance. Maul growled and charged at her.

Ahsoka stepped to the side and dodged Darth Maul before kicking him away. Darth Maul regained himself and struck at Ahsoka, who used the Xiphon to block the attack before striking at Darth Maul with her own lightsaber using Shien. Darth Maul parried her blade away and twirled around his two Double-Bladed Lightsabers, slamming one of them onto her from overhead before striking at her side. Ahsoka held up her lightsaber in defense before parrying off his attack with Makashi. Darth Maul gasped at the newfound power of Ahsoka as she spun around, her lightsabers shimmering.

"You want me?" Ahsoka asked. "You've _got_ me!"

Darth Maul growled and charged at Ahsoka, jabbing at her with Vaapad and Makashi. However, Ahsoka stood still and parried off all of his attacks with her lightsaber and the Xiphon. As she forced Darth Maul back, she felt Sonia fighting alongside her. The Togruta Jedi Knight smiled as she looked to the spirit of Sonia, in which Sonia smiled back. The two kicked Darth Maul away before Ahsoka lit up her blades. She stabbed both of them downwards before slashing them up. She slashed down again before spinning around, sending two SokaTan Strikes towards Darth Maul, sending him back.

"Nice going, Snips!" Anakin exclaimed as he and Katooni ran up alongside her.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Katooni said confidentially as she twirled around her lightsaber.

Ahsoka grinned as she looked to Sonia. Sonia smiled at Ahsoka before walking away.

"Surrender," Ahsoka demanded as she aimed her lightsabers at the DarkSiders. "You are beaten. Lay down your weapons and turn yourselves in."

At that moment, the rest of the Young Justice came up. Darth Maul, Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa all looked to them as Rex, Fives, Echo and the 501st Clone Troopers all aimed their weapons at them.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Darth Maul exclaimed as he slashed at the ground, creating sparks before Lady Shiva created a smokescreen to cover up their escape.

"Get them!" Barriss ordered. Everyone turned to Barriss with an eyebrow raised. "Not ready to give commands yet, am I?" she asked awkwardly.

"Still a long way to go, I'm afraid," Ahsoka said before looking to Katooni. "You did a great job out there."

"You too," Katooni replied back. "Were you talking to Sonia back there?" she asked.

"Even though she's gone… I can still feel her with me… in the Force," Ahsoka replied. "I think that she's watching over all of us right now."

"What about the DarkSiders?" Fives asked. "They're getting away!"

Everyone looked to the DarkSiders as they got onto their Transports. The Clone Troopers fired at them as they flew off, only managing to hit a Dropship and one of the fighters, sending them both to the ground.

"We'll get them another day," Ahsoka said. "Now, we know that they're back, and we'll be ready for them."

Anakin smiled. "As soon as the Council hears about this, we'll be sure to track them down," he said as he patted Ahsoka on the shoulder. "Not bad… Lady Tano."

"You're not so bad yourself… Skyguy." Ahsoka replied.

Miss Martian smiled before she summoned the Martian Bioship. Several Republic Gunships flew over as well, allowing Rex, Fives, Echo and the 501st Clone Troopers to get on while Ahsoka, Anakin, Katooni, Barriss, Paula and the Young Justice made their way onto the Bioship.

As Ahsoka was getting on, she suddenly sensed someone nearby.

"Sonia?" Ahsoka asked as she turned around, seeing the Force Spirit of Sonia Sky walking towards her.

"Ahsoka, come on!" Miss Martian called out. She suddenly saw Sonia and gasped before flying to join Ahsoka.

" _Hello again, Ahsoka. Hello, Megan_ ," Sonia said. " _It is good to see you again_."

"I don't understand," Ahsoka said. "We could only see spirits on Mortis. How are you appearing to us?"

" _An old friend of Obi-Wan's had taught me to maintain my physical self after death, immortality, you might say_ ," Sonia explained. " _I have watched you become the Jedi you and I were always meant to be, and I am proud of you both_."

"Oh, Sonia," Miss Martian said. "If only you were still here."

" _I do too_ ," Sonia said sadly. " _But while I am one with the Force, I can still help you out_."

"Like you did when you helped me against Maul?" Ahsoka asked.

" _I can't always be there to fight with you_ ," Sonia said. " _But if you ever need to talk to me, know that I am always there to help you in any way I can_."

"I'm honoring you in every way I can," Ahsoka said. "You've done a great deed by turning your back on the Dark Side."

" _Barriss has hope for that too_ ," Sonia said. " _I have seen how far she has come, and I think she can redeem herself just like I did… as can many others_."

"We hope to see you again, Sonia," M'gann said. "Thank you… for everything."

" _May the Force be with you… always_." Sonia said before she disappeared.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both smiled to Sonia as she disappeared before making their way onto the Bioship.

"What kept you?" Anakin asked as he check on the systems.

"Oh, we were just talking, that's all." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka," Katooni said as she walked up to Ahsoka. "I just wanted to thank you," she said. "Not for choosing me as your Padawan, but for being a good friend."

Ahsoka smiled. "That's why I chose you," she said. "You're smarter than you think you are."

"I really mean it," Katooni said. "Other Jedi, they have a hard time connecting with others. You know how to do it just right, and because of you, I feel I know you not as a Master, but as a friend."

"She's right," Barriss said. "You've always been a good friend, and that's probably why you're going to someday become a great Jedi."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "You think you can keep up, Snips?"

"Just watch me, Skyguy." Ahsoka quipped.

All of the Ships flew back to the _Equinox_. Inside, as soon as the Ships landed, Anakin and Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan standing in the Hangar Bay, waiting for them. Behind him was something large under a tarp.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to give you two a present," Obi-Wan said. "Call it a late birthday gift for the two of you." He said before using the Force to remove the tarp, revealing a new modified version of the _Twilight_.

"The _Twilight_?" Ahsoka asked. "I thought that this Ship went missing."

"No, I said that Obi-Wan borrowed it," Anakin said. "What's with the upgrades? And why does it look brand-new?"

"When I went to Mandalore, Darth Maul shot it down," Obi-Wan explained. "I went back there after the ORDER left, found the parts, and had a friend help patch it back together, with a few slight modifications."

"Such as…?" Anakin asked.

"You'll have to use it to find out," Obi-Wan said before Katooni came over. "Is that my lightsaber?" he asked as he looked to her belt to see his old lightsaber.

"Now we both have our old weapons," Anakin said. "Now… about the weapon being your life…"

On Mustafar, Darth Maul, Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa looked to the metal from Geonosis be unloaded and get applied to new ships.

"It would seem the Force is with us," Darth Maul said before turning around. "But we still need greater numbers to succeed."

"What do you have in mind?" Lady Shiva asked.

"The way Tano became so strong is a way we must follow," Darth Maul said. "Lady Shiva, I want you to travel to Earth. Go there to increase your skills," he ordered before turning to Komari Vosa. "As for you… I want you to find more followers, specifically… a group of Jedi who abandoned the Jedi Order known as the Lost Twenty," he ordered. "The Lost Twenty, and anyone discarded by Dooku, the ORDER, anyone willing to join our cause. Increase your powers… return only when the time is right."

Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa both bowed to Maul respectively before taking off in their Fighters.

On Coruscant, Padmé Amidala was looking over footage of the Young Justice in all of their battles. As she watched, she placed her hand to her chin.

"Batman…" Padmé said, turning her attention to a hologram of Batman. "How long have the Young Justice been fighting?"

" _For quite a long time_ ," Batman replied. " _Why do you ask?_ "

"All without end?" Padmé asked.

" _I don't think there's much room for a break when it comes to fighting the Separatists and the DarkSiders_." Batman said.

"Well, I suppose that's going to change, now isn't it?" Padmé asked. She looked to Mas Amedda, who turned back to her in response.

"How may I be of service, Milady?" Mas Amedda asked.

"I have some plans for the Young Justice," Padmé replied. "I want you to call them off of any upcoming missions immediately and have them report to me," she ordered. "In their place, send Master Marek and T'ra Saa," she added on. "Do I make myself clear?"

Mas Amedda nodded. "Of course, Milady," he replied. "I shall do that right away."

Batman looked to Padmé with confusion. " _What do you think you're doing?_ " he asked.

Padmé sat down and placed her feet on the desk. "Sheev has placed me as acting Chancellor until he returns from Earth," she said. "I have something for the Young Justice in mind that I _know_ they _have_ to follow."

" _Are you sure you know what you're doing?_ " Batman asked.

"Of course, Batman," Padmé replied. "Why else would I be doing this?"

Elsewhere, on Naboo, as several criminals were getting away from a warehouse, a streak of green lightning zoomed by. Everyone in the streets looked with amazement before seeing someone within the streak, a female.

She disarmed all of the criminals before punching the leader of the criminals away. One of the criminals, holding a crate, tried to make a run for it, but the female speedster ran towards him and knocked him off his feet. The criminals groaned before she raced away.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, did you like the start of the first Chapter to my sequel? I put a lot of hard work into this, so I hope you all enjoyed this. I will have another new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you say is positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Halloween, everyone! See you soon!


	2. A Little Faster

Hello, everyone and Happy Thanksgiving! How are you all doing? Got the lucky wishbone from the turkey? I don't eat it, but I know it's good luck. Anyways, welcome back. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I am here to bring you a brand-new Chapter for my newest Story, the third arc of the **Ahsoka Saga Stories** , **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! I'm glad to be here with a brand-new Chapter for you all. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows for my new Story after the success of my first Chapter. It really means a lot. Thank you. I would like to especially thank **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren,** **Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2** **nd** **, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, Carlos Jacob, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. I think we're off to a good start with this Story, and I seriously cannot thank you enough for supporting me. I've said it over a million times, but I can't think of any other way to express my gratitude. Thank you all. Now, before I get started on my newest Chapter, I would like to once again please ask the **Guest** Reviewers to leave a name for themselves other than **Guest** , like **Carlos Jacob** and **Darth Khan** did. It will help me to memorize who is who when I am addressing you. Also, I would like to address the reviews from the last Chapter. First off, we have the **Guest** Reviewer. As I said before, I would like all of the **Guest** Reviewers to put a name for themselves so I don't get confused with each one of you. Also, I announced that I would be doing a Story about Kalifa and her time before she joined the Neo Young Justice. It's on my Profile Page. Now, for **Carlos Jacob**. Your idea of having a museum in memory of the Young Justice sounds good, but that won't happen yet. I'll be sure to use that idea later on, though. I plan to have the people from the Expanded Universe and Earth-16 live in harmony, so there's that. Pop culture and entertainment from Earth-16 will be brought to the Expanded Universe, that's a yes. I've seen almost all of the Trailers for **Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne** , and I must say, they are really good. I'll be using the events from the **Ahsoka** Novel for when Ahsoka goes into hiding, so I won't be doing any of that. I'll try to do the events of **Dark Disciple** , and I've seen everything for **Rogue One: A Star Wars Story**. I've read the **Ahsoka** Novel, as well as the final issue of the **Darth Vader** Comic Book. Thank you for asking. Also, did everyone know that **Young Justice** has officially been renewed for the **Third Season**? It's the news everyone's been waiting for! I'm so excited! Now, with all of the questions out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Little Faster

 _Faster isn't always better. You must slow down and think_.

 _ **Victory for the Young Justice! After entering the Expanded Universe to track down the ORDER, Ahsoka, Jedi Knight and Leader of the Young Justice in the Expanded Universe, has led her friends from Earth through countless battles, winning them all! But even after the threat of the ORDER has seemingly vanished, the Young Justice continue to fight. Now added with Barriss Offee, on probation, and new Padawan Learner for Ahsoka, Katooni, the Young Justice continues to fight not only for the Republic, but in honor of Sonia after her sacrifice to destroy Gemini Rouge. Following a successful strike on the DarkSiders on Geonosis, the Young Justice make their way back to Coruscant, resting after their long battles**_.

Ahsoka came out of the Communications Room after speaking with Batman. She made her way to the Hangar Bay, where she heard her Master speaking.

"Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries," Anakin said to the Young Justice as Training Droids hovered in front of him. Ahsoka smiled as she saw what was going on, leaning against the doorway as she watched. "With motion. One into the next, into the next, and so on," he went on. "I've made some… adjustments to the classic Form IV Techniques that I think you'll find work well against Droids and other ranged attackers," he said as he held out his lightsaber hilt. "I'll show you," he said before activating his lightsaber and signaling to the Droids to start firing at him. "One, two, three, pivot, four, five, six," he said as he swung his lightsaber in different motions to deflect the fire. "Again. One, two, three, pivot, four, five, six," he went on before motioning for the training droids to stop. "Practice these exercises mindfully, and you'll see improvement. I promise."

The Earth Young Justice members applauded.

"Nice moves," Ahsoka complimented. She looked to Serra, having recorded the whole training exercise before stopping the recording. "Those will come in handy for anyone, I can tell."

"I remember you were the first one I taught those moves to, Snips," Anakin said. "You got them right perfectly… after a couple of tries, of course."

"Well, no one's perfect." Ahsoka shrugged as Artemis and Miss Martian chuckled.

"Any word on what our next mission will be?" Aqualad asked as he walked over.

"No word yet," Ahsoka replied. "Once we get to Coruscant and consult with the Jedi Council, I'm sure we can track down the DarkSiders again."

"But they have Komari Vosa with them," Anakin said. "She was Dooku's former Apprentice before going mad. I heard she died with the Bando Gora before the sudden attacks on Padmé."

"Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said. "She has just ordered us to report to her the moment we arrive on Coruscant."

"A meeting with the stand-in Chancellor?" Rocket asked. "Feels like we're being called in because we did something wrong."

"Why does she want us?" Robin asked.

"She didn't say," Admiral Dodonna said as he walked up next to Obi-Wan. "All she said was that you were to report to her immediately. No questions asked."

"Oh," Kid Flash said. " _That's_ not suspicious."

"Speaking of which, we're here," Admiral Dodonna said as the _Equinox_ came out of Hyperspace. "I suggest you go down to meet her immediately."

"I agree," Anakin said. "Even if she _is_ standing in for Chancellor Palpatine, we shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Well then, it's settled," Miss Martian said. "I'll prep the Bioship."

Ahsoka nodded before she turned to Katooni and Barriss. "So, how are you two adjusting?" she asked. "Fitting in okay?"

"Yeah," Barriss said. "I don't mind being watched over all the time. Helps me keep myself in check."

"I'm still trying to get used to becoming a member of the Young Justice." Katooni said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll adjust," Ahsoka said. She motioned her head to the Bioship as Anakin, Paula and the Young Justice made their way on. "Come on."

Katooni and Barriss nodded as they followed Ahsoka onto the Bioship.

The _Equinox_ pulled slowly over Coruscant, and the Bioship flew out. Obi-Wan followed in his Jedi Starfighter down towards the Senate Building. The two Ships landed, and Senate Guards came to the Landing Platform, with Padmé behind them.

The Bioship opened up, and Ahsoka and Anakin walked out. The rest of the Young Justice followed behind them.

"Chancellor Amidala," Anakin said as he, Ahsoka and Padmé bowed to one another. "This is most unexpected."

"Is there something wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Come with me," Padmé said. "I'll explain in my office."

Ahsoka and Anakin looked to each other with confusion before the rest of the Young Justice, led by Paula, walked out and went after the three.

In the Chancellor's Office, Padmé pulled up footage of all of the battles the Young Justice were in ever since they arrived in the Expanded Universe.

"I have been told that ever since you came here from Earth, you have done nothing but fight and go on endless missions," Padmé said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little banged up," Saw said. "But I'd say we can handle the next assignment you have for us, Chancellor."

"Good, because what I have for you is something that you can't turn down," Padmé said. "Are you up for it?"

"Sure," Ahsoka replied. "What is it?"

"I am pulling you out of all missions for the next two days," Padmé said. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can send others to take any missions meant for you, but for now, I want you all to go to Naboo, stay there for as long as you want."

The Young Justice all looked to each other with surprise.

"Are you giving us… a break?" Artemis asked.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, of course," she said. "What else would it be? After all, you've all done so much for the Republic, and I'm sure you must all be exhausted after pulling off all of those missions."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Chancellor," she said. "We can't thank you enough."

"You can still call me Padmé," Padmé said. She looked to Anakin and smiled. The Chosen One took notice of this and smiled back. "Anakin will show you to the Lake Country. There is a beach there where you can relax until you are ready to get back into the field."

Anakin nodded. "Of course," he said. "I remember it well, Milady. We'll be sure to leave whenever we're all ready."

"Excellent," Padmé said. "Take advantage of the opportunity I am providing you. Until you are all ready, there will be no missions for you from me _or_ the Jedi Council. I will consult with the Masters myself to make sure of that."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Aqualad said as he, Paula, Anakin, Barriss and the rest of the Young Justice bowed in respect. "This is most appreciated."

"If there is ever anything we can do to make this up to you, we'll do it." Zatanna said.

"Alright, Team," Ahsoka said as she turned to the Young Justice. "From now until we're ready, we are officially on break!"

All of the Young Justice cheered while Anakin and Padmé looked to each other and smiled.

"Not too bad as Acting Chancellor." Anakin complimented.

"Just trying to do my part," Padmé said. "After all, Ahsoka and the Young Justice deserve this kind of break."

"I remember our time out on the lake before the Clone War started," Anakin said. "I'm sure the Young Justice will have an equally good time. Not as good as the short time _we_ had, but a good time for sure."

Padmé smiled before she turned her attention back to the Young Justice, clearing her throat and getting them to listen to her again. "I have already contacted Queen Neeyutnee to let her know of your stay on Naboo," she said. "I promise that you will all have a good time."

"We will make the most of it, your Excellency." Serra said.

"Okay," Padmé said. "Now, my next order… go already!" she said with a laugh. "This is my gift to you. Don't let it go to waste!"

All of the Young Justice chuckled before Ahsoka, Anakin and Paula led them all out.

"I already missed one day at the beach," Wally said to Artemis. "I may have been there for the second day off, but going to a planet like Naboo? I am _not_ turning something like _that_ down!"

"Never been to Naboo before," Artemis mused. "But if it's anything like what Anakin and Ahsoka say it is, I can't wait to take the time to relax there."

"You and me both, Sister." Raquel said.

Meanwhile, on Mustafar, Darth Maul was looking to the progress of the work inside of a factory in his base. All around the factory were workers, all experimenting with different chemicals or weapons while Death Watch Devils tested them out.

"How goes the progress of the formula?" Darth Maul asked one of his scientists.

"Our Enhancer is coming along right as scheduled," the scientist replied. "Thanks to Ziton Moj and his reconnaissance on Mon Gazza, we were able to create just what you needed to counter the Young Justice and the other heroes from Earth."

"Excellent," Darth Maul said with a nod. "And what of our test subjects?"

"So far, they are proving to be useful," the scientist reported. "We have been monitoring them for a while, and there appear to be no side-effects to the Enhancer."

Darth Maul nodded. "Good," he said. "Keep me updated," he said as he turned away. "I want to know everything that's happening."

"Of course, Lord Maul." The head scientist replied as Darth Maul left the room.

Before Darth Maul made his way back to his quarters, he turned to one of the Death Watch Devils at the door.

"Make sure that we have everything we need to pull off this operation without any problems," Darth Maul ordered. "I don't want any interference this time, Saxon."

"Yes, Lord Maul." Gar Saxon said as Darth Maul walked away.

On the _Equinox_ over Coruscant, the Young Justice members were getting ready for their vacation on Naboo. Ahsoka was in her room, looking into a mirror. She closed her eyes and used the shapeshifting skills she learned from Miss Martian to give herself a look similar to her first one, only without tights and toeless flats replacing her boots. She opened her eyes and smiled at her appearance before walking out of her room.

"Rare that we get a chance to take a break like this," Lux said as he and Kid Flash turned to Ahsoka before Artemis came in over in a green one piece swimsuit. "I still can't actually believe that the Chancellor is allowing us to take this kind of opportunity."

"Technically, she's the stand-in only," Paula said as she wheeled herself over in her normal clothes. "But it's still from the Chancellor nonetheless."

"I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed like this before," Zatanna said as she walked over, wearing a red tube top and skirt with black open-toed shoes. "This will be the life."

"Right," Ahsoka said before turning to Dinah. "Black Canary, you look after the rest of the Young Justice," she ordered. "If there's an emergency, be sure to let us know."

"Will do," Black Canary replied with a nod. "You just go and have fun. You've all earned it."

"Well, you heard them," Anakin said as he readied his Jedi Starfighter. "Time to get a move on."

"Everyone, into the Bioship!" Ahsoka called out as the rest of the Young Justice came over, all ready for their long-awaited vacation.

Everyone, including Barriss and Katooni, entered the Bioship before the Hangar Bay doors opened. Anakin flew out first, with Miss Martian piloting the Bioship right behind him. Soon, the two ships were off, making the jump to Lightspeed on a straight course set for Naboo.

On Naboo, Royal Guard and Captain Panaka walked up to the Landing Area in the Hangar Bay of the Theed Palace. Landing in the Hangar was a Ship with gold coating and an engraving of an Eclipse on the side. Out from it came 10 Terrelian Jango Jumpers, one leading the group while the other nine guarded five crates on a cart.

"Yai Lan," Captain Panaka said sternly. "This is your tenth trade arrival this cycle. What exactly are you selling?"

"Just something to help give your people the right push," Yai Lan replied. "Nothing the Queen needs to worry about."

"I am asking on the Queen's orders," Captain Panaka explained. "Now… what have you been selling?"

Yai Lan narrowed his eyes. "Very well," he said. "This is a special refreshment we have made called V9," he started to explain. "We sold it during the Battle of Mandalore before Almec's rule came to an end. According to our studies, it has boosted the body of anyone, giving them a real jolt and a run for their money… which has been spent very wisely."

"You can tell that to the Queen _and_ the Chancellor," Captain Panaka said. "I do not know who is funding you, but after the recent thefts following the arrival of your V9 on this Planet…"

"What kind of thefts are we talking about, Captain?" Yai Lan asked.

"Recently, someone has been taking small amounts of your V9," Captain Panaka explained. "Roughly the size of cups, but whoever has been taking it hasn't taken it all," he said. "I thought you were aware of this."

"My funder wants the V9 to be handed out to everyone," Yai Lan said sternly. "I may not be your commanding officer, but I suggest you put a guard around the warehouse to prevent more thefts… or else you will be hearing from me _and_ my funder very soon," he said as he motioned for the crates to be put down. "I may be a businessman, but when it comes to my trade items, I _won't_ stand for it." He said before walking away back onto his Ship.

Captain Panaka looked to the new crates again before looking to the guards. "Get me in touch with Senator Amidala." He ordered.

At the same time, Anakin and the Young Justice came out of Hyperspace over Naboo. Within his Jedi Starfighter, Anakin led the Young Justice over towards a watery area of Naboo. As he flew towards the area, the Young Justice followed within the Bioship.

"So, Skyguy," Ahsoka said as she walked around inside of the Bioship. "How do you know about this Lake Country?" she asked. "Sounds like such a secret place if Padmé entrusted _you_ to lead us there?"

Inside of his Jedi Starfighter, Anakin gulped. "Well… before the Battle of Geonosis, I was tasked with safeguarding Senator Amidala from any assassination attempt," he explained. "We hid out in the Lake Country for a while before we eventually went to Tatooine."

" _So, your first date?_ " Rocket asked.

"We were just… hiding out, that's all," Anakin said, trying to hide away the fact that he and Padmé were married, even though Ahsoka already knew it. "Anyway, we're here," he said as he landed his Jedi Starfighter at the Landing Bay. "Your vacation starts now, Young Justice."

Everyone looked out the window to see the beach near the lake house.

"This place is _beautiful!_ " Zatanna exclaimed.

"I can't believe Padmé even _owns_ a place like this!" Superboy exclaimed.

"I can't either," Ahsoka said. "I mean, she _was_ the Queen, but I never thought she'd have a place like _this!_ "

Kid Flash smiled as he looked down while eating a protein bar. Suddenly, as his eyes wandered at the surface of Naboo, he suddenly saw a streak of what appeared to be green and yellow lightning zoom by before disappearing.

Artemis took notice of Wally as his eyes drifted off from the beach, now following the lightning.

"Hey, Baywatch!" Artemis said, snapping her fingers in Wally's face. "Wally! Hello?"

"What?" Wally asked as he looked to Artemis. "What did you say?"

"You ready?" Artemis asked. "We don't get a chance like this every day, you know."

"Right, right," Kid Flash said. "Let's go."

Anakin waited outside of the Bioship as the ramp came down. Ahsoka and Lux came down first with Paula, and the rest of the Young Justice followed, all running towards the beach.

"You know, Artemis once talked about visiting the beach," Paula said as Ahsoka and Lux smiled to each other. "But that was when Lady Shiva revealed herself."

"Well, at least we have no surprises here," Ahsoka said. "Just fun, the sun and a day off for us all."

"I'm betting we're going to have a better time here than our beach party on Earth," Lux said before grinning at Ahsoka. "Race you to the beach?"

"Don't hold back!" Ahsoka called out before she and Lux ran off.

Anakin and Paula chuckled. "You not going to run after them?" the Chosen One asked Mrs. Crock.

"I'm going to wheel it this time," Paula replied as she wheeled herself towards the beach. "It's been a while since I've stayed off my own two feet." She added on before she and Anakin made their way towards the beach.

From a distance away, as the Young Justice started to make themselves feel at home on the beach, the same blur of green and yellow lightning blurred by. A female figure in the blur watched as all of the Young Justice ran along the sand before taking notice of Kid Flash. She raced away just as some of the workers at the Lake House came over to help the Young Justice with making their vacation last as long as they wanted it to.

Aqualad took out his Water-Bearers on one of the islands facing the beach and lifted up the water, creating waves. Saw and Jaybo swam over towards the waves with surfboards on their backs before Kaldur'ahm started to make the waves flow. Both Saws and Jaybo started to surf the waves while Raquel and Lux played volleyball with Connor and Katooni, serving the ball over the net towards one another while the Boy of Steel showed the Tholothian Padawan how to play.

"On your mark… get set…" Paula said as Wally and Serra got into running positions. The Mother of Artemis smirked before taking out her blaster and shooting into the air, signaling for the two to start running, their race beginning.

Robin sat with Zatanna on a towel on the sand covered by an umbrella. The mage chuckled as she watched the surf-off. She grinned and took out her wand, causing the waves to become more intense and letting Saw and Jaybo surf more on the wild side.

"You gonna join in, Dick?" Zatanna asked as she looked to Robin while taking off her shoes.

"Planning on making a sand castle," Dick replied as he looked to Zatanna. "I really want to see how sand holds together in the Expanded Universe."

"Seeing as that's what you have your eyes on, I'd be happy to join you," Zatanna said as she playfully kicked her shoes off. Dick looked to her bare feet. Zatanna eyed at the Boy Wonder and swung her feet to his face, allowing him to get a perfect view of her feet. "But maybe it's time you put your eyes on something more… attractive."

Dick chuckled and took a quick whiff of Zatanna's feet, causing her to chuckle. She let him grab her feet before he started to rub one foot while she placed the other in her face, rubbing it around before he leaned in towards her sole and inhaled deeply as she giggled again.

Artemis sighed happily as she swam on the water. She performed two backstrokes and flexed her foot into the air before diving down, swimming around. She leapt up and dived back into the water, creating a splash.

Ahsoka lifted up her hand and levitated sand into the air, forming it into a tower before placing it onto the ground. Miss Martian, standing parallel to Ahsoka, used her powers to create a moat while Ahsoka created more towers and put them together in the middle of the moat.

Barriss came over, giving Ahsoka a bottle of water, a sun reflector and some shades. Ahsoka turned to the Mirialan and raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you letting loose?" Ahsoka asked. She patted her friend on the back as Miss Martian created more towers from the sand. "Go on! Have some fun!"

"I don't really think I should," Barriss replied. "You know, with me on probation and all."

"What are you saying here?" Miss Martian asked as she continued to build the sand castle.

"I was only released so I could be watched over while I help you," Barriss explained. "Don't think there's much for me to do while I'm still technically a prisoner."

"Well, how about we make an exception?" Ahsoka asked. "You don't have to serve anyone for today, because today… you're here to have some fun!"

Barriss looked to Ahsoka with surprise. "You really mean it?" she asked.

"Don't let this day go to waste!" Ahsoka said. "Let loose! Live a little!"

Barriss chuckled. "Well, then…" she said as she looked to the sand castle in progress. "How about we add a drawbridge?" she suggested, levitating a small piece of wood over and using her remaining spider webbing skills to put it into place, creating a drawbridge at the sandcastle.

Anakin and Paula waited at the same spot where Serra and Wally took off. Soon, Serra raced back, crossing a line in the sand before Wally came in behind her.

"It was close," Anakin said. "But… the Shan wins once again."

Wally panted. "I must be losing it," he said. "I've never lost a race before!"

"You've been learning more secrets with your speed," Serra said. "But maybe you haven't learned to go quite _that_ fast yet."

"I still think I'm losing my touch," Wally said as he looked to his timer, seeing how fast he made it. "I'm usually breaking my records. I've never gone below my top speed before."

"You're always going to be faster in my book," Anakin said. "You're the fastest kid alive."

"I hope so," Wally said as he spun around, getting into his suit. "I'm going to go for a jog. I'll be back, though. Don't worry."

"I'll be waiting here for another race!" Serra called out.

Kid Flash grinned and put on his goggles before racing off. As he took off, Artemis came back onto the beach, the wind from his speed acting as a blow-dryer for her just as she went to get a towel.

"Um, where's _he_ going?" Artemis asked.

"For a jog," Anakin said. "He'll be back."

Back on Coruscant, Padmé was looking over the files of Mara Jade sent by Quinlan Vos a couple months back. She narrowed her eyes at the encrypted files before dialing the holo-transmitter.

"Master Kenobi?" Padmé asked as a hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi came up.

" _How may I be of help, Chancellor?_ " Obi-Wan asked.

"I know that you're looking into the whereabouts of Mara Jade's parents, but I want you to have Madame Jocasta Nu look at these files," Padmé said. "There's something familiar I'm seeing here."

" _I see_ ," Obi-Wan said. " _I shall speak to Madame Jocasta about the situation immediately_ ," he reported. " _It never hurts to have more helping hands_."

"See that you do," Padmé said before she and Obi-Wan signed off. Just as Obi-Wan ended the transmission, a hologram of Captain Panaka came up. Padmé looked to him with surprise. "Panaka!" she exclaimed. "This is quite a surprise. Is something wrong? Did the DarkSiders or the Separatists attack?"

" _It is a pleasure to see you again, Milady_ ," Captain Panaka said. " _Naboo is not under attack, but there have been strange shipments coming in from the Terrelian Trade Corps_."

"Another trade deal?" Padmé asked herself. "Is it serious? Do I need to come there to help take care of the problem?"

" _The Leader of the Trade Corps, Yai Lan, has been bringing in a new drink called V9_ ," Captain Panaka reported. " _There have been small thefts from the warehouse, nothing too serious, but Yai Lan is demanding that the thefts stop, or else he and his funder will come here to take care of the problem by their own means_ ," he said, causing Padmé's eyes to widen. " _I would like to request the assistance of the Young Justice based on their mission reports from earlier battles_."

"They are on Naboo, but I have given them a break from their battles," Padmé said. "I will try to contact the Justice League and have them try to take care of the situation instead."

" _This problem must be resolved soon_ ," Captain Panaka said. " _We cannot risk a war with a business corporation, especially when I am getting a bad feeling about the funder for the V9_."

Padmé nodded before Captain Panaka signed off. She dialed the holo-transmitter again, bringing up Icon.

"Icon, I need you and the League to head to Naboo immediately," Padmé ordered. "An old friend of mine, Captain Panaka, will explain everything from there."

Back on Naboo, Kid Flash was running through the streets of the city. People looked to the red blur as wind blew before he came to a stop, checking on his stopwatch.

" _Still_ under my record!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "I need to go faster. I need to increase my speed!"

At that moment, an explosion sounded off. Everyone, Kid Flash included, looked to the source before seeing Sugi and some Bounty Hunters getting away from a warehouse with some crates.

"Sugi?!" Kid Flash exclaimed. He ran over towards her and made her drop the crates in her hands before pinning her to a wall. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Kid, but this is a paid job!" Sugi said before pushing Kid Flash off. "I'd love to talk, but I have a client on Mon Gazza who wants this stuff, and he's paying a handsome price for anyone who can bring it to him!"

"Not on _my_ watch!" Kid Flash quipped before racing off, leaving dust flying at Sugi.

Wally raced to each of the Bounty Hunters working with Sugi, knocking as many crates out of their hands as he could before a Bounty Hunter with a flamethrower shot at him, causing him to duck before another Bounty Hunter hit him.

"You're not taking us in!" one of the Bounty Hunters said as he placed his sword on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll make a fine prize for my boss in the Keruga System."

All of a sudden, a blur of green and yellow lightning zoomed by, disarming the Bounty Hunters. Kid Flash looked up in surprise before all of the Bounty Hunters were tied up to a pole. He sped back up onto his feet and raced to the blur.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash asked. He suddenly saw someone standing in the blur before she took off. "Get back here!" he called out, racing after the new speedster.

Everyone watched as the two speedsters raced through the warehouse, one of the crates containing V9 disappearing as the streak of yellow and green lightning passed before Kid Flash raced after her. He looked to the side and raced through another alley.

The female speedster turned around and chuckled, seeing that Kid Flash was no longer there. Then, all of a sudden, he reappeared from an alley next to her and threw her to the side, the two no longer vibrating.

Kid Flash looked down to the female speedster. She wore a gold and orange helmet that covered most of her head except for her eyes, a black and red top with yellow streaks of lightning on it, crimson pants with green lightning streaks on it, and grey boots with gold trim.

"You…" the female speedster said. "You're Kid Flash!"

"And you…" Kid Flash said. "You're under arrest."

"For what? Stopping a crime?" the female speedster asked. "I'm not doing anything wrong. You're my hero!"

"Is that so?" Kid Flash asked before removing his mask. "You have a place we can talk?"

"Sure," the female speedster replied, nudging her head to the side. "Follow me."

Kid Flash and the new female speedster raced off to an abandoned outhouse near the forest. Inside, Wally saw pictures of Podraces, as well as shots of Anakin winning his first Podracing event on Tatooine and himself winning on Mon Gazza.

"Podracer Fan?" Kid Flash asked.

"Something like that," the female speedster said before removing her helmet, revealing a face with blue eyes and messy bob-cut pink hair that, on the right side, was partially tied into a small side ponytail. "I've followed all of the great speedsters, but you're my favorite," she explained. "The name's Jessika, by the way, but I always preferred the name Jesse." She introduced herself as she held her hand out.

"Hello, Jesse," Wally said as he shook Jessika's hand. "I'm Wally West."

"I am _so_ pumped to meet you!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Yeah… and I thought my only fans were on Mon Gazza," Wally mused. "So, how'd you get your powers?"

"Well, it all happened so _quick_ ," Jessika started to explain. "One day, I was running around the lake when a storm came. I tried to run back to my place, but lightning struck me, and I was out for days. When I finally came to, I found that everything around me was going slower, and I was moving faster. I was scared, but I learned to control my newfound speed, and a couple of days ago, I caught a taste of a drink called V9. I was going faster than ever!" she exclaimed. "I made myself a suit I wanted to make exactly like yours, but it came out different for me. All I know is that this speed is a gift from the Gods, like the Force to a Jedi."

"For Speedsters, it's called the Speed Force," Wally explained. "It's how me, my Uncle and the original Flash back on Earth came to Speedsters. We all have the Speed Force, and, from what you've told me, so do you."

"Nice!" Jessika exclaimed. She took a container and put it into two bottles. She took one of them and handed the other to Wally. "Here, have a drink," she said. Wally looked to the drink with an eyebrow raised. "Don't worry. No alcohol. I've run some tests on it a dozen times. Trust me."

"Well, I _do_ need to keep up my calories," Wally said before taking a sip. He suddenly chuckled upon drinking it. "Whoo! What a rush!" he exclaimed. "What _is_ this stuff?"

"Called V9, the stuff I told you about," Jessika explained. "I don't know what's in it, but it's helped me to become faster. That's why I've been using my speed, combined with V9, to help out against the crime here on Naboo. Is that why you're here too? To help stop the thefts?"

"Nah, I'm here on vacation," Wally said. He suddenly felt something in his systems. "You're saying this stuff can help you go faster?"

"Nine times as fast, as a matter of fact," Jessika explained. "I won't interfere with your vacation. You should go back and have some fun. If any more criminals strike again, I'll take care of it," she said. "And you can have that bottle. You look like you could use it."

Wally smiled as he got up. "Thanks," he said. "Well… see you around. If you need me, I'll be here in a flash." He said before racing off.

Jessika smiled. "That kid," she said. "He's gonna go far."

Captain Panaka stood at the warehouse with some of the guards.

"Another break-in," Captain Panaka said before seeing Kid Flash race by. "Kid Flash, thank goodness you're here!"

"Something wrong?" Kid Flash asked. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Captain Panaka," Captain Panaka introduced himself. "I served alongside Padmé Amidala during the Battle of Naboo."

"Oh, she's mentioned you," Kid Flash said. He turned to the warehouse. "Is this about the attack here?" he asked.

"Yes," Captain Panaka replied. "Thefts of shipments have been reported."

"Don't worry," Kid Flash said. "Me and another speedster took care of it. Just make sure that there are heavily-armed guards around the clock."

"Will do," Captain Panaka said. "Do you think you can get Robin here too?" he asked. "I was told that the Justice League would get here, but I think we could use some of the Boy Wonder's skills too."

"Sure," Kid Flash replied. "I'm sure I can get Rob away for a while," he said before putting his goggles back on. "See you around, Captain!" he said before racing off, faster than usual this time.

At the beach, Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Barriss were continuing to build their sand castle. Dick and Zatanna were helping as well, making another sand castle nearby.

Artemis walked towards Serra, Anakin and Paula, coming out from the water again and drying herself off with a towel. "Is Baywatch back yet?" the archer asked as she felt her feet.

"He should be back here soon," Serra said. "I'm sure that a jog will help him go faster."

At that moment, Wally raced in, now back in his beach clothes. As he raced in, he blew a massive gust of wind, causing everyone to cover themselves as sand suddenly flew through the air.

"That was fast!" Anakin said.

"Yeah," Wally said as he put down his bottle and looked to his timer. "Wow! I actually beat my record!"

"Had a nice jog?" Artemis asked as Dick and Zatanna came over, covered in sand.

"Yeah," Wally replied before looking to Robin. "Oh, Rob, I met with Captain Panaka in the city," he said. "He says he could use your help with a case."

"Is that so?" Dick asked.

"Hey, don't worry," Anakin said. "I'll go with you to see what's going on. I know Captain Panaka myself."

Dick sighed. "Okay," he said before looking to Zatanna. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting for you." Zatanna said before she kissed Dick on the cheek.

Anakin and Dick looked to each other and nodded. The two went towards a speeder and took off towards the city.

"So, ready for another race?" Serra asked.

"You bet!" Wally exclaimed as he and Serra got into another starting position.

"On your mark… get set…" Paula started off.

"Run, Wally, run!" Artemis finished up.

Wally and Serra took off, but Wally left in such a rush that wind blew as Serra trailed after him. Even Aqualad, Jaybo and Saw watched as the two raced off the shore and onto another island.

"You're good!" Serra called out. "But a Jedi can match _any_ speed!" she yelled before she began to race faster.

"Try and keep up!" Wally called out as they raced across the water again.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she, Barriss and M'gann watched. "How fast does he usually go?"

"Not _this_ fast," Zatanna said as she watched Wally race like lightning across the beach. "Damn…!"

" _Look_ at him!" Artemis exclaimed. "Serra doesn't have a chance!"

At that moment, Kid Flash raced back, with Serra running right behind him before stopping to catch her breath.

"How did you do that?" Serra asked. "You weren't this fast before, and even a _Jedi_ can match the speed of guys like you, Barry and Jay."

"I guess that jog did its work right," Wally said as he came to a halt. "Maybe all I needed to do was stretch my legs."

"You go any faster, and you just might break the sound barrier." Artemis mused.

Downtown, Anakin and Dick, now in his Robin Uniform, arrived in a speeder. As they got out, they could see Captain Panaka speaking with Yai Lan.

"I heard there was another attack on this warehouse," Yai Lan said as Anakin and Robin came over. "Was any more of the V9 stolen?"

"We are checking that right now," Captain Panaka said. "If anything was stolen, I will be the first to know about it, but you don't have to worry. Kid Flash stopped the robbery today."

"Must I remind you of our new trade agreement?" Yai Lan asked. "We are one of the business partners bringing in new refreshments for you and the people of Naboo. The Terrelian Trade Corps are to never be robbed."

"I think you made that clear the moment you found out about these thefts, Sir." Captain Panaka snarked.

"Don't get smart with me, Captain," Yai Lan said sternly. "If I am forced to resort to taking care of the problem myself—"

"Is there a problem here?" Anakin asked as he and Robin came over. "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

"Good, a Jedi," Yai Lan said. "Perhaps _you_ can look into what has happened here."

"I'm on it," Robin said as he went over towards the scene. "Don't make a fuss."

Anakin looked to Captain Panaka and held out his hand. "Captain Panaka, it's good to see you again," the Chosen One said. "You remember me from all those years ago, right?"

"Yes," Captain Panaka said as he shook Anakin's hand. "It is nice to see how far you've come from the boy who stopped the Invasion of Naboo."

"I want these shipment thefts to stop," Yai Lan said as Anakin and Captain Panaka turned back to him. "If a major supply of V9 is stolen, you will be hearing from me _and_ my funder!" he exclaimed before storming off.

"New business problems?" Anakin asked.

"These are new partners," Captain Panaka said. "By the way, I heard about the sacrifice Sonia made on Tython. Give your Apprentice my regards."

"Thank you, Captain," Anakin said. "Now, as requested, I brought Robin with me. Being the partner of the greatest detective on Earth, he should be able to find out about your stolen goods easily."

Robin sighed as he came back. "Wish it _were_ that easy," he said. "Captain Panaka, do you know the contents of this stolen drink?"

"V9?" Captain Panaka asked. "I don't know what its contents are, but I can supply you with a recent delivery to study," he said. "I'm sure Yai Lan won't mind if you take a look at one of his drinks."

"Thanks," Robin said. He suddenly saw some marks on the ground. "Kid Flash said that he stopped the recent robbery, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Captain Panaka replied. "He and another speedster. Do you have one in the Young Justice?"

"Kid Flash is the only speedster around," Robin said. His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait. You said there was another?"

"Sometime after you destroyed Gemini Rouge, there was another speedster around, catching criminals coming to this warehouse district," Captain Panaka explained. We don't know who it is, but the speedster is fast. We can only see streaks of yellow and green lightning."

"We don't know a speedster like that," Anakin said. "Only ones we know are the Flash back on Earth and Kid Flash here."

"We should give them some space," Anakin said. "Remember, Sonia was Sylas's Daughter. He was pretty shaken up when she died."

Robin sighed as he looked to the vials of V9 he was given. "I'll run a scan on these, see what I can find out," he said. "For now, be sure to keep us posted if there are any more break-ins."

"Thanks," Captain Panaka said with a nod. Robin nodded back and went to the speeder. As Anakin was about to follow, the Captain grabbed him. "Anakin, do you think you can say 'hi' to my nephew for me?" he asked.

"Sure," Anakin replied. "Who's your nephew?"

"You should know him," Quarsh said. "He lost an eye in service to Padmé when she became the Senator."

Anakin's eyes widened. "You're the Uncle of Captain Typho?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't know." Quarsh said.

"I'll make sure Captain Typho knows you miss him," Anakin said. "I hear they call you the Quickest Eyes on Naboo now."

"I get every detail right." Captain Panaka said.

"Farewell, Quick-Eyes." Anakin said before he joined Robin.

Captain Panaka saluted to Anakin before he and Robin took off.

At the same time, Jessika was racing through the forest. As she was racing, she suddenly took notice of a Mandalorian Fighter flying down.

"This is bad!" Jessika exclaimed. "I've gotta let Wally know!" she said before racing off towards the Lake Country.

At the Lake Country, Black Canary flew down towards the Lake House in a Gunship with some Clone Troopers. All of the Young Justice, getting out of the water to get their towels and get dry, suddenly noticed Dinah land before she and her squadron of Clone Troopers got out.

"What's Dinah doing here?" Serra asked.

"Think she's here to have fun?" Jaybo asked.

"Doubt it," Katooni said as Black Canary walked towards them. As she did, Anakin and Robin came back. "What's going on here?"

"Well, we were called to Naboo to investigate something with new trade partners," Black Canary explained. "I thought it wouldn't be anything too big, but then I saw a Mandalorian Ship enter Naboo and make its way down to the surface."

"Death Watch is here?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he and Anakin came over.

"Apparently, the Shadow Collective has struck," Zatanna said. "Fortunately, I think we're all done with our day at the beach."

"We need to make sure the Death Watch doesn't hurt anyone." Ahsoka said.

"I'll catch up with you later," Robin said before taking out a vial. "I have to run some tests on some stolen chemicals from the warehouse district."

"Right," Ahsoka said before looking to the rest of the Young Justice. "Everyone, get dry and suit up. We need to get the Shadow Collective out of here."

"I'll take some Clones and patrol the area," Wally said as he spun around and gained his suit. "We'll alert you once we know where they're going to attack."

Ahsoka nodded. "Miss Martian, can you link us up once Kid Flash and the Clones find out what Death Watch is up to?" she asked.

" _Linking everyone up now_." Miss Martian replied telepathically.

" _Let's go!_ " Paula called out as she stood up, gaining her Huntress Suit before she and her Daughter went to help scout the area.

"Just let me get a drink first." Kid Flash said as he went for his bottle.

"I need a drink too." One of the Clone Troopers said as he walked over.

Kid Flash took a quick sip of the V9. As he left, the Clone Trooper came over and drank it as well before leaving. Robin noticed the bottle and brought it inside as he put his stuff down to get to work.

In the forest, Jessika noticed the Death Watch Devils getting off. She narrowed her eyes and pressed her helmet, closing the visor before racing off and sending four of the Death Watch Devils to the ground. She continued to knock them down before she made her way towards Wally as he led the Clone Troopers into the forest with Artemis and Huntress by his side.

" _M'gann, are you seeing anything?_ " Kid Flash asked as Miss Martian flew in camouflage mode towards the Death Watch Ship.

" _The Death Watch Devils are heading to the City_ ," Miss Martian reported before seeing some of them on the ground, groaning. " _And someone took out most of them already_."

" _Sweep the forest_ ," Kid Flash ordered. " _We need to find out what they're up to_."

" _Artemis, with me!_ " Paula called out as she and Artemis ran towards one part of the forest while the rest of the Clone Troopers fanned out.

At that moment, Jessika raced towards Wally.

"Please tell me you saw the Ship." Jessika said.

"Jesse!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn _you!_ " Jessika said. "I don't know what Death Watch is doing here, but if they're going to attack the same warehouse again, I'm going to need more help."

"Right," Kid Flash said as he put on his goggles. "Let's go."

Kid Flash and Jesse zoomed off. As they did, the Clone Troopers continued to search the forest. However, the Clone Trooper who drank some of Wally's V9 suddenly started to feel his head. He hit his helmet and went back to work, but as he took one step forward, he found himself at least twenty feet away from where he once stood.

Meanwhile, some of the Death Watch Devils were advancing towards the warehouse.

"Fan out!" a Death Watch Devil Commando ordered. "I want everything in that warehouse on our Ship pronto!"

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes before placing her hand to her head. " _Ahsoka, they're attacking a warehouse downtown_ ," she reported. " _Gonna need more than two lightsabers here_."

" _We're on our way!_ " Ahsoka called out as she, Katooni, Serra and Barriss made their way towards the city.

Back at the Lake House, Robin was looking over the V9 sample he was given.

"These compounds… they're all similar to what we see in Barry and Wally's DNA," Robin said. "They're connected to the Speed Force."

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked. "And what's the Speed Force?"

"The Speed Force is what every of the Speedsters are linked to," Robin explained. "Jay Garrick was one of the people connected to the Speed Force before he retired. Barry was the second person to gain it, and the third was Wally."

"And the fourth was Inertia, technically," Anakin said. "So, what does this make the V9?"

"Some sort of Speed Enhancer," Robin said as he continued to study the contents of V9. "It increases someone's speed, but it also causes some sort of breakdown, deteriorating the body."

"That doesn't sound good," Anakin said. "Why would the Terrelian Trade Corps want to sell _this?_ "

"Don't know," Robin said as he reached for Wally's bottle. "Gonna need a drink," he said before some of his drink spilled onto his test table. "Huh?" he asked, seeing something in the drink. "What's this?"

Robin placed the sample of V9 under his microscope and compared it with the drink that was spilled.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Wally had this drink," Robin said. "It's not just a drink. It's the V9!"

At the warehouse district, the Clone Troopers arrived with Black Canary. Dinah let out her Canary Cry on some of the Death Watch Devils before the rest of the Clone Troopers fired at them. Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Serra, Katooni and Barriss deflected some fire from some more of the Death Watch Devils before Superboy slammed down, sending two more away.

One of the Death Watch Devils tossed a grenade at the Clone Troopers. The Clone Trooper who had a drink of the V9 saw it and ran to catch it, surprisingly going at an incredibly fast speed as he caught it before throwing it back, blue lightning forming as he raced.

"What?" Saw asked as he lowered his blaster.

Kid Flash raced into the battle, knocking aside more of the Death Watch Devils before Jessika joined him. The two continued to fight against the Death Watch Devils before seeing what had happened with the Clone Trooper.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash asked.

"Another Speedster?!" Barriss asked. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I know that blue lightning!"

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both threw back a Death Watch Devil before seeing what was going on.

The Clone Trooper raced towards the Death Watch Devil and shot at him repeatedly before he started to shoot at the rest while running uncontrollably.

"Take him down!" a Death Watch Devil called out.

The Clone Trooper yelled as he ran towards the other Death Watch Devils, disarming them or shooting at them quickly. He suddenly ran fast as lightning, knocking aside Death Watch Devils and Clone Troopers alike before his hand started to vibrate.

"What's he doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know," Katooni said. "But it doesn't look good!"

The Clone Trooper looked to his hand before a Death Watch Devil tackled him. He punched back at him, crushing his heart as his hand vibrated through his chest before he got back up.

"Get in the game, Satren," the Clone Trooper said to himself. "Don't lose focus!"

Satren raced off, knocking down Death Watch Devils as more and more of them came.

"Since when did we have another speedster?!" Artemis yelled.

"Stay focused!" Paula said as she slashed down at a Death Watch Devil. "These guys really want what's in that warehouse!"

Ahsoka and Artemis nodded before Ahsoka spun around, slicing apart several Death Watch Devils before shooting at the with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Serra did the same while Katooni used her Whirlwind of Destiny to deflect the shots coming from more Death Watch Devils. She sent the blasts to the side, hitting other Death Watch Devils before disarming them. She dropped to the ground to let Barriss fly over and slash them down before Lux shot at them with Jaybo.

Artemis shot at more of the Death Watch Devils before she was suddenly knocked to the ground by Satren. He looked down to her with surprise before shooting a Death Watch Devil in the head. He felt more blue lightning surge through him before seven Death Watch Devils flew over and fired rockets at them from their jetpacks.

"Look out!" Zatanna called out. "Esrever Kcatta Noitcerid!" she incanted, her Spell causing the rockets to fly back at the Death Watch Devils.

Rocket flew up and created a protective barrier from more blasts from more incoming Death Watch Devils. Superboy flew up and tackled two of the Death Watch Devils while Aqualad sent water towards three more of them. Robin ran in with Anakin, the Chosen One disarming three Death Watch Devils before slashing four across the chest.

"What have you got?" Serra asked as she deflected blasts from more Death Watch Devils.

"The substance I found… it's a Speed Enhancer!" Robin exclaimed. "And it turns out Wally's drink had the same compounds in it!"

"What?!" Serra exclaimed.

Ahsoka tossed her lightsaber at seven Death Watch Devils before Anakin caught her lightsaber to stab at another Death Watch Devil. As soon as he was done with his Apprentice's blade, he tossed it back to Ahsoka.

Satren continued to race as the blue lightning grew stronger. Soon, he started to glow as he ran towards the Death Watch Devil Ships, exploding into blue lightning and causing two Ships to explode with him before the rest flew away.

"What was that?" Saw asked as he shot down a remaining Death Watch Devil.

"V9, our mystery substance," Robin explained. "Turns out that the Terrelian Trade Corps have been selling it as a drink, but it's really a Speed Enhancer."

Kid Flash gasped at this.

"So, Wally _didn't_ win the Race with his own Speed?" Saw asked.

"I did an experiment with his drink," Robin said. "Turns out _it_ was V9 too."

Wally looked to Jessika and raced off with her, making his way back to her outhouse and pinning her to the wall.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Kid Flash demanded.

"I don't know!" Jessika answered. "I swear!"

"Your V9 caused Satren to go out of control," Kid Flash said. "V9 isn't a normal drink, it's a drug!"

"I swear, I had no idea!" Jessika exclaimed as Kid Flash lifted her into the air. "I drank it, it didn't do anything to me. I thought it was harmless. I didn't know it would do _this!_ "

"Who made this?!" Kid Flash yelled.

"I don't know!" Jessika exclaimed. "They come from Mustafar, are given to the Terrelian Trade Corps—"

"Wait," Kid Flash said as he put Jessika down. " _Where_ did you say the V9 came from?"

"The crates are from Mustafar," Jessika said as she pointed to the V9 containers. "From there, the Terrelian Trade Corps take them away for trading."

Wally looked to the crates and inspected them. "Where do the Terrelian Trade Corps get these from?" he asked.

"They hate Mustafar, so someone leaves them on Mon Gazza," Jessika explained. "At least… I _think_ they do, from what I've heard. They're funded by some guy named Ziton Moj."

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Oh, no," he said. "Don't you know who that guy is?!"

"I don't know," Jessika repeated. "A businessman?"

"Worse," Kid Flash said. "He leads the Black Sun!"

"Aren't they with that Maul guy?" Jessika asked.

"They are," Wally said. "They're part of the Shadow Collective, which means that Maul created this…"

"And sold it off as a new drink," Jessika went on. "But what could he gain from this?"

"He wants people to get powers like me or the rest of the Young Justice," Kid Flash said. "Moj must have told him about me and Inertia when he was with the ORDER. We're the fastest guys alive who don't Podrace, and speed was the first thing he wanted to turn into a weapon out of all of our powers."

"Well, when you put it like that, I feel horrible," Jessika said. "Look, I never meant for any of this to happen," she said. "I just wanted to go fast, like you."

"Well, it's not easy to be like your hero," Kid Flash said. "Now, what could Maul want with exposing people to V9?"

Jessika snapped her fingers. "If he wants an army of speedsters, he'll want to conduct experiments," she said. "And those require test subjects."

"That's why Death Watch was here," Kid Flash said. "To find the Guinea Pigs!"

"And they must have come directly from Mustafar to find them!" Jessika deduced. "Every Ship has last pre-set coordinates for a return trip unless they plan to go somewhere else."

Kid Flash clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers at Jesse. "We need to get onto a Fighter and get Maul," he said. "We can't let him _or_ the other DarkSiders continue to spread V9."

"Let's get back to the site and hijack a Ship," Jessika said. "Now that I know the consequences of V9, I want to do anything I can to put an end to this nightmare."

Kid Flash nodded. "Let's go."

Jessika nodded and the two raced off back to the site.

Back at the Lake House, Robin was showing everyone the discovery he made from Wally's drink and the sample of V9. A hologram showing the chemical breakdown for each was shown on the table.

"Wally took this thing and he didn't know what it could do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Seems like it," Robin replied with a nod. "I bet when Satren took it, he didn't know it was V9. Anyone with the Speed Force isn't affected by its side effects, but anyone normal, without the Speed Force in their systems, will die from an overdose of this thing."

"Would someone mind telling me why anyone would make such a thing for the public to use?" Artemis asked.

"The Terrelian Trade Corps were selling these, and there were thefts of it every time a new shipment came in," Anakin said. "I say we talk with Yai Lan and see what he knows about this."

"Any idea where we can find this guy?" Katooni asked.

"I bet he's talking with Captain Panaka about the recent attack right now," Anakin said. "Come on."

"Yai Lan, you have to understand that this was an attack made by Death Watch," Captain Quarsh Panaka said to Yai Lan as the Naboo Guards were taking in the Death Watch Devils. "We were fortunate that the Young Justice was here to stop them before any more V9 was stolen."

Yai Lan scoffed. "None may have been taken, Captain, but this attack had raised the threat level of our competitors," he said as Kid Flash and Jessika sneaked past everyone and onto a Ship. "I warned you about this before, and that was my final warning."

Kid Flash looked to the coordinates set in the Mandalorian Fighter. "You were right," he said to Jessika. "Pre-Set Coordinates for Mustafar."

"You ever fly a ship before?" Jessika asked.

"There's a first time for everything," Kid Flash replied Ashe started up the systems. "Let's go. Maul will never see us coming."

"The Queen does not want a War with you or any other business organization," Captain Panaka said as the Death Watch Fighter took off. "We will find the source of the attackers and—"

"Hey!" A Death Watch Devil called out, causing Panaka and Yai Lan to turn around. "My Ship!"

Kid Flash and Jessika flew off into space, listening to the Mandalorian Death Watch Devils call out to them to come back.

"No turning back now." Jessika said.

"Making the Jump to Lightspeed now." Kid Flash said.

As soon as the Death Watch Fighter was in space, it took off into Hyperspace.

"One of yours?" Yai Lan asked.

"I have no idea who was in that." Captain Panaka replied.

At that moment, the Martian Bioship flew over. Captain Panaka and Yai Lan turned around again. As the Bioship landed, Anakin and the Young Justice came out.

"Yai Lan?" Paula asked as she walked towards the Terrelian Jango Jumper. "We need to have a word with you about your V9."

"I have a right to sue you all for these attacks!" Yai Lan exclaimed. "You were here this whole time and you did nothing!"

"Wait," Captain Panaka said as he looked to the Young Justice. "Where's Kid Flash?"

"He's not here either?" Ahsoka asked.

Katooni looked around and closed her eyes. She used the Force to feel everything around her before walking towards where the Death Watch Fighter once was.

"Your V9 is a drug," Anakin said to Yai Lan sternly. "It enhances speed but also kills anyone who uses it."

"Where are you getting such accusations?!" Yai Lan demanded.

"We did some runs on your drink, and found out it has dangerous contents in it that dangerously enhance speed," Robin said. "Where is this coming from?"

"Mustafar." Katooni spoke up.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"I sense that Kid Flash and another speedster were here, and they took a Mandalorian Fighter to Mustafar," Katooni explained. "That's where they are."

"The Black Sun," Barriss said. She turned back to Yai Lan. "Who's been supplying you with this V9?"

"Ziton Moj." Yai Lan answered.

"And the Black Sun went back to the DarkSiders," Miss Martian said. "That means that Maul was behind the distribution of V9!"

"And Wally's running right to Hell," Ahsoka said. "We have to stop them!"

"Let's go." Anakin said before R2 flew over with his Jedi Starfighter. He got in just as the Young Justice got into the Bioship. Both took off and made their way to Mustafar.

On Mustafar, Kid Flash and Jessika's stolen Death Watch Fighter came out of Hyperspace. Both speedsters looked to each other before Wally flew the ship down towards the surface, where other Mandalorian Fighters were.

" _Fighter 2174, you are late for check-in_ ," Gar Saxon said over the comlink. " _Maintain your position. We want an immediate report_."

" _Great_ ," Jessika said as she rolled her eyes. "Now they're onto us."

"I'm running a scan on the place," Kid Flash said as he scanned the fort. "Maul is on the top level. We're going to have to race our way through."

"I'm ready if you are." Jessika said as she lowered the visor of her helmet.

"Let's do this," Kid Flash said as he put his goggles on. "This is our Highway to Hell."

Several Death Watch Devils came out and prepared to board the stolen Fighter. As soon as the ramp lowered, Kid Flash and Jessika raced out, knocking aside the Death Watch Devils in their way before disarming the rest.

"More are on their way!" Jessika called out as she saw several heat signatures through her helmet.

"Let's get through them and find Maul!" Kid Flash said before racing towards the door, vibrating right through it.

"Here we come!" Jessika yelled as she ran through the door, this time making a hole in her shape instead of vibrating her molecules.

" _Sir, we're under attack!_ " A Death Watch Devil called out as Maul watched what was happening in his quarters.

" _They're too fast!_ " Another Death Watch Devil called out before letting out a scream.

"We must fall back!" Gar Saxon said to Maul.

"No," Maul said. "Ready more men. The rest of the Young Justice will follow," he ordered. "The Speedsters are mine."

Gar Saxon nodded. "Yes, Lord Maul," he said as he put on his helmet. "I will prepare for a counterattack right away." He said before running off.

Kid Flash and Jessika continued to race through the fort, knocking aside each Death Watch Devil as they went along. Soon, they reached the top floor, and they both leapt into the air and punched the door down, seeing Darth Maul behind it, unfazed as the door fell on front of him.

"You know, it _was_ open." Darth Maul snarked as the two Speedsters came to a halt.

"Darth Maul," Jessika said. "You invaded my Planet."

"I've invaded many Planets before, Child," Darth Maul remarked. "You will have to be more specific."

"We know you're the one behind the distribution of the V9 drug," Kid Flash said. "It stops here!"

"I can see you had a taste of it," Maul mused. "I can sense it in you," he said, causing Kid Flash and Jessika to narrow their eyes at him. "That's right. I know of the Speed Force. It connects to the Force itself. With my Velocity-9 Formula, I have gained speedsters to follow my commands. But you two… you have taken it… and you have not been affected. How very interesting."

"Can it, Maul!" Kid Flash yelled. "We're taking you in!"

Darth Maul laughed and activated his lightsaber. "Come and try," he said before he activated his second lightsaber. "I will make this quick."

Kid Flash and Jessika ran at Darth Maul, who lifted up his leg and performed a wide kick, sending Jessika into the air before Kid Flash kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards as his metal legs scraped the floor. Maul looked up and used the Force to lift Wally into the air before Jessika ran and attempted to punch him. Darth Maul noticed her and grabbed her fist before Kid Flash ran at him again, only for the Sith to send them both back.

At the same time, Anakin flew out of Hyperspace in his Jedi Starfighter, followed by the Young Justice in the Bioship.

"Why would Wally go in alone?" Rocket asked. "We've _all_ seen what Maul is capable of."

"I'm sure he was as surprised as all of us when he discovered what the V9 could do," Ahsoka said. "I know he feels responsible for what happened, but no matter what, we're a team. We have to do this together. We can't act alone."

"I don't think Wally _was_ alone," Barriss said as she looked down, seeing many downed Death Watch Devils. "There's no _way_ he could have taken _all_ of those guys down by himself."

"Really stormed the castle there, Wall-Man." Artemis mused.

"Hey, what's that?" Saw asked as he looked to the hole made by Jessika. "That's not Wally's shape."

"It's _not_ ," Connor said as he used his X-Ray Vision to take a closer look at the hole. "That's someone else."

"So there _was_ another Speedster around!" Robin exclaimed. "That would explain… absolutely nothing, actually."

"He mentioned working with another Speedster earlier," Anakin said. "I'm betting that's how he got the V9."

"We'd better get down there and make sure Wally and this new speedster don't do anything foolish." Serra said.

All of a sudden, several Death Watch Fighters flew up towards Anakin's Starfighter and the Bioship.

"I think it's too late for _that_ already," Miss Martian mused as she summoned the controls for the weapons. "Everyone, hang on!"

Inside of the fort, Kid Flash spun around his arms at Darth Maul, creating tornadoes. Jessika did the same, but Darth Maul spun around his lightsabers, countering the tornadoes the two Speedsters sent at him before throwing his lightsabers at them, forcing the two to stop their attack.

"This isn't working!" Jessika called out. "We need to try another approach!"

"Way ahead of you," Kid Flash said. "We're both fast, but he's not even _trying_ to match our speed!"

"He's slow, and we're fast, I get it." Jessika said as she rolled her eyes.

Wally's eyes widened. "The key isn't faster… it's slower," he said. "Okay, change of plan. We have to run away from him to work."

Jessika nodded. "Right."

Darth Maul ran towards the two and slashed at them, only for them to run out of the room.

"What are you up to?" Darth Maul asked.

Outside, Miss Martian fired at the incoming Fighters. Anakin chased two of the Fighters before forming his Jedi Cycle.

"We're going in for a landing!" Ahsoka called out as she unsheathed her lightsabers. "Get ready!"

Kid Flash and Jessika ran outside, where the Young Justice landed and got out. Ahsoka looked to Wally and Jessika as they got into running stances.

"Go." Ahsoka said before she looked to the Death Watch Devils. She formed her SokaTan Symbol and spun around, sending it towards them and sending them back.

Wally and Jessika ran back up the stairs, gaining as much speed as they could. When they reached the top, Darth Maul turned around to slash at them, but Wally sent a punch at his face before Jessika bicycle-kicked him into the wall, causing it to crack.

"Damn you!" Maul yelled as he ran towards the two speedsters again.

Wally and Jessika looked to each other and nodded. They started to run around Maul as he glared at them. Using the lightning trailing behind them, they went faster and faster. Soon, they stopped in front and behind him, throwing the lightning they gained at Maul, sending a surge of electricity through him before the two kicked him into the halls.

Maul looked up and snarled. "You win… _this_ time." He said before deactivating his lightsabers, letting him drop through a passageway beneath him.

Outside, the Young Justice continued to fight against the Death Watch Devils. Anakin, Ahsoka, Katooni, Serra, Miss Martian and Barriss all slashed at the Devils before Artemis, Saw, Rebel, Drol, Robin, Superboy and Huntress shot at them. Aqualad sent his Water-Bearers into the ground and electrocuted the water while Zatanna and Rocket trapped the Death Watch Devils in magically-enhanced bubbles.

Kid Flash and Jessika ran out, seeing what was going on.

"I see you missed the party." Wally quipped.

"Where's Maul?" Ahsoka asked.

"He disappeared," Jessika explained. "After we beat him, we couldn't find him."

"And… who are you?" Anakin asked.

"This is Jessika," Wally explained. "But she likes Jesse better. Really quick in action."

"Quick?" Jesse asked. "How about I use that? Jesse Quick."

"Sounds like a keeper," Wally said before picking up a Death Watch Helmet. "Souvenir!" he cheered before the rest of the Young Justice came over. "Sorry for ruining our day off."

"Oh, we don't mind," Ahsoka said. "In our own way… we _all_ had fun."

Jesse smiled. "Is it okay if I tag along with you?" she asked. "It gets boring on Naboo."

Anakin grinned. "I think you'll make a fine addition to the Young Justice."

Soon, the Young Justice left, the Justice League arriving to fetch them. Maul watched from it all happen from back in his quarters and narrowed his eyes at them before disappearing into the shadows. He pulled up a hologram of League and Young Justice activity, seeing Wonder Woman using her Lasso of Truth to interrogate someone before grinning.

"This will do."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my new Chapter? Finally got around to a beach episode. This took me a while to do, so I hope you like the work I put into this. I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear what you have to say. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! See you soon!


	3. Truth Be Told…

Hello, everyone, and Merry Christmas! How are you all doing this fine holiday season? You get what you wanted from under the tree? I sure hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** , coming back to you this Holiday Season with a brand-new Chapter for **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! I recently saw the new movie **Rogue One: A Star Wars Story** , and it was awesome! Did any of you happen to see it? What did you think of it? I'm glad that I managed to get far with my newest Story, especially when I have all of you to thank for helping me come so far. My thanks goes out to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren,** **Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2** **nd** **, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, Spartan of Chaos, Neos the Final Builder, ToLegitt2Quit, Carlos Jacob, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. I don't know where I would be on this Holiday to have come so far. Thank you all. Now, before I start on my newest Chapter, please allow me to address some of your reviews. First off, we have **KGuest**. I understand what you are saying about having more independence for the Young Justice, and I'll keep that in mind. Next, we have **Carlos Jacob**. I will see what I can do to have characters from the Expanded Universe take an interest in Classic and Modern Earth movies. I plan to do a Story based on Kalifa before she joined the Neo Young Justice. For the others, I am not so sure. I haven't read the **Catalyst** Story yet, but it sounds interesting. I have seen **Hoshino: Star Wars FanFilm** on **YouTube** and I could do some events of what happened before the present events of the FanFilm. I will look into the **Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Untold Stories** , and see what I can do for them like I did with my version of **The Bad Batch Arc**. And thank you for enjoying my inclusion of Captain Panaka in my last Chapter. Now, with all reviews out of the way, and your presents unwrapped, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Truth Be Told…

 _ **In Memory of John Herschel Glenn Jr. (July 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1921 – December 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _ **And…**_

 _ **In Memory of Craig Graham Sager, Sr. (June 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1951 – December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _Success is not final, failure is not fatal. It is the courage to continue that counts_.

 _ **A man of many mysteries! Following the fall of Gemini Rouge, Darth Maul has taken control of the DarkSiders, and has gained numerous new followers, including Komari Vosa of the LOST TWENTY. After a failed plot to gain an army of speedsters, Maul continues to elude the Young Justice. With the distribution of Velocity Nine stopped and Super Tank Armor collected, both good and evil forces plan their next move, but Darth Maul has his sights set on the Amazonian Princess of Themyscira, Wonder Woman. While his research into her is unknown to his enemies, he plots his next move. Now, we find our heroes back at the Jedi Temple after a well-deserved vacation on Naboo**_.

Ahsoka stood with Anakin, Kid Flash and Robin as they reported to the Jedi Council and Padmé. Ever since their discovery of the speed enhancer drug known as Velocity Nine on Naboo, they knew that there was more to the DarkSiders than it seemed.

"Based on what Jesse and I have discovered, Darth Maul was planning to put speedsters like me and her under his control," Kid Flash reported. "He used the Terrelian Trading Corps to distribute the V9 drug. Jesse and I were unaffected by its deadly effects, but I can't say the same for the rest of the people who might have had a taste of it."

" _This is most disturbing_ ," Padmé said. " _I will address the Senate about this matter and ensure that all Planets are secured in case the DarkSiders conduct any more of these experiments_ ," she said. " _My Planet is not to be used as a testing ground_."

"There's more," Anakin said. "We found out where Maul's base of operations is. It's on Mustafar."

" _We will look into Mustafar and have any available Jedi try to take the base_ ," Mace Windu said. " _Hopefully, with the capture of a major leader of the DarkSiders, we can turn the tide of the War in our favor_."

"We _have_ to find out what Maul's next move is going to be before he makes it." Ahsoka said.

All of a sudden, sudden, a Jedi Temple Guard walked into the room.

"Forgive me for the interruption," the Jedi Temple Guard said. "But you are needed back on the _Equinox_ by the Justice League."

"We'll be there once we're done with our debrief." Ahsoka said.

"I am afraid that this is urgent," the Jedi Temple Guard stated. "You are needed immediately."

Anakin nodded. "We'll be right there," he said before turning back to the Council and Padmé. "This will be quick."

" _Take all the time you need_." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka nodded before she, Anakin, Robin and Kid Flash made their way out of the room and towards the _Equinox_.

Meanwhile, Darth Maul was looking over all of Wonder Woman's fights from Earth-16. While her silver bracelets were her weapons of defense, he always noticed that she would use her Lasso whenever she captured and interrogated anyone. To add to that, she would always get the information she needed out from anyone the Lasso went around.

"This Lasso is quite a potent weapon," C-3PX mused as he and Gar Saxon watched the footage with Darth Maul. "What is your plan?"

"What is this weapon?" Maul asked.

"They call it the Lasso of Truth," Gar Saxon replied. "From what I have heard, even the people with the strongest will have fallen victim to it, and whoever is bound by the Lasso cannot lie."

"A civilization is built on lies," Maul said. "Even if toppled by its enemies, it can rise again… but if the truth topples it from the inside… is dead forever," he said. He placed his hand to his chin and turned around. "Prepare a squadron of seven soldiers," he ordered. "Tell them to plot a course for Scarif," he ordered. "I will take over from there."

"Right away, Lord Maul." Gar Saxon said as he walked off to ready the Death Watch Devils.

Back at Coruscant, Ahsoka, Anakin, Robin and Kid Flash were making their way from Coruscant up to the _Equinox_ , where a familiar Weequay Saucer was rested inside of the Hangar Bay.

"Isn't that the _Black Pearl_?" Robin asked.

"That means only one thing," Ahsoka said as the Gunship landed inside of the Hangar Bay, where a crew of Weequay Pirates were waiting with the rest of the Young Justice. "Hondo."

As soon as the Gunship landed, Ahsoka, Anakin, Robin and Kid Flash walked out. The rest of the core members of the Young Justice flew towards the Hangar Bay as well, and Miss Martian and the rest of the Young Justice came out.

"My friends, my friends!" Hondo exclaimed as he walked up to the Young Justice. "It is so _good_ to see you again!" he said as all of the Young Justice looked to him with confusion. "Thanks to your generous donation, I now have my base working again, and with Gemini gone, nothing could be better!" he said before turning to Ahsoka. "I am truly sorry for the loss of Sonia," he said sincerely. "She might have been a worthy opponent, but I _knew_ she was always meant to be a Jedi!"

"Uh… thanks." Ahsoka said.

"And a twenty-one gun salute to your promotion to Jedi Knight!" Hondo exclaimed, causing everyone to gasp before he turned to his crew. "Fire at will!"

All of the Pirates cheered as the seven Weequays he brought with him stepped up, firing into the air at the same time. They did it two more times, firing off in their own version of a twenty-one gun salute.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said as she, Anakin and the rest of the Young Justice regained themselves, having shielded themselves from the blaster fire. "I'm honored."

"So, what brings _you_ here?" Paula asked as she walked up, as did the Justice League Representatives. "I doubt you came here only to honor Ahsoka and Sonia."

"My single lady…" Hondo started out.

" _Married_ Lady," Artemis corrected as stormed up and held up Paula's hand with the ring from Admiral Tarkin. "My Mom… and Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin."

"You are _married_ now?" Hondo asked. "Oh, Sportsmaster will not be happy to hear about this."

"He doesn't know yet." Paula said.

"Well, that's _one_ of the reasons why I am here," Hondo said. "The other reason is a treasure trove me and my crew came across."

"We are _not_ paying you for the damages… again!" Lux exclaimed.

"Oh, no. I am not looking for _you_ to give something to _me_ …" Hondo corrected. "But for _me_ … to give something to _you_."

The Young Justice looked to each other with confusion.

"Are we talking about the same Hondo who took Dooku hostage… and roofied my Masters?" Ahsoka asked.

"He managed to capture Count Dooku?" Miss Martian asked. " _The_ Count Dooku? The same one who took Anakin's arm?"

"Yes, that one," Hondo replied. He turned around and walked towards his Ship as the rest of the Young Justice followed. "Walk with me," he said. "Not long ago, me and my men came across a Separatist Sheathipede-Class Shuttle heading for the Techno Union," he explained. "We discovered treasure among the Transport from a Planet from your Expanded Universe, most likely making its way to that greedy Wat Tambor."

"Which one?" Superboy asked. "We have a lot, like this Expanded Universe does."

"The one where the leader of your five Justice Leaguers." Hondo replied.

Dinah raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I…" she started out. "I don't come from another Planet."

"I was referring to the one with bright colors," Hondo said. "The more attractive one."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dinah exclaimed offensively. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"I think he's talking about me," Wonder Woman said as she stepped up. "But I don't come from another Planet."

"But the manifest says the cargo came from a place called Themyscira," Hondo said. "And since there is no place on Earth I have learned about called Themyscira, the cargo must come from another Planet."

"Themyscira is an Island," Wonder Woman said. She suddenly realized what Hondo was saying. "Wait," she said. "What do you mean that the cargo came from there?" she asked. "My people never make trade deals with anyone outside the Island."

"I have come to a conclusion that someone on this Island must be making deals with the Separatists," Hondo said before he looked to his men. "Unload the cargo!" he ordered.

All of the Weequay Pirates nodded and went inside of the Ship, taking out several crates.

"Let's see this." Katooni said as she sliced open the crates, revealing Themyscirian relics and metals. "Whoa," she said. "Hondo wasn't kidding."

"Of course," Hondo said as he knelt down to Katooni. "I am an honorable man now, thanks to you."

"All of this is from Themyscira," Wonder Woman said as she took out a sword with a crossguard in the shape of wings. She looked to another crate and took out a red shield with a blue inner border with gold stars decorated around it, as well as a red border outline and the same golden _**W**_ on her suit. "How could all this have fallen into the hands of the Separatists?"

"More like the hands of the Light, and _then_ the Separatists," Hondo said before a Weequay Pirate came out with someone behind him in the shadows. "These are all valuable, and belong to someone of Themyscira, but when I found someone in the cargo hold—"

"Some _one?_ " Anakin asked. "You mean to say that the Separatists took some _one_ from Themyscira to take to Wat Tambor?"

"I have a code of honor," Hondo said. "And that is that people are _not_ cargo!" he said strictly. "I promised I would bring her to Diana…" he started out before looking to Wonder Woman. "And I intend to keep that promise."

"How did you know my name was…?" Wonder Woman started out.

"Canary's name is Dinah, and there are two women in the Justice League here," Hondo said. "That means that _you_ are Diana."

Ahsoka grinned. "What do you know?" she spoke up. "Hondo's not only a pirate, but a detective too."

"No, that was just a sheer lucky guess," Hondo replied. "Now, you would think I would leave the girl to the Separatists… but I chose not to!" he declared. "She claims that where she comes from, her Father is a God, and if I did not deliver my end of the bargain, her Father would strike lightning down at me. As you know, I am quite cautious of people with power greater than mine, so be prepared for anything." He said.

"And you believe her?" Zatanna asked. "Well, Doctor Fate technically _is_ the Lord of Order."

"Come on out, child," Hondo said. "Here is Princess Diana, as promised," he said as he motioned his hands to Diana. "Please, do not tell your Father to curse me."

"He won't," the girl said as she came out of the shadows. "I just wanted to make sure you kept your word."

Everyone looked to the girl. She was around eleven years old and had a slender yet muscular build, blue eyes and blonde hair in unkempt bangs, a black headband over her hair, a black sleeveless top, dark-red jeans and blue shoes.

"This is the daughter of a God?" Rocket asked.

"Her name is Cassandra," Hondo said. "Her Mother is Helena Sandsmark, and her Father… he's a God names Seuss."

"I think you mean Zeus," Serra said, causing everyone to turn to her. "Alright. I paid attention in Mythology Class. I know a thing or two about the Odyssey."

"Yes, well, I found her being held in the Shuttle," Hondo explained. "There were seventeen MagnaGuards at her feet, and she was chained against the wall. I'm telling you, she has the makings of a—"

"Say 'pirate', and we call off this parley." Connor said.

"I was going to say 'warrior'," Hondo said. "Anyways, as I said before, people are not cargo, so I took her _and_ the cargo and came to you in hopes of making sure she is safe. I would go through the Vortex to bring her back myself, had those Vulture Droids not shown up to attack me and my crew."

"I say we could have stayed and took them on," Cassandra said. "I'm willing to go up against anyone stronger than me."

"You're crazy!" Barriss exclaimed.

"No, she's right," Hondo said. "When those Blade Runners came, she took them _all_ out without any assistance. Even tossed a Droideka out of the Ship."

"She's strong, but she still needs training," Dinah said. "Perhaps she can—"

All of a sudden, the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked.

"One of our bases is under attack," Tup explained as he ran over. "Maul and his Death Watch Commandos were spotted at Scarif."

"Not the _new_ base!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Hold on," Cassandra said as Robin turned to her. "I've been in the Expanded Universe for only three hours. _What_ is going on?"

"I'll explain on the way," Ahsoka said as she turned to Cassandra. "Come on, Cassie!" she called out as she made her way towards the Bioship. She stopped and turned back. "Can I call you Cassie?"

"It fits," Wonder Woman said. "Now, let's go!"

The _Equinox_ turned around from facing Coruscant and started to make the jump to Lightspeed. Soon, it went into Hyperspace and made its way to the Planet of Scarif.

On Scarif, Darth Maul was leading his Death Watch Devils against the Clone Troopers stationed at the base. He deflected all of the blaster fire sent at him and his soldiers as they stood at a stalemate at the shore. He ran towards the Clone Troopers as they continued to fire before performing a barrel roll through several blasts. He landed and spun around as he deflected more blasts before sending a Force-Push towards the Clones, sending them back.

"Keep going!" Gar Saxon ordered his troops.

"Kill them all!" Darth Maul yelled as he tossed his lightsaber towards a Clone Commander, killing him immediately.

Soon, the _Equinox_ came out of Hyperspace. Ahsoka, Anakin and Serra flew down in their Jedi Starfighters while Cassie and Wonder Woman joined the Young Justice as all four Ships flew down to the surface.

"We just made a base here!" Jaybo exclaimed. "We can't lose this one so soon!"

"Let me out once we enter the atmosphere!" Connor called out.

"I'm coming too!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Not without me," Diana said. "You can't just rush into battle."

Cassie grinned as she noticed that the Bioship just entered the atmosphere. "Watch me." She challenged.

Wonder Woman gasped as Miss Martian opened up the hatch. Connor leapt out, followed by Cassie. Wonder Woman groaned and flew out as well, the three making their way down to where the battle was taking place.

"Switching to infrared!" Connor called out as his visor came over his eyes. He scanned the ground to find Maul. "Locked onto Maul!" he called out before seeing the Death Watch Devils he brought with him. "What? That's weird."

"What?" Ahsoka asked as she, Anakin and Serra formed their Jedi Cycles.

"He just brought seven Death Watch Commandos with him," Superboy reported. "I don't see a single dead Mandalorian down there."

Darth Maul cut down a Clone Trooper before hearing Superboy. He looked into the air to see him, Cassie and Wonder Woman fly down.

"Perfect," Darth Maul said. "Just what I was hoping for," he said before looking to one of the Death Watch Devils. "Hack into their Comm Channel."

"They stopped!" Wonder Woman called out. "What now?"

" _Do not engage!_ " Ahsoka called out. " _Maul is deceptive. He might be planning a trap. Do NOT engage!_ "

"Tano is ordering not to attack," a Death Watch Devil informed Darth Maul. "They might be trying to overwhelm us."

"Tano is not my target… for now," Maul said as he continued to watch everyone make their way down. "Signal for our sniper to fire."

Gar Saxon nodded and pressed the side of his helmet. "Skaro, fire." He ordered.

From the trees, Skaro was mounting a cannon. He aimed up and fired, causing Ahsoka and M'gann to break off their flight pattern.

"Can someone take care of that cannon?" Anakin asked.

"I'm on it!" Wonder Woman called out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Cassie called out as she flew after Wonder Woman.

Skaro watched as Wonder Woman and Cassie flew down towards him. He quickly got off of the cannon and ran away, but Wonder Woman landed and kicked him towards a tree. Skaro got up and punched Wonder Woman, who blocked his attack before he flew back and took out his blaster, firing at her. She used her silver bracelets to deflect the blasts before Cassie flew down and ripped the jetpack off.

"What?!" Skaro exclaimed before Cassie tossed him to the ground.

"Got him!" Cassie called out.

"Hold him still," Wonder Woman said as she took out her Lasso. "There's something off here, and we're about to know what it is."

Cassie nodded and restrained Skaro. The Death Watch Commando elbowed Cassie away before he was bound by the Lasso of Truth.

" _Linking everyone up now_ ," Miss Martian said as she linked everyone up through the Psychic Link. " _We all good to go?_ "

" _Yes_ ," Kaldur replied. " _Time to take Maul in_."

"Do _not_ let them take back this base!" Darth Maul ordered as he turned to the Bioship and the Jedi Starfighters landing.

Anakin and Ahsoka leapt out, deflecting blaster fire from the Death Watch Devils before Miss Martian and Zatanna flew out, slashing down at one Death Watch Devil before the rest of the Young Justice got out as well. Paula formed her blaster tonfas and shot at the Death Watch Devils, all using shields to defend themselves, before Kid Flash ran up to Maul just as Saw aimed his blaster at him.

Darth Maul grinned and remained where he was. As Kid Flash raced towards him, he suddenly fizzed, causing the speedster to race through him before a blast from Saw knocked his goggles off.

" _I am impressed, Wallace_ ," a hologram of Darth Maul said as he turned around. " _But you are too late_."

" _Guys, are you seeing this?_ " Kid Flash asked through the Psychic Link. " _He's just a hologram!_ "

" _Don't worry_ ," Cassie said. " _Wonder Woman's about to get some answers from our surprise attacker_."

"Where is Maul?" Diana demanded as she wrapped the Lasso tight around Skaro. "Are there any other troops he brought besides the seven on the Beach?" she asked. "The Lasso commands you to reveal the truth!"

"I am the only one there is," Skaro replied. "Maul is right behind you."

"I'm not falling for that." Wonder Woman said.

"Look out!" Cassie called out as Maul activated his lightsaber behind Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman gasped and turned around, seeing Maul appear and strike at her. She held up one of her bracelets, but upon the lightsaber hitting it, she was pushed back. She groaned and suddenly felt a pain in her arm.

"Bullets and blasters, your bracelets can defend against," Maul taunted. "But the blade of a lightsaber… not so much."

" _He's here!_ " Wonder Woman called out through the Psychic Link. " _Get over here! Cassie and I are under attack!_ "

Darth Maul cackled and slashed at Wonder Woman, who was forced to block the attacks with her silver bracelets. As she was backed away, she could hear the bracelets crack. Maul struck at her with Ataru violently, destroying her right bracelet before grabbing her left arm and throwing her to the side.

"You're done for!" Cassie called out as she ran towards Maul.

"Interesting," Darth Maul said as he used the Force to unravel the Lasso of Truth around Skaro. He cracked it and whipped Cassie away, but she recovered and picked up Skaro's blaster, firing at him. "What an interesting girl you are." He mused before wrapping the Lasso around her arms.

"Hey!" Cassie called out.

"But not good enough," Darth Maul said before throwing her to the side. "I expected more."

"You're about to get it!" Cassie called out as she got up. She flew towards Maul and grabbed Savage's lightsaber before activating it.

Maul backed away and block Cassie's first slash before disarming her of the lightsaber easily. He Force-Choked her into the air, but she kicked him away into Wonder Woman.

"Hand over my Lasso." Wonder Woman ordered.

"You have nowhere to go. Nothing else to do." Cassie said as she and Wonder Woman circled Maul.

Maul grinned and held out his lightsabers. He spun them around in front of him and behind him, causing the two Amazonians to shield their eyes. Cassie flew over the lightsaber facing her and attempted to land a punch on Darth Maul, but he grabbed her and tossed her into Wonder Woman, knocking them both out.

"Can I do that?" Darth Maul asked before he placed his lightsaber and the Lasso of Truth onto his belt. He walked away and dialed his comlink. "Saxon, have everyone pull out. We have what we came here for."

All of a sudden, Clone Troopers arrived, coming out from the trees and firing at Darth Maul. Maul looked around and used one lightsaber to deflect all of the blasts before he took out the Lasso of Truth, wrapping it around a Clone Trooper.

"I hear the Chancellor is on Earth, yet someone else is running the Senate in his place," Darth Maul said as he tightened the grip of the Lasso on the Clone Trooper. "Who is this de facto Chancellor?"

"Padmé Amidala."

"Excellent," Darth Maul said before pulling on the Lasso, strangling the Clone Trooper to death. He tossed his lightsaber around and killed off the rest of the Clone Troopers before walking away. "Saxon… some time today would be good." He said through the comlink.

"Right." Saxon replied as the Young Justice surrounded him and his troops. He fired at the ground, creating a smokescreen.

"I've got this," Wally said as he created wind, blowing the smoke away. As the smoke cleared, Saxon and the Death Watch Devils were gone. "Okay, this is getting old." The speedster complained.

"Where's Wonder Woman?" Saw asked.

At that moment, two Mandalorian Fighters flew off. Artemis, Saw, Jaybo, Lux and Paula all fired at it, but it flew off.

Katooni closed her eyes and tuned in with the Force. She took everything in for a moment before opening her eyes and letting out a gasp.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're in the forest!" Katooni exclaimed. "And they're out cold! Wonder Woman _and_ Cassie!"

"Let's go!" Aqualad called out as he led the Young Justice into the Forest.

"Why would Maul leave us and take on Wonder Woman directly?" Barriss asked. "Even _I_ wouldn't have been foolish enough to do that if I were still with the ORDER."

At that moment, Cassie got up. She looked around before seeing Wonder Woman groaning. She gasped and tended to her as the Young Justice arrived.

"What happened?" Anakin asked. "What did Maul want?"

Wonder Woman groaned as she regained consciousness. She started to feel her body before going frantic, searching all over the ground.

"No, no, no!" Wonder Woman worried. "He has it!"

"Has what?" Ahsoka asked before looking to Wonder Woman's belt. Her eyes widened. "He took your Lasso?"

"Why?" Katooni asked.

"It's not just a Lasso," Wonder Woman replied. "It's a magic Lasso that can get the truth out of anyone."

"Lasso of Truth," Cassie explained. "No one can lie whenever they're held by it."

"And now… _Maul_ has it." Wonder Woman said.

In Hyperspace, Darth Maul was inspecting the Lasso of Truth. As he was, Skaro walked up to him.

"You didn't leave me there to die, did you, my Lord?" Skaro asked nervously.

"Do you doubt my methods, Skaro?" Darth Maul asked.

"Not at all." Skaro replied quickly as Gar Saxon got up.

"Let us put that to the test," Maul said before wrapping the Lasso of Truth around Skaro. "Now, what are your _true_ feelings?"

"Lord Maul, I was certain that you had my fire at the Young Justice as a diversion to be killed off," Skaro said quickly. "I thought you wanted to dispose of me."

"It really _does_ reveal the truth," Darth Maul mused before releasing Skaro from the hold of the Lasso. "Thank you for your input."

"What shall we do now?" Gar Saxon asked. "That Rope is bewitched."

"No, only powered by magic," Maul retorted. He tossed the Lasso into the air and took out his lightsaber, slashing at it. Gar Saxon gasped as it fell to the ground, not even burned. "And as indestructible as the Zillo Beast, I can see," he mused before picking it up. "Hmm, to uncover the magic within this, we must find someone who knows more about magic than anyone," he said. He looked up to Saxon. "Set course for Dathomir." He ordered.

"Right away, my Lord." Gar Saxon replied before heading back to the controls to set a course for Dathomir.

Back on Scarif, Gunships from the _Equinox_ had landed. Jesse Quick was racing around the area. Waiting for her were Ahsoka and Black Canary. After a while, she raced back over.

"I searched the area," Jessika said. "Looks like Maul's attack here was just a ploy to lure you all here."

"And he wanted Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth," Ahsoka said. She let out a sigh. "We should have been more careful."

"Don't worry," Dinah said. "We all make mistakes."

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied. "So… how's Diana doing?"

"She's hanging in there," Dinah replied. "Know that this is tough for her, Ahsoka. The Lasso of Truth is really important to her."

At a Communications Panel at one of the Gunships, Cassie watched as Wonder Woman reported to Batman, Superman and Jon Stewart.

"Maul seemed to be expecting us," Wonder Woman said. "He targeted me… and took away my Lasso of Truth."

" _This isn't good_ ," Batman said. " _Darth Maul must have learned about its properties so he could use it for his army_."

"All this time, I never thought anyone would try something like this," Diana said. "I can't believe I lost it. My Mother trusted me with it. It's a sacred weapon, and I let a Sith take it."

" _Don't worry_ ," Superman said. " _I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get it back_."

"It wasn't her fault," Cassie said as she finally spoke up. The Justice League turned to her as she walked over. "It was mine."

" _Who is this?_ " Jon asked.

"Her name is Cassandra Sandsmark," Wonder Woman explained. "She was captured by the Separatists with Themyscirian artifacts, weapons and metals. Hondo got all of the stolen goods, as well as Cassie, and brought them to us."

"I tried to help Wonder Woman fight Maul," Cassie explained. "I wanted to get the Lasso back… but I only got in the way," she said as she looked down sadly. "If you can get in touch with my Mother, Helena Sandsmark… please tell her that I am with Wonder Woman… and will be heading back so that I won't get in the way again." She said before walking away.

"Cassie…" Wonder Woman said as she reached her hand out to try and stop Cassie.

Cassie turned around, seeming to consider rethinking about her decision. After a while, she turned back around and walked away.

In Hyperspace, Darth Maul was making his way onto another Mandalorian Fighter.

"The coordinates for Dathomir have been set, Lord Maul," Gar Saxon reported. "Shall we meet you back on Mustafar when you are done on Dathomir?"

"I want you to go to my Base on Nal Kapok first," Darth Maul said. "Once you get there, retrieve something for me."

"Where will I find it?" Gar Saxon asked.

"You know the way to the Base," Darth Maul said. "Inside of there…" he started out as Saxon started to make motions as to where he should look. "In a compartment near the Holocron Chamber under the fifth arch on the top floor… you will find some very valuable items that will be of use to us," he said as Saxon processed all of the directions. "Do not let yourself be seen," he added on sternly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Maul," Gar Saxon replied. "Good luck."

"I do not believe in luck." Maul said before he flew off, detaching from the Mandalorian Shuttle and taking the Fighter off into Hyperspace.

"Set course for Nal Kapok." Gar Saxon ordered the pilot.

On Serenno, Count Dooku was meditating. His lightsaber was placed in front of him on the ground and his MagnaGuards stood around the room, armed as they guarded over the Dark Apprentice of Darth Sidious.

Outside, Tol Skorr stood with the Terror Twins and several Blade Runner Droids, as well as MagnaGuards with rocket-launchers.

"Have anything?" Skorr asked.

"So far, everything seems normal," Tuppence replied. "We got word from Savage that our new partners are going to be joining us. They already sent something to Earth, somewhere near Kord Industries."

"It won't be long until the Light has control over the Earth." Tol Skorr said.

All of a sudden, Darth Maul's Mandalorian Fighter flew over. Everyone looked up as Darth Maul landed, his lightsaber in his hand, its red blade activated.

"Attack!" Tommy ordered the MagnaGuards.

Darth Maul looked up as the MagnaGuards fired at him. He deflected all of the rockets sent at him before using the Force to crush them.

Tommy and Tuppence ran over, firing at Maul with their blasters. Maul just used the Force to grab their Blasters and sliced them apart. Tommy ran in and punched at Maul, but Maul grabbed him and threw him towards Tuppence, causing the two to fall to the ground.

"I couldn't help but overhear," Maul said before wrapping the Lasso of Truth around the Twins. " _Who_ exactly is the new Partner of the Light?" he asked. "You can't lie yourself out of this one," he taunted. "May the truth set you free."

"They… call… themselves… the Reach." Tommy replied, trying to resist the Lasso.

"You can't _stop_ them!" Tuppence called out.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Maul said before he released the twins. As expected, they ran to attack him, but he Force-Choked them and tossed them over to the side before jumping up to the foot of Dooku's Palace, where Tol Skorr was waiting for him with his lightsaber activated and ready.

"You're not going anywhere, Maul!" Tol Skorr called out before spinning around and performing a Vaapad slash at the leader of the DarkSiders.

"Another Sith Pretender," Maul mused as he spun around his lightsaber. "How quaint."

Darth Maul activated his lightsaber again and walked forward, blocking Skorr's attack with Shien before breaking off. He lashed out at him with the Lasso before spinning and striking at him with Ataru. Tol Skorr, surprised by the revelation of the Lasso of Truth, narrowly avoided it by slashing it to the side before blocking a Shii-Cho attack from Darth Maul. Maul kicked Skorr away before levitating several rocks towards him. Tol Skorr slashed apart the rocks before Maul lifted him into the air and through the door of the palace, landing a few feet in front of Count Dooku.

"Master…" Skorr said as Dooku looked to him with surprise. "He is here."

"Who, my Apprentice?" Dooku asked as he ran to Tol Skorr's aid.

"So… _you_ are the Sith Pretender," Darth Maul said, causing Dooku to look up. He used the Force to grab his lightsaber before activating it as Darth Maul walked into the room. "Count Dooku… or… as our Master calls you… Darth Tyranus."

"You are no longer the Apprentice of my Master," Count Dooku retorted. "Whatever it is you want, you will not find it here."

"Oh, you _know_ what it is I want," Darth Maul said. "The location of Darth Sidious. Where is he?!"

"I will not betray Lord Sidious like you did." Count Dooku said as he placed his lightsaber up to his face. He saluted Maul before charging at him, using Makashi to make the first move.

Maul growled and spun around his lightsaber with Ataru, countering Dooku's attack before activating his second lightsaber. Dooku looked down as Maul struck at him with Savage's lightsaber, breaking off with Maul to block the second attack. He found himself getting pushed back as Darth Maul attacked him with Niman.

As Darth Maul brought his lightsabers down onto Dooku, the Sith of Serenno held up his own lightsaber and blocked the two crossed blades. The three red blades locked together with one another before Dooku Force-Pushed Maul away.

"Kill him." Dooku ordered as the MagnaGuards and Blade Runners charged forward.

Darth Maul looked around and grinned. All of the Blade Runners charged at him, but he tossed his lightsaber at them, destroying them all at once before taking out the Lasso of Truth and wrapping it around three MagnaGuards. As he fought off the remaining two, he pulled the three MagnaGuards in and cut them all in half before stabbing the other two MagnaGuards. As he disposed of the Droids, Count Dooku sent Sith Lightning at him, but he held up Savage's lightsaber while tying his main lightsaber onto the end of the Lasso. He lashed out at Dooku with it, causing him to knock it aside several times before eventually disarming him of his weapon.

Darth Maul grinned as he saw the curved hilt fall to the side. He called his lightsaber back before lifting Dooku into the air, slamming him onto the ground before throwing him to the wall and back.

"Let the Truth set you free." Darth Maul said as he wrapped the Lasso of Truth around Count Dooku.

Dooku looked up as the Lasso of Truth tightened around him. It started to glow, and he groaned in pain.

"Let's try this again, Tyranus," Darth Maul said. "Where _is_ Darth Sidious? You can't escape this one."

"I will _not_ answer to _you!_ " Count Dooku hissed, calling back his lightsaber. It activated and flew towards the Lasso, but it bounced off and slid right back to where it was.

"That was… embarrassing," Darth Maul mused. "Now… Darth Sidious," he said as he turned back to Count Dooku. "Where _is_ he?"

Dooku struggled against the Lasso of Truth before it glowed again, causing him to yell. "He… is on… Earth…" he finally revealed. "You will find him… in the care… of the League of Shadows."

"That wasn't so hard… was it?" Darth Maul asked as he released Dooku. He Force-Pushed him towards his desk before walking out, placing his weapons back onto his belt.

Count Dooku panted as he got up. He looked to Tol Skorr, who was also getting back up, and nodded. The two sent Sith Lightning at Maul while his back was turned, but all of a sudden, the Reverse-Flash raced over and threw the Lightning back at them. He grabbed Tol Skorr and threw him to the side before disappearing.

"Thank you, Thawne," Maul said. "Now… find Darth Sidious."

" _ **Yes, my Master**_." Eobard Thawne said before racing away in a streak of red lightning.

"Now, onto more urgent matters." Darth Maul said as he used the Force to bring his Starfighter to him. He leapt up into the cockpit and took off towards Dathomir.

Cassie waited for the Gunship to take her back through the Vortex back on Scarif. She walked along the shore sadly, thinking about what she did. She turned to Wonder Woman for a moment as she looked to her. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, she turned away, much to the sadness of Wonder Woman.

"So, what's with this Lasso of Truth?" Anakin asked Ahsoka as they, as well as Katooni, watched Wonder Woman turn back to talk with the League on Earth. "Aside from being able to get the truth out of anyone, that is."

"From my time on Earth, I learned it is an unbreakable Lasso," Ahsoka explained. "It has magic properties that can force anyone with the strongest will to reveal the truth. There were a good number of ORDER Troopers she caught who told her everything she needed to know when she used it on them."

"Does it work on anyone who has the Force?" Katooni asked. "You must know if it can at least do that."

"I never was able to figure out if it could do that," Ahsoka replied. "She used it to restrain Barriss when we were on Dantooine, but she never forced her to reveal the truth."

"She has silver bracelets that can deflect any kind of blaster fire," Anakin said. "So what's so important about the Lasso?"

"It was given to her by her Mother, Hippolyta," Cassie explained as she walked over. "Passed down from all of the warriors in her family before her… and now, because of me, it's in the hands of Maul," she lamented. "I shouldn't have tried to take it from him. If I just did as Wonder Woman said, he wouldn't have taken it."

"You don't know that," Ahsoka said. "Maul would have tried to kill her, even if you _didn't_ interfere," she explained. "Don't lie to yourself like this."

"I'm not lying," Cassie said. "It's because of _me_ that Darth Maul has the Lasso of Truth now… and I'm telling you nothing _but_ the truth."

"No one ever said the first battle is a success," Anakin said. "It took me a while to become fully acknowledged as a Jedi."

"And it took me a while for Skyguy to accept me as his Padawan," Ahsoka added on. "So, yeah, you made a mistake," she said. "We all do. What we _learn_ from them… that's what helps us move on and get better."

Cassie sighed. "I don't even know where to start," she said. "But if I know anyone who can stop Maul better than I could, it's you," she said. "I've already told Batman to contact my Mother and to have a Gunship bring me back through the Vortex," she said as the Young Justice, all helping out Clones nearby, stopped and looked to her with surprise. "Mother knows best. I'll stay with her… and never try to act so rash again."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "Mother?" she asked. Her eyes widened. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What is?" Paula asked.

"Darth Maul can't harness the power from the Lasso of Truth because it's magic," Zatanna said. "He has only one parent… a Mother… who is technically mine too."

"No," Artemis said, realizing who Zatanna was talking about. "No, no, no! We are _not_ going back to that graveyard!"

"It's the only place he could have gone," Robin pointed out. "Mother Talzin can replicate the powers from that Lasso and put it into other weapons… or make more Lassos," he added on. "Both of which he can equip his army with."

"Oh, no! Not me!" Artemis exclaimed. "Last time we were there, all I saw was _The Walking Dead_ nearly bury us alive!"

"Artemis, calm down!" Paula exclaimed.

"You weren't there, Mom!" Artemis exclaimed. " _You_ weren't buried under dead bodies!" she yelled before turning to everyone else as Hondo flew down in a Gunship.

"My friends, I almost forgot to tell you—" Hondo started out.

"There is _nothing_ that can make me go back to Dathomir!" Artemis exclaimed. "You cannot order me, there is nothing that will make me go anywhere near the graveyard again!"

"Listen to me!" Hondo exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to him. "You never let me tell you the rest of what happened with the Shuttle," he said. "There was a transmission from Sportsmaster. He's in the Expanded Universe, and he is going to find you!"

"Except for that," Artemis said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Aqualad said. "Where is Sportsmaster now?"

"Somewhere over Ringo Vinda," Hondo said. "It is not far from here, so… we had best be going."

"I want to avoid Dad at all costs," Artemis said. "Let's go."

Cassie raised an eyebrow before seeing another Gunship arrive. "Guess that's my ride." She said.

Robin looked to Cassie. She was the new youngest hero he met, younger than him, and he knew what it was like to lose faith so easily. After a while, he dialed onto his comlink.

"Admiral Dodonna," Robin said. "Call off the Gunship for Cassie," he ordered. "She's coming with us."

"What?" Cassie asked as she turned to Robin.

" _Understood_ ," Admiral Dodonna replied. " _I'll have the Gunship turn back now_."

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"You're not getting out of this _that_ easily," Robin replied. "You're young… but you can still pull off a success and make up for your mistake."

Cassie smiled.

"I should know," Robin went on. "I'm the youngest member of the Young Justice, and it even took _me_ a while to adjust to working on a Team… and following orders," he said, remembering when he tried to lead the Team on their first Mission to Santa Prisca. "It takes time, but you'll get the hang of things," he said. "Trust me."

Cassie said nothing and hugged Robin immediately. Zatanna stood back in surprise before Cassie let go of the Boy Wonder.

"I think you'll have the great makings of a leader someday," Cassie said. "The Dark Knight was right to take you under his wing." She said before walking towards the Bioship.

Ahsoka grinned. "Nice job." She complimented Robin.

"I know it wasn't my call… but she needs to learn, like we all did," Robin said. "Hope you're not mad."

"I'm proud," Ahsoka said. "And Cassie's right. You _will_ have the makings of a leader."

Zatanna chuckled. "Alright, let's go," she said. "The sooner we find Maul and take back the Lasso, the better."

Anakin nodded before he turned to Wonder Woman. "Are you up for this?" he asked.

"To get my Lasso back, yes," Wonder Woman replied. "Plus… Cassie's starting to grow on me."

"Oh, I almost forgot… again," Hondo said as he ran over with the sword and shield Diana was looking at earlier. "I think you will be needing these, Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman looked to the sword and shield. She looked to Hondo and grinned. "Thanks," she said, putting the sword in the place where her Lasso hung. "It's about time I started fighting like an Amazonian Warrior again."

"You'll also be needing these," Barriss said as she walked over and handed Wonder Woman new Silver Bracelets. "There used to be an ORDER Base here. With Ahsoka's permission, some Clones to keep an eye on me, and some metal we were working on before I defected, we were able to find metal that can stand up to the attack of any kind of lightsaber."

Wonder Woman looked to the new Bracelets and put them onto her wrists. "How do I know these work?" she asked.

Barriss grinned and took out her lightsaber, slashing at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman gasped and held up her arms, the new Silver Bracelets holding against the attacks while Barriss was sent tumbling back.

"Yes…" Barriss said as she looked up while everyone, including the Young Justice, looked on with surprise. "I think it works."

"What about the sword?" Wonder Woman asked as she took out her sword and swung it around.

"See, that one is special," Hondo said. "It _came_ from Themyscira, but its metal is the same as Cortosis. It cannot be broken! Same goes for the shield too. We tried everything."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Okay, I think we're ready," she said. "Let's get a move on."

"I suppose I shall have to come with you again," Hondo said as Black Canary walked up behind him. "I will be in my Ship if you need me."

Hondo turned around, but jumped in surprise when he saw Black Canary glaring at him.

"The _more_ attractive one?" Black Canary asked. "Not that I'm offended or anything, but… yeah, I'm offended."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Hondo said nervously. "What I meant was the one who looked more like royalty."

"So it's only Paula _and_ Wonder Woman you find to be more attractive than any other woman from Earth?" Black Canary asked further on.

"Ya, I… uh, you…" Hondo stuttered as Black Canary raised an eyebrow. "I gotta go." He said before making his way towards a Gunship to get back to his Ship.

"Men." Wonder Woman said as she walked over with a hand on her hip.

"Are you really the more attractive one?" Black Canary asked as she turned to Diana.

"Well… I wouldn't say it like that in _those_ exact words," Wonder Woman replied. "You're good-looking too."

"Although I'd love to see where this goes…" Ahsoka said. "We have to go."

Black Canary sighed. "Fine," she said before turning to Diana. "But this conversation isn't over." She said before walking towards another Gunship to get back to the _Equinox_.

On Serenno, Count Dooku was bowed down as a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared in front of him. Tol Skorr did the same as soon as Darth Sidious appeared.

"My Lord," Count Dooku said. "I have failed you."

" _What is the matter, Lord Tyranus?_ " Darth Sidious asked. " _What have you failed at?_ "

"Darth Maul attacked me and my Apprentice," Count Dooku explained. "I tried to fight him off, but he used some kind of Lasso to throw us off… and he used it to force me to tell him where you are."

" _Maul used a ROPE to interrogate you?_ " Darth Sidious asked, almost letting out a chuckle of disbelief.

"It was no ordinary rope, my Master," Count Dooku explained. "It forced me to tell the truth. I could not lie about where you were."

" _This Lasso_ …" Darth Sidious said. " _Did it seem at all… magic to you?_ "

"I could sense that the Lasso was used by someone before," Count Dooku said. "Darth Maul was not the first to wield it. It was originally in the hands of the female in the Justice League they call Wonder Woman."

" _I will consult with the Light about this_ ," Darth Sidious said. " _If Maul is really going to come after me, we had best be prepared_."

"Yes, my Master." Count Dooku said before the transmission ended.

"What do we do now?" Tol Skorr asked. "If that Lasso can reveal the truth, then our entire operations is at risk. Protocol 66, the Reach, even our deal with Darks—"

"One problem at a time, my Apprentice," Count Dooku said. "Lord Sidious does not know of our intentions yet. We must act quickly to end Maul and the DarkSiders."

Tol Skorr nodded. "Of course, Master," he said. "Forgive me."

"Tend to the Terror Twins," Count Dooku ordered. "I have an idea as to where Darth Maul is headed to enhance such a weapon."

Tol Skorr nodded and walked away as Count Dooku made his way towards his Solar Sailor.

At the same time, Darth Maul came out of Hyperspace in his own Mandalorian Fighter, separating from the one he was in. He saw Dathomir in front of him and flew down to the surface. Seeing the remains of Battle Droids and dead Nightsisters still on the ground, he landed, just as green ichor mist appeared as he got up from his seat and made his way out.

"Welcome, my Son," Mother Talzin said. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I shall only be here for a short time, Mother," Darth Maul said as he took out the Lasso of Truth. "I am not so specially trained in magic like Asajj Ventress is, and I need help in replicating this Lasso," he explained as he used the Force to levitate the Lasso of Truth towards Mother Talzin. "I know that you once created a pike for my Brother," he said. "Can you replicate this?"

Mother Talzin inspected the Lasso of Truth, a green aura glowing around it. "This will not be an easy task to accomplish," she said. "Earth Magic is surprisingly more powerful than my own, but after Zatanna shared her magic with me, I can create more of these Lassos in half the time it took me to create Savage."

"As long as the Lasso is replicated, you have all the time you need." Darth Maul said.

"I could also bring back Savage," Mother Talzin said. "He can be stronger than before," she stated. "With my stronger magic, I can make his power just like yours."

Darth Maul turned to Mother Talzin with surprise. "You… can bring back Savage?" he asked.

"After you escaped Darth Sidious, you brought me his body," Mother Talzin stated. "He will not be brought back as an Undead, like the Nightsisters, but as a new, fully-healed Sith, like he was before," she explained. "I have seen you building an army… and Savage can help you once more."

"Make him exactly the same as he was before," Darth Maul said. "I don't want there to be any changes made to him."

"As you wish, my Son," Mother Talzin said. She suddenly sensed something and turned around. "They are coming."

"Tano and the Young Justice, of course," Maul said. "Obviously, they realized I was coming here, and are wishing to reclaim the Lasso."

"Then you will need help to hold them off," Mother Talzin said before taking some of Wonder Woman's blood from the Lasso. She levitated it into the air, where it slowly started to take the form of a human. "From the blood of Earth's God of War, Ares, I present to you a warrior of brute strength and merciless prowess," she explained before the blood formed into a human with white hair, black eyes and armor similar to Savage's. "I present to you… Thrax."

Thrax looked up and snarled as a sword came into his hands, glowing with green Ichor Energy as it formed into the weapon of destruction.

"Come with me," Darth Maul ordered Thrax. "Continue to work on the Lasso," he told Mother Talzin. "We will hold them off for as long as we can."

"As you wish, Master." Thrax replied as he twirled around his sword.

At the same time, in Hyperspace, Anakin was training against Wonder Woman using her new weapons. The two clashed blades across the new training room of the _Equinox_ as the Young Justice, with Cassie, watched the battle go on.

"You know, Wonder Woman once showed me Themyscira," Ahsoka said. "You know, before Serra, Jaybo and Saw came. I was impressed at the sight of an island that trained female warriors."

"I was taken to the Island once or twice," Cassie spoke up. "I trained with some of the warriors there. I must have been there before you came, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I feel you," she said. She turned to Cassie. "By the way, I never got to ask," she started out. "Why do you look up to Wonder Woman so much?" she asked. "I thought your Mother was an archeologist."

"She is," Cassie said before looking down sadly. "But her work gets in the way of any mother-daughter bonding. We get together sometimes, but other times… not so much."

"So, you grew up with your Mother all this time?" Katooni asked.

"For as long as I remember, yeah," Cassie confirmed. "You can't really have that much when living with Zeus, so I was raised by my Mom. I guess that's the life of a demigod."

"So, how'd you end up on Themyscira?" Raquel asked.

"There are times when Mom takes me there to hang out when she's busy," Cassie explained. "Sometimes I go to the gym, other times, to Themyscira," she went on. "One day, when I was on Themyscira, I was watching Aresia and Bekka spar with each other," she started to explain. "Aresia, of course, won, and I went to try and talk with her. However, when I followed her to the armory, I found her pretty beaten up bad. Out of nowhere, those sword Droids you call Blade Runners attacked. I fought at least seven of them before someone knocked me out. The next thing I knew when I woke up, I was in a Shuttle heading into the Expanded Universe," she said. She let out a small chuckle. "They actually tried to restrain me with ropes around my hands. I broke free, and fought off a couple of those MagnaGuards before I was stun-blasted," she said. "When I came to again, I was being held by chains that I somehow couldn't break out of. Took me a while to stop struggling, even took down the MagnaGuards watching over me. That was when Hondo hijacked the Shuttle and rescued me."

"See?" Hondo asked as he walked over. "I _was_ telling you the truth! She is as strong as General Grievous. And when she asked me to take her to Diana, I could not turn down the opportunity to show that for once, I was not in it for the money."

"Yeah, sure," Ahsoka replied as she rolled her eyes. She looked back to the battle as Wonder Woman pushed Anakin back. "You know, it's still hard to believe, that after all this time of Diana using the Lasso of Truth, someone has finally decided to target it for their own use," she mused. "The Light or the ORDER could have done it, but they didn't. Maul has to be the first one to try and take advantage of it."

" _Ahsoka_ …" a voice called out.

Ahsoka gasped quietly, as did Katooni. The two turned around to see Sonia standing at the ramp of the Bioship, looking to them with a smile.

Serra turned around. "What is it?" she asked.

"Katooni and I just need to check on something," Ahsoka said as she nudged her head at Katooni. "Come on," she told her Padawan. "Why don't we check this out?"

"Sure." Katooni said before she and Ahsoka walked away.

"Okay, I get keeping Ezra and Sabine a secret," Robin said. "But what could Ahsoka be hiding now?"

"We've been… talking with Sonia." Miss Martian explained.

"But I thought Sonia was… you know…" Zatanna said.

"We're seeing spirits of her," M'gann explained. "She can reveal herself to any one of us, like Qui-Gon did on Earth."

"But back then, we could see him," Connor said. "Why can't we see her now?"

"Maybe it's because she hasn't chosen to talk to us yet," Aqualad suggested. "I have learned that it takes patience for someone to talk to us. We must wait… no matter _how_ long it takes."

All of the Young Justice turned to Ahsoka and Katooni as they made their way to the foot of the Bioship.

"Sonia," Ahsoka said. "Hello."

" _Hello, Ahsoka_ ," Sonia replied. " _I see your Padawan is learning quickly_." She said as she looked to Katooni and smiled.

"Thank you." Katooni said.

Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Sonia…" she started out. "I don't mean to offend you… but… when you were still with the ORDER… did you have plans for weapons of the Justice League?"

" _It's no problem_ ," Sonia said. " _While I was still in the ORDER, there were indeed plans for the members of the Justice League, as well as other strongest people back in our Universe_ ," she said. " _Zamaron Rings, Nth Metal, Mega Metal, you name it. We had plans for all of those_."

"Did you have any plans for Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth?" Katooni asked. "Maul just stole it, and we think he's going to find a way to make it into a weapon."

Sonia sighed. " _We had a plan in action to take it_ ," she explained. " _I was not a part of it, but I was given the full details of the operation_."

"What was the operation?" Ahsoka asked.

" _As you know, the Lasso of Truth can force anyone to reveal the truth about anything, hence its name_ ," Sonia explained. " _We had a plan to take it, and use Dathomiri Magic to replicate it, make more, if you will_."

"But what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

" _A man named Damien Darhk, who was in charge of the operation, decided to use it against Jedi_ ," Sonia explained. " _From what my Father told me, he wanted to try and use me as a test subject, but upon learning that using it would alter the events of the War, he scrapped the project, and Damien Darhk was forced to step down from it_ ," she explained. " _However, he still believed that, if one used the same magic made to create it, or at least magic similar to it, it could be replicated, with each one stronger than the original_."

"Was he right?" Katooni asked.

" _One day, he took a lightsaber, one that was given to Barriss after she tracked down the woman who killed her family_ ," Sonia explained. " _Using some sort of magic, he was able to make another lightsaber, stronger than the source material. We found out about it, and we decided to put future experiments like that on hold until we found something strong we could replicate that could make the ORDER the strongest organization ever_."

"And now, the Lasso of Truth is in the hands of Maul," Ahsoka finished up. "Most likely on Dathomir to create more of them."

" _I know what happened, Ahsoka_ ," Sonia said. " _I know that Cassandra Sandsmark tried to take it back. She has courage_ ," she stated. " _She'll be able to take it back_."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Sonia." She said.

" _No problem_ ," Sonia replied. " _Oh, and, here's some advice_ ," she said. " _People may be cold… but they're not always cold-hearted_."

"That… that makes no sense." Katooni said.

" _You just have to think about it_ ," Sonia said. " _Trust me, it will help you out later on_."

"Thank you for the advice, Sonia," Ahsoka said. "We'll be sure to tell your Father that you're at peace now."

" _Thank YOU_ ," Sonia said. " _I have never felt more at peace than ever now that I have been shown the light of the Force_." She said before walking away, disappearing into blue mist.

Anakin and Wonder Woman locked blades with each other, both attempting to gain the upper hand. Wonder Woman eventually slammed her shield at him, knocking him away before kicking him towards the wall, where a red x was put over him.

"Just like the Cave," Kid Flash said. "Classic!"

Anakin got back up again and tossed his lightsaber at Wonder Woman. In response, Wonder Woman tossed her shield at his lightsaber, the two weapons being knocked to the side. Wonder Woman ran for her shield while Anakin used the Force to call his lightsaber back. However, before he could use it on her, Wonder Woman tossed her shield at him, bouncing off of his prosthetic hand before bouncing off of the walls, eventually hitting the Chosen One in the back and knocking him to the ground.

"You seem even better with a sword and shield than you are with your Lasso." Ahsoka complimented.

"I feel like the shield could use a little more work," Wonder Woman said as she looked to her shield, seeing some dents on it. "I know it can't be broken, but at the very least, I think it could use something more," she said. "Every warrior has to find a way to adapt to new environments, after all."

"I'll see what I can do." Jaybo said as he walked over.

Wonder Woman nodded and handed the shield over to Jaybo. Jaybo took a look at it before walking towards the new workshop inside of the _Equinox_ for him to work on the Amazonian Shield.

 _Earth-16 | Western Mongolia October 3_ _rd_ _1533 Hours ITC+7:00_

All of the Light gathered together in Western Mongolia. Every member, with Louise Lincoln taking the place of OceanMaster, stood around and waited for Darth Sidious to arrive.

"What was the sudden urgency to call this meeting?" Queen Bee asked as someone donned in a cloak waited next to her. "We have not heard from any activity of the ORDER for weeks, yet the DarkSiders have been on the move," she said. "I need to ensure the needs of my people are met."

"Calm yourself, Queen Bee," Lex Luthor said. "Perhaps Darth Sidious has news for us on the warfront in the Expanded Universe."

"Queen Bee is quite correct about the growth of the DarkSiders," Darth Sidious said as he came out from the shadows with General Grievous by his side. "They are becoming a problem with every growing day."

"So what is the problem, Lord Sidious?" Vandal Savage asked.

"Darth Maul has taken a weapon from Wonder Woman of the Justice League," Darth Sidious explained before looking to the cloaked woman next to Queen Bee. He held his hand out and started to Force-Choke her, revealing herself to be a woman with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing white with gold armor plating on her body. "I believe _you_ are most familiar with this… Aresia."

Aresia panted as she looked up. "The Lasso of Truth," she said. "Her one weapon."

"Darth Maul has taken it, and he has used it to force the Light's Terror Twins to reveal our secret partners, as well as force Count Dooku to reveal where I am," Darth Sidious said. "Why have we not been informed of a weapon that can bypass the resistance of the Force?!" he demanded. "It is too dangerous in the hands of Jedi and Sith alike, let alone be used on them!" he exclaimed. "Why has the Light made no attempt to destroy this weapon?!"

"The Lasso of Truth cannot be destroyed," Aresia explained. "I believe that if Maul has tried to test out its durability, he might realize that not even a lightsaber can destroy it," she said. "It is an ancient weapon passed down from Hippolyta to Diana, and from Hippolyta's mother and her mother before her," she went on. "Any enemy of Wonder Woman knows better than to try and use it against her or anyone else."

"The consequences for using the Lasso can be dangerous," Klarion said. He let out a snicker. "It's actually almost funny," he said as Darth Sidious slowly lifted his hand up. "Almost as if you fear the Las—"

Before Klarion could go on, Darth Sidious Force-Choked him, causing everyone, who had stepped back as soon as the Witch Boy spoke out against Sidious, to look on with surprise.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Darth Sidious said.

"Enough!" the Brain exclaimed. "Lord Sidious, release him!"

"Watch your tongue, Witch Boy." Darth Sidious said as he released Klarion.

The Witch Boy dropped to the ground and gasped for breath.

"What do you wish for, Dark Lord?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"A weapon that cannot be destroyed is dangerous in the hands of anyone, even us," Darth Sidious said. "Because it was used by Maul, he is probably planning to come to Earth to attack us," he said. "We will let Wonder Woman take it back, but from now on, do not let dangerous weapons like this Lasso of Truth fall into our hands to be used against them, no matter the temptation," he ordered. "I will not let our weapons to be used against us."

"You want the Young Justice… to win?" Louise asked.

"Does that sound like a problem?" Darth Sidious challenged.

"N-no, Lord Sidious," Louise replied. "Forgive me."

"Do not keep any more secrets from us," General Grievous ordered. "Or else you shall know _true_ fear from the Sith."

Vandal Savage narrowed his eyes at the two Separatists. "Acknowledged." He said grimly.

 _Expanded Universe_ …

The _Equinox_ came out from Hyperspace. In front of them was Dathomir.

"We'll have to be careful," Ahsoka said. "We don't know what Maul has waiting for us down there."

"In that case, let's use the _Twilight_ too," Anakin said. "I have a feeling we're not going to be needing that many people for this."

"It _is_ a grab-and-go mission," Wonder Woman said. "I suggest that we take Ahsoka and Katooni with us…" she started out before looking to Cassie. "And Cassie too."

"You mean it?!" Cassie exclaimed in surprise.

"You want to prove yourself, don't you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm in." Cassie said with a nod.

"Good," Wonder Woman said before handing Cassie a pair of silver bracelets. "You'll be needing these."

"And you'll be needing this," Jaybo said as he handed the shield to Wonder Woman. "I repaired it, made it stronger, and added a few mods to it along the way," he said. "I think you'll find what I did to the shield to be very useful."

Wonder Woman looked to her new shield and smiled. "Thank you, Jaybo." She said.

"Alright," Ahsoka said as she looked to Katooni. "Katooni, let's go," she said before turning to Robin. "Robin, I'm counting on you to lead the Young Justice into battle if we need help."

"You're counting on _me_ to be Team Leader?" Robin asked.

"You helped out Cassie," Ahsoka pointed out. "And she was right. You _do_ have the makings of a leader."

"Thanks." Robin replied.

"M'gann, no offense, but you need to stay here," Ahsoka said. "Don't get me wrong, you've grown powerful, but Mother Talzin is stronger, even _when_ your Force Powers were starting to show."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Miss Martian said, shivering at the memory of what happened the last time the Young Justice came to Dathomir. "I'll stay behind."

"Good," Ahsoka said. "Okay, everyone into the _Twilight_ ," she ordered everyone before looking to Raquel. "Hey, Raq," she called out, causing Raquel to turn to her. "I trust Barriss, but I need someone to watch over her while I'm down in the Scrapyard."

"You got it!" Raquel exclaimed before Barriss eyes her. "Sorry," she apologized. "No hard feelings?"

"Don't worry, I get it a lot." Barriss replied.

"Let's go." Anakin said as he and R2 went into the _Twilight_.

"May the Force be with you." Serra said.

"And with you too." Ahsoka replied before getting onto the Bioship.

The Hangar Bay Door opened, and Anakin flew the _Twilight_ out and towards the surface of Dathomir.

"Wasn't this thing a trash heap when we last had it?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't think we noticed the damages it took over the years." Anakin mused.

"Maybe after all this time, no one saw it get so banged up." Katooni said.

At the same time, Count Dooku arrived at Dathomir in his Solar Sailor. He readied his lightsaber as he saw the Nightsister Village on the ground below.

"Strange," Maul said as he looked up at the _Twilight_ as it flew down. "I thought that Ship was destroyed."

"Master, we are not alone." Thrax said.

Maul turned to see the Solar Sailor fly over. Count Dooku leapt out of it and landed on the ground.

"Darth Maul," Count Dooku said. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

"Yes, I believe we do," Darth Maul said before looking behind Dooku, eliciting a grin from what he saw. "You and an old friend."

At that moment, Komari Vosa appeared from behind Count Dooku, Force-Pushing him to the side before using Force-Speed to run up beside her Master.

"Hello, Count." Komari Vosa said.

"Vosa?!" Count Dooku asked in surprise. "You're alive?!"

"You cast her aside," Darth Maul said. "And I came to her aid. Now, _she_ serves _me_."

"It seems I have made a habit of discarding my Apprentices," Count Dooku mused. "No more."

At that moment, the _Twilight_ landed. Anakin, Ahsoka, Katooni, Wonder Woman and Cassie all ran out, but stopped upon seeing all of the enemies that had gathered together.

"Oh my Hera," Wonder Woman said. "I wasn't expecting this."

"One Separatist, three DarkSiders," Ahsoka said. "Whose side do we take?"

"Does it matter?" Katooni asked. "I'm betting that neither side wants to call a truce right about now."

"On that much, we agree on," Dooku said. "My Master will be pleased to hear of the demise of everyone here."

Anakin and Ahsoka both activated their lightsabers and aimed them at Count Dooku, who activated his own lightsaber and aimed it back at them. As Komari Vosa activated her own lightsabers, Katooni aimed her own two back at her. Darth Maul chuckled before seeing Wonder Woman and Cassie advance towards them.

"You look familiar." Wonder Woman said to Thrax.

"You two share a blood bond… literally," Darth Maul said. "Created from your blood, the blood of Ares, who you have fought before, I present to you his Son… Thrax."

"My Master will not be denied." Thrax said as he scraped his sword along the ground.

"I'll take Maul," Cassie said. "You get the so-called son of Ares."

"Wait," Wonder Woman said. "He doesn't have the Lasso."

"He must have had this Mother Talzin try to experiment with it," Cassie said. All of a sudden, Thrax ran in and brought his sword down onto the two, causing them to roll off to the side. "Take him!" she yelled. "I've got Maul!"

"Good luck!" Wonder Woman called out before tossing her sword. "Take this!"

Cassie caught the sword and blocked an attack from Thrax before kicking him away. She flew right at Darth Maul and slammed into him, forcing the two back towards the arch in front of the entrance to the Nightsister Temple.

Darth Maul growled and got up. He activated his lightsaber and slashed at Cassie, who blocked his attack with the sword she was given. The two broke off before Cassie slashed at his chest. Maul staggered backwards before seeing that Mother Talzin had already made a second Lasso. He used the Force to grab the original one before lashing out at Cassie with it.

Cassie slashed aside the Lasso before Maul struck at her arms. Cassie held up her new Silver Bracelets and fended off against the lightsaber strike before kneeing Maul away.

Katooni crossed her blades and charged at Komari Vosa, who slashed back at her with her own two lightsabers. The two locked their right lightsabers with one another before Komari Vosa kicked Katooni away. Luckily, Katooni stabbed her lightsabers into the ground, slowing her down, before she got up and blocked an overhead Niman strike from Komari Vosa. She broke off and slashed at Komari Vosa in the waist, but Komari Vosa slashed at her side with both of her lightsabers. Katooni gasped and held one lightsaber at her side, blocking the two crimson lightsabers before using her other one to slash Komari Vosa in the stomach, causing her to fall.

"Your powers have grown through leaps and bounds." Komari Vosa said.

"I'm just getting _started!_ " Katooni exclaimed before slashing down at Komari Vosa.

Komari Vosa held up her lightsabers before Katooni kicked away her left blade. Komari Vosa growled as she got back up, aiming her lightsaber down at Katooni as she slowly started to advance towards her. She slashed down at Katooni, who used Niman to throw off every slash sent at her before using Obi-Wan's lightsaber to lock blades with her. The two stared each other down before breaking off. Katooni performed an Ataru swing at Komari, but she circled their blades around and threw her new lightsaber up into the air. However, Katooni leapt into the air and performed a screw-kick on Vosa, knocking her back before regaining her lightsaber.

Anakin slammed his lightsaber at Count Dooku high with Ataru, to which he blocked with Makashi before Ahsoka ran in and slashed him away with Shien. Dooku backed away and parried off her attacks before the two locked blades with each other. Both Ahsoka and Count Dooku stared each other down, trying to gain momentum over one another. However, their powers were evenly-matched, and they broke off with each other.

"You will have to do better than that, Padawan." Dooku remarked.

"It's ' _Knight_ ' now." Ahsoka said through gritted teeth before taking out the Xiphon and activating its black blade.

Count Dooku saluted to Ahsoka before charging at her again. Both Ahsoka and Anakin charged back at Dooku, Ahsoka slashing at him with Niman and Shien. Both aqua and black blades slammed against Dooku's crimson lightsaber before Anakin slashed at him with Ataru. Dooku held up his lightsaber in a Makashi Defensive Stance before Anakin kicked him away, where Ahsoka slashed at him with Shii-Cho. The Count of Serenno staggered before spinning around and bringing his lightsaber down onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka held both her lightsaber and the Xiphon up high and felled Dooku to the ground. Anakin attempted to slash down at him, but Dooku blocked his attack and twirled back up, slashing his lightsaber at the two again.

Anakin slashed at Dooku with Soresu, forcing him back. Count Dooku parried off his attacks once again using Makashi before Ahsoka kicked him away. Dooku tried to shoot Sith Lightning at Anakin, but he held up his lightsaber in defense. While his guard was down, Ahsoka used her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to shoot Dooku away.

"I've got this." Ahsoka said.

"Go for it." Anakin said.

Ahsoka thrust her lightsaber down before slashing upwards. She slashed down and spun around, sending forth her SokaTan Strike, knocking Count Dooku flying backwards.

At the same time, Wonder Woman was slashing at Thrax with her shield. Thrax blocked her attacks and slashed back with his sword. Wonder Woman held her shield up in defense before slamming him away. Thrax was not easily knocked away and slammed his fist at Wonder Woman, who held up her shield again. This time, her shield glowed. As Diana broke off with Thrax, she aimed her shield at him, and a blast came out from the rim, knocking him away.

"Thank you, Drol." Wonder Woman said as she stood ready with her shield again.

Thrax growled and charged at Wonder Woman again, who tossed her shield at him in response. Thrax knocked the shield to the side before Wonder Woman leapt into the air and caught it, slamming down at Thrax with it. The two locked their weapons with each other and started to circle around as they stared each other down.

Darth Maul cackled and leapt towards Cassie, slashing at her. Cassie backflipped away before getting kicked to the ground. She looked up and gasped as he stabbed his lightsaber down at her, but she rolled out of the way until she locked blades with Maul once again.

Wonder Woman held up her shield as Thrax slammed his sword at her. Both Diana and Cassie looked to each other and nodded before Maul kneed her in the chest.

"Cassie, here!" Wonder Woman called out, throwing her shield.

"You die here!" Maul exclaimed as he brought his lightsaber down onto Cassie.

Wonder Woman's shield hit Maul's hands before going back to her. Cassie got up and kicked Maul away, regaining her sword before she and Wonder Woman exchanged weapons.

Cassie shot at Thrax before shooting at Maul. Maul deflected the blasts from the shield before running at her and attacking her with Ataru. Cassie lifted her shield up and blocked the lightsabers before grabbing the Lasso from Darth Maul. Maul gasped as it was taken away before Cassie broke off and used it to lash out at him. She spun around on her side and knocked him away with the shield before attaching it to the Lasso, using it to slam Maul away. As soon as he was down, Cassie tossed the shield at Mother Talzin, who instantly teleported away, allowing Cassie to take the second Lasso.

Thrax stared Wonder Woman down and readied his sword. Wonder Woman slashed her sword down as Thrax charged at her. She calmly walked up to him before running. Simultaneously, the two slashed at each other, holding their swords up high as they stopped running. As soon as they passed, Thrax suddenly coughed. Blood came out of his mouth before he fell to the ground. Wonder Woman panted and slashed her sword across as Thrax disappeared into Ichor Energy.

Komari Vosa got up and looked to her Master. "Lord Maul!" she exclaimed, running to his aid.

Cassie walked over to Maul. She lifted up her shield to finish him off until Komari Vosa ran over. She kicked her towards Maul and prepared to finish them off until a red streak of lightning took them away. She gasped before making her way towards Wonder Woman, handing her the Lasso. "Here," she said before taking out the second one. "Mother Talzin made a duplicate, so I think you should have this one too."

Wonder Woman looked down before looking to Cassie with a smile. "You know what? Keep it," she said. "You've proved yourself here today. I'm proud of you."

Cassie blushed. "Thanks." She said.

"Where's Talzin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Gone, by the looks of it." Cassie said.

"Well, we'd best get out of here," Katooni said. "Before Maul recovers."

"Right." Anakin said.

"You know, I could always use a partner." Wonder Woman said.

"With all due respect, Diana… I think that after all I've been through… there's no place like home," Cassie said. "I'm glad I proved myself to you… but I want to go back now… to Earth."

Wonder Woman nodded. "I respect your wish," she said. "And I will let your Mother know about the great thing you did today."

"Thank you very much," Cassie said. "But… I think that I will need some more training when I go to Themyscira next time."

"Cassie, I know you want to go, but I think you have what it takes to become a member of the Young Justice someday." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you," Cassie said. "I look forward to the day when we meet again."

"Come on," Anakin said. "Let's go home."

Soon, everyone left in the _Twilight_. Dooku looked up and narrowed his eyes before walking to his Solar Sailor, making his way back to Serenno.

On the _Equinox_ , everyone applauded as Ahsoka, Anakin, Katooni, Wonder Woman and Cassie came out.

"We won't be having any more problems with the Lasso getting stolen again." Wonder Woman said.

"You really did it, Cassie," Robin said. "I guess you had it in you all along."

"I guess I did," Cassie said. "Thank you, Boy Wonder."

"You have a good future ahead of you as Wonder Woman's partner someday," Dick said. "Should you ever decide to join the Young Justice for good… how about the name… Wonder Girl?"

Cassie grinned. "Sounds about right." She said.

"I called for a Gunship to take you home," Ahsoka said before looking to Jesse Quick. "You and Jesse."

"I get to train on Earth?" Jessika asked. "Wizard!"

"Where's Zatanna?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around.

"She went down to Dathomir," Wally said. "Wanted to take care of something, but she'll be back soon."

Cassie walked up to Wally. "There's a Speedster helping Maul." She said.

"What?"

"Red lightning," Cassie explained. "It's like the Flash, but more of…"

"The Reverse," Wally finished up. "Oh, man."

Komari Vosa brought Darth Maul back into the Nightsister Temple. As the two rested, Mother Talzin appeared again.

"This was not a complete failure," Mother Talzin said. "Now, we know not only the strength of Earth magic, but the dedication Dooku shows for Darth Sidious."

"Were you able to replicate the Lasso more?" Maul asked.

"I was only able to make one more, but I have a new plan," Mother Talzin said. "One that can lure Darth Sidious here. I have seen it happen. You must let yourself be captured by him first, and you will take Dooku with you to Dathomir."

"He will kill you, Mother," Maul said. "I cannot do it."

"Not alone, you can't," a familiar voice said. Maul and Vosa looked to the side as Zatanna, donned in her Nightsister Robes, walked out of the shadows. "I owe Talzin for making my magic stronger, but until then and afterwards… I'm gonna make sure you die." She said before teleporting away.

"Sidious will stand no chance against us." Mother Talzin said.

"This is a day I will be looking forward to." Darth Maul said with a grin.

Back on the _Equinox_ , Zatanna came back. She looked around before walking towards her friends.

"Are we ready?" Zatanna asked.

"Just in time." Robin said.

A Gunship arrived, and Cassie and Jesse boarded. Everyone saluted the two, in which they saluted back before boarding. Everyone looked to the two with a smile as the Gunship flew off towards the Vortex.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my new Chapter? Like my tribute to **Young Justice: Invasion**? I put lots of work into this, so I hope you like it. I'll have a new Chapter out by **New Years** like last year. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Merry Christmas, everyone! Happy Holidays!


	4. Soldiers of Hope

Hello again, everyone, and Happy New Years! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you on the first day of 2017, the beginning of **Star War Year** , with a brand-new Chapter for **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! So glad to be back, and so happy that you all liked my last Chapter. I'm glad to have gotten this far. Thank you all for your continuous support. I could never have been able to make it this far without you. My gratitude reaches out especially to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren,** **Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2** **nd** **, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Neos the Final Builder, ToLegitt2Quit, Carlos Jacob, Wolfslick, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and obviously, all of the **Guest** Reviewers who have been reading this Story as much as they can. I truthfully could not have gotten this far without you. Now, before I start on my new Chapter for the New Year, please allow me to address some reviews from **17lakect** , **Guest** , and **Carlos Jacob**. To **17lakect** , I am sorry for not addressing your review in the last Chapter. Sylas will indeed be making an appearance in my Story. In fact, if you look to my last Chapter for **Tales of the Neo Young Justice** , you'll find that Sylas will have plans for this Story. To the **Guest** Reviewer, you'll find out what's happened to Zatanna. You just have to wait and see. For **Carlos Jacob** , I'll try to do a picture of a grown Jaybo Hood now that he's grown over the years since he first appeared. I'll see what I can do for those details of **Dark Disciple**. That sounds like a good idea, Jaybo sending equipment to the Neo Young Justice on Earth-16 to help them against future threats. I'll definitely do that. As for the Eternal Empire, I think I'll do that, but finding the Sith Temple under the Jedi Temple sounds like a stretch. Nonetheless, I'll try to do it. You have a good idea for the Terror Titans, but I have plans for them already. I'll try to have some of the stuff you suggested, though. I'll try to include worlds from the **Catalyst** Novel. I'll also try to have a Chapter where C-3PO, R2-D2, Wolf, and Sphere are the main focus. As usual, thank you for the latest **Star Wars** News. I am very sorry for the loss of an important **Star Wars** Actress. May she rest in peace. Here's some more news for **DC Comics** : a crossover with **Justice League** and **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers** is in production. I'm looking forward to it. Also, to my man, **MartyrFan** , I am _definitely_ looking forward to seeing **Young Justice Season 3** when it comes out. I'll be sure to record it and let it sink into my brain forever now that it's back. Now, with those reviews out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Don't worry, it won't be a downer-ending one like my last New Years Chapter for **Journey of the Knight** , it will be better. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 4: Soldiers of Hope

 _ **In memory of Carrie Fisher (October 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1956 – December 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _ **And…**_

 _ **In memory of Debbie Reynolds (April 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1932 – December 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _ **May the Force be with them, always**_ …

 _Wars don't make one great. Will and courage make one great_.

 _ **The DarkSiders expanding! Following the fall of Gemini Rouge and her reign over the DarkSiders, more forces have been rising up in the ranks of the crime families over the following month. For the safety of the crime families in league with the DarkSiders, a list of their whereabouts has been memorized by the Mysterious Shade, Lady Shiva. However, prior to the death of Sonia, this information was extracted from her mind, and now the Young Justice knows the whereabouts of every crime family under the protection of Darth Maul. After a mission to retrieve the Lasso of Truth on Dathomir, and after paying their respects to late Steela Gerrera, the hero who saved Onderon from the Separatists, the Young Justice pays a visit to the Home World of Saw Gerrera and Lux Bonteri, where they hope to track down one of the major crime families from the List. Little do they know that they are being watched by friend, foe and enemies alike**_.

Ahsoka, Anakin and Serra rode their Jedi Cycle Bikes through the valley of Onderon while the rest of the Young Justice followed on their own bikes. Katooni rode with Connor in the Supercycle as the Young Justice searched for the crime family from the list from Lady Shiva.

"Who was on the list that was found on Onderon?" Saw asked.

" _They call themselves the Underworld Hell Bringers_ ," Mace Windu explained to everyone on their Comms and through a holographic transmission. " _They move their operations everywhere, making it impossible to track down their movements. However, after cross-referencing the list Miss Martian gained with out own data, we have found that they have moved their operations to Onderon. Their leader is named Bigmann_ ," he went on. " _He is one of the feared crime lords of the crime families all over the Underworld_."

"Do we have a visual on what he looks like?" Kid Flash asked.

Mace Windu nodded before bringing up a hologram of a Zilkin with black clothes. " _This is Bigmann_ ," he explained. " _Feared crime lord of the Hell Bringers_."

"A Zilkin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Like Colonel Gascon?" Anakin asked. "A small guy?"

Kid Flash snickered for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"Wally!" Artemis almost yelled.

"I'm sorry," Kid Flash said as he wiped away a tear. "But the thought of someone so little being so feared sounds like something you'd hear out from a movie."

" _Do not underestimate him_ ," Mace Windu said. " _He killed at least twelve Podracer Pilots and six Trandoshans all for interfering with his line of work_."

"Sounds… terrifying." Connor said.

"Best to keep our distance from him." Katooni said.

"Agreed," Barriss said. She looked over to Ahsoka. "So, what's the plan?"

"We find out where Bigmann and the Hell Bringers are operating, and take them in to find out where Maul, and the Reverse-Flash, are hiding," Ahsoka said. "We're picking up on the signal," she said as she looked to the monitor on her cockpit. "Let's go," she said before turning back to Mace Windu. "Thank you, Master Windu."

" _May the Force be with you, Ahsoka_." Mace Windu said before he signed off.

"We're coming up on the signal," Anakin said. "Good work, Ahsoka."

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied before everyone stopped in front of a cave. "Alright, here we are," she announced. "Let's get to work."

Everyone mounted off of their vehicles and looked to each other.

"Ghost Mode." Anakin ordered as he, Ahsoka and Miss Martian activated their Ghost Modes.

The rest of the Young Justice activated their Ghost Modes before making their way into the cave.

Elsewhere, on Mustafar, Darth Maul was looking to the list of villains he wanted from Earth. He already gave the list to Lady Shiva, and the Reverse-Flash was already with him in the Expanded Universe. As he was looking over his list, Eobard walked over.

"Were you spotted on Dathomir?" Darth Maul asked Thawne as he placed his hand to his chin.

"That girl who fought you might have spotted me," Eobard replied. "Is there a problem with this?"

"The Young Justice cannot know about my plans for the Legion," Darth Maul said. "We still must get the rest of the people I want before we make an official strike… at least, that _was_ the plan at first."

"Things are changing," Eobard Thawne deduced. "What do you need me to do?"

"I have tracked down the Young Justice to Onderon," Darth Maul said. "You are to go there and cripple the Young Justice, but do _not_ destroy them… yet."

"I'll make sure our late associates get a turn at the Young Justice," Eobard replied before placing his mask on. He vibrated and his eyes glowed red. " _ **Leave it to me, Master**_." He said in a distorted voice before racing off in a streak of red lightning.

Meanwhile, on Onderon, a gunner, the same female watching over the Young Justice earlier, was running across the valley. She looked down to a tank heading towards where the Young Justice was headed before jumping down to it, taking out a grenade. She opened up the hatch and tossed the grenade inside before running away, letting the tank explode before she stopped running. She pressed a button on her comlink and turned invisible before a red streak of lightning raced past her. It was the Reverse-Flash.

The female became visible once again and looked to the red streak before running after it, taking out a jagged sword as she ran along.

Inside of the cave, the Young Justice made their way inside. They soon approached a large metal door, guarded by two Crolutes with axes. As Ahsoka and the Young Justice approached them, they crossed their axes in front of them and snarled sternly, to which Superboy replied by growling almost loudly at them.

"What's your business, Jedi?" one of the Crolutes asked.

"We're here to see Bigmann." Saw said.

"Not expecting you." The other Crolute remarked.

"You want any trouble with us?" Superboy asked, punching the Crolute across the face. "Let us through, now!"

The other Crolute looked to the one that Connor punched before snarling at the group. "That was my brother you just punched," he said before aiming his axe at them. "You're going to pay for that."

Artemis and Paula aimed their firearms at the Crolute.

"I wouldn't make a move if I were you." Huntress said sternly.

The rest of the Young Justice, sans Miss Martian, Serra, Saw, Katooni, Anakin and Ahsoka, aimed their weapons at the Crolute before the other one got up and aimed a blaster at them.

Ahsoka got in between everyone as they prepared to attack.

"Stand down," Ahsoka ordered. "We didn't come here to fight."

All of a sudden, the door opened. Everyone turned as the Crolutes suddenly started to shake in fear. Everyone stood ready as the door slowly opened. Before long, it was wide open, but no one was seen.

"Hello?" Robin asked.

"Is anyone there?" Miss Martian asked.

Saw looked down. "I found Bigmann." He said.

Everyone looked down to see a Zilkin with black clothes. He looked up to everyone as they backed away. A Zabrak walked up behind the Zilkin and picked him up as the two Crolute Guards stood respectfully to the small alien.

"At ease," Bigmann said in what sounded like an Italian accent. "I have been expecting these people to arrive for the last hour," he said before looking to the Young Justice. "You're late."

"We are?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes, I was expecting the Young Justice to arrive in half the time it took for you to get here," Bigmann explained. "Why do you insult me so?"

"We didn't mean to," Ahsoka said. "We just came here for some questions."

"Like what?" Bigmann asked.

"You have been suspected of involvement with Darth Maul and the DarkSiders," Serra said. "We want to find out what you know."

"Tell me why I should talk to you for making such accusations." Bigmann said sternly.

"We _know_ you're on the list of Shadow Collective Crime Families," Saw said. "We promise that no harm will come to you… just as long as you tell us what we need to know."

Bigmann paced around on the hand of the Zabrak. "Very well," he said. "Let us discuss business with each other."

Ahsoka nodded before she and the Young Justice followed Bigmann, the Zabrak and the two Crolutes into the hideout hidden inside of the cave. Unknown to them, the Reverse-Flash was watching them from the distance. As soon as they were inside, the door closed shut and locked tight. Eobard took this chance and raced over towards the door, vibrating his molecules through it.

Behind Thawne, the masked female soldier ran up. She looked to the door and took out a blaster with a slightly larger barrel on it. She shot at the door, causing it to turn to ice. She calmly opened the door with ease and ran off inside.

Inside of the office in the cave, the Young Justice looked around with amazement. Despite looking small outside, it was surprisingly bigger on the inside, the walls decorated with weapons and trinkets of all kinds.

"Honestly, I was expecting there to be some sort of rundown apartment room," Jaybo mused as he looked around while tinkering with something in his hand. "But this works too."

"You'd think that being the Senator of Onderon, I would have known about this secret place." Lux said.

Ahsoka chuckled and bopped Lux on the nose. "You do your best, Love." She said playfully.

Everyone arrived at the center of the room, where Bigmann was put down by the Zabrak. He looked to the Young Justice and sat down on a small seat, where a small cup with Jawa Juice was waiting for him on the armrest in what appeared to be a cup holder.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Anakin said. "What's your involvement with Maul? What has he promised you?"

Bigmann took a sip of his Jawa Juice, causing all of the Young Justice to look to each other with confusion. He took quite a long drink too, drinking about half of his drink before putting his cup down.

"I joined Darth Maul by my own free will," Bigmann started to explain. "I was untouchable in the crime world, especially when I took over the bar of Ziro the Hutt," he went on. "Not even Jedi could stop me, which was why he recruited me. My business focused on synthesizing crystals to harness energy. Maul was looking to expand it for a great price."

"And let me guess," Rocket spoke up. "You took him up on his offer?"

"Eh… he had a good deal I could not turn down," Bigmann reasoned. "So, the Shadow Collective funded me and my organization for more synthesized crystals. He did not tell me what he was going to use them for, however. But as a businessman, I elected not to ask, and just did what he wanted."

"So, you pretty much gave into all of Maul's demands?" Katooni asked.

"Sounds like he did." Zatanna mused.

"More like became his trusting partner," Bigmann corrected. "Whatever he wanted, I made sure to deliver. No questions asked," he explained. "I am always loyal to him, making sure that I satisfy all of his needs."

"If you're trying to satisfy Maul…" Barriss started out as she started to reach for her lightsaber hilt. "Then why are you telling us all this?"

"Because you will die with the truth," Bigmann answered before the Zabrak and the two Crolutes took out their weapons. "Slice them." He ordered.

Ahsoka, Anakin and Barriss all activated their lightsabers, blocking the Axes of the two Crolutes before Artemis and Saw shot at the Zabrak, knocking his blasters out of his hands. Miss Martian Flash-Stepped forward and destroyed the Crolutes' Axes with Soresu before Ahsoka used Shien to force them back, all three bodyguards landing against the wall.

"You're coming with us!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

All of a sudden, a red streak of lightning raced by, taking Bigmann away.

"He's here!" Kid Flash called out. "It's the Reverse-Flash!"

"I see him!" Ahsoka called out as the red lightning came back. "Let's go!" she called out before racing after him with Force Speed.

Everyone watched as the air whooshed by them. Red and blue lightning zoomed through the air, clashing with each other as the movements of the Young Justice slowed down around Ahsoka and Eobard Thawne. Ahsoka and the Reverse-Flash stopped and punched and kicked at each other. Eobard circled around Ahsoka and kicked at her, but she held up her hand and blocked his kick before swinging at him with an overhead punch. Thawne ducked from Ahsoka's swing before their fists collided with one another, pushing them back. Ahsoka took out her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and shot at the Reverse-Flash before the two came back to normal speed.

" _ **I'm impressed**_ ," the Reverse-Flash said in his distorted voice. " _ **I've heard so much about the Young Justice… and for a moment… I almost believed all the stories**_."

"I almost believed you were strong," Ahsoka quipped. She turned her attention to Kid Flash. "Wally, you know anything about this guy?"

"Only that he murdered my Uncle's Parents." Kid Flash said with resentment.

" _ **I'll give you a chance to surrender**_ ," the Reverse-Flash said. " _ **Run, Wallace, Run**_."

"Not in your life." Kid Flash replied grimly.

" _ **Have it your way**_." Eobard said before racing towards the Young Justice.

Artemis shot an electric arrow into midair, but it was caught by Thawne and sent back towards her. Artemis gasped and formed her broadsword bow blades and slashed them apart before Jaybo tossed a pulse grenade towards the Reverse-Flash as he charged at them. The pulse grenade was shredded as Drol and Artemis were suddenly thrown back. Robin swung his bola stick forward, temporarily slowing down the Reverse-Flash before getting felled to the ground.

"Look out!" Anakin called out. He held out his hand and stopped the Reverse-Flash before Katooni leapt up and kicked him away.

" _ **Catch me if you can**_." Eobard said before racing at Miss Martian.

"I've got this!" Kid Flash called out as he raced towards the Reverse-Flash.

Red lightning clashed through the air as Kid Flash took on the Reverse-Flash. Wally and Thawne punched and kicked at each other before Ahsoka leapt and slashed at the Reverse-Flash. Eobard Thawne looked up and kicked her away before getting punched in the back by Lux.

" _ **Two on one?**_ " Eobard asked. " _ **Very well. I've beat bigger odds before**_."

Lux activated his hybrid lightsaber and changed at the Reverse-Flash as Kid Flash raced towards him. Thawne vibrated his molecules through the blue lightsaber blade before kicking Kid Flash into the air. Lux shot at Thawne, but he ran at him and punched him away before Kid Flash raced back at him, kicking him back a couple of feet.

Barriss and Serra looked to each other and nodded. They activated their lightsabers and slashed at the Reverse-Flash before Miss Martian lifted him into the air. Superboy leapt up and tackled him to the ground, but the Reverse-Flash vibrated through the ground and came back up, throwing Connor away before spinning a tornado at Miss Martian, knocking her out of the air. She grabbed one of her fallen lightsabers and locked blades with Serra and Barriss before spinning around and throwing them away before Aqualad sent water to the ground, causing him to slip before Rocket trapped him in her bubble. As soon as he was stuck, she, Kaldur and Zatanna unsheathed their swords.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!** " Zatanna incanted, causing red magic energy to rise up and blast at Eobard Thawne.

" _ **You can't escape**_." Eobard remarked as he walked out of the energy bubble.

"No!" Rocket exclaimed.

Aqualad sent electricity through the ground to try and electrocute the Reverse-Flash, but he absorbed the lightning and spun around, sending it towards Aqualad and Zatanna. The two were sent back, but Rocket created a barrier to protect herself before getting blasted away by a tornado.

Paula, Ahsoka, Anakin, Katooni, Rocket, Kid Flash and Saw all stood around the Reverse-Flash as he stopped and let lightning surge through him.

"You can't take us all on!" Huntress exclaimed.

" _ **Of course I can**_." The Reverse-Flash said with a slight chuckle.

"Get him!" Rocket called out as she charged forth.

The Reverse-Flash looked as Katooni and Rocket charged at him from both sides. He raced towards Katooni and threw her towards Ahsoka before grabbing Raquel's sword. Rocket gasped and blasted at him, but he grabbed her hands and threw her back.

Ahsoka, Anakin and Paula ran in, clashing blades with him as he spun around. He blocked an attack from Huntress before parrying off a Makashi jab from Anakin. He knocked away the Chosen One before Ahsoka ran in, with Miss Martian charging in from the air as soon as she recovered. Ahsoka leapt into the air and together, she and M'gann slashed down at him with Ataru.

The Reverse-Flash looked up and held up his stolen sword, holding Ahsoka and Miss Martian back. The two attempted to force their blades onto him, but the Reverse-Flash knocked them away before throwing the sword he stole back at Rocket.

Saw shot at the Reverse-Flash several times, but the Reverse-Flash used his speed to slow down time and evade the blasts. Each blast moved past him slowly before he eventually reached Saw and grabbed his blaster. Time went back to normal, and Saw looked in shock as Eobard snapped his rifle in half before picking up a knife from the wall.

" _ **So this is the fate of the soldier**_ ," the Reverse-Flash said as he kicked Saw to the ground and pinned him down. " _ **Your bravery is wasted, and no one will remember your name**_."

At that moment, a blue blast hit the Reverse-Flash, knocking him away. He stopped vibrating, as part of him was now temporarily frozen. He gasped and felt his side before two warning shots were shot near him, causing him to groan.

Everyone looked up as the masked female warrior from before. She had two guns in her hand as she advanced towards the Reverse-Flash.

"Who is that?" Artemis asked.

The female soldier said nothing and holstered her guns. She took out her sword and advanced at the Reverse-Flash sternly.

The Reverse-Flash growled and spun a tornado at the female, but she spun around her sword and held her ground before taking out a rocket-launcher.

"That blaster…" Saw said. "But it can't be. She's… gone."

The female shot her rocket towards the Reverse-Flash before taking out a blaster rifle. The Reverse-Flash managed to speed away from the rocket sent at him before the Crolutes and the Zabrak got back up. They noticed what was happening and charged towards the female.

The masked female soldier gutted one of the Crolutes before forming a sword from her rifle by folding the grip up and rotating the scope to make it look like a crossguard. She spun her sword around and crossed blades with a Crolute before slashing down the other Crolute. She turned and took out a pistol to shoot away the Zabrak before jumping up, converting her sword back to rifle mode. She shot down at the two Crolutes before landing down.

The Reverse-Flash took out the knife he stole again and ran at the soldier, but she aimed her rifle into thin air. She scanned around before forming her sword again and holding it up to block an incoming stab from Eobard's knife. She quickly disarmed him and slashed him across the chest and kicking him away.

"Whoa!" Katooni exclaimed.

"Impressive." Anakin said.

The Reverse-Flash said nothing and zoomed away in a streak of red lightning, his knife dropping to the ground.

Everyone got back up again and looked to the masked female soldier. She turned to them and put her weapon away before walking towards them.

"Thanks for the help back there," Anakin said. "We couldn't have done it without your help."

The female soldier said nothing and walked towards Ahsoka, Saw and Lux.

"Who are you?" Saw asked.

For a moment, the female soldier did nothing. Everyone looked to her with caution before she launched herself at Saw. What she did next was something no one expected: hug him.

"Hello, Saw." The female said.

The voice of the female was all too familiar to Saw. It was also familiar to Ahsoka and Lux, who gasped upon hearing the female soldier speak up.

"Steela?" Saw asked.

"Your Sister?!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

The female soldier stepped back and removed the bandana over her mouth. As soon as it was off, she removed her goggles from over her eyes. Everyone looked with amazement at the face of Steela Gerrera underneath the mask.

"It's really you." Saw said.

"Hello, Saw," Steela said. "It's been a while."

Saw looked to Steela long and hard, trying to take in the surprise of seeing his Sister alive.

"It's good to see you again, Steela," Ahsoka said as Steela turned to her. "But… maybe we should take this upcoming discussion somewhere else."

"Agreed," Aqualad said. "It will not be long before the Reverse-Flash sends reinforcements here."

"And eventually, Maul." Anakin added on.

"Back to the City," Steela said. "I'll explain everything there."

"We have another person back from the dead," Artemis mused. "Any other surprises?"

"There's a holocron here that you might find interesting," Steela explained. "From the history of Onderon, it belongs to the Jedi Knight known as Kith Kark."

"Let's get to the City and talk more about it there." Saw said.

Ahsoka nodded before she led everyone out of the room. As they were making their way towards the City, they did not notice that the Reverse-Flash was hiding behind the door. As soon as they passed, he removed his mask and took out a holo-transmitter, pulling up Darth Maul on it.

"Lord Maul, I have news for you," Eobard said. "I have done some reconnaissance on Onderon, and it seems that there is a relic here that could help you."

" _A relic?_ " Darth Maul asked. " _What kind?_ "

"A Jedi Holocron," Thawne replied. "One belonging to a Jedi known as Kith Kark."

" _The Holocron of a valiant Jedi_ ," Darth Maul mused. He placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully before eventually looking back up to the Reverse-Flash. " _Pursue them_ ," he ordered. " _I will be there soon_."

"Yes, Lord Maul." Eobard Thawne said before signing off. As soon as Darth Maul ended the transmission, he put his mask back over his face and raced off.

In the City of Iziz, Steela, Saw, Lux and Ahsoka led the Young Justice into an old building. Inside were several pieces of equipment, as well as chairs and a holo-transmitter.

"What _is_ this?" Robin asked.

"This was the former base of the Onderon Rebels," Steela explained. "After we freed King Dendup, we had to move farther out to prevent Sanjay from catching us."

"So, this was a temporary base?" Miss Martian asked.

"Right." Ahsoka replied.

Saw turned to Steela. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "How are you here?" he asked. "I don't understand… I saw you die… by _my_ actions."

"Saw…" Steela said. "You should know that I'm never gone… no matter what you've done," she stated. "I always forgive you. It was never your fault."

"But I shot the rocket at the ship," Saw said. "That was the very same ship that knocked you off the cliff."

"And I failed to bring you back up," Ahsoka said. "We won't forget our failures that day."

"It should have been me," Lux said. "I'm sorry that my life was more important to save than yours."

"The only failure you have is the one where you stop believing in yourself," Steela said. "I'm still here… I'm always with you," she said before looking to her Brother. "You had no idea that that last ship was going to hit me," she said before looking to Ahsoka. "You tried your best… and to save Lux instead of me… it just goes to show what kind of Jedi you are: strong-willed and selfless," she said before turning her attention to Lux. "And no life is more important than one willing to keep fighting the good fight."

"Thank you for those kind words," Anakin said. "How long have you been fighting? When did you come back?"

"I came back recently," Steela explained. "When I learned that Ahsoka, Lux and Saw were part of a group fighting against the Separatists and the DarkSiders, I knew it was time for me to rise up again," she said. "Today marks one-hundred days ever since the people of Onderon were freed from the tyranny of the Separatists."

"It's been that long?" Saw asked. "I never knew."

"We could use all the help we can get to take on the Reverse-Flash," Kid Flash said. "He is not to be underestimated."

"That's right," Lux said. "He took down all of us without even breaking a sweat."

"It's a good thing I made my own weapons, then," Steela said as she showed everyone all the weapons she either collected or made. "Ever since I returned, I wanted to make sure that I was prepared for anything."

"Well, you're back, you're more badass than ever…" Serra said before looking to Saw. "Maybe it's time for _us_ to tell _you_ something new."

Steela raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" she asked.

"Serra and I…" Saw started out. "We… we've been sleeping together."

" **WHAT?!** " Ahsoka and Steela both exclaimed.

"We're in love with each other." Serra added on.

"You're in love with a Jedi?" Steela asked.

"Two people within the Young Justice… have been _sleeping_ together?" Ahsoka asked.

"Things just got interesting." Anakin said while trying to hide the fact that he and Padmé slept together more than once, and were also married to each other.

Miss Martian looked to Anakin and smirked, obviously seeing right through him. She turned back to Saw and smiled.

"Well, I think you and Serra make a great couple!" M'gann exclaimed. "In fact, I think you two should just get into a bed together and—"

"Megan!" Ahsoka exclaimed, causing Miss Martian to go quiet. "We don't talk about that kind of stuff here! Do you have any idea some people looking to us are thinking right now?"

"Sorry," Miss Martian replied. "It was a mistake."

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"You expecting anyone?" Serra asked Steela.

"No," Steela replied. "You let anyone know we were here?"

"No." Ahsoka replied.

" _Ahsoka Tano, are you in there?_ " a familiar voice asked.

"It's General Tandin!" Saw exclaimed.

"We're here, General." Ahsoka replied.

General Tandin walked into the room with his same clothes, but with metal plating and armor on some parts of his body.

"Greetings, General," Lux said. "Is there a problem here?"

"Only that there are some people here to see you back at the Palace," General Tandin replied. "King Dendup ordered me to call you to talk to them. He is still uneasy with outsiders ever since the Separatists came here."

"We'll be right there." Steela said.

"Steela!" General Tandin exclaimed in surprise. "You're alive!"

"And I'm ready to fight again." Steela added on.

"Let's go," Ahsoka said before turning to Steela. "You can tell us about the Holocron while we're on our way to the Palace."

"Just be on alert," Barriss said. "Remember that the Reverse-Flash is still out there."

"Right," Ahsoka said. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and headed out. As Steela was making her way past a glass window, she looked to see that part of her was transparent. She sighed and continued to walk with the Young Justice.

"So, what's the deal with this Holocron?" Miss Martian asked as she flew down next to Steela. "Who is Kith Kark?"

"A Jedi who fought here with his life on Onderon many years ago," Steela explained. "He was one of the greatest Jedi who studied the ways of the Force and lived by them. He died with honor protecting this Planet from the Sith Empire."

"And now, one-hundred years after his death, his spirit calls out to us," General Tandin added on. "Kith Kark is known to all of Onderon."

"No wonder I feel so strong here," Katooni mused as she looked to her hand. "I can feel the Force flowing through my body."

"Mine too," Ahsoka said. "I can't say I've never felt so connected with a Planet through the Force."

"There's a lot we need to catch up on, and a lot more to do," Saw said as he looked to Steela. "I am really happy to have you back again."

"As am I," Steela said. "I have missed you so much, Saw."

Ahsoka smiled before she walked up to Lux. "You know, back in the day, I saw you and Steela shared something," she said. "It's okay. I'm not upset now. If you want to get back together with her… I think you should go for it."

"What about you?" Lux asked.

"You were happy with Steela," Ahsoka said. "I don't want to get in the way and ruin your happiness."

"I've already got someone who makes me happy," Lux said as he smiled to Ahsoka. "And I'm looking right at her."

Ahsoka blushed for a moment. After a while, the two rested their heads against each other as they entered the palace.

Inside of the Throne Room, King Dendup was talking to someone. He paced around the room while focusing his attention on his guest.

"There are many who say they can help Onderon," King Dendup said. "I trusted the Separatists before. Why should I trust someone like you?"

"Things change, your Majesty," a familiar voice said. "I've changed my ways. Now, I want to do everything I can to make up for what I've done."

"King Dendup," General Tandin said as he entered the room. "I have brought the Young Justice, just as you ordered."

"Who's the special—?" Ahsoka started out before seeing Sylas standing before King Dendup. "Sylas?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Knight Tano," Sylas said as he walked towards Ahsoka. "I am delighted to see you again after all this time. Being a Jedi Knight suits you well."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "But… why are you here?"

"You _do_ know him." King Dendup said.

"Sylas is the leader of the ORDER!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked.

"When Sonia passed away, I spent some time out of action," Sylas explained. " _All_ of the ORDER did… they pulled out of every Planet and came back to the _Marauder_."

"I am sorry for your loss," Ahsoka said. "Sonia died with honor."

"And I intend to honor her in return," Sylas said. He snapped his fingers. "And help take down the DarkSiders in any way I can."

Everyone looked around before the Terror Titans came out of hiding. All of the eight original members of the Young Justice looked around and prepared to take on their dark clones, but none of the Terror Titans made an attempt to attack.

"You brought the Terror Titans with you and you expect to let us _trust_ you?!" Paula asked.

"I'm… trying not to call them the Terror Titans anymore," Sylas said shyly. "Still trying to come up with a name. Team Titans is all I have so far."

"Meh…" Robin said with an iffy gesture. "Not really catching on."

"We want to make right what we have done wrong," Blood Bane said. "We no longer wish to fight against you."

"We wish to fight _with_ you instead," Enola said. "We hope you understand."

"This is one of the first steps I am making," Sylas said. "I am still working to shut down all of the past operations the ORDER has done. I'm trying to honor Sonia by redeeming myself like she did."

"Very generous," Ahsoka said. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," Sylas said. "For helping to continue to honor Sonia in your own way."

"So, what's our plan?" Ultraboy asked.

"We're gonna need to think of something to make sure the DarkSiders don't get their hands on Kith Kark's Holocron." Connor added on.

"We need a place to start out," Anakin said. "The Holocron won't just come to us."

"And it's a _Jedi_ Holocron too," Zatanna added on as she and Xanadu looked to each other before looking back to Ahsoka. "We can't just find it without having a clue as to where it could be."

"Well, this Planet _is_ strong with the Force," Ahsoka said. "Maybe we can use that to channel in on where the Holocron is."

"We're the metal, the Holocron's the magnet," Serra said. "It will take a strong amount of the Force to pin in on the location of the Holocron."

"Let's get to work," Miss Martian said. "If the Reverse-Flash is here, then there's no doubt that Maul will already be on his way here."

"Agreed," Anakin said. He looked to Ahsoka and nodded. "Come on, Snips. Let's get started."

"Right," Ahsoka said as she closed her eyes. "Barriss, Sylas, Katooni, Miss Martian, join us." She said.

"We're going to need the help of every Jedi we have." Anakin said as he closed his eyes as well.

Miss Martian nodded. "On it." She said as she closed her eyes.

"May the Force be with us." Serra said as she and Saw held hands before she closed her eyes.

"I'm with you." Katooni said as she closed her eyes.

"Let's go." Barriss said.

"On it." Sylas said as he closed his eyes.

All seven Jedi kept their eyes closed and started to use the Force flowing through Onderon to channel their energy through. As soon as they gained the Force they needed, they started to hone in on the Jedi Holocron, trying to find it.

"I see a forest," Ahsoka said. "Not with fresh trees… but with rough plains."

"Destroyed Battle Droids, big and small alike," Anakin went on. "The tanks still remain in pieces."

"The ground is stained with the blood of all soldiers of Onderon who fought against the Separatist Alliance." Katooni said.

"The feelings of the place… they're of sadness and sorrow." Serra said.

"Death all around." Barriss said.

"A place where the people of Onderon and the droids of the Separatists are never forgotten for their actions." Miss Martian said.

"The resting place of the soldiers of the wasteland." Sylas finished up.

Everyone opened their eyes. "It's the final battleground of the Battle of Onderon," Ahsoka said. "The wasteland of Onderon."

"Let's get there and make sure that Maul and the Reverse-Flash don't get there first." Huntress said.

"The Reverse-Flash?" Sylas asked. "Eobard Thawne is here?"

"What kind of a name is 'Eobard'?" Ahsoka asked, letting out a slight chuckle.

"The 25th Century Kind," Inertia replied. "He's dangerous."

"Killed Nora and Henry Allen," Wally explained. "Uncle Barry's Parents."

"We'd better get moving," Steela said. "We need to get the jump on Reverse-Flash _and_ Maul when they get here."

"Take one of our transports," General Tandin said. "You'll get there quicker."

At the same time, Maul was traveling to Onderon in his _Scimitar_ Starfighter. As he readied his lightsaber, a hologram of Lady Shiva came up. Without turning around, he spoke up. "What seems to be the problem, my Apprentice?" he asked.

" _I have located Kinetica_ ," Lady Shiva reported. " _However, I have located the Earth-Born Jedi we have heard so much about_ ," she said. " _She is here, as well as the samurai who stole my Shadow Saber from me_."

"So what is stopping you from killing them?" Darth Maul asked.

" _I have hacked into a transmission, and have learned that Darth Sidious is looking for the Earth-Born too_ ," Lady Shiva said. " _If we capture her first, that means we would have a game-changing element to bend the Sith to our will_."

Darth Maul placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully. He thought about the Earth-Born Jedi whose tales were spread across the Galaxy ever since she fought against the ORDER on Earth. If the DarkSiders were to get her, they would win. Finally, after he finished thinking, he turned back to his Apprentice. "You make a valid point," he said. "Lady Shiva, I want you to not only make Bina and Apurna, but the Earth-Born as well," he said. "Follow her, do what she says, give her what she wants, and when you have her, make sure she gets a word with me," he ordered. "I want to know more about this Earth-Born Jedi, and bring her to our side so that we have what it takes to change the tide of the War in _our_ favor."

" _Of course, Lord Maul_ ," Lady Shiva said. " _Soon, darkness shall reign over all_." She said before signing off of the transmission.

Darth Maul looked to his lightsabers as soon as the transmission ended. He narrowed his eyes at the crystal bleed he caused on the crystals inside of his lightsabers before closing them. He twirled them around and put them on the sides of his belt before the _Scimitar_ came out of Hyperspace. In front of him was the Planet of Onderon.

Darth Maul walked up to the holo-transmitter again and activated it. On the transmitter was Gar Saxon.

"Saxon," Darth Maul said. "Did you find what I needed on Nal Kapok?"

" _Indeed, Lord Maul_ ," Gar Saxon replied. " _I found it right where you said it would be_ ," he reported. " _What are your next orders?_ "

"Report back to Mustafar," Darth Maul ordered. "I will meet you there, and we will discuss our next move from there," he said. "Do not let _anyone_ track you or discover what you are carrying," he ordered. "This is of the upmost importance."

" _Yes, Lord Maul_." Gar Saxon said before signing off of the transmission.

Darth Maul walked over to the pilot seat and turned off the autopilot. He took control of the ship and started to land it down near the surface of Onderon. As soon as it was set down, he cloaked the ship. He walked towards the hangar bay as it opened up and went for his speeder. As soon as it was started up, he rode off.

"Thawne, report." Maul said as he accessed his comlink.

" _I am tracking down the location of the Holocron_ ," Eobard Thawne reported. " _It is not easy, but I will find it_ ," he said before the comlink beeped. " _Here are my coordinates of possible locations of the Holocron_ ," he explained as red dots appeared on a map of the surface of Onderon. " _I am heading to sector four-two-one to see if it is there_."

"I will be with you shortly," Darth Maul said. "Maul out." He said, signing off of the transmission.

At the same time, a transport was taking the Young Justice, Steela and the ORDER towards the location of the last battleground of the Battle of Onderon. Everyone got out and started to look around, Superboy and Paula scanning around with their helmets.

"You sure this is the place?" Artemis asked.

"The Force never lies to us," Ahsoka said. "This is the very place where the Jedi Holocron of Kith Kark will be."

"Thawne will be here soon," Falcon said. "We'd better hurry."

"The Reverse-Flash can take us all down, and he won't even be trying," Ahsoka said. She looked to the Young Justice, Steela and the ORDER. "Saw, Steela, Lux, Katooni, Miss M, you're with me and Skyguy," he ordered. "The rest of you, keep a lookout for the Reverse-Flash, and make sure he doesn't get here."

"We've got two Speedsters now," Serra said. "We'll be sure to delay the Reverse-Flash for as long as we can when he gets here."

"Thanks," Anakin said before looking to the Team. "Let's go."

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Katooni, Steela, Saw and Lux all nodded before they ran off towards the small forest.

"Let's get ready." Sylas said as he stood with Paula, Serra and Barriss.

"Time to get serious." Barriss said before she and Sylas activated their lightsabers, Barriss with a blue lightsaber and Sylas with his black lightsaber.

At that moment, some water from Aqualad's water pack started to float into the air. Everyone looked to it before Kid Flash and Inertia put on their goggles.

"He's here!" Wally called out.

"Get ready!" Robin called out.

The Reverse-Flash ran towards the Young Justice, knocking Prowler, Silver Martian and Jaybo to the ground. Kid Flash and Inertia raced towards the Reverse-Flash before Artemis readied an arrow while Sylas shot Force Fire towards the Reverse-Flash.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Anakin and Ahsoka led the Young Justice members and Steela through a graveyard of tombstones for fallen soldiers of Onderon, as well as remains of Droid Parts and parts of Droid Tanks and Ships. Ahsoka, Anakin, Katooni and Miss Martian all readied their lightsabers while Steela, Lux and Saw readied their blasters and looked around.

"Where is that Holocron?" Lux asked.

"Keep a close look around," Anakin said. "You never know where it might be."

Katooni kept her lightsabers aimed around before feeling her foot hit something. She gasped and looked down, but only saw the head of a Battle Droid. She let out a sigh of relief and continued to move on.

"How do we know Maul's not already here?" Saw asked.

"If he were here, he would have already struck us down," Steela said. "I don't have the Force, but I can sense that he's nowhere _near_ us."

Saw sighed. "I'm worried, Steela," he said. "What if history repeats itself?" he asked. "What if you get caught in the crossfire and I get you killed again?"

"Nothing will happen," Steela said as she turned to Saw with reassurance. "Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days, nobody's perfect, but you can learn from what you did and move on," she said. "If you have some blood on your hands, know that it's not always yours. Get back up, woman up, and never give up hope." She said.

Saw smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Makes me feel better."

"Guys, hate to break up the TED Talk, but I can sense the Holocron," Miss Martian said. "We're getting closer and closer as we speak."

"Where is it?" Lux asked.

"There!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she pointed her lightsaber to a mound. "I can hear it calling out to me."

"Come on," Anakin said. He suddenly realized who was in charge and looked to Ahsoka. "Sorry, force of habit," he said. "After you."

"Let's go." Ahsoka said as she led everyone to the Holocron.

All of a sudden, before anyone could reach the Holocron, the sound of a Sith Lightsaber activating caught everyone's attention.

Katooni looked around before seeing a Crimson Double-Bladed Lightsaber flying towards everyone. "Look out!" she called out, using her lightsabers to slash the lightsaber away.

Everyone looked to the lightsaber as it flew back to the hand of its owner: Darth Maul.

"Maul!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Hello, Jedi," Darth Maul hissed as he stalked around the area. As he did, red lightning zoomed by, causing Ahsoka and the Young Justice to gasp. "I see you have already met my associate, Eobard Thawne?"

"Can't say we're too excited," Miss Martian quipped as she aimed her crossguard lightsaber at Maul. "When did you start taking an interest in Earth's villains?"

"You have gotten in my way so many times that I have been forced to resort to drastic measures," Darth Maul said. "Your most feared enemy, now one of my own, one who had pledged his allegiance to the DarkSiders, a match for all of you without an army," he explained. "With the Reverse-Flash on my side, I will be feared by all, and none shall dare to stand in my way!"

"We'll see about that!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she took out the Xiphon and activated its black blade. She saluted to Darth Maul with her lightsaber, in which he saluted back. Lux, Saw and Steela fired at Darth Maul, but he used his secondary lightsaber to deflect the shots before Anakin, Ahsoka, Katooni and Miss Martian charged towards him with their lightsabers drawn, all ready to take on the evil Sith as he twirled around his crimson Double-Bladed Lightsabers.

Kid Flash and Inertia raced at the Reverse-Flash, hitting him with everything they had. Eobard Thawne blocked all of their attacks before the two young Speedsters started to spin around. They threw lightning from the speed they gained at the Reverse-Flash, but he evaded the lightning before Sylas and Serra used Force Speed to run at him and slash at him with their lightsabers. The Reverse-Flash ducked from their twin Niman strikes before Sylas blasted Force Fire at him while floating in the air. The Reverse-Flash looked up and sent a tornado at Sylas, sending him back before Artemis and Jaybo shot at his leg. He stopped vibrating and looked to them while removing the arrow that was shot at him.

"Surprised?" Drol asked.

"Nanites," Artemis explained as the Reverse-Flash got up while the rest of the Young Justice and the ORDER surrounded him. "Courtesy of Dr. Sionver Boll."

"You won't be finding yourself running around for quite a while." Barriss said.

" _ **We'll see about that**_." The Reverse-Flash said before throwing a punch at Superboy.

Connor blocked the punch sent by Thawne before punching back at him. Serra slashed at him. Eobard saw Serra attack him with Niman before grabbing one of her lightsabers, her green one, to be specific. Serra twirled around the lightsaber of Satele Shan and used the Force to send the Reverse-Flash back before Artemis formed her bow naginata and struck at Thawne, only for him to use the lightsaber he stole to block her attack. She spun around her weapon and blocked three attacks from the Reverse-Flash before kicking him away.

Paula ran and fired at the Reverse-Flash while Aqualad and Rocket ran at him and slashed him down. Eobard Thawne separated the Double-Bladed lightsaber into two hilts and deflected Huntress's blasts while locking blades with Kaldur and Raquel. Robin and Falcon both threw birdarangs and falcorangs respectively at the Reverse-Flash before Prowler slammed her bow at him. The Reverse-Flash caught the birdarangs and falcorangs just in time, but Prowler slammed him away, forcing him to use both lightsabers to defend himself as Aqualad and Rocket slammed their blades onto him harder. He eventually kicked them both away before Kid Flash and Inertia ran at him again.

All of a sudden, the eyes of the Reverse-Flash sparked with lightning again. He ran at the two speedsters and knocked them away before Blood Bane grabbed his leg with his Blood-Bearer. Ultraboy and Superboy leapt up and punched at him, but he punched back at them stronger.

"Wols Enwaht nwod won!" Zatanna incanted, causing the Reverse-Flash to run at a slower speed.

Xanadu ran and slammed the Reverse-Flash with her wand staff before Enola slammed an energy fist at him. However, the Slow Spell soon wore off, and Eobard threw Zatanna, Xanadu and Enola back.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka, Anakin, Miss Martian and Katooni were forcing Darth Maul back. Darth Maul growled and used Vaapad to strengthen his defense before Katooni and Miss Martian locked blades with him as he struck at them with Savage's Double-Bladed Lightsaber with Niman and Shien. Maul held them off before turning to parry off Soresu and Ataru attacks from Anakin and Ahsoka. The four stared Darth Maul down before he spun around, causing them to nearly fall. Seeing them lose their balance, Darth Maul slashed at them, but Miss Martian twirled around her crossguard lightsaber and knocked him back with Shii-Cho.

Darth Maul slashed Miss Martian away, but she flew into the air and kicked at him. As Darth Maul was trying to regain himself, Miss Martian's eyes glowed red. Ahsoka looked to Miss Martian with surprise before she shot what appeared to be heat vision at Darth Maul. He held up his lightsabers in defense, but did not have enough time as he was immediately blasted backwards.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Something I've been working on with help from Uncle J'onn," Miss Martian explained. "Martian Vision."

"Impressive." Ahsoka said with a grin.

Lux ran in at Maul and fired at him with his hybrid lightsaber, but Maul had already regained himself and deflected the blasts. Lux activated the blue blade from Ezra's lightsaber before slashing down at him. Darth Maul held his ground as he was forced back. Lux began to push Maul back, but backflipped away in time to avoid a kick sent by the leader of the DarkSiders before deactivating his lightsaber and firing back at him.

Ahsoka spun around and twirled around both her own lightsaber and the Xiphon. She spun her way towards Darth Maul as he continued to deflect Lux's blasts. However, Maul heard the hum of the two lightsabers and turned, holding up his lightsabers to block Ahsoka's SokaTan slashes. Ahsoka continued to spin her two lightsabers around at Maul as she spun through the air, blue and black blades blurring through the air as Maul continued to fend off against her. Eventually, she landed back on her two feet, stopping her barrel roll, and used her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to fire at Maul and sending him back.

Darth Maul regained himself as his metal legs scraped along the ground. He got back up and activated his crimson lightsabers again before Saw fired at him with his rifle. Darth Maul chuckled lightly and deflected the blasts before Steela ran at him with her rifle blade. She slashed at him with a reverse-grip, locking blades with him before Katooni ran towards him and leapt up, kicking him square in the chest.

Steela spun around her sword and ran at Maul with Katooni, the two clashing blades with him high and low. Darth Maul fended off against the two of them as he parried off each of their attacks before Katooni struck at one of his legs with the pommel of her lightsaber. Maul grunted as he was pushed back before locking blades with Steela. Steela brought their swords down firmly and stared Darth Maul down be hire breaking off with him. She kicked him back with an overhead roundhouse kick before taking out her pistol and forcing him back.

Darth Maul backflipped away and deflected the blasts sent by Steela before Anakin Force-Pushed him to the side. Darth Maul looked to Anakin and spun around his lightsabers as he and Miss Martian advanced at him.

"Die, Skywalker!" Maul called out before slashing down at Anakin.

Anakin used Soresu to block Maul's Vaapad attack before sending a Makashi jab towards Miss Martian. M'gann blocked the red blade with her green crossguard lightsaber using Shii-Cho before bringing his lightsaber down. As Darth Maul struggled to bring his blade back up, Anakin circled his lightsaber around Maul's before disarming him and throwing his lightsaber into the air. Maul growled and kicked off of Anakin's hand, jumping into the air and grabbing his lightsaber before landing on the ground as everyone surrounded him. He got back up onto his feet and activated his lightsabers again, in which the Young Justice and Steela slowly advanced towards him slowly in response.

Kid Flash and Inertia ran at the Reverse-Flash as he sped right at them. The lightning from the three speedsters bounced off of each other as they fought in hyper speed against each other. Inertia managed to get Thawne to drop the stolen lightsaber from his hand before Kid Flash leapt up and punched the Reverse-Flash in the chest several times. However, the Reverse-Flash hardly budged. Artemis and Prowler shot more arrows at him from around, but he managed to catch them before Paula used her Bowcaster to shoot at his leg. The Reverse-Flash vibrated himself to let the blast pass right through him before Kid Flash raced and punched him across the face.

"You won't get away this time!" Wally exclaimed.

" _ **Try and catch me**_." The Reverse-Flash said before racing off.

Kid Flash ran after the Reverse-Flash back to the City of Iziz. Everyone watched as they raced through the streets, Eobard Thawne taking the lead while Kid Flash was hot on his trail. They ran through the square before making their way down the street. As they raced, Kid Flash noticed something nearby and raced to the side. The Reverse-Flash continued to race ahead until Kid Flash suddenly appeared from an alley next to him, slamming him to the side, where Sylas was waiting. As soon as Kid Flash tackled him to the ground, he got up and ran towards Sylas as the Reverse-Flash got back up and raced after him. However, Sylas sent Force Fire at him and sent him back to the outskirts of town, where Paula and Serra performed a bicycle kick at him and sent him to the ground.

The Reverse-Flash groaned as he tried to get back up. Serra, Barriss and Sylas all aimed their lightsabers at him before the rest of the Young Justice arrived. Eobard Thawne looked around as they all aimed their weapons at him.

"Give up yet?" Kid Flash asked.

The Reverse-Flash chuckled as he got up. "You won this time," he said. " _ **But this is far from over**_." He said before racing away in a streak of red lightning.

Meanwhile, Darth Maul threw his lightsabers around to Anakin, Ahsoka, Katooni, Miss Martian, Saw, Lux and Steela. Ahsoka and Anakin managed to send the lightsabers off to the side before Katooni and Miss Martian charged at him. He regained his lightsabers and fended off against an Ataru strike from Katooni before blocking a Shien strike from Miss Martian. Miss Martian broke off and slammed her lightsaber against Darth Maul before Katooni struck at him with Soresu. Both attacks knocked him back before Lux shot one of his lightsabers out of his hand. Maul activated the second blade from his main Double-Bladed Lightsaber and deflected several blasts from Saw before spinning around and blocking an Ataru strike from Anakin.

"That Holocron is mine!" Darth Maul exclaimed.

"You'll never get your hands on it!" Anakin called out before elbowing the leader of the DarkSiders away.

Miss Martian flew up and used her Martian Vision on Darth Maul again. However, he saw this attack coming after she used her Heat Vision on him the first time, and held up his lightsaber to deflect the blast. Miss Martian gasped as she landed on the ground before Maul ran at him. She activated her crossguard lightsaber again and blocked Darth Maul's Vaapad Attack before striking him away with Ataru.

Darth Maul chuckled as he regained himself. He cracked his neck and chuckled before he deactivated the bottom blade of his Double-Bladed Lightsaber. He used the Force to call back Savage's lightsaber and held out both of his crimson blades.

Steela and Ahsoka ran at Darth Maul, locking blades with him immediately on impact. Darth Maul used his metal legs to gain momentum over both girls before Ahsoka spun and used a Jar'Kai attack to throw him off before Steela used a backhand grip on her sword to force him back. Maul parried off the sword before Steela slashed at him again, this time sending him sliding back. Steela converted her sword into a rifle and leapt up, shooting down at him. Darth Maul deflected her blasts, but did not expect for more blasts from shadowy figures overhead to fire down at him as well.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

Steela continued to fire down at Maul, who continued to deflect the blasts that were raining down on him. Steela fired down at him faster before Darth Maul was eventually forced to take cover behind a rock to shield himself from the overwhelming blasts. As Steela landed, she formed her sword and sliced apart the rock, launching Maul forward.

"Let me take care of this." Ahsoka said as she stepped up.

Maul looked up and snarled. As he prepared to fight back, the rest of the Young Justice ran up.

"We lost Reverse-Flash," Sylas said. "But I have a feeling he'll be back."

"You don't know what I'm capable of." Darth Maul said with a chuckle.

"We'll see," Ahsoka said sternly as she took out the Xiphon. "This is for all the lost souls of those who died honorably." She proclaimed before activating the black blade of the Xiphon.

Maul got up and growled, activating his lightsabers again as he prepared to take on Ahsoka again.

Ahsoka stabbed her lightsaber down to her left, both of her legs crossed. She uncrossed them and slashed up before slashing down to her right. As the wings of the Daughter and the Son appeared on her back, she twirled around and sent forth her SokaTan Trinity Symbol towards Darth Maul, the attack appearing to be so powerful that he was flung backwards.

"It's over." Anakin said.

"Surrender." Ahsoka ordered.

Darth Maul, singed from the SokaTan Strike, got up and laughed. Everyone gasped in surprise at this before they stood ready to take Maul on again. "I wouldn't think so just _yet_." He said before snapping his fingers.

Everyone stood ready to take on Darth Maul once again. However, instead of him attacking, the Reverse-Flash raced by and sent red lightning towards the Young Justice. Ahsoka and Anakin held out their hands and absorbed the blast. A distorted laugh was heard before Maul was taken away by the Reverse-Flash in the blink of an eye.

"Ugh! He got away _again!_ " Artemis complained.

"Well, at least it wasn't a smoke bomb." Kid Flash mused.

"True." Zatanna said.

"Used too many times." Robin snarked.

"They'll be back," Ahsoka said as she deactivated the Xiphon and put it at her side. "For now, we've won."

"And that's not all," Miss Martian said as she held her hand out. Everyone looked to her as the Holocron of Jedi Master Kith Kark flew out from the small mound and into her hands. She looked to it and smiled. "This just might be one of the few relics that Gemini never managed to get," she said. "Now, _we_ have it, and no one else is going to get it."

"Excellent," Sylas said. He turned his attention to Ahsoka. "I will continue to honor Sonia in any way I can… just like you have been doing."

Ahsoka smiled before looking to her side. She picked up the Xiphon and held it out to Sylas. "I guess you'll be wanting this back?" she asked as she handed the weapon of Sonia to Sylas.

"You hold onto it," Sylas said, handing the Xiphon back to Ahsoka. "Sonia entrusted you to wield this in her name. I would be a fool to take this away from you."

Ahsoka nodded. Sylas nodded back before he and the Titans walked away. "Sylas…" she called, causing Sylas to turn around. "May the Force be with you."

Sylas grinned. "And with you too." He replied.

"And… I think I have a name for the Terror Titans, now that they're not terrorists anymore," Ahsoka added on. "How about… _Teen_ Titans?"

Falcon grinned. "Sounds like a keeper." He mused.

"Sexy alliterative." Enola said.

"I like it." Inertia said.

"Teen Titans it is," Sylas said. "Teen Titans… let's move out."

Everyone saluted to Sylas as he and the newly-named Teen Titans walked off. An ORDER Transport arrived and took them away back to the _Marauder_.

As the ORDER Transport was taking off, Sylas was looking down to the surface. He saw Sonia's Force Ghost looking to him with a smile. Sylas smiled back before turning around as the Force Ghost of Sonia made her way towards Ahsoka.

Sylas started to think back to Quorra. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he received an alert on his holo-transmitter. He lifted it up to see Star Sapphire standing before him.

"What seems to be the problem, Star Sapphire?" Sylas asked.

" _It's about Damien Darhk, Master Sylas_." Star Sapphire said.

"I believe I already spoke with him," Sylas said sternly. "All ORDER Operations are to be shut down. We no longer terrorize."

" _I am loyal to you, Master Sylas_ ," Star Sapphire said. " _And I regret to inform you that Damien Darhk has taken over all the operations on Earth_."

"What?" Sylas asked. "Why would he—?"

" _He has taken control of all operations on Earth, including Operation Berserker_ ," Star Sapphire said. " _What shall I do?_ "

"Does he suspect you?" Sylas asked.

" _No, he doesn't… not yet, at least_." Star Sapphire replied.

"Caroline, I want you to keep your role a secret as long as you can, even if it means framing someone else," Sylas ordered. "Rally more loyalists to me, and wait for me to come to Earth," he ordered further on. "We will take care of Darhk together."

" _Yes, Master Sylas_." Star Sapphire said with a bow.

Sylas nodded and ended the transmission. He placed his hand to his head before the autopilot was set. The pilot walked out, revealing herself to be Alakshmi. She made her way to Sylas and leaned against the wall.

"Damien Darhk has taken over the ORDER on Earth," Syrena said. "Is that right?"

"It appears so," Sylas said. "I must make preparations to go to Earth," he said. "Alakshmi, I want you to be in charge of the ORDER while I'm gone."

"As you wish, my Lord," Alakshmi said. "I shall continue to honor Sonia like you and Ahsoka have."

Everyone smiled as they walked back to the city. Everyone spoke to Steela before they noticed the shadowed figures still watching over them.

"What do they want?" Katooni asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Anakin said.

As soon as Anakin spoke, all of the shadowed figures leapt down from where they stood. Now in the light, they revealed themselves to be the fallen soldiers from the Battle of Onderon.

"Wait a minute," Anakin said. "But you all died."

"One-hundred days after the Battle of Onderon, we have returned." Dono said with a smile on her face.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "One-hundred days after the Battle of Onderon?" she asked. "You're all ghosts."

"Even… Steela." Saw said as he turned to Steela, who looked down shyly.

"Not ghosts," Steela said. "We're really the people who died. On this day, the Force has allowed us to return for one day."

"The Force?" Ahsoka asked.

" _She means me_." Sonia said.

Ahsoka gasped and turned to Sonia.

"Sonia!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Listen, your Father…"

" _He is changing his ways_ ," Sonia said with a smile. " _And I am proud of him for that_ ," she said. " _You're probably wondering how I brought these people back_."

"Yes." Ahsoka replied.

"How did you do it?" Katooni asked.

" _I have learned from Qui-Gon to share the Force with others, to make it a gift_ ," Sonia explained. " _I have decided to start out with the fallen of Onderon_."

"So, while you could not bring yourself back to life…" Anakin started out. "You decided to try and bring spirits back to life instead?"

" _I'm still working on my technique_ ," Sonia explained. " _But I will eventually get the hang of it… with a little more training, that is_."

"I know this is a lot to take in," Steela said as she walked up to Saw. "But only today, and a hundred days later, I will be alive… here on Onderon and in your soul," she said. "Please understand. I never meant to deceive you. I just wanted to make you feel happy again."

"Don't worry, I understand," Saw said. He looked to Steela and smiled. "I just wish this could last a bit longer."

"We all do." Hutch said.

" _The day is almost over_ ," Sonia said as she looked to the sun setting. " _Saw… make this moment count_ ," she said. " _And May the Force be with you_." She said before disappearing.

Steela looked to Saw and smiled. "Look at you," she said. "Living on the legacy of the rebels."

"It's _your_ legacy I want to live out." Saw said.

"You already are," Steela said. She handed Saw her weapons. "Take these, and remember… you're always a hero." She said.

Saw nodded. "I'll miss you, Steela," he said. "I'll never forget this moment."

"Remember… I am always with you." Steela said.

All of the fallen rebels of Onderon smiled to the Young Justice before the sun set. Everyone gave their final farewells before walking back to their graves. Steela looked to Saw one more time before looking to Lux as he walked over. Giving him a kiss on the cheek and Ahsoka a hug, she spread her arms out and let herself rest in peace once more.

"I thought that was the real Steela," M'gann said to Saw. "I'm sorry."

"No need. Things are better now," Saw said. "Now… I was able to see Steela one last time."

Everyone smiled. Ahsoka walked up to Lux and hugged him from behind. Lux smiled and placed his hand on Ahsoka's hands as they watched Steela's spirit go back to her resting place.

" _As long as there is hope… no one can die_." Sonia's voice said to everyone as they looked to the sunset.

Meanwhile, on Mustafar, the _Scimitar_ landed. Waiting for Darth Maul and the Reverse-Flash were Gar Saxon, C-3PX and TD-D9. As soon as the _Scimitar_ landed, Darth Maul and the Reverse-Flash walked out, and Death Watch Devils walked over with Dark Jedi, giving their Masters a warm welcome.

"At ease." Darth Maul ordered, getting everyone to ease up.

"Lord Maul, I take it the mission was a success?" Gar Saxon asked.

"Quite the opposite," Eobard Thawne said. "The Young Justice now has the Holocron of Jedi Kith Kark."

"I do not care for relics anymore like Gemini did," Darth Maul said sternly. "We now have new enemies… the ORDER."

"What shall we do?" Gar Saxon asked.

"You have what I asked you to get on Nal Kapok, am I correct?" Darth Maul asked.

"I got what you wanted," Gar Saxon reported as he showed Darth Maul specs for new kinds of armor. "You said this was called Project Terror, but I did not know what to make of it," he said. "What exactly are we planning?"

"A new way of combat," Darth Maul explained. "I want all of our engineers to work on creating this armor I have created," he said as he looked to the new terrorizing armor he had created. "We must increase our troops, make them strike fear into our enemies… make them a terror to all," he explained. "I want this armor to be complete until my Legion of Doom is fully assembled."

"Of course, Lord Maul," Gar Saxon said as he put away the holographic plans. "I will make sure that these plans come into fruition."

"I expect you to," Darth Maul said as he looked to a hologram of Darth Sidious before telling Saxon, "For _your_ sake."

Everyone saluted to Darth Maul as he walked away back into the base. As he was walking in, he looked to a shimmering Black Khyber Crystal in his hand. He put it at his side before retreating to recover after the long battle.

 **Author's Note** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my Chapter for the New Year? Pretty good, right? I put a lot of effort into this, so I hope you like this. This Chapter is meant to be a tribute not only to **Rogue One** , but to Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds as well. I hope I did them justice. They will be missed, but they will never be forgotten, not as long as we're around. I'll have a new Chapter out on my Birthday on the eighth, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just as long as you keep things positive. I won't tolerate anything negative. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy New Years, everyone! See you all soon!


	5. Trials of the Jedi

What's up, everyone! How are you all doing? Good, I hope. I'm back! Today is January 8th of 2017, the day of my twentieth birthday, and I am coming to you for **Star Wars Year** with a brand-new Chapter for my so far best Story, the sequel to **Journey of the Knight** and the latest installment to the **Ahsoka Saga** , **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! It's great to be back after the success of my last Chapter. I actually was not sure I could make it this far. I'm off to a great start, more words in the start of my Story since my last one, and more and more people are loving my work. I could have never managed to make it so far without you to support me. My gratitude reaches out especially to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren,** **Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2** **nd** **, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Neos the Final Builder, ToLegitt2Quit, Carlos Jacob, Wolfslick, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers who give their support to me in their own way. I know this sounds like I say this a lot, but without you, I don't know where I would be. Thank you all. Now, before I start on my Birthday Chapter, I would like to address some reviews from **Carlos Jacob**. You have a good idea with James, Henri and Sarah going to the Expanded Universe and getting caught up in a scoop. I just want to know what episode of **Liberty's Kids** you're talking about. Having the original eight Young Justice Couples, Ahsoka and Lux, Saw and Serra, Anakin and Padmé go on a romantic date sounds like a good idea, I'll try to do that as well. I have plans for Padmé to reveal her pregnancy to the Young Justice, but not to Anakin yet. Thanks for the suggestion anyway. I'll think of having a showdown between Mother Talzin, Klarion, Morgana le Fay and Doctor Fate. I think I can try to have the Young Justice celebrate their special holidays in the Expanded Universe. Let me think about it first. I'll see about Alpha-17 making an appearance. From what I can tell, his accident hasn't happened yet. I'll put your idea for the **Star Wars 40** **th** **Anniversary** into consideration. It's a lot to take in and it sounds complicated, but I'll see what I can do. That's very interesting to hear about how Saw Gerrera will be later explored in future movies. I can't wait to see more of Jedha in the future. Thank you for your news and your honest reviews. Now that that's out of the way, here is my brand-new Birthday Chapter! Please be sure to leave big reviews, rate the best you can, and as the old saying goes, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Trials of the Jedi

 _ **In memory of Carrie Fisher (October 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1956 – December 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _ **And…**_

 _ **In memory of Debbie Reynolds (April 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1932 – December 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _ **May the Force be with them, always**_ …

 _What happens in the past helps one move on into the future_.

 _ **Awakened by the will of the Force! Following an attempt at a forbidden use of Vaapad, Jedi Master Depa Billaba falls into a coma during a battle with General Grievous on Haruun Kal. For four years, she was in a coma, until one day, following the fall of the corrupted Leader of the DarkSiders, Gemini Rouge, she was miraculously awakened. Although she is awake, she has decided not to go back into the field yet, instead focusing on the training of Younglings to take on as a Padawan. While on call, the Young Justice returns to Coruscant after a long series of missions. As our heroes are in the Jedi Temple to recover, Ahsoka and her new Padawan, Katooni, along with Anakin Skywalker and Megan Morse, visit her in her time of resting. Little do they know that Depa will be called into action once again, and that she will have to face her fear to overcome her adversity**_.

"Watch me carefully." Cin Drallig told several Younglings as he showed them new lightsaber techniques to use in battle.

As soon as Cin Drallig demonstrated his moves, the Younglings before him followed his example. Among them were Caleb Dume, Tai Uzama and Sammo Quid. Depa Billaba watched them all train, her eyes especially focused on Caleb Dume.

As Depa Billaba watched the Younglings practice, she started to think back to her experience during the early years of the Clone Wars. More specifically, to the time where she attempted to take down General Grievous.

 _Depa Billaba and General Grievous clashed lightsabers with each other high and low as Clone Troopers and Battle Droids fought all around them on Utapau. Grievous stabbed two of his lightsabers at the Jedi Master, but she slid her lightsaber past his own and slashed at one of the horns on his helmet, destroying it and damaging part of his eye._

" _I'll make you PAY for that!_ " _General Grievous exclaimed as Depa Billaba stood ready to fight again, taking a Soresu Ready Stance._

" _Do your worst!_ " _Depa Billaba exclaimed_.

 _General Grievous chuckled_. " _With pleasure_." _He said before holding his arms out to the side._

 _Depa Billaba raised an eyebrow at what General Grievous was doing. All of a sudden, he revealed his two extra arms and two additional lightsabers. She gasped in surprised as he spun all of his lightsabers around and advanced towards her_.

" _Stay calm_ ," _Depa told herself._ " _You can do this_."

 _General Grievous laughed and spun his lightsabers at Depa Billaba, pushing her back. Master Billaba gasped and continued to use Form III against General Grievous, managing to evade some of his attacks for a while before he used his foot to grab her by the face and slam her into the ground_.

 _Depa Billaba growled as she looked up. She used the Force to lift Grievous up off of her before slashing at him wildly_.

 _Mace Windu, leading some Clones nearby, looked at Depa and sensed a growing anger inside of her_.

" _Depa, stop!_ " _Mace Windu called out_.

 _Depa Billaba snarled and started to use Vaapad against General Grievous, pushing him back. General Grievous used his four lightsabers to counter back at her before she slashed him away strong. She spun around and went to slash at his head, but suddenly found Grievous crawling back up. He slashed at her several times, all the attacks she managed to counter. The two stared each other down before running towards each other, slashing at their waists. Depa panted as she held her ground after slashing at General Grievous, but in the midst of using Vaapad, she suddenly felt something inside of her_ break.

As _General Grievous got up and walked away, Depa Billaba fell to the ground, weakened by her overuse of Vaapad. Feeling darkness closing in on her, she held her hand out to the sun_.

" _Depa!_ " _Mace Windu called out as he ran towards her, being the last thing she saw before her eyes closed_. " _Depa, hold on!_ " _he called out again_. " _Depa! Depa! Depa…_ "

"Master Billaba?" Mace Windu's voice asked.

Depa Billaba gasped as she opened her eyes, reaching for her lightsaber hilt with her left hand while using her right to grab Mace Windu by the neck.

Mace Windu gasped for breath. Depa stopped what she was doing and looked at herself. She gasped with horror before regaining herself.

"Depa, are you alright?" Mace Windu asked.

Depa gasped and put her arms down. "Forgive me, Master," she said. "I was just lost in my thoughts… back to when I lost control… and fell into my coma."

"What's done is done," Master Windu said. "There's nothing we can do to change about the past."

Master Billaba sighed. "You're right," she said. She looked back down to the Younglings in training. "What were you trying to tell me?"

"I was asking what your thoughts were on these Younglings," Mace Windu explained. "Do you see any that stands out to you?" he asked. "Is there anyone within this crowd that you would like to consider taking as your Padawan Learner?"

"These Younglings… they're quite impressive," Depa Billaba said as she looked down to Caleb Dume. Mace Windu looked to him as well before looking back to Master Billaba. "A lot has changed ever since I was in a coma."

"You'll find that a lot of Jedi have been inspired by your actions," Master Windu said. "You know, Depa, there are still a lot of Jedi out there. Some of them could use your guidance."

"Thank you for your kind offer, Master Windu," Depa said. "But after what I attempted on General Grievous… I don't think I would be an inspiration for anyone."

"Forgive and forget, as I always say." Ahsoka said as she, Anakin, Katooni and Miss Martian walked up to Depa Billaba and Mace Windu.

"Hello, Knight Tano." Depa Billaba said with a chuckle.

"Congratulations on the success of your missions on Naboo, Scarif and Onderon," Mace Windu said. "News is spreading of your escapades throughout the Jedi Order and the Republic."

"That's good to know," Anakin said. "You'll find that we're full of surprises when it comes to taking on our enemies."

"All it takes is motivation," Ahsoka said as she looked to the Xiphon. "I'll never forget what Sonia did for the Galaxy."

"Well, as long as there are people to remember her for her actions, she will never be forgotten." Depa said.

"Right," Miss Martian said. She and Ahsoka smiled to each other before turning her attention back to Depa Billaba. "By the way, how are you doing?" She asked, causing Depa to look down sadly. "I'm sorry for getting personal, but when I heard about you, I, like everyone else, was worried about you."

"We know you're awake now," Katooni said. "But how are you feeling?" She asked. "Are you alright after being in a coma for so long?"

Depa Billaba sighed. "Don't worry, I'm alright," she said with somewhat false reassurance. "Being out for so long does some unforgiving things to you," she explained. "My attempt to use Vaapad against General Grievous put me in a coma that lasted so long I thought I would never wake up."

"But here you are now," Anakin said. "You've made a speedy recovery, and according to your diagnosis, everything seems alright."

"You don't know what it was like for me there," Depa said as she turned to Anakin. "I was willing to do anything to take down Grievous, and it almost cost me my life," she said sternly. "I may have fully recovered, but after being resorted to attempt to use Vaapad, I can't act as a good example to anyone… nor can I go back onto the field without history repeating itself."

Anakin stood aghast. "Forgive me, Master," he said. "It was not my place to intrude on your condition."

Mace Windu placed his hand on Depa's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Master," he said. "Please don't take this the wrong way. We were all concerned for you while you were in a coma."

Depa Billaba grunted and removed Master Windu's hand from her shoulder. "With all due respect, Master," she started out, causing Mace, Anakin, Ahsoka, Katooni and Miss Martian to look to her with surprise. "But what I went through, what happened to me, is my own business. You have no need to worry about me… or to probe me on my experience," she said before straightening herself out. "Now, if you excuse me… I must retreat to my quarters." She said before walking away.

Miss Martian looked to Depa Billaba as she stormed off. "I'm so sorry," she said as she turned to everyone while holding her arm across her chest. "I-I didn't mean to offend her like that. I was just trying to see if she was okay. I never wanted to start something like that."

"Us neither," Ahsoka said as she turned to Master Mace Windu. "We're sorry."

"It's not you," Mace Windu said. "Depa has been through a lot from the time she was in a coma," he explained. "Battles like the one she went through can leave scars. Some you can't always see."

"I feel bad for Master Billaba," Katooni said. "Whatever happened must have effected her a lot. I wish there were something we could do to help."

"Me too," Anakin said. "But, from experience, I've learned that sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you can't always make others better."

"Well, there's nothing we can do to help her now," Ahsoka mused as she crossed her arms. "From my own experience, Jedi are stiffs," she said, getting an eyebrow raise from Mace Windu. She realized what she said and turned to the Hurikane Master. "No offense." She said sincerely.

"None taken," Mace Windu replied. "Even Skywalker sees the Jedi Masters that way."

Katooni and Miss Martian snickered.

"Really?" Katooni asked while trying her best to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, I never said it in those _exact_ words." Anakin protested.

"But you did say that." Miss Martian pointed out.

"And you didn't deny saying it too." Ahsoka snarked with a smug look on her face.

"This is why we call you Snips." Anakin teased as Ahsoka kept her smug look on her face.

"You keep telling yourself that, Skyguy." Ahsoka replied back, causing Mace Windu to nearly laugh had he not regained his composure.

"Well, let's see how the rest of the Young Justice is doing," Miss Martian said as she grinned at Ahsoka and Anakin. "As much as I'd like to see where this is going, we'd best see how the others are doing."

"What about Master Billaba?" Katooni asked. "We can't just leave her like this."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Master Windu said. "Go ahead and check on your friends."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Ahsoka said. She turned to her Master and fellow Jedi and nodded. "Come on," she said. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and walked off, going to check on the rest of the Young Justice.

As soon Ahsoka, Anakin, Miss Martian and Katooni left, Master Yoda walked over. "Feel much conflict within Master Billaba, I do," he said as Mace Windu looked down to the small Jedi Master. "But much for the Jedi, Ahsoka and the Young Justice have already done."

"I agree," Master Windu said. "I'm sure that the Young Justice will find a way to restore Depa's spirit. Look at how well they did with most of the Jedi Council so far."

"Yes," Master Yoda acknowledged in agreement. "Believe in the Young Justice, I do, to help out Master Billaba. Succeed, they will," he said. "Succeed… they _must_."

At the same time, Zatanna, Artemis and Barriss were waiting outside of Serra's chambers. While Barriss was filing her nails, Zatanna and Artemis were painting each others' toenails. Artemis's toenails were getting painted purple while Zatanna's toenails were getting painted dark blue. As soon as they were done with one foot, they alternated to the other foot.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how long does it take for Serra to change her wardrobe?" Artemis asked as she carefully put her boots back on to make sure that her newly painted toenails did not get ruined.

"Well, Serra did say that this was very special clothing passed down from her family," Barriss said as she looked to her nails. "It's a tradition in the Shan Family to honor those before them."

"I hear that," Zatanna said as she was helped back up onto her feet by Artemis. "It's like me with my Dad's Hat… and you all know how that went when I took it for granted."

"Live and learn, as the old saying goes." Artemis said while patting Zatanna on the shoulder.

At that moment, the door to Serra's quarters opened. Artemis, Zatanna and Barriss turned to her to see her in a new look. She now had a brown top with gold trim, as well as white lines down the center. The sleeves appeared to be removed from the new top as Serra stepped forward, an armlet near her elbow instead. She had brown bracelets with black fingerless gloves, as well as a black belt across her waist with a white buckle on it. She wore short black tights on her legs, and now had brown boots with silver metal padding on both her knees and the front of her feet. She had also changed her hair, now with two braids down the side and smoothened out.

"Well…" Serra said as she placed her hands on her hips. "How do I look?"

"Like the spitting image of Satele Shan herself," Barriss said while Artemis and Zatanna grinned. "In other words… you look good."

" _Definitely_ looking good!" Artemis said. "Want to show the others your new treads?"

"Sure," Serra said. "They're all on the platform, right?"

"Right," Ahsoka said as she came over. She looked over to Serra and grinned at her new look. "Nice!" she complimented before Anakin, Katooni and Miss Martian arrived. "You look just like Satele Shan."

"Thanks, Ahsoka," Serra said. "It's what I'm aiming for."

"So, where's this Master Billaba?" Artemis asked. "She with you guys?"

"She's not feeling too keen on being open to others right now," Katooni said. "Still having a bad feeling from her past experience."

"I think it's best if we leave her alone for the time being." Miss Martian said.

"So, where to now?" Barriss asked. "Anywhere we need to go that Ezra and Sabine told you about?"

"Currently, there are no new missions for us," Anakin said. "I say we take advantage of our free time and rest while we can."

"We were just about to check on the others at the Landing Platform," Serra explained. "Master Drallig let them take a break there."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked. "They didn't go to Dex's Diner this time?"

"We were sort of afraid that we might run into another enemy if we were to go down there again," Artemis explained. "Considering our little encounters with the Black Sun, Aurra Sing, Jana and Lady Shiva, you could see why."

"Good point," Ahsoka said. "Alright. Let's meet up with the others."

Everyone nodded and followed Ahsoka to the Landing Platform to meet up with the rest of the Young Justice.

Meanwhile, on the Planet of Chalacta, a man donned in dark robes and carrying a metal cane was walking through a factory. He was being guarded by two gold Blade Runner Droids, armed with swords that had the edge of the blades cut off, the hole of a blaster at the bottom of where the remaining blade was. The two led the robed man towards the main room, where a new general resembling General Grievous, only with a humanoid body and black metal plating, was overlooking the training of a brutish black android.

The android was throwing around MagnaGuards and Blade Runners as they charged towards him. It had small red eyes, chains on some parts of the body and jagged edges on its body, resembling a dungeon fortress.

"What have you to report, N-K?" The robed man asked before clicking his tongue.

"You will find that the training of our new secret project is coming along well," N-K replied. "4-TR5 is built to counter the ways and forms of all Jedi and Sith alike. I have studied the ways of the Jedi and Sith, the Force and the Ways of the Lightsaber, including the eighth Form, and have developed the ultimate weapon to take on the Jedi and the DarkSiders."

The robed man clicked his tongue again and placed his hand to his chin under his hooded face. "Count Dooku will need more proof of your weapon if we are to step up in the War, N-K." He said.

"I will show you results, then," N-K said. He snapped his robotic fingers, and two Blade Runner Droids stepped up. One of them turned into Mace Windu while the other turned into Darth Maul. "Show my creation the Vaapad attack." He ordered.

The disguised Blade Runner Droids nodded and took out stolen lightsabers. The fake Mace Windu attacked with Vaapad, as did the fake Darth Maul. 4-TR5's eyes glowed and let two blades extend from under his arms. He blocked the Vaapad Attacks before slashing away the fake Mace Windu and cutting down the fake Darth Maul.

"And look at this." N-K said as another Blade Runner turned into Lady Shiva.

The disguised Blade Runner took out a lightsaber and performed the Krayt Dragon technique at 4-TR5, only for him to mimic it and send back an attack that destroyed the imposter droid.

"The techniques of the DarkSiders have been studied by 4-TR5?" The robed man asked. He clicked again. "Impressive."

"I have even taken Fortress to Planets with the most unforgiving conditions," N-K explained. "He can withstand the strongest lightning from Malachor, the intense flames of Mustafar, the brightest light of Hyperspace, the waters of Ningoth and Naboo, and the cold of Hoth. Anything thrown at it us nothing. Everything on the Jedi and the DarkSiders is in its memory banks. Not even Yoda can stop it."

"We shall see," the robed man said before clicking his tongue once again. He brought up a hologram of the Young Justice. "Make these your first field test subjects."

"Of course, Admiral." N-K said before the Admiral walked away.

Back on Coruscant, Paula and Robin were sparring with each other. Saw was engaged in a duel with Aqualad using the new sword rifle Steela gave to him on Onderon. Superboy was sparring with Drol while Lux was doing target practice with Rocket. Around them, Kid Flash was racing around, trying to increase his speed.

Jaybo was now wearing a new suit, consisting of a dark burgundy Clone Trooper armor with gold knee and shoulder pads. He had fingerless gloves, as well as long sleeves with light padding. He had a blaster holstered at his side and a baton sheathed on his back.

Superboy kicked at Drol, but he backflipped away and took out his baton. Superboy now started to punch at Jaybo, but he used his baton to block the attacks before hitting him away with the pommel of his baton.

Aqualad spun around and avoided the slashes sent at him by Saw. He used his Water-Bearers in sword mode and ran back at Gerrera, who used his new sword to lock blades with him. The two stared each other down before kicking each other away.

Huntress and Robin continued to clash with one another, staff against sticks. Paula struck at Dick's legs, but he flipped over them and landed smoothly on the ground before holding up his bola sticks and blocking an overhead attack from Paula's Bō Staff. He broke off with her and spun back up into the air before getting back up onto his feet again.

Lux used his hybrid lightsaber and his pistol to try and shoot Rocket down. He set both blasters to stun so as not to wound Raquel. However, Rocket was using her shields to defend herself, flying around and deflecting all of the attacks. She took out her sword and deflected more blasts coming at her before flying down at him with her sword drawn.

"Here I come!" Rocket called out.

"Better think fast." Lux said as he activated the lightsaber of his hybrid weapon.

Lux leapt up and slashed at Rocket, who blocked his attack with her sword. She flew back into the air again and started to rain blasts down onto him, but he managed to get out of range and send blasts back as he strafed Rocket along the ground below.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Anakin, Katooni, Serra, Artemis and Zatanna walked over as Lux practiced his aim against Rocket as she soared through the air. Kid Flash zoomed around before running over the wall of the Jedi Temple. Everyone watched as he ran up before running back down, racing around the area in three seconds flat.

"You're back," Robin said. "How'd it go with Depa?"

"Still down, I'm afraid," Ahsoka said. "She's still feeling insecure ever since her encounter with General Grievous a long time ago."

"Sounds harsh." Wally said.

"There anything you could do that might help?" Paula asked.

"I think we've tried all of our options," Anakin said. "Can't think of anything that could make her want to go back out onto the field again." 

"The Mission will present itself in due time," Serra said. "If Master Billaba needs time, we'll let her have it."

Inside of the Jedi Temple, Master Depa Billaba was meditating. She was thinking back to her previous battles over the years. She saw herself fighting alongside several Jedi before the rise of Darth Maul and the death of Qui-Gon, who she fought beside at the time. She thought back to her role in taking down the Droid Army on Geonosis before the start of the Clone Wars. However, upon coming across the memory of her last battle with General Grievous before she went into her coma, she stopped and gasped in surprise, opening her eyes with shock. She got up and panted, trying to forget the event that nearly broke her spirit.

As Master Billaba was thinking, there was a chime at her door. "Enter." She said calmly.

The door opened up, and Mace Windu came in. "Hello, Depa," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Master Windu," Depa replied back. She sighed as she picked up her lightsaber hilt. "If you want me to get back out onto the field, you can forget it," she said. "I was in a coma for so long, and I want to have some time alone to myself."

"I wasn't going to assign you to a mission," Mace Windu reasoned. "I simply want to offer you something to help cope with your pain."

"What would _that_ be?" Depa Billaba asked.

"Tag along with Ahsoka, Anakin and the Young Justice," Mace Windu said. "They are currently not on a mission, but I'm sure that, like other Jedi who have gone with them, you will find some peace," he said. "You can turn down my offer if you want, but at least consider my advice," he went on. "Trust the Young Justice. It is all I ask."

Depa Billaba sighed. "Okay," she said. "I'll do it. But don't expect me to be immediately ready to go out again."

"Of course, my Apprentice," Mace Windu said as Depa went out of her room. "May the Force be with you."

"And you too." Depa Billaba replied back before making her way towards the Landing Platform.

At the same time, a Mandalorian Fighter was coming out of the Vortex over Ryloth. Piloting it was Lady Shiva. She looked to her monitor, seeing a red blinking dot. She honed in on the signature and flew off towards the Moon of Ryloth that was once the base of Jana Starr, Laournaeth.

At the same time, Sylas, who was flying towards the Vortex, landed on Laournaeth. He got out and checked on his Overlord Fighter before hearing an engine roar. He turned around to see Lady Shiva land her Mandalorian Fighter. He narrowed his eyes at the Shade and walked towards her as she walked around with some sort of tracker in her hands.

"I see that I can finish off the DarkSiders here." Sylas said as he took out his lightsaber.

Lady Shiva looked to Sylas and raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"Going to take care of business on Earth," Sylas said. "But I can take vengeance for Sonia by killing _you_."

"I never even knew you were here," Lady Shiva remarked. "I was tracking down an energy signature, and it was traced to this moon."

"I wasn't expecting you either," Sylas said before the two looked around. "Someone's expecting us."

From the shadows, N-K watched. He looked to 4-TR5 and nodded, motioning it down from the trees to attack Sylas and Lady Shiva.

"Did you hear that?" Lady Shiva asked as she took out her new twin-emitter lightsaber.

"Hear what?" Sylas asked.

All of a sudden, there was a mechanical whirring in the air. Sylas and Lady Shiva turned to see 4-TR5 advancing towards them.

"A Separatist Droid!" Lady Shiva exclaimed.

"I've got this." Sylas said. He held out his left hand and sent Force Fire towards 4-TR5, causing flames to engulf him. Sylas grinned, but his smile wore off when the new Droid walked out of the flames, hardly burnt.

"My turn!" Lady Shiva called out, running at 4-TR5 with her crimson blades before slashing at the Fortress Droid.

4-TR5 stared Lady Shiva down and formed two blades on his arms. He blocked all of her attacks as she slashed at him with Vaapad before slashing back at her. Lady Shiva gasped and leapt back before Sylas sent Force Lightning towards 4-TR5. However, like his Force Lightning, there was no effect. The lightning simply bounced off of him before he sent it back, causing Sylas to activated his lightsaber and let his black blade absorb the lightning blast.

" **Ryujin No Ken Wo Kurae!** " Lady Shiva called out, sending forth two red sonic waves from her new lightsaber towards 4-TR5.

4-TR5 used his blades to grab the waves and spun around, sending the sonic waves back at Lady Shiva.

"What?!" Lady Shiva exclaimed. "Impossible!"

Both Sylas and Lady Shiva were thrown back by the attack. 4-TR5 growled and advanced towards the two with his blades scraping against the ground.

"This was a trap!" Sylas called out. "We have to go!"

"No kidding!" Lady Shiva exclaimed.

N-K chuckled as Sylas and Lady Shiva ran for their Ships and took off towards the vortex. "Yes," he said. "This is working out splendid so far."

Sylas watched everything happen through a hidden camera. He placed his hand to his chin as he looked to the new Droid carefully.

"This is dangerous," Sylas said to himself. He dialed another button on his monitor. "Shiva, we're going to have to trust the Young Justice to take this thins down if either side is to stand a chance against the Separatists now."

"Fine, but only a temporary truce," Lady Shiva replied. "Let's call in and see what they can do."

Back on Coruscant, Miss Martian was calling the Bioship to the Landing Platform. All of the Young Justice, including Anakin and Paula stood ready as they all waited for the Bioship to arrive.

"Well, it doesn't look like we'll be getting any new missions any time soon," Ahsoka said. "Best report back to the Neo Young Justice and fill them in on what's happening."

"You have room for one more?" A voice asked just as the Bioship arrived.

Everyone turned around to see Master Depa Billaba shyly walking up to them.

"Master Billaba," Ahsoka said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you feeling better now?" Serra asked.

"I'm not going to go back out onto the field yet," Depa said as she walked up. "But I've heard about how several Jedi who came along with you have found peace. I'm hoping to find peace by traveling with you," she explained. "That is, if it is not a bother to you."

Ahsoka smiled. "It's all good," she said as she held her hand out to Master Billaba. "Welcome to the club."

Depa Billaba smiled and grabbed Ahsoka's hand, shaking it. "I hope that my experience with you is an enlightening one," she said. "You have my trust."

"Nice to have you on board," Miss Martian said. "There's lots for you to look forward to, I promise you that."

"Let's get going." Ahsoka said as she used the Force to open up the hatch of the Bioship.

Everyone nodded as the ramp lowered. The Young Justice, now joined by Depa Billaba, boarded the Bioship and sat down in their seats. Miss Martian took control and closed the hatch, flying the Bioship back to the _Equinox_.

Inside of the Bioship, Depa started to meditate. As she meditated, everyone around her tended to their own business. Depa started to tap into the Force around her. As she was, she sensed something, something that was alive. She looked around, seeing the Young Justice still doing their own things. Raising an eyebrow, she went back to her meditation. She could sense all fifteen members of the Young Justice on the Bioship, counting Anakin and Paula as the seventeenth people, as well as herself as the eighteenth, but for some reason, she could also sense a nineteenth presence.

"Is there someone else here?" Depa asked.

"Huh?" Miss Martian asked as she turned to Master Billaba.

"There are eighteen people on this vessel, counting myself," Depa explained. "But I sense a nineteenth presence here. Whose presence am I supposed to be sensing?"

"That would have to be the Bioship," Ahsoka explained. "Only strong Jedi, Martians or anyone skilled enough with the Martian Bioship can control it. Artemis and I are two of the other people besides M'gann to be able to control the Bioship."

"What do you mean?" Depa Billaba asked.

"The Bioship is a sentient being," Miss Martian explained. "From Mars in our Universe, it can adapt to different environments and seat several people. I can also integrate weapons into it, and the weapons can become one with the Bioship, also becoming sentient."

"Amazing!" Depa said with a chuckle. "I've never seen anything like this, nor have I ever thought such a thing was possible."

"The world's full of the impossible, as you can imagine," Anakin said. "It takes some getting used to, trust me."

Depa Billaba chuckled. "I can tell," she said. "Thank you," she told everyone. "My time with you has already been quite enlightening."

"Quite the peaceful one, it seems." Aqualad mused.

"Yes," Depa Billaba replied. "My people always dedicate themselves to finding peace within them. A balance of peace helps a Jedi to better master the Force and learn to keep in touch with it."

"Really?" Miss Martian asked. "You know, I honestly never knew about that."

"There's a lot about the Force that any Jedi has yet to learn about," Depa said. "This is just one of the many aspects of the Force that all Jedi, Masters and Apprentices alike, know about."

"Excellent," Ahsoka said before looking out the window. "Here we are, Master Billaba," she said as Depa Billaba got up and looked out as well. "My personal Star Cruiser, the _Equinox_."

"You've definitely come far, Ahsoka." Depa said as she placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Ahsoka smiled. Miss Martian smiled as well as she landed the Bioship inside of the Hangar Bay.

As soon as the Bioship landed, Miss Martian opened up the hatch and lowered the ramp. Everyone got out and walked towards Black Canary, as well as the other five Justice League Representatives. As they walked towards them, the rest of the Expanded Young Justice members were training with each other. Ahsoka smiled to them all before everyone was now presented before the five Representatives of the Justice League.

"Glad to see you all back here," Dinah said to the Young Justice. She turned her attention to Master Billaba. "Hello," she said. "You must be Jedi Master Depa Billaba," she said. "My name is Dinah Laurel Lance, better known as the Black Canary."

"Greetings, Black Canary," Depa said with a bow of gratitude. "I am glad to finally meet you, as well as the rest of the Justice League. My condolences for the others on Earth who could not come to the Expanded Universe."

"It is quite alright," Martian Manhunter said. "We are honored to have you here."

"How goes things on Earth?" Ahsoka asked as she walked up.

"Any word from Darnice or the rest of the Neo Young Justice?" Rocket asked.

"There are two new members of the Neo Young Justice," Icon explained. "Hiro Okamura, Cyber Jedi, and Katie Snow, Frost. They just joined recently."

"What about EmJay?" Ahsoka asked. "Do we have any word on who her parents are… or were?"

"Not yet," Black Canary replied. "But we are working with Admiral Tarkin, Chancellor Amidala and Madame Jocasta Nu to try and find out what we can. It will take some time, though, so this can't be rushed."

"The sooner we find out, the better." Lux said.

"I just hope we can find something soon." Connor said.

All of a sudden, a Clone Trooper ran up to the Young Justice. The Young Justice looked to the Clone trooper with surprise as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Spyder?" Saw asked, recognizing the Clone Trooper. "What's wrong?"

"There's an urgent message specifically meant for the Young Justice," Spyder reported. "Just received. You'd better check it out."

"Who's it from?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sylas…" Spyder said, causing everyone to gasp. "And Lady Shiva."

"Oh, boy." Paula said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Aqualad said.

In the Communications Room, Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice, with Depa and Anakin, gathered around. Ahsoka found the transmission sent out by Sylas and Lady Shiva before pulled it up to play.

" _Ahsoka, if you're hearing this, it means you haven't been caught yet_ ," Sylas's voice said. " _The Separatists have created a new weapon that can match the power of Jedi and Sith alike_."

"What?" Anakin asked in surprise.

" _It ambushed us both_ ," Lady Shiva's voice said. " _Sylas might be helping you for good, but this is only a temporary truce for the DarkSiders_ ," she said. " _I have managed to track down the Separatist weapon to the Planet of Chalacta. There is a factory there on the Planet where we suspect the Separatists are making more of their new weapons_."

"What is this new weapon?" Jaybo asked.

" _A powerful Droid_ ," Sylas answered. " _One that could counter every move we made_."

" _They're after us now_ ," Lady Shiva said. " _I can't believe I'm saying this… but we need your help badly_."

"We'll do what we can," Ahsoka said before ending the transmission with, "Over and out."

As soon as the transmission ended, Ahsoka turned to everyone.

"What's Chalacta?" Kid Flash asked. "Is it controlled by the Republic?"

"Chalacta is my home planet," Depa Billaba explained. "It was where I was born before I was taken to the Jedi Temple to start my training as a Jedi. I never thought that the factory on there would become a target of the Separatists. My planet hardly has anything worth stealing."

"But there is a factory and apparently, the Separatists are using it to create Anti-Jedi and Anti-Sith Droids," Robin said. "This must be serious if Lady Shiva had to rely on us instead of sending her own forces to take care of the situation."

"We need to go there," Anakin said. "If this thing made Sylas and Lady Shiva run away, it might be a threat not only to the DarkSiders, but to the Jedi as well."

"Sidious must want to have a weapon that can put the Confederacy on the same level as us, the ORDER and the DarkSiders," Lux said. "We have to take action."

"Agreed," Ahsoka said with a nod before turning her attention to Depa Billaba. "I'm not asking you to go back into the field," she said. "But this is your home that the Separatists have taken control of. We need to find out what they're up to and put an end to them."

"You didn't have to ask," Depa said. "I won't tolerate threats to my home. The Jedi Temple may be my home, but I was born on Chalacta. I'll tag along and help you as best as I can, Knight Tano."

"Thank you, Master Billaba," Ahsoka said. "This is very much appreciated."

"Plus, this new Droid is a threat to anyone with the Force," Depa added on. "It's my duty as a Jedi Master to keep all lives safe."

"Alright," Ahsoka said as she clapped her hands. "Let's set a course for Chalacta."

Everyone nodded and followed Ahsoka out of the Communications Room.

"Admiral Dodonna, set course for Chalacta," Anakin ordered as everyone went to the Martian Bioship. "Ready all Clones to their battle stations."

Admiral Dodonna nodded. "Of course, General Skywalker," he said. "Right away."

"We'll meet you there." Ahsoka said as everyone got into the Martian Bioship.

"Let's do this," Miss Martian said as she lifted the Bioship off of the ground. She flew it out into space and plotted a course for Chalacta. "Everyone, hang on!" She called out before making the Jump to Lightspeed. Soon, the Young Justice, Anakin and Depa Billaba set off for Chalacta.

In the factory on Chalacta, N-K returned with the new Fortress Droid. He landed his Shuttle inside of the Hangar before walking out, his two advanced Blade Runner Droids acting as his bodyguards as he made his way towards the main hall. As he was walking, an LEP Servant Droid came up to him with a holo-transmitter held in between its ears.

"What is it?" N-K asked.

The LEP Servant Droid lowered its head and adjusted the holo-transmitter before putting its head back up, showing a hologram of Count Dooku on it.

" _N-K Necrosis_ ," Count Dooku said. " _I hear you have tested out our new Fortress Droid against Sylas of the ORDER and Lady Shiva of the DarkSiders_ ," he stated. " _What results did the field test prove?_ "

"The results were positive," N-K Necrosis replied. "Every move was anticipated by 4-TR5. He is so far unstoppable."

" _Good_ ," Count Dooku said. " _I want you to create more Fortress Droids. Lord Sidious wishes for the Separatist Alliance not to be second rate to the DarkSiders and the ORDER any longer. We must always be one jump ahead of all of our enemies to maintain the fear we impose on the Galaxy_."

"Yes, my Lord." N-K Necrosis said before ending the transmission.

The bulky robed man from earlier walked over, clicking his tongue and stroking his chin. "I believe that I was specific when I said that your first test subjects were to be the Young Justice," he said before clicking his tongue again. "Why did you decide to target Sylas and Lady Shiva instead?"

"Our competing enemies must know of the new strength we possess. We must show them we will not be pushed away so easily," N-K Necrosis explained. "I have studied every fighting technique of the Young Justice. Even if they adapt, they will never be able to take down 4-TR5."

"One Fortress Droid may match the strength of ten Jedi, but to match the unpredictable and illogical nature of the Young Justice is next to impossible," the Admiral said sternly. "Let us hope that your overconfidence does not get the best of you as it once did to me." He said before walking away.

"I will not fail, Admiral," N-K Necrosis said sternly. "Just wait and see."

At this time, the Martian Bioship was still flying through Hyperspace. Inside, everyone was preparing to be take on the new Droid. Ahsoka walked around to check up on everyone. She noticed Depa training at the very back of the Bioship and remembered Ezra's vision she and Miss Martian saw the first time they met him. Even though it was not said, Caleb Dume, or as he would later be called, Kanan Jarrus, was the Apprentice of Depa Billaba.

" _You thinking it too?_ " Miss Martian asked telepathically as she floated up next to Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked to her Martian Friend as she turned to her. " _I know Ezra didn't say it, but Caleb MUST be the Padawan of Depa later on_."

" _But we can't let her KNOW that_ ," Ahsoka reasoned. " _Look, I'm just going to talk to her, try to set things in motion. Caleb NEEDS to become her Apprentice_."

" _Alright_ ," Miss Martian said. " _Good luck_."

Ahsoka nodded and walked towards Depa. However, upon turning back to her, Ahsoka almost jumped in surprise to see that Depa was standing right in front of her. But instead of jumping in surprise, she fell straight on her butt.

"You alright?" Master Depa Billaba asked. She held her hand out to Ahsoka, who accepted it as she helped her up. "You know, by now, I think I can tell when you've had Psychic Conversations."

"Sorry," Ahsoka apologized as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's just that, well, I know you've been through a lot lately, but should you decide to take on an Apprentice to pass your knowledge on to, I would recommend one who is exactly like you."

"Reckless?" Depa asked. "Like Master Skywalker?"

"Someone who's willing to run into danger with a brave heart, like you did," Ahsoka said. "Listen. What you did all those years ago… that wasn't foolish. It was courageous. Rushing in, even without a plan shows just how much will and spirit you have," she explained. "It's okay to fall down after something bad happens. You just have to learn from what you did and use it to move on. Trust me. It's happened a lot to me, so I should know."

Depa chuckled. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she said. "Thank you."

"We're pulling out of Hyperspace," Serra reported as she looked to the front window. "M'gann, you'd better get back to the helm!"

"On it!" Miss Martian called out as she flew back to her seat. "Everyone, buckle up!" She ordered. "We're in for a bumpy landing! Coming in hot!"

Everyone ran back to their seats and strapped themselves in. Miss Martian took the Bioship out of Hyperspace and flew straight down towards the surface of Chalacta, making it past a Separatist Dreadnaught.

Inside of the Dreadnaught, a Rancor was taking down several other creatures. A Tactical Droid slammed its hand onto the table angrily, revealing it to be a Dejarik Game, as a Neimoidian Captain laughed. All of a sudden, as the Martian Bioship raced by, the Ship rumbled, and the Rancor was devoured, causing the Tactical Droid to let out a mechanical victorious laugh while the Neimoidian banged his head against the table.

"Hold on!" Ahsoka called out as she used the Force to try and slow down the fall.

"Let me give you a hand." Serra said as she reached out to the Force with Ahsoka.

"Here we go!" Katooni called out as she used the Force to help.

"Hang on!" Barriss called out, lending a hand.

"We're with you!" Anakin called out as he used the Force to help Ahsoka slow down the fall of the Bioship.

"Can't… hold on… much longer!" Ahsoka strained as she felt herself almost at her breaking point.

"Don't worry," Depa said as she held her hands out, getting the Bioship to slow down more. "I'm with you."

Ahsoka looked to Depa Billaba and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I owe you one."

"It's working!" Miss Martian called out as she calmly used the Force to help everyone else. "We're slowing down!"

Soon, Miss Martian landed the Bioship down onto the surface calmly. Everyone took a deep breath as the Bioship came to a complete stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Well…" Ahsoka said. "Another happy landing."

"I second that." Kid Flash said with a chuckle. 

"Alright, let's move," Ahsoka said to everyone. "We need to find this factory and find out what kind of Droids the Separatists are building," she announced. "We can't risk putting the Jedi at danger with a robot that can counter against all moves we throw at it."

"Right," Anakin said. He turned his attention to Master Depa Billaba. "Master Billaba, this is the Planet where you once grew up, so you know the way around," he said. "I vote that you and Ahsoka lead us on this one."

"Of course, Master Skywalker," Depa Billaba replied back with a nod. Anakin nodded back in response before she walked over towards Ahsoka and looked out into the distance. "This Planet may have lots of grass and water, but there's always one place that stands out from the rest," she explained. "Do you know what I am referring to, Ahsoka?" She asked as she turned to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, Master Billaba," she replied. "The Temple of Illumination. It's one of the places I've read about in my studies at the Jedi Temple."

"Correct," Depa said as she held out her hand and reached out to the Force. "The Temple of Illumination is one of the few pieces of architecture that is strong with the Force," she explained. "I sense that we will find the Separatists and their new Droid Weapon there," she said. She continued to reach out with the Force and used it to hone in on where the Separatists were. As she was feeling the Force, however, she suddenly felt something that made her gasp in surprise and stumble back. "Strange…" She said to herself.

"What's wrong, Master Billaba?" Ahsoka asked.

"Did you find the Separatists?" Serra asked.

"I can sense the presence of the Separatists," Depa Billaba explained. "But the presence I am sensing… is only _part_ living."

"So, there's something out there that's part organic?" Rocket asked.

"Like General Grievous?" Kid Flash asked.

"I do not sense the blood of a Kaleesh, but the presence I sense is definitely the signature of a Cyborg," Depa Billaba explained. "And yet… it isn't General Grievous."

"Who else could be a Cyborg besides General Grievous and, well… Cyborg?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said. "But we should be careful. Aside from that new Droid, we don't know what could be waiting for us," she said cautiously before looking to Master Billaba. "Which way do we go?"

Depa Billaba placed her hand to the ground. She took a deep breath and started to feel the Force flowing through the soil. It flowed through her body as she honed in on the energy of the Separatist presence she was feeling. After a while, she started to get flashes in her mind. She could see an assembly line with several Blade Runner Droids, only with different plating and colors. She could also see the new Fortress Droid before finally seeing the outside of the factory. Upon seeing what the factory looked like, she opened her eyes and gasped in shock, falling back.

"No!" Depa exclaimed.

"Master Billaba!" Miss Martian exclaimed, running towards her.

"Everyone, give her some room!" Ahsoka called out as everyone looked to Depa Billaba with surprise.

"What did you see?" Anakin asked.

"The new Droid Factory for the Anti-Jedi Warrior… is the Temple of Illumination," Depa said. "Count Dooku had his forces overtake it and convert it into a Droid Factory."

"But I thought there were no minerals or anything of value for the Separatists to take from Chalacta." Katooni said with confusion.

"There's rich metal inside of the Planet's Mantle," Depa explained. "The crust is so thick that no one can reach it."

"But he Separatists must have found a way to reach it, obviously," Ahsoka deduced. "And I'm betting that the Temple of Illumination was right on top of a gold mine of the metal."

"There are crystals too," Depa Billaba added on. "They're not Khyber Crystals, but Jedi who trained on the Planet back in the days of the Old Republic used the crystals of Chalacta to help power their lightsabers."

"What would the Separatists want with crystals and metal?" Aqualad asked.

"Not everyone can build a lightsaber by themselves, am I right?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what they could want with those," Anakin said. "Metal for the new Droid, I'm sure of that, but I don't know what they would want with the crystals."

"Best to see and find out for ourselves," Ahsoka said. She looked to everyone and craned her neck. "Everyone, take caution," she told everyone. "Engage in Ghost Mode," she ordered before looking to Miss Martian. "M'gann, link us all up. We need to maintain the element of surprise."

"On it," Miss Martian replied as she placed her hood over her head, entering Stealth Mode. The rest of the Young Justice, including Anakin and Huntress, activated their own Ghost and Stealth Modes before everyone was linked up through the Psychic Link. " _Is everyone connected?_ " M'gann asked telepathically.

" _Yeah_ ," Ahsoka said while the rest of the Young Justice sent Miss Martian signs of acknowledgement that they were all connected through the Psychic Link. " _Everyone feeling okay?_ "

" _I'm in_." Anakin said.

" _Present_." Barriss said.

" _Set and ready_." Katooni said.

" _Ready_." Aqualad said as he readied his Water-Bearers.

" _I'm good_." Robin called out as he readied his gauntlet with Birdarangs.

" _Good to go_." Kid Flash reported as he placed his goggles on.

" _Set_." Superboy simply said as he readied his visor.

" _Ready to roll_." Artemis called in as she lowered her faceplate.

" _Let's make some magic!_ " Zatanna exclaimed as she readied her wand and sword.

" _Let's rock!_ " Rocket called out as she twirled around her sword.

" _Ready_." Lux said as he loaded his hybrid lightsaber.

" _I'm all set_." Serra called in as she twirled around her lightsaber hilts.

" _Give the word_." Jaybo said as he readied his blaster and his baton.

" _Let's do this!_ " Saw called out as he took out his rifle.

" _Let's go_." Paula called in.

" _This feels strange, but impressive_ ," Depa said through the Psychic Link. " _But if this is how you work, I won't question it_ ," she said. " _Let's get to work_."

" _After you_." Ahsoka said with a grin on her face.

" _This way_ ," Depa said as she led everyone down the slope of the hill towards a canyon. " _Let's go!_ "

Everyone nodded and ran off after Depa as she led them through the canyon.

As this was happening, a Probe Droid was watching everything that was happening. It flew off and chattered as it made its way back to the Droid Factory.

At the Droid Factory, N-K Necrosis watched as more advanced Blade Runner Droids were being made. He tinkered with his robotic fingers as the new advanced Blade Runner Droids were given their new swords, the same ones that the first batch of advanced Blade Runners had. He turned around and walked with 4-TR5 towards the control room, where the disguised Admiral was.

"How are our new Saber Strikers coming along?" the Admiral asked before clicking his tongue.

"They are proceeding as scheduled," N-K replied. "It will only be a while until we—"

Before N-K Necrosis could finish, the screen of the control room flashed. The Admiral and N-K looked to it, seeing the footage of the Young Justice heading into the canyon on it.

"They have arrived," the Admiral said. He let out a low hum before turning back to N-K. "Send out the finished Droids," he ordered. "The Young Justice must not regain control of this Temple."

"And what if they get here first?" N-K Necrosis asked.

The Admiral got up and removed his robe. Underneath the robe was a tall Harch with half of his body flesh and the other half of his body made of cybernetic prosthetics. He had small hands and a mouth that resembled that of a spider. As he walked forward, he used his cane to help guide him.

"Then our new Fortress Droid will be able to take care of them," the Admiral replied. "Now… send out the Saber Strikers."

"Yes, Admiral Trench." N-K Necrosis said. He walked back and signaled for several Saber Strikers to come with him. The Saber Striker Droids acknowledged and followed N-K Necrosis out of the Factory and towards the canyon.

In the canyon, Artemis and Superboy were scouting the area. Saw and Paula had their blasters aimed around them as the rest of the Young Justice followed, with Ahsoka, Anakin and Depa taking the lead in front.

" _How does everything look up there, guys?_ " Ahsoka asked through the Psychic Link.

" _So far, we're looking good_ ," Superboy reported. " _I don't think that the Separatists noticed us yet_."

" _Don't jinx us_ ," Miss Martian teased. " _Remember, we need to maintain the element of surprise_."

" _Right_ ," Ahsoka said. " _Keep a close eye out_ ," she ordered as she looked up to Artemis and Connor, both of who were still cloaked. " _Report if anything changes_."

Artemis and Connor nodded and continued to fly over, continuing to scout the area for any incoming Separatist Forces.

All of a sudden, as the Young Justice on the ground was continuing to make their way forward, Depa stopped and placed her hand to her head. Everyone looked to her with confusion.

" _What is it now?_ " Ahsoka asked.

" _They're here_ ," Depa said, causing everyone to gasp. " _I can sense them approaching_."

" _Guys?_ " Artemis asked, causing everyone to look up. " _Master Billaba's right. We've got company!_ "

Two Dwarf Spider Droids crawled in, firing at everyone.

"Incoming!" Rocket called out loud as she created an energy barrier to block the blasts.

Serra ran forward and used both of her lightsabers, both with one blade activated, and deflected the blasts. She spun around and sent one blast back towards the two Droids before Katooni ran over. One of the Dwarf Spider Droids sent a focused blast towards Katooni, but she held her lightsaber out in front of her and held the blast. When she was close enough, she focused the blast back at the Dwarf Spider Droid, damaging it before performing an Ataru attack on it, destroying the Droid immediately.

"Heads up!" Artemis called out as she flew down. Everyone looked up as she fired a rocket from her jetpack down at the last Dwarf Spider Droid, causing it to explode.

"So much for stealth," Paula said as Superboy and Artemis landed while Saw ran over. She turned her attention back to Ahsoka. "How do we proceed now?"

"They know we're here," Ahsoka said. "We keep moving on."

"You won't be going anywhere, Jedi." N-K Necrosis's voice called out.

"What was that?" Zatanna asked.

Everyone turned to see something blast through the rubble of the Dwarf Spider Droids. Soon, N-K Necrosis came through, followed by his Saber Strikers. Everyone looked on in surprise as N-K Necrosis took out a Double-Bladed Lightsaber and activated two red blades from both ends.

"You're not General Grievous," Barriss said. "Who are you?"

"My name is N-K Necrosis," N-K said. "Second Kaleesh to become the Cyborg General for the great Separatist Alliance. And enemies of the Confederacy shall not stand to oppose us."

"Are you what the Separatists have created?" Saw asked. "The thing that attacked Sylas and Lady Shiva?"

"I created that Droid," N-K said before stepping aside to let the new Saber Strikers through. "As have I created these new weapons of your destruction!" He exclaimed before the Saber Strikers held out their swords.

"Seven new Droids?" Ahsoka asked. "No problem. We've cut down more guys like you before."

"Blade Runners shouldn't be any more different." Miss Martian added on as she held out her crossguard lightsaber and activated its green blades.

"You'll find the Saber Strikers to be more of a challenge," N-K said. "Kill them all!"

Everyone watched as the Saber Strikers twirled around their swords. The incomplete blades caught the eye of Robin. The Saber Strikers pressed a button on their hilts, activating orange blades on the empty blade edges of their swords. All seven Saber Strikers charged towards the Young Justice while N-K Necrosis spun around his lightsaber and slashed down at Ahsoka.

Saw formed his sword from his rifle and clashed with one of the Saber Strikers, which knocked him back hard. Serra charged at the Saber Striker and slashed at it, only for the Saber Striker to slam its sword at her. Serra gasped as she was pushed back. She activated her second lightsaber and struck back with Niman, locking blades with the Saber Striker. The two circled around each other, both trying to gain momentum over one another.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at N-K Necrosis and slashed at him with Shien, but was knocked back by him as he slashed hard at her. Ahsoka spun around and regained herself before slashing back at him with Ataru. N-K blocked her blade before she struck at him below with her second lightsaber. N-K Necrosis held his lightsaber low and spun around as Ahsoka slashed at him with Soresu. N-K blocked all of her attacks before deactivating one of his blades. He hit her with the deactivated end of his lightsaber hilt before performing an overhead slash at her from above. Ahsoka held up her lightsabers and locked her blades with N-K before kicking him away.

"Not bad," N-K said as he quickly regained himself. "But you're still no match for me and my Saber Strikers."

"We'll see about that," Ahsoka said as she looked to see Anakin battling with one of the Saber Strikers. "Master, here!" She called out, throwing her Master's first lightsaber to Anakin.

Anakin parried off all the attacks sent at him by the Saber Striker before getting knocked back. He saw Ahsoka throw him his first lightsaber and caught it.

"Thanks, Snips!" Anakin called out as he activated the blue blade of his early weapon. Now armed with both of his lightsabers, he ran towards the Saber Striker and started to slash down at it, sending it back before landing his two blades at him as he utilized Jar'Kai against it.

Katooni and Jaybo both clashed with another one of the Saber Strikers, using their blades to counter against the advanced technological sword of the Saber Striker. Katooni was using both of her lightsabers to try and force back the Saber Striker as Drol struck at it with his baton.

"Wow, these things are tough!" Katooni exclaimed as she locked blades with the Saber Striker before Jaybo slammed it with the shock function of his baton charged up.

"I've never seen anything like these before," Jaybo said. "They'd be so cool if they weren't going to hurt us."

"Focus!" Ahsoka called out as she and N-K Necrosis crossed blades with each other again. "Don't let these guys get to you!"

"Right!" Katooni called out. She tossed one of her lightsabers at the Saber Striker, who grabbed her thrown blade before Jaybo formed a metal blade from his baton. He slashed down at the Saber Striker before Katooni ran up and slashed its head off. She grabbed her thrown lightsaber and turned away as Jaybo blasted the rest of its body.

Depa Billaba used Soresu against the Saber Striker fighting against her. As the Saber Striker struck its sword at her, she blocked its blade and circled around. She kicked the Saber Striker away before using the Force to pull its sword out of its hands. She activated the sword and crossed it with her lightsaber before twirling around and slashing down at the Saber Striker with both blades, cutting it down.

"These things are vulnerable without their swords!" Depa called out. "Disarm and destroy!"

"You think _that's_ their real weakness?" N-K asked. "You have much to learn!" he yelled before breaking off with Ahsoka and slashing at her chest.

Ahsoka did not budge, taking the hit instead. The attack from the red lightsaber did nothing to her as N-K slashed across her chest twice. She looked to N-K and grinned smugly as he looked up.

"What?!" N-K asked.

Ahsoka kicked N-K Necrosis away, activating her secondary lightsaber again.

"Can't touch this, Nick." Ahsoka quipped as she tapped her chestplate, revealing it to be made of Cortosis.

Serra clashed with the Saber Striker again before breaking off with it. She kicked the Saber Striker away and used her two lightsabers to trap its blade. The Saber Striker tried to break free, but Serra cut off its hands. The Saber Striker attempted to attack again until Saw shot at it in the back. The Saber Striker fell before Serra slashed it in half. She used the Force to pull its sword to her before looking to Saw with a grin on her face.

Barriss used Niman against the Saber Striker going up against her. As she did, Miss Martian was backing away from another Saber Striker. M'gann and the Saber Striker's blades slid past each other as they slashed at one another wildly. Miss Martian swung her lightsaber at the Saber Striker using Ataru, but her blade was knocked down. She ducked from an overhead attack before striking with Ataru again, but the Saber Striker punched her to the ground as she backed into Barriss.

Both of the Saber Strikers fighting against Barriss and Miss Martian stabbed at them. Miss Martian reactivated her lightsaber and trapped her Saber Striker's sword at the ground while Barriss used her two lightsabers to trap her Saber Striker's sword in midair. The two broke off and ducked as M'gann's Saber Striker attempted to stab at her, only to stab Barriss's Saber Striker. At the same time, Barriss's Saber Striker stabbed at Miss Martian's Saber Striker. The two looked to the impaled Droids before slicing them in half, destroying the Saber Striker Droids before grabbing their swords.

Ahsoka spun around and used Ataru and Niman against N-K Necrosis. The new Cyborg looked to the fallen Saber Strikers before growling, keeping his lightsaber at the ready.

"Ready to give up yet?" Ahsoka asked.

"Never!" N-K Necrosis exclaimed. He slashed at the ground, creating sparks everywhere, almost getting in everyone's eyes before running away with some of the remaining Saber Strikers right behind him.

"Hold it right there!" Depa called out, using Force Speed to catch up with N-K Necrosis.

"Master Billaba, wait!" Anakin called out.

Depa was not listening to the pleas of her fellow Jedi or the Young Justice. As she charged towards N-K Necrosis, she thought back to her last battle again. The very same battle she had with the same kind of Cyborg as N-K before she fell into a coma, her battle with General Grievous.

 _Clone Commander Gray was leading Clone Troopers against the Battle Droids on Utapau. Depa was still in her battle with General Grievous, still using Vaapad_.

" _Master Billaba, wait!_ " _Mace Windu called out as he ran up to Depa_.

 _Depa Billaba growled as Grievous slashed at her. Still using Vaapad, she slashed him away before attempting to bring her lightsaber down onto him. However, Mace Windu ran in and placed his lightsaber in front of hers, stopping it from killing the Cyborg General_.

" _Stop!_ " _Master Mace Windu called out_. " _Don't destroy yourself!_ "

" _Get out of my WAY!_ " _Depa growled before breaking off with Master Windu_.

 _Mace staggered backwards as Depa threw him off, but he quickly regained himself. Depa ran at him and slashed him away before turning her attention back to General Grievous_.

 _General Grievous cackled_. " _Jedi Fool!_ " _he remarked_.

 _Depa Billaba gasped as General Grievous got back up. She held her lightsaber at the ready as he charged at her, with her ready to fight him once again. The rest of what happened flashed before her very eyes_.

N-K Necrosis turned around and looked to Depa as she slashed several Saber Strikers to the side. He chuckled and activated his lightsaber again, holding it up before spinning around and slashing at the awakened Jedi Master. Depa just countered back with Ataru, managing to anticipate all of the attacks N-K Necrosis sent at her before he slashed at her head. Depa blocked the blade with Soresu before clashing with N-K high and low, the two at a stalemate before they leapt away from each other, both with their lightsabers at the ready.

"Impressive," N-K Necrosis said. "I have never fought a Jedi with such stamina before."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Depa aid as she twirled around her lightsaber and put herself into a Makashi Ready Stance.

N-K Necrosis charged at Depa Billaba, stabbing his lightsaber forward. As he did, Depa stepped to the side and slammed him away with the pommel of her hilt. N-K growled and swung his lightsaber back up at Depa, but she held her lightsaber behind her back and blocked the blade before circling his lightsaber around. She calmly brought it up and threw the Double-Bladed Lightsaber into the air before kicking the new Kaleesh Cyborg away.

N-K Necrosis chuckled as he got up. He looked to his lightsaber, still in the air, and used a cable hidden within his arm to grab it. The rest of the Young Justice ran up as he got back up, placing his lightsaber hilt at his side.

"I hope you had your work cut out for you with the Saber Strikers," N-K Necrosis said as his remaining Saber Strikers got back up. "There is still much for you to experience at my hands!" he exclaimed before running off.

"Was that the Cyborg that you were sensing, Master Billaba?" Katooni asked.

"It was someone else," Depa Billaba replied. "But this N-K Necrosis is a problem is he is creating advanced versions of Blade Runners."

"Should we call in a Strike Force to take down the Factory?" Saw asked.

"Let's not go to extremes," Ahsoka said. "First, we need to make sure that we take care of this new Anti-Jedi Droid that Sylas and Lady Shiva told us about."

"Right," Anakin said before taking a look off into the distance. "Necrosis went that way," he said. "If we're going to destroy this new Droid, we should follow them."

"Right," Ahsoka said before looking to the Young Justice. "Let's go," she said before helping Master Depa Billaba back up onto her feet. "Are you okay, Master?" she asked.

"Yes," Master Billaba replied. "For a moment, I was afraid I was going to lose control of myself again."

Ahsoka sighed. "Why do you keep dwelling on that?" she asked. "The past is in the past. You did what you had to do to ensure a victory against Grievous. There's nothing you can do to change your actions from that day."

"I'm not what a Padawan Learner would want to see," Depa said. "I could feel myself about to use Vaapad again. Vaapad, the very form which put me into my coma."

"So, you made a mistake," Ahsoka said. "We make them all the time, but they're not supposed to hold us back," she said. "They're meant to help us move on."

"Even the worst mistakes are meant to be learned from," Miss Martian said. "Ahsoka and I… we've learned that the hard way."

Depa Billaba smiled to the two female Jedi. "Thank you," she said. "Your counsel is most wise… and most appreciated."

"Any time," Ahsoka said. "Now… let's go and show them what Jedi are made of."

Depa Billaba grinned. "Let's move." She said.

Back at the Droid Factory, Admiral Trench was waiting. The doors opened, and N-K Necrosis with his Saber Strikers entered. All of the other Battle Droids turned to him as they made their way inside.

"What do you have to report?" Admiral Trench asked.

"The Young Justice is on their way," N-K Necrosis explained. "They are following me, Admiral. We must not delay. We must make sure that they do not take down this Factory."

Admiral Trench clicked his tongue. "I see," he said as he placed his hand to his chin. "Send out 4-TR5. Show the Young Justice just what its true power is."

N-K Necrosis nodded. "Yes, Admiral," he said. He turned to 4-TR5 the Fortress Droid and craned his neck, motioning for it to move. "Let us see who is truly the best."

Meanwhile, the Young Justice started to approach the Temple of Illumination. Ahsoka and Depa looked to each other before looking to see the Droid Factory built over it.

"There it is," Ahsoka said. "The Temple of Illumination."

"Now turned into a Battle Droid Factory," Depa said. "We have to get in there and put an end to this operation… now!"

"Right," Anakin said. He turned to Ahsoka. "After you."

"Yeah," Ahsoka said as she led everyone inside of the Droid Factory. Everyone looked around, seeing if there was anything waiting for them. As they were looking, Ahsoka turned to Depa Billaba. "Are you feeling alright now?" she asked as she placed her hand on Depa's shoulder.

"I think," Depa said. "To be honest, I was timid about telling the other Jedi Masters about this."

"What?" Ahsoka asked. "Tell me what it is."

"I'm scared," Depa Billaba admitted. "There's not a day that I don't think back to how I lost control of myself," she explained. "I went back onto the field to protect the Planet I was born on, but to challenge someone just like Grievous, someone who knows the Jedi Ways… it brings back painful memories," she said. "I feel that if I lose control of myself again… I won't be able to turn back… not like before. I'll lose my focus again."

"You know…" Miss Martian said as she stepped up. "I think that true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity."

Depa Billaba panted and looked to M'gann with confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Miss Martian shrugged. "Let's see," she said as she walked towards Depa. "Do you mind?" she asked politely. "You know… if I…?" she started out, holding her hand to her head.

Depa nodded. "Of course," she said. "Be my guest."

Ahsoka smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "This won't hurt."

Miss Martian nodded. "Here we go." She said, placing her hand to her head and closing her eyes.

Depa looked to Miss Martian and closed her eyes as well. Inside of her head, past the reminding thought of her battle with Grievous, she could see a memory she thought was lost to her forever.

 _Miss Martian and Ahsoka found themselves inside of Depa Billaba's mind. Inside of her psyche, Depa, at least ten years younger, at the age of sixteen, was seen walking inside of a Ship. Ahsoka looked out, seeing that it was heading towards the Jedi Temple_.

" _See what you can do, the time has come_ ," _Master Yoda said as he walked up to Depa_. " _Your lightsaber, show me_."

"This memory…" _Ahsoka said_. "What is this?"

"The deepest memory of Depa Billaba." _Miss Martian replied_.

" _Yes, Master_." _The young Depa Billaba said._

 _Ahsoka and Miss Martian watched as Depa Billaba laid out metal parts on the ground, with a green Khyber Crystal in the center. She closed her eyes and let the parts float in front of her. Each of the parts started to fit together, piece by piece. First, the crystal was placed in the center of the lightsaber. After that, the hilt came on. It had a round pommel and a black handgrip. The activation matrix was located near the emitter of the lightsaber hilt, which had a slanted outer coating. There was a knob at the bottom of the hilt, and a black coating under the silver plating of the hilt. Under the emitter was a thick ring, which made a small separation between the body of the lightsaber and the emitter._

 _As soon as all of the pieces were put together, Depa Billaba used the Force to pull her new lightsaber towards her. She, Ahsoka and Miss Martian watched with amazement as the green blade from the Khyber Crystal sprung to life_.

" _Congratulations_ ," _Master Yoda said_. " _A true Jedi, you are now_."

Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Depa Billaba all opened their eyes, snapping back to reality.

"Well?" Anakin asked.

"I feel… different," Depa said as she felt her head. She turned to Ahsoka and M'gann. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I accessed the brightest core of your memory system," Miss Martian explained before looking to Ahsoka. "We _both_ did."

"It was a beautiful memory," Ahsoka said. "Thank you."

"I didn't know I still had that memory." Depa said.

"There's so much more to you than you know." Paula said wisely.

"Not just pain, suffering, but good too," Ahsoka said. "M'gann and I felt it, and when you access it, you'll possess a power greater than other Jedi," she added on. "Don't think back to what you went through with Grievous. Think back… to your brightest memory."

Depa smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you very much."

All of a sudden, a mechanical noise was heard. Everyone looked around as the lights in the room flickered to life. Ahsoka, Anakin, Miss Martian, Katooni, Serra, Depa Billaba and Barriss all activated their lightsabers as the balcony opened. Everyone looked up before Anakin let out a gasp, seeing Admiral Trench approach.

"Admiral Trench?!" Anakin exclaimed. "But you died!"

"I survived that assault on my Ship, Skywalker," Admiral Trench said. "But your proton torpedoes cost me half of my body, including my eye. I was brought to Count Dooku for recovery, and I was provided with cybernetic replacements to compensate for the loss of my body parts," he explained. "Ever since you attacked me, I was forced to hide away," he went on. "Now… I am fully recovered, and have taken control of the Temple of Illumination… tasked with finding a way to destroy you and the band of heroes calling themselves the Young Justice."

"Half the man you once were, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"You must be the leader of the Young Justice, Ahsoka Tano," Admiral Trench said as he clicked his tongue. "It is unwise to travel so far… only to die at my hands."

"Bring it on!" Rocket called out.

"We're not afraid of you!" Connor exclaimed.

"Oh, but you will not be fighting me," Admiral Trench said before the factory door opened up, with N-K Necrosis walking through. "I take it you've already met our new general, N-K Necrosis?"

"We know him," Serra said. "He likes to run."

"I run no more!" N-K Necrosis spat. He spun around his lightsaber hilt before allowing two Saber Striker Droids and 4-TR5 to walk through. "It is time you witnessed the might of our new weapon! 4-TR5, Fortress!"

"What difference is one new Droid going to make?" Katooni asked.

"This is the same Droid who defeated Sylas and Lady Shiva," N-K Necrosis explained. "And now… he is the bringer of your doom!"

"Not today!" Saw exclaimed, tossing a grenade at 4-TR5.

"This clanker's going to the scrapheap!" Artemis quipped as she shot an explosive arrow at 4-TR5.

4-TR5 growled and grabbed the grenade. He threw it at the explosive arrow, causing it to go off before running at everyone with its arm blades out.

Serra spun around her lightsabers, slashing at 4-TR5. 4-TR5 just spun around in the same way and slashed Serra back, knocking her into Saw.

"You okay?" Saw asked.

"Yeah," Serra replied. "I don't understand. That move always packs a punch."

"I remember," Zatanna said before taking out her Gold Energy Ichor Sword. "Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" she incanted, sending fire towards 4-TR5.

4-TR5 growled as it was set on fire.

"Now!" Aqualad called out, slashing at it with large water blades.

4-TR5 broke away and threw the fire aside before sending fire towards Aqualad. Kaldur gasped in surprise and quickly formed shields to protect himself from the fiery blasts before Ahsoka shot a Ray of Light towards 4-TR5. The blast held the Fortress Droid for a while before it slowly walked towards Ahsoka.

"Sylas never said anything about this Droid being able to walk through blasts!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She held her ground, but felt herself getting pushed back. "Gotta push on!" she strained.

4-TR5 reached Ahsoka and punched her away.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called out. He looked back to 4-TR5 and took out both of his lightsabers. He slashed at him, but 4-TR5 held up its blades in midair and knocked the Chosen One away before sending a punch towards his robotic hand, causing Anakin to scream in pain.

"Let me try something." Barriss said. She flew into the air and aimed her lightsabers down.

4-TR5 watched as Barriss spun around and drilled down at him, letting out a battle cry. 4-TR5 just knocked her to the side, sending her crashing into several crates.

"No way!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" N-K Necrosis exclaimed before activating his lightsaber. "This is just the beginning!"

Ahsoka looked to N-K Necrosis and spun around in the air towards him. N-K Necrosis just blocked all of her Niman attacks before locking blades with her. He broke off and punched her away before slashing at her wildly. Ahsoka spun back and parried off all of his attacks before the two slashed at each other. N-K Necrosis growled and kicked her away before bringing his lightsaber down onto her. He forced her back before she broke off with him, sending a metal pipe from the wall at him. N-K sliced it apart before the Saber Striker Droids ran at her.

"Ahsoka!" Katooni called out, running towards the battle with Miss Martian.

"Katooni, M'gann!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Miss Martian and Katooni both held their lightsabers up and blocked the attacks of the Saber Striker Droids.

"Take care of Necrosis!" Miss Martian called out as she used K'Kruhk's lightsaber to hold off the Saber Strikers. "We've got this!"

Ahsoka nodded. "Thanks!" she called out.

"Here! Use this!" Miss Martian called out, throwing her crossguard lightsaber to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka caught the crossguard lightsaber and activated it as N-K Necrosis slashed at her again. She used the main blade and the crossguard blade to block his attack before using her original lightsaber to slash him away.

"Haven't you realized the true purpose of Fortress?" N-K Necrosis asked as he charged at Ahsoka again. "Not only is he meant to be able to take on Jedi and Sith alike… but he is the weapon meant to destroy the Young Justice once and for all!"

"You have no idea how tired I am of hearing people say that!" Ahsoka exclaimed before pushing N-K Necrosis off.

N-K Necrosis cackled and lunged at Ahsoka. However, Depa Billaba ran in and held her ground against him using her lightsaber and the sword stolen from the Saber Striker she fought.

"Find a way to take down Fortress!" Depa ordered. "I'll handle him!"

"You wish!" N-K Necrosis spat as he slashed apart the sword Depa stole.

"Here!" Ahsoka called out as she handed Depa Miss Martian's crossguard lightsaber. "You'll need this more than I do."

"Thanks!" Depa Billaba said.

Ahsoka saluted to Depa before taking out her main lightsaber, placing her original green one in her left hand. She activated the aqua blade and ran at 4-TR5 with Anakin and the rest of the Young Justice.

Depa placed her personal lightsaber in her left hand while activating the crossguard lightsaber, holding both of her blades out. N-K Necrosis looked to her for a while with shock before letting out a chuckle. He placed his lightsaber up to his face to salute her. Depa Billaba stood calm and did the same before the two slashed down and charged towards each other with their lightsabers aimed at each other dangerously.

Ahsoka slashed down at 4-TR5, but he parried off her moves without getting a scratch. Kid Flash ran at the new Droid afterwards, but he slammed his hand in midair, knocking him to the ground before stepping on him. Kid Flash groaned and tried to get free as Artemis shot an arrow at him. However, 4-TR5 grabbed the arrow and stabbed it at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash managed to narrowly speed away, but his left shoulder was stabbed. He yelled in pain before pulling the arrow out, feeling his speed start to heal his injury. He looked to 4-TR5 and growled before spinning a tornado at the Droid.

4-TR5 growled and held his ground, hardly budging from his spot. As he was holding his own against the tornado attack, Superboy flew in and used laser-vision on him, but 4-TR5 sent back massive blasts that countered the laser-vision before Rocket trapped him inside of a telekinetic bubble.

"Try to get out of _that!_ " Rocket quipped.

"4-TR5 was meant to anticipate everything about you," Admiral Trench said. "Even your toughest moves."

4-TR5 whirred to life as his eyes glowed red.

"Everyone, move!" Ahsoka called out, getting everyone to get out of the way.

4-TR5 let out an enormous blast towards the kinetic shield. As he did, Rocket started to groan in pain. As the shield broke, Rocket was thrown back, yelling in pain and clutching onto her body as if a thousand needles had been poked into every part of her.

"This thing has been programmed to learn all of our moves?!" Rocket exclaimed as Aqualad ran to help her up.

"Seems like it," Ahsoka said. "But I doubt it knows everything."

"Let's put that to the test." Lux said as he ran towards 4-TR5 with his lightsaber drawn.

4-TR5 let out a slight chuckle and formed his blades. However, Lux formed the blaster of his lightsaber and shot at him, causing 4-TR5 to get hit by two successful blasts before Lux slashed down at him, causing him to raise up his metal blades and block the attacks. He growled and slashed Lux away, who shot him away with the blaster function of his lightsaber.

"Obviously, this thing didn't know about Ezra's special lightsaber." Lux mused.

"Trench must have been studying all of our moves from every battle we've had with the Separatists," Paula said. She turned to Ahsoka. "You think it also means it knows SokaTan?"

"Let's see." Ahsoka said. She held out her lightsaber and let it glow bright. She stabbed her lightsaber down and crossed her legs before slashing upwards. As she lifted her right leg into the air, she crouched and slashed down, putting her foot back on the ground. After that, she got back up and spun around before she sent forth a SokaTan Trinity Prism towards 4-TR5.

4-TR5 ran at the SokaTan Trinity Prism, causing an explosion to go off.

"Did that get him?" Anakin asked.

Everyone looked to the smoke from the explosion of the SokaTan Trinity Prism Strike. After a while, 4-TR5 ran out, unharmed and with his blades still drawn.

"That would be a 'no'!" Robin exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "No one's ever been able to survive a direct SokaTan Strike!"

"Tell that to Fortress!" Barriss called out as she shot webs at 4-TR5's feet, temporarily trapping him.

4-TR5 continued to run, but the webs sent by Barriss trapped him in place. Lux shot at him, but he deflected the blasts easily before Lux slashed at him up close, getting damaged by the attack before slashing him back. As Lux was thrown back in the air, he shot at 4-TR5, sending him back as well.

"It's still learning!" Lux exclaimed. "It's not fully used to some of our new abilities."

"Maybe that's what we need to do. Use our newest stuff on this guy." Serra said.

"But it might learn from those," Ahsoka said. "Is it worth the risk?"

"We need to do everything we can to make sure that no more of these Fortress Droids can be made," Anakin said. "I say we give it a go."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay," she said before looking to Kid Flash and Serra. "Wally, use that new lightning move you've been working on," she ordered. "Serra, switch with M'gann and Katooni," she ordered. "They have some moves I know can help change the tides."

"Right!" Serra called out.

"On it!" Kid Flash acknowledged before running towards 4-TR5.

At the same time, Depa Billaba backflipped away from N-K Necrosis as he slashed at her. She struck at him with Ataru using Miss Martian's crossguard lightsaber, forcing him back before blocking an attack from him with her own lightsaber using Soresu. She circled N-K Necrosis's lightsaber around before forcing him back with Shii-Cho. N-K Necrosis snarled as he regained himself while Depa readied her lightsabers in her hands.

"You fight well," N-K Necrosis complimented as he spun his lightsaber around. "But I have seen the archives. Mastering Vaapad was the one of the eight Lightsaber Forms you could never master."

"I won't need to use it to defeat you." Depa said as she and N-K Necrosis circled each other, twirling around her crossguard lightsaber as she did so.

N-K Necrosis held his Double-Bladed Lightsaber out in front of him and twisted both sides of the hilt. He split the hilt apart, revealing two red lightsaber hilts with glowing red blades. He spun them both around before slamming his twin blades onto Depa.

Depa Billaba held up both of her lightsabers and blocked N-K's attack, but found herself getting pushed back. However, she was able to regain herself and pushed N-K off, slashing at him with Shien using her borrowed crossguard lightsaber. She spun around and forced him back, knocking him into the wall.

Miss Martian slashed with Shien at the Saber Striker facing her. Both her lightsaber and the sword of the Saber Striker clashed together, creating sparks as they collided with each other.

"Having any luck?" Miss Martian asked as Katooni broke off with her Saber Striker with both of her lightsabers using Niman.

"Having a blast!" Katooni replied as she used Makashi to keep her Saber Striker at bay. "Aside from the Blade Runners, I don't think that I've ever faced Droids this powerful before."

"I wonder if we can even last much longer we can last against these guys." Miss Martian mused as she and Katooni were soon fighting the Saber Strikers back to back with each other.

"Switch!" Serra called out as she ran towards Miss Martian and Katooni.

M'gann and Katooni looked to Serra and broke off with their Saber Striker Droid opponents, letting Serra slam her lightsabers down onto them, clashing blades with the two advanced Battle Droids.

"Thanks, Serra." Katooni said gratefully.

"Ahsoka needs you two now," Serra said as she broke off with the two Saber Strikers. "I'll hold these two off for as long as I can. Just help Ahsoka take down Fortress!"

"But what about you?" Miss Martian asked.

"I'll catch up with you!" Serra replied. "Go! Hurry!"

Miss Martian and Katooni nodded.

"Good luck!" M'gann called out as she and Katooni ran over to help out Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice.

"Hey! Megan!" Serra called out as she disconnected the bottom of her emerald lightsaber. She threw it to Miss Martian and yelled, "Here!"

Miss Martian looked up and flew into the air, catching Serra's lightsaber in her right hand. She activated both of the green blades before landing down, slashing 4-TR5 back before she let Katooni perform an Ataru Niman strike at him, forcing him back.

Serra slashed at both of the Saber Strikers as they clashed blades with her. She used Niman and Makashi to fend off against both of them before spinning around, throwing them both back, one far ahead of her while the other one was kicked away behind her. The Saber Strikers ran and slashed at her, but she lifted up her right foot and activated the other end of her Ancestor's lightsaber to block the front Saber Striker's attack while placing her green single-bladed lightsaber behind her to block the attack from the Saber Striker attacking her from behind. She grinned at the Saber Striker in front of her before turning to the one behind her. She closed her eyes and spun around, using Niman to throw them off before disarming them of their swords.

As soon as the Saber Strikers were disarmed, Serra used the Force to send them both back. She held out her Ancestor's lightsaber and stabbed it down before slashing upwards. She crouched and slashed back down before sending forth a SokaTan Trinity Prism slash towards the two Saber Strikers, destroying them immediately.

"Here I come!" Miss Martian called out as she flew at 4-TR5.

4-TR5 looked to Miss Martian and sent fire from his flamethrower at her. However, Miss Martian just held out Serra's lightsaber and spun it around, creating a tornado to counter the flames.

Kid Flash raced towards 4-TR5. The Fortress Droid tried to knock Kid Flash out of the air again, but Wally raced around him, his lightning trailing behind him. Everyone watched as Kid Flash continued to race around until he stopped, using all of the lightning he gained to throw at 4-TR5, sending the Fortress Droid backwards.

"Now!" Ahsoka called out, sending an energy arrow at 4-TR5 with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet, forcing him back. She turned to Miss Martian, still in the air. "M'gann, now!"

"Right!" Miss Martian called out as she continued to fly towards 4-TR5. When she was close enough, her eyes glowed and she sent Martian Heat Vision towards 4-TR5, sending him through the ground.

"Heat Vision? I'm jealous," Superboy teased as he flew up next to M'gann. "Let's take care of this Clanker together!" He exclaimed as he readied his Heat Vision Enhancing Visor.

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian quipped. "Let's do this!"

Connor grinned as the two flew at 4-TR5, shooting Heat Vision down at him together. 4-TR5 crossed his arms in front of him, trying to withstand the blasts. However, Superboy and Miss Martian pressed on, pushing him back as the ground started to crumble from the immense firepower.

"Impressive," Admiral Trench said to himself as he placed his hand to his chin. He clicked his tongue. "It would seem that there is still much for us to learn about the Young Justice. Fortunately…" He went on as he spoke up louder, getting the Young Justice to look to him. "Fortress was built to adapt to new challenges like these!"

Depa Billaba ran at 4-TR5, the two locking their lightsabers with each other. Depa pressed on, gaining the momentum she needed to push him back. She soon kicked him down to the ground. However, he brought his lightsabers back up at her and slashed, but Depa used Soresu to throw him off before Force-Pushing him away.

Miss Martian and Superboy fired down at 4-TR5. Kid Flash raced and created more lightning before throwing it towards Serra. She caught the lightning with her lightsabers and used her charged up blades to slash 4-TR5 away, causing some damage to his armored hide before Anakin slashed it away using Niman with both his first and his new lightsaber.

"You can't destroy me!" N-K Necrosis called out to Depa as she walked towards him with her lightsabers at the ready.

"I don't have to destroy you," Depa said as she held her crossguard lightsaber out. "I only have to defeat you."

"Let's see how strong Fortress is now, Admiral." Ahsoka said.

"Go for it, Ahsoka." Anakin said as he tossed her his first lightsaber.

Ahsoka nodded as she deactivated her lightsaber and caught the first blade of her Master.

Ahsoka stared down 4-TR5 while Depa stared down N-K Necrosis. Ahsoka thought back to her happiest memory on Earth while Depa thought back to her happy memory of creating her lightsaber for the very first time. Simultaneously, they stabbed them lightsabers down to their left before slashing up. They slashed down to their right before spinning around, sending forth SokaTan Trinity Prism Slashes towards their respective opponents, causing explosions that sent N-K Necrosis and Fortress back.

Everyone held their breath as they watched the smoke clear. Depa saw that N-K Necrosis was mortally wounded and grinned. She turned to see the Young Justice looking to where Fortress stood. When the smoke cleared, Fortress was still standing. Everyone gasped in surprise before 4-TR5 fell onto its knees, a low whirring emitting from it as it started to deactivate.

"Impossible!" N-K Necrosis exclaimed. "Fortress was built to be unstoppable! Nothing is supposed to defeat it!"

"Looks like there's a flaw in your Droid, Nick." Ahsoka quipped as 4-TR5 started to shut down.

"Indeed," Admiral Trench said as he looked down to N-K Necrosis sternly. He turned back to the Young Justice and clicked his tongue. "Ahsoka Tano, Young Justice… I salute you," he said respectfully. "It is rare that I expect these kinds of results from my enemies… and even _more_ rare that you get my respect for winning a battle with such impossible odds against them."

"And you have our thanks for a challenging battle, Admiral." Lux said.

"Now, as the victors, we order you to pull out," Depa said as she tossed Miss Martian back her crossguard lightsaber. She placed her original lightsaber back into her right hand and aimed it up at the balcony. "Leave now and accept our offer."

"So you have said… and so… it shall be done," Admiral Trench said as N-K Necrosis got back up. "Necrosis, gather our forces and prepare to pull out." He ordered.

"But we almost have them at our mercy!" N-K Necrosis argued.

"Do as I say," Admiral Trench ordered. "The Young Justice has won."

N-K Necrosis growled and went to get 4-TR5. "All forces, pull out!" he yelled out. "The Factory is lost! Pull out! Now!"

"Until we meet again, Young Justice," Admiral Trench said as he slowly turned around and walked away. "This is not over."

"Until we meet again." Ahsoka said sternly, handing her Master's first lightsaber back to Anakin as he walked up next to her.

Soon, Separatist Dropships started to take Admiral Trench and N-K Necrosis, as well as 4-TR5 and the other Battle Droids away.

" _Quite an honorable deed you have done_ ," Count Dooku said to Admiral Trench over a holo-transmitter. " _And all traces of your work in the Factory?_ "

"Wiped away," Admiral Trench reported as N-K Necrosis scoffed. "Like the rest of the Factory. It is as if we were never there in the first place."

" _This code of honor of yours must be maintained at all costs, Admiral_ ," Count Dooku said. " _You must be an example for all Separatists who wish to rise to such high ranks. Nothing must be allowed to get in our conquest of control over the Universe_."

"Of course, Count Dooku," Admiral Trench replied. "Thank you."

" _Do not delay with your next status report_." Dooku said sternly before signing off.

N-K Necrosis lifted up his lightsaber hilt and activated it, slashing apart a terminal. "I could have taken the whole Young Justice easily!" he exclaimed. "Why do you let your honor blind you?!"

"I am bound by my honor," Admiral Trench said. "Nothing shall get in my way of blinding me like I was blinded by pride at the Battle of Christophsis." He said before walking away.

"Your honor is a flaw, Admiral," N-K Necrosis said as he deactivated his Double-Bladed Lightsaber. "But rest assured… I will make sure that it does not become a problem again." He said before walking away to his quarters.

Back on Chalacta, Republic Forces had arrived. Depa was still with the Young Justice, looking down to a tunnel leading down into the Planet made by Separatist Forces. Clone Troopers went down into the tunnel as Anakin spoke with Obi-Wan and Admiral Yularen about the situation.

"Admiral Trench has returned?" Admiral Yularen asked.

"Yes," Anakin said. "And he has a new warrior filling in for General Grievous. It's another Kaleesh Cyborg, only this one is called N-K Necrosis."

"This is troubling," Ahsoka said as she walked over. "First the Reverse-Flash comes, and now, we're getting new enemies by the hour popping up like geraniums."

"New enemies appearing by the day," Obi-Wan mused. "I must tell the Council about this problem when I get back to Coruscant."

"If it's all the same with you, Master Kenobi…" Depa Billaba said as she walked over, causing everyone to look to her. "I would like nothing more than to join the Council again… for good… and to resume my role as a Jedi Mentor to all."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "You are always welcome, Master Billaba," he said. "Remember that the Force is always with you."

"Thank you, Master," Depa said before looking to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka… may I speak with you and the Young Justice for a moment."

"Of course, Master," Ahsoka said as she and Master Billaba walked away. "Anything."

"Thank you for restoring my confidence," Depa said. "I may already be a Master… but I feel that believing in myself again was a Trial that all Jedi were meant to face… and thanks to you… I have managed to pass it."

"Any time," Ahsoka said as the rest of the Young Justice smiled to her. "Anything for a friend."

"I'm glad we could help." Serra said.

"Yeah," Miss Martian added on. "Me especially."

"You are all very brave and courageous," Depa said. "I am proud to call you the Young Justice."

Everyone smiled and bowed to Depa Billaba. Depa smiled and bowed back in response before everyone went towards their Ships to make their way back to Coruscant, waiting for their next mission.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my brand-new Chapter? This one took me a while to do, so I hope you like all the hard work I put into this. Today's a very happy day for me, as I'm turning twenty, so **Happy Birthday** to me! There's so much I want to do, and since it's the **Star Wars 40** **th** **Anniversary Year** , I can't wait to share it all with you. I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome week, everyone! See you soon!


	6. Liberty in the Clone Wars

Hello again, everyone. What's up? You all doing good? I hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** speaking, and I am back! That's right, your favorite Author has returned to bring you all a brand-new Chapter for my great Story, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! I'm glad to be back on **FanFiction** for my Story, especially since I have been able to come this far after all this time. But let's be honest here, because I could have never come this far without all of you to help me along the way. My gratitude reaches out especially to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Just a Crazy-Man, Neos the Final Builder, ToLegitt2Quit, Carlos Jacob, Wolfslick, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guests**. I could have never gotten so far without any of you to support me. Thank you all so very much. Now, before I start, please allow me to address **Guest** Reviewer **Carlos Jacob's** Review. At this time in the **Star Wars Timeline** , Maz Kanata has not set up her Temple yet. She does that after the events of **A New Hope**. I'll be doing stuff like that Deleted Scene from **Revenge of the Sith** when the time comes for me to do **Revenge of the Sith**. Doing a Chapter where Barriss and Asajj Ventress work to regain the trust that was lost when they took the path of evil sounds like a good idea. I'll be sure to get to a Chapter with Barriss and Ventress as the focus for both respective Chapters, thank you for your suggestion. Having the Rebel Alliance and the _Ghost_ Crew getting a Watchtower Base sounds like a good idea, but in the Expanded Universe, I have a feeling that it will stand out too much. No, I have not read **Star Wars: The Crimson Corsair and The Lost Treasure of Count Dooku**. I know what it is about, but I have not read it. I have seen the new Trailer for **Star Wars Rebels: Mid-Season 3**. It looks very exciting, and I am very hyped for when Obi-Wan and Maul have a rematch on Tatooine. Seeing what is to come later on in **Star Wars Rebels** helps to give me a broader scope for what I can do for my **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound** Story, especially with all of my growing ideas. Thank you for the news on **Star Wars** , and thank you for explaining which **Liberty's Kids** Episode you were talking about. Also, for the persistent **Guest** Reviewer who's been asking the same questions and leaving the same reviews, please do not leave any reviews on this Story if you are not going to ask anything irrelevant. Thank you. Also, did everyone hear the name for **Star Wars Episode VIII**? It will be called **The Last Jedi**. Bound to be interesting, don't you think? Now with everything out of the way, here is a brand-new Chapter, one that I'm sure my friend **MartyrFan** will like very much before he leaves. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 6: Liberty in the Clone Wars

 _ **In Memory of Miguel Ferrer (February 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1955 – January 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **John Hurt (January 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1940 – January 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_ …

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **Bill Paxton May 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1955 – February 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_ …

 _Even the smallest help can make a big difference_.

 _ **A new threat! Following a mission to the Planet of Chalacta, the Young Justice, with Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and Master Depa Billaba, have discovered the existence of a new Separatist Weapon: a Fortress Droid capable of anticipating the ways of Jedi and Sith alike. Under the eye of Cyborg Harch Admiral Trench, this new project, dubbed 4-TR5 is built by new Separatist Warrior, N-K Necrosis, who is now the second Kaleesh Cyborg to serve the Separatist Alliance. With the success of 4-TR5, the Separatist Alliance has now proven themselves to be a threat once again, taking their rightful place as the marauders of the Expanded Universe. Now knowing that there is a weapon that threatens the Jedi and the Sith, the Young Justice head back to Coruscant to discuss the matter with the rest of the Jedi Council.**_

On the _Equinox_ , Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice were speaking with the Jedi Council over the holo-transmitter. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Master Depa Billaba were also present as Ahsoka presented everyone with the data on the new Fortress Droid.

"This Droid, brutish as he looks, was able to stop all of the attacks we sent at him," Ahsoka explained. "Sylas and Lady Shiva went up against this Droid before, and not even _they_ were able to stop it."

"We were lucky enough to weaken it," Serra added on. "I don't know how the Separatists did it, but they managed to make the perfect Anti-Jedi and Sith Weapon."

"Meant not to only anticipate the moves of those with the Force, but to counter everything _we_ , the Young Justice, do as well." Aqualad added on.

" _This is a most disturbing turn of events_ ," Mace Windu said. " _We will need to take much caution against this Fortress Droid if the Separatists ever try to fight us with it_."

"There's more, Masters," Anakin said. "Admiral Trench is alive, and he was the one overseeing the construction of the Fortress Droid."

" _That is troubling to hear_ ," Ki-Adi-Mundi said. " _In these matters, we must tread carefully_."

"Admiral Trench was a very challenging opponent during the Battle of Christophsis," Obi-Wan said. "I imagine that with his return, things will become far more difficult for us."

" _Underestimate our enemies, we must never do_ ," Master Yoda said. " _On alert at all times, you must be_."

"Yes, Masters." Ahsoka said before the Jedi Council signed off.

"Well, what do we do?" Robin asked, causing Ahsoka to turn to him. "This is one Droid we only weakened, and it's sure to be back for more when Trench or Necrosis attacks again."

Ahsoka sighed. "We're just going to have to be ready," she said. "Fortress was only able to predict the moves we knew so far, and I think we've already exhausted all of our new powers that we've been hiding."

"I'll be heading back to the Jedi Temple to see if I can find out anything that can help us," Depa said as she walked towards the door. "I won't be much help here, but I thank you for helping me out." She said.

Ahsoka grinned. "Any time, Master." She said.

"Here's a little something to show my gratitude," Depa said as she tossed Ahsoka a new crystal. "I hope you use it well." She said before walking out the door.

"I had best be heading back to the Temple too," Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps there is a Jedi there who can help us against such a creation." He said before walking out of the room as well.

"Master," Anakin spoke up, getting Obi-Wan to turn back to him. "May the Force be with you."

"You too, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied with a nod. "You too."

Everyone nodded to Obi-Wan as he walked out of the room. Both he and Master Depa Billaba made their way to their Jedi Starfighters, with Depa's having been brought with the _Equinox_ for her, and got in. The two flew out of the Hangar Bay and made the Jump to Lightspeed back to Coruscant. As soon as they left from Chalacta, the _Equinox_ made its way into Hyperspace.

"Well, with Masters Kenobi and Billaba heading back to the Temple, we need to determine what our next move against the Separatists will be," Anakin said. "Did we get anything from the systems from the Temple of Illumination back there?" he asked.

"Not much," Drol reported. "They wiped almost everything from the systems before they left the Planet. I guess they knew what they were doing."

"Wait, wait, back up," Ahsoka said. "Did you say ' _almost_ ' everything?"

"Yeah," Robin said as he showed everyone data on his hologlove. "Jaybo and I managed to get a little bit of the data that was left," he explained as he showed everyone a map. "It's not much, just a map of other Planets, most likely under Separatist Control."

"Which one is nearby?" Saw asked.

"Let's see," Robin said as he scrolled through his hologlove data. "That would have to be the Planet of NaJedha, but its moon, Jedha, is the place where the Separatists are gathering."

"You know anything about this Jedha place?" Paula asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded. "It's a holy city," she explained. "From what I know from my teachings, there are some Khyber Crystals within the Moon's sandstone crust."

"Khyber Crystals," Lux said as he looked to a sword from a Saber Striker. "First crystals inside of Chalacta, and now… inside of the crust of Jedha."

"The Church of the Force is also known for inhabiting Jedha City," Anakin said. "I have a feeling that they might be targeted if the Separatists are going after the Khyber Crystals there."

"Well, it looks like we now have a course set," Ahsoka said as she pulled up a hologram of Admiral Dodonna on the holo-transmitter. "Admiral, set course for Jedha," she ordered. "Prepare the Troops to land when we take on the Separatist Forces there."

" _Of course, General Tano_ ," Admiral Dodonna said. " _But we will have to make stop over Alderaan to pick up supplies from Earth that the Justice League sent for us_."

"Acknowledged," Ahsoka replied with a nod. "But we need to make the stop quick. We can't let the Separatists have control over Jedha much longer."

" _We are pulling out of Hyperspace now_ ," Admiral Dodonna reported. " _I will inform Admiral Wurtz to make the cargo transfer as quick as possible_."

Soon, the _Equinox_ pulled out of Hyperspace and over Alderaan. Another Jedi Cruiser came out from Hyperspace and stopped right next to the _Equinox_ , connecting its docking tunnel to Ahsoka's Star Cruiser.

"When did we get shipments from Earth?" Ahsoka asked.

"Your United Nations came to a decision to supply us with whatever they could to help us in the War," Admiral Dodonna explained as he walked from the Bridge to the Young Justice. "Also, the Justice League called in, and wanted to give out some supplies that the Young Justice might need," he added on before a crate came in. "Like additional food for Kid Flash," he started out before more crates were brought in. "And some more weapons for the rest of the Young Justice."

"I also called in for some metal from Earth," Anakin added on. "Some of the Jedi in the Young Justice you recruited need parts to make some new lightsabers."

"Good," Ahsoka said before Clone Troopers Fourze and Trey came in. "How much more is there?" she asked.

"We have a couple more crates to bring in, and you should be good," Fourze replied. "I also have a message for you from Mara Jade."

"EmJay?" Ahsoka asked. "What did she want to tell me?"

"That she needs you and Miss Martian to come to Earth when you can," Trey said. "They said that this matter was important. So important that they felt you and Miss Martian needed to be there."

"We'll be there, alright," Miss Martian said as the last crates came in. "Thanks for delivering the message to us."

"Any time," Fourze said as he suddenly saw three Clone Troopers struggling with some crates. "Hold on. We need to help them." He said before he and Trey walked off to help the other Clone Troopers.

"Well, we have everything we need now, I guess," Kid Flash said as more Clones came to help with the crates. "Once they're done, we go to Jedha, right?"

"Right," Ahsoka said before hearing the Clone Troopers struggling with the crates some more. The Togruta Jedi Knight let out a sig. "Here," she said as she turned around, using the Force to move the crates to a corner where some more crates were. "That should do it."

"What is in there?" Superboy asked as he looked to the crates. "It almost looked like you were trying to move an elephant there," he mused before seeing that he could not see through the crate. "Why can't I see through those?" he asked.

"Lead. Sorry," Admiral Wurtz said. "Anyway, we had better be off."

"Thank you," Admiral Dodonna said. "We appreciate this delivery."

Admiral Wurtz nodded and led his Clone Troopers back into the Star Cruiser. They disconnected from the _Equinox_ and flew off back to the Vortex over Ryloth.

"Let's get going." Ahsoka said.

"What about the crates?" Zatanna asked.

"We'll open them later," Ahsoka said as she led everyone away to their rooms. "You'd all best get ready. Jedha is a hot Planet, so get into something comfortable." She advised everyone.

As soon as the Hangar Bay was cleared, one of the heavy crates started to move. One of the walls was suddenly kicked down, revealing James inside of it. He looked to the other two crates and opened them, revealing Sarah and Henri inside of them.

"This does not look like the Star Cruiser we tried to get on." Henri said as he looked around.

"James, Dear, I thought you were going to try and bring us to the Planet of the Expanded Universe outside of the Vortex." Sarah said.

"Oh, they must have transferred the cargo to another ship," James said as he looked around. "I only meant to try and get a word with the people on that Ryloth Planet I've heard so much about, not this far."

"You promised me food!" Henri complained.

"I promised a lot of things," James said as he continued to look around. All of a sudden, the _Equinox_ started to take off into Hyperspace. "Looks like we're on the move," he mused. "Sorry, guys," he apologized. "I thought the manifest wasn't going to be transferred upon arrival in the Expanded Universe."

"Well, we're here now," Sarah said as she looked around, making sure to close the crates that they were in. She suddenly noticed the Martian Bioship. "Isn't that the Bioship of Miss Martian?" she asked.

"Does this mean we're on the same Ship as the Young Justice?" Henri asked.

"Must be," James said. "We'd better hide somewhere so no one finds us," he said before looking to a Gunship. "Doesn't look like this will be used for a while," he said as he ran towards it. "Come on!"

Sarah and Henri followed James inside of the Gunship just as some Clone Troopers came over.

"So, did you hear about what happened to Eclipse?" a Clone Trooper asked.

"Sorry man crashed into the moon by the Kaliida Nebula," another Clone Trooper replied. "Sure hope the Clankers from the _Malevolence_ aren't operational there."

"We should probably let General Tano know about this when she's done on Jedha." The first Clone Trooper said.

"Tell me about what?" Ahsoka asked as she entered the Hangar Bay with Anakin, Katooni and Miss Martian.

"Just something you need to look into in the Kaliida Nebula," one of the Clone Troopers said. "General Plo said that he'll tell you when you meet up with him."

"I'll look into that," Ahsoka said before hearing the rest of the Young Justice arrive. She turned around and saw her friends in the appropriate attire for the climate of Jedha. "Wow," she said with amazement. "You're all set."

"Yeah," Rocket said. "Let's go already!"

"Hold on," Anakin said before Rex came over with Fives, Echo and the rest of the 501st Legion. "Rex, get your men into the Gunships," he ordered. He turned to the one with James, Henri and Sarah hidden on it. "Take that one," he suggested. "I did some modifications to it, so it should be able to withstand blaster fire," he said. "I'm still working on the others, but that one should be good."

"Thank you, Sir," Captain Rex said. "I'll load my men into it right away."

"Nice hiding place, Love." Sarah whispered sarcastically to James.

"How was _I_ supposed to know they were heading into a battle?!" James whispered back.

"I'll be in my Starfighter," Anakin said as R2 rolled over. "Try to keep up, Snips."

"Don't I always, Master?" Ahsoka asked snippily before she and the rest of the Young Justice made their way into the Bioship.

"Generals Tano and Skywalker, we are approaching Jedha now," Admiral Dodonna reported from the Bridge. "Be ready to get out."

"Will do, Admiral," Ahsoka said before looking to the rest of the Young Justice. "This is it. Let's go."

Soon, all of Rex's Squad were in the Gunships. Anakin had Artoo start up his Jedi Starfighter before the _Equinox_ came out of Hyperspace, approaching NaJedha. The Bioship and Anakin flew out first, followed by the Republic Gunships, with Rex and the rest of the Clones unaware that Sarah, James and Henri were still stuck onboard.

Ahsoka walked into the Bioship as the rest of the Young Justice took their seats. As she was about to head to her seat, she saw that Miss Martian was already sitting in it.

"M'gann?" Ahsoka asked in confusion. She turned to the pilot seat to see that no one was there before looking back to Miss Martian. "Aren't you supposed to be flying the Bioship?"

"I think I'm gonna leave that to _you_ this time," Miss Martian said. "Let's admit it, Ahsoka. Artemis got a turn, but _you_ never got one," she explained. "Go on. Take control."

Ahsoka grinned. "Okay, if you say so," she said before getting to the controls. She took a deep breath and reached out with the Force as she took control of the Bioship. "Hey," she said as she looked around, seeing that the Bioship was now flying smoothly. "This isn't so bad!" she exclaimed before thrusting forward, causing the Bioship to fly faster.

"Whoa!" Artemis exclaimed as she was almost thrown out of her seat.

"Okay, Ahsoka," Miss Martian said with a chuckle. "Turn it down a bit. Don't go _too_ fast."

"You got it," Ahsoka said before going back to normal speed. "Okay. How's this?"

"Better," Paula said. "I think you're getting the hang of this."

"But it's not yours to keep," Miss Martian teased. "Be sure to remember that."

"Right," Ahsoka said with a chuckle. All of a sudden, she sensed something. "We've got company!"

"Ahsoka's right!" Anakin called out as he looked to his scanners. "R2, are you getting this?"

R2-D2 beeped in acknowledgement.

"Vulture Droids! Incoming!" Anakin called out. "Rex, you and your Troops better strap in. It's about to get rough."

"We've already got gunners at the ready, General Skywalker!" Rex called out as a Clone Gunner went to the Turret of the Gunship.

All of the Ships flew towards incoming Vulture Droids as they flew at them. Anakin and Ahsoka led everyone, firing at the Separatist Forces.

"Firing cannons now!" Ahsoka called out as she fired several blasts towards some incoming Vulture Droids.

"Hit 'em, Artoo!" Anakin called out as he fired from his Jedi Starfighter.

R2-D2 chirped and fired at more Vulture Droids as they flew towards everyone.

On the surface of Jedha, several Battle Droids were watching everything happen. One of them looked through some binoculars and narrowed in on the Ships. As he looked to the Bioship, a blast was sent towards him.

"Whoa!" the Battle Droid called out. He looked to another Battle Droid. "Inform command that the Republic has arrived as they anticipated."

Inside of the Separatist Command Base on Jedha, a fat Neimoidian was watching over the construction of more Saber Strikers. Beside him was the Fortress Droid, 4-TR5.

"Count Dooku will be pleased," the Neimoidian said. "Our Saber Striker Factories are growing by the cycle. Soon, we will have enough forces to take on the heroes that protect Earth."

All of a sudden, an LEP Servant Droid came over.

"What is this?" the Neimoidian asked.

The LEP Servant Droid showed a hologram of a Battle Droid on his holo-transmitter held between its ears.

" _General, the Republic is here_ ," the Battle Droid reported. " _We have already sent out the Vulture Droids to take care of them_."

"Oh, my," the Neimoidian General said. He started to think. After a while, he looked up. "Did they land yet?"

" _Not yet, General Durd_." The Battle Droid informed Lok Durd.

"Good," Lok Durd said. "Send out more Vulture Droids… armed with Buzz Droid Missiles," he ordered, "That should slow them down and wear them out."

" _Roger, roger_." The Battle Droid Commander said before ending the transmission.

"Look at this, guys!" James whispered as he, Sarah and Henri watched as Clone Gunners went to the Turrets and fired at the incoming Vulture Droids. "We're in the middle of a battle again!"

"First one in Space!" Henri exclaimed.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught," Sarah said. "Who _knows_ what kind of punishments the Republic and Separatists have in this Universe."

"Keep on them!" Ahsoka called out as she flew the Bioship next to Rex's Gunship. "We need to push through."

On the ground, the Battle Droid Commander came back.

"General Durd wants to sent out more Vultures." The Commander said.

"What difference will _that_ make?" one Battle Droid asked.

"Load them up with Buzz Droids." The Commander ordered.

"Oh, _I_ see!" the Battle Droid said. "Send them up!"

"Roger, roger." Another Battle Droid said before more Vulture Droids flew up.

"Something's going on down there," Anakin said. "R2 is picking up more Vulture Droids heading up here."

"Slugger, keep firing!" Rex ordered as the Clone Gunner continued to fire at the incoming Vulture Droids.

One of the Vulture Droids fired a missile. Slugger shot it, but several Buzz Droids came out from it.

"Buzz Droids!" Slugger called out. "They're firing—"

Before Slugger could go on, he was shot out of the Turret position. Buzz Droids started to get onto the Gunship before Rex took out his blasters and shot them away.

"We need another Gunner!" Rex called out.

"I'm on it!" Echo called out as he went to the Turret Position. As he was about to get in, the ship shook, and he lost his balance and fell off.

"Echo!" Fives called out.

"No!" James called out, running out from his hiding place and grabbing Echo before he could fall to his death. "Hang on!" he called out before bringing him back up.

"Thanks," Echo said. "I owe you…" he started out before realizing what was happening. "How did _you_ get here?"

"Now's not the time to talk about it," James said as Henri and Sarah came out. "Right now, you need to be at those guns!"

"Got it!" Echo said before racing to the Side-Mounted Turrets. He started to fire down at more Vulture Droids before the Bioship flew over.

" _General Tano, General Skywalker, they're sending out Buzz Droids!_ " Rex called out to Ahsoka and Anakin.

"What are Buzz Droids?" Robin asked.

"Droids that like to tear apart Droids and Ships," Ahsoka explained. "Destroyed one of my Master's Starfighters once."

"We'll make quick work of them!" Miss Martian called out. She looked to Artemis and Connor. "Let's go!"

"On it!" Connor exclaimed.

"Alright!" Artemis exclaimed.

The Hatch of the Bioship opened up, and Miss Martian, Artemis and Superboy all flew out, Artemis using her jetpack. Paula leapt out as well and activated her own jetpack before the four flew towards the Vulture Droids.

Miss Martian took out her crossguard lightsaber and slashed at the Buzz Droids on Rex's Gunship while Echo fired at them.

"That should take care of that," Miss Martian said before seeing James, Henri and Sarah. "O— _Kay_ … awkward," she said. "We'll talk about this later." She said before flying to take care of the other Droids.

Artemis shot at several Vulture Droids in the air before Paula flew in and swung at some Buzz Droids with her Bō Staff. Superboy shot down Heat-Vision from his visor towards a Vulture Droid, destroying it immediately, before grabbing a missile sent by another Vulture Droid and sending it back, causing the Buzz Droids to tear apart the same Vulture Droid.

Miss Martian spread out her arms and used her Martian Vision to destroy two Vulture Droids. Buzz Droids from a missile were spread out over the four members of the Young Justice, but Miss Martian was able to fire them off before using her lightsaber to slash them away.

"Get off!" Paula called out as she closed her helmet. She pressed a button, and electricity flowed through her armor, shocking the rest of the Buzz Droids off.

"Great idea, Mom!" Artemis called out. She closed the faceplate of her helmet and sent a shock through her own armor, getting the Buzz Droids off and sizzling as they fell to the ground.

Superboy grunted and spun around with his fists held out, knocking away the Buzz Droids. He punched the last one on him to the ground before sending laser-vision down to five more Buzz Droids, destroying them immediately.

"We're all clear!" Miss Martian called out. "We'll guide you someplace safe to land."

"Understood," Ahsoka said as she looked to the rest of the Young Justice. "Prepare for battle." She ordered.

"Artoo, deploy Jedi Cycle." Anakin ordered.

R2-D2 beeped and released the Jedi Cycle from the Starfighter. Anakin's controls changed as he landed on the ground, riding through Battle Droids and taking down Separatist Forces.

The remaining Gunships, the Bioship and Anakin all landed together near the outskirts of Jedha City. Everyone got out, including James, Sarah and Henri. The three looked to each other, all being eyed by the Clones, before they made their way towards Anakin, Ahsoka and the Young Justice.

"How many did we lose?" Ahsoka asked as Rex came over.

"Two Gunships," Rex said. "At least ten men were lost."

"We'll have to make do with who we have and hope that we're not taken by surprise again," Ahsoka said before seeing Sarah, James and Henri. "Wait," she said, causing everyone to turn to the three. "Didn't I meet you back on Earth after we fought the ORDER?"

"I _do_ remember seeing you," Anakin said. "How did you get here?"

"Well, we didn't mean to come this far," James said. "Only to the first Planet the Vortex is when we enter the Expanded Universe."

"But _why_ did you come here?" Kid Flash asked.

"There's a big story that we want to work on," Sarah explained. "We want to learn more about what's happening here."

"And to uncover the secret of the Dark Lord." Henri added on.

"They're willing to find out the truth about Darth Sidious?" Robin asked.

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin. "Hmm, I don't think so," she said. She looked to Rex. "Rex, call for a Gunship to take these three back to Earth," she ordered. "I don't want any civilians from Earth to get caught up in the War."

"But we've been through at least a dozen Wars!" Henri exclaimed. "We have lived through _all_ of them to tell the tale. _S'il vous plaît_ , let us stay!"

"Yeah," Serra said while Miss Martian's eyes glowed. "And I'm a member of Fifth Harmony."

"They're actually telling the truth," Miss Martian said. "Believe it or not."

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"They've been through a _lot_ of Wars," Miss Martian explained. "I don't know how, but I can sense that they've seen everything ever since the Revolutionary War."

"How is this possible?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," M'gann said. "But what I sensed in them is the truth."

"Well… I say we let them stay," Lux said. "We could use some reporters to delve into the Clone Wars."

"The Separatists don't know about us," James said. "We'd slip right by them."

"We want to get the story of a lifetime!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ahsoka sighed. "Very well, you can stay." She said.

"Yes!" James cheered quietly.

"But you need to hold onto these at all times," Ahsoka said, handing the three comlinks. "I'll have anyone in the Republic contact you at all times. If there's any trouble that we fear might put your lives in danger, we want you to come back for your own safety," she said. "No regrets. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." James said.

"Good," Ahsoka said before Fives and Echo came over. "You can go with Echo and Fives to check out Jedha City," she said. "I don't want you to leave their sides at any time. You must stay with them. No wandering off."

"Meaning _not_ looking for food, Henri." Sarah said.

"I never said I _would_." Henri pouted.

"Come on," Fives said. "Let's go."

"Right with you." James said as he, Sarah and Henri walked away with the two 501st Clone Troopers.

Ahsoka sighed. "Okay, we have that out of the way," she said before turning to the rest of the Young Justice. "Now, let's get to work on finding a way to the Separatist Base here."

"What do you have in mind?" Saw asked.

Ahsoka laid out a holomap of the area. "When I was in the Bioship, I scanned for all Separatist activity around us," she explained. She pointed to an area where several MagnaGuards were stationed. "This seems to be one of the fortified areas here," she said. "I say we check it out."

"Are there other areas?" Aqualad asked.

"Here and here," Anakin said, pointing to other areas guarded by Blade Runners. "Looks like the Separatists are guarding all of the entrances to all Khyber Crystal Mine entrances. Seems like building more Saber Strikers to me."

"Those were quite a challenge," Katooni said. "I doubt that even Master Windu would be able to take on all of them at once!"

"Exactly the reason we need to make sure that any Droid Factory building these things," Ahsoka said. "We need to split up and cover more ground to find the way into the Factory. Whatever we do, we need to shut down the operation here fast."

"What about James, Sarah and Henri?" Serra asked, causing everyone to turn to her. "What?" She asked. "I tend to keep a record of everyone's names. Helps me to remember things more easily."

"Right." Saw teased.

"We go in five groups, each with one Jedi to help and the other with me and Katooni," Ahsoka said. "Katooni and I will lead Rebel and Robin. Serra, you take Gerrera and Drol. Skyguy, take Aqualad and Rocket. Miss Martian, you've got Superboy and Zatanna. Barriss, you and Huntress take Artemis and Kid Flash," she ordered, getting a nod from all of the Young Justice. "Everyone keep their Comms in hand," she added on. "You spot anything out of the ordinary, report in immediately."

"Understood," Jaybo said. "We'll be sure to let you know."

"Alright," Anakin said as he looked to Aqualad and Rocket. "Let's get a move on."

"Come on," Ahsoka said as she and Katooni looked to each other before looking to Lux and Robin. "Let's not waste another minute of our time."

Everyone nodded and headed off towards the locations of the entrances to the Khyber Crystal Mines.

At the Separatist Droid Factory, General Lok Durd was continuing to watch over the creation of more Saber Strikers. He placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully before Admiral Trench and a Droid showing a hologram of Count Dooku came over.

"I will admit, when I was told about Droids to build that could match the power of Jedi and Sith, I was skeptical," Lok Durd said. "But after seeing the demonstration on Chalacta and on the Moon of Ryloth, I am very much impressed."

"Do not think we have won just yet, General," Admiral Trench said sternly. "Remember the true function of Fortress and the Saber Strikers."

"It will be most interesting to meet this Young Justice," Lok Durd said. "To face a grown Jedi is one experience. To go up against younger opponents who can take out entire armies will truly be a pleasure."

" _Do not let this thrill fill your head with delusions_ ," Count Dooku said. " _You, like our other freed generals, are only in service to the Separatists again to level the field with the DarkSiders_."

"I have learned from my experience with the Defoliator," Lok Durd said. "This time, I shall clear the area of all of our enemies and restore my pride to the Separatist Alliance."

" _See that you do_." Count Dooku said before his transmission ended.

Lok Durd sighed as he looked to Admiral Trench. "My friend, we must find the Young Justice quickly," he said. "The Khyber Crystals of Jedha are too precious to lose. I am already worried that I may be demoted. I was lucky enough to retain my rank after I escaped from the Republic Prison."

"Perhaps it would be best if I went in and take care of the Young Justice," N-K Necrosis said as he walked out of the shadows. "I was a loyal follower under the reign of Grievous before his transformation into a Cyborg. I have learned much from his teachings."

"You led the Young Justice right to the Factory back on Chalacta," Admiral Trench reminded N-K Necrosis. "We shall send out the Saber Strikers and Blade Runners this time."

"I agree," General Lok Durd said. "We will wear them out enough for our standard Battle Droids to finish them off when they get here."

"Sir, there are Clones in the City." A Battle Droid suddenly reported as it came over.

"Clones?" Lok Durd asked. "Let us see."

Lok Durd, Trench and N-K Necrosis walked over to see the screen. On it was Echo and Fives with Sarah, James and Henri walking around Jedha City.

"Those three are civilians," N-K Necrosis said. "Ha! The Republic has made a mistake in bringing three soon-to-be hostages to this Sector."

"Send out some Droids to investigate," Lok Durd said. "I will not underestimate civilians again."

"Roger, roger." The Battle Droid said before several B1 Battle Droids were sent out to Jedha City.

At the same time, Serra, Gerrera and Drol were in the City, making their way through the crowds while looking to their scanners.

"How close are we to the Mine Entrance?" Serra asked Drol.

"Hard to tell," Jaybo replied back. "It seems that the Battle Droids have made their presence known here. Their sensors are disrupting my scanners."

"Not good," Saw said as two Battle Droids passed them, causing the three to hide in Stealth Mode. "We need to find a way to disrupt one of their signals."

"Move it!" Henri suddenly called out, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Come back here!" A middle-aged Crolute called out as he ran after Henri.

"Hey, hey," Serra said as she stopped Henri and grabbed the food in his hands. "What's the problem here?"

"This thief stole my Meiloorun!" The Crolute exclaimed. "I let him have one look at it, and the next thing I know, he's run off!"

"But it looks so good!" Henri protested. "And how can you put such high prices for this kind of food?!"

"You'll see when you learn what happens to those who steal from me!" The Crolute replied back as he took out a blaster.

"Put down your weapons!" Serra ordered as Sarah, James, Echo and Fives came over. "How much Credits was the Meiloorun?"

"One portion." The Crolute replied.

Serra took out seven unmarked Credits and handed them to the Crolute. "This enough?" She asked.

"It will do," the Crolute said bitterly before putting the Credits away. "Consider yourself warned, boy." He said before walking away.

"Ahsoka gave us orders not to steal like that, Henri," Sarah said as she came over. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I just wanted a taste." Henri argued as he tried to get the Meiloorun Fruit.

"You can have it, but you can't steal again," Serra said as she kept the Meiloorun away from Henri. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Henri said before Serra handed him the Meiloorun.

"Sorry about that," James said. "Old habits, I guess."

"Have you found anything?" Saw asked Echo.

"Nothing so far," Echo replied back. "And we can't make too much commotion with all these civilians around."

"Too many Clankers," Fives added on. "We think they're jamming our scanners."

"I've identified the Commander," Drol said as a Battle Droid with a red marking on his head came by and looked around. "There."

"What if we distract him somehow?" James asked. "I'm sure that even a Battle Droid would want to give his take on the War."

"You want to interview a Battle Droid?" Serra asked.

"I could interview the people in this City," Sarah suggested. "James can distract the Commander, and I can try to lead the civilians away from here for you to get more room."

"Sounds like it's worth a shot." Saw said.

Serra nodded. "Do it." She ordered.

"Right," James said with a nod. "Let's go, Sarah."

"Sorry," Serra replied. "I need to check the area out with my team."

"Oh, I think James was talking to me," Sarah said. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Sarah and Serra. Same names, different people."

"Let's try to stay apart to avoid confusion," Serra said before she and Sarah shook hands. "Good luck."

"You too." Sarah said before she and James walked away.

"Come on," Serra said to Jaybo and Saw. "Let's go."

"Sector five is all clear." A Battle Droid reported to its Commander.

"Check out the other areas," the Battle Droid Commander ordered. "Don't let the Republic get to the base."

"Roger, roger." The Battle Droid said before walking away.

James took a deep breath and walked forward. "Well, here goes nothing," he said before walking up to the Battle Droid Commander. "Excuse me," he said, causing the Battle Droid Commander to look to him. "Do you think you can spare some time for a quick talk?"

"Are you with the Republic or the Separatists?" The Battle Droid Commander asked.

"Neither," James said as he took out his notebook. "Now, can you spare some time for a talk concerning the War?"

"Why bother?" The Battle Droid Commander retorted. "No one cares for what us Battle Droids have to say about anything."

"Stranger things have happened," James pointed out. "Now, what would you say the Separatists are fighting for so hard to stop the Republic?"

"What are we fighting for?" The Battle Droid Commander asked. "Freedom of the tyranny of the Republic! Sure, the Republic may appear to be winning, but we Separatists have taken control of most of the Outer Rim. What we do helps Systems from being enslaved to those who want to impose the rule of Republic dogs."

"I see," James said as he wrote down everything the Battle Droid Commander was saying. "But what about how Droids are treated on both sides? Surely, you feel the way you're treated isn't fair."

"Whose side are you on in this conflict between the Republic and the Separatists?" Sarah asked a Rodian.

"The side that has the most power," the Rodian replied. "By that, I mean the Republic. Separatists can push them around, but they never surrender the battle. I call that perseverance and courage, I do."

At the same time, Ahsoka, Katooni, Robin and Lux were all checking out a Temple near the center of Jedha City. Inside were several tall statues of Jedi with swords in their hands, as well as carvings of Jedi who died in the name of the Force.

Ahsoka looked to all of the carvings before seeing one of Sonia. She smiled at the picture before something in her pocket started to glow. She reached in and looked to the crystal that Master Depa Billaba gave her, seeing it glow a navy color.

"I've found a signal," Robin reported as Ahsoka continued to look at her new Crystal. "Looks like it's below us."

"Sounds like the entrance to the Mines, alright," Katooni said before turning to Ahsoka. "What do you think we should do?"

Ahsoka continued to look to her new crystal, hardly listening to what was going on.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked. "Ahsoka, are you there?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked, snapping back to reality. She turned to Katooni, Robin and Lux. All of them were sending her concerned looks. "Oh, sorry," she apologized. "Got lost in my thoughts for a moment there, that's all."

"How should we approach this?" Robin asked. "We don't know how many Battle Droids could be waiting for us in the Mines below."

"I see," Ahsoka said before she placed her hand to her chin. "Maybe…" she started out. "No… that wouldn't work."

"What is it?" Lux asked.

"I have an idea that _might_ work," Ahsoka said. "But first, I'll need an idea on how many Battle Droids are below us."

"I'm on it!" Katooni called out. She placed her hand to the ground and started to reach out with the Force. She could hear some metallic clanking down below, and soon, she could see several Battle Droids and Droidekas down below. "Seven Battle Droids, three Droidekas." She reported.

"Only that many?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Katooni said. "From what I can tell."

"Good," Ahsoka said with a grin before flying up. "Everyone, stand back."

"What are you going to do?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to activate the biggest lightsaber ever," Ahsoka said before she lit up her hands with Light. "Stand back."

Everyone nodded and stood back. Ahsoka took a deep breath and blasted down, creating a lightsaber blade from the crystals in the ground. Small explosions went off, and as Ahsoka blasted, a hole formed, creating the entrance needed to get into the Mines.

"Nice!" Lux exclaimed.

"How did you know that would work?" Robin asked.

"My Light Powers work like the plasma beam inside of a lightsaber," Ahsoka explained. "I just needed the right height and some crystals to be able to shine a blade through the Khyber Crystals and make my hit against those Droids."

"Awesome!" Robin exclaimed.

"Let's go in." Katooni said.

"Right," Ahsoka said as she looked to the others. "Contact M'gann," she ordered. "Tell them that we're already inside of the Mines."

"On it," Robin said. He went for his hologlove and started to dial onto it. "Sending out the message now."

Ahsoka smiled before Lux walked up to her. He leapt down into the hole to the Mine, almost falling on his face. However, Ahsoka managed to catch him.

"Nice catch." Lux complimented.

"Thanks." Ahsoka replied with a blush.

At this time, Lok Durd was continuing to watch over the creation of more Saber Striker Droids. He watched proudly as the Droids were being made and was even more satisfied when he saw the swords for the Saber Strikers getting fitted with the Khyber Crystals from the Mine.

All of a sudden, the Hangar Bay Door opened up.

"Who could _that_ be?" Lok Durd asked as he looked to N-K Necrosis.

Lok Durd and N-K Necrosis walked towards the Hangar. They were all amazed to see an advanced Solar Sailor land down. From it came Tol Skorr.

"Greetings, General," Tol Skorr said as he looked around. "How is the operation going along?"

"Lord Skorr, this is highly unexpected," Lok Durd said. "I do not require any assistance for this matter."

"A recent attack on me and Lord Dooku have complicated things, and the plan has changed," Tol Skorr said sternly. "I am here to make sure that nothing gets ruined… considering your past with Jedi and civilians."

"I have this all under control, thank you very much," Lok Durd remarked. "Tell Lord Dooku—"

"Lord Dooku has assigned me to oversee everything," Tol Skorr spoke up, causing Lok Durd to go silent. "If you have problems with my Master's decisions, you can tell him yourself."

"As you wish, Lord Skorr." Lok Durd said before walking back to the Factory.

Meanwhile, Paula was with Barriss, Kid Flash and Artemis. They ran through the desert landscape of Jedha City, scoping around. Kid Flash ran through some rocks, disabling some mines before stopping behind a rock. He zoomed in with his goggles at a Mine Entrance, seeing three Saber Striker Droids armed and guarding the entrance.

"What have we got?" Barriss asked as she flew over Kid Flash.

"Three Saber Strikers," Kid Flash reported. "Armed to the teeth."

"Sounds and looks bad," Barriss said as she looked to the Saber Strikers. She flew back down to the ground carefully as Artemis and Paula came over. "What's our plan?"

"We can't sneak past them," Artemis said. "They have eyes everywhere on their heads."

"And going right through isn't an option either." Paula pointed out.

"I'll run them through, and we can be done with it." Kid Flash suggested.

"There _are_ alternatives to fighting, you know." Barriss said before taking out a small comlink.

"What's that?" Paula asked.

"Voice Deceiver," Barriss explained. "Used by the ORDER, but never put into use on the field," she explained before clearing her throat. "It can change the user's voice to anyone they want to impersonate."

"And you think you can use that to make the Saber Strikers go away?" Kid Flash asked.

"Hopefully," Barriss said as she entered her Ghost Mode. "Cover me."

Kid Flash nodded and created a sandstorm. The Saber Strikers looked to it before Barriss flew over to the other side. She took a deep breath and placed the Voice Deceiver up to her mouth while using the Force to levitate another comlink behind the three Saber Strikers.

"You three," Barriss said in the voice of Admiral Trench. "Our guards at the Eastern Entrance have been taken down. I want you to find the intruders and destroy them."

Both of the Saber Strikers turned around. "Request acknowledged." One Saber Striker said before the two walked away.

Barriss grinned and flew back to where the others were.

"How did I do?" Barriss asked.

"Nailed it!" Artemis cheered, eliciting a fist bump from the two girls.

"Let's go while they're still gone," Huntress said. "It won't be long before they realize they've been tricked."

"Right," Barriss said as she and Paula led Kid Flash and Artemis away. "Let's go."

Miss Martian flew down from the top of a mountain, cloaked in Ghost Mode. She looked around, seeing several Battle Droids and Blade Runners scattered around and guarding a large entrance down below into the surface of Jedha.

" _Do you see this?_ " Miss Martian asked as Superboy and Zatanna looked around in their area.

" _Yeah_ ," Zatanna replied back through the Psychic Link, using her magic to see something hidden in the entrance. " _That must be where the entrance to the Khyber Crystal Mines must be_."

" _How do we get there?_ " Superboy asked, unaware that a Probe Droid was flying by.

Miss Martian flew down. She was about to speak up until she sensed the Probe Droid behind her. She took out her lightsaber and spun around, cutting the Probe Droid apart.

" _We're being watched!_ " Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Jedi!" a Battle Droid called out. "Blast them!"

Miss Martian used her Martian Vision on the Battle Droids before Zatanna ran at them with her Gold Energy Ichor Sword.

"Dlog Hsals!" Zatanna incanted, slicing apart the Battle Droids before clashing with two Saber Strikers.

Superboy flew into the air and shot down at some Droidekas as more Battle Droids arrived.

"It's a Wynock!" a Battle Droid called out.

"It's a Starfighter!" another Battle Droid exclaimed.

"That's Superboy!" the third Battle Droid called out. "Blast him!"

"Oh, _now_ I get the 'Bird, Plane, Superman' lecture." Superboy mused before sending down laser-vision on the three Battle Droids.

Zatanna continued to clash with the two Saber Strikers as Miss Martian flew into the air and slammed two Super Battle Droids together. She looked to Zatanna and flew down, slashing at one Saber Striker while Zatanna disarmed and decapitated the other Saber Striker.

"Jaybo has _really_ got to take a look at these swords." Zatanna said as she picked up the sword of the Saber Striker she took down.

"I feel like there's a pattern here," Miss Martian mused as she and Superboy flew down. "Chalacta had Khyber Crystals, and so does Jedha. You think the Separatists are trying to build something with all of these Crystals?"

"If they are, we'd better stop them," Superboy said as he started to punch away at the entrance. "Come on. We'd better get in before more Droids come."

"I'll tell Ahsoka about this." Miss Martian said as everyone entered the Khyber Crystal Mines.

Anakin and Aqualad cut through several MagnaGuards while Rocket trapped some Battle Droids in a Kinetic Bubble. The three looked to each other and nodded before making their way towards their entrance to the Khyber Crystal Mines.

"That was surprisingly easy." Rocket said as she landed next to Anakin and Kaldur.

" _Too_ easy," Anakin said. "There's bound to be a Battle Droid who reported us and sent for reinforcements."

"In that case, we must contact Ahsoka," Aqualad said. "She, Katooni, Robin and Lux must have already found their way into the Mines."

"I'll try to raise her," Anakin said before closing his eyes. " _Ahsoka, are you there?_ " he called out through the Psychic Link. " _We've cleared away the Droids on our end. How are you, Katooni, Robin and Rebel doing?_ "

" _Made it in already_ ," Ahsoka replied back as she, Katooni, Robin and Rebel made their way through the Mines. " _We're at the southeast corridor. You?_ "

" _West_ ," Anakin replied. " _We'll meet you midway_."

" _I'm sending everyone a map of where we are_ ," Katooni said as everyone suddenly received a mental image of the maps. " _I haven't been able to pinpoint where the Factory is, but we'd better make it quick_."

" _Right_ ," Aqualad said. " _We're on our way_."

" _Wait_ ," Serra said. " _We're still trying to find our way in_."

" _Too many Droids here in the City_ ," Saw explained. " _The Reporters who came with us are buying us some time, but we still haven't found out where the entrance to the tunnel is_."

Serra turned to Henri as he ate his Meiloorun. " _I_ think I might have an idea," she said with a grin before walking towards Henri. "Hey, Henri," she said, causing Henri to look up. "Think you can help us?"

" _Oui_ ," Henri replied. "What do you need?"

"Are you any good at finding secret places?" Serra asked as Sarah came over.

"Oh, he has done plenty of that," Sarah mused. "I'm sure we can swindle someone into giving us the location of whatever you need."

"Get someone talking," Serra ordered. She looked around before spotting a Neimoidian. "That's a Separatist, one working for Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation," she said. "He likes to talk about himself a lot. Get him to spill the location of the entrance to the Khyber Crystal Mine, but don't make it too obvious."

"Understood," Sarah said before looking to Henri. "Come on, Henri."

"Roger, roger." Henri said in a French Accent.

"And how do you feel about your lack of upgrades?" James asked, continuing to rain questions down on the Battle Droid Commander, unaware that the Neimoidian was making his way towards him.

"I feel like we could improve like the new Saber Strikers and Blade Runners," the Battle Droid Commander said. "It's a shame that we're found to be disposable to the Separatists. Otherwise, we would be feared by all Jedi."

"What are you doing?" the Neimoidian asked as James turned around. "Get back to work!"

"Um… thank you for your time," James said awkwardly to the Battle Droid Commander. "Can I say this was all said by a Separatist named Roger?"

"Just as long as Battle Droids get to have a say in what's going on in the War," the Battle Droid Commander said before walking off. "Now, move along!"

"My Droids are not to be used for your amusement," the Neimoidian said as James gulped. "What did you get out of him?"

"Oh… just… the truth." James replied nervously.

"No lies in whatever you write, boy," the Neimoidian said sternly. "If there are any lies hidden within that report, I shall—"

"James! There you are!" Sarah exclaimed as she and Henri ran up to James, she and her husband immediately hugging. "I hope you haven't gotten into trouble as always."

"Just having a talk with this… man," James explained. "Don't get on his bad side."

"Sir, what is your name?" Sarah asked.

"I am Lott Dod of the Separatist Alliance," Lott Dod said. "And _you_ would be…?"

"Sarah Phillips-Hiller, Reporter," Sarah replied. "What would you have to say about the Separatist Occupation here on Jedha?"

"If you must know, we mean no harm," Lott Dod explained. "Our goal is to simply remind everyone that the Separatists are in control. We mean no harm to the Planet."

"Maybe you can help me," Henri said. "I am… collecting crystals!" he exclaimed. "I heard this Planet was rich with them, but I do not know where to look."

"You collect crystals?" Lott Dod asked. "Let me see."

Henri shrugged and took out some quartz crystals from Earth.

"Very interesting, but nothing like what the Separatists are mining for," Lott Dod said before summoning two Battle Droids. "These two will help you collect _real_ crystals that are worth something."

"Thank you." Henri said before he walked away with the two Droids.

"Good thing you're not collecting our parts," a Battle Droid said. "I know a Clone who does that for every battle. It's disturbing."

Henri chuckled before glancing off to the side, seeing Serra, Jaybo and Saw waiting. He sent them a silent nod before the three entered Ghost Mode and followed him to the Mines.

"Now… what would you have to say about the War so far?" James asked Lott Dod.

"It is obvious that the Separatists are getting the upper hand of the Clone Wars," Lott Dod bragged. "Count Dooku has placed new generals in charge of operations. Generals who know how to get the job done right and are able to plan out successful attacks. The Republic, and not even the Young Justice, will stand a chance against us with the tides in our favor."

"Would General Grievous be the one leading the operation on Jedha?" Sarah asked.

"General Grievous is off on Earth," Lott Dod said. "In charge is General Lok Durd, faithful to the Trade Federation and the Confederacy."

"Any chance we can have a word with this Lok Durd to know more about the Separatist Occupation here?" Sarah asked as she used her phone to make sure everyone else was listening to the interview.

"Lok Durd?" Anakin asked. "He must have been one of the escapees from the Republic Prison!"

" _Who's Lok Durd?_ " Miss Martian asked through the Psychic Link.

" _Neimoidian General_ ," Ahsoka explained. " _He once oversaw the testing of a Separatist Tank that could wipe out life. It was only with me, Skyguy, Master Secura, Rex and Commander Bly that we were able to stop him and save the village he was attempting to use it on_."

" _He must be helping to build more of those Saber Striker Droids_ ," Superboy said. " _First Chalacta. Now Jedha. Both have Khyber Crystals in them_."

" _Let's get to work on finding him and putting an end to this operation_." Serra said as she, Saw and Jaybo continued to follow Henri and the two Battle Droids to the Khyber Crystal Mines.

"Here you are, Kid," one of the Battle Droids said as the two led Henri right to the entrance of the tunnel. "You can start your collection here."

"But don't take too much!" another Battle Droid exclaimed.

" _Oui_ ," Henri replied. " _Merci_."

"Mercy is the _last_ thing we want," the Battle Droid said before the two walked away. "Let's go back on patrol, Sergeant."

"Roger, roger." The Droid Sergeant said as the two walked away.

Henri looked around before Serra, Saw and Jaybo came out of hiding. "How did I do?" he asked.

"Perfectly." Saw replied back.

"Let's go before they get suspicious," Serra said as she led her Team through the Tunnels. "Allonsy!"

Ahsoka, Katooni, Robin and Lux made their way through the Tunnels from where they entered. Everyone in the group held their weapons at the ready, waiting for any incoming enemies.

"Stay on alert," Ahsoka said. "We won't stay a secret for long."

At the same time, Anakin led Aqualad and Rocket through the tunnels from their entrance. They stealthily made their way past some Droidekas, almost getting spotted, before running through the tunnels again.

" _We're in_ ," Aqualad reported as he led Anakin and Rocket past several Blade Runners. " _Where shall we meet?_ "

Miss Martian flew with Zatanna and Superboy. She closed her eyes and started to see everything around her. She could see through every tunnel, see every Droid, everything. She finally saw where most of the Khyber Crystals were being harvested and opened her eyes.

" _Ahsoka, we need to meet up at the center_ ," Miss Martian reported. " _I'm sensing that's where the Khyber Crystals, and probably this Lok Durd, are stationed_."

Ahsoka nodded. " _Acknowledged_ ," she said. " _Everyone, avoid contact with all Battle Droids_ ," she ordered. " _We need to take down this operation fast… and if possible, without any interference_."

" _We'll do our best to keep the Separatists here distracted_ ," Sarah said as she, Henri and James were connected through the Psychic Link. " _James and I are still stalling Lott Dod_."

" _And I am harvesting Crystals_." Henri said.

" _Stay where you are_ ," Anakin ordered. " _And don't let the Separatists catch on to you_."

" _We're counting on you_ ," Ahsoka added on. " _You may not have planned to come this far, but right now, you're the most crucial part of this Covert Operation_."

" _We'll do the best we can to keep these guys off you_." James said.

" _Good luck_." Sarah said before the three ended their part of the Psychic Conversation.

Ahsoka smiled. " _Everyone, we have to act quickly_ ," she said as the rest of the Young Justice started to make their way towards the center of the Mines. " _Trust in those three… and trust in the Force_."

Serra, Saw and Jaybo made their way past some Battle Droids marching through the Mines before coming across Barriss, Paula, Artemis and Kid Flash.

" _You made it in okay?_ " Barriss asked.

" _Yeah_ ," Jaybo replied. " _Let's keep moving. I have a feeling we're not alone here_."

Miss Martian continued to fly with Superboy and Zatanna before they came across a wall. They were about to turn until Superboy heard some beeping.

" _Probe Droid!_ " Connor exclaimed. " _And remember, they can see through our Ghost Modes_."

" _No problem_ ," Miss Martian said as she grabbed Connor and Zatanna. " _I've got this_."

The Separatist Probe Droid flew around a corner towards the hall where M'gann, Connor and Zatanna were. Miss Martian phased everyone through the wall just as it turned its attention down the hall. Seeing nothing, the Probe Droid continued to float along, making its way past the area where the three members of the Young Justice were hiding.

On the other side of the wall, Ahsoka, Katooni, Robin and Lux were making their way past some Droidekas. Robin took out a normal Birdarang and tossed it to the side as if he were skipping a stone. The Droidekas turned to it before the four made their way away from the squadron of Droidekas.

At that minute, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Connor came out from the wall. They were about to speak until they noticed the Droidekas turning around. They quietly flew around, accidentally bumping into Ahsoka, Katooni, Robin and Rebel.

" _Good to see you_ ," Ahsoka said as she helped Miss Martian up. " _You make it past the Droids okay?_ "

" _We did_ ," Miss Martian said before the rest of the Young Justice got up. " _You?_ "

" _Same_ ," Robin replied. " _Now… to get to the Mines_."

Anakin, Aqualad and Rocket all walked into the main room of the Mining Operation. They all looked around, seeing Battle Droids and Saber Strikers around them.

" _Keep an eye out for Lok Durd_." Anakin ordered.

" _I don't see any Neimoidians around_." Aqualad said.

" _Mostly because we've never SEEN one before_." Rocket mused.

At that moment, Ahsoka, Katooni, Miss Martian, Serra, Barriss, Paula, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna, Lux, Drol and Gerrera ran up next to Anakin, Aqualad and Rocket.

" _I don't see Durd anywhere_ ," Ahsoka said. " _You think Dod was lying?_ "

" _They only lie when it comes to pleasing Gunray_." Anakin remarked.

" _Maybe we_ —" Miss Martian started out before suddenly hearing a beeping. She gasped and turned around, seeing a Probe Droid behind them. " _Wynock Spit_." She swore.

At that moment, all of the Battle Droids stopped. The Young Justice looked forward before N-K Necrosis, 4-TR5 and Lok Durd came forward.

"Look here," Lok Durd said as more Probe Droids came over. "It seems we have guests."

All of the Young Justice looked to each other and nodded. They all pressed their emblems and came out of Ghost Mode, making themselves known to the Separatist Forces.

"General Durd," Anakin said as he stared down Lok Durd. "We meet again."

"Indeed we do, Knight Skywalker," Lok Durd said. "The last time we met, you cost me my promotion."

"As if Dooku were going to promote some savage like _you_." Anakin spat.

"What's with the mining here?" Ahsoka interrupted. "What are the Khyber Crystals for?"

"Count Dooku and Lord Sidious have found a use for the Khyber Crystals on the many Planets in the Outer Rim," Lok Durd said. "Surely, you must have found that out when you encountered Admiral Trench on Chalacta."

"So this isn't random," Aqualad said. "This is a joint operation."

"You can call it that," Lok Durd said. "The Saber Strikers you faced on Chalacta were only prototypes of the real creations," he said before all of the Saber Strikers advanced. "Allow me to show you their strength… on a test-run with Fortress!"

"You haven't forgotten about _me_ , have you?" N-K Necrosis asked as he stepped up and activated his two red lightsabers.

"Necrosis…" Ahsoka muttered.

"You won't get away with this, Durd." Anakin said.

"I am not the same as when you first met me, Skywalker," Lok Durd said darkly. "You and the Young Justice will be the _first_ to witness the _full_ might of the Separatist Alliance!" he exclaimed before the Saber Strikers and N-K Necrosis charged forward.

"Go!" Ahsoka called out as she, Anakin, Miss Martian, Serra, Katooni, Barriss and Lux activated their lightsabers.

Artemis, Paula, Saw, Drol and Superboy all shot down several Battle Droids as the rest of the Young Justice ran in and started to take on the Saber Strikers.

Ahsoka leapt over two MagnaGuards, leaving Anakin to take them on, before clashing blades with two Saber Strikers. She parried off each of their strikes using Soresu, keeping them at bay. She held her lightsaber up in Ataru to defend herself from their incoming tag-team attack before slashing the two Saber Strikers away.

Lok Durd came from behind Ahsoka and picked up a fallen Saber Striker Sword. He activated it and slashed down at Ahsoka, but she noticed this and turned around, managing to block the attack with Shien before disarming him of the weapon easily.

"Enough!" Tol Skorr called out as he ran into the battle. "You have failed this mission!"

"Skorr!" Ahsoka exclaimed in surprise as she unsheathed her second lightsaber to hold off Tol Skorr.

"Surprised to see me again, Tano?" Tol Skorr asked.

"Can't say I like it." Ahsoka quipped before slashing Tol Skorr away.

Anakin circled around one MagnaGuard's staff before kicking it away. He turned around and held his lightsaber up in Soresu to avoid getting struck by the second MagnaGuard before jumping away from the first MagnaGuard's attack. Anakin kicked himself off of the second MagnaGuard and locked weapons with the first one. Both circled around and tried to gain momentum over each other before Anakin broke off and stabbed it in the chest.

Robin tossed several birdarangs towards the Battle Droids, causing them all to explode before taking out his bola sticks. He slammed them against one Battle Droid before deflecting a series of blasts from another. He ran right at the Battle Droid and slammed onto its chest before kicking away a Saber Striker. However, as he fought off against another Saber Striker, N-K Necrosis ran at him and slammed his lightsaber down at the Boy Wonder.

"Not so fast!" Robin exclaimed as he held his bola sticks up, blocking the lightsaber attack.

"Surrender now or face the consequences!" N-K exclaimed as he pressed onto Robin.

"Never!" Robin exclaimed as he pushed N-K Necrosis off.

Aqualad slammed his Water-Bearer Hammers down onto two Saber Strikers before forming his swords and clashing with a Saber Striker. He managed to send electricity through the Saber Striker before slashing away at a MagnaGuard. He sent out water from his pack as more Battle Droids charged at him, ending them immediately.

As Kid Flash raced around and cut apart Battle Droids, Artemis and Superboy were firing down at Droidekas. Artemis sent a rocket from her jetpack before Connor punched at a Droideka, sending it towards ten Battle Droids, knocking them all over as if they were bowling pins.

Miss Martian clashed with a Saber Striker and broke off. She spun around her crossguard lightsaber and slashed down at the Saber Striker before locking blades with another. She turned around and used Master K'Kruhk's lightsaber to fend off against the advanced Saber Striker before unleashing a Force Repulse that destroyed the Battle Droids around her. As she landed on the ground, she used both of her lightsabers to slash through the Saber Striker, putting an end to it immediately.

Kid Flash moved around quickly as Battle Droids fired at him. He started to move so quickly that mirages of him were made from his speed.

"Whoa!" a Battle Droid exclaimed.

"Who do we fire?" another Battle Droid asked.

"All of them!" another Battle Droid ordered before the Droids shot at all mirages of Kid Flash.

Kid Flash continued to use Speed Mirages to confuse the Battle Droids before racing at them. He disarmed two of them before using their blasters to fire at the rest.

"Klaatu Barada Nikto!" Zatanna incanted, causing all of the Battle Droids to blow up. She grinned and used both her Golden Energy Ichor Sword and her Wand to slash through the Battle Droids before blocking the blade of a Saber Striker. "Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" she incanted, using her wand to fire at the chest of the Saber Striker Droid, ending it and three more behind it.

Rocket flew down and slashed at several Battle Droids before coming across Fortress. She gasped and impaled it, but 4-TR5 knocked her away easily. She growled as she got up and formed an energy bubble around some Battle Droids. She did the same to some more Battle Droids before sending them all towards the Fortress Droid, who destroyed the bubbles easily. However, Rocket picked up a blaster and tossed it towards the Battle Droids before sending a blast towards the group, causing an explosion to go off that destroyed the Battle Droids and sent 4-TR5 backwards.

Lux slashed down several Super Battle Droids before locking blades with a Blade Runner Droid. He spun around and kicked the Blade Runner away before shooting it in the chest with his hybrid weapon in blaster mode. As soon as the Blade Runner was down, he turned around and shot at more Battle Droids with both his hybrid blaster and his pistol. He spun around in the air, evading all of their shots before landing on the ground and kicking away another Battle Droid.

"Let me show you how it's done." Serra said to several Blade Runners as she spun around her emerald lightsaber and her Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

The Blade Runners and Saber Strikers charged at Serra, but she used her lightsabers to slash them away easily. She blocked an attack from a Saber Striker and a Blade Runner before using the Force to push away two Blade Runners. She broke off with the two Droids against her before slashing apart the Blade Runner. She turned her attention towards the Saber Striker and blocked an attack from it with Niman and Soresu before two more Saber Strikers ran in and attacked her.

Serra broke off with the Saber Strikers and slashed them away before leaning back, spinning around and slashing at the Droids around her. She got back up and used her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to shoot away more Blade Runners before slashing down two Saber Striker Droids.

Saw swung his rifle sword at two MagnaGuards before shooting away three Saber Strikers. The Saber Strikers got back up, but he ran along and strafed them down before tossing a grenade at them. Three Super Battle Droids shot at him, but he leapt into the air and fired at them before forming the blade on his rifle sword. He slashed away the Super Battle Droids before clashing with a Blade Runner. The Blade Runner continued to clash with Saw before he used his blaster pistol to take it down. He twirled around both of his blasters before combining them into a bigger gun, shooting down Saber Strikers and Blade Runners alike.

Jaybo used his stun baton to take down several Battle Droids before he used it to deflect some shots from some Super Battle Droids. He took out his blaster pistol and shot them down before taking out another baton. He continued to deflect the blasts before tossing them towards the Super Battle Droids, electrocuting them before using the special homing devices on his wrists to call his batons back to him. He spun around and struck at two Saber Strikers before kicking away a Blade Runner. As he landed, he stabbed his batons into the ground, sending out a shock wave that knocked the Saber Strikers and Blade Runners into the air. As soon as they were up, he shot them all down.

Paula formed her Bō Staff and slashed down at seven Saber Strikers. Each of them tried to take her down, but she spun around her Bō Staff too quickly and parried all of their blades away. She slashed at one Blade Runner running toward her before taking out a blaster and shooting down three Super Battle Droids. They continued to come at her, but she slashed them apart with ease before three Saber Strikers brought their blades onto her. Paula held up her Bō Staff with one hand before using her other hand to shoot them in the chest. She broke off with them as soon as they were sent back and kicked them all away before spinning around and taking down more Saber Strikers around her.

Barriss flew at several Battle Droids with her wings open. She tilted herself and kicked away one Battle Droid while punching away another. She retracted her wings and took out her lightsaber, slashing down more Battle Droids around her before stabbing a Blade Runner in the chest. She grabbed the sword of the Blade Runner and used it with her own lightsaber to block an attack from a Saber Striker before slashing it away. She tossed the Blade Runner's sword aside and slashed all around at four Saber Strikers, cutting them all apart. She grabbed their swords and cut off their heads, letting them fall to the ground lifeless.

Katooni held up her lightsaber and slashed apart a Blade Runner before running to Ahsoka, helping her against Tol Skorr by slashing him away with Ataru.

"So, you have a Padawan…" Tol Skorr said as he twirled around his lightsaber.

"Careful," Ahsoka said as she and Katooni readied their lightsabers. "She bites."

"I bite harder." Tol Skorr quipped before running at the two Jedi.

Ahsoka and Katooni both blocked Tol Skorr's attacks before Katooni took out her second lightsaber, slashing at Tol Skorr from below. Tol Skorr growled and brought his lightsaber onto Katooni with Vaapad before Ahsoka struck at him with Soresu. Tol Skorr used the Force to grab Lok Durd's Saber Striker Sword and blocked her attack before spinning around, knocking both Ahsoka and Katooni away. Katooni leapt up and kicked Tol Skorr in the head before Ahsoka slammed her lightsabers onto his with Ataru.

Back on the surface, Henri was coming back to Jedha City. He saw Sarah and James still interviewing Lott Dod, as well as other civilians in the area.

"Ah, young boy," Lott Dod said. "I take it you found the crystals you needed?"

" _Oui_ ," Henri replied. "Thank you."

"I must thank you and your friends," Lott Dod said. "My word shall be the first of many to reach out to the people of the Republic and Separatists alike."

"Do you have anything more to add?" James asked as he wrote down the last thing that Lott Dod said.

"Yes, plenty more," Lott Dod said. "Please be sure to keep writing."

"This is the Story of the Century!" James said with excitement to Sarah. "Can you believe this?"

"We're sure to get good ratings from these people." Sarah said as she continued to interview more people of Jedha City.

Meanwhile, back down in the Mines, Robin continued to fight off against N-K Necrosis before throwing a Birdarang at him. N-K Necrosis sliced it apart and took out a blaster, shooting at Robin.

"No you don't!" Anakin called out as he got in the way, deflecting the blast. "You okay?" he asked Robin.

"Yeah," Robin replied before seeing the rest of the Young Justice going up against 4-TR5. "Think you can handle this Grievous rip-off?"

"Yeah," Anakin replied. "Just go help your friend. Remember that Fortress is an adapting Droid."

"Right," Robin said as he ran off to help the others. "Good luck!"

Anakin chuckled and saluted to Robin before locking blades with N-K Necrosis. He broke off with Necrosis's Double-Bladed Lightsaber before using Ataru to send him back.

"Not bad," N-K Necrosis said. "I've never faced a Skywalker before."

"I probably won't be the last." Anakin said before levitating rocks into the air. He punched them all at N-K Necrosis, forcing him back before he charged at him with Shien. N-K Necrosis used his Double-Bladed Lightsaber to slice apart the rocks before blocking Anakin's attack. The two stared each other down as they locked blades before Anakin kicked N-K Necrosis's Double-Bladed Lightsaber in half, forcing him to use two red-bladed lightsabers.

"Big mistake!" N-K Necrosis exclaimed as he spun around and slashed at Anakin.

Anakin held up his lightsaber and blocked all of N-K Necrosis's attacks before parrying him away. N-K Necrosis growled and held out his hand, a ball of red energy forming. He sent the blast at Anakin, who fell back from the impact.

"Well… _that's_ new." Anakin mused.

"Submit to the power of the Separatists!" N-K Necrosis exclaimed before spinning his two lightsabers around and slashing away at Anakin.

Anakin regained himself and countered back at N-K Necrosis with Ataru before forcing him back with Soresu. N-K Necrosis spun around and fended off against Anakin's onslaught before Anakin brought his lightsaber down onto him with Shii-Cho. N-K Necrosis crossed his blades over him before Anakin forced their blades down. As soon as N-K Necrosis's blades were forced into the ground, he slashed his weapons to the ground before slashing the new Separatist Cyborg across the face.

Robin ran towards the Fortress Droid and sent birdarangs at it. The Fortress Droid looked to Robin and simply knocked the birdarangs aside before Artemis shot three arrows at 4-TR5's feet. As soon as the arrows landed, they all exploded, causing a hole to be opened up beneath the Fortress Droid.

"Klaatu Barada Nikto!" Zatanna incanted, sending forth a green Ichor Blast from her Wand towards 4-TR5.

4-TR5 placed its hand out in front of it, creating a barrier that blocked the attack. However, that did not stop him from getting sent back. Aqualad ran in and sent water at it. The Fortress Droid did nothing as no effect befell it before he sent electricity running through the water, sending an electric surge through 4-TR5.

"We have to hit it again!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "M'gann, let's do it!"

"Right!" Miss Martian called out as she flew into the air.

Kid Flash started to race around 4-TR5. The Fortress Droid looked around as Kid Flash circled around him before using throwing the lightning from his Speed at 4-TR5. However, the Fortress Droid held its ground this time and sent the lightning back at Kid Flash.

"Now!" Wally called out.

Rocket formed a barrier around Kid Flash as Miss Martian activated her crossguard lightsaber. She blasted her blade with Martian Vision, giving it extra energy before slashing down at 4-TR5 with it, sending it back and slicing one of its arms off.

Serra stabbed her lightsaber before slashing it up. She slashed down and spun around, sending forth a SokaTan Strike towards the Fortress Droid while Artemis shot forth a Quantum Arrow. The Fortress Droid was sent back once more, getting thrown into the wall before deactivating.

"Get that Droid out of here!" Tol Skorr demanded. "We can't lose it!"

"Stop them!" Anakin called out as he ran and slashed down a MagnaGuard.

The rest of the Young Justice ran to intercept the MagnaGuards from taking away the Fortress Droids. However, Saber Striker Droids arrived and took 4-TR5 away. As they did, Jaybo shot a blast towards the Fortress Droid just as the Saber Strikers took off.

Katooni leapt over Tol Skorr and struck at him from behind. Skorr continued to use the fallen Saber Striker Sword to fight off against her and Ahsoka before lashing out at Ahsoka with Vaapad. Ahsoka countered back with Soresu while Katooni used Niman against him. The three continued to fight off against one another until Tol Skorr brought both of his lightsabers down onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka held up her two lightsabers and blocked Tol Skorr's attack before kicking him into Katooni, who leapt up and kicked him to the side.

"I am _really_ hoping you remember what getting hit by SokaTan feels like by now," Ahsoka said. "I'm getting real tired of using it on you."

Tol Skorr panted as he got back up. "This isn't over," he said, reaching out to the Force to regain his lightsaber. "Know that I will be back. I promise you that," he said before looking to Lok Durd. "I hereby discharge you from duty." He said before stabbing his lightsaber through his back.

"Oh, my!" Lok Durd exclaimed.

"No!" Katooni called out.

"Why you!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"You… traitor…" Lok Durd said weakly.

Tol Skorr pulled his lightsaber out of Lok Durd, letting him fall to the ground, now dead.

"Count Dooku gave me orders to execute you when you failed," Tol Skorr said sternly. "He knew your failure was inevitable."

Ahsoka lit up her hands with Light. "Monster…!" she exclaimed before shooting a Ray of Light at Tol Skorr.

Tol Skorr gasped and held up his lightsabers. The Saber Striker Sword was destroyed as he was thrown back while he was sent flying through the tunnels.

Ahsoka lowered her arms as she looked to Tol Skorr sternly. He was now singing as he fell from the wall and onto the ground. Several MagnaGuards came to his aid and took him back to his Starfighter as Ahsoka and Katooni looked to Lok Durd.

"You didn't deserve this," Ahsoka said as she closed Lok Durd's eyes. "I'm sorry he did this to you."

Katooni closed her eyes and clenched her fist as Ahsoka looked back to the Saber Strikers and the MagnaGuards. She took out the Crystal that Depa Billaba gave to her before slashing down, creating a large diagonal slash in the air before slashing back up. She slashed back down and spun around, sending forth a large SokaTan Strike towards the Droids, destroying them immediately on sight.

The rest of the Young Justice looked over as Katooni tended to Lok Durd once more. The Togruta Jedi Knight let out a sigh as she used her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to shoot apart the machines of the Separatists, destroying them and ending the operation.

"Let's go." Ahsoka ordered the Young Justice as she and Katooni led them out of the Tunnels.

At the same time, as Tol Skorr was leaving, Lott Dod and the rest of the Battle Droids in Jedha City left. Sarah, James and Henri looked to them as they went to their Transport before the Young Justice came over.

"Did you do it?" James asked.

"The Mining here is officially shut down," Ahsoka said before Clone Troopers came over with the body of Lok Durd. "But at a cost."

"That's Lok Durd, isn't it?" Sarah asked.

"Tol Skorr killed him without mercy," Katooni said. "He's a monster."

"There are a lot of those in the Clone Wars," Anakin said before the _Equinox_ flew down. "We'd better get going if we're to stop the Separatists from mining any more Khyber Crystals."

"What about us?" James asked.

"Well… you _did_ prove to be a big help…" Aqualad said.

"And you _did_ come all this way," Ahsoka added on. "It would be a shame to send you back so soon."

"I think I know where you're going with this, Ahsoka." Anakin said with a grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Since you came here for a Story, how about a couple more trips with us?" Ahsoka asked. "For the time, you can consider yourselves reporters for the Clone Wars while you're here."

"We're in!" James said with excitement.

"Thank you very much." Sarah said.

"Alright," Ahsoka said. "We'll pull out here and recover," she said to everyone. "While you do that, M'gann and I need to head to Earth and find out what our friends in the Neo Young Justice need our help with."

"All in a day's work." Anakin mused.

Meanwhile, on Serenno, Tol Skorr was reporting to Count Dooku and Darth Sidious.

"I did as you ordered. Lok Durd is dead, along with the secrets of our operations on Jedha," Skorr reported. "However, I regret to say we have now lost Jedha to the Republic."

" _Worry not_ ," Darth Sidious said. " _We have gained enough Khyber Crystals to move on with the operation_."

"Yes," Count Dooku said before a holographic image of a floating moon-shaped station came up. "By the time the Republic finds out what our motives for the Khyber Crystals are, it will be too late."

" _And the War will already be won_." Darth Sidious concluded.

At the same time, Ahsoka and Miss Martian were pulling out from the _Equinox_ over Jedha in the Bioship.

"I hope EmJay is okay." Miss Martian said.

"If she needs our help… then this must be serious," Ahsoka said. "Time to visit our friends on Earth."

Miss Martian nodded before the Bioship made the Jump to Lightspeed through the Vortex back to Earth.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my new Chapter? Pretty good, right? I put a lot of effort into this, so I hope you liked it. I'll try to have another Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	7. From the Inside

Hello again, everyone! How are you all doing? Good, I hope. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to you all with a brand-new Chapter for my latest installment into the **Ahsoka Saga Stories** , **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! So glad to be back. Sorry it took me a while to return. I was busy with the last couple of days at College. Good news for my hard Psych Class. I finally got a 45/50 on my latest test! Anyways, I'm going to be sure to make up for my absence. Thank you for continuing to support me. My thanks reaches out to a long way. My thanks especially goes to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Just a Crazy-Man, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, ToLegitt2Quit, Carlos Jacob, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. I don't know where I would possibly be without any of you. Thank you for supporting me all the way. It means so much. Now, as you know, before I get on with my new Chapter, I address the questions in the Reviews. First off, we have **Guest**. I want to point out that Zatanna is not brainwashed, and I don't want to bring back Sonia. Please respect my decision and never bring those up again, EVER. Thank you. Now, for **CT7567Rules** , you gave me a lot of questions, so here they are for me to answer. Connor will find out about the Inhibitor Chips, just not now. You'll see what I have planned to **Revenge of the Sith** when it comes out. For now, you'll have to wait. I don't know about a volcano Chapter. I have to keep things canon, so I might not have everyone who fought alongside the Young Justice live. Sorry. As of now, there is no more Multiverse that exists in my **Ahsoka Saga Stories** , so there will be no more of that, and Optimus Prime will have no role whatsoever. For **Carlos Jacob** , I have not read the **Star Wars Aftermath** Novels. I can try to use the Unused Concepts from the **Untold Clone Wars** Stories. As for Vandal Savage returning again, I'll have to see about that. I'll see what I can do for Zatanna, but I want her to keep the Nightsister Robes, as all of the Young Justice have suits from the Expanded Universe. I have plans for the Clones who did not carry out Order 66, I can assure you. I'll see about bringing in Caleb Dume, Tai Uzama and Sammo Quid from **The Last Padawan** , but I'm not sure how I'll have them join the Young Justice on a mission. Also, did you hear about the **Star Wars: Forces of Destiny** Animated Series coming out? I'm sure it will be great, as will **Season 2** of **LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures**. Also, did everyone see the new Teaser Trailer for **Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi**? It was awesome, especially with the new footage of Rey being trained by Luke. Also, did everyone see the new trailer for **Star War Rebels: Season Four**? It looked awesome, especially with the return of Bo-Katan, more TIE Defenders, the return of Saw Gerrera, and even Kallus as part of the Rebellion! Anyways, I'm looking forward to seeing all of those, and I bet you all are too. Now, with everything out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 7: From the Inside

 _ **In Memory of Powers Boothe (June 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1948 – May 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **Chris Cornell (July 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1964 – May 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _Surrender is not to give in, but to find a new approach to a problem_.

 _ **A new Droid Threat! Following the discovery of a Factory on the Planet of Chalacta and NaJedha, the Young Justice has discovered the creation of a new Droid that can counter the abilities of both Jedi and Sith alike. Hoping to put an end to the creation of these new Fortress Droids, Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker lead the Young Justice in taking down the Droids and the Factories against the likes of new Droid General, N-K Necrosis. Having already taken down factories on Chalacta and NaJedha, they move onto taking down more factories. With the help of James Hiller, Sarah Phillips and Henri from Earth, the number of Droid Factories has decreased significantly. Now, after helping the Neo Young Justice, Ahsoka and Miss Martian return to the Expanded Universe, where our heroes are recovering on the Planet of Sendai Six from their previous battle while locating where the last Factory might be**_.

" _Equinox_ , this is the Martian Bioship coming in for a landing," Miss Martian said as she and Ahsoka both made their way into the Hangar Bay in the Bioship. "Clearance Codes 11-38 19-77."

" _Acknowledged, General M'orzz_ ," Admiral Dodonna said over the Comms, causing Ahsoka and Miss Martian to smile. " _Welcome back to the Expanded Universe_."

"Thank you, Admiral," Ahsoka said. "How has the Young Justice been doing in our absence?"

" _Quite well, I must say_ ," Obi-Wan's voice came in. " _They seem to be holding up even AFTER facing heavy resistance on NaJedha_."

"Master Kenobi!" M'gann exclaimed. "How are you doing?"

" _Very well, M'gann_ ," Obi-Wan replied. " _The Jedi Council has requested me to assist you in the next mission to take down the next Droid Factory_."

"Pleasure to have you on board again, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said as the Martian Bioship made its way into the Hangar Bay. "See you with the others."

Inside of the Hangar Bay, the Young Justice was still recovering. Supply Ships from Sendai Six were getting their supplies loaded off. Zatanna stood with Captain Rex, checking on the new incoming supplies with him.

"Let's see, we have gauze, anesthetics, pain relievers…" Zatanna said as she worked on a holopad alongside Captain Rex. "What else are we missing?"

"Just more water for the Bacta Tanks," Captain Rex replied. "Kixx was specific. Only a certain kind of water can be used for Bacta Tanks, and Sendai Six is one of the Planets where the water comes from."

"Well, where is it?" Zatanna asked. Before anyone could answer, another Supply Ship arrived. "That must be it," she said as she walked over. "Come on."

The new Supply Ship landed inside of the Hangar Bay. James, Henri and Sarah, who were close and talking with other Clone Troopers, looked over as the door opened up. Inside were two boys, about the age of Serra. One of them had blonde hair and was wearing a light-brown cloak, had brown pants and black shoes. The teen next to him had black hair, a green shirt, a black coat, light-brown pants and a cap on his head.

"Someone need some Bacta Water?" the teen with the cloak asked. "Just came out from the river, so it's still fresh."

"Yeah, right here," Captain Rex answered, pointing to where Kixx was waiting for the Water. "You two must be the new interns."

"Interns?" Zatanna asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, we're with the Earth-Expanded Universe Program," the teen with the cloak explained. "We do jobs for the Republic in return for travelling to Earth."

"Happened all after men from Earth were recruited for becoming part of the Republic Military," the other teen went on. "Started by Chancellor Palpatine himself."

"That's… good to hear," Sarah said as she came over. "You two must be very lucky to get a chance to go to Earth like this."

"Indeed," the blonde teen said as he held out his hand to Zatanna. "My name is John, by the way," he introduced himself. "John Cohn."

"Zatanna," Zatanna introduced herself as she shook John's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"As am I with you," John said as his friend stepped up. "This is Chas. Chas Kramer."

"Nice to meet you, Chas," Zatanna said as she shook Chas's hand. "How long have you been friends with John?"

"A couple of years," Chas replied. "We've done a lot of studies at several academies. It's how we met when we graduated."

"Well, as nice as this is, we'd better get the supplies to Kixx," Rex said as Ahsoka and Miss Martian walked over. "I'll go bring the Bacta Water to him." He said as he got one of the carrier lifts with the tank of Bacta Water in it.

"I'll help too," James said as he went and activated another lift. "You'll need all the help you can get, and we want to show our worth to you."

Zatanna nodded as Rex and James took the tanks of Bacta Water to Kixx. John and Chas sent a small salute to them as Ahsoka and Miss Martian made their way towards the group.

"Hey there, Zee," Ahsoka said, getting Zatanna, John and Chas to turn to her and Miss Martian. "I see things are going well ever since we left for Earth."

"Yeah," Zatanna said. She smiled to John before gesturing her hand to him and Chas. "These are interns from Sendai Six. John Cohn and Chas Kramer," she introduced. "They're going to Earth after we depart from here."

"Nice to meet you," Ahsoka said as she shook John and Chas's hands. "You must be lucky to be able to get to go to Earth."

"We are indeed," John said. "When the Vortex opened over Ryloth, I was introduced to magic. That's something I've been studying, magic from here and from Earth."

"He's been self-teaching himself in the ways of all kinds of magic," Chas explained. "He knows all of it, even unreal magic."

"We'll have to see your magic knowledge when we have the time," Ahsoka said before looking to Zatanna. "We'd better check in with the rest of the Young Justice to know where the next Fortress Droid Factory is so we can put an end to the Droids."

"Dick's with Colonel Gascon on the Terminal Room," Zatanna explained. "I'll gather the others so we can discuss our next move."

"Good," Miss Martian said. "Everyone's here, right?"

"Serra and Saw went back to the Temple to help Master Drallig increase security," Zatanna explained. "So, if we're going to be moving out, we'll be two members short."

"It's okay," Ahsoka said. "We'll leave them to do what they need to do. I'm sure we can manage with the members we have."

"Right," Zatanna said with a nod. "See you at the Terminal Room," she said before turning to John and Chas. "Want to come with?"

"Sure," John said. "We can fill in for Serra and Saw."

"Come on." Zatanna said as she walked off. John and Chas smiled and went after the Mage.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian smiled as well before making their way towards the Terminal Center. As they were walking, Obi-Wan, Katooni and Anakin walked up to them.

"Master Kenobi," Miss Martian said, getting her and Ahsoka to bow respectfully to the Negotiator. "Good to see you again."

"You too, Megan, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said with respect. "I take it your mission on Earth with the Neo Young Justice was a success?"

"It was," Ahsoka replied. "Turns out Maul and Lady Shiva are gathering the strongest enemies of the Young Justice mentors for his own group of Psycho Rangers. We gave the list of candidates to Batgirl, but we need to be careful about what you he DarkSiders will do next."

"Agreed," Anakin said. "Maul might not be active right now, but when he shows himself, we'll have to be ready."

"Yes," Ahsoka agreed. "Anyways, we need to meet up with Robin and Colonel Gascon. We've been told that they're almost on the verge of locating where the last Factory of Fortress Droids and Saber Striker Droids is."

"Let's go." Katooni said.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both smiled before leading the three Jedi to the Terminal Center.

At the same time, Zatanna, John and Chas were making their way towards a Training Room on the _Equinox_. Inside, there were several smaller rooms where each member of the Young Justice was training. Artemis and Lux were doing target practice against targets, Kid Flash was being timed in a series of laps by Paula, Superboy was sparring with Rocket, Jaybo was testing out some new gadgets, and Aqualad and Barriss were engaged in close quarter combat, his Water-Bearers against her lightsaber.

"Nice little training area you have here," Chas said. "The Young Justice seems to be in top shape."

"They sure do," Zatanna said. "We like to train here where we're out of the way of everyone else when the Ship gets too crowded. Training helps to sweat it out, clear our heads, that kind of stuff," she explained before pressing a button on the monitor. "Hey, guys!" She called out over the PA System, getting everyone to look up to her. "If you're done here, were needed in the Terminal Center," she said. "Robin says he might have found out where the last Droid Factory is."

"Got it!" Artemis called out.

"Just give us time to dry ourselves off!" Rocket added on.

"We will be with you soon." Aqualad said.

"Over and out." Zatanna replied, taking her finger off of the speaker button.

Doors opened up near the back wall of each training room, allowing the Young Justice to enter and hit the showers.

"Best meet with Ahsoka," John said. "The others will meet up with us in the Control Room, after all."

"Even Wally needs to take it slow to shower," Zatanna remarked. "Alright, we'll meet them there." She said before the three walked off.

In the Control Room, Robin was working with Colonel Meebur Gascon in finding out where the last Factory for Fortress and Saber Striker Droids was located. As they were working, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Miss Martian and Katooni walked in.

"This Map is incomplete," Colonel Gascon said Ashe looked to the partially-downloaded map Robin got from Chalacta. "It's almost a miracle that only two Factories were discovered with this limited information."

"Yeah," Robin said with a nod. "But I have a theory on how to find our missing Planet and Droid Factory."

"Hey there, Dick," Ahsoka said, getting Robin and Meebur Gascon to turn to her. "How's finding the last Factory coming along?"

"Hey there, Ahsoka," Dick said. "I was just about to get to that. There's a theory that I have that could get us the location of that very Droid Factory."

"Good," Ahsoka said. "By the way, Barbara and Jason say 'Hi'."

"Thanks," Robin said before pulling up the holographic map that he and Jaybo got from the Factory on Chalacta. "You see, I've been tracking down the path of Separatist Ships going to Chalacta and NaJedha," he explained, showing red dotted lines crossing from Chalacta and Jedha. "Here are the supply paths that go to Chalacta, and here are the supply lines of ships that go to NaJedha," he said as he pointed to the respective lines. "Both equal in length, no path being longer than the other, but they both cross at one point," he went on, pointing his finger towards a dot, causing the map to zoom in and show a Planet. "Muunilist."

"Muunilist?" Jaybo asked as he, Zatanna, John, Chas and the Young Justice came into the room. "That's the home of the Banking Clan."

"Don't they back the Republic and Separatists alike?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yes, they did, and they still do," Anakin spoke up. He suddenly started to clench his fist. "But one of the members of the Banking Clan turned on the Republic… and nearly killed Padmé to make sure we didn't get this information."

"You told me about him," Ahsoka said. "Rush Clovis."

"Enough," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Rush Clovis is gone. We must focus on the present."

Anakin calmed himself down. "Right. Sorry," he said, though his underlying demeanor did not quite agree with his attitude. "So, Robin…" he said as he turned to the Boy Wonder. "What can you tell us about the current defenses the Banking Clan have put up?" He asked. "I was busy in the sky at that time, so things must have changed."

"I'm hacking into the surveillance systems on Muunilist now," Robin said, typing into his Hologlove. "Looks like everything has been rebuilt," he said, showing the surface view of Muunilist to everyone. "Buildings are more structured and reinforced, using Republic Cannons, and—"

"Wait," Connor said, pointing to something moving across one of the surveillance screens. "What was that?"

"What?" Anakin asked as he looked to another one of the screens. Like the one Connor saw, something dashed past it before it went static.

"They know I'm hacked in?" Robin asked.

"If they have, why aren't they trying to enforce their countermeasures?" Colonel Gascon asked.

"Nothing can possibly move that fast!" Lux exclaimed. "It must be Tol Skorr."

"I can't reformat the last shot," Robin said. "But I can spot some metal in the blur."

"N-K Necrosis?" Paula guessed.

"Unsure." Wally said.

"Whoever this guy is, he's already destroyed nine of our cameras!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I'll gather the data we have from the remaining cameras," Robin said. "Whoever's taking out the cameras can't stop the data transfer!"

Obi-Wan looked on as more cameras were taken out. "I sense something familiar about this attacker." He said.

As Robin downloaded the data, more of the cameras started to go offline. He was almost done until a deep, echoing laughter came from one of the cameras. Everyone jumped in surprise before the laughter faded away. As it did, the download completed, and the last camera went static like all the others.

"What the Hell was that?" John asked in utter shock.

"I… I'm not sure," Robin said, also in shock like everyone else. "Anyway, I managed to get the rest of the data," he reported. "Looks like the defenses on Muunilist are heavy. They seem to have long-range cannons that can take out any orbital craft."

"Well, we could use the Stealth Ship," Katooni suggested. "We can use it to easily sneak past any enemy ships in the way, reducing our threat."

"Doesn't seem likely," Jaybo said as he used his own Hologlove to check out the data. "Looks like the Separatist Database has a record of every Ship used against them," he explained. "And it seems like Admiral Trench added in an entry of the Stealth Ship from his time fighting it on Christophsis."

"We need _some_ way to get in." Chas said.

"Well, unless we can teleport there, we're going to have to cloak the Bioship to get in," Ahsoka said. "They would take down the _Equinox_ without a second thought."

"Agreed," Anakin said in agreement. "But the Separatists are getting smarter. We can't go in with the whole Young Justice."

Drol nodded. "I can stay behind," he said. "I'll be able to monitor anything, try to bring back the cameras."

"We're also going to have to let James, Sarah and Henri know that since this Planet is completely inhabited by the Separatist Alliance, they won't be able to come along," Barriss added on. "They won't be happy about it, I'm sure, but they'll just have to deal with it."

"I'll be sure to let them know," Colonel Gascon said. "But with Serra and Saw on Coruscant, someone will need to fill in for them."

"And the rest of the new Young Justice recruits are training with Black Canary over Dantooine," Anakin pointed out. "Unless we can train James and Sarah to be members of the Young Justice in less than a day, we'll be short two members."

"Maybe we could help with that," John said as he and Chas stepped up. "We were the top students at the Republic Academies on three different Planets, after all."

"Interesting," Ahsoka said. "How's your Field Experience on a scale of One to Ten?"

"Here's a hint," John said, extending his hand. At that moment, a fiery magic circle appeared, and he swung his arm around. Soon, magic energy started to appear all over the room. Everyone stood in amazement before he shot fire into the air. Everyone stood in amazement once again before the magic subsided. "Did I not say I studied all kinds of magic?"

Everyone continued to look on in amazement, still baffled by the performance John had just put on.

"He tends to show off a lot," Chas said after a while, finally breaking the silence. "As for me, give me anything I can shoot with. I never miss my target."

Anakin grinned. "I like you two," he said. "You've got… what is it they say on Earth… moxie?" He asked, getting a nod from Robin and a smirk from Paula. "I'd say you're in, but that's not my call to make," he said before turning to his former Padawan. "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka smiled as she stepped up. "You two are in," she said, getting John and Chas to grin. "Chas, get any firearms you might need from the armory," she ordered Chas Kramer. "John, you'd better have more tricks up your sleeve, because you and Chas are going into enemy lines," she said. "Okay, everyone, suit up!" She called out to everyone. "In five minutes, we're moving out!"

"I will alert your reporter friends about the mission right away," Meebur Gascon said as he leapt onto a Mouse Droid, which moved towards the door, much to his discomfort. Frustrated, the Zilkin Colonel let out a sigh. "Remind me to get another astromech." He mumbled as everyone watched him roll away.

"Don't blame him," Anakin said. "He was a major part of the Battle of Geonosis."

" **HE** _ **WAS?!**_ " Ahsoka and all of the Earth Young Justice members exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

"He was a map reader, to be specific," Obi-Wan explained, causing Zatanna to nearly choke while Wally let out a small chuckle. "He was able to guide everyone to victory, which resulted in the first major victory at the start of the Clone Wars."

"Seriously," Anakin said. "Without him, we all would have been stuck on Geonosis."

"So, it's best not to take him for granted," Obi-Wan added on. "Now, we had best get ready. Muunilist is not an easy Planet from my experience. It's very messy."

"I'll make sure Rex brings along his best men," Connor said. "When we're done, there will never be another Fortress or Saber Striker Droid Factory in existence."

"Don't get cocky," Ahsoka said. "We still don't know what took out those Cameras."

"Just get ready," Anakin ordered. "We'll wait for you by the Bioship."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, Master," she said before looking to everyone. "Get ready. We leave in five minutes!"

Everyone nodded and went to get ready. Zatanna went to her room to get some stuff while John followed her.

"How many battles have you been in?" John asked.

"Just enough to know that the Clone Wars will take more than a year to win," Zatanna explained as she went into her room, picking up her Gold Energy Ichor Sword. "We've lost a lot of people. Tan Divo, 99, Erica Sustrai, and… most importantly…" she went on as she clenched her fist. "Sonia Sky."

"I remember being told about her," John said. "I was told she was the greatest Jedi to turn from the Dark Side of the Force."

"She's still with us," Ahsoka said as Zatanna and John turned around, seeing Ahsoka leaning against the door. "I can always sense her now that she's one with the Force."

"As long as we never forget her, she'll always be with us," Zatanna agreed, placing her sword on her back. "I'm all set."

"Good," Ahsoka said. "Let's get with the others. The soon we're off, the better."

Meanwhile, Sarah, James and Henri were talking with each other until Colonel Meebur Gascon came up to them on his Mouse Droid.

"There you are," Colonel Gascon said, causing the three to look down to him. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What seems to be the problem, Colonel?" Sarah asked.

"We have determined the location of the last Droid Factory for the Fortresses and Saber Strikers…" Meebur Gascon started out.

"Great!" James exclaimed.

"But this is a Separatist-inhabited Planet," Meebur went on. "Meaning there will be no one to interview," he explained, getting the three to look to him with surprise. "By order of Ahsoka Tano, you are to stay on the _Equinox_ until the Factory is destroyed," he said. He took notice of the disappointed looks on the faces of Sarah, James and Henri. "I'm sorry, but there are some Planets that are too dangerous for you, and where some people are unwilling to talk," he apologized. "But I can assure you, you _will_ get your chance for an interview on our next missions, I promise."

"It is quite alright," Sarah said. "We understand."

"Thanks for telling us, Colonel." James said.

"Any time." Meebur Gascon said before he started to turn his Mouse Droid around to wheel away.

"How did you become a Colonel?" Henri asked, getting Meebur Gascon to stop.

"Well… it started after the Battle of Geonosis," Meebur explained as he turned around. "That was the first ever battle that started the Clone Wars."

"You were part of the first battle of the Clone Wars?!" James exclaimed.

"Well, not in on the action itself," Meebur Gascon explained. "I helped guide all of the Republic forces to victory from the control station, a map-reader, if you will," he started to explain. "It's not that easy as you think, you know."

"How so?" James asked.

"Well, you see…" Meebur Gascon started out before an idea hit him. He grinned and got onto his Mouse Droid again. "You know what? I might have an idea as to how you can still get yourselves a scoop with _out_ going to the Planet," he said. "Come on!"

"Okay," Sarah said. "Lead the way, Colonel."

"Follow me!" Colonel Gascon said. He patted his Mouse Droid. "Go!" he called out. However, the Mouse Droid took off so fast that the Zilkin Colonel fell off, leaving him behind. "Why does the Universe _hate_ me?" he asked while trying not to lose his calm demeanor.

"Do you need help?" Sarah asked.

"Well, considering my Mouse Droid left me… sure," Meebur Gascon replied. "Can one of you give me a ride?"

"Sure," Sarah said as she held out her hand. "Hop on."

"Do you go fast?" Meebur asked.

"I do!" Henri exclaimed.

"Well, then, Miss Phillips…" Meebur said. "Please put me on young Mr. Lafayette's shoulder."

"Better hang on tight." James joked as Sarah put Meebur Gascon on Henri.

"Oh… I intend to." Meebur said as he grabbed onto Henri's shirt before they all made their way towards the Command Center.

Meanwhile, at the Bioship, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were making their way towards Anakin and the rest of the Young Justice. Waiting with them were John and Chas. Chas was armed with DC-17 Hand Blasters while John was sporting a lighter brown robe.

"Are we all set?" Ahsoka asked. She looked around and noticed that Connor was the only one not present. "Is Connor still getting our troops for this mission?" she asked.

"I'm right here!" Connor called out. Everyone turned to see he had arrived with Rex, Fives, and Echo. "The best of the best, as you requested."

"We're ready for duty, Sir." Rex said.

"Good," Ahsoka said as James, Sarah and Henri ran by behind them, with Colonel Meebur Gascon holding onto Henri for dear life. "Now, I hope everyone knows the plan."

"We make our way past the ships orbiting Muunilist," Miss Martian started out. "With that Planet being the last of the ones with a Factory for Fortress and Saber Striker Droids, Dooku and Tol Skorr are sure to have it reinforced."

"Then, Colonel Gascon and Jaybo will guide us through the city, helping us to get through the Droid Army without wearing ourselves out," Robin went on. "As Miss Martian said, this Planet will be heavily fortified since it's the last one with a Droid Factory."

"Good," Ahsoka said. "We all understand. A nice and simple plan. We go in and go out," she said. "Hopefully, if we pull this off successfully, we won't have to engage in a fight."

"But you know that's going to happen anyway, right?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yep, and that's why I'm looking forward to it," Ahsoka said. "Let's go."

"Yes, Sir!" Rex called out as he, Fives and Echo all got onto the Bioship.

"Looks like we're all good to go," Miss Martian said as she looked to Ahsoka. "And hopefully, the new upgrade we got back on Earth will help in this Mission."

"I hope so too," Ahsoka said before pressing a button on her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "Let's get to work."

"This should be interesting." Obi-Wan said as he took his seat.

"Yeah," Anakin agreed. He turned to his Master. "Who do you think that was before?" he asked. "I sensed that we knew that thing from some time, but I can't place where we could have encountered something like that."

"I have a feeling that we will find out… only in due time," Obi-Wan said. "As Master Yoda told you, the Dark Side shrouds everything. It's impossible to see the Future."

"Everyone set in?" Miss Martian asked.

"We're all good." John said.

"We've got my Starfighter in case we need to split," Ahsoka said. "Let's be off."

" _We'll be your eyes, Young Justice_ ," Colonel Gascon told the Young Justice over the Bioship's communication systems. " _May the Force be with you_."

"Always," Miss Martian said before flying the Bioship out of the Hangar Bay. "Making the jump to Lightspeed in three… two… one… now!" she called out before engaging the Hyperdrive.

Back on the _Equinox_ , Colonel Meebur Gascon and Jaybo Hood showed Sarah, James and Henri a small hologram of the Bioship leaving the Star Cruiser on a table with a large hologram. One part showed them over Sendai Six while the other part showed Muunilist, both a view of it from space and a view of it on the ground.

"As you can see, my 'Map-Reading' Skills have a lot of requirements," Meebur explained to the reporters as the Bioship disappeared. "This indicates a ship leaving the fleet. In this case, the Bioship. Once the ship disappears, it will have made the Jump to Lightspeed, and will reappear on this other map, showing where they are."

"We made sure that our spies on all sides have granted us access to how many Ships are in the Systems the Separatists are in control of," Jaybo went on as James and Sarah wrote everything down. "Basically, put these two together, and we're the eyes of the Republic fleet."

"And you told us that the Separatists are using Republic technology to fortify the defenses of Muunilist?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, that is right," Meebur acknowledged. "They have long-range weapons that can knock even our Star Cruisers out of the sky. They combined our cannons from the Battle of Muunilist with their own technology to create such a weapon."

"Too bad," Henri said as he looked to a hologram of the advanced cannon. "If the Republic and the Separatists actually worked together, nothing could stop them!"

"I wish that could happen," Jaybo said, unaware that a small ray of light appeared behind him before it disappeared. "But since the ORDER has become neutral in the War following the death of Sonia, and since the DarkSiders' activity has been quiet after Onderon, we don't have a common enemy, not without knowing where Maul and his forces are operating."

"Wait," Meebur said as he switched the map of Sendai Six to Muunilist. "They're about to come out of Hyperspace."

In Hyperspace, Ahsoka was checking on her lightsabers. She finished checking her current lightsaber before walking over to Zatanna, who was reading a _Harry Potter_ Book.

"Seven?" Ahsoka asked.

"Four," Zatanna corrected as John came over. "I finished the series. I'm just rereading the books before I see the movies."

"You haven't lived!" Ahsoka teased.

John chuckled as Ahsoka left. "I can see you two have a lot in common," he said to Zatanna, causing the mage to look up. "Were you two in…?" he started out.

"Ew, no!" Zatanna replied while letting out a chuckle. "I'm not like that," she said as she looked to Robin. " _He's_ the guy I'm in love with."

"Robin's a lucky guy," John said before looking to the book Zatanna was reading. "What was this boy like back on your Earth?" he asked. "How did he get that scar?"

Zatanna chuckled again. "Harry's not real," she said. "He's just a character that a famous author made up," she explained before taking out a book and handing it to John. "Here, read the first book," she offered. "Should give you a clear idea."

"I'll do that," John said as he sat down and opened up the book. "Thank you."

"Gonna have to save the reading for later, guys," Miss Martian said as everyone looked up. "We're coming out of Hyperspace!"

"The Separatists will throw everything they have at us," Ahsoka said. She turned to Miss Martian and nodded. "Cloak the Bioship," she ordered. "Let's try to avoid a conflict."

"Roger that," Miss Martian said as her eyes lit up. "Cloaking the Bioship now." She said before the Bioship went invisible.

Soon, the Martian Bioship came out of Hyperspace. Everyone looked around as several Separatists Ships flew around Muunilist. Some of them were orbiting the Planet while others remained stationary, letting out Vulture Droids or Droid Tri-Fighters to counter any aircraft that tried to enter the system.

"That's a lot of Ships." Echo said.

"Let's be careful… but let's get it done," Anakin said as he looked to all of the Ships. "M'gann, fly us through… carefully."

"Roger that." Miss Martian said as she flew through the Ships as carefully as she could.

On the _Equinox_ , Colonel Gascon and Jaybo, with Sarah, James and Henri watched as Miss Martian flew the Bioship through the Separatist Fleet.

"This looks like it's going to be close," James said as Henri ate some bread. "Are these really _all_ the Ships that the Separatists have with them over Muunilist?" he asked.

"Yes," Meebur Gascon replied. He suddenly noticed one of the Vulture Droid beeping and pressed a button on the console. "Martian Bioship, be wary of the Vulture Droid on your starboard," he said. "We're picking up something strange coming out of it."

"Like what?" Rocket asked. She looked to the incoming Vulture Droid and narrowed her eyes at it. "Just looks like it's broken," she reported. "Smoke coming out from the other end, by the looks of it."

"Smoke?" Ahsoka asked. "That doesn't sound like a Vulture Droid to me."

"My scans are picking up that it's functional," Robin said as he scanned the Vulture Droid with his hologlove. "Maybe there's something wrong with it."

Anakin placed his hand to his chin. "Smoke coming out from a functioning Vulture?" he asked himself. His eyes suddenly widened after realizing something. "Miss Martian, veer from course!" he called out. "It's trying to trace for cloaked ships!"

"What?!" Miss Martian asked before the smoke hit the Bioship, eventually turning to an ink-like substance that revealed the presence of the Bioship to the Separatist Forces.

"They're here!" a Neimoidian from a Separatist Command Ship called out. "All fighters, take out the Bioship!"

"This is where the fun begins." Chas said as he readied his gun.

"M'gann?" Ahsoka asked. "How are our cannons looking?"

"Locked and loaded!" Miss Martian replied. "Let's get to work."

The Martian Bioship flew forward, shooting down several Droid Fighters as they fired at the Young Justice. More Droid Fighters approached the Bioship, but M'gann let out more blasts from the cannons and shot them down.

"Send out the Tridents." A Tactical Droid ordered.

Miss Martian continued to shoot down Droid Fighters until something suddenly hit the Bioship.

"What was that?" Connor asked.

Anakin looked out the window. "Trident Fighter, incoming!" he called out.

Everyone looked forward as a Trident Fighter flew towards them. It shot more missiles out from its tentacles at the Young Justice before spinning them around like blades.

"I've got this," Ahsoka said as she used the Force to access a new control panel. "You ready, M'gann?"

"Preparing Saber now." Miss Martian replied with a nod before accessing a new weapon to the Bioship.

Everyone watched as a blade retracted from the side of the Bioship. It lashed out at incoming Droid Tri-Fighters like a chain before forming into a solid blade.

"This looks interesting." Robin said with a grin on his face.

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes at the incoming Trident Fighter as it flew towards her. The two passed, both striking their blades at each other. The Bioship continued to fly while the Trident Fighter exploded behind them, taking two Vulture Droids and three Droid Tri-Fighters with it.

"Great work!" Artemis called out.

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied. "Barbara and Katie helped us make it while we were on Earth."

"Retracting blade," Miss Martian said as she pulled the saber back into the Bioship. "Now, let's get down to the surface."

The Bioship flew past the Separatist Blockade over Muunilist, tearing through Fighters.

On the surface, N-K Necrosis watched everything happen on a holo-transmitter.

" _We are sorry, Sir_ ," a Neimoidian reported. " _The Bioship is just too powerful for our Fighters_."

"Not to worry," N-K said. "They won't be in the air for long…" he started out before looking to the shadows. "Not since an old friend of mine is here to help even the odds of this fight. Let them come down," he ordered. "They will be in for quite a surprise."

" _As you wish, N-K Necrosis_." A Tactical Droid said before he and the Neimoidian signed off.

At this time, the Martian Bioship made its way through the clouds over Muunilist. Everyone looked around not only to the tall buildings in the city in the distance, but also to the war-torn battlefield down below, littered with Clone Trooper Helmets and Droid Parts.

Sarah, James and Henri looked to the war zone from their view back on the _Equinox_ as well. Sarah covered her mouth at the horror while James and Henri looked on in shock.

"This was the aftermath of the first battle here?" Sarah asked.

"This was one of the biggest and violent battles of the Clone Wars," Meebur Gascon said. "We tend not to talk about it that much because… it's not something people want to remember easily."

"Look at this place!" Artemis exclaimed. "The First Battle of Muunilist must have been intense!"

"It was," Obi-Wan said. "We lost a lot of good Clones on the day we attacked the Separatists here."

"Obi-Wan and Master Voolvif Monn led the ground forces against the Droids," Anakin explained. "Chancellor Palpatine recommended me to lead the air strike… which was also how I met Ventress."

"Ventress told me you chased her… relentlessly," Lux said. "At this time, I was still with my Mother and sided with the Separatists," he went on. "Was it the thrill that made you chase her, or was it that she was with the Dark Side at the time?"

"Sort of both," Anakin replied with a shrug, causing Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Rocket to giggle. "Honestly, things tend to get dull when Droid Pilots are in control of a ship."

"So only girls give a challenge?" Ahsoka teased.

"Hey, I never said that!" Anakin protested. "And name one time that was true," he said. "Ventress and Sonia don't count."

"Okay," Ahsoka said with a smug grin on her face. She started to list off with her fingers. "Me, Gemini, Lady Shiva, Alakshmi, Giganta…"

"Me." Barriss chimed in.

"I said 'one time'!" Anakin almost yelled, almost annoyed that Ahsoka and Barriss were having this much fun teasing him.

"Right," Miss Martian said with a chuckle. She turned back to watch where she was going with the Bioship. "That's strange," she said. "No one's stopped us from landing."

"That is strange," John said. "I thought there would be someone here to stop us by now."

"They must be expecting us," Paula said. "The air forces couldn't ignore us tearing through their ships, and must have reported us to whoever is running the operations below."

"N-K Necrosis must be here," Lux said. "He seems to be behind the operations of the Factories on NaJedha and Chalacta. He can't ignore us too."

"In any case, we should land," Obi-Wan said. He turned to Miss Martian. "Megan, land at sector 11-38. It's a safe outing where not even Separatist Weapons can reach us," he ordered. "I should know since it's the same place where me and my Troopers were based during the first battle here."

"Sure thing, Master Kenobi," Miss Martian said as she flew over towards the requested landing zone. "I'll set us down nice and easy."

Ahsoka nodded before turning to the rest of the Young Justice. "Everyone, get ready for battle," she ordered. "We may not have any trouble now, but expect to meet Separatist resistance when we reach the city."

"Stay on your guard at all times," Anakin went on. "None of us know what we'll be walking in to."

"Tread carefully." Ahsoka finished up.

The Young Justice nodded as Miss Martian started to set the Bioship down. Everyone got their weapons ready and looked to each other. Ahsoka sent everyone a nod before Katooni held her hand out, letting the back door of the Bioship open up. As soon as everyone was ready, they headed out of the Bioship, with Artemis, Paula and the 501st Clones scouting ahead.

"All clear!" Fives called out to the Young Justice.

"I'll do an extra check," Wally said as he put on his goggles. "Be back in a flash." He said before racing off.

"He gets that off of his Uncle, doesn't he?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ahsoka replied.

After a while, Kid Flash raced back to everyone. "I checked the area," he said. "Doesn't seem to be any traps nearby."

" _Something_ is waiting for us," Obi-Wan said as he stepped out. "Even if there _are_ no traps, we had best be careful."

"Right," Aqualad said. He looked around and readied his Water-Bearers. "Be on high alert at all times."

Rocket nodded. "Let's take to the skies." She said before flying up. Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Barriss followed after her.

Kid Flash walked with the rest of the Young Justice before seeing something on the ground that caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked as he walked over to pick it up. Everyone looked to him as he picked up a large black lance. "Hey…" he said as he turned to Obi-Wan. "Didn't you use these on Felucia?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said as he picked up another lance. "Back in the First Battle of Muunilist, our Cannons were being taken out by a Gen'Dai General named Durge," he explained. "He was almost invincible, being able to take a direct impalement to the chest by a lightsaber. I was able to defeat him, though, by attacking him from the inside."

"How do you attack someone from the inside?" Ahsoka asked.

"Long story short… you don't want to know," Obi-Wan replied before weighing around the lance. "These Power Lances helped to play an important role in the Battle of Muunilist."

"I can tell," John said as he looked to Chas. "We studied all about them back at the Academy."

"Whenever you say 'Power Lance', I think of blue for some reason," Wally said before placing the Power Lance he found on his back. "Oh well," he said, shrugging it off. "A souvenir for me."

" _Guys, I don't mean to interrupt the history lesson, but it looks like we've got trouble_ ," Artemis reported over the comlinks. " _I just caught something_."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

Artemis closed her visor on her helmet and started to scan the city. "The cannons you talked about?" she asked. "The Separatists are charging them up."

"Looks like they're sending out the Droids," Rex said as he searched the area with the scanners in his own helmet. "And they've got the Saber Strikers with them!"

"What about the Fortress Droid?" Jaybo asked back aboard the _Equinox_ as he, Colonel Gascon, Sarah, James and Henri watched the Droid Army advance towards them. "Robin and I have been working on something that might destroy it and every Droid just like it."

"I don't see it yet," Katooni said before suddenly hearing some metal scraping along the ground. "Scratch that thought," she said as the Fortress Droid appeared. "He's here."

"That is one giant Droid!" Chas exclaimed in surprise.

"Be careful," Ahsoka said as she dialed onto her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "It can copy any move we make at it. We need to consider our attack before we make it."

"Still a problem," Anakin said before pressing his comlink. "Jaybo, what did you have in mind to destroy this thing?"

"You know that device I gave everyone before you went on the mission?" Jaybo asked.

Everyone looked to a small tube-like device that Jaybo had given them all earlier.

"What about it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Place it into any part of the Fortress Droid, and a virus will be sent through it, as well as any other Fortress Droid in existence," Meebur Gascon went on. "But each de-activator will only have one pulse, so you have to make sure that your hit is effective on its first try."

"And there are eighteen of us, so eighteen tries," Connor mused. "But we still have to get to the Factory and take it down."

"Leave that to me," Anakin said as he looked to Ahsoka. "I'm going to need your Jedi Cycle for that."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka said as she continued to dial onto her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "What's your plan?"

"Just follow my lead," Anakin said as Ahsoka's Jedi Cycle detached from her Starfighter and made its way towards the Young Justice ground forces. "Just be sure to follow me."

Ahsoka grinned. "I see where you're going," she said. She placed her hand to her head and accessed the Psychic Link. " _Everyone, follow me and Anakin_ ," she ordered everyone telepathically. " _Converge on us for the attack, but don't take your eyes off of Fortress, no matter what_."

"I'll cover you," John said as he held his hand out at Fortress. "Metalli pecus, Metalli pecus, stabulare incendunt!" he incanted.

Fortress ran at the Young Justice, but he suddenly started to catch on fire. Everyone looked on as the Droid tried to put out the flames, only for Chas to shoot it ten times, sending it back.

"Time to get moving." Obi-Wan said.

"Let's roll." Kid Flash said as he picked up another Power Lance from the ground.

Anakin started the Jedi Cycle and took off. He blasted at the Droid Army in front of him while the rest of the Young Justice followed. Superboy ran towards 4-TR5 and picked it up, pushing it through the Separatist Forces before throwing it towards three Droidekas.

Artemis flew down and sent out a rocket from her jetpack. Raquel trapped some Super Battle Droids in her Energy Bubbles and crushed them while Zatanna flew down and slashed through several Blade Runners and Saber Strikers.

Miss Martian flew over several more Battle Droids in front of Anakin and shot at them with her Martian Heat Vision. As she did, Ahsoka twirled next to Anakin and cut apart more Battle Droids while Obi-Wan and Katooni slashed more down with Ataru.

Aqualad slashed at two Super Battle Droids before clashing with a Blade Runner. He sent an electric surge through a Saber Striker before beheading four more Saber Striker Droids. As he landed, he formed whips from his Water-Bearers, lashing out at seven Standard Battle Droids before forming a hammer and a mace, using them to lift a Super Battle Droid into the air and throwing it into five Droidekas and five Standard Battle Droids, destroying them all at once.

Lux and Paula blasted at two Droidekas, stunning them, before Paula launched a rocket from her jetpack towards a Hailfire Droid. Superboy threw the Fortress Droid across the Droid Army once again while Rex, Fives and Echo shot at seven Super Battle Droids heading their way.

"Cover me!" Superboy called out as he activated his jet boots. "I'm going in!" he called out before flying at Fortress.

Fortress threw aside a Droideka in his way a Superboy flew in to inject him with the virus. Fortress just scanned the Boy of Steel and used heat vision to toss him aside, where the virus landed in the dirt. Connor attempted to reach it, but a Battle Droid accidentally stepped on it, crushing it.

"One of the virus injectors went down!" James called out.

"They only have seventeen more tries!" Henri exclaimed.

Back at the Droid Factory, N-K Necrosis gained the scan 4-TR5 just made. He zoomed in on the virus device and narrowed his eyes at it.

"An end-zone virus!" N-K Necrosis exclaimed. "If the Young Justice manages to insert that into Fortress, all of his kind will be wiped out! Our fighting machines will be no more!"

"Then let me take care of them," the voice in the shadows said. N-K Necrosis turned as a metal clanking filled the air. "I have a score to settle with the Jedi."

"Do what you must," N-K Necrosis said. He picked up his lightsaber and twirled it around. "We shall deal with this ourselves."

Outside, Artemis leapt over several Battle Droids, sending energy arrows down at them. As soon as she got to the other side, the Droids exploded. She let out more plasma arrows and shot down several Super Battle Droid before placing her end-zone virus onto one of her arrows. As a Saber Striker attempted to slash her, she placed her hand up, using a shield to defend herself. She kicked the Saber Striker away and set it on fire with her flamethrower before aiming her arrow at Fortress.

"Take the shot, Artemis!" Obi-Wan called out as he locked blades with a Saber Striker. "Do it!"

"Say good-bye!" Artemis called out before shooting her arrow at Fortress.

Chas shot aside more Droids before shooting at the arrow, helping to energize it as it made its way toward Fortress.

All of a sudden, before the arrow could reach Fortress, something blurred by and knocked it off-course, causing it to crash into the ground.

"What the Hell?" Barriss asked before she was thrown into the air. She regained herself by forming her wings.

John blasted aside two more Droidekas before seeing who was attacking. "Is that…?" he asked in surprise.

Obi-Wan slashed away the Saber Striker and took the head of a Blade Runner before seeing who the mystery attacker finally was. "It can't be…!" he exclaimed.

In front of everyone was an armored Gen'Dai Soldier. He cocked his head as his eyes glowed before turning to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Surprised?" the Gen'Dai asked. "I'm getting tired of ambushing you, Kenobi."

"Durge." Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Impossible!" Meebur Gascon exclaimed back aboard the _Equinox_.

"The last time I saw you, I blew you to pieces!" Obi-Wan called out as he aimed his lightsaber at Durge. "How are you still alive?!"

"The curse of my immunity, I'm afraid," Durge replied as everyone looked to him. "With experimentation from the Separatists, I have the ability to self-heal over time. Cut me down, blow my intestines apart, I will always come back… and I am back for revenge."

"You never said he was invincible!" Anakin exclaimed as he aimed his weapons at Durge.

"I never knew…" Obi-Wan replied. He used the Force to pick up a Super Battle Droid and use its lasers to fire down on Durge.

Durge did nothing as the laser hit him. He sighed and fired at the Super Battle Droid, letting it explode and knock Obi-Wan back.

"Back to the toys it is." Durge said before sending fire at Obi-Wan with his flamethrowers.

Obi-Wan gasped and held out his hand, parting the flames. As he put his hand down, Durge ran over and punched him into a Hailfire Droid. Obi-Wan grunted and got back up as Durge punched at him again, only for him to stab him in the chest.

"You're not escaping this time, Durge!" Obi-Wan called out.

"You forgot…" Durge said before letting out a laugh and punching Obi-Wan away. "Your lightsaber does nothing to me," he said before pulling it out. "But I will have fun in killing you with your own weapon."

"Master Kenobi, here!" Katooni called out as she tossed Obi-Wan his second lightsaber.

Obi-Wan stretched his hand out and caught the lightsaber as Durge brought his blade down. Obi-Wan held the lightsaber up in Ataru before slashing back at Durge and disarming him. He caught his current lightsaber and twirled both of his swords around.

"Anakin, get to the Factory!" Obi-Wan called out. "I'll take care of Durge!"

"Not alone, you're not!" Fives called out as he and Echo aimed their blasters at Durge.

"Don't forget about _me!_ " Artemis called out as she shot twelve plasma arrows towards Durge.

Durge turned around and activated his shield, defending himself from the arrows before Fives and Echo shot at him.

"Go!" Obi-Wan called out as he slashed at Durge with both of his lightsabers.

"Right!" Anakin called out before starting the Jedi Cycle again. "Young Justice, follow me!" he called out.

Ahsoka shot a few energy arrows at Durge before following Anakin. "Come on!" she called out to the rest of the Young Justice. "We're almost there!"

"Oh no you're not, Jedi!" N-K Necrosis called out before several blasts stopped the Young Justice.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called out as he stopped the Jedi Cycle.

"Keep going!" Ahsoka called out. "We've got this!"

Anakin nodded and continued to race towards the factory.

"Hello, Nick," Ahsoka said. "Back for another round?"

"And I didn't come alone!" N-K Necrosis called out before several armored Saber Striker Droids came and ran towards the Young Justice.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Katooni said before she noticed Fortress towering over her.

"One for each of us!" N-K Necrosis called out. "A fair fight!"

Ahsoka took out her second lightsaber and twirled it around, getting into a Soresu Ready position as N-K Necrosis did the same.

"What do we do, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked as she aimed her lightsaber down at a Saber Striker.

"We fight." Ahsoka replied.

Without a second thought, everyone ran at the Saber Strikers while Katooni took on the Fortress Droid.

N-K Necrosis ran and twirled his lightsaber at Ahsoka, but she held up her green blade before striking at N-K with her blue blade. N-K Necrosis activated the other end of his Double-Bladed Lightsaber and blocked Ahsoka's attack before slashing at her again. He spun his lightsabers around and forced Ahsoka back before splitting his Double-Bladed Lightsaber apart and bringing his blades down on her. Ahsoka used Shien to block the two red blades before ducking as he performed an overhead slash at her.

Robin tossed explosive birdarangs towards the Saber Strikers, all slashing them apart while Zatanna clashed with another. She managed to take one of their swords before slashing at them with it. However, the reinforced armor they were wearing helped to protect them before they started to blast Zatanna away.

"Look out for the armor!" Zatanna called out as she backflipped away. She kicked her assailant before slashing it away. "See ya!" she called out as she backflipped away again.

Robin stabbed a Blade Runner's sword into his Saber Striker before backflipping away as well.

"Right behind you, Zatanna!" Robin called out as he backflipped with Zatanna in tandem.

Rocket flew down and locked blades with one of the Saber Striker Droids. The Saber Striker she was facing kicked hr away, but she managed to regain herself.

"You wanna fight dirty?" Rocket asked before charging up her gloves. "Fine. Have it your way!" she called out before trapping the Saber Striker inside of her Energy Bubble and lifting it into the air. "Get out of _that_ if you can."

The Saber Striker Droid looked around, trying to find a way out. It took out its sword and started to slash at the Energy Bubble, but had little to no success. Rocket grinned victoriously, thinking she had won, but all of a sudden, the Saber Striker spread its arms out. Raquel looked on before lightning blasted out of the eyes of the Saber Striker Droid, creating an electrical surge. Rocket attempted to hold the Energy Bubble for as long as she could, but the power overloaded her, and the Bubble exploded. As it did, Raquel fell out of the sky and onto the ground.

"Sorry to say this about your daughter, Jefferson, but I _hate_ lightning!" Rocket exclaimed as she reached for her sword.

The Saber Striker started to advance on Rocket. It lifted up its blades to try and impale her through the back, but she turned around and stabbed it in the chest. She sent energy through her blade, causing a surge to go through the Saber Striker before it stumbled backwards.

"Klaatu Barada Nikto!" John incanted at two Saber Strikers. Their bodies were lifted into the air and torn apart before John sliced his hand in the air, causing them to be cut to pieces.

Chas rolled across the ground, avoiding several Battle Droid as they tried to strike at him. He shot aside two Blade Runner Droids before grabbing one of the blasters from a standard Battle Droid. He looked up as three Saber Striker Droids attempted to slash down at him. He grinned and backflipped away, shooting at them while he was still in midair. As soon as he landed, he aimed his blaster behind him and shot down a Droideka, with its shield still up.

Katooni backflipped away from the Fortress Droid as it lashed out at her. She got back up, reactivating her lightsaber and using it to parry off the attacks 4-TR5 sent at her. She leapt into the air and spun around, kicking the Fortress Droid back before sending it back even further with the Force.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was still fighting against N-K Necrosis. She twirled around as N-K struck at her with his twin red blades. She continued to spin around as he lashed out at her before landing and sending a punch to his face. As he struggled to regain himself, Ahsoka sent a Ray of Light towards him, throwing him backwards.

"Master, this is Ahsoka!" Ahsoka called out through her comlink as she slashed apart a Battle Droid. "How are you on the Factory?"

"Getting there, Snips!" Anakin called out as he fired through Separatist Tanks. "I'll get you out of your situation soon, I promise! Just hang on!" he called out before driving right through a tank. As soon as he went through it, it exploded behind him. He made a b-line towards the Factory and pressed a button on the controls. "Let's light it up." He said before summoning the Jedi Starfighter portion of the Jedi Cycle.

The Jedi Fighter flew over the Cycle, shooting down the walls. All of the personnel inside looked on with surprise before firing at Anakin. Anakin just took out his lightsaber and deflected the blasts before riding in with the Starfighter attaching. He flew throughout the Factory and opened fire on every part of the Factory, taking down generators and machines alike. He rammed through the Battle Droids on the ground before flying out, letting the whole Factory explode behind him.

Barriss flew down towards her Saber Striker, impaling it by spinning her blade around before letting it drop to the ground. She looked up as the Factory exploded, with debris from it falling onto several of the Battle Droids.

"Master Skywalker did it!" Barriss exclaimed as she flew down. "The Factory's down!"

"But the Droids are still functioning!" Artemis exclaimed as she shot down a Super Battle Droid before forming her broadswords and slashing at Durge before Rex and Fives blasted him towards Obi-Wan.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" N-K Necrosis asked Ahsoka as he backed her towards some fire that was made from the explosion of the Factory. "Even with the loss of our Factory, there will be no end to our Droids!"

"I'd beg to differ," Ahsoka quipped before using the Force to gather some fire behind her and throw it at N-K Necrosis, temporarily knocking him back. She turned to her friends, still fighting the Droid Army. "Seriously, that's all I had!" she called out. "Anyone have a plan?"

"Working on it!" Robin called out as he tossed a Birdarang towards one of the Super Battle Droids. He turned around and shot two more at a Droideka before throwing an explosive Birdarang behind him, destroying a Blade Runner. He was about to go and help Obi-Wan, Artemis, Fives, Rex and Echo against Durge before a Commando Droid ran up and attacked him. Robin gasped and took out his end-zone virus, jabbing it into the chest of the Commando Droid. The Boy Wonder waited for himself to be knocked away, but the sound never came.

"Huh?" Robin asked as he looked up.

The Commando Droid stopped right in front of him. Its eyes flickered before turning off. The rest of the Commando Droids in the area did so as well.

"What?" Zatanna asked as she backed away from a Saber Striker and a Commando Droid, noticing the Commando deactivate. "What just happened?"

"Several Commando Droids across the Outer Rim have just deactivated," Meebur Gascon reported back on the _Equinox_. "The end-zone virus must have shut them all down!"

"Well, that was a waste," Robin said as he brushed some dust off of his shoulder. "We were supposed to use that on Fortress, not on the other Droids."

"Robin, wait!" James called out. "Maybe you can still use it."

"What do you mean?" Lux asked as he slashed away a Super Battle Droid.

"The Droids there are making it difficult for you to take down Fortress, right?" James asked.

"Where are you getting at with this?" Paula asked as she shot down two Droidekas.

"If you can deactivate the rest of the Droids, even for just a moment, you can have Fortress to yourselves," James explained. "There are three types of Droids left in the area: Standard, Super, Destroyer, Blade Runner and Saber Striker. Shut them down, and use whatever end-zone viruses you have left to take out Fortress."

"Good thinking, James!" Henri exclaimed.

"You know what they say," James said as Sarah smiled at him. "'No sacrifice, no victory'."

"But only one end-zone virus will render the Droids useless for about an hour," Jaybo said. "If you use the remaining end-zone viruses carefully, you can take down Fortress for good, and the pulse will be strong enough to destroy all other factories where they're being made."

"Let's do it!" Ahsoka called out with confidence. She turned back to N-K Necrosis as he tried to slam his blades down onto her. "Not this time!" she remarked, twirling out of the way and striking back at him with Soresu and Niman.

Echo shot a taser cord at Durge, electrocuting him. Obi-Wan, Rex, Fives and Artemis all stood ready to fight as they watched Durge seem to yell in pain. However, he started to laugh before forming an energy shield and cutting the taser cord in half.

"That's not possible." Obi-Wan said.

"You actually thought the same trick from three years ago would work again today?" Durge asked. "I have learned from my past mistakes, Kenobi. It doesn't seem _you_ have, though," he said mockingly. "Disappointing, really. I thought you would have come farther as a Jedi."

"Says the guy who still uses a flamethrower," Artemis spat before aiming her hand at Durge. "So have a taste of _mine!_ " She quipped before shooting at him with her own flamethrower.

Durge turned to Artemis and growled, countering her flamethrower with his built-in flamethrower.

The inferno from both flamethrowers collided with each other in midair. Both Artemis and Durge started to walk towards each other, increasing the temperature. Artemis started to sweat as the heat grew more intense, getting her to open up the visor of her helmet. She continued to advance towards Durge, reaching for her dagger concealed in her boot.

Durge advanced at Artemis with no such problems. He continued to push on, not taking notice of Obi-Wan slowly stalking him from behind. Once Durge and Artemis were close enough, their flames subsided, and Artemis leapt through, impaling Durge in the shoulder. Durge growled in anger before Obi-Wan struck at him from behind, managing to disable the energy shield on his left arm.

"I'd say I learned _plenty!_ " Obi-Wan spat as he twirled around his lightsabers.

"Very well-played, I'll admit that much," Durge said before he let out his left arm cannon, replacing the destroyed shield. "But the time for games is over now. Revenge… is mine."

"We'll see about that!" Artemis called out as she formed the broadswords from her longbow.

"At least this will be a challenge." Durge mused as he looked all around him, seeing Rex, Fives and Echo surrounding him with Obi-Wan and Artemis. He chuckled before blasting all around him, causing everyone to scatter out of the way.

Meanwhile, Anakin was returning from the destroyed Battle Droid Factory. He took out his lightsaber and twirled into the air, slashing down at several standard Battle Droids before joining Katooni in taking on 4-TR5.

"So, what did I miss?" Anakin asked as he and Katooni readied and aimed their lightsabers at Fortress.

"If we can deactivate the rest of the Battle Droids with the end-zone virus, we can even the playing field with Fortress," Katooni explained. "So far, I've got him on the edge, but we still need to even things up."

"Well, we can only hope," Anakin said as Fortress charged up for a blast. "Let's do this."

Fortress let out a blast at Anakin and Katooni. However, the two Jedi held their lightsabers out and held the blast. Together, they Force-Pushed Fortress back, but the 4-TR5 Droid managed to withstand the attack. It growled and unsheathed its blades before charging towards the two.

At the same time, Ahsoka was continuing to fight against N-K Necrosis. N-K swung his ruby lightsabers at her wildly, forcing Ahsoka to use Shii-Cho to block his attacks. She eventually managed to lock blades with him, stopping his onslaught attack.

"Impressive, Jedi," N-K Necrosis complimented Ahsoka as she adjusted her lightsabers. "Looks like he was right to be careful of you."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "'He'?" she asked. "Who are you talking about? Dooku? Sidious? Grievous? Skorr?"

"You'd be surprised!" N-K Necrosis exclaimed before spinning around his Double-Bladed Lightsaber and charging at Ahsoka again.

Ahsoka blocked N-K Necrosis's lower blade with one lightsaber before using her main blade to block his upper blade. He broke off with her and rammed his hilt at her head, temporarily knocking her off-guard. He attempted to stab her in the chest, but she spun around just in time, punching him away.

 _Where have I seen that move before?_ Ahsoka thought to herself. _Why do I feel there' something familiar about this guy?_

At the same time, Miss Martian flew down and used her crossguard lightsaber to slash at several Saber Strikers and Blade Runner Droids. She landed after taking down two of the Blade Runners before clashing her lightsaber with three Saber Strikers. She managed to break off with them before using Soresu and placing her crossguard lightsaber behind her back, blocking the strikes of another Saber Striker and a Blade Runner Droid. She ducked as they broke off and slashed at her again, getting them to destroy two Blade Runners in front of her. She phased through the ground and reappeared from behind the Saber Striker and Blade Runner, slashing their heads right off.

At the same time, Barriss was taking down several flying Super Battle Droids. She slashed three of them right out of the skies before one of the Separatist Cannons fired at her, almost knocking her out of the air.

"M'gann! We need to take out the cannons!" Barriss called out. "If we don't take them out before the Republic fleet gets here, these Cannons will destroy them!"

"They have more guns than we do!" Superboy called out as he rammed a Super Battle Droid into a Droideka. "Any plans to take them out?"

"Yeah," Miss Martian said as she took out her end-zone virus. "But it will cost us an end-zone, and I can't get through without all the Droids in the way!"

"I can help with that," John said as he picked up one of the Saber Strikers' swords. "Just get through! I'll cover you!"

Miss Martian nodded as she flew towards one of the cannons. As she did, John ran at the Droids standing in their way.

"Oh, you want some, do ya?" John asked. He swung his sword down and ran at the Droid, slashing at each of them before clashing with a Saber Striker. He ducked from an overhead slash before striking back at the Droid. The Saber Striker sent a jab at John, but he slashed the sword away before the Saber Striker kicked him to the ground. He rolled away as the Saber Striker attempted to slash at him while he was still down, kicking the Saber Striker into some Standard Battle Droids. He turned to Miss Martian, who was still flying towards the cannons. "You know, any time today would be good," he teased before clashing with two more Saber Strikers. As he backed away, he held his hand out. "Suberete Leviosar, viri metallum, belli machinis," he started to incant before ducking from one of the attacks. "Curvavi genua mea et quicumque non curvaverit," he went on as more Droids advanced towards him. "Tuum fatum in aere, signatus est enim!" he called out, levitating every single Battle Droid guarding the cannons into the air. "Chas, now!" he called out.

Chas ran over and shot at every defenseless Battle Droid, destroying them all.

Miss Martian turned around and smiled. "Thanks, John!" she called out before flying at the cannons. "Now for _you!_ " she called out, inserting her end-zone virus into one of the cannons.

Immediately, all of the cannons started to spark. Everyone looked to them as they short-circuited before they all exploded from the effect of the virus.

At the same time, Barriss flew towards the Super Battle Droids, placing the Virus in them as well. Rocket did the same with a Standard Battle Droid before Paula placed the virus in some Blade Runners. Kid Flash raced by and placed a virus into a Droideka before Aqualad slashed down a Blade Runner with his Water-Bearer, inserting his end-zone virus into it at the same time.

"What?!" Durge exclaimed as he looked to the explosions. "No!"

"Your time is up, Durge!" Obi-Wan called out. "Everyone, get him!"

Durge looked around him as Rex, Fives and Echo all shot at him. He let out a growl and started to shoot at Obi-Wan, who deflected all of his shots before Superboy ran over and leapt on his head, punching at him repeatedly. Durge spun around, throwing Connor off of him before Artemis shot at him with her Bowcaster.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was still engaged in battle with N-K Necrosis, this time being able to push him back. She struck at him repeatedly with Soresu and Shien using both of her lightsabers. N-K Necrosis snarled at Ahsoka and slashed back at her, twirling around his Double-Bladed Lightsaber like a wild animal.

"You won't get away with this!" N-K Necrosis called out as he slammed both of his blades against Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"You wanna bet?" Ahsoka asked. She broke off with N-K Necrosis and formed a SokaTan Trinity Symbol in front of him. N-K ran and tossed his lightsaber at the Togruta Jedi Knight, but she leapt out of the way, landing behind the second Kaleesh Cyborg and forming another SokaTan Trinity Symbol. Ahsoka grinned before leaping towards the side, tossing both of her lightsabers towards where she made her SokaTan Symbols.

"What are you up to?" N-K Necrosis asked.

Ahsoka grinned as she held both of her hands out. She sent N-K a salute before slamming her fists together. Both of the SokaTan Symbols flew at him, sandwiching him in and creating an explosion.

Ahsoka used the Force to regain her lightsabers as she looked to the explosion. She saw N-K Necrosis emerge from the flames and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Give it up, N-K!" Ahsoka called out as she aimed her lightsabers at the Kaleesh Cyborg. "I'm taking you in."

"You'd better think again!" N-K Necrosis called out.

Ahsoka aimed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet at N-K Necrosis and advanced towards him.

All of a sudden, lasers fired down onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka gasped and formed her shield from her Arm-Mounted Gauntlets. N-K Necrosis chuckled as a dark red version of the _Soulless One_ flew over. He leapt into it and took off.

Ahsoka lowered her arms and watched as N-K Necrosis flew away. She wiped some blood off from her cheek as she let N-K Necrosis flee the battle.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked quietly. She shook it off before turning around and making her way to help the rest of the Young Justice take on Durge and Fortress.

Paula ran at Fortress, striking at the Droid with her Bō Staff. Fortress growled and turned to Paula before Anakin and Katooni slashed at him from behind. As Fortress let out its blades to slash at them, Aqualad and Miss Martian both ran in, slashing at it. Lux and Ahsoka ran in afterwards, knocking Fortress off-guard by shooting him back. Once again, Fortress growled as he looked to everyone surrounding him.

"Hey there, Snips," Anakin said as Ahsoka and Lux aimed their lightsabers at Fortress. "How are you? You get that knock-off of Grievous?"

"N-K got away," Ahsoka replied. "There's something about him I need to tell you, but it can wait until _after_ we take this overgrown Clanker."

"No better time than the present," Aqualad said. "Let's take him down."

"Once and for all!" Katooni called out as she aimed her lightsaber at Fortress.

Meanwhile, Rocket flew down and slashed at Durge, giving Kid Flash the chance to race in and give him a supersonic punch to the face. Durge sent fire towards Wally, but Artemis shot an arrow at him before letting Barriss fly in with Zatanna while Robin. The Mirialan Jedi slashed off Durge's shoulder cannon while Robin and Zatanna kicked him away, where John, Chas, Rex, Fives and Echo shot him away.

"Telanoc!" John incanted, sending forth a blast of gold ichor magic.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna incanted as well.

Durge sent his fire back at Zatanna, managing to counter her spell, but was unable to counter against John's gold ichor spell. He roared as he was thrown towards Artemis and Obi-Wan.

At the same time, Aqualad was clashing blades with Fortress. The 4-TR5 Droid slashed Kaldur away before Paula spun around and slammed him to the ground with her Bō Staff.

Fortress tried to get up, but Lux shot at him with his blaster lightsaber hybrid weapon. However, Fortress still continued to get up, though now he was crackling with electricity.

Ahsoka and Anakin ran at Fortress, slicing off his arms before Miss Martian used her Martian vision to melt the ground beneath him and trap him in mud.

"I've got him!" Artemis called out as she shot a cable towards Durge, restraining him. "Obi-Wan, go for the kill!"

Before Obi-Wan could do anything, Durge started to laugh. Everyone looked to him as he looked up, his eyes glowing red.

"You still haven't learned," Durge called out as he got up. "You've shown me your tricks. Let me show you a new one of my own!" He yelled before his chest armor opened up. "Goodbye, Kenobi!" He called out as he leapt on top of Obi-Wan.

"No!" Artemis yelled out as she pushed Obi-Wan out of the way.

Obi-Wan grunted as he was pushed back. He turned to see Artemis yelling as Durge trapped her within his body.

"No!" Obi-Wan called out.

Durge growled as his armor closed. Artemis held her hand out before Durge's insides closed as well, trapping her inside of his body.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash called out.

"You monster!" Rocket called out.

"That does it!" Rex called out as he took out his second blaster. "I'm taking him down!"

"Don't shoot!" Wally called out. "You might kill Artemis!"

"I'll tear you apart!" Obi-Wan called out as he reached his hand out to Durge. Everyone watched as he pulled his hand in, causing Durge to groan.

"Esaeler reh!" Zatanna incanted.

"Esaeler reh!" John incanted as well.

Durge laughed and fired his flamethrower at everyone. "Don't you get it? With your friend in me, I'm invincible!" He yelled, laughing madly. Everyone scattered as the flames almost reached them. "Nothing you do can—"

Before Durge could go on, there was a beeping sound. He looked to his chest to see something red blinking. Another red dot started to blink before several more beeps were heard.

"We've got him!" Katooni called out. "I need the rest of the end-zone viruses!"

Everyone turned to Katooni and tossed their end-zone viruses to her.

"Here!" Obi-Wan called out as he threw his Power Lance towards Katooni.

Katooni deactivated her lightsaber and caught the Lance, letting the end-zone virus devices land on the end of the weapon. She ran at Fortress and thrust the Lance into his chest, causing more electricity to spark through him.

All of a sudden, Durge's armor flew off, followed by his skin. Slime covered every part of the area before Artemis's helmet fell to the ground. Everyone covered their eyes as several detonators dropped. Artemis dropped to the ground as well, her helmet split into three pieces and her eyes closed.

"Artemis!" Ahsoka called out as everyone ran to Artemis's aid.

Katooni panted as she pulled the Power Lance out of Fortress, letting it explode.

Across the Galaxy, several more of the 4-TR5 Fortress Droids were deactivating and self-destructing, taking with them not only other Droids, but the factories themselves.

"This is Katooni calling Drol," Katooni said as she pressed her ear, speaking into her comlink. "Jaybo, Colonel Gascon, how are we looking?"

"You guys did it!" Jaybo called out back on board the _Equinox_. "All signs of Fortress are disappearing across the Galaxy!"

Ahsoka and Katooni both sighed with relief. They looked to each other and chuckled.

"Good," Ahsoka said. "You'd better get your butts over here. We need medical attention and a crew to retrieve all of the weapons the Separatists used to increase their defenses."

Meebur, Jaybo, James, Sarah and Henri all cheered.

"We're on our way," Meebur Gascon said. "Over and out."

On Muunilist, Artemis fell over on her side. However, Wally and Zatanna managed to catch her before she fell.

"Artemis?" Wally asked as Zatanna held her. "Artemis, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Baywatch, I can," Artemis said as her eyes remained closed. "Some slime got in my eyes, so I can't open them for a while."

"Can you tell who's in front of you?" Zatanna asked.

"You and Wally," Artemis said. "You don't have to shout."

"Sorry," Zatanna said as she got Artemis back onto her feet. "Here you go."

"Artemis, you can see practically anything with your eyes closed," Wally said. "Grab me and kiss me. I know you can do it."

"Okay, if you say so." Artemis said.

Wally held his arms out, but Artemis suddenly grabbed Zatanna.

"Oh, help!" Zatanna said nervously as Artemis placed her hand on her hair. "Hctiws su!" she incanted, switching the positions of herself and Wally, getting Artemis to kiss him instead. Wally and Artemis shared their kiss for a while until the need for air came.

Artemis chuckled as she released herself from Wally. "Did I get the right one?" she asked as she blinked a couple times.

"Sure did." Wally said with a smile on his face.

"Thank heavens." Zatanna joked.

Later, the Republic Fleet arrived. Clones took away the weapons and crew of the Separatist Ships above.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked over to Obi-Wan, who was looking to Durge's mask.

"You think he's really gone this time?" Anakin asked.

"One can never be too sure," Obi-Wan said as the rest of the Young Justice came over. He smiled to Kid Flash and tossed the helmet over. "A souvenir from me." He said before walking away.

"I can't believe we missed this!" Serra exclaimed as she, Saw and Jaybo came over. "Still, must have been nice to be with the YJ again, isn't it?"

"Good to see you too, Serra," Ahsoka grinned. "We'll tell you what you missed out on."

John and Chas smiled before they walked over to Ahsoka.

"We'd best be off," John said. "We need to get to Earth to finish our training."

"Thanks for the experience." Chas said.

"No problem." Zatanna said.

"Chas Kramer, John Constantine, your ride is here!" a Clone Trooper called out.

"'Constantine'?" Ahsoka asked.

"A name I grew up with," John said. "I was told that was my Mother's name before she died. My father was Cohn, so I used that for a while. Guess I wasn't that honest with you."

"It's okay," Zatanna said. "Have fun on Earth."

John and Chas both smiled before they made their way towards the Gunship.

"What now?" Katooni asked. "With the Fortress Droids gone, what's our next move?"

"Well, N-K is still out there," Ahsoka said as she looked to the stars. "And only the Force knows who he's _really_ working for."

On Mustafar, the red _Soulless One_ arrived. Darth Maul walked out of his temple with C-3PX and Gar Saxon to greet N-K Necrosis.

"I see your undercover work has been successful," Maul said as N-K walked toward him. "Do you have the data?"

"Yes," N-K said as he handed Maul a data disk. "Everything is in place."

"Good work…" Maul said. "My trustful spy."

Back on Muunilist, as the Republic Forces pulled out, the remains of Durge started to come together again. As it did, pieces of Battle Droids came together and formed a new helmet. The eyes glowed red as a laughter echoed through the Planet.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? Was the wait worth it? I worked a lot on this, so I hope you like the work I've put into this. I will have more new Chapters to make up for my absences. Sorry for being out so long, but I was busy with Finals, and I needed time to study. I'll have another chapter out soon, I promise. Please thank **MinuteMan76** for helping me with this. I couldn't have done this without him. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	8. Ceasefire

Hey there, everyone, and Happy **Fourth of July**! How are you all doing on this proud day in America? Good, I hope. Doing anything special? In case you forgot, this is your Author, **SuperHeroTimeFan** , now coming back to you on this national day with a brand-new Chapter for one of my greatest Stories, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! I am proud to have come so far with this Story, despite being at my eighth Chapter. Still, I will be doing my best to make this Story worth your time whenever you read it. I must thank you for helping me to come so far in my career of story-writing. My thanks reaches out to all of you, especially **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Just a Crazy-Man, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. Without you, I could never have come so far. Now, before I get started, as usual, I have to answer some of the reviews you left me. To **Guest** , thank you for not asking about Sonia coming back or Zatanna being brainwashed. It makes me feel better. I don't think I could do your other idea, though. Also, please remember to include something about the Chapter in every one of your Reviews, saying what you liked about it. Thank you. To **Carlos Jacob** , I have not read the **Star Wars: Thrawn** , **Rebel Rising** or **Guardians of The Whills** Novel Books. I have seen the trailers for the upcoming **Battlefront II** Video Game and **Black Lightning**. Both of them look exciting, and I can't wait to see them. I think I can include a conversation with Serra and Cin Drallig on how far she's come ever since she was on Earth, and him learning what she has been up to ever since that time. I'll try to use more **Star Wars Legends** Material, but I may be limited to what I can use. I believe that Malachor and Malachor V are the same Planet. Thanks for the information. I haven't watched any of the **Star Wars** FanFilms you have listed, but I'll get to them when I have time. I'm not sure about your last idea because it was cut off. You might have to put that one down again in your next Review. To **CT7567Rules** , I won't have anyone from that far into the Future travel back to the events of my Story. I'll try to have the people from the Expanded Universe who helped the Young Justice live. I can't make any promises, though. Now, with all of the reviews taken care of, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 8: Ceasefire

 _ **In Memory of Powers Boothe (June 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1948 – May 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **Chris Cornell (July 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1964 – May 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **Roger Moore (October 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **1927 – May 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2017)**_

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **Ed Blaylock (September 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1952 - April 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **Adam West (September 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1928 – June 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _The easy way out is usually the way back in_.

 _ **Tragedy of War! In the three years of the Clone Wars from the Battle of Geonosis, both the Republic and the Separatists have earned their share of victories and tasted their defeat at each others' hands. Despite attempts at peace negotiations, nothing has seemed to work so far. With the continuing advancements of War, it is only a matter of time before the Clone Wars becomes unlimited throughout time**_.

On the Planet of Coreign, Jedi Master Elius Echo was leading his Clone Troopers against Battle Droids in the valley. Both sides were taking cover behind their bases, with the wounded or destroyed being brought back for recovery.

"How are we looking, Captain?" Master Echo asked his Clone Captain as they hid behind the fort.

"We're low on ammunition, Sir," the Clone Captain replied. "All Blasters only have one shot left," he added on as he took out his blaster pistols. "I hate to say it, but maybe we should surrender this battle," he suggested as his Brothers turned to him in surprise. "Even with you, we can't win a battle where we're outgunned."

"It is okay, Captain," Elius Echo said. "It was an honor to fight alongside you."

Elius's Padawan, Kira Nyon, deactivated her lightsaber and looked over the fort. "Master, something's happening with the Droid Army," she said. "They've stopped firing."

Master Echo nodded. "Let us make our surrender… and our demands," he told everyone. "May the Force always be with us."

"In living and in death." Kira added on. 

"Let's make this quick." The Clone Captain said as everyone got up.

Everyone got out of the Fort and made their way towards the Droid Army, where the Battle Droids were all advancing towards them as well.

"Why are they not firing?" Kira asked.

"Let's find out," Elius said as he looked to the Droid Captain. "My forces are depleted of their ammunition," he told the Droid. "We will surrender, but only—"

"We were going to surrender to _you_ ," the Droid Captain interrupted. "Our own ammunition has run dry."

Master Echo and Kira looked to each other. As they were trying to decide on what to do, the Clone Captain stepped up.

"Why are _you_ surrendering?" the Clone Captain asked. "Your Army has kept us pinned for days."

"As I said, our ammunition has run dry," the Droid Captain answered. "Our blasters, even the ones in our advanced Battle Droids, all have one shot remaining, and there is no more ammunition to refuel our artillery."

"So have ours," Master Echo said. "We shall leave, and in respect, we will not fire on you when you leave as well."

"Agreed," the Droid Captain said before turning to the rest of his forces. "Move out!"

Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka and the Young Justice were all watching as Master Tera Sinube trained new Jedi Younglings, with Katooni among them, all practicing blaster deflection with their lightsabers.

"Looks like Katooni is doing well," Serra said to Ahsoka as Katooni trained against a remote with a closed helmet over her head. "Whatever you taught her, keep teaching it."

"She's doing that all on her own," Ahsoka replied. "Time on the field, from the moment we inducted the Younglings, has given them all the push they needed to continue on with their training."

"Petro's style is interesting," Aqualad noted as he looked to Petro, pulling off his Whirlwind of Destiny move against a Training Remote. "Has he developed that move on his own?"

"From what I can tell," Ahsoka said. "Remember that Katooni did that as well on her first mission as my Padawan."

"Hard to forget," Kid Flash said as he thought back to the event. "Not bad for a new Padawan."

"Yeah," Robin said before seeing two Jedi walk down the halls. "Hey…" he said as he got up, causing the rest of the Young Justice to turn to see what Robin was looking at. "Weren't Master Echo and Kira supposed to be on Coreign?"

Tera Sinube continued to watch over Katooni and the Younglings train until he noticed Elius Echo and Kira Nyon walk by. He lifted up his hand, gesturing for the trainees to stop before making his way towards the Master and Apprentice just as the Young Justice were doing as well.

"Master Nyon," Ahsoka said as she and the Young Justice approached Elius and Kira. "What brings you back so early?"

"That is something we must tell the Council," Elius Echo answered. "The War ended so abruptly for us."

At that moment, General Rahm Kota came in. "You're not alone," he said. "I was on Saleucami with my own Forces when we ran out of ammunition… us _and_ the Droid Army."

"Was there not a supply ship?" Master Sinube asked.

"Some came," Master Echo said. "But there was no ammunition on it."

"Same with my personal supply ship," Rahm added on. "We both had to draw out of the System. It is still in the hands of the Republic, but now the Droids have left as well."

"Sounds strange," Barriss said as Robin placed his hand to his chin. "Let's get you to the Masters."

In the Council Chambers, Sarah, James and Henri were talking with the Jedi Council, with Anakin watching over them.

"So, let me get this straight," James said as he lifted his eyes from his notepad. "General Grievous, th cybernetic droid with four arms, fought off five Jedi and held his own?"

"That is correct," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi acknowledged. "It has grown increasingly difficult to face him head-on over the course of the ongoing years of the Clone Wars."

"But there have been times you were able to defeat him?" Sarah asked.

"Occasionally," Mace Windu confirmed. "But the more Jedi we bring into the Order, the more he is able to kill."

"And take their lightsabers as trophies, he does," Master Yoda added on. "Regained most of them, we have, but the rest, remnants of slain Jedi Warriors, they are now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sarah said. "It is a crime to desecrate the Jedi like that."

All of a sudden, a hologram of Elius Echo and Rahm Kota came up in the center of the Council Chambers.

" _Forgive me for the intrusion, Masters_ ," Elius Echo said. " _But Master Kota and I have something urgent to share with you_."

"You may enter," Master Windu said before looking to James, Sarah and Henri. "I am sorry, but your interview will have to wait for another time."

"Of course," Sarah said as she, James and Henri walked out of the way. "We understand."

Rahm Kota, Elius Echo and Kira Nyon came in, accompanied by the Young Justice.

"What news do you bring from the front line of Coreign and Saleucami?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We were forced to pull out." Elius Echo answered.

"As were my forces and I…" Rahm Kota added on.

"We had run out of ammunition and additional artillery, but both Planets are still in control of the Republic," Kira went on. "We were forced to leave… and so were the Separatists."

" _Both_ of you?" Master Shaak Ti asked. "What happened with the Separatist Forces?"

"They had run out of ammunition and artillery as well," Master Echo said. He gestured to General Kota. "And according to Master Kota, that was the same problem he had on Saleucami."

"Both sides were forced to retreat because of low supply?" Robin asked. "And you're sure they weren't feigning it?"

"Their Ships' cannons would have fired on us immediately if they were," Rahm Kota replied. "Fortunately, both Saleucami _and_ Coreign are still in control of the Republic."

All of a sudden, a hologram of Padmé came up in the center of the Room.

"Chancellor," Master Plo Koon said. "What seems to be the problem?"

" _Well, before I get to that, I take it that the presence of General Kota, Master Echo and Padawan Nyon means that Coreign and Saleucami are still in control of the Republic?_ " Padmé asked.

"Yes," Kira said with a nod. "But how did you know?"

" _Because seventeen other Jedi and their Clone Forces have returned from missions, all with depleted arsenal and no supply ships to give them a refuel_ ," Padmé answered. " _According to them, the same has happened with the Separatist Forces THEY were up against as well_."

"So what does this mean?" Henri asked.

" _It means that for now… the War is on a ceasefire_." Padmé said as she turned to Henri.

"But what about the banks?" Barriss asked. "Surely, if _they_ supply for the War, they can know what's going on."

" _I have contacted the banks_ ," Padmé said. " _All transactions to both sides have been halted, as have all Ships to deliver Credits to the Republic and Separatists_."

"So, what now?" Artemis asked.

" _I'm calling everyone to the Senate_ ," Padmé told everyone. " _With all battles currently halted, it's about time we do something while there is a ceasefire_."

On Serenno, the Super Tactical Droid known as Kalani was making his way to Count Dooku, who was looking over the battle he had with the Young Justice, as well as his encounter with his first former Apprentice, Komari Vosa.

"Count Dooku, I bring you news from the front lines." Kalani said.

"You were not to return from the Agamar System until you received further orders," Count Dooku said sternly. "With your decoy from Skako Minor destroyed, you are already presumed deactivated… by _all_ sides," he added on sternly. "Your presence here is already putting that in jeopardy."

"Forgive me, Count Dooku, but I report that while my forces are fully armed and ready for further orders, I cannot say the same for the other forces you have spread across the Galaxy." Kalani reported.

Count Dooku turned his head slowly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It appears that, according to my transmissions, all Separatist Forces have pulled out of their assigned systems," Kalani explained. "Some Planets are still in control of the Republic, and most still in control of the Separatists, but all forces on both sides have pulled out."

"The reason being?" Count Dooku asked.

"All ammunition and supplies have been cut off," Kalani explained further on. "And while the Banking Clan funds all sides for the War, all transactions and manual transfers have been cut off as well," he said, causing Count Dooku's eyes to widen. "The entire Galaxy is now in a ceasefire."

Count Dooku started to think for a moment. After a while, he turned back around.

"This will not bode well with my Master," Count Dooku said. "Go back to Agamar. I will contact him and let him know of the situation."

"As you wish, Count Dooku." Kalani said before walking out.

Count Dooku watched as Kalani took off in a Sheathipede-Class Shuttle. As soon as he had departed from the System, the Count of Serenno activated his holo-transmitter. He knelt down and lowered his head as a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared before him.

" _Lord Tyranus_ …" Darth Sidious said. " _Report_."

"There appears to be a ceasefire across the Galaxy," Count Dooku reported. "All sides, Republic and Separatist alike, are experiencing low supplies and have lost all transactions and transfers with the Banking Clan."

" _So… the War… has stopped?_ " Darth Sidious asked.

"It appears to have… for the time being," Count Dooku replied. "What shall I do about this situation?"

" _If the armies have no firepower, then we cannot fight them with our own_ ," Darth Sidious thought out loud. " _Find the source of this disturbance, and bring with you only those without the need to additional ammunition. We must be careful if we are to win the War_ ," he said. " _Nothing must stand in the way of my plans_."

"As you wish, Lord Sidious." Count Dooku said. He took a final bow before Darth Sidious signed off.

Meanwhile, at the Republic Senate Building, the Young Justice, with Sarah, James and Henri were all making their way towards the chambers. Already there were some Jedi, including Luminara Unduli, and the Justice League, with Korkie, Amis, Soniee and Lagos.

"Hard to believe that we're actually going to be at a Senate meeting with _out_ a War to interrupt us, for once," James mused before turning to Sarah and Henri. "Can you be _lieve_ it?!"

"I just hope the Senators and Representatives are nicer than the ones back in Congress." Henri remarked.

"Yes, this is quite a marvelous experience," Sarah agreed before placing her hand to her chin. "But even still, something doesn't seem right about all this."

"What do you mean?" Serra asked. "All battles across the Galaxy have been halted, not a shot has gone off, and we can actually have some peace around here for a while," she listed. "What's not to like?"

"Besides," Paula said as she placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "You just might be able to have an interview with the Senators and Delegates of the Republic, just like you wanted."

"Yeah," James agreed. "That's one of the reasons we came here."

"And maybe discover the traitor in the Senate." Zatanna added on.

Katooni placed her hand to her head, reaching out to the Force. "That's strange…" she said, causing everyone to turn to her. "I don't sense the traitor here."

"I thought you said you couldn't sense who the traitor was." Rocket asked.

"We can't sense the _identity_ of the traitor, but we can sense their _thoughts_ ," Ahsoka clarified. She placed her hand to her head as well and reached out to the Force, reading the minds of everyone. "And you're right, Katooni," she said as she looked to her Padawan. "I can't sense the thought of the traitor anywhere."

"Are you sure that they're not using some sort of mental barrier to protect themselves from getting their minds read?" Saw asked.

"Yeah," Artemis agreed. "You remember the ORDER Troopers we faced in Bialya back on Earth before they turned good. You couldn't get anything out of them."

"I still don't like the way this looks," Sarah pointed out once again. "I know I am one to oppose war, but none of this looks right."

Robin nodded. "I agree with you there," he said. "We can talk about it with Padmé after the Senate Hearing. I'm sure she might have the same thoughts too."

Lux nodded before giving Ahsoka a quick peck on the cheek. "I must join King Dendup for Onderon," he said as King Dendup arrived with General Tandin. "I'll be back after the Hearing, I promise."

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "See you soon."

Lux smiled and went to King Dendup so that he could represent Onderon. The Young Justice made their way to their own booth as Padmé and Mas Amedda rose from the main podium. As soon as they were present to the whole Senate, a hologram of Chancellor Palpatine came up next to the two.

"People of the Republic, I come to you in this rare occasion to declare a ceasefire," Padmé announced. Everyone started to mutter about the situation with concern. "We are not the only ones who have experienced this, for the Separatists are experiencing this same crisis. Without ammunition for both sides, we are unable to fight."

" _And all transactions, transfers and transportation to the Banking Clan to gain money for such supplies have been cut_ ," Chancellor Palpatine announced. " _While I am on Earth, I do not have the power to travel there and fix the problem, nor can I grant Chancellor Amidala the permission to investigate, as I must be there personally to give her such a responsibility_."

"With the halt in the Clone Wars, I believe we must start what we failed to do long ago," Lux Bonteri said as he floated up in his booth. "Resume peace negotiations with the Separatists so that the Clone Wars may finally come to an end!"

Half of the Senate was in uproar. The other half cheered as Bail Organa floated up in his booth with his wife.

"I agree with Senator Bonteri!" Bail Organa announced. "Though peace negotiations have failed before, it is not too late to start again to find a way to end the War."

"But what of the Clones?" Connor asked as he brought the booth of the Young Justice up to the center. "What will happen to them if you decide to end the War here and now?"

"We will have to stop all manufacturing of Clone Soldiers if the War comes to an end," Mas Amedda announced. "The remaining Clones will be discharged from duty."

"You can't do that!" Connor yelled, causing everyone to gasp, including Chancellor Palpatine. "They may not be my flesh and blood, but they _are_ my Brothers!"

"Connor, calm down…" Miss Martian said as she tried to reach out to her boyfriend.

"You don't have the right to dehumanize my Brothers, Clones like me!" Connor went on. "My Brothers are equal people, just like all of us!"

"Connor… I am sorry," Padmé said calmly. "If the War _does_ end, we will find a peaceful solution for the Clone Troopers to be treated equally among us all."

"And what of the Jedi?" Miss Martian asked as she floated off of the stand and into the center of the Senate. "What are to become of them once this War is finished?"

"Miss Martian," Mace Windu said as he, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Luminara floated up from their own stand. "Once the War is over, the Jedi will broker peace with the other Systems."

"Yes," Master Luminara said as Barriss tried to smile at her. "Some Separatists will not be willing to give up the Systems they are in control of, so we must travel to negotiate a deal with them… to satisfy us all."

"Forgive me for my friends, Chancellors," Ahsoka spoke up. "They are too worried about what might happen to everyone who fought for us to win the War."

"It is quite alright, Ahsoka," Padmé said. "That is something I worry about as well."

" _But for now, let us take this time to enjoy the ceasefire and remember what time was like before the Clone Wars took over_ ," Chancellor Palpatine said. He turned his attention to Padmé. " _Chancellor Amidala, I look forward to peaceful times ahead of us should this halt in the War continue_."

"One can only hope, Chancellor," Padmé said with a bow. "Thank you for attending this meeting."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine nodded. " _Keep up the good work_." He said respectfully before he signed off.

As Chancellor Palpatine signed off, Robin was busy with his hologlove. Jaybo took notice of this and raised an eyebrow.

"Robin, what are you up to?" Jaybo asked. "We're supposed to have our attention focused on the Chancellors!"

"I'm doing something else right now," Robin replied. "I'll tell you about it after the meeting's done."

Padmé turned back to everyone else. "Now, we will take the advice of the Chancellor and use this time to our advantage," she announced. "If you wish to talk with me, come to my office. If you have other needs to attend to, you will be given free transportation from my personal guards to go where you need to go," she explained. "Meeting adjourned."

Robin looked to Miss Martian as she flew back to the pod. " _Miss M, I need you to call on the Bioship_ ," he said as Ahsoka and Miss Martian turned to him. " _There's something I need to share with you_."

" _I'm on it_ ," Miss Martian said. " _Will this be worth it?_ "

" _I hope so_ ," Ahsoka said. " _We're going to need this ceasefire if we are to find out what's going on here_."

Barriss looked to Ahsoka and smiled before turning to Master Luminara Unduli. She almost gasped at the sight of her former Master smiling at her as the booth carrying the Jedi floated back to its right position.

"Ahsoka, do you mind if I sit out any upcoming mission you may have?" Barriss asked as Ahsoka turned to her. "I think I would like to stay here at the Temple," she explained. "I know I still have a long way to go until I can be trusted again, but there's someone I would like to talk to."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Of course, Barriss," she said. "Whatever you need to do, you can do it."

Barriss smiled once again. "Thank you, Ahsoka," she said. "For this… and for believing in me."

"Don't thank me… prove me right," Ahsoka said in a friendly tone while placing her hand on Barriss's shoulder. "I know you will, but you have to show everyone else too."

"I will," Barriss replied. "I promise."

Ahsoka smiled.

As soon as everyone brought their booths back to their right positions, Ahsoka and Barriss looked to each other and smiled. They shook hands with each other and gave each other a quick hug before Barriss walked off to catch up with Luminara Unduli.

"Master?" Barriss asked, causing Luminara to turn to her. "Um… hello, Master," she said shyly, remembering the last time she was with her old Master. Gaining the confidence she needed, she took a deep breath and breathed out. "How are you doing? It's been a while since we last met."

Master Luminara Unduli turned to Barriss and looked at her for a while. After a moment of silence, she opened up her arms, causing Barriss to smile before the two shared an embrace with each other.

"It is good to see you again, Barriss," Luminara said in a friendly tone. "I have heard about the many good deeds you have done to redeem yourself. I am proud of you."

"I've missed you, Master," Barriss said as a tear rolled down her face. "I've spent so long in my life without your guidance. I don't know what I could have done without your lessons to help me."

"It is alright," Luminara said before taking notice of Ahsoka and the Young Justice. "I see you had help, though."

"Yes," Barriss said with a smile. "They helped too. I have a lot to talk about with you."

"And with there being no War to fight at the moment, I would be happy to hear all about it." Master Luminara said as she and Barriss walked away back to the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice smiled at the sight of Barriss reuniting with her old Master. Lux took notice as he came over and smiled as well, coming up alongside Ahsoka.

"Really gets you right here," Ahsoka said as she tapped her chest where her heart would be. "Doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," Aqualad said before turning to Robin. "Robin, what did you have to tell us?" He asked.

Robin looked around as James, Henri and Sarah came over. "It's best that we talk about this without the presence of the Senators nearby," he whispered. "If any of them were to hear about this, there would be an uproar."

"We'll talk outside on the Landing Dock." Ahsoka said.

The Young Justice, Sarah, James and Henri all nodded before they went out to the Landing Dock.

At the Landing Dock, the Bioship was hovering over, waiting for the Young Justice to arrive. Two Senate Commandos passed by it before the Young Justice came over. Miss Martian looked to it and motioned for it to land down, finally touching down onto the Landing Dock.

Paula looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she looked back to Robin and nodded.

"You're all good to go." Paula said.

"What is it, Robin?" Ahsoka asked. "What did you find out?"

"Well, Sarah had me going on something," Robin explained, causing Sarah to elicit a bemusing smile while raising an eyebrow. "That none of this adds up."

"Well, James, Henri and I _do_ have a long history as reporters." Sarah pointed out.

"Right," Robin said with the same smile and raised eyebrow that Sarah had. "Anyway, I ran some traces from the banking transfers, supply payments and ammunition coming in ever since the shortages were reported…" he started out as he dialed the information he had gathered onto his Hologlove to show everyone. "And it all leads to one place…" he continued before showing everyone the surface of a Planet with several cities suspended in the air under giant arches. "Some place called Cato Neimoidia."

"Cato Neimoidia?" Serra asked. "That can't be right."

"Yeah, it's the home of that Sleemo, Nute Gunray, and his Trade Federation," Ahsoka agreed. "It might have a few mansions and palaces, but there are also arenas for gladiatorial matches and cantinas."

"According to the Republic Database, they are also partners to the Banking Clan," Robin said. "They legally handle part of the money that goes out to all Systems."

"Wait," James interrupted. "What step is it in the money-making process?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Lux asked.

"It's like a printing press," James explained. "First the ink, then the paper, then the press, and finally the finished newspaper," he said. "From what I've heard, the Trade Federation were also part of a boycott on supplies to be brought to Naboo before the Clone Wars started."

"What part does Cato Neimoidia play in creating the Credits for the Galaxy?" Sarah asked further on.

"In the creation of Galactic Standard Credits, Cato Neimoidia is in charge of evenly distributing all money to be made," Lux explained. "There are many Planets where the Credits are made before they go to Scipio, and Cato Neimoidia is one of them."

"We need to find out what's happening on Cato Neimoidia and put a stop to it before this becomes permanent," Aqualad said. "Darth Maul and the Shadow Collective and other non-aligned people may try to use this to their advantage and strike at us while we're defenseless."

"Luckily, the Bioship has its own built-in ammunition," Miss Martian said as the Bioship seemed to chirp. She turned to Ahsoka. "So, what do you say?" she asked. "Are we going to do this?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Agreed," she said. "Although I have some worries about doing this, I feel this is necessary to get things back on track," she added on before turning to everyone else. "Let's move out."

"Ahsoka, if it's all the same, I'd like to stay here and talk with King Dendup," he said. "Even though we visited him on Alderaan not too long ago, I want to catch up with him and talk about some matters that have been on my mind," he went on. He took out Ezra's hybrid blaster lightsaber and handed it to his girlfriend. "I hope you don't mind. After all, with some Senators probably wanting the War to go on still, it looks like I'll have to stay to make sure they don't try anything if any of them hears about this," he pointed out. "I hope you understand."

Ahsoka nodded and took the hybrid blaster lightsaber. "I understand perfectly, Senator Bonteri," she said respectfully. "Remember, if you need us, you know how to contact us."

Lux nodded in agreement. "I'll keep in touch," he said before kissing Ahsoka on the lips, much to the shock of James and Henri and the joy of Sarah and Miss Martian. After a while, the Senator of Onderon released himself, and Ahsoka was left blushing. "May the Force be with you, Ahsoka." He said before walking back into the Senate Building.

"So, the Senator of Onderon, huh?" Sarah asked as Ahsoka continued to blush while feeling her cheek at the same time. "How often do you two… negotiate?"

"Sarah!" James whispered, feeling embarrassed about his own relationship with Sarah as well.

"He can negotiate with me any…" Ahsoka started out before snapping out of her trance. "Why am I saying this out loud?" she asked as everyone looked to her slyly. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, off to Cato Neimoidia!" she announced as she headed towards the Bioship. "The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better."

"Got her there, didn't you?" Katooni asked Sarah as she, Henri and James entered the Bioship.

"Sure did," Sarah said before showing her fist to Katooni. "Nailed it."

Katooni grinned and fist-bumped Sarah. The two bumped fists before they imitated an explosion afterwards.

"You are _so_ evil!" Ahsoka muttered at Sarah embarrassingly.

Miss Martian did her best to hold back a laugh. Ahsoka turned to her and glared, still blushing at the same time, causing the Lost One to chuckle a little before she focused on controlling the Bioship.

"Setting course for Cato Neimoidia," Miss Martian reported as Ahsoka now tried to meditate to calm herself down. "Robin, can you send me the coordinates?"

"On it," Robin said as he plugged his Hologlove into the Bioship's port. He started to type at it. "Sending you coordinates from the Republic Database now." He said before pressing a button, plugging the coordinates to Cato Neimoidia into the Bioship.

Miss Martian read the coordinates plugged into the Bioship's systems. "Received," she acknowledged before lifting the Bioship off of the ground. "Heading to Cato Neimoidia now. Be ready to jump to Lightspeed."

Lux and Barriss watched as the Bioship left Coruscant and into space. The Senator of Onderon sent a small salute to Young Justice before walking back into the Senate Building, where King Dendup and General Tandin were talking with Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin and Mon Mothma.

Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple, Anakin was working on a new lightsaber until he sensed something.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. He looked around before walking over to the console. "Don't look for trouble, don't look for trouble…" he said to himself as he started to try and locate where Ahsoka was while putting his new lightsaber down.

"My King," Lux said as he approached his King and general. "He looked up as Shayla and Mon Mothma smiled at him. "Oh," he said awkwardly. "Forgive me if I was interrupting anything."

"It is quite alright, Senator Bonteri," Shayla said. "We are happy to see a proud Senator busy for his people."

"And to see a member of the Young Justice present makes your presence _all_ the more welcome," Mon Mothma added on. "You are quite alright."

"This is true, Lux," General Tandin said with approval. "We are glad to see you again."

"With the ceasefire currently in place, the Senate has never been so busy," King Dendup said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was hoping for us to talk about continuing the training from when Ahsoka helped us to fight the Separatists," Lux explained. "Should the Republic's forces be spread thin, I wanted to ensure that we could fight for ourselves."

"An interesting proposition," King Dendup said as he placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "What else did you have in mind?"

Back in space, Miss Martian flew the Bioship past the Republic Fleet, resting over Coruscant. Ahsoka used the Force to cloak the Bioship as a Clone Trooper on the bridge of a Star Cruiser almost noticed them.

" _Ahsoka?_ " Anakin asked through the intercoms. " _What are you doing? Why has the Bioship left Coruscant?_ "

"We were just going to do a quick run," Ahsoka spoke up, now calm after meditating. "Just making sure that there's no violence anywhere. After all, Bounty Hunters and mercenaries aren't exactly the kind of people to take kindly to a ceasefire."

At the Jedi Temple, Anakin sighed after hearing what Ahsoka said. " _Understood_ ," he replied back before looking up. " _But report back after you're done. I know from Black Canary that the Young Justice has a tendency to get into trouble_." He said before taking out his lightsaber.

"Understood, Skyguy," Ahsoka replied as James, Sarah and Henri played Dejarik behind her. "Will do."

"And one more thing, if you do run into trouble, and I know you will…" Anakin started out as he placed his lightsaber onto the console. "I'm giving you my lightsaber to use, just in case," he said, causing Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow back on the Martian Bioship. "Just have Zatanna bring it to you. You can return it to me when you get back."

"Understood," Ahsoka replied with a nod. "Thank you, Master."

"Any time, Ahsoka," Anakin said with a nod and a smile. "Good luck… on whatever you're up to," he bid before ending his transmission with, "May the Force be with you."

"You too," Ahsoka said before looking to Zatanna. "Zee, can you summon my Master's lightsaber?"

"Sure," Zatanna said as she held her hand out in front of her. "Nummos Rebasthgil!" She incanted.

Anakin watched as his lightsaber lifted into the air and teleported away. He smiled and used the Force to grab his new lightsaber from the table. He placed it onto his belt before walking away.

Ahsoka looked up as Anakin's lightsaber appeared in thin air and fell into her hands. She smiled as she placed it on her belt.

"I won't let you down, Master," Ahsoka said with her eyes closed. "I promise."

"How are we for Cato Neimoidia?" Serra asked.

"Making the Jump to Lightspeed… now!" Miss Martian called out. "Everyone, Sarah, James and Henri, especially!"

Everyone held on as stars seemed to pass them at the speed of light. Soon, the Bioship made the jump to Lightspeed, taking off into Hyperspace.

James, Sarah and Henri all looked around them with wonder, seeing what Hyperspace was like for the very first time.

"What Moses would have given for a sight like this." James mused.

"You like it?" Jaybo asked. "As Lightspeed suggests, we're traveling at the speed of light, moving past ships and Systems until we reach our destination."

"Not even I can match this speed," Wally spoke up. "Being in a ship traveling through Hyperspace is the closest thing to running this fast on the ground."

"Trust me, even if he tried, he could _never_ go _any_ faster," Artemis added on. "He got fast only one time, and not even _that_ was fast enough to match the speed of traveling through Hyperspace."

"Interesting," Sarah said. "So, only aircraft can travel at this speed?"

"From what we can tell, yes," Saw answered. "It's safe to fly through it, but you can't drop out of Hyperspace until you reach your destination."

"What happens if you drop out early?" Henri asked.

"We try… not to think about it," Ahsoka said before looking to an alert on her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet Monitor. "Hold up," she said, putting her hand up. "We're almost at Cato Neimoidia."

"What are we supposed to expect when we get here?" Rocket asked. "Volcanoes?"

"Acid?" Paula went on.

"A giant killing laser?" Robin went on, causing everyone to look to him with confusion. "Hey, it could happen," he pointed out. "Doesn't have to be now, but it could happen."

"Who would want to make a Planet that can destroy _other_ Planets?" Ahsoka asked.

On Earth, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was looking at the designs of the Geonosian Weapon delivered to him by Count Dooku before the start of the Clone Wars. He narrowed his eyes at the design, resembling a Planet, before shutting it off and walking out with his bodyguards, where a report of what seemed to be a giant reptilian monster attacking Happy Harbor was showing on the television nearby.

"Here we are," Miss Martian said as she pulled back on the Bioship Controls. "Cato Neimoidia."

"You never mentioned it was so…" Paula started out as everyone looked to what appeared to be clouds almost covering the entire Planet.

"Cloudy?" Ahsoka asked. "Yeah, well it also has oceans, plains and grasslands on it, so there's that."

"Why does every Planet in the Expanded Universe always have a breathable atmosphere?" Wally asked. "I mean, you don't need a suit on every Planet, so what the heck?"

"There's a simple explanation for that," Ahsoka said before looking down to the surface, seeing ruined Republic and Separatist Fighters and Ships scattered across the grasslands. "But it will have to wait."

"What happened _here?_ " Henri asked.

"Before I left the Jedi Order and went to Earth, where I started my new life, Anakin and I were leading Republic Forces against the Separatists for control of Cato Neimoidia," Ahsoka started to explain to everyone. "Anakin and I were in our Starfighters, leading our sky forces. We were doing fine until Buzz Droids were deployed."

"Those annoying Droids that do nothing but take ships apart?" Artemis asked. "I _really_ hate those things."

"That's them, alright," Ahsoka acknowledged with a nod. "They destroyed my Master's Starfighter," she went on. "I saved him, but he lost his Ship. After that, we were called back to the Temple by Master Yoda when it was bombed."

"So the Separatists won the battle?" James asked.

Ahsoka looked down, recognizing every ship from the battle, all wrecked and damaged. "From what I can tell, nobody won," she said grimly. "All of the Ships down there are from the exact same battle from when I was last here. Don't know why any of the wreckage didn't get cleared, though."

"The parts look worn out, so it doesn't look there was a recent battle here, not since everyone was called back to the Temple after the Bombing," Serra noted. "I don't sense any cadavers down there either, so the bodies were taken away."

"Wait," Saw said, pointing down to a ship down below. "Was that ship part of the Battle of Cato Neimoidia?"

Ahsoka looked down, seeing a Sheathipede-Class Shuttle. "That's brand new, and it wasn't even in the fight," she mused. "The Separatists must know we're here too."

"Hey, what's that?" James asked, pointing down to something carved into the ground. Everyone looked towards it, seeing an engraving of what appeared to be a skull of some sort.

"I don't know," Ahsoka replied. "But we'd best get to the City and find out what's going on."

"Wait," Paula said, pulling up a hologram of an abstract version of the symbol. "I've seen this before… back on Mandalore!"

"Death Watch." Superboy muttered.

"You mean the Shadow Collective," Serra said. "Looks like Maul and the DarkSiders must be here too."

"In that case, you'll need these," Saw said as he handed blasters to James, Sarah and Henri. "Maul and the DarkSiders show no mercy to anyone, not even civilians."

"If he brought Thawne with him this time, I'm ready for him!" Kid Flash exclaimed enthusiastically. "I've been working on my speed, and I'm ready for anything he throws at me."

"Thawne?" Sarah asked.

"The Reverse-Flash," Artemis explained. "Long story."

"Expect heavy resistance," Ahsoka ordered. "We haven't seen the DarkSiders for a while, so they might have some new tricks up their sleeves."

"Right," Miss Martian said as she descended the Bioship. "I'll land us down over here." She said, directing the Bioship towards a landing platform.

"Right," Ahsoka said before turning to her friends, as well as Sarah, James and Henri. "Get ready."

The Bioship landed down on the platform after hovering over cautiously for a brief moment. As soon as it landed, the ramp lowered from behind, and everyone came out. As soon as they were on the platform, they looked around and started to scan the area.

"So, are there trials to become a member of the Young Justice?" James asked as everyone looked around cautiously.

"Don't do anything we would do." Robin said, getting a nod from all three reporters.

"And don't do anything we wouldn't do." Zatanna added on, getting Sarah to raise an eyebrow with a confused look on her face.

"You're in a little grey area," Ahsoka clarified, pinching a little bit of space with her fingers. "Right about there."

All of a sudden, Superboy heard something. He turned around and got himself into a ready position to fight.

"What is it?" Miss Martian asked as she reached for her Crossguard Lightsaber.

"We're not alone," Connor explained before punching into the air, revealing a dark figure in Mandalorian Armor and a helmet resembling a grotesque version of General Grievous's face.

"What _are_ those?" Ahsoka asked.

"Some sort of cloaked Death Watch Devil Commando," Connor deducted. "Looks like Maul has been enhancing his army."

"So you're the Young Justice?" The new Trooper asked. He let out a chuckle before taking out a blaster with s blade on the barrel. As he spun it around, more Troopers like him appeared out of thin air, armed with the same weapons. "I've been waiting for this chance to kill you for a long time."

"You're going to have to wait a little longer," Ahsoka quipped before turning to James, Sarah and Henri. "Get somewhere safe," she ordered. "We've got this."

"Yeah, sure," James said as Ahsoka, Serra, Katooni and Miss Martian all activated their lightsabers. "No problem."

The new Troopers fired at the Young Justice, only for Ahsoka and Serra to deflect the shots. Robin tossed his birdarangs around, causing the new soldiers of the DarkSiders to disappear in clouds of smoke.

"What?" Katooni asked. "Where'd they go?!"

"Stay sharp," Ahsoka told everyone. "Looks like these new goons know who they're up against."

All of a sudden, one of the Troopers appeared out of thin air, shooting at Ahsoka. Aqualad took notice of this and gasped.

"Get down!" Aqualad called out, pushing Ahsoka out of the way. He formed a shield with his Water-Bearers before another Trooper appeared and kicked him from behind.

"These guys can teleport!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "That would be so cool if they weren't going to kill us!"

"It's not teleportation." Artemis said.

"You always ruin the fun." Kid Flash complained.

Artemis took out an arrow performed an offhand shot a couple meters away from where the Trooper vanished. Some smoke came out from the arrow, showing the silhouette of the Trooper.

"It's camouflage," Artemis corrected her boyfriend. "These Troopers are moving through shadows, like Lady Shiva does."

"Maul really wants us dead, doesn't he?" Katooni asked.

"You have no idea," Ahsoka said before she used her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet to shoot at the camouflaged Trooper. The Trooper fell dead to the ground, but the rest of the squadron came out of hiding. "Let's go!"

Serra slashed at two Troopers, both using their bladed blasters to attack her. She blocked one of their blades before spinning around, stabbing the Trooper in the back before sending another of the Troopers off of the edge.

Superboy ran and punched a Trooper in the helmet. The Trooper took the hit before punching back at him. Connor held his ground before sending a fast flurry of punches at the Trooper. The Trooper wobbled in place for a minute before his body slumped over.

Kid Flash raced and attacked more of the new Troopers, knocking as many as he could out of the air before more of them disappeared.

"Let's see you hide from _this!_ " Kid Flash spat, spinning around his hands quickly. He spun around like a tornado, using the wind to expose where the Troopers were hiding before Artemis shot energized arrows at each of them, sending them out of the sky.

Saw took out his pistol and shot at several Troopers, sending them to the ground before using his sword blaster hybrid weapon to slash more down. He shot down another Trooper before three more shot at him. Saw performed a barrel roll to avoid getting hit before he shot back, managing to hit each Trooper square in the chest.

Jaybo took out two grenades and rolled them along the ground. They both let out smoke, revealing the locations of five hidden Troopers. Drol grinned and picked up one of Robin's birdarangs, tossing it at the Troopers before blasting them all away.

Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Katooni all fought back to back as Troopers advanced on them, disappearing and reappearing randomly. Robin ran in and kicked one of them away before Paula shot two more down. Rocket and Zatanna managed to slash a couple more away before ten more advanced on the three Jedi.

Katooni ran at one of the Troopers, slashing at him just as he slashed back at her. Their blades ran past each other, but Katooni dodged the blade of the Trooper and damaged part of his right shoulder armor. She elbowed his hand, knocking his weapon out of his hand before using it to shoot two more Troopers away. She took her lightsaber out of the Trooper's shoulder before slashing him across the waist, killing him immediately.

Three Troopers shot at Miss Martian, who used her crossguard lightsaber to deflect their shots. She ran forward, still continuing to deflect shots before turning herself intangible, phasing through the blasts before reappearing in front of them. With a single Soresu stroke, she took down the Troopers. However, one more appeared behind her. He was about to shoot her down until he was shot in the back.

"Huh?" Miss Martian asked as she turned around.

The Trooper fell to the ground. Behind him were James and Henri, both with their blasters aimed.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah," Miss Martian replied before sending a two finger salute. "Thanks."

Ahsoka deflected the blasts of three Troopers with her personal lightsaber in her left hand while using Anakin's lightsaber in her right. She spun around and sent some of the blasts back at them before tossing her lightsaber at one of the Troopers. The Trooper fell dead before the other two disappeared.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, using the Force to sense where the Troopers were. She suddenly sensed another one joining the battle before opening her eyes again. She leapt into the air and spun around, using an Ataru slash combined with Niman to slash in midair, where sparks appeared. As soon as she landed, three of the new Troopers appeared, their heads falling off. She got up and sheathed her lightsabers, just as the bodies of the decapitated Troopers fell to the ground.

"Maul now knows we're here," Ahsoka said as she turned to the Young Justice and Paula. "We need to keep moving," she said before turning to James, Sarah and Henri. "And you need to stay close to us."

"Don't worry," James said. "We're not getting anywhere out of your sights."

Ahsoka nodded before turning to Robin. "Scan around," she ordered. "See if you can hack into any systems out there."

"On it," Robin replied as he tapped his Hologlove. "You'll be the first one to know once I pick up a signal."

"Let's keep going," Aqualad said. "Although I don't have the Force, I sense Maul might be trying to send more troops, probably even Death Watch, to capture us."

"And he won't be taking prisoners," Paula added on. She turned to the lift. "We need to find another way around," she told everyone, causing them to turn to her. "He'll want us to use that lift."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"Watch," Huntress said. She took out an empty grenade and tossed it towards the lift. As soon as it rolled on, an explosion went off. "I've been an assassin before, so he'll expect us to think logically."

"Jedi don't think with logic, they use instinct," Ahsoka remarked. "Besides, you think with logic, you're not thinking at all."

"Well, I was here on a Mission before you left, so I know the way around," Serra said to Ahsoka. She pointed off in a different direction, towards a hallway. "That way can take us up," she told everyone. "I know all of the alternate passageways. Not even Maul or Gunray knows about them as well as I do."

"Good work," Ahsoka said as she patted Serra on the shoulder. "Let's go. Time to find out what's _really_ going on," she said to the Young Justice before turning back to Serra, sending her a nod. "Lead the way." She ordered.

Serra nodded as she stepped forward, holding her lightsabers in her hands. She looked back to Ahsoka and sent her a nod, in which she nodded back. Soon, the Shan led the Young Justice towards the hallway, going further into the palace.

Back at the Jedi Temple back on Coruscant, Barriss was walking with her Master through the Garden.

"I sense you are quite conflicted, Barriss," Master Luminara said. Barriss felt as if her heart sank. She could hardly remember when the last time she was referred to as a Padawan before she joined the ORDER. "Tell me, what is troubling you?"

Barriss sighed. "I have done some terrible things, Master," she explained. "I almost tried to kill you, and Ahsoka more than once. I still have my powers that the ORDER gave me, but I do not feel myself," she went on. "Am I worthy to even walk upon the grounds of the Jedi Temple? The place I tried to destroy?"

"You were lost, my Apprentice," Luminara Unduli reasoned. "The Dark Side had clouded your mind. The actions you carried out were out of rage and anger. The actions you carried out when helping Ahsoka, however… those were out of kindness, compassion. These are the qualities of a lost Jedi trying to find redemption."

"Yes, but Master… I'm scared, Master," Barriss said as she stopped walking. Master Luminara turned around to her as she looked down sadly. "What if I lose my way again? What if I take the Dark Side like before? What if I can't learn from my mistakes?" she asked, causing her Master to walk up to her. "What if—?"

"No, my Apprentice, no excuses," Luminara said, cutting Barriss off. "Yes, you may have a long way to go to regain the trust of everyone, but there is nothing more you should have left to prove to me," she said, causing Barriss to look up to her Master. "You have already proven yourself to me…" she started out before finishing up with the words Barriss thought she would never hear her say; "My Padawan."

Barriss smiled hopefully, letting out a single tear. Without holding back, she lunged at her Master, embracing her like a daughter to a mother. Master Luminara Unduli stood a little shocked for a while before smiling and hugging her Padawan back.

Back on Cato Neimoidia, Serra was continuing to lead the Young Justice, Paula, James, Sarah and Henri through the hidden hallway. Sarah, James and Henri all held their blasters at the ready, prepared to fire if any more of the DarkSider Forces tried to attack. While everyone was moving around carefully, Robin was inspecting the faceplate of one of the new Troopers they had faced back on the Landing Platform.

"How long do you think this ceasefire will last?" Rocket asked Ahsoka. "There's no way everyone can stop shooting each other forever."

"I'm not sure, Rocket," Ahsoka replied. "I can never be too sure about anything, even if the ceasefire does last longer than we expect."

"Interesting," Robin said as he looked at the mask, causing Ahsoka and Zatanna to look to him. "From this tech, I recognize some of our own tech, mixed in with Commando Droid technology."

"Wait, you said that these new Troopers use some of our own tech?" Ahsoka asked. "Which kind are we talking about?"

"Our Ghost Mode tech," Robin replied. "I think Maul or, my guess, Ivo, considering Sylas eliminated the terrorist part of the ORDER, might have come across some of our tech from previous battles, reverse-engineering it to successfully recreate a more potent version of the Ghost Mode."

"And created these new Troopers," Jaybo finished up. "We need to find a name for these guys."

"I'm sorry, Ghost Mode?" James asked. "What's that?"

"A way for us to turn completely invisible," Aqualad explained. He pressed his chest, turning his suit slightly darker. "Stealth Mode allows us to blend in." He went on.

"But thanks to my adjustments, we can now turn completely invisible, and can pass through low density obstacles," Drol went on. "Seems like the DarkSiders might have modified it got their own uses, though."

"Right now, we need to stay focused," Serra said. "We can find out how Maul got the Ghost Mode tech later."

"Okay," Kid Flash said before Serra suddenly stopped. "You have my full–"

Kid Flash stopped talking when Serra let out her personal lightsaber, activating one blade and stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed in an offended tone.

"What is it, Serra?" Katooni asked.

"Maul's probe droid," Serra whispered, pointing to a black probe droid with red eyes in the air. "He may already know we're here, but if that sees us or hears us, more Troops will be sent to deal with us, slowing us down."

"Can't we just destroy it?" Robin asked.

"There could be more, and they're equipped with self-destruct mechanisms that can take out a corridor," Ahsoka pointed out. "We need someone to distract it, get it to track something else."

"Well, we can't use human targets," Kid Flash said. "What can we use?"

" _Gonk_."

"What did you say?" Sarah asked.

" _Gonk_."

"Wasn't me. I swear." Rocket said.

"I know what that was," Saw said before a Droid shaped like a crate with four legs walked by. "And I'm glad it came when it did."

Ahsoka smirked before holding her hand. Using the Force, she made the Gonk Droid walk past the Probe Droid. The Probe Droid turned around, following the Gonk Droid before more Probes flew and followed the Gonk Droid.

"Let's go before more come," Serra said as she led everyone out. "Come on!"

Everyone nodded and followed Serra past the Probe Droids. However, unknown to them, one more Probe Droid was watching them.

The Young Justice soon approached a hallway with statues of Neimoidian Soldiers lined up against the walls. Everyone looked around while Sarah took some pictures with her phone.

"I sense that we're getting closer to where we need to be," Ahsoka said as she placed her hand to her head. "Just to the right down the next hall, and then—"

"I think he went this way." A voice said.

"Death Watch!" Paula exclaimed quietly. "We need to hide."

"Everyone, Ghost Mode!" Aqualad ordered, turning himself invisible.

"Wait!" Henri whispered quietly. "What about us?"

Miss Martian looked to one of the statues. A thoughtful look came onto her face. "I think I might have an idea," she said before looking to Ahsoka. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell, yeah," Ahsoka said before she and Miss Martian ran to empty spots without statues. She looked to Sarah, James and Henri. "Hide behind us." She ordered before she and Miss Martian closed their eyes and started to change shape.

Two Death Watch Devil Soldiers walked into the hallway, looking around.

"You think he's really here?" A Death Watch Devil asked.

"I heard voices here," the other Death Watch Devil reasoned. "I'm sure of it."

The first Death Watch Devil looked around. The Young Justice, all in Ghost Mode, stayed completely still before he walked up to two new statues.

"Hey," the Death Watch Devil Commando said. "These weren't here before."

Sarah hid behind one of the statues, holding her breath and not dating to let it out. James held onto her to try and calm her down while Henri hid behind the statue parallel to the one where Sarah and James were hiding behind. All three of them prepared to shoot the Death Watch Devils as they came closer.

"Let me see." The second Death Watch Devil Commando said. He held his hand out to one of the statues, preparing to feel it. However, before he could do so, the sound of a blast going off caused him to stop.

Everyone gaped, especially James, Sarah and Henri. They all turned to see none other than Gar Saxon standing at the doorway.

"Are you done admiring the ancient art here, soldier?" Gar Saxon asked impatiently.

"My apologies, Sir," the Death Watch Devil apologized. "But for a second I thought that—"

"I don't want to hear it," Gar Saxon interrupted. "Right now, we have a more important task at hand. Get back to and find me that man!" He ordered.

The Death Watch Devil Commandos saluted in response before heading out one of the doors. Gar Saxon took one look at the statues before walking away himself.

Superboy listened carefully to the sound of the footsteps of the Death Watch Soldiers. As soon as their sound became faint, he came out of Ghost Mode. He turned to a wall and sent a nod, getting Aqualad to come out as well before the rest of the Young Justice came out of hiding as well.

Sarah sighed with relief as she, Henri and James came out from behind the statues. The two new statues turned into Ahsoka and Miss Martian respectively, all taking a breath of relief.

"We've been in enemy camps and almost got caught, but that was too close." James said as he placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Can we do it again?" Henri asked, getting everyone to look at him with stern looks on their faces. "It was only a joke." He shrugged.

"But did you hear what they said?" Ahsoka asked. "Saxon and the rest of the DarkSiders are looking for someone."

"And it's not us, for once," Zatanna mused. "But who do you think Saxon was talking about?"

"I have s bad feeling we might find out," Serra said as she turned to see a doorway leading to a hallway that looked exactly the same one they were in. "I know my way around this place, and that was definitely not there before."

Everyone looked to the hallway as Serra walked towards it.

"You're sure it's just not a new addition to this place?" Katooni asked.

Serra said nothing and looked at the hallway closely. She leaned in and placed her hand out, suddenly touching something propped in the doorway.

"It's a one-way mirror," Serra said. "But whoever put this up camouflaged this well so that whoever was on this side wouldn't see themselves."

"So let's go through it!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "I've always wanted to be Alice."

"Hold it, Ginger," Artemis said, grabbing her boyfriend by the collar. "Mirrors shatter and make noise."

"And if we break it, it could attract the attention of the Death Watch," Paula added on before looking to Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Katooni. "Can you quietly move it?"

"Sure thing," Ahsoka said before looking to her Padawan. "You wanna give it a go?"

"You're asking me?" Katooni asked in surprise.

"It will be a good test of how far you've come in using the Force," Ahsoka reasoned as she sent Katooni a smile. "Go ahead."

Katooni nodded and stepped up, holding her hand out. "Here I go." She said. She took a deep breath and reached out with the Force.

Everyone watched as Katooni started to move the one-way mirror away from the door. Slowly but surely, the mirror moved without making a sound. However, from behind the mirror stood a turret. Katooni heard it charge up and took out her lightsaber, throwing it at the turret, causing it to explode.

"Nice going, Katooni." Ahsoka said with a smile and her hands on her hips as Katooni regained her lightsaber.

"I learned from the best." Katooni replied.

"What was in there?" Sarah asked. "Someone must be hiding there if they had to put up a laser turret as a second defense."

"Let's find out," Ahsoka said as she reached for her lightsabers. "Get ready." She ordered everyone.

The Young Justice, Paula, Sarah, James and Henri all nodded as they followed Ahsoka into the room.

Inside of the room, a man stood armed with a blaster in the shadows. As soon as Ahsoka and the Young Justice entered, he came out of the shadows. The man had brown hair, green eyes and clothes that were a mixture of both light and dark brown, with the suit being mostly dark brown. The clothes were rugged, as was the hair.

"Don't move!" The man ordered. "You're not taking me!"

"Calm down," Aqualad ordered. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Tell the Banking Clan I won't fund them anymore," the man ordered. "Not until they provide me safety first."

"You're with the Banking Clan?" Sarah asked.

The man narrowed his eyes at Ahsoka and the Young Justice. He eyed down to see the lightsabers hooked onto Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Serra and Katooni's belts before looking back up.

"Are you with the Republic?" The man asked.

"Us, we're neutral," James replied. "Them, yes."

"But we're just here to find out the cause of the sudden bankruptcy," Ahsoka added on. "Now, please put down your weapon, and maybe we can talk."

The man kept his blaster aimed for a while. After a moment, he lowered it.

"Thank you," Miss Martian said. "Don't worry, you can trust us."

"But who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi Knight," Ahsoka said before gesturing to everyone else, each nodding as she said their names. "This is Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Serra Keto Shan, Jaybo Hood, Saw Gerrera, my Padawan Katooni, Huntress, and the reporters from Earth; James, Sarah and Henri," she introduced. "Now… who are you?"

"My name is Clovis… Rush Clovis," the man replied. "A former Separatist."

"Nice to meet you—" Ahsoka started out before realizing the name she was told. "Did you say you were Rush Clovis?" She asked.

"Yes," Rush acknowledged as Ahsoka walked forward. "From the Neutral Planet of—"

Before Rush could go on, Ahsoka slapped him across the face, causing everyone to gasp.

"What the Hell?" Rush asked as he felt his cheek.

"That was for Padmé," Ahsoka said while trying to remain calm. "Now I see why my Master doesn't like you."

"You're the Apprentice of Anakin Skywalker?" Rush asked. "That explains the force of that hit."

"I thought all the members of the Banking Clan were Muun People." Miss Martian asked.

"That's not true," Rush remarked. "That's racist."

"I actually agree," Ahsoka said with an eyebrow raised and a dumbfounded look on her face. "It's like some idiot saying everyone from Umbara is evil just because they were Separatists."

"That aside, can we move onto more important matters?" Sarah asked. She walked over to Rush, helping him back up. "If you're with the Banking Clan, then you must know what's causing this unusual ceasefire."

"Indeed I do," Rush replied. "Someone hacked into the system and cut off all transactions to both the Republic and the Separatists," he explained. "Without any money, no additional ammunition can be bought."

"And what about the Supply Ships?" Ahsoka asked. "What's stopped them all of a sudden?"

"Each Supply Ship, no matter the side, must pass through this Planet to pay for safe traverse," Rush continued to explain. "As a member of the Banking Clan, I have been giving the authorization to ships to pass, but not too long ago, someone came here for the Galactic Credit Plates, something I was left in charge of."

"Plates?" Henri asked.

"Like on Earth, there are Printing Plates for money," Ahsoka explained. "In order to make Credits, marked and unmarked, plates are required to make them. Some have them marked, others are unmarked."

"Yes, and because of my authority to access that machine, I am being targeted," Rush added on. "That's why the Death Watch is here. They want me."

"But why?" Robin asked. "Credits can be used by anyone for anything. Why would Maul go through the trouble of making more for himself."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" A voice asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. Standing in the doorway was Darth Maul. He held his Double-Bladed Lightsaber in his hands, ready to activate it. He lifted his head up slowly, giving everyone a good look at the harsh shade of yellow his eyes had.

"You managed to best my Terror Troopers," Maul said. He let out a chuckle. "You're not all that disappointing after all, I suppose."

"Maul!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You dirty, good for nothing maggot! This is low, even for you!"

"Stealing money?" Saw asked. "Looks like the mighty Sith has finally fallen."

"Oh, you think too small, Savior of Onderon," Maul spat, getting Saw to clench his fist. "I'm not looking to take the money… I want to make it."

"The plates will do you no good, Maul!" James spat.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Hiller," Maul retorted. "You see, the crime families of the Underworld are looked down on by the Republic and Separatists alike. There are Credits distributed by the Republic and the Separatists, yes… but what if there were a currency provided by the Shadow Collective instead?" He quibbled, causing Ahsoka's eyes to go wide. "A currency greater than any Bounty Hunter could ever ask for."

"So that's it," Ahsoka said. "You're going to make your own money."

"Ten plates are already in our possession. Soon, with the machine, we shall produce Credits to distribute to everyone, crime families included," Maul proclaimed. "The currency the Shadow Collective produces will be enough to rally the strongest warriors to our side."

"And with Rush, you'll have the full legal support of the Banking Clan to get away with it!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "That could even support the Rogues Gallery of everyone in the Justice League and the Young Justice combined!"

"Both the Expanded Universe and Earth, ruled by crime," Robin muttered. "Not even Batman can handle all of those people!"

"With everyone using our currency, we will control the Universe with the Shadow Collective ruling over all," Maul said before activating one end of his lightsaber. "All I need… is the Banker of Scipio."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and activated the Xiphon, placing it in a reverse-grip. "You'll have to get past me first!" She exclaimed.

Darth Maul chuckled as he spun around his Double-Bladed Lightsaber. "This will be interesting." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"M'gann, call the Bioship to our location," Ahsoka ordered. "I'll hold off Maul for as long as I can."

"You won't get far." Darth Maul remarked. With that, he lunged at Ahsoka, slashing down at her with his Double-Bladed Lightsaber blazing like a fire.

Ahsoka stood firm and ran back at Maul, striking at him with Ataru using the Xiphon. The sword of Xion and Maul's blade pressed against each other, both Ahsoka and Maul trying to gain momentum over one another. Ahsoka kicked Maul away before shooting at him with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. The Sith Survivor deflected the blasts as they came at him before slowly moving forward. Ahsoka held her ground as the rest of the Young Justice watched before Darth Maul came close enough to her. He slashed down at her with Vaapad, but she cartwheeled away before kicking him to the side.

"What were you saying there, Sith Scum?" Ahsoka quipped, aiming the Xiphon at Maul as he tried to get back up.

Serra and Miss Martian both narrowed their eyes at Darth Maul as he got back up onto his feet. He chuckled as the gears in his robotic legs shifted around.

"I admit, you surprised me," Maul said with a grin on his face. "Your skills have grown since the last time we met… but so have mine." He said before separating his Double-Bladed. He twirled around both of his crimson lightsabers and advanced towards Ahsoka dangerously.

Ahsoka placed the Xiphon in her left hand and held her right hand out to her side. Her Master's lightsaber flew into her right hand and she activated its blue blade before reactivating the Xiphon, letting both blue and black blades shine.

Maul roared and spun around both of his lightsabers, slamming them onto Ahsoka. She held up her lightsabers in an Ataru defense, crossing both of her blades to counter Maul's own. She broke off and slashed at him with the Xiphon, clashing with one of his red lightsabers before jumping over him. Maul looked up and snarled, slashing behind him with his right blade. Ahsoka held up Anakin's lightsaber with Soresu, parrying away the crimson blade before Force-Pushing him back, his metal legs scraping against the ground.

"Give up yet?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't even have a scratch!" Maul spat. At that moment, several Death Watch Devil Commandos ran in, firing at the Young Justice. "But I can assure you, you won't be walking out of this one alive." He spat.

Ahsoka, Serra, Miss Martian and Katooni all used their lightsabers to deflect the blasts that were sent at them. Maul grinned before Gar Saxon fired a rocket from his jetpack towards everyone.

"Maybe…" Ahsoka snarked before snapping her fingers.

Before Gar Saxon's rocket could hit the Young Justice, it instead hit something invisible.

Rush, Sarah, James and Henri all shielded themselves, preparing to be killed, until they noticed what just happened.

"What's this?" Rush asked.

Miss Martian grinned and aimed her Crossguard Lightsaber forward. With that motion, the Martian Bioship revealed itself, the shields up and pulsing from the hit it just took. Maul snarled and tightened the grip on his lightsabers.

"But I'm not so bad with traps myself." Ahsoka said before she shot an energized arrow forward.

"Execute them!" Maul yelled.

The Death Watch Devil Commandos prepared to fire, only for Ahsoka's arrow to be joined by another from Artemis, another from Paula and a final one by Miss Martian. All four formed into ten more arrows, exploding in front of each Death Watch Devil as soon as they hit the ground.

Darth Maul roared and tossed his lightsabers forward, both acting as fan blades that cleared away the smoke from the explosions. Once the smoke was gone, so were the Young Justice, Sarah, James, Henri, and even Rush Clovis.

"Lord Maul," a Death Watch Devil said as he and another ran up to both of his sides. "They got away."

Upon saying those words, Darth Maul's lightsabers flew back to him, decapitating the two soldiers. Maul caught them and deactivated their blades just as the bodies hit the floor.

"Find Clovis and bring him to me!" Maul ordered violently to the rest of the still standing Death Watch Soldiers. "Or else you're next."

Inside of the Bioship, cloaked and floating around the city, Sarah and Serra were both helping to patch up Rush. They placed gauze on some of the parts of his body that were injured while Paula brought him some new clothes that did not look so rugged.

"Thank you," Rush said before Serra gave him some tea. He smiled and drank a little bit of it. "I am in your debt."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Miss Martian said as she brought up some security footage from around the cities. Each angle showed Mandalorian Fighters and Death Watch Devil Commandos patrolling the areas. "Looks like Maul's not going to stop until he has you."

"So we need to come up with a new plan," Ahsoka said. "This was meant to be an investigation, not a rescue mission."

"Not to mention we need to find that Printer," Katooni added on. "Maul has ten plates, but they won't do him any good unless he has Rush to authorize the use of it."

"Speaking of…" Ahsoka started out as she turned to Rush. "My Master told me the last time he saw you, he believed the Separatists were going to kill you for helping to undo the poison you did to Padmé," she pointed out, causing everyone's eyes to go wide. "What happened?"

Rush sighed after drinking some more tea. "Whenever I ask myself that, I can hardly believe myself," he started out. "While it's true that I poisoned Padmé, it wasn't my choice. Lott Dod had me do it, for the safety of the latest Droid Factory. I helped Skywalker cure her, and for that, I was left here for the Separatists to decide my fate."

"What did they do to you?" Miss Martian asked.

"Dod wanted to kill me, as did Poggle, but they had other plans for me," Rush went on. "They had me surrender the Banking Clan's control of Cato Neimoidia back to the Separatists, and then place me in charge of enhancing their weapons. I did it for a long time until the Republic invaded."

"Is that how you escaped?" Paula asked.

"Yes," Rush confirmed, giving Huntress a nod. "I took some weapons with me to defend myself, and I was successful over time… until I was targeted by Darth Maul, that is."

"And without your authority, you couldn't transfer any more Credits or authorize any supply runs," Robin deducted. "I take it that you were about to go back and authorize it again until Maul and the Shadow Collective tried to hunt you down."

"Correct," Rush acknowledged. "I had heard that Maul had returned, but leading Death Watch was certainly need to me," he mused. "And to know that he now runs the criminal underworld makes things all the more complicated for everyone."

"Well, we're going to make sure that he doesn't get you," Ahsoka said. "We're going to get to that machine and keep it out of all enemy hands."

"Right," Serra said before turning to Rush. "Do you know where the Printer is?" She asked.

"Yes, but I've avoided going there so that Maul can't use it for himself," Rush answered. "I can show you all where it is, but we have to hurry so that Maul and his forces can't get the chance to use it."

"And once you're done, what will happen to everyone?" James asked. "There's a ceasefire, but the minute we fix everything, it will be a bloodbath all over again."

Miss Martian looked to James with surprise. She continued flying the Bioship with her focus on the mission, but now, she had something else on her mind.

"Just tell us where it is, and we'll take care of the rest," Ahsoka said before turning to Miss Martian. "Miss M, get ready to set the coordinates."

Miss Martian remained silent, still with her thoughts running through her head.

"M'gann?" Ahsoka asked as she walked up to her Martian friend. "M'gann, what's wrong?"

Miss Martian sighed. "Ahsoka… I don't know if I can do it," she said. "I don't know if we even _should_ do this."

"M'gann?" Connor asked. "What do you mean?"

"Say that we manage to keep Rush safe, and put everything back the way it was," Miss Martian started to explain. "Will we be able to let there be peace for a little longer… or will we just ignite the War again?"

Ahsoka was about to speak up, but stopped. She looked down and let herself think on what M'gann said. The rest of the Young Justice, Sarah, James, Henri and Rush included, started to think about what to do as well.

"I… I don't know," Ahsoka replied. "We'd be helping to give everyone back their Credits and supplies, and we'd also be helping to stop the Shadow Collective, but to be honest, I'm not sure _who_ we'd be doing a favor."

Katooni looked to Ahsoka and Miss Martian as they continued to try and think. She got up and walked towards them.

"Ahsoka, you might not like hearing this from me, but damn it, you're a Jedi Knight!" Katooni exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her with surprise. "You've fought dangers beyond the Expanded Universe, gone toe to toe with Gemini hundreds of times and won, created SokaTan, and saved everyone with every action you've taken," she went on. "You earned the title of Jedi Knight, so start _acting_ like one! No excuses!"

Everyone, including Rush, continued to look at Katooni with complete surprise. Katooni did not backtrack from what she said, nor did she back down. She remained where she was, looking at Ahsoka sternly.

After a while, James let out a clap. He clapped again before Henri clapped as well. Paula joined in, followed by Sarah and Serra. Ahsoka, Katooni and Miss Martian all looked around as the rest of the Young Justice now applauded Katooni. Ahsoka looked to her Padawan and knelt down, sending her a smile while placing her hand on her shoulder.

"You're wise to tell me this, Katooni," Ahsoka said proudly. "And you're right. I'm a Jedi Knight, and no matter how hard this may be for me, I have to make this decision myself, no matter what the consequences are."

Katooni smiled. "That's my Master," she said. "I knew she was in there somewhere."

"I just needed some help. Thank you," Ahsoka said before turning her attention to the rest of the Young Justice. "Everyone, as you know, there's a lot of risk in doing this. I'd ask anyone who's not willing to go along with the mission to leave, but we're already airborne," she joked, getting some laughs out of everyone. "But with that aside, we need to find that Printer, chase the Shadow Collective away, and do our job not just for the Republic, or for Earth, or for the Jedi, but for the good of everyone in both our Worlds," she announced. "A day may come where we lose… but it is not today. Today, we fight!"

The Young Justice, Rush, Paula, James, Sarah and Henri all cheered as Ahsoka thrust her fist into the air. Everyone else threw their fists into the air as well before the Bioship flew down back towards the City.

On the City, Gar Saxon and his men patrolled around, trying to find Clovis and the Young Justice. Maul walked up to them, his arms placed behind his back as C-3PX walked over with several Terror Troopers behind them.

"Report." Darth Maul ordered.

"We have searched the whole City," Gar Saxon reported as he removed his helmet. "There have been no traces of the Bioship either."

"They are cloaked, meaning they have not left the Planet yet," Darth Maul said. "Rush Clovis will not leave, not while he is an outlaw and a traitor to the Republic and Separatists alike. Do _not_ rest until he is found!" He ordered. "Bring down every structure if you have to. We will create a world for all crime families, no matter what the cost."

At that moment, the sound of an engine roaring through the air went off. Darth Maul and the Shadow Collective looked up as the Martian Bioship flew towards them, firing down. Maul and Gar Saxon stood firm while some of their other forces ran for cover. As soon as it passed, the two looked up again, letting their eyes follow the Organic Ship fly by.

"Looks like they're getting desperate." Gar Saxon mused.

"Ready the turrets," Darth Maul ordered. "We shall drag each body out of the wreckage until Clovis is ours."

"Right away," Saxon said with a nod. "Activate the turret defense systems!" He called out to a control tower.

Several turrets around the city swiveled around, all aiming towards the Bioship. Each of them fired, but the Bioship evader each laser blast sent at it before firing back, taking out some turrets before flying back. Maul looked up before activating one of his lightsabers.

At that moment, Saw leapt out with his blaster sword hybrid weapon cradled in his arms. The Death Watch Devils ran over and surrounded him, aiming their blasters at him from all around.

"You took a great risk coming back here," Darth Maul spat. He looked up as the Bioship circled above Saw. "Where are your friends?"

"Ready to fire Hell at you," Saw spat. "Most of them are with me, hiding in Ghost Mode. I can't tell you where, because honestly, they're so invisible that not even I can see them."

"Then watch them die," a Death Watch Devil Commando spat. "Fire!"

Saw grinned as the Death Watch Devils fired at him. He calmly stood still as the blasts fired around him. Much to the surprise of the Death Watch Devils, they hit nothing, and their blasts hit each other, taking out the squad with Maul.

"Very deceptive," Maul complimented. "You hide your friends well."

"I'm not hiding them," Saw spat before forming his sword from his blaster and taking out a pistol. He shot into the air, getting Wolf and Sphere to come out. "I was just a distraction."

Darth Maul widened his eyes as Wolf leapt at Gar Saxon, tackling him to the ground. Sphere turned into the Supercycle and drove off, revealing Paula, James, Sarah, Henri and Rush in it. The Sith Lord growled and ran to follow them, only for Saw to shoot at the wall, nearly missing him, but getting his attention as he turned around.

Maul chuckled. "It is a nice day to fall at my blade." He spat. "Isn't it?"

"When you get there, send me a postcard!" Saw spat before opening fire on Maul as he ran forward.

Inside of the building, Ahsoka led the rest of the Young Justice. The Supercycle caught up to them as Ahsoka, Katooni, Miss Martian and Serra all took out their lightsabers and activated them.

"Nice plan," Serra said. "But are you sure Saw will be okay back there?"

"He'll hold off Maul long enough for us to find the Printer," Ahsoka said. "With Maul occupied by our most headstrong soldier, we at least have the odds on our side now without a Sith to fight."

All of a sudden, the sound of Sith Lightsabers activated filled the air. Everyone stopped in front of a large door. It opened up, revealing N-K Necrosis and Komari Vosa standing with their lightsabers activated.

"You were saying?" Zatanna asked.

"Looks like you'll just have to settle for second best." N-K Necrosis spat.

"Necrosis?" Ahsoka asked. "I knew you weren't with the Separatists!"

"I told you all you needed to know on Muunilist, Ahsoka," N-K Necrosis spat as he aimed his lightsaber at the Young Justice. "You should know by now that neither the Republic or Separatists will ever win this War."

"Only those like Maul will prevail through all this, and that's why so many of us have sided with him," Komari Vosa went on. "Now, just hand over Rush Clovis, and we'll let… some of you live."

"We'll take our chances," Ahsoka quipped as she aimed both of her Master's lightsabers at N-K Necrosis and Komari Vosa alongside Katooni. "We don't surrender to Sith."

Several Death Watch Devils flew in and fired down at the Young Justice. Sarah, James and Henri fired back before Artemis, Paula and Drol did the same. Miss Martian and Serra deflected some of the blasts before Robin tossed two birdarangs at some of them. One Birdarang teleported across the room, hitting several of the Death Watch Commandos while another exploded, setting off other explosions that took out more of the Death Watch Devils.

Kid Flash ran past several Death Watch Devils, knocking them aside before running up a wall. Everyone watched as he kicked off of the wall, now upside down and facing the Mandalorian followers of Maul. He spun around and sent a tornado at the Death Watch Devils, blowing them away for Zatanna and Rocket to blast them over the edge of the bridge.

Superboy ran at more Death Watch Devils, sliding on the ground and felling them before he got back up and slammed another into the ground. He barrel-rolled through some blasts before kicking away three more. As he cartwheeled in the air, he sent down laser vision on more Death Watch Devils before landing and elbowing two Death Watch Devils away, sending them flying into more Death Watch Devil Commandos flying in the air.

Aqualad slashed at severs Death Watch Devils with his Water-Bearers before forming water whips. He used the whips to grab some Death Watch Devils from afar before slamming them onto the ground. As soon as he was free, he formed his swords again, slashing two across the chest before forming water hammers and slamming four more away.

Outside, Saw continued to fire at Maul, strafing him across the platform before the Sith Lord ran at him, slamming his lightsaber down. Saw held up his hands and grabbed Maul's arm before kneeing him away. He took out his sword and slashed back, clashing blades with Darth Maul before shooting him away again. Darth Maul growled and kicked at Saw, only for Wolf to jump at him and knock him away.

"Good boy!" Saw called out before shooting at Maul while he was down.

Maul threw Wolf off and deflected Saw's blasts. Saw continued to shoot him down until Maul leapt at him in the air. Saw shot at him, managing to graze his shoulder before using the barrel of his Rifle to slam him back.

"I'd love to stay and fight, but my friends need me right about now," Saw said as Wolf ran to him. Maul got up, as did Saxon. "But here's a little gift for you so you won't miss me." He quipped before tossing a grenade at the two and running back, shooting the top of the door and separating himself from Maul and Saxon.

Maul caught the grenade and tried to cut it with his lightsaber, only for it to do no effect. The Sith Lord grinned and tossed it towards the debris, clearing it away.

"That was… anticlimactic." Maul mused before he and Gar Saxon made their way after Saw and Wolf.

Ahsoka ran and slashed at Komari Vosa, using Niman and Shien to push her back. The fallen Apprentice of Count Dooku used her lightsabers to counter all of Ahsoka's moves before striking back with a combination of Vaapad and Soresu. The two pressed red and blue blades against each other, both trying to gain momentum over one another. Ahsoka eventually kicked Vosa away before spinning around and slashing at her with both of her azure lightsabers, pushing Komari Vosa back once again.

At the same time, N-K Necrosis slashed at Katooni from both sides with his red blades. Katooni used her lightsaber to fend off his strikes, stepping backwards carefully while avoiding any other attacks. He slammed her lightsabers down on her, causing her to use Shii-Cho to keep her ground before sweeping her legs under his, getting him to break off his attack. N-K Necrosis snarled and slashed at Katooni low, but she curled herself up and leapt through the attacks before landing and slashing him back with Makashi. N-K Necrosis parried off each of her jabs before she ran and slashed at his shoulder plating, causing him to groan and fall to the ground.

Miss Martian and Serra both stood back to back, taking down as many Death Watch Devils as they could. However, some Terror Troopers came out and shot at them, causing them to dodge out of the way.

"This remind you of anything?" Serra asked.

"Yeah, Kyd Wykkyd!" M'gann exclaimed. "But if these guys can camouflage and reveal themselves at will…" she started out.

"Then we can track them down!" Serra finished up. "Let's do it!"

Miss Martian and Serra both closed their eyes. Using the Force, they managed to track down the Terror Troopers. Once they locked onto where they were, they opened their eyes and slashed out wide using Ataru. The two held their stances before six Terror Troopers came out of thin air, each with gashes across their chests. They all fell to the ground just as Serra and Miss Martian deactivated their lightsabers.

Paula struck at more Death Watch Devils with her Bō Staff, slamming each one away before they started to fire at her. She turned and started to deflect the blasts before separating her staff into her twin tonfas. She spun them around and ran at the Death Watch Devils, easily deflecting each blast before using the blasters in them to shoot back. The Death Watch Devils were shot away as Paula came close and shot them before forming her Bō Staff again and slashing them all away.

Ahsoka and Komari Vosa both ran at each other, slashing at each other high with Ataru before turning around and slashing at each other again. Ahsoka used her left lightsaber to parry off an attack before trying to send a Makashi jab at Vosa. Komari Vosa parried it away as Ahsoka brought both of her lightsabers down onto her, causing the Leader of the Bando Gora to hold up her crimson lightsabers in defense.

"You are determined to do this the hard way, aren't you?" Komari Vosa asked. "You know I was trained by Count Dooku, right?" she asked as she brought her blades down, the two now staring each other down as they circled one another.

"I've faced the Apprentice of Dooku before," Ahsoka spat. "You're nothing like her!"

Komari Vosa growled. Ahsoka grinned and broke off with her, knocking her off-guard before kicking her away. Vosa only staggered back a little, but Ahsoka placed both of her lightsabers in reverse-grip and barrel-rolled at her, slashing at the ground, Komari Vosa held her stance and tried to fend off against Ahsoka, but the Togruta Jedi Knight was coming at her too fast. Eventually, she knocked her back, scratching her shoulders as she was sent rolling away.

Ahsoka landed back down and panted. Before she could attack again, she heard some slow clapping.

Everyone turned to see Darth Maul and Gar Saxon approaching, with Saw shooting at them while Wolf ran to Connor's aid. Saw shot one more blast before running over to help Serra.

"Very well-played, Tano," Maul said. "You have indeed impressed me."

"Give it up, Maul," Ahsoka said as she walked over in front of Rush Clovis. "You're not taking Rush, dead or alive!"

"Then I suppose you won't be either," Darth Maul said before holding his hand out. Everyone prepared to fight back if he used the Force on any of them, but instead, all of the jetpacks of the deceased Death Watch Soldiers lifted into the air and were all slammed together, crunching up into a ball and ticking. "Some days, you just can't get rid of a bomb." He said before he, Saxon and the rest of his remaining forces walked away. A Mandalorian Fighter flew over and picked them up before flying away.

"Rocket, can you hold this?" Ahsoka asked. "If this goes off, it will destroy three quarters of the City!"

"Pressure me like that and I will _purposefully_ let it go off!" Rocket spat before stepping forward and feeling her wrists. "Everyone, stand back!" she ordered, getting everyone to step back before she placed her hands out, creating a barrier around the makeshift bomb.

The Young Justice, Rush, James, Sarah and Henri all watched as Rocket's body started to spark with electricity. She groaned, trying to hold the bubble for as long as she could. She eventually let out a yell as she threw her hands into the air, causing the makeshift bomb to lift up as well before it exploded in the air, all the way into space. Rocket's suit started to gain cracks before she spread her arms out, causing the bomb to go off and destroy several surrounding DarkSider Ships.

After that, Raquel fell to the ground, panting and trying to catch her breath. Both Aqualad and Ahsoka immediately ran up to her, helping her get back up on her feet.

"Rocket, you okay?" Aqualad asked. Everyone looked to her as she groaned. "Rocket?" he asked again.

"Don't be so damn loud," Rocket replied weakly, causing everyone to smile before she turned to Ahsoka. "Guess I really _can_ hold an explosion." She said.

"Great work," Ahsoka said before turning to everyone else. "Good work, all of you."

Rush Clovis stepped up. "I must say, I'm impressed," he said. "Never before have I seen such teamwork."

"What can we say?" Robin asked. "We're traught."

"Um… right," Ahsoka said while rubbing the back of her neck. She let Aqualad carry Rocket before she walked over to Rush. "Think the machine is safe now?"

"Yes, it's right over there, in that room," Rush said, pointing to a room behind the one where Komari Vosa and N-K Necrosis were waiting for them earlier. "It's safe, but it's probably best to bring it somewhere safer, just to make sure no one will try to come after it again."

"That sounds like a good idea." Serra said.

"And now, I need to resume all transactions, Credit transfers and supply runs," Rush said. He looked to Ahsoka and Sarah. "Can you two come with me?" he asked.

"Of course." Sarah replied.

"Sure," Ahsoka said before looking to Serra. "Can you help M'gann get the Printer to the Bioship?"

"Sure thing," Serra replied before sending a nod to the Young Justice. "Let's go."

Inside of a terminal room, Rush, Ahsoka and Sarah worked at several controls, with Rush at the center terminal.

"This shall resume all transactions and bring everything back to the way it was before," Rush said as he pressed some buttons and typed away. "I just need some more time before finishing it up."

"Before you do…" Sarah started out, causing Ahsoka and Rush to turn to her. "May I make an announcement… to the whole Galaxy?"

On Coruscant, every Senator and Jedi were talking with each other. The same was happening on every other Planet.

On Earth-16, Alfred was driving Barbara, Jason and EmJay to Gotham Academy. As they were doing so, every communication relay of all kinds started to turn on.

"May I have your attention, please?" Sarah asked through the speaker back on Cato Neimoidia. "My name is Sarah Phillips-Hiller. I am with the Young Justice, and we are about to restore the supply runs and Credits to everyone, but before guns blaze again, listen to what I have to say."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Chancellor Amidala listened to what Sarah was saying, as did everyone else.

" _War. It is all that is going on now. On Earth and in the Expanded Universe_ ," Sarah said. " _We have casualties every day, both on and off the battlefield. It may be what we live by, but we are better than that. We err, yes, but to err is human, and we must forgive each other for our errors. To forgive is divine_ ," she went on. " _Brave soldiers on all sides have given their lives to help let us live on, and we must honor not only our men, but the men of our enemies. The tensions between us run deep, that they may very well be insurmountable, but I implore both sides, for one day more, to come together as allies and honor this rare ceasefire that has been bestowed onto us so that the injured and deceased may be honored in the name of us all. There may come a day when our courage fails us, when we forsake our friendships and break the bonds of fellowship, but today is not that day, but perhaps in showing our humanity… We might just save it_ ," she finished up. " _Please… take this time to cease fire for a little longer, just for us to remember and honor those who have fallen. Honor or not, we must remember them_."

Sarah ended the transmission and looked to Ahsoka. "Do it."

Ahsoka nodded and patted Sarah on the shoulder before turning to Rush. She sent him a nod. He nodded back and sent his authorization code. Soon, all transactions were up again, as were the supply ships.

" _Ahsoka?_ " Miss Martian asked through the Psychic Link. " _We have the Printer, and we're waiting for you to join us_."

" _We'll be there_ ," Ahsoka replied. " _We're on our way_."

"Let's go," Sarah said. "If they decided to ignore my message, we had best prepare for gunfire."

The Bioship took off from cat Neimoidia and into Hyperspace. Rush sat down while Miss Martian listened in to all frequencies. Everyone waited to hear distress calls coming in, but much to their surprise, all was quiet.

"I can't believe it!" Miss Martian exclaimed. She looked to Sarah and smiled. "Sarah, they listened! They've listened to your words!"

The Bioship came out of Hyperspace, looking over several Planets. Each of them had Republic and Separatist forces laying down their arms and praying.

"Isn't it astounding how the words of one can affect the hearts of so many?" Sheev Palpatine asked Superman and Batman back on Earth.

"Even the Wars around the Globe have stopped," Superman said. "We must honor our fallen comrades as well."

"Yes… we must." Palpatine said with a smile.

"So, where do we take you, Rush?" Saw asked.

"To Scipio, my home," Rush replied. "But do you think you could keep my involvement in this a secret?" he asked. "Both sides are not ready to welcome me back yet," he explained. "Do not tell anyone about met until the time is right. That is my only request."

Ahsoka nodded. "Of course," she said. "You've earned our trust completely."

"There is a safe house on Scipio where you can take me," Rush said. "I will take care of the rest from there."

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "And… thanks for your help."

"You have my thanks and my eternal gratitude." Rush replied.

The Bioship soon came to Scipio. Instead of flying to the main facility, it flew towards a safe house.

Rush got off with the machine and made his way to the House. Ahsoka and the Young Justice looked to him as he turned around, all sending a salute. He smiled and saluted back before they took off.

Rush went into the safe house. However, once the door closed, he felt that he was not alone.

"Hello, Rush Clovis. I have a proposition for you, one that you cannot possibly refuse."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, how did you like my newest Chapter? This one took me a long time to do, so I hope you like it. Please thank **MinuteMan76** for helping me out with this Chapter. I couldn't have done it without him. I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy **Fourth of July** , everyone! See you soon!


	9. Aggressive Negotiations

Hello there, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you on **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound** for **Force Friday 2017**! Did you all enjoy my latest Chapter for the **Fourth of July**? I saw the Reviews, and I am so glad that you did. It feels so great to have come so far and be able to do so much for everyone. I know I'm doing a lot for all of you, but by liking my Stories, you're doing a lot for me too. For that, I thank you all. I would especially like to thank **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, Dash Mistress 48, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Just a Crazy-Man, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers, and while I'm at it, not on the gratefulness note, but on a sour note to the cyber-bully around this site, a screw-you to **Doom Marine 54**. Other than that, thank you to everyone who has supported me. I'm glad to have come so far thanks to your support. Now, before I show you all my new Chapter, please let me address some reviews that you guys left for me. First off, we have **Carlos Jacob**. I can try to introduce Platinum from **DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games** as a bad guy gone good. A call from Earth-16 to the Young Justice and Justice League in the Expanded Universe to tell them how proud they are of them sounds nice. I'll try to do that. Thanks for the idea. You'll have to wait and see what the fate of the ORDER is, especially since Damien Darhk is trying to take over as seen in **Tales of the Neo Young Justice**. I'll consider training from the Expanded Universe for the Young Justice too, as that sounds like a great idea as well. The Young Justice taking pictures of everywhere they've been to in the Expanded Universe sounds good. I'll consider that. Also, thank you for all of the news updates. Now, for newcomer **Travis Middleton**. You'll find out what happened to OceanMaster later on, I promise. Sylas will appear, and you will see what he has been up to, I promise that too. I'll think about Vandal Savage and the Light secretly working against Darth Sidious. I plan on having Tony Zucco appear in my Story at some point, so don't worry about that. Darth Maul was able to escape Darth Sidious from Mandalore through the Dark Side of the Force, but to know exactly how, you'll have to wait and see. Palpatine can visit other countries and see other leaders, but I'm not so sure about Trump since he isn't everyone's favorite president. Schools about Jedi and Sith History sounds like a good idea for Earth-16, thanks for suggesting that, as well as people in the Expanded Universe learning about Earth. I'll try to show what James, Sarah, Henri and Moses have been up to, I promise. Thank you for your Reviews. Now, with all questions answered, here's my brand-new Chapter! This one come from an idea by **TheGreatGodzilla**. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 9: Aggressive Negotiations

 _ **In memory of those affected by Hurricane Harvey**_ …

 _There is no such thing as perfect_.

 _ **Torn apart by War! As the Clone Wars rages across the Galaxy, Senators of both sides try to rally systems to their cause. The Republic and Separatists struggle to expand their government, competing for the favor of those they negotiate with. Following a ceasefire between all sides, the Young Justice head to Cato Neimoidia, where they find the source of the problem. However, once supply lines and Credit Transfers are restored, the ceasefire continues, giving everyone time they need to focus on delegations again.**_

Ahsoka and the Young Justice walked through the Senate Building, watching as James, Sarah and Henri tried to interview as many Senators as they could get to.

"Nice to have some peace and quiet around here for once," Connor mused as he looked around. "How long do we have before we hear of news from the frontline again?" he asked Ahsoka.

"Sarah asked for twenty-four more hours of ceasefire," Ahsoka said. "And four hours have passed ever since we left Cato Neimoidia," she explained as an Ithorian Senator passed them. "So, we have twenty more hours until we are called back onto the field again."

"It's a good thing everyone listened to her," Kid Flash said. "I'm glad to know everyone listens to people like Sarah."

"Yes, as am I," Lux said as he came over. "Good job, Young Justice."

Ahsoka smiled and walked up to her boyfriend. The two shared a hug with each other before letting go.

"How is everything with King Dendup?" Ahsoka asked.

"Things are going well," Lux replied. "I have been talking to him about beginning new training for our people of Onderon should we come under attack again," he explained. "General Tandin will be put in charge of overseeing their training."

"That's great!" Zatanna exclaimed. "So, when can we expect to go to Onderon and see how that works out?"

"It will take a while," Lux replied. "But rest assured, the Republic will have more soldiers to help defeat the Separatists once we're done."

"Speaking of which," Paula said as she looked over to see Anakin and Padmé coming over. "Here comes the Chancellor."

"So, I'm with Master Yoda, waiting for Ahsoka to start her ceremony, and after the third time I assure him not to worry, I realize two things," Anakin told Padmé, who was chuckling at his story. "I'm the one who's worrying, and I looked like a mess," he said as he let out a chuckle. "I didn't even realize it until Ahsoka pointed it out to me after her ceremony."

"We were together before the ceremony the entire day," Padmé mused. "How did I not even notice?"

"Well, he looked like a girl that day," Ahsoka snarked as the rest of the Young Justice chuckled. "I just didn't know how to break it to him until after I got my new braid extension."

"You're lucky that you're not a Padawan anymore," Anakin snarked back. "I would have taken that piece right back until your next ceremony."

"Whatever you say, Skyguy," Ahsoka said before turning to Padmé. The two bowed respectfully to each other. "Chancellor."

"Ahsoka," Padmé replied. "Thank you, you, the Young Justice, and Sarah, James and Henri, for helping to keep this ceasefire going," she said gratefully. "It will give us more time to negotiate with other delegates."

"No problem, Chancellor," Serra replied. "We were glad to help."

"I am indeed very grateful," Padmé said. "Anyway, I need your help with a negotiation meeting I have planned."

"You've arranged a negotiation already?" Saw asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied. She turned to Ahsoka. "Before you left for Earth, you helped me stop a Bounty Hunter from ruining a planned dinner with the Arthurian Delegates."

"Cato," Ahsoka replied. "Yeah, I remember."

"Yes, well, after I postponed the negotiations, I arranged for a new one during the ceasefire," Padmé explained. "And since there are more of you now, I thought it best to have guards to make sure everything goes as planned this time."

"Whatever it takes to help out, Padmé," Ahsoka said. "But since you're the de facto Chancellor, will you still be representing Naboo and the Senate?"

"I'm afraid I can only do so much with my temporary position," Padmé replied. "Shayla and Mon Mothma have gone to Toydaria to talk with the new king. Bail has gone to Rodia, and Master Sucram Rellik has taken his Padawan, Ko Hoshino, to Tibalt for a training mission while guarding Senator Chuchi."

"So, who's going to represent Naboo while you're Chancellor?" Artemis asked.

"That's… sort of what we wanted to talk to you about," Anakin said. "The Representative of Naboo is waiting for us in Padmé's office."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, as did Lux's and Serra's.

"You don't mean…?" Ahsoka asked as she led the Young Justice towards the Chancellor's Office with Anakin and Padmé.

Everyone arrived at the Chancellor's Office. Inside waiting for them was a Gungan wearing senatorial robes. He turned from the window and waved to everyone as soon as they came in.

"It is." Ahsoka said with exasperation as she placed her hand to her head.

"Hi," Miss Martian said in a friendly tone to the Gungan as she waved back to him. "Ahsoka, who's this?"

"Jar-Jar Binks," Ahsoka explained as Jar-Jar came over. "Representative of Naboo."

"Hold on," Rocket said. "You were comparing Captain Marvel to a guy named Jar-Jar back on Earth."

"How are these two alike?" Kid Flash asked.

"Jar-Jar, I entrust you with helping to ensure that the Arthurian Delegates are satisfied enough to join the Republic," Padmé said to Jar-Jar. "I heard about how well you did on Toydaria, and I am hoping you will do greater with these negotiations."

"Yousa counten on Mesa," Jar-Jar said before looking to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, Isa true Yousa leaden a team now?"

"Yes, Jar-Jar, it is," Ahsoka replied as she gestured to everyone in the Young Justice. "You already know Serra. From Earth, this is Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket and Huntress," she introduced as the members of the Young Justice from Earth nodded as their names were called out. "Also with us is my new Padawan, Katooni, Jaybo Hood, and Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon."

"Isa nice to be meetin' Yousa," Jar-Jar said to the Young Justice. "Mesa Representative Binks of the Naboo. Me Palos can call Mesa Jar-Jar."

"Nice to meet you too," Kid Flash said before covering up his mouth to speak with Ahsoka. "This guy's not like Billy at all. Well, I mean, the voice is here and there a lot, but I think Jar-Jar's good."

"Yeah," Robin chimed in while seeing what he could find about Gungans on his Hologlove. "He looks harmless."

"Ooh, nice holo," Jar-Jar said as he looked to the Hologlove. "Can I try?"

"Oh, sure." Robin replied, causing Ahsoka to plant her face into her palm.

"You're gonna regret that decision." Ahsoka muttered in a singsong voice.

"Ooh, deesa look wizard," Jar-Jar said as he looked through the files on the Hologlove. He came across a file with the symbols of Artemis, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Ahsoka and Serra on it. "What's this?"

"Wait! Jar-Jar, no!" Robin exclaimed. "That's—"

Before Robin could go on, several times individual pictures of Ahsoka, Artemis, Miss Martian, Serra and Zatanna came up, all posed as if they were in a photo shoot.

Ahsoka, Serra, Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna all looked to each other with confusion as they looked at the pictures Robin took of them. Anakin raised an eyebrow in confusion as he and Padmé exchanged looks with each other as well.

"Why do you have photos of all of us?" Serra asked.

"I thought _I_ was the only one who had a photo shoot with you." Zatanna said.

"It's not what it looks like!" Robin exclaimed nervously as he hid the file away. He turned to Jar-Jar, who simply waved at him. "Cut that out!" He whispered in an annoyed tone.

Ahsoka looked to Robin angrily for having all of those pictures of her and the girls. She was about to speak her mind until she remembered that Anakin was watching as well. She quickly regained her composure and turned back to him and Padmé.

"So, Padmé," Ahsoka said while trying not to blow a fuse. "Representative Binks will be… _representing_ … Naboo for you?" She asked.

"I cannot represent the Senate and Naboo in my position as Chancellor," Padmé said. "He _is_ the logical choice… despite what others may say."

"And you want us to help guard the perimeter again?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have to make sure nothing goes wrong with the negotiations with the Arthurian Delegates again," Padmé said. "Bringing them into the Republic could help to expand our Hyperspace Lanes, not to mention gaining a System that the Separatists have failed to bring into the Confederacy."

"We'll do our best to help, Chancellor," Aqualad said. "We promise not to let you down."

"I know," Padmé said as the door opened. "That is why I have called in additional help."

"Who did you recruit?" Saw asked.

"Me." A familiar female Persian voice answered.

Everyone turned around. Much to their surprise, they saw Syrena standing there as the door closed behind her. Instead of her red armor, she was now wearing her original golden armor with the mask off and above her head.

"Alakshmi!" Robin exclaimed. He was about to take out a Birdarang until Anakin grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Robin, it's okay," Anakin said with reassurance. "Alakshmi's on our side."

"That's right, Boy Wonder," Alakshmi confirmed as she stepped up. "As Padmé Amidala is the de facto Chancellor of the Republic while Sheev Palpatine is on Earth, _I_ am in charge of the ORDER while Lord Sylas tends to matters on Earth."

"Are you with his side?" Ahsoka asked. "Did the ORDER turn after Sonia's death?"

"I'm one of the people who turned with Sylas," Syrena replied back. "Others haven't, but that story can wait. I've been called in to help, and to show that the ORDER is changing, I have decided to lend a helping hand."

"That's good to hear," Ahsoka said. She held her hand out. "Welcome aboard, Alakshmi."

Alakshmi nodded and held her hand out, shaking Ahsoka's hand. "Pleasure to be working with you." She said.

"Well, now that we've all been reacquainted again, let's get to work," Anakin said. "Barriss is still spending time with Master Luminara, so you'll have to work with who you have."

"We'll do our best, Master." Ahsoka said with confidence.

"Good," Padmé said. "The negotiations will be taking place at my suite. We can explain what needs to be taken care of there," she added on. "Anakin and I will go on ahead. Since you know the way, we'll see you when you get there."

"Okie-Day!" Jar-Jar said.

"Of course." Alakshmi added on while sharing a confused look with Jar-Jar Binks.

Anakin and Padmé both nodded before heading out, followed by Temple Guards and Senate Commandos.

"So, Ahsoka…" Paula said as Alakshmi tried to keep Jar-Jar from touching one of her swords. "Who are these Arthurian Delegates?"

"King Basim and his wife, Lana," Ahsoka answered. "Very tough people to get along with, but we're doing our best."

"That's it?" Robin asked as he and Rocket came over. "No physical descriptions of them or anything?"

"Are they brown, are they blue, do they have one head-tail or two?" Miss Martian asked further on.

"Nice one, Miss M," Kid Flash said. "Almost sounds like something out of my Sphinx Book."

"They're like Master Voolvif, only more lion-like and less wolf-like," Ahsoka answered before looking to Kid Flash after realizing what he said. "You have a Sphinx Book?" She asked, almost feeling jealous.

"Yeah," Kid Flash replied as if it were an obvious fact. "Don't you?" He asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "Come on," she said as she led the Young Justice outside, where the Bioship was waiting for them. "Anyways, the Arthurian Delegates are a difficult lot. You can call them civilized, but they also don't like to eat with utensils."

"Sort of like Wally?" Artemis joked while tapping Robin's Hologlove arm.

"Very funny." Wally snarked.

"I don't know how Wally eats, but they don't slurp, if that's what you're asking," Katooni said. "Think of them like the Knights in your mythology back on Earth."

"Right," Saw added on. "Regal, direct, but hard to amuse."

"How so?" Rocket asked.

"They're very serious about the War, and don't tend to take jokes lightly," Lux explained. "Me and my mother were present at a meeting between them and Lott Dod. Things didn't go as planned when Dod tried to make a joke about their royal guard."

"Hence the reason why Padmé and I tried to set up negotiations with them," Ahsoka went on. "They accepted the fact that it was postponed after we told them about how Cato tried to ruin it, so now, it seems we have a chance at making peace with them and getting them to join the Republic."

"And since the ORDER doesn't want to bring in any Systems, we're just the neutral party," Alakshmi said. "We can help to balance out any problems should they arise."

"It will be nice to be on guard duty for once," Connor said. "Feels like a nice change of pace."

"It gets boring after a while, trust me," Serra said. "But you'll get to witness how it goes firsthand."

"Well, nothing's gone wrong so far," Robin mused. "Let's meet up with Padmé and Anakin and hope it stays that way."

"Considering everything that's happened up until this moment, I doubt it ever stays like that," Ahsoka said as she led everyone onto the Bioship. "I know the quick way to Padmé's suite, so I'll drive."

"Whatever you say." Miss Martian said as everyone got seated inside.

Jar-Jar looked around with wonder. "Ooh, deesa looking very roomy," he said. "I'm-a think I'm going to like this ship more than the others."

"He's been on other ships before?" Robin asked. "Without crashing them?"

"Well, one crashed on a trip to Florrum, but that wasn't his fault," Serra replied before whispering into Robin's ear, "He was banished by Boss Nass for being clumsy."

Aqualad turned to Serra with confusion, as did pretty much everyone else.

"You can get banished… because you're clumsy?" Robin asked.

"What about being banished for being a flirt?" Artemis snarked while glancing at Wally.

"Ha-ha." Kid Flash sarcastically laughed.

"Oh, it's no joke," Ahsoka said. "Trust me, Jar-Jar has done lots of good things, but they're mostly due to his clumsiness."

"Oh, come on," Zatanna said while rolling her eyes. "No one can be that clumsy."

Ahsoka and Jar-Jar looked to each other awkwardly.

"Well…"

 _Battle of Naboo_ …

Jar-Jar flopped around, causing a Battle Droid caught in his legs to shoot at more Droids, taking them down.

 _Skirmish on Rodia_ …

Battle Droids shot at Jar-Jar while he donned his borrowed Jedi Robes, causing a sea monster to arise and destroy them.

"The Jedi has summoned a monster!" Nute Gunray exclaimed.

 _Fight against the Pirates on Florrum_ …

"Kill him, kill him!" A Weequay Pirate exclaimed as he came out of the burning wreckage of a tank. "He's no Representative, he's a _plague!_ "

 _Dinner on Toydaria_ …

Jar-Jar took several plates and cups from the Toydarians and Neimoidians, tossing them around to form a tower while trying to keep the Trade Federation from spotting a Supply Ship from leaving the System. Everyone cheered, though Lott Dod stopped his aide from clapping with a glare.

 _Near-Capture of General Grievous_ …

Captain Tarpals, with his remaining strength, stabbed General Grievous through the chest, getting Jar-Jar and other Gungans to tranquilize him.

 _ **Present**_ …

"Mesa haven my moments." Jar-Jar said as everyone stood in shock at what they were just told.

"Someone _literally_ said you were a plague?" Paula asked.

"Where'd you get that from?" Ahsoka asked.

"Mesa hearing Yousa fighting Darth Maul," Jar-Jar interrupted. "Isa true he come back?"

"You know Darth Maul?" Aqualad asked.

"Maul led Droids in Battle of the Naboo," Jar-Jar explained. "Mesa and Gungans lead his army away for fair fight."

"Qui-Gon saved Jar-Jar, and Jar-Jar owed him a life debt," Serra explained. "After the battle, he became the second Representative for Naboo, considering Chancellor Palpatine was once a Naboo Senator and Padmé revealed herself as the true Senator and all."

"I see…" Miss Martian said before looking up ahead, trying to change the subject. "Is that Padmé's apartment over there?" She asked.

"That's the one," Ahsoka said as she flew down. "I'll land us down."

"You're sure he isn't a Sith Lord?" Robin whispered, causing Serra to whack him in the back of the head.

"We would have sensed that before!" Serra exclaimed.

Jar-Jar sighed, causing Alakshmi to look to him. "Mesa missing Qui-Gon," he said. "Always brave. Never back-en down, even from Maul."

"Well… he gave his life so that you and the rest of Naboo could live on," Alakshmi said, trying her best to comfort the Gungan. She let out her best sympathetic smile and patted Jar-Jar on the shoulder. "Sonia gave her life so that not only the ORDER could live on, but everyone else too."

"Yeah," Miss Martian said, placing her hand on Jar-Jar's shoulder as well. "I'm sure he'd be proud of what you've become."

"Did you seriously just say that?" Saw asked, only to get silenced by M'gann stuffing one of her socks into his mouth off-handedly.

Ahsoka could not help but laugh. She calmly let the Bioship land down next to a green and yellow speeder. As soon as the Bioship landed down, everyone walked out, with Jar-Jar walking right behind Robin and Zatanna.

Inside of the apartment, Anakin and Padmé were talking with Obi-Wan through a holo-transmitter. With him was Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"Master, your Excellency, you'll be glad to know that the renewed negotiations with the Arthurian Delegates is almost underway," Anakin said. "With the Young Justice as extra security, this dinner will be flawless."

" _Almost what you said about the_ Twilight," Obi-Wan mused. He placed his hand to his chin. " _I have a feeling that Count Dooku will try to send someone to ruin the negotiations, like Cato did last time_."

"That is why I have installed a new system made by Admiral Tarkin, one that can detect imposters," Padmé said. "If Cato tries to attack again while posing as one of my handmaidens, we will be the first to know."

" _That is a relief_ ," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said. " _I must warn you, though, that the Arthurian Delegates, while understanding, will not tolerate with mistakes on first impressions_ ," he said careful. " _However, if the Young Justice is there to help with security, I think it is safe to say that you are in good hands_."

"Of course, your Excellency," Padmé said as she and Anakin bowed respectfully. "We will try our best to bring the Arthurian Delegates to the Republic."

" _I place my trust in you, Chancellor Amidala_ ," Sheev Palpatine said with a smile. " _I know you will make the Republic proud_." He said before his holographic transmission ended.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Have you found out anything more about EmJay's parents?" He asked. "I've looked into the files of the Jedi Temple here, but I haven't found much."

" _I did find out a couple of things from the redacted document_ ," Obi-Wan said. " _Apparently, the Descendant of the late Meetra Surik had a copy of the file_ ," he explained. " _And from the looks of it, the document was the original one_."

"Meaning that one of EmJay's parents might be a current Jedi in the Order during this period," Anakin said. "I'll be sure to tell Ahsoka once she arrives."

" _Good, but we have to be careful of how we act_ ," Obi-Wan said. " _While I am happy to help Mara find her parents, I cannot help but feel that we are lurking in dangerous territory here. Be mindful of how you continue with this investigation. We don't yet know where this may be leading us_." He finished up.

"Will do, Master," Anakin said. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan nodded. " _Always_." He replied before signing off.

At that moment, as soon as the transmission ended, Ahsoka and the Young Justice, with Alakshmi and Jar-Jar, came out of a lift and into the room.

"The outside looks clear, Master," Ahsoka said, causing Anakin and Padmé to turn around to look to the Young Justice. "Sorry we were so late, but Robin wanted to do a check around to see about any possible attack points for anyone wanting to ruin the negotiations."

"It's no trouble," Anakin replied. "As long as you're helping out, that's all that matters."

"Well, everything looks good so far," Alakshmi said. "We can check around some more if you like."

"That's okay. You can rest, but stay on alert," Padmé said. She took a moment of silence before looking to Robin. "Robin, you were trained to the highest level of combat by Batman, weren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Robin acknowledged. "I could teach anyone how to fight with my skill. Just ask some members of our new recruits."

Anakin and Padmé shared a look with each other before turning back to Robin. "Do you think you could train…" the Chosen One asked before nudging his neck towards Jar-Jar. "You know…?"

The Young Justice, realizing what Anakin was talking about, started to scoot or back away. Robin looked to them with confusion before noticing that Anakin was still motioning. He turned his head to see where he was motioning towards until the realization hit him.

"You're kidding, right?" Robin asked. " _Train_ Jar-Jar? From what I've been told, he can hardly hold a blaster right without shooting everyone in the room, even the _elephant_ in the room!"

"Oh…" Anakin said while sending a quick wink to Ahsoka. He winked so fast that no one noticed. "Well, if you're not up to putting your training from Batman to use, I guess we can always ask someone different."

Robin scoffed skeptically. "Doubt it." He muttered.

"I'm pretty sure I would be a better candidate," Ahsoka said. "Or Alakshmi. We're way better than anyone Batman has taken under his wing, after all."

"What?" Robin asked in disbelief. "I _really_ hope you didn't just say that."

"Sylas taught me everything he knew," Alakshmi said. "And considering he's a great student who learned the ways of the Force, I think I know what I'd be doing by tutoring Jar-Jar… since it seems like you don't have what it takes to show the Gungan who deceived the greatest of the Separatists how to fight greater opponents, Dick."

"You know, I don't think he could even train the Team if they lost their powers." Ahsoka mused while sending Anakin and Padmé a grin and a wink.

"Oh, I'll prove you wrong!" Robin remarked before looking to Jar-Jar. "Jar-Jar, come with me to the Landing Dock," he ordered. "If you want to learn how to fight from the best, you'll get it."

"Okie-Day!" Jar-Jar said as he followed after Robin to the Landing Dock.

Ahsoka grinned, as did the rest of the Young Justice. She walked over to Anakin and Padmé, both grinning as well.

"You know, Anakin," Ahsoka started out. "You remind me a lot of Padmé."

"Funny," Padmé said. "You said that I reminded you of Anakin after we took out Cato."

"Well, you two are so much alike that you might as well be married." Miss Martian mused, causing Anakin and Padmé to look at each other and blush.

"Well, you're close…" Anakin said.

"But we won't ruin anything for you." Padmé finished up.

Ahsoka gave a smug look while Miss Martian clasped her hands at chest height. Alakshmi smiled and walked up before M'gann's eyes lit up. Alakshmi took notice of this and quickly redirected her around, causing the rest of the Young Justice to duck before she sent a blast of her Martian Vision into the air.

"Careful there, Miss M," Ahsoka said as she patted M'gann on the shoulder, getting her eyes to stop glowing. "Simmer down."

"Are they really married?" Miss Martian asked as she walked away with Ahsoka and Alakshmi, both looking to each other slyly.

"If I knew, you'd have been the first to know." Ahsoka teased before messing up M'gann's hair. M'gann laughed and have Ahsoka a noogie in response.

On the Landing Dock, Captain Rex kept watch with Jax, Hotshot and Whiplash. They all scoped throughout the area before seeing Jar-Jar come in with Robin.

"Hey there, Robin." Hotshot said.

"'Sup, Hotshot?" Robin asked.

Captain Rex turned to Jar-Jar. "Representative Binks." He said.

"Captain Rex!" Jar-Jar exclaimed happily. "Yousa gonna train me too?"

" _Train_ you?" Rex asked. He turned to Robin. "What did General Kenobi do to make you train someone like _him?_ "

"Not Obi-Wan," Robin said as he tapped his hologlove. "Anakin and Ahsoka. They encouraged me to do it," he explained. "They think that Batman's training isn't good enough for Jar-Jar. I'm going to prove them wrong."

"Training from the Dark Knight with a Gungan who can't even shoot straight?" Captain Rex asked. "Now this I _have_ to see."

"Just watch and learn," Robin said before activating his comlink. "Miss M, call in the Bioship," he said. "I'm about to begin Jar-Jar's training."

Jar-Jar watched as Robin brought several Training Droids from the Bioship. He pressed a button on his hologlove, turning them each into either Shadow Assassins or Death Watch Devil Commandos.

"Okay. You might or might not recognize these guys," Robin said to Jar-Jar as Jax, Hotshot and Whiplash came over to see the training session. "The guys in dark suits are Shadow Assassins from the League of Shadows, and the guys in Mandalorian Armor are from Darth Maul's Shadow Collective. He always fights in unexpected ways, so be ready for anything," he explained. "You have to get through them to get to Maul or the guy who leads the League of Shadows, Ra's al Ghul," he added on. "I programmed these Training Droids to act exactly like the Shadow Assassins and Death Watch Devils."

"Let me see," Hotshot said as he walked up to one of the Death Watch Devils. He tapped its chest before letting out a chuckle and turned around to his brothers. "They're not so tough," he remarked, not noticing the Death Watch Devil lifting its arm up. "They're just like holograms, like in a simulation." He said before suddenly getting knocked to the side.

"Dat a muy strong hologram." Jar-Jar mused.

"Not a simulation," Hotshot groaned as he got up. "We should really get that armor soon. Otherwise, that could really hurt."

"Well, _this_ just got interesting," Rex said before looking to Robin with a smug look on his face. "Good luck."

Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion. After a while, he shook it off. "Right," he said before turning back to Jar-Jar. "Jar-Jar, all you have to do to complete this training is to incapacitate all of these soldiers," he instructed before moving behind the Death Watch Devils and Shadow Assassins. "Pretend I'm Darth Maul," he told Jar-Jar. "If you want me, you'll have to get through the troopers first."

"You're going to let a Gungan like Jar-Jar try to get through murderous troopers to get to someone even more murderous?" Captain Rex asked. "He shouldn't go it alone, then," he said before looking to Jax, Hotshot and Whiplash. "Go through the course with him," he ordered. "Last thing we want is Representative Binks doing a suicide run."

"Right." Hotshot said as he walked towards Jar-Jar.

"Yes, Sir." Jax said as he and Whiplash came over as well.

"Okie-day!" Jar-Jar said as Jax, Hotshot and Whiplash all came up next to him. "Wesa ready."

"You'd better be," Robin said as he looked to Jar-Jar and the Clone Youth Brigade. "Start… now!" He called out, pressing his Hologlove. At that moment, the Death Watch Devils and Shadow Assassins charged towards the four.

Jax ran in and kicked one of the Death Watch Devils before Whiplash leapt and tackled another one to the ground. Hotshot took out his blaster pistol and shot at a Shadow Assassin before another one advanced at him, twirling around a sword. Hotshot, unimpressed with the swordplay, shot the Shadow Assassin backwards.

Jar-Jar yelped and dodged through the blades of the Shadow Assassins and the blasts from the Death Watch Devils. He ducked from several blasts, his arms flailing behind him before getting up, accidentally backslapping a Shadow Assassin and taking its sword.

"Ooh," Jar-Jar said as he twirled around the sword, unintentionally taking down three Death Watch Devils and four Shadow Assassins. "Mesa could get used to this."

"Oh, this can't be good," Robin said as he planted his face into his hand. "Now I see what Rex was talking about."

Rex watched as Jar-Jar ran through the Training Droids, carelessly knocking each of them down, either with his hands or his sword. His eyes widened when he saw that the Gungan was making actual progress, something he had doubts he could do if he were Jar-Jar's training instructor.

"Okay," Captain Rex said in astonishment. "Maybe I _will_ train him after all."

Jax, Whiplash and Hotshot all looked to Jar-Jar as he took down more Shadow Assassins and Death Watch Devils than they had, as did the enemies they were facing.

Robin watched with amazement as Jar-Jar dodged the blasts of a Death Watch Devil before catching another, trying to use it as a shield, but instead using his blaster hand to shoot at other Death Watch Devils and Shadow Assassins surrounding him.

"There's hope for him yet." Robin said as he placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

Jar-Jar dropped the Death Watch Devil in his possession and continued to run through. However, he was knocked back by a Death Watch Devil with enhanced gauntlets.

"Okay, time out," Robin said as he pressed his Hologlove, stopping the Droids. As soon as they stopped attacking, he made his way towards Jar-Jar. "Jar-Jar, when it comes to tougher opponents like these, Batman taught me a little trick," he said as he changed a Shadow Assassin into another brutish one. "Use their weight against them. That's the best option when you have no weapon, something I learned the hard way."

"Okie-Day," Jar-Jar said as Jax and Hotshot helped him up. "How Mesa gonna do Dat?"

"Just watch, and you all try it," Robin said before pressing his Hologlove again. At that moment, the brute Death Watch Devil charged at him. "Slip," he started out, going to the side and allowing the brute to falter. "Grab…" he went on, grabbing the Death Watch Devil by the waist, causing him to drop his weapons as Robin lifted him into the air. "And flip!" He finished up, flipping the Death Watch Devil over his back, causing the Training Droid to fall on its head and deactivate. "Now, you try." He said to everyone before reactivating some of the Training Droids.

Jax stepped up first, waiting for a Shadow Assassin to approach him. When the time was right, he stepped to the side, allowing the Death Watch Devil to falter before grabbing him and flipping him over, slamming him onto his head.

Whiplash and Hotshot looked to each other and nodded. They waited for two Death Watch Devils to approach them before doing just what Robin taught them. They stepped to the side to let the Death Watch Devils falter before grabbing them and flipping over onto their heads.

"Not bad," Captain Rex said before looking to Jar-Jar. "Let's see how you do, Representative Binks." He said quietly.

Jar-Jar watched as a Shadow Assassin armed with a sword charged at him. He remembered what Robin said about visualizing Darth Maul for the training, and visualized the Shadow Assassin as him. He stepped to the side as the Assassin fell before grabbing him. "Whoopsie!" He called out as he slammed the Shadow Assassin's head onto the ground.

Robin walked over to Jar-Jar as he shook his head from the fall. "You okay there, Representative?" he asked.

Jar-Jar gargled as he shook his head. "Mesa thinking this will be taken time." He said.

"Yeah, I think so too," Robin said with a chuckle as he helped Jar-Jar up. "Took me a while to learn that move too," he added on. "Let's take a break."

Ahsoka watched the training from Padmé's Apartment Window. She chuckled before Anakin came over. Behind the Master and Apprentice, the rest of the Young Justice were helping Padmé prepare for the dinner with the Arthurian Delegates.

"Robin sure seems to be taking this training with Jar-Jar well," Anakin mused as Ahsoka grinned. "When we asked Rex to do it, he threatened to disband the 501st."

"Well, Dick has a long history with Batman in these kinds of training situations," Ahsoka explained, causing Anakin to turn to her. "Robin trained with Batman to become his perfect partner. Not just to get revenge on his parents' killer, but to be able to use the knowledge he gained from the Dark Knight to teach those who he would later come to train," she started to explain. "Under all of those gadgets and wordplay is someone who wants to bring out the best of everyone, no matter what. He even trusted Wally with his secret identity. He could have chosen anyone else, but he chose Wally because he wanted to connect more with others. He wanted to pass on everything he knew to someone he knew he could trust."

Anakin smiled. "I know the feeling," he said. "You figured me out pretty quickly when you left the Order… temporarily, of course." He added on with a chuckle.

"All I needed was time to find myself, like I said," Ahsoka mused. "And finding new friends helped me to do just that."

Anakin smiled. He walked over to his Apprentice and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're learning well, Ahsoka," he said. "Some day, you'll be a great Jedi like me."

"And you'll be a great Jedi Master, I bet," Ahsoka replied. "I'm sure we'll both be able to fulfill the destinies that the Force has for us."

Miss Martian looked to Anakin and Ahsoka as she helped arrange the chairs with Serra and Katooni. The Shan and the Padawan of Ahsoka looked to the duo and smiled as well.

"It's nice to see them getting along like that," Miss Martian said. "It's rare that you see any of them so happy."

"Yeah," Katooni said. "I like feeling close to Ahsoka like she does with Anakin."

"It's quite a pleasant sight," Serra added on. "I should know. Master Drallig and I have a good connection like Ahsoka and Anakin do too."

Padmé, who was with Lux checking on additional security detail for the dinner, noticed what was happening. Before she could walk over, Saw came over.

"I've checked with Captain Typho downstairs," Saw said. "We've planted Admiral Tarkin's new sensors at all of the entrances. If a Clawdite tries to get through, they'll be in for some shock and awe."

"Thank you, Saw," Padmé said as she noticed Anakin and Ahsoka walking towards the hallway, her focus mostly on Anakin. "If you have any other matters to update me on, please inform Senator Bonteri."

"There is one, actually," Lux said as he walked up next to Saw. "It's about Jar-Jar."

Padmé, who was trying to get to Anakin to have a talk with her husband, stopped and let out a sigh as she turned around. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well, we know you have your reasons to our your trust in Representative Binks…" Saw started out.

"But you don't think it would be safe for everyone?" Padmé finished up.

"Well, considering his past few… misadventures of flirting with danger," Lux went on. "I think we should reconsider teaching him to fight."

"Jar-Jar got us through the Battle of Naboo, and helped to prevent wars with other Systems," Padmé said. " _I_ trust him. Why can't any of _you_ , for once?" She asked before walking away.

As Padmé was walking away, Alakshmi passed her. She looked to the stand-in Chancellor for a moment with confusion before looking to Saw and Lux.

"Everything alright with Padmé?" Alakshmi asked.

"More or less," Lux said as Jaybo and Zatanna came over. "How about you?"

"I just did a check with Kid Flash and Connor," Alakshmi reported. "The east corridor is clear. All sensors are now in place."

"Thanks," Zatanna said. She paused for a minute before speaking again. "Earlier, you mentioned that most of the ORDER turned good," she recalled. "What happened to the others, like Ryuga, Catwoman, or OceanMaster?"

"Ryuga's still with us, don't worry," Alakshmi said with reassurance. "Catwoman, unfortunately, was killed prior to the Battle of Tython. Others, like OceanMaster, Xever and Zod, have abandoned us. Even Ivo left, but not bank to the Light," she explained. "I suspect he went to work for Maul and the Shadow Collective."

"That would explain the Terror Troopers." Jaybo said.

"They've also removed the chips we've placed in them upon joining the ORDER," Alakshmi went on. "We have no idea where any of them could be at this moment."

"Just a question, Alakshmi," Miss Martian said as she floated towards the conversation. "Was a man named Malcolm Merlyn with the ORDER?"

"Malcolm Merlyn was once with the ORDER," Alakshmi replied. "He joined us a month after our battle in New Zealand," she went on. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he joined Maul while Ahsoka and I were back on Earth," Miss Martian explained. "I think the same may apply to Zod and OceanMaster."

"That could be a possibility," Alakshmi pondered. "Sylas told me about your encounter with Eobard Thawne. There could be a new evil rising within the ranks of the DarkSiders."

Meanwhile, outside, Robin was watching as vehicles flew throughout the city. Night was nearly about to fall onto Coruscant. He waited until one of the vehicles passed him before getting into a stance. He thrust his hands down in front of him before kneeing upwards with his right knee. He sent two jabs forward before performing a side kick. He leapt into the air for his kick before landing on the ground again, swiping his hands down several times as he advanced forward. As soon as he finished his swipes, he thrust his left hand down and cartwheeled forward before spinning into the air. As soon as he landed, he punched his hand into the ground before getting back up again. He let out a smile before suddenly hearing some clapping from behind him.

"Ooh!" Jar-Jar said as Robin turned around to see who was clapping. "Dat what I call good moves." He complimented.

"Uh, thanks," Robin said as he used his cape to wipe away some sweat from his forehead. "I was taught by the best."

"Dat Batman?" Jar-Jar asked. "Ani say he known as Dark Knight."

"Ani?" Robin asked. "You mean Anakin?"

"When Qui-Gon, Senator Amidala and Mesa first come to Tatooine, Anakin was called Ani," Jar-Jar explained. "Muy sad even had to leave his mama, though."

"I know the feeling," Robin said as he and Jar-Jar sat down. "Batman took me in after my parents were killed by Tony Zucco. He's been training me to fight ever since."

"Mesa know how you feel," Jar-Jar said. "When I hear about how Maul kill-en Qui-Gon, and when Maul come-en back, mesa want-en to avenge da hero of da Naboo."

" _And_ that's not easy when no one is willing to take you seriously, is it?" Robin asked, eliciting a nod and a sad groan from Jar-Jar. "Trust me, when it comes to that, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"You got Dat right." Jar-Jar mused.

Robin sighed. "We doubt ourselves, and sometimes, so do others, but no matter what, it never stops me," he said before looking to Jar-Jar again. "So that means that it shouldn't stop you too."

"Well, I'm-a one to run away a lot," Jar-Jar mused, thinking back to his previous experiences. "Even if Mesa actually fight Bombad like Maul, Yousa betting I run away."

"Yeah, I'd run away too," Robin admitted. "But the difference between running away scared and running away is thick."

"What Yousa mean?" Jar-Jar asked.

"You can't quit until you try, you can't live until you die, and you can't retreat without putting up a fight," Robin said. "Something I learned during my training under Batman. I'm sure it will help you too."

Jar-Jar smiled. "Thanks," he said gratefully. "Yousa gonna have to introduce Batman to me. I could use the training."

"We'll see, Jar-Jar," Robin said with a chuckling. "We'll see."

Meanwhile, Darth Maul was watching the Young Justice guard Padmé's apartment from a distance away. He narrowed his eyes down at them before walking away.

Maul made his way towards the opposite edge of the roof he was on and took out his holo-transmitter. Immediately, Lady Shiva was there, kneeling before the Son of Dathomir.

"How goes your mission, Lady Shiva?" Darth Maul asked.

" _It has been successful, Master_ ," Lady Shiva replied. " _I am now ready to return with the new reinforcements you have requested_."

"Inform Thawne to come to my location at my signal," Maul ordered, activating a tracker within his holo-transmitter. "I will require a pick-up should my mission fail."

" _Yes, Lord Maul_ ," Lady Shiva replied. " _I live to serve you_." She said before ending the transmission.

That night, the Young Justice, as well as Captain Rex and the Clone Youth Brigade kept guard over Padmé's apartment. Anakin and Captain Typho guarded the main entrance while Ahsoka entered as Zatanna put the finishing touches on the dinner table.

"We just finished checking the security around the apartment," Alakshmi said as she and Serra arrived. "No signs of any snipers or bombs within the hundred-mile radius."

"Good," Padmé said. "We can't risk letting this negotiation with the Arthurian Delegates fail."

"I think their Ship is approaching," Saw said as he looked out with his Macrobinoculars into space, seeing a Ship with a symbol of a golden Krayt Dragon Head on the side. "A shuttle's approaching here. One with the royal symbol of the Arthurian Delegates on it."

"That's them," Padmé said. "Right on time."

At that moment, Robin and Jar-Jar came in.

"We saw the shuttle approaching," Robin said. "I'm about to join the others to help with security."

"Mesa ready to represent da Naboo." Jar-Jar said.

"Robin, you're good to go on ahead," Ahsoka said, eliciting a nod from Robin as he left before she turned to Jar-Jar Binks. "Jar-Jar, get ready for when the Arthurian Delegates arrive."

"I'm almost done here," Zatanna said as she looked to some of the prepared food. "Yelsrap egas yramesor dna emyht!" she incanted, adding seasoning to some of the chicken before looking to some of the unfolded napkins and partially-washed plates.

"Hurry!" Padmé said with some anxiousness. "They're coming."

"Hey, Ahsoka," Zatanna said. "Remember _Beauty and the Beast_?"

" _Love_ it, but now's not the time…"

"Rennid ruoy stneserp ylduorp moor gninid eht sa riahc a pu llup su tell xaler ot uoy etivni ew won dna thginot uoy emoclew ew taht erusaelp tsetaerg dna edirp tsepeed htiw si ti ellesiomedam erèhc am!" Zatanna incanted, getting Ahsoka to smirk, just as the dishes and napkins arranged themselves nicely at each chair position at the table.

"~ _Be our Guest, Be our Guest_ ~" Ahsoka sang, much to Zatanna's amusement.

"You never told me you could sing." Zatanna said.

"Ask Elsa," Ahsoka said. "We did a duet with each other last Christmas."

"Shh!" Anakin whispered. "Here they come!"

At that moment, the doors opened, and two alien humanoids with lion-like features donned in royal robes came through the door. With them were two Senate Commandos, guarding the two Arthurian Delegates as they came into the room.

"King Basim, Queen Lana…" Padmé said as she, Jar-Jar, Anakin and Ahsoka bowed, in which the Arthurian Royals bowed back respectfully. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us tonight."

"It is our pleasure, Chancellor Amidala," King Basim said. He looked over to the table and smiled. "But you needn't have done this for us. While we are flattered, you seem to have gone out of your way to impress us."

"Is it too much?" Padmé asked, feeling a littler worried. "Because if you want, then I can—"

"You have done just fine, my dear," Queen Lana said. "We are merely complimenting you for your initiative, that is all."

"Oh," Padmé said, blushing with a little embarrassment. "Well… thank you, your Highness."

"A former Queen and a humble Chancellor," King Basim said with interest. "There may be hope for us to join the Republic yet."

"You were a Queen once?" Miss Martian asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I served Naboo for two years as Queen before the Clone Wars started." Padmé explained.

"That was when I met her," Anakin added on, getting Ahsoka to grin before he added on with, "Through a false identity, that is."

"We are very familiar with your work as Queen, Chancellor Amidala," King Basim said. "Now, let us discuss the business at hand."

"Agreed," Padmé said with a nod. "Please, have a seat. You must be hungry after your long journey here."

"And we have worked hard to prepare the food," Zatanna added on. "Will you be our guest?"

"That's enough." Ahsoka whispered.

"Very well," King Basim said. He looked to Padmé and smiled once again. "I'm beginning to see why everyone is so fond of the Young Justice now."

"Yes," Padmé replied with a chuckle. "They do seem to have that certain flare with people, don't they?" she asked as she, King Basim and Queen Lana went to the table. Jar-Jar walked over towards them as well. "Now, as you know, while I am the stand-in Chancellor, I cannot represent Naboo," she explained. "Representative Binks will be representing the Planet of Naboo in my place."

"Good, good," King Basim said as he shook hands with Jar-Jar. "I've heard about your many adventures taking on the Separatists and other criminals. It would be an honor for us to be acquainted with each other."

"Mesa having a good feeling about this." Jar-Jar said.

Outside, Rocket flew around with Artemis and Paula, both using their jetpacks as the three patrolled the east side. However, unknown to them, Darth Maul was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to make his move. His eyes glanced to the side as a Senate Commando came out.

"How are we looking?" the Senate Commando asked as Raquel looked down.

"We're good so far," Rocket replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"You will take over from here." Darth Maul said as he waved his hand across his face.

"I will take over from here." The Senate Commando repeated.

"Go to the South Corridor and await further orders." Darth Maul went on.

"Go to the South Corridor," the Senate Commando reported once again. "And await further orders from General Skywalker."

"If you say so," Artemis said as she took off. "Come on."

Rocket and Paula both nodded as they followed after Artemis.

Maul quietly ran towards the Senate Commando. The Senate Commando looked around, thinking he heard a noise. However, when he investigated the area, he saw nothing. The Senate Commando shrugged this off and went back on patrol, unaware that Darth Maul was now right behind him. The Leader of the Shadow Collective strangled the Senate Commando quietly with his Double-Bladed Lightsaber hilt, silently killing him.

"What was that?" Saw asked as he was on lookout with Rex and Connor.

"Sounds like it came from over there," Connor said as he narrowed his eyes in at the position where Maul was. "I know Aggamo went there to help with the patrol duty."

"Let's check it out." Rex said as he led Connor and Saw to where the sound came from.

Aggamo came out, looking around for any sound of trouble. He looked to Rex, Connor and Saw arrive and sent them a salute, in which they saluted back.

"Looks like everything's normal," Saw said. "Let's get back to work. We need to make sure nothing disrupts the negotiations."

As soon as Rex, Saw and Connor left, the Senate Commando looked around before heading back into the apartment. He dialed on the control pad, bringing him up to where the meeting with the Arthurian Delegates was taking place.

As Rex, Connor and Saw were heading back, they heard something fall to the ground.

"That's not normal." Rex said as he walked over to see what fell.

Connor walked with Saw and removed a crate. Much to their horror, the body of Aggamo fell down to the ground, now pale and with an imprint on his neck from when he was strangled.

"Aggamo!" Saw exclaimed.

"Sound the alarm!" Rex called out over his comlink. "We have an intruder!"

Inside of the Apartment, King Basim and Queen Lana were eating at Miss Martian and Zatanna's fresh-cooked food.

"Do you like the dinner?" Padmé asked. "It's the first time we're serving a meal from Earth in any negotiation."

"We like it," King Basim said as he ate a turkey leg. "What do you call this?" he asked as he looked to a bone shaped like a horn.

"Wishbone," Ahsoka explained. "I learned about it on Thanksgiving. You and someone else snap it in half," she went on. "The person holding the longer piece is said to have good fortune or a wish they make granted. If the bone gets cracked evenly in half, both people would have their wishes come true."

"Sounds like a delightful challenge," King Basim said before looking to Jar-Jar and Padmé. "Which one of you would like to test their luck?" he asked.

"I have one too," Queen Lana said, showing her wishbone. "Chancellor Amidala, would you mind?"

"Of course," Padmé said as she reached out to Queen Lana's wishbone. She turned to Jar-Jar and King Basim. "You two don't mind trying to split it, do you?"

"Mesa gonna try my best." Jar-Jar said.

"On the count of three…" Ahsoka said, showing a fist and preparing to count to three.

Padmé, Queen Lana, Jar-Jar and King Basim all nodded. Ahsoka put up one finger, then another, and finally, the third. At that moment, the wishbones snapped.

Padmé looked to her half of the wishbone, as did Queen Lana. The Arthurian Queen's piece was almost the same size as Padmé's, only bigger, much to Padmé' amusement.

"Looks like luck is on your side." Padmé mused.

"As is the wish I made," Queen Lana said. "You put up quite a challenge."

King Basim and Jar-Jar both looked to their pieces. Anakin's eyebrow lifted, seeing that they both had the same sized wishbone.

"Fate must have good plans for the both of us," King Basim said. "I salute you, Representative Binks."

"Mesa never lucky," Jar-Jar said. "But I always like to wish."

All of a sudden, the alarm sounded off. Serra, Miss Martian and Katooni looked around while Anakin, Ahsoka and Zatanna readied their weapons.

"What's going on?" Alakshmi asked as she patrolled the hallways. She looked to Aggamo pass by and grabbed his shoulder. "Aggamo, who's attacking?"

The Senate Commando turned to Alakshmi and stayed silent. Alakshmi narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a gasp.

"Maul!" Alakshmi exclaimed, reaching for her sword.

The Senate Commando elbowed Alakshmi away, but she regained herself and took out her sword, slashing his helmet off. Right as she was, Maul was the one impersonating as Aggamo.

"Hello, Alakshmi," Maul said as Alakshmi quickly took out her other sword. "Thawne told me you were the stand-in head of the ORDER… and I know that Sylas is on Earth right now."

"You may not have been one Tython, but you will _pay_ for Sonia's death!" Alakshmi exclaimed as she ran towards Maul.

"We shall see." Maul said. The DarkSider leader unsheathed his lightsaber and twirled it around as he walked towards Syrena.

Alakshmi tried to slam her sword at Maul, but he held his lightsaber down low in a Soresu stance before pushing her back. Syrena growled before using her left sword to break off from below, breaking Maul's defense. Alakshmi blocked two more attacks from Maul before knocking his lightsaber into the air. She bent down, grabbed his legs and flipped her left leg into the air, kicking him away and knocking him off-guard.

Alakshmi panted before turning on her comlink. "Everyone, this is Alakshmi," she reported. "The intruder is Maul! Close in on my coordinates. Hallway 4-HK!"

All of a sudden, Alakshmi felt something grab her neck. She started to choke as she dropped her swords, seeing Maul remove his armor and walk towards her with his hand held out, almost clenched into a fist.

"You are already too late," Darth Maul said before seeing the Young Justice arrive from both behind and in front of him. He tossed Alakshmi towards Kid Flash, Paula and Artemis before using the Force to make the ceiling behind him give away, trapping Rex, Connor, Saw and the rest of the Young Justice. "All too easy." He mused before he took out his second lightsaber. He levitated both into the air and activated them, cutting a hole through the ceiling above him.

"Maul's here," Katooni said as she made her way towards Ahsoka, Anakin and Zatanna. "That's what Alakshmi just said before she was cut off."

"This is getting out of hand," Padmé said before turning to King Basim and Queen Lana. "You two had better take cover," she advised. "Maul will be coming for you, and—"

All of a sudden, two red lightsaber blades came out from the floor. Everyone looked down before a hole was carved. The two red blades flew into the air as Maul leapt up somersaulting into the air before landing on the ground, catching his two lightsaber hilt perfectly before activating them.

"Stay back, Maul," Anakin ordered. "You're not getting away this time."

"Always jinxing yourself, Skywalker," Maul spat as he and the Chosen One circled each other with their lightsabers aimed dangerously. "Remember that I have Thawne on my side. He can kill you easily."

"Stay away from the Arthurian Delegates!" Ahsoka ordered. "The Senate will decide your fate."

"And as the Senate myself, I will see to it that you are executed for your action against the Republic _and_ the Separatists!" Padmé added on, taking out her blaster.

"The Arthurian Delegates are of little concern to me," Maul said. "I will deal with them later, yes, but my target as of now is more of a… personal matter."

"Stand down, Sith." King Basim ordered as he prepared to take out his sword.

"When I was told about how the Senator of Naboo, the same person I was assigned to take in to Darth Sidious many years ago, had become Chancellor, I had found a perfect opportunity to take my revenge… and add leverage against the false Sith," Darth Maul started to explain. He held out his hand, dragging Padmé towards him. She shrieked a little as he placed one of his lightsabers at her neck and another at her back. "I may have killed Qui-Gon Jinn many years ago, but my loss of the Battle of Naboo was still your fault!" he snarled. "Now, not only will I have my vengeance, but I will have the key to winning the War… in favor of the Shadow Collective."

"Let her go!" Anakin yelled.

"One more step, and I shall _kill_ her!" Darth Maul yelled.

Anakin stopped advancing, despite Padmé nervously shaking her head. He looked to Ahsoka, Katooni, Miss Martian and Serra, as well as Zatanna, who had her sword out.

"We're not _really_ letting him take Padmé, are we?" Katooni asked.

"You will let me leave with her nonetheless," Darth Maul snarled. "Now, Chancellor, we shall discuss a new treaty… one which involves me controlling the Senate."

"Yousa gonna let her go!" Jar-Jar exclaimed as he grabbed the Xiphon from Ahsoka's belt.

"Jar-Jar!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Darth Maul raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Who… who are you?" he asked.

"Mesa Jar-Jar Binks, General of da Battle of Naboo, and Representative," Jar-Jar said. "Mesa the one who lead the army against Yousa Droids."

"What?" Darth Maul asked in an almost high-pitched tone. "You mean… the reason Droid reinforcements failed at the Battle of Naboo… was because you were leading… an _army_ to draw them away from Theed?"

"Pretty much it," Anakin confirmed. "Yeah."

"Sidious would have never forgiven me for my failure on Naboo, and he would never have let me _live_ had he known a _Gungan_ was one of the reasons behind my failure!" Darth Maul exclaimed angrily. He tossed Padmé aside, where King Basim caught her safely. He snarled and activated his lightsaber. "He may never forgive me after what I've done, but I can still wipe out the plague who ruined my glory on that day!"

"Yousa gonna pay for da murder of Qui-Gon!" Jar-Jar exclaimed while searching for the activation matrix of the Xiphon. He eventually found it and let the Xiphon's black blade spring to life.

"I will make this quick for you, Gungan," Darth Maul said. "Without the Force, you will die at my blade."

"Wesa gonna see about that!" Jar-Jar exclaimed. He let out a yell as he ran towards Maul, who readied for his battle against the Gungan who cost him his victory at the Battle of Naboo.

Alakshmi burst out of the floor, followed by the rest of the Young Justice.

"Where's Maul?" Lux asked as he came in with several Senate Commandos.

At that moment, Jar-Jar slammed the Xiphon down on Maul's red blade. Darth Maul growled as he kept his stance, using Vaapad to fuel his strength before pushing Jar-Jar off. Jar-Jar surprisingly kept his stance and managed not to fall back. He ran at Maul again and slashed at him from below before performing a high strike. Once again, Darth Maul held his blade up in defense, but this time, Jar-Jar used this as a distraction to kick Maul away into one of the chairs.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, Gungan?" Darth Maul asked.

"I don't even know the meaning of the word!" Jar-Jar spat before tossing a vase at Maul.

Darth Maul sliced apart the vase before Jar-Jar charged at him again. Maul grinned and used the Force to grab a blaster from Saw before shooting at Jar-Jar with it. However, Jar-Jar leapt out of the way of each blast, even deflecting some of the blasts with the Xiphon. Maul stabbed forward with his lightsaber, but Jar-Jar parried it to the side before using both of the blades to destroy the stolen blaster and scar Maul in the left leg.

"I don't think I've ever seen Jar-Jar _last_ this long!" Anakin exclaimed with amazement.

"Yeah," Robin said. "He said he would usually run away before the fight would even begin."

"What's giving him this strength?" Anakin asked.

"Jar-Jar doesn't have the Force…" Ahsoka started out, causing everyone to turn to her. "But he's driven by everyone who's helped him to come so far… those who helped him to be the man he is now."

Maul released himself from Jar-Jar's grip and tried to slash at him with Ataru. Jar-Jar backflipped away and kicked Maul in the face, sending him staggering backwards a little.

"I'm not done yet!" Jar-Jar remarked as he ran at Maul again.

"Jar-Jar's adventure might have begun with Qui-Gon Jinn… but it also started with Darth Maul," Ahsoka continued to explain. "From Naboo to Tatooine and back, both of them played a part in Jar-Jar's development. He may not have the strength of a Jedi, or Superman…" she went on. "But he's got the heart of a Jedi. While Qui-Gon helped give Jar-Jar some of the courage he needed to fight at first… but we _all_ played a part in how he became who he is today."

Jar-Jar backed away from Maul as he struck at him with Vaapad. However, he managed to block every attack, ducking from high strikes and jumping from low strikes.

"You _will_ fall at my blade!" Darth Maul snarled as he continued to lash out at Jar-Jar Binks.

Jar-Jar got back up and slashed at Maul, only for him to slash the blade away. The Gungan managed to regain himself as Maul brought his blade down on him, only for him to place the Xiphon up high, almost sending both blades at Maul's neck and beheading him. Darth Maul snarled in annoyance and pushed Jar-Jar away. King Basim and Queen Lana gaped before Maul attempted an overhead slash at Jar-Jar, who ducked as Maul spun around before crawling away as his blade was stuck in the wall.

"I'm not gonna die today." Jar-Jar mused as he got back up again and reactivated the Xiphon.

Maul growled and deactivated his lightsaber before activating it again. Both he and Jar-Jar ran at each other, slamming their blades and locking lightsabers with one another. The two tried to gain momentum over each other, eventually backing away and circling their blades around. Everyone watched as Jar-Jar and Maul circled their blades around, trying to disarm each other. Eventually, Maul was able to swing the Xiphon out of Jar-Jar's hands, landing next to Padmé.

Jar-Jar gasped before seeing Maul slash at him. He caught his arms and poked his eyes, causing Maul to scream before kicking him back.

Darth Maul regained himself and chuckled. "I'll admit that hurt," he mused. "You're a persistent Bombad Gungan."

"My name is Jar-Jar Binks!" Jar-Jar spat. "And I'm ready for you!"

"Then in deference to my earlier remark… I will make this quick." Maul said as he turned his eyes back to Jar-Jar, the harsh shade of yellow trying to strike intimidation into his eyes.

"Get out of there, Jar-Jar…" Miss Martian said as she reached for her crossguard lightsaber.

"Wait," Robin said. "Why isn't he moving?"

"He's gonna get himself killed…" Padmé said with worriment.

"Not again." Serra said.

"No, he's… waiting," Robin said. "He's going to try and use a trick I taught him earlier. I can tell by the stance."

Maul ran at Jar-Jar, who continued to keep his stance. At the last minute, he stepped aside.

"Slip!" Jar-Jar exclaimed before wailing a little as the red blade almost hit him.

Maul, who was not expecting Jar-Jar to make such a move, faltered and dropped his lightsaber.

"Grab!" Robin called out.

Jar-Jar reached for Darth Maul's waist, lifting him off of the ground.

"Flip!" Jar-Jar yelled, flipping over and slamming Maul on the ground on his head.

Darth Maul yelled as he landed on his head. His legs and arms fell to the ground afterwards. He could not move. The force of the attack left him paralyzed. He knew it would not be long before he could move again, but he was in such a state of shock that he was certain it would take him a while before he could feel movement again. Even his legs could not move from the unexpected attack.

Jar-Jar grabbed Maul's Double-Bladed Lightsaber hilt and separated them. He activated both of the red blades and stabbed them into Maul's legs, causing him to yell again before he regained the Xiphon, aiming it down at him but not activating its black blade just yet.

Everyone stood in shock at Jar-Jar actually defeating Darth Maul. Robin, however, was not surprised, and watched in anticipation to see what would happen next.

"That's a fine Gungan you've got there, Chancellor." King Basim said as Queen Lana smiled.

"He's more than a Gungan," Padmé said. "He's Jar-Jar."

"What are you waiting for… _Jar-Jar?_ " Darth Maul asked as Jar-Jar looked down to him. "You have defeated me. Do what Kenobi could not accomplish and seize the day! Kill me!" he snarled. "Qui-Gon would! He would have killed me immediately!"

"Yousa wrong," Jar-Jar said, tossing the Xiphon away. "He would want you to stand for what you've done. Yousa gonna stand before da Senate and let Padmé be the judge," he said. "Maul… you're gonna face justice."

Everyone smiled at Jar-Jar as he got off of Maul. Lux looked to the Senate Commandos and nodded, getting them to close in on Maul and take him away.

"Nice job." Robin said as he patted Jar-Jar on the shoulder.

"I had good teachers." Jar-Jar said as he smiled at both Robin and Captain Rex.

King Basim and Queen Lana both got up with Padmé's help. However, as Ahsoka was using the Force to lift up a spilled vase, she suddenly noticed the drink float in the air.

"Tachyons!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She gasped in horror at the realization. "Thawne!"

At that moment, a red streak zoomed by, killing the Senate Guards. Maul grinned at everyone while regaining his lightsaber. Soon, Thawne came by, eyeing Padmé dangerously.

"Thawne…" Padmé said sternly. "That's right, I know of you and your deeds. Your murder of Kid Flash's great Aunt and Uncle won't go unnoticed."

" _ **You have courage, I'll give you that**_ ," the Reverse-Flash said. " _ **But do you think it will be enough to win the War?**_ "

"We won't stop trying." Padmé replied, not backing down. She gestured for everyone to aim their weapons at Maul and Thawne. 

" _ **Another day**_." Thawne said before racing off with Maul.

"We almost had him." Anakin said.

"Next time, we'll get him for sure." Rocket said.

Padmé nodded before turning back to the Arthurian Delegates. "My sincere apologies for the interruption tonight," she apologized. "We can reschedule again if you—"

"I think we have seen enough," Queen Lana said. "From what I've seen tonight, you, the Jedi and the Young Justice, even Representative Binks, have courage to look death straight in the eye."

"This is exactly what we look for in our allies," King Basim said before resting his sword. "There is no need to resume the dinner, for we happily agree to join the Republic."

Padmé smiled and bowed, as did the Young Justice. "Thank you," she said. "We promise you won't regret this decision."

Back on Mustafar, C-3PX was mending Maul's legs. As he was recovering, Lady Shiva came in.

"I heard you failed in capturing Amidala," Shiva said. "My apologies. If I were there…"

"My goal was never the Republic… but its secrets," Maul said as C-3PX revealed a data tape with the symbol of the Republic on it. "C-3PX was able to steal this data," he explained. "Now… are they here?"

"They're here," Thawne said as he walked over with his mask off. Behind him were OceanMaster, Zod and Ma'alefa'ak. "Time to come out of the shadows."

Lady Shiva grinned as she snapped her fingers. Behind her were Harley Quinn, Malcolm Merlyn, Felix Faust and Kinetica. The eight new recruits into the DarkSiders bowed before Maul.

"We live to serve you… Lord Maul." Felix Faust said.

Maul grinned and got up.

"Welcome, one and all…" Maul said with a grin. "Welcome… my Legion of Doom."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, how do you like that? You like my newest Chapter? Please thank **TheGreatGodzilla** for offering me this idea. He insisted I do this after he saw **Star Wars: Forces of Destiny**. Sorry this took so long, but I was spending a lot of time with my family and working at my new job, so you can understand the delay. I'll have a new chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy **Force Friday** , everyone! May the Force be with you! I'll see you all soon!


	10. The Legion of Doom

What's up, everyone? How are you all doing? Had a good Labor Day and **Force Friday**? I hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter of **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! It's great to be back here. I made a promise to update more often, and I'm going to stick to that. Now that I'm on my tenth Chapter for this Story, I feel like we're going to have some smooth sailing, but I won't jinx it. Still, thank you all for helping me to get this far with my Writing for the **Ahsoka Saga Stories**. My thanks especially goes out to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Just a Crazy-Man, Sleeping Skeleton, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. Without you, I'd be lost. Thank you all for your continued support. I could have never come this far without you. Now, before I start, as usual, please allow me to address the reviews left by **Travis Middleton** and **Carlos Jacob**. For **Travis Middleton** , I don't have some of the events from the **Arrowverse** or **Batman Beyond** canon, but I'll try to incorporate elements from them. Darth Sidious and

Darth Vader will meet with the Light and Darkseid, but that will come later on. Batman will look into Palpatine, but don't expect things to go so well. It will be cool to have the military from Earth-16 go to the Expanded Universe to help with the Clone Wars. I'll try to make that happen. Clones on Earth will take up different careers after Order 66, I promise. I'll see about the rest that foreshadows **Young Justice: Invasion**. As for Tarkin and Robin working together to find the Traitor in the Senate, please refer back to the last Chapter. The Traitor is no longer in the Expanded Universe, but I can make a Chapter where they work together. It sounds like an interesting concept. Cad Bane and Quinlan Vos will have their rematch, as will a match with Maul, the Legion and the League of Shadows. I'll see what I can do for including Damien Wayne into the Story. Louise Lincoln already is a permanent member of the Light. Remember that Anakin's visions only come during **Revenge of the Sith** , so I can't have them yet. Katana might help the Suicide Squad, but she won't join them. You'll have to wait and see about Mara Jade. Now, onto **Carlos Jacob**. Thank you for the new **Star Wars** and **DC** News. I'll try to include Miss Martian's siblings. I'll try to include references to the **Darth Maul** comic book mini-series once I read them. I saw a lot from the **San-Diego Comic-Con** , so I know what came out. I haven't seen any **Star Wars FanFilms** in a while, but I'll see them when I can since they sound interesting. I'll see about introducing stuff from games and **Sym-Bionic Titan**. That idea for promoting business for Dexter Jettster sounds interesting. I'll do it when I can. Now, with all reviews out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Legion of Doom

 _ **Celebrating a whole year of success on**_ " **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound** "…

 **Note:** Due to the Shooting in Las Vegas recently, there will be no gunfire in this Chapter…

 _ **In memory of the victims of the Las Vegas Shootings**_ …

 _Success or failure matter not over the effort of heart._

 _ **A dark plot! After the loss of several Dark Jedi and Gemini Rouge during the Battle of Tython, Darth Maul, with his Apprentices, Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa, attempt to show the Galaxy that the DarkSiders are still a force to be reckoned with. Sending Lady Shiva to Earth to recruit villains, the former Apprentice of Darth Sidious recruits his own villains for his own goals, including Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash. Already with OceanMaster and General Zod, Lady Shiva brings Harley Quinn, Ma'alefa'ak, Felix Faust, Kinetica and Malcolm Merlyn from Earth to create a dark Elite Team known as the Legion of Doom. Now, with the Legion complete, Maul puts his plan into place to dominate the Galaxy**_.

" _The Star Forge is ours now_ ," Darth Maul said as explosions danced across the Planet of Lehon. Over the moon, a massive Starship flew off in the dark. " _Deathbolt, the Separatists are fleeing. Begin the invasion… long live the Dark Side_."

At that moment, several Shadow Collective Starships came out of Hyperspace, and the massive Starship flew off.

In Hyperspace, Sonia's Force Spirit watched as Darth Maul looked to more battles raging across the Expanded Universe. She narrowed her eyes at him before fading away.

On the Slaving Facility of Kadavo, several Zyggerian Slavers were bringing in new Slaves. New leader of the Zyggerian Slave Empire Atai Molec watched the new slaves come in as he walked over to one of the Zyggerians.

"It is unfortunate that Queen Miraj failed to follow orders from Count Dooku," Atai said. "Even with her death, we can still continue our reign of slavery over the Galaxy."

"Not even the Hutts can overpower us." The Zyggerian Slaver Atai Molec was speaking to remarked.

At that moment, Darts D'Nar came over with a slave in a cloak.

"What have we got here?" Atai Molec asked.

"I found this one trying to tamper with my Ship over Kiros," Darts explained. "She seems thinner than the other females."

"So she does." Atai Molec said as he inspected the new slave. He was about to place his hand on her back until she spoke up.

"Gonna lose that hand, Puddin'." The female said with an accent.

Atai Molec chuckled. "Well, by all means, try it." He said as he placed his hand on the female's back.

At that moment, the female slipped out of her cuffs and grabbed Atai Molec. Everyone gasped as he was thrown to the edge of the platform before she kicked Darts to the ground. She removed her cloak, revealing herself as Harley Quinn. She took out her hammer and slammed it onto D'Nar's hands, causing him to scream before she took out a switchblade and tossed it into one of the slavers' heads.

"Kill her!" Darts yelled as he got up, only to be slammed into the arena below.

Some of the Zyggerians took out Electro-Whips, but one of them suddenly received an arrow to the head. Everyone looked around before more arrows were sent down, either killing the Slavers or disarming them.

Lady Shiva then appeared from the shadows and Force-Pushed the Slavers into the arena. She locked it down before tossing one of her lightsabers to Harley.

Atai Molec got back up and tried to attack Harley again, but he was slammed away by her hammer. She caught Lady Shiva's spare lightsaber before using it to cut off his hand.

"Only fair that we warn you about what's gonna happen," Lady Shiva said as Harley lifted Molec off of the ground and tossed him towards the edge, ripping off his sleeves and his crest. "A Ship with the rest of you Slavers is arriving, and they will join you. The children and women of Zyggeria have been left on your Planet with the news that you won't be coming back."

A Ship arrived, just as Lady Shiva said, before dropping in every Slaver from Zyggeria. As soon as everyone was in, walls were placed around to prevent anyone from escaping before OceanMaster appeared, filling the whole place with water. As soon as the water was filled, cords sparking with electricity fell from the ship, almost touching the water.

"You can either choose to submit to the DarkSiders and give up slavery for all eternity, or you can feel the full shock of electricity for yourself," Malcolm Merlyn said as he came over from his sniper position. "Your choice."

Atai Molec panted. "We will never surrender to you, filth." He spat.

"You brought this on yourself," Shiva said before pressing her comlink. "Do it." She ordered.

The electrical cords dropped, causing the Slavers to scream. Atai Molec gasped in horror as the screams continued. He shivered as he got up before looking to one of the surviving Zyggerians, regaining consciousness from getting knocked out earlier.

"Tell Count Dooku and Darth Sidious that Zyggeria now belongs to the Shadow Collective." Malcolm Merlyn ordered.

"As of now, the Zyggerian Slave Empire is dissolved." OceanMaster spat.

Atai Molec and the surviving Zyggerian ran away without a word.

Harley Quinn chuckled as she rested her elbow against Lady Shiva's shoulder. "Just a question," she said. "How many hyena aliens does it take to deliver a message?"

Malcolm Merlyn aimed an arrow at the two Zyggerian cowards. "One." He answered before releasing and letting the arrow fly.

Over Umbara, Naboo Marquis Dono Malene, with the 54th Army, were watching as Clone Troopers were trying to take the fortress lost during the Carnage of Pong Krell.

"These Umbarans will pay for siding with the Separatists," Dono said. "My Marines will not fail to bring them to their knees."

All of a sudden, the door behind him opened, revealing Kid Flash and Miss Martian.

"I heard you were expecting us." Miss Martian said.

"Yes, I was," Dono said. "Is Ahsoka here?"

"We weren't sent by Ahsoka," C-3PX's voice said as he suddenly appeared with Gar Saxon. "And she won't be here to protect you."

Marquis Malene gasped before Miss Martian flew forward, cutting her hand through the heads of his guards. She landed down and changed form, revealing herself to be Ma'alefa'ak as he snarled in Dono's face.

"Why, you filthy little—" Dono started out before Kid Flash raced towards him, knocking him to the ground.

Dono looked up before Kid Flash vibrated himself. Soon, he changed from Kid Flash into the Reverse-Flash, his eyes glowing red. He ran at Dono and sent his hand through his chest, killing him immediately. Ma'alefa'ak flew over and grabbed his body, throwing it down to the surface below, where the corpse burned up immediately.

The Clone Troopers suddenly heard the sound of the corpse of Dono Malene falling and looked up. They, as well as the Umbarans, gasped with horror before several Death Watch Devils flew down, firing at them.

"Get to the Ships! Hurry!" a Clone Captain called out before he was shot to death by General Zod's heat-vision.

Kinetica flew down and grabbed a Clone Trooper as he tossed a grenade at her. She trapped him in a bubble and brought him to the top of the Republic base.

"That all you got?!" the Clone Trooper asked as Kinetica grinned at him evilly.

"Come here, cretin!" Kinetica exclaimed, releasing the Clone Trooper from the bubble, only to get slashed in the shoulders by his knife twice.

"You want a piece of me?" the Clone Trooper asked. "You want a piece of me?!"

"No!" Kinetica exclaimed, placing a bubble around his upper torso and his legs. "I want… _two!_ " she remarked, tearing the Clone Trooper in half.

Felix Faust chuckled as he levitated down from a new Ship. He spread his arms out as clouds started to spread.

" _Bescha Fyrox Lupis Virox Kalbagravak Nocturnon Malcarnon Prynevac Manifestak!_ " Felix Faust incanted, causing fiery lightning to rain down everywhere.

Clone Troopers and Umbarans reached the Ships and made their way to the Star Cruisers. Three of them managed to make the Jump to Hyperspace, but General Zod flew and destroyed one of them with his Heat-Vision. The Star Cruiser fell apart, just as Kinetica formed an energy road for the Reverse-Flash to run on and kill all the survivors who were falling out.

Gar Saxon chuckled as Kinetica and the Reverse-Flash returned. C-3PX came over as well as the Republic and Separatist Bases on Umbara fell in flames.

Soon, a hologram of Darth Maul appeared. Everyone bowed before him.

"Umbara is now yours, Lord Maul." Gar Saxon said.

" _Good_ ," Darth Maul said. " _Zyggeria is now ours as well_."

"I have received word from Komari Vosa and Multiplex that even more Systems are now in control of the Shadow Collective." C-3PX said.

" _Excellent_ ," Darth Maul said. " _Await the arrival of the_ Ruination," he ordered. " _We shall have our next targets soon enough_."

On Coruscant, Padmé was walking through the halls of the Senate Building with Sarah, James, Henri and several Senators by her sides.

"Thank you for coming by, Sarah," Padmé said to Sarah as she signed a datapad from one of the Senators. "Ahsoka said you did a lot of news-finding back on Earth."

"More than you know," Sarah said, thinking back to her time in the Revolution. "I'm just glad that the ceasefire went on for a bit longer."

"You and I seem to have a way with words on the public," Padmé said as she and the Senators approached the Senate Chambers. "Even if it was for a moment, at least there was peace in the Galaxy."

"I was surprised everyone actually listened," James said, causing Sarah to glare at him. "No offense, my love."

"None taken, love," Sarah said before seeing Ahsoka arrive with the Young Justice. "There's Ahsoka."

"Hello, Ahsoka!" Henri called out. "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour, Henri!" Ahsoka called out. She chuckled as she looked to Lux. "I love that French boy."

"I can see why," Lux said as Miss Martian placed a hand to her head. "I can't think of a creature in the Outer Rim who can match someone like him."

"Ohh…" Miss Martian groaned, feeling her head.

Superboy turned to M'gann. "Something wrong, M'gann?" he asked.

"I sense a great danger," Miss Martian said. "And the screams of monsters and innocents alike."

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"She's not wrong," Ahsoka said as she, Serra, Katooni and Barriss all looked to one another. "We've been feeling it too."

"So have I," Anakin said as he walked over. "Obi-Wan and Cin were just talking to me about what they've been feeling as well."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Zatanna said as everyone walked onto their pod.

Padmé walked out onto a pod as well and looked to Ahsoka. Ahsoka nodded and used the Force to levitate her towards the center. Everyone looked on with wonder before she landed, where they all cheered for her entrance.

"Thank you," Padmé said. "Now, I know the ceasefire has ended, and I will do all I can to help make sure that the Republic will win the War with the Separatists, the DarkSiders, and the—"

All of a sudden, Mas Amedda received a message from his tablet. He looked to Padmé and whispered to her. Her eyes widened before turning back to everyone.

"We have… several… urgent messages from the front lines." Padmé said.

Everyone looked to each other with confusion.

"What's going on?" Senator Riyo Chuchi asked.

"Is this a joke?" Senator Orn Free Taa asked.

Several holographic images appeared that caused everyone to gasp. One of them showed the dead, fried bodies of the Zyggerian slavers while another showed the burning Republic and Separatist Bases on Umbara with dead Clone Troopers near them. Other images showed the Rishi Maze completely obliterated, the Planet of Sarrish scorched, and the castle on Quarzite now in ruins.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Lott Dod demanded.

"What's going on?!" Kanjar Ro yelled.

All of a sudden, the holographic images changed, fizzing. Everyone looked on again as they started to form a single image of someone.

Elsewhere, on Serenno, Count Dooku and Tol Skorr noticed the same thing go on as General Grievous arrived.

The entire Separatist Council, everywhere they were, looked to their screens in their ships or in their homes as they automatically turned on and changed.

On Earth, as EmJay was with Jason and Danny, aka Taiga, everyone's screens changed.

Soon, every screen everywhere showed a single image of someone, standing in darkness… Darth Maul.

"Maul!" Ahsoka yelled.

"What's he doing here?!" Minister Ryder Azadi of Lothal asked.

" _Greetings, everyone, from the Expanded Universe and Earth_ ," Darth Maul said. " _Some of you know me… others are too ignorant to know my threat to you. I… am Darth Maul, TRUE Lord of the Sith, and leader of the Shadow Collective_ ," he introduced himself. " _Allow us to be the entertainment for the day. I promise… we will be a KILLER act_."

"Did he say…'We'?" Artemis asked.

At that moment, the lights flickered behind Maul. Everyone looked in shock as one by one, Maul's Legion of Doom appeared behind him. First was OceanMaster, followed by Harley Quinn. Third was Reverse-Flash, fourth was General Zod. After that was Ma'alefa'ak and Malcolm Merlyn, and finally, Felix Faust and Kinetica. Also with them were Lady Shiva, Komari Vosa, C-3PX, N-K Necrosis and Gar Saxon.

" _Hope you had a recording set, 'caus we're taking over!_ " Harley Quinn exclaimed.

"Harley?" Ahsoka asked.

"You _know_ her?" Anakin asked.

"She was one of the enemies I face during my first days on Earth," Ahsoka explained. "How did she and all those other guys end up with Maul?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Barriss said.

" _As you can see, me and my new associates have already made our move_ ," Darth Maul said to everyone as Batman narrowed his eyes on the screen of the BatCave on Earth, with Barbara, Kalifa and Jason standing behind him. " _The crime underworld of Dakota on Earth is already in our control, as are the cartels of Zandia_."

"Oh, man…" Rocket said worryingly after hearing what happened to the crime in Dakota.

" _Atai Molec of the Zyggerian Slave Empire has willingly handed us control over Zyggeria_ ," Maul went on as Count Dooku angrily swept everything off of his desk as Atai Molec, now held in electro-suspension, was bruised and burnt. " _Umbara has fallen by the hand of my associates, the Legion of Doom, as has the entire Planet of Mygeeto_."

"I told you…" Atai Molec said weakly. "Those monsters stole everything from us! Every Zyggerian Slaver is dead!"

"Apparently _not!_ " Count Dooku snarled angrily as he took out his lightsaber. Atai Molec gasped as he activated its red blade and tossed it at his head. Soon, his body fell out the window as he was released from midair.

" _Fifteen more systems have fallen at our hands_ ," Maul told everyone as Anakin narrowed his eyes at Maul and the Shadow Collective. " _This is a warning to everyone of all sides: interfere with our affairs, and you shall be wiped out! Every act that Gemini Rouge carried out was nothing! The REAL show… starts now!_ " he exclaimed before ending the transmissions everywhere.

"I can't believe it!" Serra said in shock.

"Yeah," Lux added on. "Maul just declared war."

"On the entire Galaxy!" Saw exclaimed.

Immediately, the entire Senate was thrown into uproar. Padmé sternly looked to everyone while also trying to think of what to do. Not being able to take any more pressure, even as the Young Justice and the Justice League were trying to keep everyone calm, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

" **ENOUGH!** " Padmé yelled.

Everyone immediately stopped telling and looked to Padmé. Some, like Ahsoka and Anakin, as well as Sarah and James, were grinning, while others were in complete shock.

Count Dooku, who had been contacted by the Separatist Council, looked to each leader sternly. Even the Light was in disarray from seeing the transmission.

"As everyone knows, this is an unacceptable strike against us all." Padmé announced.

"This act of violence against us will not go unnoticed." Count Dooku said to the Separatist Council.

"The Shadow Collective and its Legion of Doom may not be the Separatist's Onslaught Team, or the Light's Suicide Squad…" Padmé went on.

"Surely, they are not the Justice League, or the Jedi Order…" Count Dooku said with reassurance.

" _Well, we could do better_ ," Queen Bee said before glancing to Klarion. " _But if we have to work alongside certain unnamed buffoons_ …"

" _Don't start with me, woman!_ " Klarion spat angrily, almost pulling hair out of Teekl.

"No matter what kinds of threats Maul and his associates may throw at us, know that we are strong!" Padmé called out, getting everyone to nod in agreement. "We won't bow to his will so easily as he thinks!"

"It will take more than petty threats to break the likes of the Separatists!" Count Dooku said to both the Separatist Council and the Light.

"Should one of us be silenced, Maul should know that there are others who will continue to stand up to him," Padmé went on. "Mark my words, this Legion of Doom will fall…"

"And the Shadow Collective will shatter with them!" Dooku went on.

"If we are to strike back, we must take the fight to him." Wat Tambor said.

"We need to find Maul and give him a piece of our minds!" Robin spoke up at the Senate.

"We get Maul…" Lex Luthor started out.

"We get his Legion." Mace Windu said.

"Waste no time." Tol Skorr told everyone.

"Maul must die for what he has done." Senator Orn Free Taa said.

"Let's get to work." Ahsoka said to the Young Justice.

"The longer Darth Maul lives…" Count Dooku said.

" **The more dangerous he becomes**." Both Padmé and Count Dooku said to the Republic and the Separatists respectively.

Onboard the _Ruination_ , Lady Shiva was backflipping away with her lightsabers in hand, both parts separated. As she landed on her feet, she placed both of her hilts together again and activated her Twin Emitter Lightsaber.

"Your skills have grown, Shiva," Komari Vosa said as she advanced on Lady Shiva with her Double-Bladed Lightsaber. "But to be honest, I'm surprised you lost the Shadow Saber during your time on Earth."

"Katana had strength, and she used that to win the Shadow Saber from me… honorably," Lady Shiva said as she and Komari Vosa started to circle each other. "Fortunately, I have managed to channel the power of the Dark Side without the limits of the Shadow Saber, and after killing the Jedi slime who once owned this crystal, I have corrupted it enough to proudly call this lightsaber my own."

"We take what we want," Komari Vosa said as she spun her Double-Bladed Lightsaber and used it to strike at Lady Shiva, who blocked the attack with Soresu. "Honor does not fit among the ranks of the Sith."

Lady Shiva grinned in response before spinning around and slashing back at the former first apprentice of Count Dooku, utilizing Ataru. Komari Vosa managed to counter with Niman before the two slashed at each other simultaneously with Vaapad. Their blades collided with each other before spinning around. As soon as the two spun back to face one another, their blades were now leveled at each others' waists.

Both Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa panted, narrowing their eyes at each other while trying to anticipate their next move. Their thoughts were interrupted when the sound of slow clapping filled the air.

"Impressive, ladies," Malcolm Merlyn said as he walked over. He looked to both Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa with a sly grin on his face, to which the two rolled their eyes with annoyance. "I've seen my fair share of combat in the League of Shadows, but that was _some_ swordplay."

Lady Shiva sighed in annoyance. "You have something to report, Merlyn, or did you just come here to procrastinate?" She asked.

"Now that hurts," Malcolm Merlyn said with a grin. "Anyways, Lord Maul wants us all on the Bridge."

Komari Vosa smirked. "About time," she mused. "I was starting to get tired of waiting around."

"At least you don't have to be in charge of removing Harley's traps," Lady Shiva remarked as she, Merlyn and Komari Vosa made their way up on the lift. "I found a trooper's bed filled with those… practical cushions."

"He got off lucky," Komari Vosa teased. "I found one filled with knives. I envy the trooper who would have been subjected to that."

"And they said Anarky had a deadly sense of humor." Merlyn mused as the lift came to a stop.

Lady Shiva, Komari Vosa and Malcolm Merlyn all walked towards the Bridge, where Darth Maul was waiting for them, as well as the rest of the Legion of Doom, with C-3PX and Gar Saxon.

"'Bout time you got here," Bina said. "We almost thought you weren't interested."

"Shut up," Lady Shiva spat. She turned her attention to Darth Maul. "Do we have our next target?"

"Indeed," Darth Maul replied. He pressed a button on the console and brought up holographic details of a Planet with craters, as well as Droid Parts and Clone Trooper Armor. "I take it you are familiar with the Planet of Sarrish?"

"The battleground of the most devastating battle for the Republic Army," Lady Shiva answered. "But both the Republic and Separatists are still fighting for control of Sarrish's resources. And they'll have already heard of our attacks."

"But they will also be prepared to fight back," Gar Saxon added on. "And that is why General Zod will be leading this mission."

"Correct," General Zod said as he walked up past Harley Quinn and Felix Faust. "Lord Maul gave me the details of Sarrish, and from what I can tell, both sides are fighting for control of the Electrum substance beneath the surface."

"And that would be what exactly?" Apurna asked. "I don't think we came that far."

"My former Master's Lightsabers were made from electrum, which make matter impervious to damage," Darth Maul explained. "While it is only applicable to only a few uses, its raw form can be put to a better use."

On the Equinox, Ahsoka was looking through data. Robin and Jaybo were helping her as Anakin entered the Bridge with Black Canary.

"I just sent the new recruits to the dojo for training," Black Canary reported. "If we're going to go after Maul and the Legion, it's best that they stay out of the way."

"Good," Ahsoka said. "Are the others ready?"

"Paula is preparing the rest of the Young Justice for battle," Anakin replied. "Thawne was hard enough, but to take on an entire legion of the rogues gallery of the Justice League will be Hell."

"I fought five of the nine before," Ahsoka said. "They were hard to defeat. It won't be easy anymore."

"Just like how it's not easy to find where the Legion will strike," Robin said. He sighed after pulling down the status files of Umbara and the Zyggerian Slave Empire. "There's no pattern to these attacks. I can't figure out where they might lead us."

"Nothing even comes up when I cross reference the attacked systems," Jaybo said. "It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"And based on what we have, it looks like it's gonna be even _harder_ to find something like _that_ ," Ahsoka mused before Anakin came over. "Maul brought an end to the Zyggerian Slaving Empire and destroyed both Republic and Separatist Bases on Umbara. And we don't even have a clue as to where he and the Legion of Doom could strike next."

"Remember, Ahsoka, there's always a way," Anakin said as he looked to the data on the holoscreens. "Let's have a look again."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Okay," she said as she looked back to the screens. "You know, it almost feels like I'm still at the years when I was starting as your Padawan," she mused. "Almost scary."

"Well, at least you're not gonna try to urge me to fight with a _third_ lightsaber this time," Anakin said as he scrolled through the data. "I think Master Yoda made himself clear when he was teaching you how to fight with a shoto."

"Pretty hard to forget," Ahsoka chuckled. All of a sudden, she stopped. "Wait, that's it, that's it!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka immediately hugged her Master, who stood confused while everyone else looked on with bewilderment. "I love you!" she exclaimed before looking back to the data. "Every place was either our hardest battle or one of our most major losses," she explained. "We had a pretty rough time on Kadavo, Krell turned against us on Umbara, and don't get me started on Quell," she said, to which Anakin nodded, remembering what happened to him there. "We don't need another reminder of that."

"Right…" Robin said as he and Jaybo looked to each other. "So… what did you find?"

"Tracking down all major losses or difficult times for the Republic Army, and we get…" Ahsoka started out before pulling up a System that made her eyes widen. "Sarrish."

Anakin looked to Ahsoka with worriment on his face. "That makes sense." He said.

"Wait," Robin said as he looked to Black Canary with confusion. "What's Sarrish? What happened there?"

"On Sarrish, we lost a lot of good soldiers," Ahsoka started to explain. "But it was also where we lost twenty Jedi."

"Twenty?!" Robin exclaimed. "Twenty Jedi were sent on a mission to Sarrish?!"

"At the time, we started out with two," Anakin explained. "That was when Darth Maul and Savage Opress attacked. More Jedi volunteered to fight for the Republic, but after Maul and Savage left, the Separatists brought in a new weapon. It wiped them out until they claimed the Planet."

"If that's so, then why is the Republic still fighting on Sarrish?" Black Canary asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"Because more were willing to die to keep the Planet out of Separatist Hands," Mace Windu explained as he and Depa Billaba walked into the room. "After you defeated the ORDER on Earth before coming into the Expanded Universe, a lot of people here started to stand up against the Separatist Alliance, and more Clones went back onto the battlefield to fight."

"They were all inspired by your actions, from what I can tell." Depa Billaba added on.

"Master Windu, Master Billaba." Anakin said.

"Skywalker." Mace Windu said.

"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sarrish was one of the Planets I was stationed on before we lost the System, before I fell into a coma," Depa Billaba explained. "I was about to go back there before I was assigned to fight on Utapau."

"Why were you headed back to Sarrish?" Anakin asked.

"I had discovered that beneath the Planet's surface was a raw material known as Electrum, which is also what Master Windu constructed his lightsaber with," Depa Billaba went on. "In its pure state, it can be used as an energy conductor. However, it can still be used, even in its raw form."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, I saw a show with two factions fighting for Electrum," Robin said, causing Ahsoka to facepalm herself. "Electrum is like oil. If it gets hit by fire, it can be used as an explosive," he said before his eyes widened with realization. "For once, a show just gave me the answer."

"What?" Jaybo asked. "What is it?"

"Electrum in its raw state, which is like a golden liquid substance, can be stored into an empty shell, like a bomb," Robin explained. "Add the right chemicals into it, and you'd get something that could wipe out a fourth of a fleet!"

"And we know that Maul is stepping up his game," Ahsoka said. "We faced one of our biggest losses on Sarrish. Time for us to finally win it back."

Anakin nodded. "Sarrish, it is," he said. "I'll let Admiral Dodonna know where we're headed."

"And what about the Legion?" Jaybo asked. "They're sure to be there."

"And we've hardly survived an encounter with _any_ of them individually," Robin added on. "So, what's the plan?"

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin. "Remember when you guys told me how the Justice League tasked you with taking on the Injustice League during their global attack on Earth?" she asked, getting a nod from Robin and Black Canary. "What was your plan going in?"

"All we instructed the Team to do was to halt the Injustice League's control over Poison Ivy's plants," Black Canary explained. "This will be much more difficult."

"Yeah," Robin said. "Last time, we hardly held our own. We were the main target. The JL was a distraction."

Ahsoka grinned. "Maybe we can _be_ the distraction this time," she said as Admiral Dodonna came onto the Bridge. "Admiral, contact the other Republic Fleets. We're going to need them to bring in Maul and the Shadow Collective and the Legion of Doom."

"Will do." Admiral Dodonna said before walking away.

"What do you have in mind?" Jaybo asked.

"Trust me," Ahsoka said. "I'll explain once we've made the Jump to Lightspeed to Sarrish… and we'll need the League too."

"I'll let them know," Black Canary said as she took out her customized holo-com. "At this time, Batman and the rest of the League on Earth probably already know about Maul's Legion of Doom as well."

"Which is why we'll need all the strength we can muster." Ahsoka said.

Mace Windu nodded. "Indeed, but I don't intend to let all of the strongest Jedi come along," he said. "But I sense a greater purpose for this 'Legion of Doom'."

"Like what?" Black Canary asked. "As far as we know, Maul has no Masters."

"We never said it was to be used for another Master," Depa Billaba pointed out. "I sense a greater purpose here too… but I can't see what it is."

"The Dark Side… it's clouding our vision," Ahsoka said. "We're going to have to be prepared for anything that happens… whether we like it or not."

As this was happening, the _Equinox_ started to turn itself around and away from Coruscant.

"Set course for Sarrish." Jan Dodonna ordered.

"Coordinates set," a Clone Trooper said. "We're good to go!"

"General Tano, we're ready to make th Jump to Hyperspace," Admiral Dodonna reported. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me, I know," Ahsoka said. "Take off, now!"

"Making the Jump to Lightspeed in three… two…" Admiral Dodonna counted down.

Stars passed the crew of the _Equinox_. Soon, it took off into Hyperspace to the Planet of Sarrish.

Ahsoka, Anakin, Miss Martian, Robin, Jaybo, Black Canary, Mace Windu and Depa Billaba all walked out from the Bridge to the Hangar Bay, where the rest of the Young Justice and the Justice League Representatives were waiting for them by the Bioship.

"Okay, listen up," Ahsoka said as everyone looked to her. "Before I tell you the plan, I want you to know that on Sarrish, we lost a lot of good people," she said. "The place will be a barren wasteland of when we arrive."

"We've seen enough to know not to get out of dodge," Rocket said. "I think we can handle a war-torn planet."

"What was the plan you had?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Robin and Black Canary told me about how you served as the main target when the Injustice League attacked Earth worldwide," Ahsoka said. "The Justice League served as a distraction that time, but here, we'll be serving as both the main target _and_ a distraction."

"What are we a distraction for?" Kid Flash asked. "We can't just get the entire League here."

"Not the League… the Republic Fleet," Anakin said. "With enough forces, we should be able to apprehend Maul and the Legion of Doom, taking them out of the War."

"And we can't mess up this time," Robin added on. "No losing our weapons, no backup plan, no Helmet of Fate. These are heavy hitters again, so we have to make it count until the cavalry gets to us."

"The League will lead the reinforcements once they arrive," Black Canary said. "Wonder Woman will lead the fighters in the _Violet_ while we stay on the _Equinox_ in case you need more backup before the fleet arrives." Black Canary added on.

"If we don't get them today, we need to make sure we capture them another day," Ahsoka added on. "We'll be arriving at Sarrish soon," she told everyone. "Get ready, and may the Force be with us."

On Sarrish, a Ship came out of Hyperspace and hid behind the moon. As soon as it hid away, a Mandalorian Gunship flew down towards the surface.

Once the Gunship made its way towards the Republic and Separatist Bases, the hatch opened up. Out from it came Darth Maul, Lady Shiva, Harley Quinn, Gar Saxon and the Reverse-Flash. The five of them grinned as both Republic and Droid Tanks made their way towards them, being led by several Clone Troopers and Commando Droids.

"Hands up where we can see them." A Clone Commander ordered.

"Do you know who we are?" Darth Maul asked.

"The Legion of Doom, as we've heard." A Clone Trooper said as he aimed his blaster at Darth Maul.

"You're not so tough when you're outnumbered, are you?" A Battle Droid asked.

"No prisoners." A Commando Droid said.

Darth Maul, Lady Shiva and Gar Saxon were about to fight until Harley Quinn stepped up with her bat in hand.

"Don't sell yourselves short, Souja Boys!" Harley Quinn quipped. She held out her bat, which expanded to turn into her hammer. "I got a move waitin' to be busted out on ya! And I call it Carrie for very specific reasons!" She exclaimed before running at the two armies.

"Take her down!" the Clone Commander called out, only to get slammed away by Harley's hammer.

The Clone Troopers and Battle Droids turned back to Harley Quinn as she started to slam away at them like crazy. No one on either side had the chance to fire at her, the Battle Droids getting slammed to bits while she broke the bones of the Clone Troopers.

Darth Maul, Lady Shiva, Gar Saxon and the Reverse-Flash all stood in horror as Harley Quinn continued to slam away at everyone, even creating explosions when she destroyed the Battle Droids before slamming on the tanks. None of them raised their dropped jaws as she crazily swung at each tank several times before they went up in flames.

Harley walked out of the flames, hitting dead or unconscious Clone Troopers on the head with her bat before slamming non-functioning Battle Droids into pieces. She smiled innocently and walked back to her associates.

"There, DM! Problem solved!" Harley said to her still-shocked teammates. "Welcome Party taken care of!" she bragged before Maul, Shiva, Saxon and Thawne all glared at her. "What?" she asked.

"You are de _mented_ , Dr. Quinzel!" Darth Maul exclaimed, still in shock.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman." Lady Shiva said.

"You kill people for a living," Harley Quinn remarked as the five started to make their way towards the Bases, which were being taken out by Multiplex. "Same difference! Why so serious?"

"I don't bash people's heads in." Darth Maul pointed out.

"I don't do it like a madman." Gar Saxon added on.

"I don't do overkill." Eobard Thawne pitched in.

"And I just start off with a knee to the crotch," Lady Shiva said. "What _you_ did… that was just _cruel_."

"Says the girl who went on a killing spree just 'caus she was—" Harley started out.

"Don't even go there!" Lady Shiva snapped, causing Harley to put up her hands in surrender.

Darth Maul rolled his eyes before pressing his comlink. "3PX, keep the _Ruination_ cloaked, and don't reveal it until I say so," he ordered. "I sense our enemies approaching."

" _Will do, Master_ ," C-3PX replied. " _Shall I send down reinforcements as well?_ "

"No," Darth Maul replied. "Lady Shiva, Saxon and I have the Legion with us," he said. "We will let you know if anything goes awry. For now, be on standby."

" _Understood_ ," C-3PX responded. " _Over and out_."

Meanwhile, the Mandalorian Gunship landed over the Republic Base. Kinetica flew out towards the Separatist Base with Felix Faust while General Zod, OceanMaster and Malcolm Merlyn made their way towards the rest of the Clone Troopers.

"You know, I can't tell," Malcolm Merlyn said as he took out an arrow while the Clone Troopers aimed their blasters at him. "Can you… can you even _see_ out of those visors? Do you have to squint, or—?"

"Drop the arrow," a Clone Trooper ordered. "You're coming with us."

Merlyn sighed. "You know, you're going to wish you hadn't asked that." He said. With that, he dropped his arrow.

"Stun him!" the Clone Commander ordered.

All of a sudden, Malcolm Merlyn started to whistle. The Clone Troopers looked to each other with confusion before the arrow flew up and started to fly around, taking down the Clone Troopers. They all yelled as they were taken down. Some of them tried to run away, but OceanMaster tossed his trident at them, spinning and slashing at them before it came back to him like a boomerang. Malcolm Merlyn continued to whistle until all of the Clone Troopers were dead.

Komari Vosa came over. She let out a sigh as she took notice of the dead Clone Troopers. "Dammit, Merlyn, what did I say?" she asked.

"Save some for you, but I can't help it if I want to test out my new voice command arrow," Merlyn said as he let out another whistle, letting the arrow fly back to him in his hand. "Gonna have to thank Mother Talzin for making this thing."

At this time, the _Equinox_ had just come out of Hyperspace. Ahsoka, Anakin and the Young Justice stood ready in the Bioship as Miss Martian flew it out of the Hangar Bay and towards the surface.

" _General Tano, thank goodness it's you_ ," a voice said over the Comms. " _Maul and his Legion of Doom took us by surprise. We're on reserve power, but we don't know how long we'll last_."

"Can you make a jump, Commander Ozzel?" Ahsoka asked.

" _No, the Hyperdrive is damaged_ ," Commander Ozzel replied. " _According to our systems, we can at least make it to your Ship before we run out of power completely_ ," he said. " _Permission to dock on your Ship?_ "

"Permission granted," Anakin said before pressing his comlink. "Admiral Dodonna, prepare to let the crew of the _Persistence_ board the _Equinox_."

" _We are ready, General Skywalker_." Admiral Jan Dodonna said as the damaged Star Cruiser known as the _Persistence_ came over.

" _This is only the beginning of Maul's attacks, Ahsoka_." A familiar voice said through the Bioship, getting everyone's attention.

"Sonia?" Katooni asked. "Is that you?"

At that moment, Sonia's Force Ghost appeared to everyone. She opened her eyes and smiled sadly to everyone.

"Sonia!" Anakin exclaimed. "It's great to see you again."

" _I am glad to see you again too, my friends_ ," Sonia said. " _But I am afraid that Maul's attacks across the Galaxy have caused a grave tremor in the Force. One that I cannot ignore_."

"We've already learned of where Maul and the Legion of Doom have struck, and which Planets they have already taken control over," Robin said as Sonia turned to him. "It's something _we_ can't ignore either."

"That's the code of hero, I guess." Katooni noted.

" _Indeed_ ," Sonia said. " _I have been consulting with others in the Realm of the Spirit World of the Force, and we all know something about this_ ," she told everyone. " _As you have probably deducted, there is a greater purpose for Maul assembling this… Legion of Doom_."

"Well, Maul _has_ made a lot of enemies before and _after_ he and Savage made themselves known." Anakin pointed out.

" _There is one who has become one with the Force who is familiar with Maul's intentions_ ," Sonia said before another Force Spirit appeared next to her. It was a Twi'lek Padawan. " _The very first Jedi Darth Maul had slain, Eldra Kaitis_."

"I've heard that name before," Lux said. "When me and my Mother were still with the Republic, before we joined the Separatists, Eldra Kaitis was a Padawan who was captured by Xev Xrexus in the Drazkel System."

" _And I remember that day after I died_ ," the Force Spirit of Eldra Kaitis said. " _Maul captured me so that I could fight him. I was arrogant, but now that I am one with the Force, I have seen the error I have made_."

" _Eldra told me that Darth Maul told her about his plans for the future_ ," Sonia explained. " _Aside from taking Lady Shiva as his Apprentice before the Invasion of Naboo, he had plans to overthrow Darth Sidious for control of the Galaxy. He had envisioned that he would command not armies… but LEGIONS_."

"Hence the Legion of Doom." Ahsoka noted.

"But just where _is_ Darth Sidious?" Serra asked. "From what we learned from Mandalore, and according to Maul himself, the only time he came out to face him was when the Shadow Collective took over the Planet."

"Don't forget the time Tera took his lightsabers." Saw added on.

" _It would take a great tremor in the Force to draw out someone like Darth Sidious_ ," Sonia stated. " _Even though Maul and the Shadow Collective are creating such a disturbance now, it will require some time before they draw him out into the open_."

"I see," Anakin said. "Now I'm sorry that Master Windu and Master Billaba decided to stay behind with the League," he mused before turning back to Sonia and Eldra Kaitis. "What have you sensed so far?" he asked. "You know, aside from the disturbance Maul and the Legion of Doom have been making?"

" _As far as we know, that's it_ ," Eldra replied. " _I only knew who Darth Maul was for a limited time before my death_."

" _We shall be with you for this crisis_ ," Sonia said. She turned to Ahsoka, gesturing towards the Xiphon on the side of her belt. " _As long as that is with you, my presence will never leave anyone_."

"Thank you, Sonia," Ahsoka said. "Your help is very much appreciated."

Sonia and Eldra both nodded and bowed with respect before they disappeared.

Ahsoka turned to Miss Martian. "M'gann, pull up a surface map of Sarrish," she ordered. "It should be part of the log in the Bioship's systems."

"Working on it," Miss Martian said as her eyes lit up. "Pulling up the file on Sarrish… now."

Everyone looked as a holographic map of the surface of Sarrish appeared in front of them. Saw was quick to take out his rifle, removing the scope from it and extending a rod from the end, making somewhat of a pointer stick.

"Sarrish has a little amount of water visible above, but hidden in the craters, little bits of water can be found," Saw explained as he pointed out the crater areas to everyone. "Electrum, however, can be found deeper below the surface, but only accessed through the caves."

"I'm betting a lot of Jedi died in the caves on this Planet." Paula said.

"They did," Anakin said. "That's why the Council forbid more Jedi from coming to this Planet after so many deaths here."

"Until now," Barriss said. "OceanMaster will most likely be draining the water to make the search for the electrum faster."

"And Felix Faust knows enough spells to make anything he wants basically _dance_ towards him." Zatanna added on. She and Barriss noticed what had just happened and smiled at each other.

"Creepy." Kid Flash mouthed quietly.

Artemis rolled her eyes, as did Katooni and Aqualad.

"Um, right…" Anakin said. "Anyways, what about the others? Like that evil Martian?" He asked before looking to Miss Martian. "No offense."

"None taken," M'gann replied. "I don't like him anyway."

"Yeah, we still have to consider Mal…" Ahsoka started out, only to struggle with saying the name. "Mari… Malefor? Melatonin?"

"It's Ma All…" Miss Martian corrected, only to stutter while trying to say the name as well. "Mama Mia? Mañana fork? Ma'alefa'ak!"

"Too many syllables." Kid Flash said.

"Too hard to say… and spell too," Anakin added on. "Let's just call him Martian Starkiller for now."

"Works for me," Miss Martian said. "Anyways, I think he'll be trying to infiltrate either the Republic or Separatist Bases," she said before looking up ahead. Her eyes widened with horror. "Then again… I could be wrong."

Everyone looked up ahead to see both Republic and Separatist Bases in smokes, burnt down or hardly any part of them standing.

"So much for stealth," Jaybo said. "They've already hit the place."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Monsters…" she said. "All of them."

"They won't get away with this, Ahsoka," Anakin said while clenching his fist. "I promise you, they will pay for what they have done."

Miss Martian nodded. "Let's take it to them." She said as she landed the Bioship down on the ground.

Ahsoka nodded as she took out her lightsaber hilts. "Let's go." She ordered everyone.

At this time, Maul, Lady Shiva, Gar Saxon and the rest of the Legion were emerging from a tunnel hidden in the Republic Base. As they were coming up, Maul held up his hand, stopping his forces.

"What's the holdup?" Malcolm Merlyn asked.

"We are not alone." Darth Maul answered.

"Why so serious?" Harley Quinn asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe because this is a serious mission," Lady Shiva remarked. "Because I sense it too."

Maul lifted up a proton torpedo from the wreckage before lifting his head up. "The Republic has found us."

With that, Darth Maul flicked his wrist forward, sending the proton torpedo forward as well.

Outside, Connor turned his head.

"What is it?" Saw asked as he turned his head as well.

Superboy held his arm out to the side, grabbing the proton torpedo.

"They know we're here!" Anakin exclaimed as he activated his lightsaber.

"Damn well they do!" Superboy exclaimed as he spun around, throwing the proton torpedo back to where it came from.

At that moment, the Reverse-Flash raced out. He cut right through the proton torpedo before quickly knocking the Young Justice to the ground, letting the Proton Torpedo explode in midair.

"Thawne…" Kid Flash said as he looked up.

" _ **Hello, Wally**_." Eobard Thawne said with his voice distorted and his eyes glowing red.

"Hiyah, Boy Wonder." Harley's voice said.

Robin's eyes widened as he got up. He took out his bola sticks and turned around to see Harley with her bat as it turned into her hammer.

"I see Oliver had a niece," Malcolm Merlyn said as Artemis got up with her plasma bow. She spun around and aimed directly at Merlyn, standing a few feet ahead of her. "Illegitimately, of course."

"At least he didn't cut off my hand." Paula said as she formed her Bō Staff.

Malcolm Merlyn sighed. "Just like Sara, I see." He mused.

The rest of the Young Justice got up, seeing Multiplex, General Zod and Gar Saxon arrive as well. Everyone all aimed their weapons at each other, narrowing their eyes intently.

Darth Maul and Lady Shiva walked up. Ahsoka, Anakin, Serra, Miss Martian, Barriss and Katooni all took notice of them immediately and aimed their lightsabers at them.

"Greetings, Jedi," Darth Maul said as he readied his Double-Bladed Lightsaber. "I see that our message to everyone wasn't _entirely_ ignored."

"Maul…" Anakin said.

"How many lives must you take?" Ahsoka asked. "Do you _know_ how many people have it out for you now?"

"They are of little concern to us," Lady Shiva said as she readied her own lightsaber. "We are not the same as Gemini Rouge, you know."

"I wouldn't say that," Serra quipped with a grin on her face. "You sorta resemble her… on your mother's side."

"You _dare?!_ " Lady Shiva exclaimed, almost lighting up one of her hands, only for Darth Maul to stop her.

"Not yet," Darth Maul whispered, causing Lady Shiva to huff angrily and loosen herself up. He turned back to the Young Justice. "I've been planning this event for a long time, and I won't let the likes of _you_ stand in my way!" he exclaimed before looking up. "Zod, take them!"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Darth Maul, Lady Shiva and General Zod before holding her hand out, sending forth a Ray of Light.

General Zod crossed his arms out in front of him as his eyes started to glow. He spread his arms out and shot back his Heat-Vision.

Both blasts collided with each other in midair, both sides waiting to strike until the standoff ended. Ahsoka and General Zod both pressed on with their respective blasts before they were eventually pushed back, both landing safely on their feet.

Ahsoka reactivated Her lightsabers, placing both of them in a reverse grip. "You're going down!" She exclaimed before she led Anakin and the Young Justice against Maul, Lady Shiva and the Legion of Doom.

Darth Maul and Lady Shiva both activated their own lightsabers as the Legion of Doom regrouped with them.

"No mercy." Lady Shiva said.

"Take them out!" Darth Maul called out before leading the Legion of Doom to fight Ahsoka and the Young Justice.

Ahsoka and Anakin immediately locked blades with Darth Maul as he slashed his Double-Bladed Lightsaber at them. Both Master and Apprentice used Soresu to hold him off as he utilized Vaapad against them.

Robin took out several birdarangs and threw them at Harley, who slammed most of them away with her hammer before tossing knives at the Boy Wonder in response. Robin took out his bola sticks and sent each knife off to the side before Harley turned her hammer back into a bat. The two swung their weapons at each other, hitting high and low wildly and avoiding getting in harm's way.

Barriss flew into the air with Rocket as Gar Saxon flew at them. Barriss tossed her lightsabers forward, only for Saxon to spiral out of the way before sending a rocket from his jetpack. Rocket formed an energy shield to defend herself and Barriss from the attacks before slashing at him with her sword. Immediately, Gar Saxon formed a shield from his bracer to block the attack before sending forth fire from his flamethrower, causing Rocket and Barriss to blast back with fire and energy in response.

Zatanna took out her sword and stood back to back with Lux and Saw as Multiplex advanced towards them.

"What should we know about this guy?" Saw asked as he formed his sword out from his rifle.

"Only that he's fast for his age and that he can multiply," Zatanna answered as Lux activated his hybrid lightsaber. "Hence his name, Multiplex."

"You'll find I'm more than you see." Multiplex quipped before he multiplied, creating seven more copies of himself. All the clones of Multiplex, as well as Multiplex himself, charged at Rebel, Gerrera and Zatanna.

"Any idea to find the real one?" Lux asked as he looked to all the clones of Multiplex.

"These guys are just illusions, they can't feel pain," Zatanna said before she kicked away one of Multiplex's clones. "The real one, though, he can. How to find out which is the real one, I have no idea."

"I might have one," Lux said as he slashed apart one of Multiplex's clones before deactivating his lightsaber and aiming it to the ground. Before he made his move, he turned to Zatanna. "You might want to get off the ground." He said.

"Etativel!" Zatanna incanted, floating off of the ground.

Lux pulled the trigger on his hybrid weapon, causing a pulse to go through the ground. Most of the Multiplex clones were sent into the air without a sound. However, one version of Multiplex nervously leapt into the air, where Zatanna flew and slashed him down.

Multiplex got up and chuckled. "If at first you don't succeed…" he said before multiplying again.

Zatanna landed on the ground. "Fight fire with fire," she said before clasping her hands together. "Ekoms dna srorrim enolc em na ymra!" She incanted, creating clones of herself to fight against Multiplex.

Kid Flash and the Reverse-Flash raced around, leaving behind streaks of lightning as they fought each other at light speed. They stopped racing and came out into the open, where Wally threw a punch at Thawne, who blocked it with his own fists before sending a kick at Barry Allen's partner. Wally spun around and blew a tornado at Eobard by spinning his arm, but the Reverse-Flash sped away before returning and knocking Kid Flash to the ground.

"Not this time, Thawne!" Kid Flash exclaimed before racing up on his feet. He kicked Thawne down at high speed before racing away, where Thawne followed him.

Superboy flew at General Zod, punching him into the air. Zod glared at Superboy and used his Heat Vision to shoot him back down to the ground. Connor groaned before looking up. He quickly got out of the way as Zod landed and punched down.

"Come on, Kon-El, you can do better than that." Zod said.

"Keep talking, Zod." Superboy spat as he got up. He lowered his visor and shot a concentrated Heat Vision blast at General Zod, who countered with his own Heat Vision once again.

Malcolm Merlyn shot several arrows towards Artemis and Paula. The two deflected each arrow with their melee weapons before Artemis took out her crossbow and shot at him, causing him to roll to the side and strafe the two down.

Paula knocked each arrow aside with her Bō Staff before catching an arrow. She spun her Bō Staff around again, turning it into a longbow. She used her arrow to shoot back at Malcolm, who shot another arrow to cause both arrows to explode immediately on impact.

"You've improved." Paula noted.

"I'd say the same, but I'd be lying." Merlyn scoffed.

"If you lie, do it on the ground." Artemis quipped before sending an arrow towards Malcolm Merlyn.

Merlyn, without even batting an eye, caught the arrow. "Gonna have to do better than that." He said.

"They say some things only work once, but after seeing what you did, I think that's wrong." Artemis spat.

Merlyn raised an eyebrow before hearing a ticking noise from the arrow he caught. He looked to it before it exploded, sending him back. However, he let one of his arrows drop before letting out a whistle, causing it to fly around.

"Look out!" Artemis called out.

Paula gasped and ducked as the arrow flew towards her. Artemis spun her bow around and floated up, gliding out of the way of the arrow from every direction it came from.

Katooni and Serra both slashed at Lady Shiva, who had her lightsabers separated. She backflipped away from their Shii-Cho strikes before Miss Martian flew at her and struck with her Crossguard Lightsaber. Lady Shiva backflipped away before briefly getting up to Force-Pull Miss Martian, Serra and Katooni towards her.

"Whoa!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she tried to fight against Lady Shiva.

Serra and Katooni looked to each other and nodded as they were pulled in towards Lady Shiva. They held their lightsabers forward and aimed at her. Miss Martian noticed what they were doing and did the same.

Lady Shiva noticed what was happening and held her lightsabers up, blocking all three attacks from M'gann, Serra and Katooni. The three released themselves from the grip of the Shade before pressing their blades against her.

"We know you want the Electrum from this Planet." Katooni said.

"You'll never get it." Serra remarked.

"Don't be so sure." Lady Shiva said before kicking herself away.

Miss Martian landed on the ground, now crouched back to back with Anakin and Ahsoka.

"As you can see, my Legion is more than a match for you than before," Darth Maul said as he advanced towards Anakin and Ahsoka. "It's only a matter of time until you are left with nothing."

"We'll see about that." Ahsoka said as she powered up her hand.

"Wait," Miss Martian said, getting Ahsoka and Anakin to look to her. "Notice something wrong?"

"Yeah," Anakin said. "Not all the Legion is here."

"Ma'alefa'ak, I mean, Martian Starkiller, OceanMaster, Kinetica and Felix Faust are the only ones not with Maul," Miss Martian noted. "Admiral Dodonna and Commander Ozzel both said there were Death Watch Forces on the surface already trying to find Electrum, so where could the other Legionnaires be?" She asked as she took out her lightsaber to take on Lady Shiva as she advanced towards her.

Barriss and Raquel flew through the skies away from Gar Saxon as he continued to shoot rockets at them from his jetpack.

"Barriss, if you were still with the ORDER, how would you see this situation?" Rocket asked as she sliced apart some of Gar Saxon's projectiles.

"Probably plan a surprise attack," Barriss answered. "Go after the source, take…" she started out, only to stop in shock. She immediately pressed her comlink. "Admiral Dodonna, come in!" She called out. She suddenly saw Lady Shiva slashing at Katooni before kicking Serra away. "M'gann, switch!" She called out.

"Thanks!" Miss Martian called back, flying up to join Raquel.

Back on the _Equinox_ , Depa Billaba paced around in the Data Center while Mace Windu looked through files from the past adventures of the Young Justice, both with and without Ahsoka.

"Maybe we should have gone down." Depa said as she stopped pacing.

"Be calm, Depa," Mace Windu said. "From these adventures, it looks like the Young Justice can handle themselves just fine."

"I still don't feel at ease," Depa said. "I'm going to see how the League is doing."

Mace Windu nodded before Depa made her way towards the Hangar Bay.

Outside, Miss Martian was flying towards the _Equinox_.

J'onn took notice of his niece. "M'gann?" He asked.

Miss Martian flew into the Hangar Bay, setting down several Clone Troopers who were unconscious. As she got up, she turned her head solemnly.

"M'gann!" Depa Billaba exclaimed.

M'gann walked uncomfortably to the League waiting for her.

"M'gann, what happened?" J'onn asked.

"Uncle J'onn, it was terrible," Miss Martian said. "We got down, but Maul was waiting for us. The Legion already took control of the Tanks… and they destroyed the Bioship."

"What about the others?" Black Canary asked.

"We were too open, and they shot us down like birds," M'gann answered. "Komari Vosa was there. She took my lightsabers, and the swords of everyone else. Ahsoka pushed me out of the way of one of a blast from Deathbolt, at the cost of her own life," she explained before looking up with tears in her eyes. "She told me to run. I'm the only one left. Everyone else… they're dead."

Aquaman's heart sank. "Kaldur'ahm…" he said.

"No…" Rex said as he and Fives removed their helmets.

"I did all I could… I'm sorry." M'gann said as she embraced J'onn.

"They will pay for this, M'gann," Wonder Woman said as she patted M'gann on the shoulder. "Don't worry. They will pay."

Depa narrowed her eyes at Miss Martian. "Something's not right." She said to herself quietly.

"Ironically… there's something good about this too." M'gann said.

"What?" J'onn asked. "What do you mean?"

Miss Martian looked up, almost grinning. "You're dead too!" She exclaimed, throwing everyone to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?!" Rex demanded.

M'gann continued to hold her hand out, a devious grin emerging on her face. "I'm surprised at how weak you are for your niece, J'onn," she remarked as the fallen Clone Troopers started to get up. "It's ironic, that out of all the disguises I've used over the years…" she started out as her voice changed with her body to that of a male. "You failed to see through this one."

J'onn looked to who was impersonating his niece. "Ma'alefa'ak."

"I have a new name now, something _easier_ for you to remember me by," Ma'alefa'ak said. "Call me… Martian Starkiller."

Depa Billaba immediately activated her lightsaber. "Where's the Young Justice?" She demanded. "What have you done?!"

"Alive for now, sorry to say," Martian Starkiller remarked. "You should be thankful you are not one of the Jedi whose corpses occupy the caves of Sarrish below. I have an urge to kill everyone on this Ship, but I have my orders to take it so we can strengthen the fleet of the Shadow Collective."

"Over our dead bodies." Depa Billaba said. At that moment, as if on cue, Mace Windu came out from the Data Center with his own lightsaber activated. He walked over to join Depa as the rest of the Justice League regained themselves.

"Two Jedi against half the Legion of Doom," Bina said as two of the Clone Troopers Martian Starkiller brought in slammed their hands against each other. The armor of the two Troopers disintegrated into ash, revealing Kinetica. "Doesn't seem quite fair… for them, at least."

A Clone Trooper with Rex and Fives was about to shoot Kinetica, but another fallen Trooper spread their arms out, revealing herself as Komari Vosa while the last one revealed himself to be OceanMaster, who tossed one of his tridents into the Clone Trooper, killing him immediately. Felix Faust teleported into the Hangar Bay shortly after.

"Admiral Dodonna, lock down the Ship," Mace Windu ordered. At that moment, all the doors were deadlock-sealed. "We're not about to let the Legion take this Ship without a fight."

"Don't make me _laugh!_ " Komari Vosa spat. She was about to toss her lightsaber at Mace until Wonder Woman tossed her shield at her. It bounced off of the leader of the Bando Gora and back to the Amazonian Princess.

"Why laugh?" Wonder Woman asked. "This is no joke."

Icon was the first to strike, shooting a blast of energy at Felix Faust. Faust was able to dodge the attack before blasting back at Icon, who sent forth another blast. The two stood in a standoff before Komari Vosa ran at Mace Windu and Depa Billaba with OceanMaster by her side.

Komari Vosa separated her lightsabers and slashed at Depa, who blocked one of her blades before Mace Windu locked her other blade, trapping her in place. Komari Vosa broke off and started to attack the two with Vaapad, only for the two Jedi Masters to fight back using the same Lightsaber Technique.

Kinetica flew towards Icon, who broke off with Felix Faust to fight back at the fused girls. Like Felix Faust, the three shot energy beams at each other, both canceling each other out strike after strike.

Black Canary charged at OceanMaster, sending a kick towards his chest before spinning around to punch him in the face. OceanMaster staggered back a little before striking at her with his trident. Black Canary backflipped away from OceanMaster's attack before he fell her to the ground. While she was down, he attempted to strike at her from above, only for her to cross both her arms to trap the trident in place. With her arms in use, she used her legs to knock OceanMaster away before getting up again, throwing the trident away.

OceanMaster gathered the water from his trident and spun it around. As soon as he had enough, he shot a concentrated blast of water at her, only for Dinah to use her Canary Cry to counter the blast. Both blasts canceled each other out and knocked both opponents backwards.

OceanMaster grunted as he landed on his feet again, as did Black Canary. Orm noticed his trident and picked it up. He ran at Black Canary to try and strike her down, only for Aquaman to run in and strike back at him with his own trident. The two stared each other down before running along the Hangar Bay, both brothers engaged in battle.

Martian Manhunter ran at Martian Starkiller. The two sent psychic blasts at each other before J'onn turned into an alien wolf while Ma'alefa'ak took on the form of a panther. The two clawed away at each other before Ma'alefa'ak bit onto J'onn's shoulder. J'onn let out a howl before turning into a serpent. Martian Starkiller leapt back and formed a spearhead on his hand, slashing at Martian Manhunter with it. J'onn managed to evade the slashes before he turned into a four-armed creature, slamming Ma'alefa'ak away.

Wonder Woman ran at Komari Vosa, slashing at her with her sword. Vosa used Soresu to block the attacks sent by the Amazonian Princess before Depa Billaba used Shii-Cho to knock her away. Komari Vosa, however, saw this coming, and parried back at her with Makashi. As she was being forced back, Mace Windu ran in and slammed his lightsaber at her, using Ataru. Komari Vosa spun around, forcing Diana and Depa off before using Niman to strike back at Mace, engaging with him in a blade lock.

"It was said you were lost," Mace Windu said as Depa and Wonder Woman prepared to attack the moment they broke off. "How did you ever manage to come back to life?"

"Well, wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Komari Vosa asked. She was about to break off until she noticed that Depa Billaba and Wonder Woman were ready to attack. "Your strategies may work on General Grievous, corrupt Jedi and Gemini Rouge… but I'm an Apprentice of Maul now. You'll have to do better than this." She remarked before unleashing a Force Repulse, sending Mace Windu, Depa Billaba and Wonder Woman flying back.

"My thoughts exactly." Mace Windu quipped as he deactivated his lightsaber.

On the ground, Miss Martian and Rocket slashed apart rockets being sent by Gar Saxon while Barriss helped Katooni and Serra fend off against Lady Shiva. She felt something through the Force before sending a rocket back at Gar Saxon.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked as she looked up. She looked back and held up her lightsabers, blocking an attack from Maul before Anakin slashed him away.

"Master Windu…" Miss Martian said. She held her hand out to the Bioship, causing it to fly towards her. She opened her eyes and looked up, sending the Bioship back to the _Equinox_. "The rest of the Legion is trying to take the _Equinox!_ " she called out to Ahsoka.

"Crafty," Ahsoka mused. "I sense something else too."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "The Electrum has been found!"

Anakin pressed his comlink, sending over his, Ahsoka and Serra's Jedi Cycles while the Supercycle came over.

"I've locked in on the coordinates of Death Watch," Robin said as he got into the Supercycle. "Will Master Windu meet us there?"

"I set the coordinates!" Miss Martian called out as she flew with the group. "Let's go!"

Darth Maul snarled and tossed his lightsaber towards everyone, but Serra managed to knock it away.

"Do _not_ let them escape!" Darth Maul ordered his half of the Legion. He dialed onto his wrist and summoned the _Scimitar_. His speeder dropped from it as he leapt into the air. As the Legion ran after the Young Justice, Darth Maul rode on ahead while sending the _Scimitar_ into space.

"Come on!" Ahsoka called out as she rode on ahead of the Young Justice. "Cover me!"

Unknown to Ahsoka, the Xiphon on her belt started to glow. She took no notice of this as Anakin unsheathed his lightsaber and clashed with Maul and Shiva as they rode up next to him and Serra, who started to fend them off as well.

Back in the _Equinox_ , Mace Windu, Depa Billaba and Wonder Woman were all being forced back by Komari Vosa. The rest of the League pushed away the rest of the Legion as they regrouped near the edge of the runaway hall in the Hangar Bay.

"End them! Now!" Komari Vosa ordered.

Wonder Woman tossed her sword into the air, giving her the chance to take out her Lasso of Truth. She tied it onto the handle of her Shield before catching her sword again. She used her makeshift flail to knock Komari Vosa and Kinetica away before Black Canary let out her Canary Cry, sending them back.

Mace Windu and Depa Billaba kept their lightsabers held at the ready. They were about to attack as well until they heard the sound of the Bioship roaring through the air.

"Looks like the end will have to wait." Mace quipped.

"You won't get away!" OceanMaster called out as he tossed his trident at the Jedi and the Justice League.

Depa Billaba grinned and ran forward, jumping over the trident before kicking off of Felix Faust's face into the air, where everyone else made their way right into the Bioship.

"Admiral, Commander, stay on the lookout for our reinforcements," Mace Windu ordered as he took control of the Bioship. "Be prepared to send them down to the surface to help us."

" _Understood_ ," Commander Ozzel replied. " _Good luck_."

"There's no such thing as luck." Depa Billaba commented quietly before the Bioship took off towards the surface.

Komari Vosa looked up and chuckled. "Cute," she said before the _Scimitar_ flew over. Martian Starkiller flew up towards it, levitating Vosa and the rest of the Legion towards it as well. "They actually think they can win."

In the Bioship, as it was flying down back towards the surface of Sarrish, Martian Manhunter was recovering from his fight with Ma'alefa'ak. Mace Windu and Depa Billaba looked over towards him as he lifted his head up.

"Let me take over," J'onn said. "I can take control for now."

"With all due respect, J'onn, you are injured from your fight with Martian Starkiller," Mace Windu said. "M'gann has taught me how to pilot the Bioship when she and the Young Justice came back from Earth. I can take control until we regroup with Skywalker and the Young Justice."

"We have company!" Wonder Woman called out as she looked on the monitor. "They're on our tail!"

"Don't worry," Black Canary said as she pulled up some controls. "M'gann, Robin and I have been working on something special." She said before pressing a button.

From the Bioship, a blue wave spread out. It went towards the _Scimitar_ , which started to spark from the wave.

"Got you right in my sights…" Komari Vosa said as she locked onto the Bioship. However, after the wave spread out, the controls started to spark with electricity just as she fired the cannons, only for them to backfire. "What happened?" she asked.

"An EMP Generator," Kinetica said as she got onto one knee with a groan. "The Plus Matrix holding us together is starting to glitch!"

"We have torpedoes," Martian Starkiller said as he went to the back of the Ship. "We don't need our systems to fire those."

On the ground, Ahsoka and the Young Justice reached the point where the Electrum was being extracted. Kid Flash raced by and knocked each of them down before any of them could fire before the rest of the Young Justice got off, holding back Maul and the rest of the Legion of Doom as they got off of their own rides and retaliated against them.

"How much longer until our reinforcements get here?" Anakin asked Admiral Dodonna through his comlink.

" _Just contacted them_ ," Admiral Dodonna replied. " _You'll have to hold them off until they get here!_ "

In the air, Mace Windu continued to fly the Bioship down as Ma'alefa'ak sent torpedoes at them with his telekinetic powers. Depa opened the hatch in the back, slashing some of them away or slashing them apart while Black Canary was using her Canary Cry against the evil Martian. However, as they got close to the ground where the Young Justice was, Kinetica flew out at the Bioship.

"Take control!" Mace Windu ordered Wonder Woman, who took control of the Bioship immediately. "It's time to end this!"

Mace Windu ran towards the back of the Bioship and leapt towards Kinetica, throwing her into Ma'alefa'ak. The three started to fall to the ground, with the Master of Vaapad still holding them as they tumbled into Darth Maul.

Ahsoka ran in and fought against Lady Shiva with Serra and Katooni while Anakin, Katooni and Barriss all took on Komari Vosa the moment she and her selection of the Legion landed to fight as well.

"For Adi!" Mace Windu exclaimed as he picked up a piece of a damaged Death Watch Ship, slamming it into Maul, knocking him back. "You will never take another Jedi life while we still breathe!" he exclaimed as he slammed his lightsaber against Darth Maul's red blade.

"Then you won't breathe much longer." Darth Maul spat before he kicked Mace Windu away.

Rocket flew through the air, slashing at Kinetica as she flew at her. As Kinetica dodged each slash, Rocket punched her away.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Bina called out before shooting green and black energy blasts at Raquel.

Raquel flew down, dodging each blast before using her sword to deflect the shots, even managing to send some back at Kinetica before she was sent to the ground by another.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna incanted as she shot a spell from her Wand towards Felix Faust.

"Crinix!" Felix Faust called out, sending forth a blast of lightning from both of his hands.

Zatanna's fire and Felix Faust's lightning collided with one another in midair. The two pushed on with their attacks, even with some of the fire and lightning dispersing to the sides, where some surviving Death Watch Devil Commandos were hit by it and were disintegrated on sight.

"Give it up, Faust!" Zatanna called out.

"I was about to say the same _thing!_ " Felix Faust called out, strengthening his attack and sending Zatanna into the air, where she crashed into Rocket as they both started to fall to the ground.

Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to attack OceanMaster, who struck back at him with his trident. The two stared each other in the eye before they broke their weapons off with each other. OceanMaster spun around his trident and stabbed at Aqualad, who managed to parry off each of his attacks before slashing him away. He formed a hammer with both of his Water-Bearers before slamming at his helmet, only for OceanMaster to knock his water-manifested weapon away. Aqualad groaned as he was pushed back before OceanMaster slammed him away himself with his trident.

Miss Martian slashed at Ma'alefa'ak, who dodged through each of her attacks. She used the Force to lift him off of the ground before throwing him away, where she took out her secondary lightsaber once again and ran at him.

"You were taught well…" Martian Starkiller said before picking up a piece of metal from another damaged Death Watch Ship. He integrated it onto his arm, creating a metal blade with a lightsaber-like glow to it. "But it seems you didn't learn everything from J'onn." He said before slashing at M'gann.

"Whoa!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she got out of the way. She lifted up a fallen jetpack and sent it towards Ma'alefa'ak, who slashed it apart before slashing down on her. M'gann held up both of her lightsabers in a defensive Niman stance before breaking off with him. However, he managed to grab her by the waist and throw her to the ground, where he spun around and kicked her in the face.

"M'gann!" Ahsoka exclaimed before she was Force-Pushed away by Lady Shiva.

"You're gonna _pay_ for that!" Serra exclaimed as she ran at Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva chuckled and ran at Serra, putting her two lightsabers back together. As soon as she and Serra passed each other, the two turned back around and slashed at each other again, using Shien this time. In the process, Lady Shiva was scarred by Serra's attack on her neck, but she held her hand out to Serra's chest. Serra gasped before Lady Shiva lifted her up and blasted her all the way towards where Ahsoka had landed.

Darth Maul and Mace Windu slammed their lightsabers onto each other. The two circled each other around before Maul broke off and, like Ma'alefa'ak to Miss Martian, kicked him away, only sending him back even farther with the strength from his metal legs.

Anakin, Barriss and Katooni continued to hold their own against Komari Vosa. However, she started to force them back with her two hilts combined into a Double-Bladed Lightsaber. The three Jedi slammed their blades on her to try and get her to cease her attack, getting her to stop.

"Is that all you've got?" Komari Vosa asked, letting go of her lightsaber. However, even after her Double-Bladed Lightsaber was free from her grasp, it still remained in the air, keeping the lightsabers pressed on.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"No…" Depa said from the Bioship. She landed it down on the ground and ran towards the battle.

Komari Vosa grinned and used the Force to control her lightsaber. She spun it around dangerously, getting Anakin, Barriss and Katooni to break off and try to defend themselves from the lightsaber. They managed to break it apart and send both halves to the side, but Komari Vosa ran in and leapt into the air, landing a screw-kick on the three, sending them back.

Ahsoka helped Serra get back up. The two looked up just in time to use the Force to cushion the fall of Anakin, Barriss and Katooni.

"You okay?" Ahsoka asked Anakin and Katooni.

"Yeah." Katooni said.

"Easy there." Serra said as she helped Barriss up.

"Thanks." Barriss said gratefully.

"You're _done_ for!" Lady Shiva said as she, Komari Vosa and Darth Maul advanced towards the downed Jedi and Young Justice.

All of a sudden, Serra's Double-Bladed Lightsaber started to shake. Everyone took notice of it before it flew into Depa Billaba's hands as she leapt at the leaders of the Shadow Collective.

Darth Maul dodged to the side as Depa slashed at him before she lashed out at Komari Vosa. The two locked Double-Bladed Lightsabers with each other before locking blades with Lady Shiva. She spun around with controlled Vaapad before Darth Maul slammed his Double-Bladed Lightsaber at her. Depa held up her two blades and kicked Darth Maul away before unleashing two slashes that knocked Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa back. As the three Sith were trying to recover, she immediately ran to the aid of the Young Justice and the Jedi.

"You all okay?" Depa asked.

"Thanks, Master Billaba." Ahsoka said.

"Any time," Depa replied. "You would have done the same for me… and my chosen Apprentice." She said before dropping onto one knee. She panted and looked to her shoulder, which had a pocketknife almost buried into it.

"Nice try," Harley Quinn said as she and the rest of the Legion advanced with the Sith. "But we _never_ fight clean."

"I'll admit, you fought valiantly," Darth Maul said, not noticing a blue mist manifest behind him and the Legion. "But now… it's over. You're done for."

Saw tried to fight back, but a Death Watch Devil aimed his blaster at Serra. Serra tried to fight back, but more Death Watch Devils came and aimed their blasters at them. The two looked to each other and stood down.

"We have the Electrum," Gar Saxon said as he came over. "What do you wish to do with the prisoners?"

"There _are_ no prisoners today," Darth Maul replied. He activated his lightsaber and scraped it along the ground as he made his way towards the Young Justice. "I have plans… but none of you are in them."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba and Serra all took a deep breath and closed their eyes.

"Do your worst, Maul." Aqualad said before he and the rest of the Young Justice did the same, closing their eyes.

"No more…" Darth Maul said as he raised his lightsaber. He was about to bring it down on Ahsoka until suddenly… he stopped.

"What?" Komari Vosa asked in shock.

"No…" Lady Shiva said with horror.

Everyone opened their eyes and looked to see what was going on. They all gasped at what was stopping Maul… or rather… who.

Darth Maul turned his head, seeing a hand stopping him from executing the Young Justice. The blue mist started to materialize into the form of none other than Sonia, sending Darth Maul a glare that made him freeze in place.

"Not my friends, you _bitch_." Sonia spat before she tossed Maul back, flying right into the Legion and Gar Saxon, causing them all to fall on their backs.

"Sonia?" Ahsoka asked. "You're _here!_ "

Sonia turned around to Ahsoka and smiled, the Xiphon flying from her belt and into her hands. "We still need you, Ahsoka," she said before sending a powerful blast of light from her hands towards everyone. "And as for you…" she said to the Death Watch Devils surrounding everyone. She spun around and released several Force Repulses, causing all of the Death Watch Devils to be thrown around like ragdolls.

The Young Justice, Anakin, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba and the Young Justice Representatives were all hit with the light. Immediately, their wounds started to heal, fading away as if they were never there in the first place.

"But… how are you here?" Anakin asked. "We thought you were dead."

"There is no death, only the Force," Sonia said as she revealed her Jedi Robes. "And the Force could not ignore a threat to them such as this… Legion of Doom."

"Let's take them together!" Katooni called out.

"No," Sonia said. "You have to stop the Shadow Collective from getting away with the Electrum. I'll take care of these… aberrations."

"I don't know how you're still alive, _Sonia_ …" Darth Maul hissed. "Though I was not responsible for your death, I will finish you… once and for _all!_ " he exclaimed. "This Galaxy will _bow_ to us!"

"You'll never stop at one!" Sonia exclaimed before activating the Xiphon again. "I'll take you _all_ on!"

Miss Martian summoned the Bioship. "May the Force be with you, Sonia." She said before bringing everyone in.

"And with you too… always." Sonia said before running at the Legion.

Sonia slashed at Kinetica, who shot energy blasts at her. She managed to deflect all the blasts before grabbing her by the hair as General Zod shot at her with his Heat Vision. He tossed Kinetica into her before deflecting lightning from Felix Faust. She redirected the blast at him just as Ma'alefa'ak attacked her. He attempted to pull her heart out, but she spun around and slashed him in the back, sending him into Felix Faust as he attempted to shoot lightning at her again. As the two were getting up, she shot Force Fire towards Ma'alefa'ak, causing him to scream.

In the Bioship, Robin brought up a map. "We have five ships trying to leave the System," he told Miss Martian. "Each of them carrying Electrum in them!"

"Maul and the Shadow Collective have given us enough trouble," Miss Martian said. "I'm bringing out the big guns."

Ahsoka grinned. "That project we've been working on?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna shoot them out of the sky," Miss Martian said as she flew straight towards one of the Mandalorian Ships. "I have something special in store for them."

Some Mandalorian Fighters flew to take down the Bioship, but Ahsoka and Miss Martian simultaneously pressed buttons on their respective consoles, letting out Plasma Torpedoes. One of them destroyed the incoming fighters while the other went straight at the main Ship, destroying it. She flew towards the other four Ships and did the same, taking them all out with Plasma Torpedoes.

"When did we get the time to make Plasma Torpedoes?" Black Canary asked.

"On Earth," Ahsoka explained. "We did it before coming back here after helping out the Neo Young Justice."

Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa ran at Sonia while Malcolm Merlyn shot arrows at her. Sonia turned around and caught every arrow in her hand before sliding the Xiphon along Lady Shiva's blades. She spun around and knocked Komari Vosa to the side before slashing Merlyn's bow in half.

Both Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa ran at Sonia, with Darth Maul behind them. However, Sonia backflipped and picked up one of Harley Quinn's knives, tossing it at Lady Shiva and sending her back before landing hard on top of Multiplex. She parried off Darth Maul's attack with a calm version of Soresu before disarming him of his lightsaber. She spun around and caught Harley Quinn's hammer with her bare hands before using Harley herself to slam the Reverse-Flash away as he ran at her. The two were thrown back before she stabbed the Xiphon into Darth Maul's leg, causing him to groan before tossing him into Lady Shiva. As she got off of Multiplex, Ma'alefa'ak charged at her and attempted to tear off her arm with his phased hand, only for her to deactivate the Xiphon and tear Ma'alefa'ak's arm clean off.

Ma'alefa'ak yelled in pain before Sonia used the severed arm to knock him around. Multiplex multiplied behind her and attempted to run her through with daggers, but she ran through each of the clones with her Xiphon and slashed off the real Multiplex's head. She looked to the side and Force-Sped towards Malcom Merlyn, tossing him with the rest of the Legion.

"I could have killed you," Sonia said as she stabbed her lightsaber down, beginning her SokaTan Attack. "But I am a Jedi… and I will not take the Dark Side ever a _gain!_ " she exclaimed before sending forth the SokaTan Strike.

Maul and the Legion gasped as the SokaTan Trinity Manifestation hit them all, sending them back.

" _Sonia, we got the Fighters, but one got away_ ," Ahsoka reported. " _We're coming back to pick you up_."

"Die!" Komari Vosa called out as she tossed her lightsaber at Sonia.

Sonia stood where she was, letting the lightsaber phase through her.

"What?!" Lady Shiva exclaimed

"Here and not here at the same time," Sonia quipped before jumping into the Bioship. "Farewell." She said before the Bioship took off.

Darth Maul panted angrily. He lifted up his arm and activated his comlink. "3PX, send the _Byakko_ to pick us up," he ordered. At that moment, a blood-red version of the _Scimitar_ flew over. "Get ready to de-cloak the _Ruination_."

In the Bioship, Sonia walked towards everyone. "Everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Depa Billaba said. "Thank you… and it is an honor to finally meet you."

"The honor is all mine," Sonia said. "I'm just glad I was able to use my powers to restore you from your coma, Master Billaba."

"So that was _you_ all along…" Mace Windu said. "I'm impressed."

"But how are you here, Sonia?" Katooni asked. "We saw you die."

"I can't stay here for long," Sonia said as she started to slowly fade away. "I was only granted to have a limited time in my physical form after the Legion was assembled. Their tremor through the Force has shaken up Mortis."

"Mortis?" Ahsoka asked. " _That's_ where you were all this time?"

"In the afterlife, yes," Sonia replied as she took out the Xiphon. "Here," she said, tossing it back to Ahsoka. "This is rightfully yours," she said. "I must take my leave now, but if you need my help again, trust in my Xiphon, trust in the Force," she said as she now started to fade back, becoming one with the Force again. " _I will always be there for you_." She said before she finally faded away.

Ahsoka smiled. "M'gann, take us back to the Bioship." She ordered.

" _You called for backup?_ " a voice asked through the comlinks.

"Good timing, Admiral Yularen," Anakin said, smiling with Sonia in mind. "Glad you could make it."

At that moment, four Republic Star Cruisers came out from Hyperspace and joined with the _Equinox_. Among the four Star Cruisers were the _Resolute_ and the _Negotiator_.

"I do hope you saved some for us." Obi-Wan said from the _Negotiator_.

"They're on the run, but we can still catch them," Robin replied. "I put a tracker on the _Scimitar_ ," he explained. "Once we get back onto the _Equinox_ , we can follow them and put an end to the DarkSiders once and for all."

Aboard the _Ruination_ , Ma'alefa'ak was groaning weakly. He looked down to his arm as C-3PX came over with a metal replacement. It had the same blade that he used in his fight against Miss Martian, as well as a blaster under the blade, which changed to a normal arm before mechanically changing back into the blaster blade hybrid weapon that it was.

"It will take you a while to fully integrate this weapon into your body," Darth Maul said as he walked over. "But when you have your new weapon, and are _acquainted_ with it, we shall strike back at the Young Justice, stronger than ever before."

"At least we still have the Electrum," Gar Saxon said as he walked over, revealing a handful of Electrum in his hands. "Once we return to Mustafar, we will begin embedding it onto our fleet and tanks."

"Good, very good," Darth Maul said. He looked to C-3PX. "Tend to Martian Starkiller," he ordered, which the assassin protocol droid nodded. "Now, Saxon, we will not be heading back to Mustafar."

"But… our resources… our armies…" Gar Saxon started to argue.

"I have ordered a few of them to stay," Darth Maul explained. "We will be heading to our _new_ base."

"Where is that?" Gar Saxon asked.

Darth Maul grinned as he and Gar Saxon entered the Bridge, where the rest of the Legion of Doom were waiting fort them to arrive.

"What is our setting, Lord Maul?" Deathbolt asked as he turned to face his Master. He got out from his seat and bowed to the ruler of the Shadow Collective.

"The Drazkel System," Darth Maul ordered. "That is where our new base of operations will be established."

Meanwhile, the _Equinox_ was leading the Republic Star Cruisers towards the moon of Sarrish.

"Sarrish is in the hands of the DarkSiders, but we can't let that stop us," Ahsoka said from the Bridge. "This may not be the whole Republic Fleet, but it's enough to get Maul and the Legion of Doom to come in so they can answer for their crimes."

All of a sudden, the scanners started to spike up. Out from behind the moon emerged a massive Ship. Everyone looked up with shock and awe at the _Ruination_. Its length was the same as two Star Cruisers while its width measured three.

Darth Maul walked towards the monitor, seeing the Republic Star Cruisers in front of the _Ruination_.

"Awaiting your orders." A Death Watch Devil said.

"Ready the fusion cannons," Darth Maul ordered. At that moment, all of the cannons started to charge up. "Fire on my command."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest one-year Anniversary/Halloween Chapter? I put a lot of hard work into this, taking me a month to do, so I hope you liked it. I will try to have a new Chapter out by the time of Thanksgiving or sooner. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you say is positive. I won't tolerate flames, negative comments, or the likes of **Doom Marine 54** under any name. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Halloween, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	11. The Runaway

Hello there, everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving! Are you all having a good Holiday so far? You all getting ready for your special Thanksgiving Dinner with your family? I hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** , coming back to you on this Thursday with a brand-new Chapter for my best Story, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! What's been going on with all of you? Are you all caught up with **Star Wars Rebels**? Did you see **Justice League**? Did you like it? I didn't see it, so I assume you liked it. Anyways, sorry this took so long, but I had a paper to work on and a test to get done. Speaking of the test, I totally aced it! One-hundred percent all the way! Thank you all for supporting me in what I do. I really appreciate it. I would like to spread my thanks to the following: **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos,** **dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero** , **Just a Crazy-Man, Sleeping Skeleton, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. I don't know where I would be without all of you. It might be dinner by the time you read this, so I just want to say that I'm thankful for all of you being there to support me. It really means a lot. Thank you. Now, before I get started on the new Chapter, please allow me to address some of the Reviews. First off, we have **Time Lord 27**. I can try to have a Chapter with Ahsoka and the Bendu together on Atollon. It may be a stretch, but I can at least try. However, I need to be careful not to spoil anything for her, since she can't know about Anakin Skywalker's fall to the Dark Side of the Force yet. Your idea of having Anakin and Padmé spend time with the Lars Family sounds good too. I'll try to do that, but not for this Thanksgiving Special. Sorry. Besides, I don't want to start him off to the Dark Side of the Force too soon. To **Travis Middleton** , now known on the Site as **The Mandalorian Terminator**. I answered all of your questions in our PM Conversations. As for the ones in your reviews, let me see. Barriss actually has a memory gap from the moment she turned against the ORDER back in **Journey of the Knight** , so she actually doesn't remember who Darth Sidious is. Thank you for bringing that up. Anakin and Deathstroke will have a rematch eventually. I can't make any promises about bringing in characters from **Green Lantern: The Animated Series** , but I can try to bring in characters and Planets from that and other shows, like I did with Saint Walker. I'll get to what happened to Project CADMUS after Season One of **Young Justice** , as well as how Guardian discovered he was a clone. As for the Light, I'll have to think about that too. Nyssa can appear. Terra will never betray the Team in my story, so take that, comics! Beast Boy and Terra are already a couple in my Story, so there's that too. You'll have to wait and see for what happens to Asajj Ventress. I'll think about having Klarion and Louise Lincoln as a couple. Now, for **Carlos Jacob** , I haven't read the new novels yet, but I have caught up on **Darth Vader: The Chosen One: The Dark Lord of the Sith**. I'll think about the Jedi outcasts with a new Jedi Academy. I'll try to get far into **Rebels** , so I can try to do that one. I don't think I can do that Mutagen idea. The meeting with Senators and others from Earth and the Expanded Universe sounds like a good idea. I'll put it into consideration. And I can assure you, the Young Justice will be playing a major role in taking on the Empire. Also, thank you for all the news regarding **Star Wars** and **DC**. It means a lot. Now, with all reviews out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Hold on, fans of a certain Human Imperial Grand Admiral. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Runaway

 _Work smarter, not harder_.

 _ **Risen from the shadows! After gathering the greatest foes of the Justice League and the Young Justice from Earth and in the Expanded Universe, Darth Maul finally assembles his Legion of Doom! Taking Planet for their own and making themselves known both Galaxies, they continue to plunder, even almost obliterating the Young Justice and the best of the Jedi. After a long battle on the Planet of Sarrish, the Republic Fleet arrives to take care of them, but Darth Maul has other plans in store, a tremendous Warship known as… the RUINATION!**_

Ahsoka and Serra both flew out of the _Equinox_ in their Jedi Starfighters, leading Miss Martian and the rest of the Young Justice in the Bioship.

"Any idea what we're looking at here?" Connor asked. "There a Ship we haven't been told about?"

"I'm… I'm not sure," Ahsoka said. "I've never seen a Ship this huge before in my life!"

"I'm not sure anyone has even _lived_ to _see_ something like this." Robin said.

"We have to call of the rest of the Republic Fleet!" Anakin told the rest of the crews aboard the four backup Republic Star Cruisers. "This Ship looks like it could do a lot of damage!"

"We'll see about that!" Oddball called out as he flew out with several Clone Troopers piloting Y-Wings. "Everyone, lock your torpedoes!"

"Locked on!" Ahsoka called out as R3 beeped.

"Locking on!" Serra called out as she sent the command to R8-P6.

"Torpedoes locked!" Miss Martian called out. "Let's blow this thing sky high, Shadow Squadron!"

"Fire everything!" Admiral Yularen commanded.

"Fire!" Ahsoka ordered.

Ahsoka and Serra's Jedi Starfighters, as well as Shadow Squadron and the Republic Star Cruisers, fired onto the _Ruination_.

Darth Maul stumbled from the hit, as did the rest of the Legion of Doom and the Shadow Collective Army.

"Give me status on the Shields!" Darth Maul ordered.

"Shields are at ninety-nine point nine-hundred ninety-nine percent capacity." A female Death Watch Devil announced.

"And what of the Fusion Cannons, Rook?" Gar Saxon asked.

"The torpedoes aborted the charge." Rook Kast replied.

Darth Maul regained his composure. "No matter," he said. "Prepare to fire our forward batteries."

Outside, Anakin and Obi-Wan, from the _Equinox_ and the _Negotiator_ respectively, were looking to the explosion that followed the torpedoes hitting the _Ruination_.

"Did we do it?" Artemis asked.

The smoke cleared as all of the Ships gathered together again. Their eyes went wide with surprise as soon as they saw the shields up, the _Ruination_ hardly damaged.

"It didn't even _faze_ it!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"We need to try something else!" Commander Ozzel exclaimed. "What about the tactic we used on Ryloth?"

"We have to do it fast and now!" Admiral Dodonna called out.

"Fire!" Darth Maul ordered.

Lasers started to rain down on the Y-Wing Fighters from the _Ruination_ , destroying three of them.

"Shields up!" Aqualad called out, activating the Shields for the Bioship.

"Brace yourselves!" Paula called out.

"Admiral Klause, we're ready!" a Clone Trooper called out to an Admiral.

"Hold!" Admiral Dodonna ordered. "We can't risk losing any Fighters!"

"You come up with a plan, I'll cover you!" Admiral Klause called out. "All speed ahead!"

Admiral Klause's Star Cruiser flew at the _Ruination_ full tilt. The gun from the _Ruination_ continued to fire at Klause's Star Cruiser while Ahsoka and Miss Martian flew the Bioship towards the _Ruination_ , Ahsoka preparing to open her hatch and put her helmet on while Wally got up.

"Keep it steady!" Kid Flash ordered as he ran to the back.

"It's too risky!" Zatanna called out as she got up as well. "It might not be strong enough!"

"If you have a better idea," Barriss said as she, Saw and Jaybo got up as well. "Let's hear it!"

"We need to throw everything we've got at this thing!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "No time to argue!"

"Fusion Cannons charged!" Rook Kast called out.

"Get that Star Cruiser out of my sight!" Darth Maul ordered.

"Now!" Ahsoka called out. She opened her cockpit and fired a beam of light.

Kid Flash raced around in circles several times before the hatch opened. He tossed his lightning out with Ahsoka's light while Barriss sent fire forward.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna called out, sending forth fire from her sword and wand.

Saw and Jaybo opened fire on the _Ruination_ as several other Y-Wings opened fire with the rest of the Republic Star Cruisers.

At that moment, the Fusion Cannon of the _Ruination_ fully charged up, blasting a hole through Admiral Klause's Star Cruiser. It fell to pieces while the rest of the Star Cruisers and Fighters were scattered aside.

"Whoa!" Commander Ozzel exclaimed as he felt his new Star Cruiser shake.

Ahsoka and the Young Justice continued to pour their combined attack, but it did little to damage the _Ruination_.

"That blast's matching our own!" Robin exclaimed.

"Keep it going!" Ahsoka ordered. "If it outdoes us, the Fleet will lose five of the best Ships!"

"Ahsoka, stop!" Serra called out. "We need to diver the blast away!"

"A bit hard to do in a standoff!" Rocket argued.

"Rocket, think big!" Aqualad ordered. "Right now, this Ship is unmatched! We have to retreat!"

Rocket nodded as she grabbed a suit. "On it!" she called out, flying out.

"Release!" Ahsoka ordered.

"Hang on!" Katooni called out.

The Young Justice released their blast, causing the Fusion Cannon from the _Ruination_ to fire forward. Rocket flew out and formed a large shield. She managed to hold it for a while before Ahsoka flew out and fired with her, increasing the strength of the shield.

"Rocket, you okay?" Katooni asked.

"I'm getting there!" Rocket called out. "Get back! We'll follow you!"

"Fall back!" Obi-Wan ordered the _Negotiator_.

Ahsoka held the blast with Rocket before using the Force to grab the fallen pieces of Admiral Klause's Star Cruiser. She formed the pieces into a spear before tossing it towards the Fusion Cannon, causing it to backfire a little.

"Fusion Cannon hit!" Deathbolt called out. "Shall we charge it again?"

Darth Maul narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, who looked back at him sternly. After a while, he turned around.

"Let them leave," Darth Maul ordered. "There is no sport in killing them all now."

"Get out! Now!" Ahsoka called out as she and Rocket went back to their respective Ships. "We have to go!"

"Full Speed ahead!" Lux called out.

The remaining four Star Cruisers, the Bioship, Ahsoka and Serra all took off into Hyperspace, away from the Planet of Sarrish, but most importantly, away from the _Ruination_.

"They've escaped!" Harley Quinn. "Ah, I hate hit and runs!"

"There is nowhere they can run," Darth Maul said. He turned his attention to Gar Saxon. "Tell your brother on Ganthel to prepare for our arrival," he ordered. "We need to make some more preparations before we fully depart to our new Base."

In Hyperspace, Ahsoka and the Young Justice were coming out of the Bioship and Jedi Starfighters. Rocket felt her arm while Wally checked his vitals. Robin walked over to Ahsoka with Jaybo and Saw beside him.

"You did good out there," Ahsoka said. "We may not have won, but at least we made our attack count."

"Thanks," Saw said. "But what _was_ that Ship?"

"I… don't know," Ahsoka replied. "But during our first wave, I saw its Hangar Bay."

"And…?" Jaybo asked.

"It's much larger than any other, as if it were run by Giants," Ahsoka said. "It looked like it could fit an entire _Star Cruiser_ in it, or even a Separatist Dreadnought."

"Did we at least get a scan of it?" Serra asked as she came over.

"A little bit," Robin said. "Get everyone onto the Bridge, and I'll see what we found out."

Later on, the rest of the Young Justice, as well as the Justice League, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba and Anakin were gathered on the Bridge.

"Any details on the Ship?" Captain Rex asked.

"Yeah," Robin said before he synced up his hologlove with the data panel, showing the _Ruination_ on it. "As far as we can tell, it's a massive Warship with more cannons than any of the five Ships we have, and from what we saw it do to Klause's ship, we can assume it has enough power to take down an entire Star Cruiser with one Fusion Blast."

"It's another _Malevolence_." Mace Windu said.

"I wish that were the case, Master Windu," Ahsoka said as she walked up, pulling up schematics of another Separatist Dreadnought. " _This_ was the _Malevolence_ ," she said before putting it next to the _Ruination_. "This… this is Darth Maul's newest Warship."

"The _Ruination_." Miss Martian said, causing everyone to turn to her.

"What?" Katooni asked.

"While we were doing out torpedo run, I could read the mind of the Legion," Miss Martian said. "I'm guessing, after Sonia defeated them, Ma'alefa'ak was severely hurt, and their mental defenses were dropped. They call it the _Ruination_."

"Thank you, M'gann," Anakin said. "This is most helpful."

"It's a pleasure, Master Skywalker." Miss Martian replied back.

"From what I can tell, using Republic Star Cruisers for scale," Robin said as he pulled up five Republic Star Cruisers. "It measures two Star Cruisers long and three more wide. And from what Ahsoka told us, the Hangar Bay of the _Ruination_ can hold an entire Star Cruiser and/or Dreadnought Ship."

"What else?" Depa Billaba asked.

"So far, that's all we know," Jaybo said. "We couldn't gather any more Intel, unfortunately."

"We could get more, but we'd have to go to a Shadow Collective stronghold to do so," Robin said. "And they have a lot of criminal organizations on their side."

"There's a lot of them in the Galaxy," Anakin said. "I hate to say it, but Maul chose his allies well. There are more criminals in all parts of the Galaxy than there are any of our soldiers, Clones or Droids alike."

"Well, we've been keeping our eye on criminal activity, and we've been making an algorithm for crime organizations that the Shadow Collective haven't recruited yet," Serra said as he and Jaybo bumped fists together. "On Ganthel, there's a criminal group known as the Kotaska, traffickers and spice dealers. They're developing a drug that can cause mild hallucinogenic effects. Brought from an ancient drink from Earth, the place where Mari came from, Zambezi."

"We should look into Ganthel and the Kotaska," Ahsoka said. "I volunteer for Robin and I to investigate while everyone else recovers from their fight with the Legion."

Zatanna stepped up to Robin. "Request approved," she said before kissing Robin on the cheek. "Be careful out there."

"You too," Robin said. "I mean, get better. I mean… kiss me again, please."

Zatanna smiled and kissed Robin on the lips. Everyone looked and smiled, even Mace Windu and Depa Billaba.

"Right…" Ahsoka said. "We'll need the _Twilight_ for this. Martian Starkiller may be out of the action, but we can't risk anyone taking control of the Bioship."

"You have my permission," Anakin said. "May the Force be with you two."

"And with you too," Ahsoka said as she held her hand out. "Take it easy."

Anakin smiled and shook hands with Ahsoka. "Don't get too banged up." He said.

Soon, Ahsoka and Robin were on the _Twilight_. Robin looked around at the interior of the _Twilight_ , seeing all the modifications made by Anakin and Ahsoka during the past years.

"This was _your_ Ship?" Robin asked.

"For a while," Ahsoka replied. She sat down and looked to Robin as he continued to look around. "Hey…" she said, tapping the Boy Wonder on the shoulder. "Dick, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Robin said. "Let's just get to Ganthel and get this over with."

Ahsoka took off out of the _Equinox_ and into Hyperspace. As soon as the two were alone, she turned back to Robin.

"You know, it's not wise to hide your feelings, especially when someone has the Force," Ahsoka said, causing Robin to sigh. "Come on, tell me what's wrong. We can always rely on each other if we have a problem."

"It's just that… well…" Robin started out. "It's almost been a year since we've left Earth, and I feel like I'm going to miss Thanksgiving with Batman and Barbara."

"Jason, EmJay and Kalifa too," Ahsoka added on. "I get what you mean, Dick. We all miss our families. Why do you think Paula even _came_ to the Expanded Universe? She missed Artemis."

"She and Miss Martian are the only ones with relatives here while our other family members are back on Earth," Robin said. "I know the mission always comes first, and we got some time off from Padmé… but have you ever stopped to wonder how your family might be doing? I mean, Zatanna still misses her Father, especially on Thanksgiving, you helped Elsa to control her feelings and go back to her home family, and Batman gave his identity to you," he listed off. "Batman and Alfred are the only family _I_ have besides you and the Young Justice. We might be facing Maul now… but think about how our lives would be if we were with our families instead."

Ahsoka sighed. "I understand," she said. "How about once we return to the _Equinox_ , I can relieve you of duty for a while so you can spend an early Thanksgiving with Bruce, Barbara, Jason, Kalifa and EmJay?" she suggested. "But it wouldn't be just you, I can do it with everyone else who misses their family. We have the new Young Justice members to help out should anything happen to any of you."

"That would help a lot," Anakin said. "Thanks."

Ahsoka smiled before the monitor beeped. "We're coming out of Hyperspace," she said. "Prepare to arrive on Ganthel."

The _Twilight_ came out of Hyperspace and flew down towards the Surface of Ganthel. Robin and Ahsoka looked around at all the shipping yards and tall buildings. A Corellian YT-1300f light freighter pulled up at a dock while a VCX-100 light freighter flew up to another dock, where three large cranes lifted up the cargo it was holding.

"Docking Platform 17, this is the _Twilight_ , requesting permission to land," Ahsoka said. "Clearance Code 25849 Omega."

" _Clearance Codes check out_ ," a voice said. " _Welcome. You will be met with a greeting party when you arrive. Stand by_."

Ahsoka nodded. "Roger, standing by," she said before looking to Robin. "Hope Batman brought you to shipping yards before, because this Planet is all shipping and trade. Be careful about how you go around."

Unknown to Ahsoka and Robin, a squad of Mandalorians were checking out a warehouse, being escorted by men wearing metal skull masks.

"Here we are, Saxon," one of the men said. "Does this look like enough Kaiaus to deliver to your boss?"

"More than enough," the Mandalorian leader said before removing his helmet, revealing himself to be younger than Gar Saxon, with some blonde hair instead of white. "And remember, I'm Tiber Saxon. Lord Maul will be very pleased with this indeed."

"Hate to interrupt," General Zod said, suddenly appearing behind the Death Watch Devils and the Kotaska. "But you seem to have company."

"Zod," Tiber said. "How are you doing?"

"No time for pleasantries," Zod said. "Darth Maul sent me ahead to ensure that our stronghold here is protected against the likes of the Republic or the Separatists. We've already released the power of the _Ruination_ against the Young Justice. They'll be trying to gain knowledge about it to find a weakness."

"I see," Tiber said before looking to the leader of the Kotaska. "Find the Young Justice, and throw them in a cell. I want to execute them when Lord Maul arrives."

Meanwhile, the _Twilight_ landed at Docking Platform 17. Ahsoka and Robin came out, finding some lizard-like aliens waiting for them.

"Robin, these are the Silurian Traders," Ahsoka introduced. "They are one of the many traders here, like the Terrelian Trade Corps from Naboo."

"Welcome, Jedi Knight," the leader of the Silurian Traders said. "We are honored to have you here on Ganthel."

"The honor is ours," Ahsoka said as she and Robin bowed respectively. "How has business been going since the last time I was here?"

"It has been booming," the leader of the Silurians replied. "Thanks to the new trade routes that have opened up, we are able to extend to more Systems."

"Good, very good," Robin said, causing the Silurian Traders to look to him. "I may not understand what's going on, but I know good business when I hear it. I think you're doing a good job."

"This is Robin, from the Young Justice," Ahsoka introduced. "We're actually here to investigate some criminal activity… and to make sure Darth Maul and the Shadow Collective haven't struck yet."

"Ever since they have revealed themselves, we have been waiting for help," an aide of the Silurian Trader Leader said. "A couple of days ago, the Kotaska started to increase, and a Mandalorian Freighter arrived two days after."

"We didn't alert any side because we didn't want to draw any suspicion," the leader of the Silurian Traders said. "Ever since the Terrelian Trade Corps were exposed on Naboo, we have been careful about business."

"I see," Ahsoka said. "May I speak with Mhopta about the situation, Aulzgud?"

"Of course," Aulzgud said. "Follow me, please."

Ahsoka nodded as she and Robin followed after the Silurian Traders. As they were walking, she handed something to Robin.

"What?" Robin whispered, feeling a small metal hilt in his hand. "What's this?"

"Some people here can't be trusted," Ahsoka whispered. "Keep this on you at all times. No questions."

Robin nodded. "Well, you have your reasons," he said before the two continued to walk after the Silurian Traders. "I see no reason to doubt them."

As Ahsoka and Robin were led down a street, the lights started to turn on, and more lights filled the air.

"Aulzgud?" Ahsoka asked.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

"The Night Shift is coming," Aulzgud explained. "It gets dark here, so we have to keep more of the lights on."

All of a sudden, some of the lights went out on the street.

"That part of the night shift?" Robin asked.

"No…" Aulzgud said. "We need to move."

All of a sudden, a blast took down one of the Silurians.

"Take cover!" Ahsoka called out as she activated her lightsaber.

More blasts came, causing Ahsoka to use her Soresu stance to deflect each one. She activated her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and shot back, causing more blasts to come by before the Silurians took out blasters, shooting back.

Robin took out some birdarangs. He looked around, pressing his mask and switching to night vision. He could see several heat signatures coming from the top roof. He held his hand back and tossed his birdarangs, which split into four. Each of them hit the snipers on the roof.

"Are there more?" Robin asked.

At that moment, the Kotaska came out, shooting at Ahsoka, Robin and the Silurian Traders again.

Robin held up his cape, causing a force field from the gauntlet of the hand he was holding his cape with to appear. He pushed forward before ramming into some of the Kotaska gangsters while Ahsoka slashed some of their weapons apart. Suddenly, the sound of a familiar lightsaber caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Aulzgud asked.

"Wait," Robin said. "I _know_ that!" he exclaimed. "But it's supposed to be on Mandalore!"

"Bo-Katan would never side with Maul… unless someone took the Darksaber!" Ahsoka exclaimed before turning around and activating the Xiphon, blocking an attack from the Darksaber, now in the hands of Tiber Saxon.

"You must be Ahsoka Tano!" Tiber exclaimed. "I've heard a lot about you!"

"That sword doesn't belong to you!" Ahsoka yelled. "Hand it over!"

"Not a chance!" Tiber exclaimed before pushing back and shooting flames at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka knelt down before sending a Force Push towards Tiber, sending him back. However, he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"We need to get moving," Ahsoka said as she helped some of the Silurians up. "If Death Watch knows we're here, it won't be long before…" she started out before seeing some water float up. "Everyone, move!" she called out.

Several Silurians were knocked aside by a yellow blur. Robin was about to take out an explosive Birdarang until Zod appeared and slammed his fist onto the ground, knocking both Robin and Ahsoka into the air. However, Ahsoka was used to these attacks. She twirled around both of her lightsabers and stabbed them into the ground, creating a seismic wave that knocked the Reverse-Flash out of the air.

"Really, Thawne?" Ahsoka asked. "You should really do something about your entrances. What if someone is peeing? You wanna be covered in that?"

"Really?" Robin asked as he tried to regain himself. "You're making those kinds of jokes _now?_ "

"Liquid goes up _all_ the time!" Ahsoka reasoned. "Someone has to point that out!"

Robin shrugged in agreement. As he was about to toss a Birdarang at the Reverse-Flash, Zod ran over and punched him in the stomach, knocking him out.

" _ **It won't be that easy**_." The Reverse-Flash said. Without another word, he zoomed away, and Zod took off at the same time.

"Well, that was odd," Ahsoka said as she deactivated her lightsabers. "Right, Robin?" she asked, only to get no response. She turned around and looked to see Robin was no longer there. "Robin!"

Aulzgud groaned as she felt her head. "Knight Tano, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The Legion and Kotaska…" Ahsoka said. "They took Robin!"

A while later, Robin started to come to. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a cell. He blinked a couple of times before getting up.

"Wow, Zod packs a punch…" Robin mused before reaching for his belt. Much to his surprise, it was gone. "What?!" he exclaimed. "You've got to be _kidding_ me!" he exclaimed as he got up. He tried to grab the bars, but was stopped by a voice.

"Unless you want a ton of volts going through your body, I'd back off."

Robin turned to see someone else next to him in another cell. It was a girl. She had dark skin, brown hair, a black shirt, torn pants, black boots and crimson fingerless gloves. She looked around the age of nineteen, and she had her hair held back in a long, thick ponytail.

"Thanks for the tip," Robin said. "Now… who _are_ you?"

"You look like that short guy from the Young Justice," the girl said. "Robin, right? Well, I have my rights. I don't have to give my name to any stranger, no matter who they are."

Robin scoffed. "Fine by me," he said as he looked around. "This is a holding cell…" he said. "But where?"

"Shadow Collective Warehouse," the girl replied. "If you want to know how long you've been here, you just got here two hours ago."

"Two hours ago?!" Robin exclaimed. He suddenly hit a realization. "The Shadow Collective is here already? I thought they hadn't aligned themselves with the Kotaska yet!"

"They've been working together, under the radar," the girl said. "I've been stuck here for twelve hours."

"You catch onto their plans too?" Robin asked, almost feeling impressed.

"Nope," the girl replied. "It was my ninth time trying to run away from home. Like the other eight times, I got cold feet and came back. I avoided the Kotaska all the time when I tried, but this time, I wasn't so lucky. Is it really too much to ask to see some green in the Galaxy?"

"I'd offer to take you to a Planet where there's a whole lot of green, water and people who live great lives, but I don't want to take you from your family," Robin said. "So… you won't give me your name, huh?"

"Can't make me, can't bribe me." The girl retorted.

"Fine," Robin said. "I'll just call you Jane Doe."

"That is _not_ my name!" the girl remarked. "That a thing from Earth? You name girls after they've already been given one?"

"No, Jane Doe is just a name for any girl who doesn't want to give out their own name for certain reasons," Robin replied, getting a smirk from the girl. "Now… let's get out of here," he said, causing the girl's eyes to go wide. "Are there any other prisoners here?"

"Yep," Jane replied. She pointed to the floor of Robin's cell, causing him to look down to see a skeleton. "Old Bones used to be in that cell. There are bones in every other one now. They all died of starvation."

"Gah!" Robin recoiled, jumping back. "In other words, we're the only two here."

"Wow, I see why they call you the Boy Wonder now." Jane teased.

Robin scoffed. "'I can see why they call you the Boy Wonder now'…" he mocked before looking around. "Hey…" he said. "Where are the guards?"

"One's getting drunk, the other's getting a bite," Jane replied. "We can't reach through the bars for their keys. Even the gaps have an electro force field."

"Well, that's just complete bull—" Robin started out before noticing what Jane was doing. "You're leaning against the wall." He said.

"Yeah? So?" Jane asked as she turned around.

"Jane, look," Robin said. "If you can touch the walls of the cell, but can't touch the door, then that means…"

"There's a way to get out through the sides!" Jane exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I've been trained by the World's Greatest Detective," Robin said as he went to the side of his own cell. He looked to the side, seeing a bench held up by two chains attached to the wall. "Maybe if I just…" he said before picking up one of the bones. "Sorry, man," he said before ramming it against the chains, causing the bench to fall apart. "Better me than you."

Outside, Ahsoka was looking everywhere. She flew around in the _Twilight_ , searching for Robin. She looked out as her Arm-Mounted Crossbows in Probe Mode flew out as well before she pulled up a hologram of Batman.

" _What is it, Ahsoka?_ " Batman asked. " _Is this about Darth Maul and the Legion of Doom? If so, we've been keeping an eye on the associates of the DarkSiders we have here_."

"It's not that, Batman," Ahsoka said. "Robin and I were getting information on Maul's newest Ship, the _Ruination_ , massive, and the Legion…" she started out. "They took him. I'm sorry, but Thawne and Zod were everywhere."

" _You did your best, Ahsoka_ ," Batman said. " _I've taught Robin how to survive on his own. If anyone can escape, he can_."

"I'm going to get him back," Ahsoka said. "I promise. Dick will return," she promised. "Which brings me to another matter."

" _Yes?_ " Batman asked.

"I realize we're in the middle of a War, but a lot of the Young Justice has been missing their families," Ahsoka said. "If it's okay with you, I would like to send some of them back for the upcoming Holidays, early or not, to spend time with them. Paula and J'onn are already here, but maybe you'd like to spend some time with Robin… and the rest of your family."

Batman nodded. " _I appreciate this, Ahsoka_ ," he said. " _You are approved for sending the Young Justice back_."

"Thank you, Batman," Ahsoka said. "I won't lose Robin. You'll have him back."

"Wow…" Jane said as Robin started to put the bench up on its side. "Who _wouldn't_ hear that?"

"Just trust me, we need to work together," Robin said as he removed his cape. He folded it up into a rope before tossing it to Jane. "Tie this on your cell wall," he said. "And after you do, step back."

"Um… okay," Jane said before she tied the makeshift rope to her cell wall. "What are you going to do?"

"Sometimes you have to be crazy to burn bright," Robin said. "Timber!"

Jane stepped back as Robin stepped to the side. The bench fell down, ripping off the cell wall of Jane's cell and knocking down Robin's own cell wall, giving them an opening.

"Way to go, Robbie," Jane said. "I guess you know what you're doing… but there's no way the guards ignored that."

" _Hurry! This way!_ " a voice called out.

"Hide, and hold this!" Robin ordered, handing Jane one of the bars from the cell wall.

Robin and Jane hid as a Death Watch Devil ran over. He aimed his blaster around, looking to see what had caused the noise. He walked over to the destroyed cell.

"What's this?" the Death Watch Devil asked.

At that moment, Robin leapt on top of the Death Watch Devil, punching him repeatedly in the head. The Death Watch Devil punched back at Robin, but he succeeded in removing his helmet.

"Any last words?" the Death Watch Devil asked.

Robin grinned. "Now."

Jane came out from behind the Death Watch Devil, slamming the bar onto his head. He groaned and fell to the ground as Robin came over.

"Nice hit." Robin complimented.

"Thanks." Jane said as she lifted her bar up. She and Robin looked to it for a few seconds before looking back with their eyes wide. It was no longer straight, it had the outline of the Death Watch Devil's head. The two looked to each other with mild confusion afterward before they went to take the unconscious Death Watch Devil's body away.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was looking around for Robin outside. She knocked aside one of the captured Kotaska Gangsters and aimed her lightsaber at him.

"Where is my friend?" Ahsoka asked. "Where is Robin?"

"You won't get anything out of me, Jedi Scum!" the Kotaska gangster remarked. "And there is nothing you can do to make me say otherwise."

The last word was spat at Ahsoka, hitting her in the eye. She glared at the Kotaska Gangster for a moment.

Later, Ahsoka was dangling the Kotaska Gangster over the edge of the Docks, with Aulzgud watching in surprise. The Kotaska Gangster wailed in the most high-pitched tone ever heard.

"Are you crazy?!" the Kotaska Gangster exclaimed. "Are you even a _real_ Jedi?!"

"Better hurry and talk," Ahsoka said. "My hand is starting to get tired."

"You're bluffing!" the Kotaska Gangster yelled, only for Ahsoka to yawn and loosen her grip a little, causing him to shriek like a girl.

"No, seriously, I've been in a fight for a long time, and I haven't had any rest," Ahsoka said. "Tell me what I want to know, and I won't drop you… probably."

"Shed 17! That's all I know!" the Kotaska yelled. "Please! I've just started my job! I can't lose this and go back to labor! I can't!"

"Good answer," Ahsoka said before she lifted up the Kotaska Gangster. "Now… tell me about your partnership with the Shadow Collective before I strap you to my Ship."

At this time, Robin was walking with Jane through the halls. Jane was now armed with the Death Watch Devil's Blaster while Robin held two cell bars in his hands. He also had the jetpack of the Death Watch Devil on his back, as well as his grenades in what was left of his cape, held as a makeshift bag.

"He had another blaster," Jane said. "Why didn't you take it? You a pacifist or something?"

"My mentor's parents were killed by a gun," Robin explained. "I vowed to never use one. It would drive me on the same path as the guy who killed my Parents."

"Well, at least you have families," Jane said. "I heard that you live in a mansion. That true?"

"Well… yes…" Robin replied.

"I hate you," Jane said. "My family's probably the poorest on the Planet. I want to live the life of the rich. I want to see the Galaxy. I want to kill all Slavers, clone them, and kill them again," she said, causing Robin's eyes to go wide. "Or clone them and kill them over and over again. Whichever one I like best."

"That sounds like overkill," Robin said. "Listen, not all rich people live a happy life. It might seem easy, but there's more to being rich than just money. You have to work smarter, not harder."

"As in, not have to work at all to live in a mansion?" Jane asked.

Robin snarled and slammed Jane against a wall.

"I lost my family to a murderer!" Robin exclaimed. "Batman took me in because he knew what it was like to lose a family! He may be the rich one… but I still live life like a normal kid," he said before calming himself down. "Besides, at least you still _have_ a family. I can't even see my new one because me and the Young Justice have to fight the War."

Jane sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I had no idea."

"Well, now you do," Robin said. "Hope you're happy."

"I just… I just want my family to be happy, to live a good life," Jane said. "I run away a lot, but I'd never forget them. We're lucky to have a home. My Parents can't keep up the bills, and their jobs? Not doing so hot."

"I never forget my parents either," Robin said before he and Jane turned a corner. "This is it. My weapons are just down there. We just need to make it through and try not to sound off any alarms."

"Hold on," Jane said as she felt her head. "The Comms I stole… I'm getting an incoming signal."

"Can they hear us?" Robin asked.

"No," Jane replied. "But… I'm getting something."

" _Tiber, this is Darth Maul_ ," Darth Maul's voice said. " _I will arrive in roughly three hours. I had better see you making some progress… or else_."

"Maul's gonna be here in three hours," Jane said. "We don't stand a chance against him."

"If we can get my gear, we can put up a fight until we reach reinforcements," Robin said. "But I also need to find the schematics for Maul's newest Warship."

"Two for one deal," Jane said. "Everything they've confiscated from the prisoners, weapons, Comms, you name it, are held in the control room. If we get there, you can also get the schematics."

"And it could give us a chance to deal a crippling blow to the Legion of Doom too!" Robin added on. "But we need to send out a message to the Shadow Collective that we mean business, which means not just defeating Maul."

"We can think of how to do it on the way," Jane said. "Come on!"

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was walking with Aulzgud. They passed several sheds until they found Shed 17.

"I've heard a lot of twisted deals go on here," Aulzgud said as she readied her blaster. "They don't allow kids to come in here, and with a good reason. Blood is involved with how the Kotaska work."

"They hurt Robin, they'll answer to me," Ahsoka said. She lifted up her arm with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and pressed it, bringing up Batman. "We've almost found him."

" _Good. Thank you_ ," Batman said. " _Tell him that I look forward to seeing him again when you get him_."

"I will, Batman," Ahsoka replied. "The legion and the Kotaska will _pay_ for taking him."

Meanwhile, Robin and Jane were running through the halls of Shed 17. They dodged all of the Death Watch Devils and Kotaska Gangsters, managing to avoid being caught by them. However, as they turned another corner, they stepped through a laser.

At that moment, the alarms started to sound off.

"What was that?" Tiber Saxon asked. He pressed a button on the console. "Guards, report! What is happening!"

"Robin and that girl have escaped!" a Kotaska gangster called out from the cell blocks. "They broke out!"

"What?!" Tiber yelled. He growled and slammed his fist onto the table. "Find them! Don't let them get away!"

"They'll be going after the data for the _Ruination_ ," Eobard Thawne said. "They get their hands on that, they'll find a weakness in our new Warship."

"Well, what are you waiting around for? An invitation?!" Tiber yelled as General Zod walked up to him. "Get to work Ri—"

Before Tiber Saxon could finish, General Zod grabbed him by the neck.

"We may work for Maul, but we are _not_ your Troopers," General Zod said. "Do _not_ make the mistake of ordering us around again."

"I'd listen to him, Tiber," Eobard said. "You are _not_ Gar Saxon, nor will you ever be in control of us," he scolded before turning to General Zod. "You can let him go now."

General Zod dropped Tiber Saxon, who gasped for breath the minute he fell to the floor.

"My apologies," Tiber Saxon said as he picked up his blaster. "Let's go."

Robin ran ahead of Jane, tossed a piece of sharp metal towards several Kotaska Gangsters. They all yelled as their necks were hit before Jane blasted several Death Watch Devils away. More Death Watch Devils flew over, firing rockets from their jetpacks towards the two.

"Take cover!" Robin called out as he took out a grenade. He clicked it and tossed it towards the Death Watch Devils. As soon as the flames from one of their jetpacks hit it, it exploded, killing them on sight.

"How far away are we from the Control Room?" Robin asked as he turned back to Jane.

"Just up ahead!" Jane called out. "Let's go!"

Robin followed Jane as she shot at more incoming Kotaska Gangsters and Death Watch Devils. The two ran towards the door and leapt into the air. They outstretched their legs and prepared to kick it down.

Meanwhile, from the outside, Ahsoka slashed at the door two times. With it weakened enough, she sent a Force-Push at it, causing it to give in.

"Jedi!" a Death Watch Devil exclaimed.

"Take them!" Ahsoka ordered as Aulzgud and other Silurian Traders came in, firing at the Death Watch Devils. She spun around her lightsaber and ran at the Death Watch Devils, deflecting their blasts before disarming them of their weapons. She spun around to avoid getting shot before activating the Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet on her left hand, shooting back at the Death Watch Devils before running forward as several Kotaska Gangsters charged towards her.

Several other Silurian Traders took out swords, deflecting blasts coming from the rest of the Death Watch Devils and the Kotaska Gangsters. One of the Silurian Traders leapt onto a member of the Kotaska and stabbed his sword into him. As soon as he pulled his sword out, the Kotaska Gangster fell to the ground, lifeless.

" _Sir! We have more intruders at the front!_ " one of the Death Watch Devils reported to Tiber Saxon as he, the Reverse-Flash and General Zod were making their way towards the Control Room.

"The Young Justice?" Tiber Saxon asked.

" _Ahsoka Tano… and the Silurian Trade Organization!_ " the same Death Watch Devil called out. " _They're cutting through our defenses! They're almost near the… Augh!_ " he called out before the line went static.

"I've got them," Eobard Thawne said as he placed his mask over his face. He started to vibrate himself, gaining his red eyes. " _ **Take care of the kids**_." He ordered before racing off.

Immediately, Tiber Saxon spat out some water he was drinking from earlier. "I hate it when he does that," he said before looking to General Zod, who gave an iffy agreeing nod. "Come on!" he called out as he and Zod started to now run towards the Control Room.

Ahsoka continued to cut through the Death Watch Devils and the Kotaska Gangsters alike. She leapt onto some crates and shot a Death Watch Devil and a Kotaska Gangster away before spin-jumping down, just in time to see two of the masked Kotaska Gangsters brink Vibro-Blades down onto her. She held up her lightsaber and blocked the attacks before shooting them in the chest with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

" _ **Round Two, Tano**_ ," the Reverse-Flash's voice said, getting Ahsoka's attention as some blood from a fallen Death Watch Devil floated into the air. " _ **Try and catch me**_."

"If it isn't the Thawne in my side," Ahsoka quipped. She activated the blades on her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets before twirling around her lightsaber, putting it into a reverse Shien Grip. "Let's dance."

Meanwhile, Robin and Jane had already broken into the Control Room. Two Death Watch Devils noticed them and activated the self-automated turrets, only for Jane to shoot them to pieces. Three Kotaska Gangsters charged towards Robin, but he knocked them all out with his bars. As soon as they were out, Jane aimed her blaster at least the two remaining Death Watch Devils.

"Drop your weapons, and get out." Jane demanded.

"Not to you, girl." One of the Death Watch Devils remarked.

The two Death Watch Devils were about to shoot Jane, but Robin had already regained his utility belt. He took out two birdarangs and tossed them at the Death Watch Devils, one to disarm them and the other to explode. They were thrown back as Jane caught one of the fallen blasters, aiming them at the two Troopers.

One of the Death Watch Devils tried to sound the alarm, but Robin slammed his staff onto his hand.

"Don't." Robin said dangerously.

"I'm not just a normal girl," Jane said. "You raise your hand to shoot me again, and I will see to it that it gets cut off, and every nerve from the remaining limb so broken that no prosthetic replacement will heal you," she said dangerously. "Now… get out."

The two Death Watch Devils got up and ran out as Jane continued to aim her blasters at them.

"Nice one." Robin complimented.

"Thanks. I've been working on that," Jane replied. "Though I'm gonna have to work it out, because that sounded so awkward."

"Well, I got my stuff back," Robin said before making his way to the data terminal. "I'll find the data on the _Ruination_ , and we can be out of here," he said as he typed away. "You know, we could use someone like you on the Young Justice. It could give you an excuse to get off this Planet."

"A pass off the Planet? A chance to see some green?!" Jane exclaimed with excitement. She sighed happily as she looked up, thinking about what she would do with the Young Justice, from defeating the Legion of Doom to taking on the Separatists at the heart. However, as she thought about all that, she suddenly found herself thinking about her parents, and all they did to help her get so far in her life. "But… my family," she said. "I can't just… I can't just leave them behind."

"I'm not saying you have to make your choice now," Robin said. "We're not rushing you, you can make any choice you want to make."

Jane nodded. "Thanks," she said. "You're a good guy."

Robin nodded before the terminal beeped. "Got the _Ruination_ Schematics," he said, plugging in a futuristic USB Drive. "Just gotta wait for the download to be complete. Then we can leave."

"Good," Jane said. She thought some more to herself before she turned back to Robin. "By the way, what's your real name?" She asked. "You can't really be named Robin."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"Well, we've gotten so far, and if the Shadow Collective kills us here, I want to remember the person who helped me accomplish this," Jane said. "I'll tell you my real name in return, promise."

Robin chuckled. "Fair enough," he said. "It's Dick," he answered, getting a small chuckle out from Jane Doe for inappropriately humorous his nickname was. "Dick Grayson."

"Well, Dick," Jane said. "My name's R—"

Before Jane could reveal her name, the sound of the Darksaber caught their attention. She and Robin turned around to see Tiber Saxon walking into the room, followed by General Zod.

"Zod," Robin said as he walked towards Jane, who aimed her blasters at Tiber Saxon and General Zod. "How was the Phantom Zone? I heard it gets great reviews this time around."

"Would you like to prove that?" General Zod asked.

"You must be Robin," Tiber Saxon said. "I never did get to introduce myself. I am with Clan Saxon, name Tiber Saxon."

"Gar's Brother, I assume," Robin said. "Guess the mole runs in the family."

"Step away from the terminal, and we will let you live," General Zod ordered as Tiber Saxon felt his forehead and cheek after Robin made his remark. "I'm trying very hard not to start a life of killing children."

"Oh, and you actually expect us to believe that?" Jane asked.

"No," General Zod replied. "Just wanted to see if you would fall for it."

Robin narrowed his eyes at General Zod before taking out a piece of Kryptonite, holding it right in front of Zod's face. General Zod groaned a little and started to fall to his knees, but it was suddenly shot out of his hands.

"We warned you," Tiber Saxon said as he aimed his smoking blaster at Robin. He turned and shot at the piece of Kryptonite, destroying it. "Guess surprises run in the family too."

Jane shot at Tiber, who rolled to the side and shot back.

"Hope you have another stone like that." Jane said.

"Yeah, it's back with my friends!" Robin exclaimed before seeing General Zod get back up. "He's weakened for now. Think you can handle Tiber?"

Tiber Saxon got back up, unsheathing the Darksaber and activating its black blade again.

"You know it." Jane said before running at Tiber, shooting at him.

Robin grinned and ran at General Zod, jumping into the air and kicking him back.

At this time, Ahsoka and the Reverse-Flash were speed-battling each other. While Aulzgud and the Silurian Traders continued to shoot down the Death Watch Devils and the Kotaska Gangsters, Ahsoka ran, catching up to the Reverse-Flash. She slashed at him with both of her arm blades and lightsaber while Eobard Thawne speedily avoided every attack. He eventually punched her away, but she sheathed her right blade and shot at him with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet, temporarily stunning him. As Ahsoka got back onto the ground, the Reverse-Flash ran at her, only for her to swing her left blade at him. He managed to phase through it, but as he came out, time began to resume, and Ahsoka kicked him into some crates.

"I should have known you would phase through that," Ahsoka remarked. "That's why I coated my sword in nanotechnology. When you phased through it, you were got cut off from the Speed Force. Now, were equally matched."

"Don't count on it, Tano." The Reverse-Flash remarked. He picked up a fallen blaster and shot at Ahsoka, but she deflected it with her lightsaber before running at him, shooting with her left Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet.

Thawne easily dodged the blasts, both deflected back at him and from Ahsoka herself. He walked up to Ahsoka and sent a punch at her, but she cartwheeled to the side and slashed at him. Eobard performed a leg sweep at her, causing her to fall.

"That all you got?" Ahsoka asked before taking out the Xiphon. She spun back up onto her feet and twirled at him with both of her lightsabers, causing him to back away from her. He managed to avoid every blade, but failed to see her kick him in the chest, sending him into the air. However, his eyes glowed red again, and he zoomed back down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Jane was shooting away at Tiber Saxon. He shot back at her, but from time to time, he deflected her shots with the Darksaber. Jane advanced at him, her blasts becoming stronger as he was pushed back. He managed to slash down on her a few times, causing her to roll away. She aimed one of her blasters at him, but he cut it apart before she slammed the barrel of her remaining blaster at him.

Robin sent several punches towards General Zod, each getting blocked every time as Zod managed to counter him, eventually punching him away. Robin pulled his fists back and kicked him, causing him to fall to the ground. The Boy Wonder grinned and leapt into the air to punch him, but General Zod suddenly regained his strength and tossed him away to the side.

"Batman once tried to fight me, but he only won with Kryptonite on his side," General Zod said as he came closer to Robin. He picked the Boy Wonder up by the head. "How do you expect to beat me? Not even Superboy, Supergirl and Ahsoka Tano could take me down."

Robin tried to release himself from General Zod's grasp before remembering what Ahsoka handed him earlier. He reached into his belt and pulled out the hilt, aiming it at Zod's face.

"Go ahead," General Zod said after recovering from some shock. "I dare you. Be a man."

Robin continued to struggle to get loose. However, instead of using his hand to free himself, he grabbed the hilt and activated it on Zod's hand. General Zod yelled in pain as he felt the burn of the lightsaber blade on his arm. He looked to it, seeing it was still there, but could actually see a bloodied cut on it.

"Not there yet, but I'm close," Robin quipped. "Sorry to disappoint."

General Zod yelled and ran at Robin, who held out his emerald blade. Before Zod could reach him, he fell to the ground in pain.

"Zod!" Tiber Saxon called out, giving Jane enough time to use a broken piece of glass to stab him in the shoulder.

"It's a Kryptonite Crystal!" Robin exclaimed. He continued to advance at General Zod before cutting a hole beneath him, causing him to fall in. Everyone looked and listened as General Zod dropped to the ground below. "What a hole!" he exclaimed before looking to Jane. "Jane! Here!" he called out.

Jane caught the lightsaber and slashed at Tiber Saxon, who blocked the attack with the Darksaber. He attempted to shoot at her, but Robin tossed a Birdarang at his hand, causing him to lose his blaster, as well as a detonator. Saxon growled and turned back to Jane as she slashed him back before she tossed the lightsaber back to Robin, who slashed him in the jetpack. It exploded soon afterwards, causing him to stumble into the same hole General Zod fell into.

" **OOHHHHHHHHHH** …" Robin and Jane said at once, looking at how deep the hole was.

"First time cutting a hole, and I may have just killed two people." Robin mused.

"Yeah…" Jane said.

All of a sudden, a light on the monitor started to beep. Robin and Jane turned around to see what was going on before a screen appeared, showing the _Scimitar_ arrive.

"Maul's here," Robin said. "We need to make our move on him… now!"

"How are you still alive after facing him so many times?" Jane asked. "That's Darth frickin' Maul! He has _killed_ millions! Do you not realize what he does is in his name?"

"Well, unless you have a way to do a number on him without fighting him head-on, I'm happy to hear it." Robin said.

Jane started to think. She looked around before seeing the detonator. "Actually…" she said. "I have an idea."

Meanwhile, Ahsoka fired everywhere with Aulzgud and the Silurian Traders as the Reverse-Flash raced around once again. Ahsoka looked around before closing her eyes.

" _ **You're not connected to the Speed Force, nor can the Force allow you to move at my speed for so long**_ ," the Reverse-Flash said as he knocked aside several of the Silurians aside like ragdolls. " _ **You couldn't defeat us on Sarrish, and you can't defeat me now**_."

"We'll see about that." Ahsoka said. She looked to a mirror on the side and shot at it with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet, causing it to shatter. She shot a targeting laser at it, giving away Thawne's position, blinding him as well.

Ahsoka stabbed down with her lightsaber before slashing upwards. She slashed down again before spinning around and slashing forward her SokaTan Trinity Strike, sending the Reverse-Flash flying backwards.

" _ **Well-played**_ ," Eobard Thawne said before the sound of the engines of the _Scimitar_ roared through the air. " _ **But another time, Ahsoka Tano**_." He said before racing off.

"We have to find Robin now," Ahsoka said to Aulzgud and the Silurian Traders. "Before Maul gets here, let's go!"

The _Scimitar_ landed, and the Reverse-Flash arrived, bringing General Zod and Tiber Saxon with him.

From a distance away, Jane watched as the landing platform came down, followed by the door of the _Scimitar_ opening up. Robin suddenly appeared next to her.

"Everything set?" Jane asked.

"Just give the word," Robin said. "Because after this… we are _so_ gonna be in trouble."

Ahsoka ran into the room. She was about to attack until she saw Darth Maul come out from the _Scimitar_. He looked around with a stern look on his face before turning to Tiber, Thawne and Zod.

"Lord Maul," Tiber Saxon said as he walked forward. "I can explain this disturbance you must be feeling right now."

"I expected the Young Justice to be here," Darth Maul said as Ahsoka prepared to fire, only to see Robin and Jane. "What has happened?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Lord Maul," Tiber said. "Everything is under control."

At that moment, Robin and Jane activated their detonators.

"Boom."

As if on cue, explosions went off around the room. Tiber looked around as Eobard and Zod ran into the ship. He suddenly saw something beeping near Darth Maul and gasped as he immediately ran towards him.

"Lord Maul, look out!" Tiber called out.

"What?" Maul asked.

Tiber shoved Maul away just as one of the explosives went off. However, the two were thrown back into Gar Saxon, waiting for them. He gasped in horror upon seeing the explosions go off before Tiber ran to his Brother.

"What happened?" Gar Saxon asked.

"I don't know," Tiber asked. "I just managed to get Lord Maul away."

All of a sudden, Darth Maul and Gar Saxon were hit by another explosive while Tiber hit his head on the ceiling, causing all three of them to fall unconscious. General Zod immediately ran to their aid as Lady Shiva ran and picked up Darth Maul, cradling his body in her arms.

"He's alive," Lady Shiva said. "But we need to get him back to the _Ruination_ , now!"

"Rook, get us out of here!" Thawne ordered.

Rook Kast took the _Scimitar_ out of Shed 17 as it exploded.

"We need to go, now!" Robin called out as he and Jane ran out. The two suddenly saw Ahsoka. "Hi!" he called out.

"You got some 'splainin to do!" Ahsoka called out as she ran after Robin and Jane.

"Come on!" Jane called out to the Silurians. "This place is going down!"

The Kotaska were already leaving the Warehouse as Ahsoka, Robin, Jane, Aulzgud and the Silurians left Shed 17, just in time, as it burned to the ground.

Everyone panted before they turned around to see the remains of Shed 17. When the smoke from the fire cleared, at least ten members of the Kotaska were left standing. They all looked around before nine of them fainted, leaving one standing.

"I'm okay!" the Kotaska member exclaimed, only for a piece of debris to knock him into the next warehouse. "Still okay!"

Ahsoka snickered, as did Robin. Even Aulzgud tried to keep herself from laughing before Jane finally cracked up. After she did, everyone else laughed as well.

"What did I say?" the same Kotaska Gangster asked before one of the support structures fell onto him. "Ow! Who puts lava in these things?!" he yelled before screaming in agony.

"You need a new warehouse?" Robin asked.

"No, that's okay," Aulzgud said. "No one likes Shed 17 anyway."

Later on, Robin and Jane were showing Ahsoka the schematics of the _Ruination_ to the Young Justice via holo-transmission. Anakin placed his hand on his chin as he looked to it.

"This was all we could find on the _Ruination_ ," Robin explained. "I was lucky enough that this Base had the data we needed."

"Plus, Robin and I did a number on Maul," Jane said as she typed on Robin's hologlove, showing the explosions that took down Maul, Gar Saxon and Tiber Saxon. "You just need to make sure the whole Galaxy sees this. It will give them a reason to stand up against the Legion of Doom."

" _This is very good_ ," Aqualad said. " _I'm glad you were able to get this_."

" _I'm glad you're okay_ ," Zatanna said to Robin. " _Hope to see you back with us soon_."

"Actually, I was thinking you could rendezvous with me here," Ahsoka said. "There's something I want to tell you all… in person."

" _We'll be there_ ," Anakin said. " _Sit tight, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you_."

Ahsoka nodded. "May the Force be with you too." She said.

The Young Justice and Anakin signed off. As soon as they did, Jane looked outside, seeing that the sun was starting to fall again.

"Never thought I'd ever see a sunset look so fine," Jane said. "Boy, this will be an adventure my Parents will love."

"So you're not gonna join us, huh?" Robin asked.

"I love this thrill. Really, I do," Jane said. "But it was my family who helped me to come this far. I'll be sure to remember this adventure, but until the time comes, I'll find a way to get off this Rock on my own."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "What's your name?"

"I've been calling her Jane Doe because she didn't want to reveal it when I met her." Robin said.

"Well, I think you've earned my trust," Jane said. "My name is Rae. Rae Sloane."

"It was an honor to work with you, Rae." Robin said.

Rae smiled.

"Robin, that reminds me," Ahsoka said. "I think you should go to Earth to spend an early Thanksgiving with Batman. I've taken your words to heart, and I say you and the rest of the Young Justice have earned chances to be with your Families anytime you feel like it."

"Really?!" Robin exclaimed. He hugged Ahsoka immediately. "Thanks! I don't know how to repay you."

"I think I know how I can repay _you_ ," Rae said to Robin. "I know you have a family on Earth, but after all that we've been through today… I request… no, I demand, that you join me and my family for dinner," she said, causing Ahsoka and Robin to look to each other with surprise. "Don't expect a full luxurious meal, we're a poor family… but at least join me, so I can remember one of the few friends I now have."

Robin stepped up. "I wouldn't miss it for the World." He said.

Rae smiled and hugged Robin, who hugged her back.

"Well, the Young Justice won't be here for a while…" Ahsoka said as she checked her watch. "I'm sure we can stay for dinner."

"And you don't have to worry about being poor for long," Robin said. "I don't want you to take offense at this… but what if I were to say… I could talk to the Chancellor about giving you a few Credits to last for, say, ten years?"

"I'd say you're my friends," Rae said as Ahsoka smiled. "Now, come on. We can still hit the market and get home in time for dinner."

Meanwhile, on the _Ruination_ over Mustafar, as several supply ships were flying in, the Legion of Doom waited for C-3PX to come out of the medical bay. When he did, Harley Quinn was the first to walk up.

"How are they?" Harley asked.

"They're fine, but they'll be in a coma for at least two weeks," C-3PX said. "Before I induced it onto Lord Maul, he told me to hand command…" he started out before Lady Shiva walked behind him. "To Lady Shiva."

Lady Shiva grinned. "Let's get to work."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest Chapter for Thanksgiving? Sorry that it's not as long as my usual Chapters. I had a lot to get done for School and for my family. It actually took me a couple of days to get this done, but I can't say the same for future Chapters. I just hope you like the hard work I've put into doing this special Rae Sloane chapter. Still, I will try to have another new Chapter out by Christmas, and another on New Years, as usual. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! See you soon!


	12. Battlefront

Ho-ho-ho, everyone, and Merry Christmas! How are you all doing on this fine Holiday? You get the presents you wanted? Sure hope so. This is the one and only **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to you with the final 2017 Chapter for one of my best Stories, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! We're finally at twelve Chapters, and it only took about a year to get done! We're making progress. Have any of you seen **Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi** yet? I have, and it was awesome! My mind was completely blown! Did you guys like it too? Let me know. I'm glad to have all of you here to help me get this Story done. My thanks goes out to all of you, especially **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero** , **Just a Crazy-Man, Sleeping Skeleton, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. I literally have no idea where I would be without any of you to support me or help back me up. Thank you all for helping me. Now, before I start, remember that I must answer all of the questions from the reviews. To **CT7567Rules** , can you please PM me about the OC again? I will try my best to include him. To **Carlos Jacob** (This one will be a while, no offense, I have not seen the new Cutscenes of the new **Star Wars** Video Game. I'll take a look at it, though. For Superman, Green Arrow, the Flash and Doctor Fate appearing, as well as the Mentors of the Young Justice, I'll have to think about that one. A mission with Anakin, Barriss and Asajj Ventress working together while working out their issues sounds like a good idea. Having the Light come to the Expanded Universe sounds interesting, so I'll try to have that one as well. Ahsoka and the Young Justice will encounter former Jedi and deserters from the Jedi Order and from the Republic Army. Jaybo will have his armor in this Chapter, I promise. I can try to have the Rebellion be expanded later on, as well as read books like **The Hunger Games** , as well as watch the movies based on it, and bring in new allies. It is a good idea. There will be more references to other **Star Wars** Events, don't worry. For **Travis Middleton** , aka **The Mandalorian Terminator** , I will have a Chapter focusing on how the Darksaber was regained, and I answered all of your questions from the Private Messages too. Padmé will be able to speak with Sheev Palpatine and the United Nations on Earth. To **Time Lord 27** , Robin, as Nightwing, will eventually meet Rae Sloane when she becomes a Grand Admiral. Thank you all for voicing your questions in the reviews. Now, with all questions answered, here is my brand-new Holiday Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 12: Battlefront

 _There is strength in numbers, but even more so in collective good will. For those endeavors are supported by mighty forces unseen_.

 _ **Chaos across the Galaxy! After the Legion of Doom is assembled by Darth Maul, the Shadow Collective starts to conquer Planets controlled by both the Republic and the Separatist Alliance. Symbolizing their dominion over all is their Warship, the RUINATION! Having successfully stolen plans for the Ship from the Planet of Ganthel, the Boy Wonder Robin and Rae Sloane detonate a Shadow Collective Warehouse, delivering a crippling blow to Darth Maul, Gar and Tiber Saxon, its major leaders, leaving Lady Shiva in charge in their absence. However, the rise of another third party does little to change the minds of a parlay with the main sides. After time with Rae Sloane, Ahsoka and Robin now head back to rejoin their friends aboard the EQUINOX**_.

Serra, Miss Martian, Anakin and the Young Justice waited in the Hangar Bay of the _Equinox_ as Ahsoka and Robin arrived in the _Twilight_. When the cargo bay door opened, Ahsoka and Robin came out, conversing with each other.

"I have to say, that meat was delicious," Ahsoka said. "Good thing you didn't eat everything."

"Well, the Jawa Juice was nice, and so was the Steak," Robin said. "And now that Padmé has given Credits to Rae and her family, I'm sure they'll last through a couple more years."

"Well, once we take the DarkSiders and the Legion of Doom down, we'll all be living alright," Ahsoka said before turning to the Young Justice. "Thanks for rendezvousing with us here," she said. "Now that we have the schematics of the _Ruination_ , we can work on making a crippling blow to the Legion."

"The sooner, the better," Paula said. "There are a lot of dangerous people Maul recruited. He chose them well."

"We can study the _Ruination_ and find a weakness in it," Anakin said. "Now that we have the data, we'll have a chance to actually fight back."

"Yes," Aqualad said. "But I doubt that the Legion will be without leadership for long. Not all good things last, after all."

"General Skywalker, General Tano," Admiral Dodonna said as he walked up to the Young Justice. "We have just come across Separatist Activity in the Kooriva System." He reported.

"What?" Artemis asked. "They're leaving?"

"But I thought the Separatists controlled Kooriva." Miss Martian said.

"Not after someone named Rainbow Raider caused everyone to fight and turned everyone against them," Admiral Dodonna said. "It's now in control of the Shadow Collective."

"But what's this about the Separatists still being there?" Rocket asked.

"They've suddenly left," Admiral Dodonna explained. "But it's not just there," he said before guiding everyone to the Communications Room. "Come see for yourselves."

 _1 BBY_ …

At an Imperial Factory on the Planet of Lothal, the Chiss known as Grand Admiral Thrawn was overlooking the new advanced TIE Defender Elite with Governor Pryce, along with his assassin, Rukh, and Captain Vult Skerris.

"The prototype proved well in the hands of the rebels, but the final result of the TIE Defender will be much more devastating," Grand Admiral Thrawn said as the final touches were being made. He turned to Governor Pryce. "And what of the Rebels now?" he asked.

"I have collapsed the mountains, but our scouts are saying there is no sign of them," Governor Pryce replied. "Shall I call in another Inquisitor to help us deal with them?"

"What we are working on here is greater than the Inquisitorius Program," Grand Admiral Thrawn replied. "We do not need any more failures after what happened a year ago."

"We don't need the Inquisitors," Rukh said deeply. "With Hera Syndulla now off of Lothal, we must make sure this factory does not go down."

"And what does Director Krennic think?" Vult Skerris asked. "Ever since Gerrera attacked the shuttle carrying his Crystal, he has been growing more impatient."

"We will not require Project Stardust when we have more TIE Defenders manufactured," Grand Admiral Thrawn said before pouring himself a cup of Jawa Juice. Suddenly, it started to float into the air. "What is this?" He asked.

At that moment, several Stormtroopers were thrown like ragdolls, flying across the room. Everyone looked down as a red streak of lightning zoomed by.

"Kid Flash?" Governor Pryce asked.

"He is not capable of such speed," Grand Admiral Thrawn said. "I believe this is one of the old enemies of the Young—"

Before Grand Admiral Thrawn could finish, the red streak of lightning raced around before throwing lightning towards him, Governor Pryce, Vult Skerris and Rukh, causing them to take cover.

The Reverse-Flash looked up and scoffed before racing away. He left the north sector of Lothal and made his way towards the south side, all without anyone else noticing him.

On the other side of Lothal, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Garazeb Orrelios, aka Zeb, Jai Kell, Ryder Azadi, and Sabine Wren, now with dark violet hair and yellow and purple stripes along the base of her armor, watched as several transports and speeders made their way towards their new base.

"Any word from Hera yet?" Zeb asked.

"I got word that the Imperial Blockade was broken through, and a Hangar Bay was set on fire," Jai said. "Aside from that, nothing."

"Well, as long as she's alive, we've got a chance," Ezra said. "I'm just glad the Empire hasn't found us yet."

"Don't jinx it," Sabine said. "We lost a satellite last time you jinxed it."

"Ezra, Sabine, not the time." Kanan said.

"Sorry," Ezra apologized before he looked to Ryder. "The rest of your group managed to get my transmitter, right?" He asked.

"My contacts were able to get into your Tower and get everything they could," Ryder Azadi replied. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Yeah," Zeb said before walking to get a drink. However, just like with Grand Admiral Thrawn, the drink floated into the air. "Kanan? Ezra?" He asked, causing everyone to turn to him. "Any of you guys doing this? I like it, but right now, I'm thirsty!"

"I'm not doing it," Ezra said. "Never used the force on liquids before, especially make it float."

"Floating liquid?" Kanan asked. "Oh, no. Everyone, take cover!" He called out as he activated his lightsaber.

"What is it?" Sabine asked.

At that moment, Zeb was thrown into the air. Ezra gasped and activated his lightsaber as well while Sabine took out her blasters. Jai was thrown back while Ryder ducked just in time.

"Come out, Thawne!" Kanan called out before slashing his lightsaber, causing the Reverse-Flash to appear, still vibrating, but now feeling his arm from the cut made by Kanan's lightsaber.

"That's not Thrawn!" Ezra remarked.

"No, it's Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash," Kanan said. "He was with Maul during the Clone Wars."

" _ **Caleb Dume, we meet again**_ ," the Reverse-Flash said in his distorted voice. " _ **Do something with your hair lately? Or maybe it's your eyes**_."

"Stay back!" Ezra called out as he took out his blaster and shot at Thawne.

The Reverse-Flash phased right through the blast before Kanan slashed at him again. However, the Reverse-Flash grabbed Kanan's hand and disarmed him of his lightsaber. Kanan tried to regain it, but Thawne spun his arm around and punched him back.

"Bad move!" Sabine yelled, spinning around and shooting at the Reverse-Flash.

Eobard Thawne raced around, eventually getting hit by a blast. Ezra grabbed Kanan's lightsaber and activated it, slashing at him with both of his blades before the Reverse-Flash grabbed him by the neck.

"Let me go, you Kid Flash knockoff!" Ezra demanded.

" _ **Lady Shiva has plans for you**_." The Reverse-Flash simply said before pressing a device in his other arm, opening a breach portal.

Sabine gasped. "Ezra!" She called out, tossing an energy rope from one of her Vambraces around Thawne.

Eobard Thawne took no notice of what Sabine did and raced into the portal. As he ran though, Sabine suddenly found herself being dragged behind him, yelping as she flew after him like a kite.

"Ezra!" Jai called out.

"Sabine!" Zeb called out before Kanan and Ryder came over. "Where'd he take them?"

"Not where, when," Kanan said. "He just raced back through time!"

"Wait. Are you even concerned that Ezra has your lightsaber?" Zeb asked.

"He'll need it," Kanan said. "Because I know what time Thawne took them to."

 _Mustafar, 32 BBY…_

The Reverse-Flash raced out from the portal, throwing Ezra forward, followed by Sabine as her rope fell off of Thawne and retracted back into her Vambrace.

"Ezra!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Sabine!" Ezra called out.

"Where are we?" Sabine asked.

"My guess? The Clone Wars again," Ezra said before looking up to the Reverse-Flash. Behind him, the rest of the Legion Of Doom came forth. "Stay back!" He ordered as he and Sabine aimed their blasters, only for Ma'alefa'ak to aim his new bladed blaster arm at him, firing a warning shot at the ground.

"So, they're from the Future?" Harley Quinn asked. "What's the kid's name? Marty? Emmet?"

"Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren," Lady Shiva's voice announced. The Legion of Doom stepped aside, parting ways to let the Shade of the DarkSiders come through. Ezra and Sabine gasped as they looked up. "Or was it Jabba the Hutt and the Seventh Sister? I can't tell."

"Shiva!" Ezra exclaimed.

"You're _alive?!_ " Sabine exclaimed. "I thought you went down with Gemini!"

"Like you, I'm a survivor," Lady Shiva said before activating her twin emitter lightsaber. In her other hand were the Devil's Heart Crystals. "I've sensed your powers. Add them with the strength from the Devil's Heart…" she started off before Ezra noticed something in the distance. "And you will forever be in service to the Shadow Collective."

"Yeah, I'm going to say 'no' to that," Ezra said before turning to Sabine. "Do it!"

"Are you ready?" Bina asked before she and Apurna fused into Kinetica.

"No, we're not," Sabine quipped before tossing a smoke grenade down. The Legion coughed before the two ran out. "Now, we are!" She called out before spraying paint behind her.

"What the—?!" Malcolm Merlyn yelled before looking to Felix Faust. "You're pink!" He exclaimed.

"You're racist!" Felix remarked before feeling the paint. "Oh," he said, understanding what Merlyn was saying. "I _am_ pink."

"Get them!" Lady Shiva ordered the Legion before turning to the Reverse-Flash. "Cut them off!"

Ezra and Sabine ran through the halls. They heard the alarm go off, but they refused to stop.

"The one time we're called back to the past, and it's by a Sith!" Sabine complained as she and Ezra shot some security cameras. As they did, she let out a chuckle. "What are the odds?"

"We need to get off and find Ahsoka and the Young Justice," Ezra said. "They'll help us get back to our own time, and…" he started out before sensing something. "Hide!" He called out as he tackled Sabine into the room next to them.

Sabine gasped and shot the controls to the door, closing it before the sound of footsteps came from outside.

Ezra landed on top of Sabine. The two looked to each other awkwardly before getting up.

"We need a way out," Sabine said. "Think you can crawl through the vents?"

"I don't do that anymore," Ezra said as he walked forward. "Besides, if Shiva's here, then so is–"

"Maul!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Yeah, how did you–" Ezra started out until he turned around, coming face to face with Darth Maul himself. "Whoa!" He nearly screamed, stumbling back. However, Darth Maul did not move. His eyes were closed. "What the…?" He asked the moment he saw Darth Maul in a tube. "What's this?"

"Bacta Tanks," Sabine said. "They keep injured people in them to heal wounds," she explained before seeing who else were in Bacta Tanks. "Gar Saxon? Tiber Saxon?" She asked. "They used to be with Maul?" She asked before letting out a scoff. "Hypocrites."

"Sabine, look!" Ezra whispered, pointing to a familiar hilt on the table. "The Darksaber!"

"Good," Sabine said before she walked over and picked it up. "Great," she said after thinking about what she was doing. "I'm stealing it again."

"Consider it a good thing," Ezra said. "We're gonna need it to escape from here."

" _Where are they?!_ " Rook Kast yelled from outside, causing Ezra and Sabine to jump in surprise before they went silent. " _Find them before we make our attack on Lothal!_ "

"Lothal?" Ezra asked. "That's where my parents and Ryder are!"

"So are Vizago and Old Jho," Sabine said. She looked to Ezra with realization dawning on her and smiled. "You can see them again!"

"We won't be able to," Ezra said. "Change of plans. We get to Ahsoka, and tell them about what's gonna happen to Lothal if they don't stop the Shadow Collective."

"There are Death Watch Devils crawling all over this place," Sabine said. "Maul still…" she started off until something hit her. "He still controls Death Watch!"

"Which means he still has the same Fighters we have in our Fleet!" Ezra exclaimed. He immediately kissed Sabine on the lips. "You're a genius!"

"Yeah, well, I personally know Maul once ruled Mandalore, so there's that," Sabine said. She looked to Gar and Tiber's belts before removing the grenades from them. "You ready?" She asked, loading the grenades into her belt.

"Let's go," Ezra said as he and Sabine made their way towards the door. "Now!" He called out.

Ezra Force-Pushed the door open, which hit several Death Watch Devils. With them out of the way, he and Sabine ran through the halls. One of the Death Watch Devils tried to get up, but they both ran over his back, causing him to fall down again.

"Wait," Sabine said, stopping Ezra. She walked back and picked up the Death Watch Devil. "We don't know this Ship. You think you can Mind Trick him to tell us where the Hangar Bay is?"

"Close call," Ezra replied before snapping his fingers, waking up the pained Death Watch Devil. "You will instruct us how to find the Hangar Bay." He said, waving his hand in front of the Death Watch Devil's face.

"I will show you the way to the Hangar Bay," the Death Watch Devil repeated. "Turn left at the tenth hallway down, and you will reach the Hangar Bay."

"Thanks." Ezra said before snapping his fingers, knocking the Death Watch Devil again.

"Over twenty halls?" Sabine asked as she looked around. "This must be a big ship!"

"Let's just get out of here," Ezra said. "And be sure to repeat the directions to me."

"But first…" Sabine said before she took out some paint. She sprayed the Death Watch Devil in her armor colors before fitting two empty blasters in his chest. After that, she sprayed his helmet to resemble hers. "Let's go. Left at the tenth hallway down!"

"I meant every two minutes!" Ezra yelled, but not too loudly. "I still have it fresh in my head!"

Harley, General Zod and OceanMaster arrived just where Ezra and Sabine were. They looked around before seeing someone who looked like Sabine.

"One… two… three!" Harley called out, she and General Zod leading OceanMaster towards the Sabine lookalike.

Harley stepped on the Death Watch Devil's groin, causing him to sit right up before General Zod removed his helmet. Much to their surprise, two empty blasters fell from the armor, and the Death Watch Devil was fast asleep.

OceanMaster burst out laughing hysterically. He removed his helmet and laughed even more, causing Harley Quinn and General Zod to turn around and glared at him angrily. However, he only laughed even more.

"You fell for that!" OceanMaster exclaimed before laughing some more, causing General Zod and Harley Quinn to roll their eyes. "You thought that guy was a girl! He even had fake b—"

"Zip it!" Harley Quinn yelled. "Say that word, and I'll stuff you like a turkey!"

"Quit messing around, Dr. Quinzel," Lady Shiva said through the Comms. "Find those two!"

"I'm already on it!" The Reverse-Flash called out as he raced through the halls. Malcolm Merlyn and Felix Faust followed behind him.

Ma'alefa'ak flew with Kinetica through the halls. As they were flying, they heard the sound of a beeping noise. The three looked down before seeing several grenades by unconscious Death Watch Devils, all set to go off.

"I got this!" Bina called out as she flew forward. She held her hands out and created a bubble around all of the grenades, but one rolled towards them as the bubble closed. "Run!" She called out before the three flew away from the scene.

Ezra and Sabine ran down the hall, shooting at more Death Watch Devils who got in their way. Sabine shot at one of them before spinning around and slashing at three more. As more flew at her, she shot at them her flamethrower, causing them to scream.

Ezra held his main lightsaber in his left hand, slashing away at the Death Watch Devils while using his blaster in his right hand to shoot back at the rest. He put away his DL-44 Blaster Pistol and took out Kanan's blue lightsaber, deflecting more blasts from the Death Watch Devils before leaping forward, cutting two more in half.

"We're almost there," Ezra said as he and Sabine turned the corner. They entered the Hangar Bay and looked around in surprise. "Whoa!"

Around Ezra and Sabine in the Hangar Bay were several Mandalorian Star Cruisers, as well as hundreds of Mandalorian Fighters and Cargo Ships. Droids were busy unloading the cargo while Ziton Moj was checking on a Ship with the emblem of the Black Sun on it.

"This is a Hangar Bay?" Sabine asked. "I'm almost afraid to know how big this Ship is."

"So am I," Ezra said as he looked around. "Let's just take a ship and get out of here."

"Right," Sabine said before she put her helmet on her head. As soon as it was on, she started to scan each Fighter. "They all have supplies in them, but that Ship, the fifth one near the Cruiser," she started out as she pointed her finger towards a Death Watch Fighter near a large Cruiser Ship for Ezra to see. "It's fully fueled up, has lots of guns, and from what I'm reading, it's carrying blasters and an assortment of different weapons in its crates."

"Let's go," Ezra said, not noticing Sabine suddenly feeling her head before lifting up the Darksaber Hilt. "Just need to go before—"

At that moment, Sabine activated the Darksaber. Ezra gasped and activated both of his lightsabers, placing them behind his back as he heard the Darksaber swing down towards him. He turned around and broke off, seeing Ma'alefa'ak and Eobard Thawne arrive, the former holding a hand out to Sabine.

"Going somewhere?" Martian Starkiller asked. "We were so looking forward to having you as our guests."

" _ **Nowhere to run or hide, Bridger**_ ," Thawne said before Lady Shiva arrived. " _ **Now**_ … _ **be a good boy. Behave and come with us**_."

"And if I refuse?" Ezra asked.

"A bit of advice: don't," Lady Shiva said before she activated her lightsaber. "Ma'alefa'ak, let's go!" She called out before she and Sabine charged at Ezra.

Ezra activated both of his lightsabers again before noticing Ma'alefa'ak moving his hand as Sabine ran at him. He narrowed his eyes before using his green lightsaber to slash Lady Shiva away. He used both of his blades to block an attack from Sabine with the Darksaber before Shiva ran and slashed at him again. This time, he broke off with Sabine and slashed a SokaTan Strike at Lady Shiva, allowing him to jump onto a railing.

"Sabine! Snap out of it!" Ezra called out. "You can fight him!"

Sabine did not listen. Instead, she took out a blaster and shot at Ezra while the Reverse-Flash spun wind at him.

Ezra shot back at the two before holding his hand out.

Eobard Thawne immediately stopped attacking and turned to Ma'alefa'ak. Ezra looked down and punched forward, getting the Reverse-Flash to ram himself right into Martian Starkiller, freeing Sabine from his mind control.

"Did _not_ see that coming." Lady Shiva mused.

Ezra leapt down and slashed Lady Shiva to the side before grabbing Sabine as she nearly fell.

"What happened?" Sabine asked as she removed her helmet, revealing yellow eyes before reverting back to her normal shade. "Last thing I remember was scanning the Fighters."

"You were taken over… again." Ezra said.

"Seriously?!" Sabine exclaimed. "I _hate_ it when something whammies me!"

"You mean like the Nightsisters or Maul?" Ezra asked.

"Like I said: some _thing_." Sabine said sternly.

"We can work on fixing that later," Ezra remarked. "Right now, we need to go… for real this time!" He said before he and Sabine ran towards their targeted Mandalorian Fighter.

Lady Shiva panted as she looked up. "Kast, lock on the turrets!" She ordered. "And charge up the Fusion Cannons!"

"Feels like home," Ezra said as he got into the seat of the Mandalorian Fighter. "This thing have any failsafes like the TIE Fighters?" He asked Sabine.

"Yes, and I'm disabling it right now," Sabine replied before cutting some wires. "Go!"

Ezra took off, but not before using the Fighter's guns to destroy part of the Hangar Bay. As soon as it was in flames, he flew out. Sabine went up to Ezra and smiled before the two gasped.

As Ezra flew out, they were in full view of the _Ruination_. Its guns fired up and aimed at the stolen Mandalorian Fighter.

"That's one hell of a big ship!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Fly, Ezra, fly!" Sabine yelled anxiously.

Ezra turned the Ship around and flew off, evading the gunfire from the _Ruination_. The wings of the Mandalorian Fighter spun around wildly, each turn saving Ezra and Sabine from the wrath of the _Ruination_.

"We need to make the Jump to Hyperspace!" Ezra said. "Can we find where Ahsoka is?"

"Ahsoka, this is Sabine Wren with Ezra Bridger!" Sabine called out through the Comms Channel. "If you hear us, we need your help!" She yelled before searching through the Nav Computer. "Set a course for Ganthel! That's where they last were!"

"Fire the Fusion Cannon… now!" Lady Shiva ordered.

"Coordinates locked!" Ezra exclaimed before hearing the hum of the _Ruination_ 's Fusion Cannons. "Jump! Jump! Jump!" He yelled frantically.

The Fusion Cannons fired at Ezra and Sabine, but they already made the Jump to Lightspeed. Everyone watched instead as the blast destroyed one of the mountains on Mustafar.

"Lady Shiva?" A Death Watch Devil asked as Lady Shiva clenched her fists. "They plotted a course towards Ganthel. Should we—?"

"One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight- _nine_ … ten," Lady Shiva counted before taking a deep breath, stopping her facial markings from growing. "Leave them be," she said. "Prepare for our attack on Lothal. No more delays."

Over Ganthel, Ahsoka and the Young Justice watched as more Separatist Dreadnaught Ships left the Planets they were charged to protect. Zatanna narrowed her eyes as she saw several ships leave Mygeeto. Rocket watched as General Grievous come out of the Vortex leading another Separatist Dreadnaught before another ship departed from Coreign.

"That makes at least seven Separatist Dreadnaught Ships to leave their Planets," Connor said. "Do we have any idea as to where they're all headed?"

"Their communications have been very difficult to decode," Jaybo Hood said. "We can't hack into any of their channels, no matter what we try."

"There are still Separatists on other Planets," Saw said. He let out a grumble. "Can't believe they're not even gonna focusing on Maul and the Legion like we are."

"It's hard for them to change their minds easily," Lux said. "Trust me, as a former Separatist, I should know."

"But both Republic and Separatists are still shaken by the Shadow Collective," Jaybo said. "Even after we spread the footage of Robin and Rae taking out its leaders, we still have a long way to go before we get support to fight the Legion."

"There has to be something we can do," Ahsoka said. "I mean, we have the schematics of the _Ruination_. But by the time we finish studying it, we still have to get enough votes to agree to launch a full-scale assault and end this for good."

All of a sudden, Ahsoka's Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet sounded off. Everyone looked to Ahsoka with a little confusion on their faces.

"Who could be calling at a time like this?" Rocket asked.

"Let's find out." Ahsoka said as she played the transmission coming to her.

" _Ahsoka Tano, this is Sabine Wren with Ezra Bridger_ ," Sabine's voice said, surprising everyone. " _If you can hear me, we are escaping the Shadow Collective, and we need your help! We… Ezra, look out!_ " She cried before the transmission ended.

"Ezra and Sabine?" Anakin asked. "It's almost been a year. Where have they been?"

"I don't know, but if they're in trouble, we need to help them," Zatanna said before typing onto the console. "If I can get a trace on their signal, maybe we can…" she started out before the alarms blared.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"We have a Ship coming out of Hyperspace." One of the Clone Tacticians reported.

"The Legion?" Miss Martian asked. "They found us?"

"Only one way to find out." Barriss said.

"Come on," Ahsoka told the rest of the Young Justice. "Let's see who it is."

Katooni nodded and went to Ahsoka as everyone went to the Bridge. Soon, a single Mandalorian Fighter appeared and slowly made its way towards the _Equinox_.

"One Fighter?" Katooni mused. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Generals, we're receiving a transmission from the Ship," One of the Clone Technicians said. "They request to speak to you."

"Put them through." Ahsoka ordered.

" _Jedi Cruiser, this is Ezra Bridger_ ," Ezra's voice said, causing Ahsoka and the entire Young Justice to smile with relief. " _Requesting permission to land_."

Admiral Dodonna turned to Ahsoka, Anakin and the Young Justice. "Well?" He asked. "What shall we do?"

"Let them in," Ahsoka ordered. "They're safe."

"You think they'll let us board?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"This is the only Jedi Star Cruiser here," Ezra said. "If Ahsoka's on it, we're good."

"And if it's someone like Titus or Konstantine? Some Imperial Officers we know used to be Republic Officers, so we need to be careful." Sabine pointed out.

"Ahsoka, Rex, Saw and Obi-Wan are the only ones from our time who don't recall meeting us in the past," Ezra said. "I think we're safe."

" _Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren, this is Admiral Dodonna_." Came in Admiral Dodonna's voice.

"Admiral Dodonna?" Sabine asked. "He's a Republic Officer?"

"Great," Ezra said. "Hope that doesn't mess up anything for us in the present."

" _By authorization of General Ahsoka Tano, you are cleared to land_ ," Admiral Dodonna went on. " _Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker and the Young Justice will meet with you shortly_."

Ezra and Sabine looked to each other for a moment.

"Well, we're already here," Ezra said. "No matter what we change, we'll know we're doing it for the greater good."

"Wise words," Sabine said. "Kanan sure has been teaching you well."

"Yeah," Ezra said. "He sure has."

Ahsoka, Anakin and the Young Justice waited for Ezra and Sabine to arrive. Soon, the Mandalorian Starfighter landed inside the Hangar Bay, its wings positioning themselves upwards. The cargo door opened, and sure enough, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren themselves walked out.

"Ezra!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Sabine!"

"Hey, Ahsoka!" Ezra said as he came over. The two shared a hug before Sabine did the same. "Guys, great to see you again."

"Good to know you're safe," Aqualad said. "Your message sounded urgent."

"Yeah," Sabine said. "We've got some information for you concerning the DarkSiders, as well as their new recruits."

"You got away from Maul's Legion of Doom?" Artemis asked. "Wow. That is impressive."

"Legion of Doom?" Ezra asked. "Appropriate name. Those guys were crazy."

"I'm still hearing that evil Martian in my head." Sabine added on as she felt her head.

Miss Martian and Ahsoka looked to each other with shock before turning back to Ezra and Sabine.

"Ma'alefa'ak? Martian Starkiller?" Miss Martian asked. "He's back?"

"I thought Sonia cut off his arm." Serra pondered.

"Sonia?" Sabine asked.

"He must have gotten a new one," Artemis said. "At least we'll be able to tell who he is when he turns into someone. Look out for a metal arm."

"Yeah, well, we'd better get more Clones here," Ezra said. "The Legion is preparing a full-scale attack."

"A full-scale attack?" Serra asked. "Are you sure?"

"Shili again?" Artemis asked.

"The Lothal System," Sabine said. "Lady Shiva is going to lead the Legion there for a full-scale assault."

"With the _Ruination_ on their side, it'll only take one Ship to make a blockade," Anakin said before pressing his comlink. "Admiral, take us back to Coruscant," he ordered Jan Dodonna. "We need to speak with the Council and the Senate to stage an attack against the Shadow Collective and its Legion of Doom."

"Right away, General Skywalker," Admiral Dodonna replied from the Bridge. "We'll plot the coordinates in immediately."

"Good," Ahsoka said. She and Miss Martian looked to Ezra and Sabine, who both waned at them, before looking to Sabine. "Nice new coat you got there."

"By the way, how'd you get the Darksaber?" Paula asked Sabine. "Wasn't that with Bo-Katan?"

"Yeah, while I was on Ganthel, we discovered that Maul regained it somehow," Robin explained. "We need to contact Bo-Katan to let her know we have it," he said before looking back to Sabine. "But how did you get it?"

"I actually took it from Maul while he was in a Bacta Tank," Sabine explained. "Ezra taught me how to use lightsabers in combat. He's a great teacher."

"Right," Ahsoka said before looking to Anakin. "Can you check on the League?" The Togruta Jedi Knight asked. "We'll just have a talk with Ezra and Sabine for a minute."

Anakin grinned. "Sure thing," he said. "Take your time." He said before walking off.

Ahsoka nodded before Anakin left the room. As soon as he was gone, everyone turned back to Ezra and Sabine.

"You're back!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"What's going on in your time?" Rocket asked.

"Face any future Sith lately?" Artemis asked, causing Katooni and Barriss to look to each other with confusion, unaware of what they were talking about.

"This is the fourth time we've seen you," Serra said as she looked to Ezra and Sabine from head to toe. "And each time, it looks like you've always changed something about yourself."

"But… how did you get here?" Ahsoka asked after deactivating the security cameras. "Last time I checked, only me or the Father can send you back to this time."

"Eobard Thawne, The Reverse-Flash," Ezra replied. " _He_ brought me and Sabine here."

"Me, by accident… again." Sabine added on.

"That makes sense," Kid Flash said. "With the Speed Force, any Speedster can time-travel. Thawne must have done it to go to Ezra and Sabine's time."

"And bring us to Lady Shiva," Ezra chimed back in. "She wanted to use the Devil's Heart Crystals to make us work for her in the Shadow Collective."

"Scary things, those Crystals," Barriss said. "Now that they've been removed from my systems, I can see more clearly… but knowing what they cost me… that's scary."

"Yeah, I know," Ahsoka said before turning back to Ezra and Sabine. "But what's this all about an attack?"

"The Legion, they're planning to attack the Planet of Lothal," Ezra said. "Have there been any battles there yet?"

"Only to stop Maul and Gemini a few times," Ahsoka answered. "But no major battles with the Separatists or the ORDER. So far, Lothal is the only Planet that no side has even gotten to fight over yet."

"Well, the Shadow Collective plans to attack Lothal with the _Ruination_ , and at least a fleet worth of Ships." Ezra said.

"That's where Thawne brought us," Sabine spoke up. "We saw the _Ruination_ , inside and out. It's bigger on the inside than any Star Cruiser you've ever seen."

"Wait," Ahsoka interrupted. "You've seen the inside of the _Ruination_?"

"Yes…" Ezra said.

"Damn, Ezra!" Rocket said with a smile on her face. "We've been trying to get a good inside look of that Ship for a while now. You and Sabine have just played a huge role in making our job easier."

"We need to find a way to take down the _Ruination_ for good," Robin explained. "If you were able to get a look inside of it, we might have a chance of destroying it."

"That's good, but enough of the _Ruination_ ," Ezra said. "Don't you realize what will happen if the DarkSiders get Lothal?"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Ezra, as did Sabine.

"What are we talking about here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ezra," Sabine whispered. "Emperor Palpatine turned the Republic into the Empire. Why do you want to tell them this?"

"It won't make a difference in the future," Ezra whispered back. "They'll still be controlling Lothal. This is the battle that led the Empire to take Lothal. This is how Old Jho's place gets the Gunship, my helmets, everything. This is how we shape history."

"If you say so," Sabine said out loud before turning back to Ahsoka and the Young Justice. "We're ready now."

"Okay," Ahsoka said before turning back to Ezra. "You were saying about Lothal?"

"There are a lot of resources on Lothal that could make the _Ruination_ or any other Ship stronger than they were before," Ezra explained. "The Shadow Collective can use those resources to increase the strength of their fleet. There's a lot of ore and other minerals that could be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands," he went on. "Shiva will make the Shadow Collective Fleet greater than it was before if we don't do something about it."

"He's not wrong," Serra said. "Coreign has ore too. That's why Master Echo and Kira were sent to help with the Republic Army to help make sure it doesn't fall into the hands of the Separatists."

"Sounds like a lot of ore to fight over." Kid Flash mused.

"There's something else," Ezra said. "It's where I'm born in the future."

"What?" Ahsoka asked in surprise.

"The DarkSiders could kill a lot of people there," Ezra said. "My parents are active politicians from that Planet. If they die, I'll cease to exist."

"And if you've seen the strength of the Fusion Cannons on the _Ruination_ , then you know what they can do to a Planet," Sabine added on. "They might not destroy it, but they can do a lot of damage that can't be undone."

"I don't expect you to do this just because you want to destroy the _Ruination_ , but there are a lot of good, innocent people on Lothal who will die if we don't act," Ezra said. But the Shadow Collective will ravage my home unless we make a stand."

Ahsoka nodded. "Your words are those of wisdom," she said. "It shows how much you've changed since the last time we fought together."

Ezra smiled. "So does that mean you'll help in the Defense of Lothal?" He asked as Sabine smiled as well.

"Of course," Miss Martian said. "For all that's happened with you helping us, it's the least we can do."

"I'll make a plea to the Senate," Lux said. "Hopefully, Prime Minister Azadi and the Chancellor will back us up."

Ezra and Sabine looked to each other with surprise.

"The Chancellor?" Ezra asked. "I'm not sure I want to speak with him…"

"Great idea," Ahsoka said to Lux. "Padmé will be sure to help out."

Ezra and Sabine sighed with relief. "Oh, good," he said, causing everyone to look to him with surprise. "I mean… what happened to Palpatine?"

"On Earth, seeing what it has to offer," Barriss replied. "By the way… did you ever get rid of that slingshot?" she asked, getting Sabine to raise an eyebrow. "There are times when I still have nightmares about it."

"Oh, the slingshot!" Ezra said. "Yeah, after I built my first lightsaber, I exchanged it for a wrist-com," he explained. "Then my lightsaber got destroyed, I made a new one, and I'm using a blaster too."

"Good," Barriss said. "The last thing I need is to think of a low-pulse energy blast going down my throat again." She said before walking away.

"By the way, nice lightsaber," Ahsoka said as she looked to Kanan's lightsaber on Ezra's belt. "Padawans always step up to using two blades. Just remember to keep fighting like yourself," she advised. "I learned that the hard way." She mused before walking away.

"So _that's_ what you mean when you said you defeated Barriss with no lightsaber," Sabine said. "You… you used your slingshot to take her down?" she asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah, you sorta had to be there on New Holstice," Ezra said. "But she's on our side now. Besides, before we hear from Hera, we can actually fight in the _Battle_ of Lothal! I've been dreaming about fighting a war for it ever since Vader forced us away."

"What about your parents?" Sabine asked. "They're still alive at this point, so what are you going to say to them?"

Ezra stopped, as did Ahsoka and Connor.

"I… I never thought about that," Ezra replied. "I guess… I guess I'll just say 'Hi' to them and… hope they remember me in their last moments." He said before walking away.

Ahsoka walked over to Sabine. "What happens to Ezra' parents in the future?" she asked.

Sabine sighed. "It's not something he likes to openly discuss," she said. "From our time, the Empire imprisoned anyone who spoke out against them. One day, there was a prison break, and Ezra's parents were among the prisoners there. They didn't rest until everyone who was imprisoned made it out… at the cost of their own lives," she said before shedding a tear from the story. "They died knowing Ezra helped to shape the Galaxy for the better… but it broke his heart to hear the news. He was never the same afterwards."

"I know the feeling," Connor said. "Being in Superman's shadow was never easy. He and I never saw eye to eye, not even once."

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said. "Ezra won't be so sad for much longer," she stated before looking to Sabine. "By the way, I love the hair." She said before she and Connor walked away.

Sabine smiled. She walked over to Ezra.

"You'll see your parents again, I promise," Sabine said. "And to be honest, after seeing how far you've come… I've always wanted to meet them."

Ezra smiled. "Thanks," he said. "It mean a lot."

Back aboard the _Ruination_ , Lady Shiva was in the Medical Bay. She looked to the side to see that the Darksaber was now missing.

"Don't worry, Lord Maul," Lady Shiva said. "I will let the ones from the past die… kill them… if I must." She said before walking away.

When Lady Shiva came out, Harley Quinn was leaning against the doorway, waiting for her.

"You know, I did a little research on your history with the Shadow Saber," Harley said. "Turns out you never needed the whole thing, just the special crystal inside."

"It was a Sith Kyber Crystal that once belonged to the fallen Togruta Jedi known as Ashara," Lady Shiva explained. "All crystals can be bled, corrupted… but not hers. It could contain the rage of any being, and focus it into energy to power the blade without falling closer to the Dark Side. As a Shade, I can lose control of my emotions easily, making myself susceptible to the Dark Side of the Force," she went on. "I am formidable with any kind of lightsaber, but without the crystal, I am a hazard to myself and my allies."

"Well, thank goodness I got this from Katana during the prison break," Harley said, causing Lady Shiva to turn to her as she revealed a small silver crystal in her hand. "Got it without breaking a bone."

"Yes!" Lady Shiva exclaimed, hugging Harley instantly. "But how did you—?"

"You ever wonder _why_ I was thrown into Arkham again?" Harley asked. "Guy named Albert Sirico was selling Kyber Crystals on the Black Market in Detroit. Snagged myself some of them. When Katana came to stop us after you broke me out, I swiped the crystal after you made her go Worf. I saw something special about this crystal, so I geld onto it 'till you stopped being Bad Kirk."

"I never took you for a Trekkie," Lady Shiva said as she grabbed the crystal. "I don't say this a lot, but… thank you." She said before placing the silver crystal into her twin-emitter lightsaber, disposing of her blood-red crystal inside.

"So, that Bridger and Wren…" Harley said as Lady Shiva twirled around her lightsaber, now with the reclaimed Kyber Focusing Crystal inside of it. "You've faced them before, huh?"

"Only when I was with Gemini," Lady Shiva replied. "Bridger was a Jedi who I apparently never met before. That girl, Sabine Wren, was with him during the Defense of the Jedi Temple," she added on. "After the Battle of Tython, I never saw them again. I learned from Thawne that they came from the Future, from a time when he's one of the few Jedi remaining."

"Ain't ya gonna get _more_ reinforcements from the future?" Harley Quinn asked.

"Bridger and Wren were one of the few who could go up against me for a while and hold their own," Lady Shiva said. "To bring them here and corrupt them would give us the edge we need to take down the Republic and the Separatists. I just never anticipated their escape."

"Well, they're probably off to Ahsoka and the YJ," Harley said. "But that won't stop us from getting our hands on that prism, right?" she asked, rubbing her hands together intently.

"You're right," Lady Shiva said with a smug grin on her face. "Besides, Lothal is full of resources. It's time for the Shadow Collective to make its move on that grassy, ore-filled Planet."

At this time, Ezra was training with Sabine. Everyone watched as she used the Darksaber against him while he used both his own lightsaber and Kanan's blade as well.

"One!" Ezra called out as he slashed at Sabine low with an Ataru strike before spinning around and slashing down at her from above. "Two!" He called out before using both of his blades to slash at her in the midsection. She managed to block this as well. "Three!" He announced before crossing his blades and thrusting towards Sabine. She held up the Darksaber and blocked the blades. "Four," he announced before slashing at the middle again. "Five!" He called out before slashing at her side with both of his blades again, causing her to block. "Six." He finished up as Sabine held her stance.

"Impressive… most impressive," Anakin said as he walked in. Ezra, Sabine, Ahsoka and the Young Justice all turned to him as he entered the Training Room. "I'm surprised at how far you've come with your lightsaber training, Ezra," he complimented before turning to Sabine. "You too, Sabine."

"Thanks, Master Skywalker," Ezra said. "Sabine and I have been training hard in bladed combat."

"We can see that," Ahsoka said. She looked to Sabine and smiled. "I never pegged you to be so good with a blade."

"All thanks to Ezra." Sabine said modestly.

"That reminds me," Anakin said. "Master Billaba and Honor Salima are going to be waiting for us when we get to Coruscant," he said, causing Ezra's eyes to widen when he remembered Kanan and the Grand Inquisitor talk about Depa Billaba before. "We'll be coming out of Hyperspace soon. Get ready to head down to the surface when we arrive."

"Thanks for letting us know, Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "It will be good to see Master Billaba again."

"Yeah…" Ezra said nervously. "Jedi Master Depa Billaba."

"Who knows?" Miss Martian chimed in. "She might bring her new Padawan with her too."

Ezra and Sabine exchanged nervous glances with one another.

"What was his name again?" Serra asked as Ezra rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh, right! Caleb Dume!"

"Caleb Dume?!" Sabine exclaimed quietly, almost choking on her own spit. She let out a couple of coughs.

"Are you alright, Sabine?" Aqualad asked as he turned to Sabine with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I just need some… water." Sabine said while trying to recompose herself.

"Don't worry," Kaldur'ahm said. "I can get one for you quickly." He said before walking away.

"Um, take your time!" Ahsoka called out before turning to Ezra and Sabine. "Caleb Dume grows up to become Kanan Jarrus in the future, right?" She whispered.

Sabine nodded, still trying to regain her composure.

"Yeah," Ezra confirmed as well. "We meet him this early, the future for us is bound to change."

"Well, hopefully, you won't meet him." Serra said.

"Actually, you won't be meeting him at all," Anakin said as he walked over, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "I don't know what's going on here, but I just got word from Obi-Wan that Padawan Dume has committed himself to more training at the Temple."

"Oh." Sabine said assuredly.

"Thank goodness, phew!" Ezra said in relief.

"Um… excuse me?" Anakin asked.

"Well, um… we, uh…" Sabine started to stutter, trying to find the right words to use.

"What we mean is that as prodigies, we get nervous around other trainees," Ezra explained. "No offense to this Caleb Dume fellow."

"None… taken." Anakin said, feeling very much confused.

"Right," Black Canary said as well as she came out from the doorway. She had some gauze around her left arm, as well as on her right knee. "I just spoke with Admiral Dodonna. We're coming out of Hyperspace. Honor Salima and Master Billaba will be waiting for us to arrive."

"Black Canary!" Sabine exclaimed in surprise.

"Dinah!" Serra exclaimed. "You're supposed to be resting!" she said as she ran to Dinah's aid.

"Now, how could I rest when I heard that you scored a major hit against the Shadow Collective?" Black Canary asked before looking to Ezra and Sabine with a smile on her face. "Ezra, Sabine. It's great to see you again."

"You too, Dinah." Sabine replied.

"Now that you think of it, she sounds a lot like Hera," Ezra whispered to Sabine as the two walked towards the trainer of the Young Justice. "Black Canary, how are you doing?" he asked. "I heard the Legion did a number on you last time."

Black Canary chuckled. "Well, a Canary can't stay down forever," she said. "We haven't heard from you ever since we defeated Gemini on Tython," she recalled. "I see you two have managed to come to us once again."

"Well, when the DarkSiders captured us, we escaped," Ezra said. "Plus, we're now ready to help you do a number on them."

"Greatly appreciated," Black Canary said as the _Equinox_ came out of Hyperspace. Everyone looked forward to see a large Star Cruiser approach them as they made their way towards the surface of Coruscant. "I just hope you're able to stick around longer this time." She said before walking away.

"Do you think the Senate will listen to us?" Ezra asked Ahsoka as she walked over. "After what the _Ruination_ did to you guys, and almost did to _us_ as well, I hope they back us up in helping to repel them from Lothal."

"Well, we'll see what Prime Minister Azadi thinks about it," Ahsoka replied, causing Ezra and Sabine's eyes to widen. "You've met him in the Future, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Ezra replied. "That means we can't meet with him."

"Which is a problem since Ezra is the one who wants the Republic Army to help fend off against the Shadow Collective when they attack Lothal." Sabine pointed out.

"We'll figure something out," Miss Martian said. "Don't worry."

The _equinox_ made its way into the hemisphere of Coruscant, overseeing the Jedi Temple and the Senate Building. The Star Cruiser waiting for them came up alongside them, docking nearby. Ahsoka, the Young Justice, Anakin, Ezra, Sabine, Black Canary and the Justice League Representatives waited in the Hangar Bay as a Gunship arrived. Out from it came Depa Billaba, Sarah, James and Henri, as well as Clone Commander Grey.

"Hello, Master Billaba," Anakin said as he and Ahsoka walked up to Depa Billaba. "How are you recovering?"

"I'm recovering well," Depa Billaba replied. "There was a little attack on the Temple, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Good," Ahsoka said. "I hope you're ready for anther mission, because we just got word of the DarkSiders preparing to attack Lothal."

"Lothal, huh?" Depa asked.

"What's on Lothal?" James asked.

"Valuable resources," Ezra said as he and Sabine stepped up. "Ore, gold, you name it. Enough sources for the Shadow Collective to increase the strength of the _Ruination_ tenfold."

"Who are you two?" Sarah asked.

"Mrs. Phillips-Hiller, these are Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren," Ahsoka said. "They helped in the defense of the Jedi Monument on New Holstice, the Battle of Shili, and the stand against Gemini Rouge both on here and Tython."

"I was told about you two," Depa said as she walked towards Ezra and Sabine. "Quite the big deals," she mused before looking to Kanan's lightsaber hilt on Ezra's belt. "You know, my newest Padawan has a lightsaber just like that one you've got," she said as Ezra picked up his two lightsaber hilts. "Were you and Caleb with Huyang in the same class when they constructing your lightsaber?"

"This actually belonged to my Master once before he passed," Ezra said. "But I rather you not tell your Padawan about me."

"For what reasons?" Depa Billaba asked.

"I'm just trying to avoid becoming a celebrity," Ezra said. "I don't really want to become involved with crowds just yet."

Depa Billaba chuckled. "Fair enough," she said before walking back to Anakin and Ahsoka. "The Council will want to hear more about the true threat of the Shadow Collective now that they have the _Ruination_ on their side."

"We're going to need more forces to take on the Shadow Collective too," Ezra added on. "Sabine and I have personally been inside it. We know the threat it poses, and we want to help take it down as much as all of you do."

"I'll see what Chancellor Amidala thinks once we present the evidence to the Senate," Lux said. "It will take a hell of a lot of power to make a hit on the _Ruination_."

"Good thing we have a lot of friends who can help us out," Ahsoka pointed out. "Come on now. Let's get a move on."

Everyone nodded as the Young Justice made their way to the Bioship. Anakin, Ahsoka, Serra, Katooni, Barriss and the Justice League Representatives all made their way towards the Gunship. Soon, both Ships were making their way towards either the Jedi Temple or the Senate Building.

Ezra and Sabine both looked around the Bioship as Miss Martian took it down to the Senate Building. Paula and the rest of the Young Justice looked to them as smile appeared on the faces of the two.

"No matter how many times we've been in here, this Ship _still_ amazes us." Sabine mused.

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Rocket said. "I always feel the same way ever since I first set foot in here too."

"So, Lothal…" Robin said as he brought up the file on Lothal through his Hologlove, tapping into Republic records. "Lots of grass and mountains, from what I can tell. It's horrifying to think the DarkSiders would want to attack a place like this."

"And as we said, a lot of ore too," Ezra said. "From the time we're from, the Empire we're fighting is trying to get the resources of Lothal for their own weapon. If the DarkSiders were to get their hands on those kinds of resources," he started to explain. "We'd have already lost the War. The Shadow Collective would have replaced the Empire we're trying to take down."

"Hopefully, we can change all that," Artemis said. "And don't worry, we won't ask any questions about what the Future holds for us."

"We've already seen enough Time Travel Movies to know what happens if we do that," Kid Flash added on. "We'll let everything just come to us naturally, wait for everything to happen when it happens."

"Thanks," Sabine said. "This is very much appreciated."

"Any time," Paula said. "Just tell us who you don't want to meet yet, and we'll make sure they're out of your sight."

"Once again, thanks," Ezra said before he and Miss Martian suddenly sensed something. "I suddenly have a bad feeling about this."

At that moment, a Separatist Dreadnaught came out of Hyperspace. Several more Dreadnaughts followed behind it before some _Sheathipede_ Class Shuttles flew down as well.

"Any guesses as to what the Separatists want?" Jaybo asked.

"Whatever it is, we don't have time for it," Lux said. "We need to make our move against the Shadow Collective, and they're not stopping us."

"I just hope Anakin, Ahsoka and the others are doing better than we are." Ezra said.

At the Jedi Temple, Anakin, Ahsoka, Serra, Katooni and Barriss walked with Depa Billaba towards the Jedi Council Chambers.

"This attack on Lothal is unprecedented," Jedi Master Depa Billaba said. "From what I've been told about Lothal, if we can get it before the Shadow Collective _or_ the Separatists, then we can help preserve the resources they have, and maybe earn some for ourselves."

"We still need to inform the Council about what the Shadow Collective has been doing," Serra said. "As long as they have the _Ruination_ at full power, and without a weakness found so far, they'll be damn near impossible to defeat without the full support of the Republic Fleet."

"Elius Echo and Kira Nyon are returning from a training session," Depa Billaba said. "Master Echo's influence over the Jedi Pilots will be sure to give you more firepower in this fight."

"The rest will have to be up to the Young Justice," Anakin said. "They'll need to sway the Senate into lending us the firepower we need."

"I just hope we have better luck." Katooni said before everyone entered the Jedi Council Chambers.

"Anakin, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said as soon as all of the Jedi entered. "I've been telling Master Windu and the other Jedi Masters about the _Ruination_ ," he explained. "Even though Master Windu and Master Billaba had to leave for their own wounds to heal, they're willing to help as much as they can to bring it down."

"And from the data scans you have sent us, we have figured out what powers its Fusion Cannons," Kit Fisto added on. "Are you familiar with the Rakata Infinite Empire?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "I remember studying about it during my times at the Archives with Madame Jocasta."

"The Infinite Empire, during its days of the Old Republic, created a weapon of mass destruction called the Star Forge," Barriss said. "After the War ended, the Rakata lost the Star Forge, and just a couple of years ago, it was found on Lehon, and was kept there for safekeeping."

"Until Maul attacked and stole it," Shaak Ti said. "Further detail into the _Ruination_ shows that it is now being used to power the Fusion Cannons to a great extent."

"So, the Star Forge can match my powers of Light, a full blast from the Bioship, and the firepower that the Young Justice possesses?" Ahsoka asked. "That's a scary thought."

"We need more Jedi to fight the Shadow Collective," Anakin said. "They're already planning to attack Lothal for its resources, planning to make it stronger than it already was before."

"This information, where did you get it?" Master Yoda asked.

"From Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren," Serra said. "They escaped the Legion and came to us."

"Young Ezra Bridger… again?" Obi-Wan asked. "He is definitely _full_ of surprises."

"Yes…" Mace Windu said while trying to hide away a grin on his face, being one of the few outside of the Young Justice to know Ezra and Sabine were from the Future. "Very surprising indeed."

"We will discuss what action we will take," Plo Koon said. "We thank you for bringing this to our attention, but we have a lot to discuss now."

"Don't take too long, Masters," Ahsoka said as she looked to the window to the Senate. "I have a feeling we won't have that long for an open discussion."

At the Senate Building, Padmé walked down with several Senate Commandos at her side. Everyone looked to her before Sly Moore and Mas Amedda joined her as well.

"What are the Separatists doing _here?_ " Sabine asked. "Don't they know that we're already having a crisis with the DarkSiders right now?"

"Trust me, they _always_ know how to make things worse," Saw said before turning to Lux, who had his eyebrow raised. "No offense."

"None taken," Lux replied before Aqualad led everyone after Padmé and the Senate Guards. "Chancellor Amidala!" he called out. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know yet," Padmé replied as the Young Justice walked up alongside her. "But I intend to find out," she stated before seeing Ezra and Sabine. "You must be the two who saved the New Holstice Jedi Monument, Shili and Tython," she said. "Ezra and Sabine Bridger, was it?"

Immediately, at hearing the sound of the two being related, Ezra and Sabine blushed while the rest of the Young Justice tried to stifle back some laughter.

"No… not yet…" Ezra replied cheekily, causing Sabine to pinch him. "Ah, I'm just Ezra Bridger. This is my gi—"

Sabine growled softly, knowing where Ezra was going, while blushing at the same time. Padmé looked to her with an eyebrow raised, causing her to chuckle nervously.

"It's just Sabine Wren," Sabine finished up. "A… _good_ friend of Ezra, for four years, to be honest."

Padmé grinned. " _Sure_ you are…" she said mischievously. She sent Ezra and Sabine a wink. "Good move." She whispered to Sabine before everyone made their way towards the Landing Dock, where the _Sheathipede_ Class Shuttle had landed.

"I thought we were a thing!" Ezra whispered to Sabine, blushing a little.

"Those were kisses that Kanan and Hera never knew about," Sabine whispered back, unable to prevent anyone from seeing her blush once again. "And until the time is right, I want to keep it that way."

"Whatever you say." Ezra said as the rest of the Young Justice chuckled softly.

Sarah, James and Henri all stood at the Landing Platform, waiting as Padmé and the Young Justice arrived. As soon as they did, the Separatist Shuttle opened, revealing Count Dooku, Tol Skorr, General Grievous and Lott Dod. Immediately, all of the Clone Troopers and Senate Commandos aimed their blasters at the three, as did Artemis, Huntress, Lux, Saw, Jaybo, Ezra and Sabine. All Sarah, James and Henri did was hide themselves away from Lott Dod's sight.

"Dooku!" Padmé exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You have had your chance at destroying Darth Maul and his… Legion of Doom," Count Dooku replied as Lott Dod and General Grievous aimed their own blasters back at their opposing party. "While the Young Justice has managed to make their move against them on Ganthel, the loss they have faced over Sarrish is not to go unnoticed. Stand down, your time is over," he said sternly. "The Separatists will be fighting back now. We will take back the Planets Darth Maul and his Shadow Collective have taken from us… and your Planets as well."

"What do we do?" James asked.

"Wait," Sabine said as she looked to Count Dooku as his arm from his side started to move. "Something's up."

"Same with Padmé." Miss Martian whispered, seeing Padmé reaching for a blaster.

Ezra immediately knew what was going on. As he did, he started to think back to his experience with Captain Rex and Kalani when they went to Agamar. He looked up with a light in his eyes.

"That's it!"

Ezra put away his blaster and ran towards Padmé and Count Dooku, using the Force to freeze them in place before they could make their move.

"Ezra!" Padmé exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Release me at once, Boy." Count Dooku ordered.

"Listen to him!" Tol Skorr exclaimed before Louise Lincoln and Deathstroke came out, aiming their weapons at Ezra.

" _Not_ until you listen to _me!_ " Ezra demanded.

"You _dare_ to speak against Master Dooku?" Tol Skorr asked. He took out his lightsaber and slashed at Ezra, only for Sabine to take out the Darksaber and block his attack.

"Don't you _dare_." Sabine said sternly.

"Let me tell you who I am, _Count_ ," Ezra said to Count Dooku. "I am Ezra Bridger, savior of the New Holstice Jedi Monument. If you care for _any_ Jedi who are buried there before you became a Sith, you will listen to me," he said before looking to Padmé. "I don't have any offer to make to you, but I know you're Acting Chancellor right now," he said. "If you want to be a good leader, please listen to what I have to say."

Padmé continued to struggle to get control of her blaster. Eventually, she loosened her grip, getting Ezra to release her and put her blaster away. He looked to Count Dooku, who let go of his lightsaber. He released him as well, getting him to put his curved lightsaber hilt away.

"Very well-said, Ezra." Padmé said.

"Your logic is sound," Count Dooku admitted. "Speak now."

Ezra nodded. "You two are so busy fighting each other, and you've both lost important people… like Sonia," he started out, getting Padmé and Count Dooku to think back to who they had lost. "For years, it's always been war with you. Eye for an eye, the whole Galaxy goes blind to it. At first, you had the ORDER as a common enemy, even for just once," he pointed out. "Now… it's Darth Maul and the Shadow Collective. If you two continue to fight each other, none of you will _ever_ come out on top," he went on. "Padmé, what are you fighting for?" he asked as he turned his attention to Padmé.

"The Republic fights for peace through the Galaxy," Padmé replied. "I want this War to end with peace, justice, security and equality for everyone in the Galaxy." 

"You want peace," Ezra repeated before looking to Count Dooku. "Count, what are _you_ fighting for? The Separatists and the Light as a whole."

"Simple," Count Dooku said as his forces stood back, the same with the Republic Forces and the Young Justice. "Freedom… freedom for everyone, and freedom from the tyranny of the Republic."

"Hmm, fighting tyranny," Ezra dwelled. He was making his whole conversation with Count Dooku play out like it did with Kalani, but no one knew that. "Sounds like the Shadow Collective has _always_ been your enemy."

Everyone stood in shock at what Ezra had just said. Padmé and Count Dooku turned to him as he kept a calm head. He knew that they might try to kill him, the Separatists especially, but he knew what he was getting into. He remained where he was, not backing down.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss, Katooni, Serra, Depa and Obi-Wan all arrived, seeing what was going on. Anakin was about to interfere, but M'gann stopped him, shaking her head. He complied and stood with the rest of the Jedi, waiting for what would happen next.

"You're right, Ezra," Padmé finally said, breaking the silence. "This War will be going nowhere if we continue to fight ourselves."

"The real threat has now revealed itself," Count Dooku went on. "It would appear that we now share a more dangerous common enemy. We have ignored the DarkSiders and the Shadow Collective for too long. Perhaps it would be best for us to temporarily halt our feud, and start focusing on the matter of Darth Maul and his Legion of Doom."

"A Galaxy of Senators for future generations and in the past can't possibly do what we're doing right now," Ezra said. "An Army of Clones, Jedi and Battle Droids can't find a middle ground, but right now _we_ can," he added on. "You all hate each other, for all kinds of reasons. But right now, there's someone out there we hate even more. We can either destroy each other and let the Shadow Collective take over, or we can actually _do_ something to stop the Legion. For all I care, when this is over, you can go back to war with each other, but it's time we rise up. Be better than we are right now. Break away, and make a difference. I don't expect you to get along, but until the Shadow Collective is out of the way, be the symbol for all of the Galaxy to follow so they can rise up and make a stand, just as we should."

Padmé Amidala nodded. "Yes," she said before turning back to Count Dooku. "Whatever we do, we do it together from this point on," she said as she held out her hand. "In the name of freedom."

"Freedom from tyranny," Count Dooku said as he shook Padmé's hand. "In the name of the galaxy."

Everyone lowered their weapons. Ahsoka grinned as she, Anakin, Serra, Katooni and Barriss walked back to join the Young Justice while Ezra walked back to Sabine.

"Nice work," Sabine complimented as Sarah, James and Henri smiled at the two. "Can't believe you got them to actually listen to each other."

"Well, I did a similar thing on Agamar," Ezra explained. "I thought Rex, Kanan, Zeb and I told you all about this when we brought back the new _Phantom_."

"Well, I'm an artist," Sabine replied. "I guess I was just too giddy about painting the _Phantom II_."

"I have to admit, that was a good speech, Ezra," Ahsoka said. Ezra and Sabine turned to see her with the rest of the Jedi. He looked to Obi-Wan and smiled before turning back to the Apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. "You're right. We're gonna need all the help we can get to take down the Legion."

"That reminds me," Ezra said as he turned to Padmé and Count Dooku. "Sabine and I know where the Legion is going to attack next," he said. "Lothal."

"Lothal?" Padmé asked. "If the Shadow Collective gets the resources from that Planet, they'll be unstoppable."

"They can make the _Ruination_ stronger than it already is," Sabine said. "It's time to start working together. Time to knock the Legion down a peg."

Count Dooku nodded. "Agreed," he said. "Let us gather our forces. Our armies must be prepared to take on the DarkSiders if we are to execute a major strike against them."

Anakin nodded. "We'll get the Troops ready." He said.

"And I will get my Droid Army ready for battle." General Grievous said.

Ahsoka nodded. "We haven't much time." She said sternly.

Over Lothal, the _Ruination_ came out of Hyperspace. Lady Shiva, Komari Vosa, N-K Necrosis and Rook Kast looked out the viewport of the Ship, seeing many of their Mandalorian Fighters fly out and down to the surface.

"The advanced fleet is already approaching Lothal," Rook Kast reported. "Even though this Planet's resources hasn't been claimed by the Republic or the Separatists, we've received word that every Planet is already aware of our presence, and have set up extra measures to repel us should we ever attack."

"They'll clear the way for us," Lady Shiva said as she turned around. "Attacking Lothal to increase the strength of the fleet is one of the things Lord Maul told me to fulfill before falling into his coma," she said. "And now that I have my Shade Crystal back, I will once again be at my full power with the Force."

"The requested items for the recreation of the Shadow Saber have been scarce," C-3PX said as he came over. "The Reverse-Flash is on another errand through time to get the final tool you require."

"When did he leave?" Lady Shiva asked sternly.

"Five minutes ago." C-3PX replied back.

"He'll be back in two," Lady Shiva said before the sound of air whooshing caught her attention. "Right on cue, Thawne."

The Reverse-Flash walked forward and removed his mask as he stopped vibrating. His eyes stopped glowing red and reverted back to their original colors.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to travel to a point in time where I won't disrupt the time flow?" Eobard asked. "If they've time-traveled before, there are no consequences. When it comes to stuff that have little to no effect, that's harder than it looks."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lady Shiva remarked. "Did you get it?"

"It wasn't a pretty corpse to get it from, but I got it," Thawne said as he revealed a Double-Bladed Lightsaber Hilt with a pointed disc around it. "Hard to find it given the vivid description you gave me, but I found what you were looking for."

"This was the weapon of one of the Dark Side warriors Gemini brought back from the dead," Lady Shiva said. She grabbed the hilt and activated it, letting two red blades on each side shine. She grinned and spun it around, causing the blades to spin around as well. "I'll need this for my new weapon," she said before deactivating the Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. "Now, get the Legion ready for assault," she ordered before turning around. "I will join you once I am ready."

Back on Coruscant, Jedi Master Tera Sinube was busy overseeing several Jedi Padawans in their training. One of them was Caleb Dume, slashing training remotes down with his lightsaber.

Depa Billaba and Ezra watched Caleb train from the balcony. The future Padawan of Kanan Jarrus could only let out a smile as he watched Caleb train hard. Depa smiled as well before Caleb looked up. Ezra quickly hid himself away to prevent himself from being seen. Master Billaba just sent a respectful nod to Caleb before he resumed training.

The two soon left.

"Thank you for allowing me to see Caleb," Ezra said to Depa Billaba. "To see him train… that's a wish come true."

"I'm just confused, to be honest, Ezra," Depa said. "You could have seen any of the Padawans or Initiates being trained, yet you chose to see Caleb Dume specifically," she pointed out. "Why?"

"He reminds me of the Jedi Master I used to have," Ezra explained. "His name was Kanan. I was able to go back to get his lightsaber before it was sold on the market. He told me to never forget him."

"I know the feeling," Depa said. "When Master Yaddle passed away, I found it difficult to move on. I was the only female on the Council after she died. Adi and Shaak wouldn't join for another couple years. Siri Tachi was the only one I could relate to."

"Looks like we have something in common," Ezra mused. "Since Caleb is your Padawan now, I just want to ask that you train him the way you would want to be trained. No more, no less."

"So he can become your Master one day?" Depa asked.

Ezra looked to Depa with surprise. "How did you know?" He asked.

"It's the way you looked at Caleb," Depa replied. "The lightsaber confirmed my suspicions," she added on. "Don't worry. I'll keep this a secret, because when I die, I'll know that my Padawan will become a great Jedi with a boy who is proud to call him his Master."

Ezra smiled. "Thank you," he said before he and Master Depa Billaba noticed Ahsoka, Serra, Miss Martian, Anakin, Katooni and Barriss waiting for them. "Got enough strength for this fight?" He asked.

"To make a major strike against the Legion of Doom for all of the Galaxy?" Depa asked. "You know it."

"Good to know you're both set," Ahsoka said. "No one has waged a battle on Lothal before. Since Ezra and Sabine are most familiar with Lothal, they'll be some of our leaders for this battle."

"Right," Ezra acknowledged. "Let's get in the air."

Sabine walked in. "The fleet's ready," she reported. "Everything's almost set. Just need to check on the weapons when we get back to the _Equinox_."

"And that's why you're forever the weapons specialist." Ezra mused.

"Yeah," Sabine said before looking to Ahsoka and Barriss. "Speaking of the _Equinox_ , there's something there I want to share with you all when we get there."

"What sort of something?" Anakin asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Sabine said with a smirk.

Everyone walked outside of the Jedi Temple and onto the Landing Platform. When they got out, the found the rest of the Young Justice waiting for them. Next to them was the Bioship, as well as the Mandalorian Fighter Ezra and Sabine stole. It was now repainted in sleek gold with blue and green strokes on the sides.

"Nice work, Sabine," Katooni complimented. "You can hardly tell it even belonged to the Shadow Collective now."

"I even gave it a name," Sabine said as she looked to Ezra. "I give you the _Eternal Saber_."

"My own Starfighter…" Ezra said as he looked to the _Eternal Saber_. "Sabine… I don't know what to say."

"Well, consider it a birthday present," Sabine said. "A little something for the last couple times we missed it… and a gift for helping to form this Alliance."

"Nice," Robin said. "Way to feel the aster."

"Time to get going," Paula said. "Luke Ahsoka said, we don't have much time."

Ezra and Sabine both got into the _Eternal Saber_. Ahsoka, Anakin, Serra, Katooni, Barriss and Jedi master Depa Billaba got into their Jedi Starfighters while the rest of the Young Justice got into the Bioship. They immediately took off into space towards the _Equinox_.

Above Coruscant, three Separatist Dreadnaught Ships were gathered together, being led by Count Dooku, General Grievous and Tol Skorr. Admiral Dodonna, Admiral Yularen and Admiral Tarkin manned the other three Republic Star Cruisers. Inside of the _Resolute_ , Captain Fordo and the Bad Batch were getting ready for battle as Master Elius Echo and Kira Nyon walked to their Jedi Starfighters. Inside of the _Negotiator_ , Obi-Wan stood with Commander Cody and the 212th Clone Battalion.

Inside of the _Equinox_ , Captain Rex, Fives and Echo stood with several Clones of the 501st Legion. The Bioship, the _Eternal Saber_ and the Jedi Starfighters soon landed inside, and the Young Justice, Anakin, Depa Billaba, Ezra and Sabine came out, walking towards their army.

"Are we ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"Our Troops are ready for battle." Captain Rex confirmed.

"Once we get to Lothal, we're going to have three teams," Anakin said. "One will remain in the Cruisers, all six, to take on the _Ruination_. Admirals Yularen, Dodonna and Tarkin will lead."

"A second team will include the Fighters to draw the fire of the Fusion Cannons away from the Ground Team," Serra added on. "Master Echo and Kira will be in charge of leading the Fighters, with help from Droid Fighters too."

"The last team will be the ground team, led by me, the Young Justice, Anakin, Master Billaba, but most importantly, Ezra and Sabine," Ahsoka finished up. "We don't know if the ore is all the Legion is after, so we have to be careful."

"We know more about Lothal than anyone else," Ezra added on. "We'll be the ones to guide you through, and find good vantage points to use in our attack against the Shadow Collective."

"Once we get in, there's no turning back," Sabine said. "So, get ready. This battle will be intense."

"Who's to say we're backing down?" Kid Flash quipped.

Ahsoka grinned. "Good," she said. "Honor Salima will help Colonel Gascon coordinate the space and ground battles. We leave in five. Suit up."

"And may the Force be with you." Ezra added on.

Everyone nodded and went to get ready. Before Ahsoka, Barriss, Katooni and Saw could get ready, Sabine stopped them.

"What is it, Sabine?" Ahsoka asked.

"This might or might not be the last time we fight together," Sabine explained. "So I made everyone something."

"Like what?" Katooni asked.

"Follow me and find out." Sabine said.

Everyone followed Sabine into one of the rooms of the _Equinox_. Inside were several cases with mannequins, each donned with the apparel of every Young Justice member.

"What's all this?" Ezra asked.

"I decided to go all out," Sabine said. She walked towards one of the cases, revealing a mannequin of Ahsoka with her same new suit, only with one difference, being the new golden vest. "Since you're a Jedi Knight now, Ahsoka, I figured you should get the works," she explained. "This still contains all the features of your Jedi Apparel, but I added in a light, comfortable Durasteel gold alloy," she went on. "Able to withstand strong attacks, and can even stand against the blow of ten lightsabers."

"Thanks." Ahsoka said before she went to try on the new vest.

"Barriss, I found your old robes, and your helmet too, and I made some adjustments," Sabine said to Barriss as she showed her a blue version of her robe with an open Clone Trooper Phase II Helmet, decorated in silver with tan lining. "Still allows for you to use your wings, and it sheds away all of what was known as Black Widow. Now, you're your own person."

"I like the new suit already," Barriss said. "Thank you, Sabine."

"Anytime," Sabine said before looking to Saw. "Here's something I cooked up. Just a protective armor plate with some extra holsters, and a Cortosis Blade," she explained. "Also equipped with enough munitions for a week of battles."

"This is greatly appreciated." Saw said as he started to further inspect the new silver armor Sabine made for him.

"And finally, the new Padawan," Sabine said before opening a case for Katooni. On the mannequin was a new set of robes. It had short leggings that reached to the knees, elbow-length fingerless gloves, a grey top and black boots. "Comes with special arm bands that have built-in Comms."

Katooni smiled and hugged Sabine. "Thank You!" she said happily. "Anyone ever tell you what a great friend you are?"

"Coming from you, that means a ton," Sabine said. "I have stuff ready for everyone else, but I just thought it best to show what I have to all you first." She told everyone.

"Thank you again," Ahsoka said. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

Soon, everyone was ready for battle. Ahsoka came out, donning her new golden vest. Barriss came out in her new robe and helmet with Saw beside her, wearing the special armor Sabine made for him. Finally, Katooni came out, wearing the new robes that Sabine had prepared for her.

"Nice," Lux said to Ahsoka. "You clean up good."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said as she gave Lux a peck on the cheek. "Are we all set?"

"Yeah, we're ready," Ezra said. "The Separatists are too."

"Good," Ahsoka said before she pressed her comlink. "Admiral, give the word," she ordered. "Make the jump to Lightspeed! We're off to Lothal!"

"Acknowledged, General," Admiral Dodonna said before turning to the Bridge. "To Lothal!"

"Acknowledged." Count Dooku said from his ship.

"Affirmative!" General Grievous called out.

"Make the jump!" Tol Skorr ordered his crew.

"Jumping to Lightspeed!" Admiral Yularen replied.

"On to Lothal!" Admiral Tarkin ordered.

"May the Force be with us." Ezra said.

Soon, the Republic and Separatist Ships made the Jump into Hyperspace. The allies saluted each other from each of their ships as they now headed to Lothal to fight the Shadow Collective and the Legion of Doom."

Over Lothal, Lady Shiva sat in her quarters. Situated in a meditative position, she lifted up the necessary metals she needed into the air. She started to take apart her lightsabers, letting her main crystal float in front of her. Imaging the hilt of the Shadow Saber in her mind, the pieces she had gathered started to fuse together. Within a matter of minutes, a perfect recreation of the Shadow Saber hilt appeared before her. She grinned and held out her hand, taking hold of her new weapon. She got up and activated her silver blade while holding a new hilt in her left hand was a scabbard. She put her Shadow Saber into it before crossing both of her weapons in front of her. She spun her new weapons around, cutting down one of her many training dummies. Satisfied, she deactivated her blade and sheathed her hilt and scabbard onto her belt.

"The time has come, Lady Shiva," Rook Kast said as Lady Shiva walked onto the Bridge, where the Legion of Doom was waiting for her to arrive. "What are your orders?"

"Ready the army," Lady Shiva ordered. "We strike now."

Down on the surface, several Mandalorian Fighters flew and fired at the civilians in the streets. While some of them scattered, others took out blasters and fired back.

"The Collective is here!" One of the people of Lothal called out, causing several other civilians to come out with blasters.

"Show no fear!" An Ithorian yelled as he ran with several other Lothal citizens armed with blasters.

More Death Watch Fighters flew down, letting out Super Commando Troopers. Several citizens fired at them while their fired back.

"I am picking up resistance from the surface below." Ma'alefa'ak reported as he and the rest of the Legion walked with Lady Shiva to the Fighters.

"Bring the _Ruination_ down to take care of them," Lady Shiva ordered. "This Planet _will_ fall to the DarkSiders!"

"Wait," Komari Vosa said as she felt her head. "I sense something…" she said before looking back to Lady Shiva. "We have company!"

At that moment, the _Equinox_ , the _Resolute_ and the _Negotiator_ came out of Hyperspace. From within the Republic Fleet, the Clone Army, the Justice League and the Young Justice prepared to begin their attack.

"The Republic," Lady Shiva said. "Nothing to…" she started out before sensing something else. "What in the name of the Sith?!"

The Separatist Fleet came out of Hyperspace. Each Dreadnaught readied its cannons as the Republic Fleet did the same, all aiming at the _Ruination_.

"They're working _together?!_ " Bina exclaimed. She chuckled. "How quaint."

"I sense Count Dooku aboard," Komari Vosa said. "My former Master…"

"Komari…" Count Dooku said from his Dreadnaught.

Unknown to everyone on the _Ruination_ , Sabine had painted small versions of her symbol everywhere in the Ship. One of the Death Watch Devils was making his way to his Fighter before he noticed several of the symbols on the walls.

"Let's go!" Ahsoka called out.

"Everyone, to your stations!" Ezra yelled.

"Let's light 'em up!" Sabine said, putting her helmet on. As soon as she did, she pressed her gauntlets.

All across the _Ruination_ , explosions started to go off. Everyone screamed as they were thrown by the blasts. Even more massive explosions were seen from the Hangar Bay of the massive Ship.

"All Fighters…" General Grievous started out as the Droid Fighters powered up.

"Launch!" Admiral Yularen yelled.

"Let's go!" Ahsoka called out.

Soon, Jedi Starfighters, ARC Fighters, Gunships, Y-Wings, Vulture Droids, Droid Bombers, the Bioship and the _Eternal Saber_ flew out towards Lothal. In response, Mandalorian Fighters flew out from the _Ruination_ towards the Republic and Separatist Fighters.

The Battle for Lothal had officially begun. Blue, red and purple bolts fired back and forth. The Republic and Separatist Cruisers started to fire on the _Ruination_ afterwards as Droid Bombers flew by and started to bomb the _Ruination_ , but its shields held strong against the attacks.

"We weren't prepared for something like this," Lady Shiva muttered. "Necrosis, get us down to the surface!" She called out. "All Fighters, cover the _Byakko_!" She ordered as the Legion of Doom boarded the _Byakko_.

Ahsoka flew towards several Death Watch Devil Fighters, firing at them rapidly. Oddball and several Droid Fighters flew by and took down several more before Ezra and Sabine flew over in the _Eternal Saber_ , launching torpedoes at the unsuspecting Death Watch Forces.

" _We've got you covered_." Ezra said over the Comms.

"Wait," Master Elius Echo said as he flew through some more Death Watch Devil Fighters. "There are more Ships taking off towards the surface."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the Ship. "That's the _Byakko_!" She exclaimed. "Shiva and the Legion are trying to get down there!"

"I'm trying to make an opening, but the Death Watch isn't letting up!" Tol Skorr reported from his Fighter.

"Remember, we need an opening to the surface," Anakin said. "Something to get Death Watch to stop intercepting us."

"Leave that to me," Kira said. "R16, let's show these guys what we've been working on."

Kira Nyon's Astromech Droid, R16-S3, beeped and started to spin his head around.

"Gold Squadron, go with her!" Anakin ordered.

"Bombers, cover that Jedi!" Tol Skorr ordered.

"Admiral, you know what to do!" Ahsoka called out.

"Yes, General Tano," Admiral Dodonna said. "All Ships, fire heavy batteries on the _Ruination_!"

"All batteries, fire!" Lott Dod ordered.

Meanwhile, Count Dooku flew into the fray with Deathstroke and Louise Lincoln in their own Fighters. General Grievous followed after them in the _Soulless One_.

"I've finally found someone I hate more than the Cryoclones on Earth, and it's the Legion," Louise mused. "At least we can get that traitor, OceanMaster. Right, Slade?"

"Agreed," Deathstroke replied before flying towards some Mandalorian Fighters. "Nyon, let's make that opening!"

"On it, Slade." Kira Nyon said before pulling up on her controls.

Kira Nyon spun around her Jedi Starfighter, firing down at several of the Death Watch Devil Fighters. At least a dozen of them fell and exploded before her reinforcements fired down on more of the enemy fighters.

"Chill out!" Louise Lincoln called out, firing her icicles down onto more of the Death Watch Devil Fighters, causing each of them to freeze and shatter immediately.

Miss Martian flew the Bioship after the _Byakko_ , but more Death Watch Devil Fighters flew in and fired back at them.

"Hang on!" Miss Martian called out as she held her arms out to the sides.

The blaster bolts stopped in midair. The Young Justice looked out with wonder before Miss Martian sent them back at the Fighters who shot them.

"Can we get a better opening?" Ezra asked. "No offense, everyone."

At that moment, another Fighter came out of Hyperspace. Everyone turned their attention to it, seeing that it was a weaponized Separatist Shuttle. It continued to fire on the Shadow Collective forces before making the opening that Ezra, Sabine, Anakin, Depa, and the 501st Legion needed.

"Who is that?" Sabine asked.

" _I heard you needed help_ ," a familiar voice said over the Comms. " _Jade and Red Arrow told me you needed the ex for the upcoming wedding, Paula_." He added on.

"Lawrence?" Paula asked with surprise.

"Is that Sportsmaster?" Admiral Tarkin asked.

"We're an alliance now," Sportsmaster said. "I wanna have a word with you, Tarkin, but I'll save it for when the time is right."

"Young Justice, you now have your opening!" Kira called out. "Get down there, and may the Force be with you."

"Thanks, Skorr!" Anakin called out. "Let's go get them!"

"Follow me!" Ezra called out.

The Bioship, Anakin, Ahsoka, Serra and Depa's Jedi Starfighters, and the Republic Gunships flew after Ezra and Sabine in the _Eternal Saber_. As they entered the lower atmosphere of Lothal, more Death Watch Fighters flew towards them.

"We've got incoming on our twenty!" Depa called out.

"Allow me." Barriss said. She pressed the side of her head, activating her new helmet before she leapt out of the Bioship, flying towards the Death Watch Fighters. She activated her lightsabers and slashed at each of them, causing the Death Watch Devils inside to jump out. She eventually took control of one, throwing the pilot out, and fired at the rest.

"Anyone see the _Byakko_?" Depa asked. "R7 isn't picking it up on any of the scanners."

"I've got something," Anakin said as R2-D2 started to chirp. "An energy reading coming from the mountains up ahead."

"The mountains?" Sabine asked. She looked to Ezra. "Ezra, that's close to where—"

"Where Capital City is," Ezra finished up with a look of surprise on his face. "Everyone, listen! If the Legion is there, then they're dangerously close to the most populated area of the Planet," he told everyone. "If they even so much as set off a bomb, the City's done for!"

"Understood," Superboy said as he walked into the back of the Bioship, where Wolf and the Supercycle were. He placed his hand to the side of his head. "Rex, you and the 501st clear the City!" He ordered. "We'll take care of the Legion!"

"Right, Brother!" Captain Rex said before he, Fives and Echo put on their helmets. "Time to show Lady Shiva what a real Legion is capable of."

"I'm right behind you!" Obi-Wan called out as he flew down in his Jedi Starfighter. Four Gunships followed after him. "Cody, get ready!" He ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Commander Cody called out. "Boil, let's go!"

"You heard him!" Boil called out to the rest of the 212th Battalion. "Move it!"

On the ground, several citizens of Capital City continued to fire on the Death Watch Devil forces. As more continued to come, a Droid Bomber and a Y-Wing flew over, taking them out. The people of Lothal cheered for the United Republic and Separatist forces as they took down more of the Shadow Collective army.

Saw. Jaybo and Lux landed as the Bioship flew over, dropping them off, before they started firing at more of the Death Watch Army. Lux took out his blaster lightsaber and slashed away at some Death Watch Devils while Saw tossed a grenade, taking more of them out. Jaybo took out a Vibro-Blade and stabbed another Death Watch Devil in the chest before firing down on the rest.

All of a sudden, the _Byakko_ de-cloaked and fired at one of the Gunships as it shot down some Mandalorian Tanks. It burst into flames before crashing into the City. Everyone ran for cover as parts of it scattered across the ground. However, Obi-Wan, Commander Cody and the 212th Battalion came out, with Obi-Wan in his Jedi Cycle. They started to lead the Lothal Citizens against the Shadow Collective, causing Lady Shiva inside of the _Byakko_ to slam her hand against the controls angrily.

"Looks like this alliance is creating more problems for us than we expected," Felix Faust mused. "But they won't stop us from getting that Prism."

"Deploy the Terror Troopers," Lady Shiva ordered. "They'll slaughter this alliance while we get what we came here for."

"Right," C-3PX said. He pressed the controls for the cargo bay door, but nothing happened. "Come on, you piece of junk!" He muttered.

"What are you waiting for?" Komari Vosa asked.

"Do it!" Lady Shiva yelled.

"It's been sealed from the outside!" C-3PX yelled. "I can't open it!"

"Who sealed it?" General Zod asked.

All of a sudden, several laser blasts hit the window. Everyone shielded their eyes before Superboy appeared, floating in front of the _Byakko_ with two turrets twisted and aimed at everyone.

"General," Connor said. "Care to step outside?"

General Zod snarled before flying at superbly. Connor pulled his fist back and slammed away at General Zod as he flew at him. The two flew into the air, engaging in a fist fight with each other the Bioship, the _Eternal Saber_ and the Jedi Starfighters of Ahsoka, Anakin, Serra and Depa Billaba landed, with each person inside of the Ships getting out immediately, arming themselves with their respective weapons.

Lady Shiva flipped out of the _Byakko_ , with the rest of the Legion getting out behind her as well. They all powered up as Lady Shiva, Komari Vosa and N-K Necrosis led the Legion towards the Republic Forces.

"Well, well, well, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren," Lady Shiva said. "Looks like you have a habit of running into danger all the time. Good thing I get a kick out of it."

"Lothal isn't for you, Shiva," Ezra said. "Not you, not Maul, not any tyrant who's ever existed."

"What is there to justify that the Republic should get this Planet?" Lady Shiva quibbled. "Why should the Separatists? They have been causing loss for everyone across the Galaxy. Not only do we want to show them what loss feels like, but we are the new generation."

"The time of the Republic and the Separatists have passed," N-K Necrosis spat. "Your vision is outdated. It is time for a new vision to arise, on with a greater scope that can sway all under a single rule."

"So that's it?" Ahsoka asked. "Let the past die? Kill it if necessary?"

"Everyone will burn down for defying the Dark Side of the Force," Komari Vosa said. "Once you're out of the way, everyone will turn to the Shadow Collective."

"And the Legion of Doom too," Malcolm Merlyn added on, causing the three Dark Side Warriors to turn to him. "Were you getting to that, or did you actually for—?"

"I need you to stop talking." Lady Shiva said as calmly as she could.

Depa Billaba chuckled. "Need a moment?" she asked, causing Ahsoka, Ezra and Robin to grin at her. "Hey. My first actual quip. Glad Master Windu wasn't here to see that."

"Long story short… move." Lady Shiva ordered.

"Not going to happen," Ezra spat. He readied his lightsabers and stepped forward. "New Holstice, Shili, the Jedi Temple, Tython. We didn't survive all those just so the Galaxy could be ruled by Darkness," he started out. "If you want Lothal, if you want everyone to bow down to you, you're going to have to get. Through. Us."

"And even if you do, you're _not_ going to win." Sabine added on.

"We will not back down. We will keep fighting," Ahsoka went on. "So get the hell off this Planet!" she yelled before she activated her lightsaber and the Xiphon.

Ezra activated his and Kanan's lightsabers while Sabine powered up the Darksaber. Anakin, Depa, and Serra all activated their own lightsabers as well. Miss Martian activated her crossguard lightsaber and her personal lightsaber while the rest of the Young Justice got their weapons ready.

"Take them!" Lady Shiva ordered as she activated her new Shadow Saber.

Komari Vosa activated her twin lightsabers as she stared down Barriss and Katooni, who also activated their lightsabers as well. N-K Necrosis chuckled and activated his red Double-Bladed Lightsaber, spinning it around before Malcolm Merlyn shot several smoke arrows towards the Young Justice.

Robin ran forward and tossed several smoke bombs towards the Legion, both sides creating smokescreens for each other. Ahsoka and Ezra ran forward afterwards, slashing down at Lady Shiva. The Shade of the DarkSiders held up her new Shadow Saber and Scabbard, blocking their attacks before Sabine shot at her. Harley tried to attack, but Robin ran and tackled her to the ground as they came out from the smoke.

Aqualad formed swords from his Water-Bearers and charged towards OceanMaster, slashing him out into the open. OceanMaster held up his trident to block the attack before Kaldur'ahm spun around and slashed him away. OceanMaster growled and struck at Aqualad. Aqualad slashed back at the same time, the two locking their weapons with each other.

Sabine continued to shoot at the rest of the Legion before Ma'alefa'ak charged at her. She took out her helmet and tossed it at him, causing him to stumble back. Sabine grinned and drilled towards Ma'alefa'ak, shooting at him some more before holding her head out, allowing her helmet to fit itself right onto her head. She took out the Darksaber and locked blades with him for a while before Miss Martian flew in, slashing at her evil Uncle with her crossguard lightsaber. The two pressed against Ma'alefa'ak before Sabine noticed some footsteps. She turned around and slashed right at N-K Necrosis, who pressed his twin red blades onto her Darksaber.

"That blade doesn't belong to you, Mandalorian!" N-K Necrosis spat.

"You're right," Sabine spat as she pushed N-K Necrosis back. "It belongs in the hand of the Duchess!" she exclaimed before crouching down to send a rocket from her jetpack towards N-K Necrosis, sending him back into Depa, who slashed at him as he was sent flying.

Superboy and General Zod continued to battle it out in the air. As they flew and fired at each other, Artemis and Malcolm Merlyn ran along the grass plains, shooting arrows at each other. The two ran at one another, continuing to fire arrows at each other before slamming their bows together. The two broke off and continued to swing their bows, either engaging in a lock or sending punches at each other. Artemis wrapped her legs around Merlyn's neck, sending him to the ground before taking out her bowcaster and shooting at him. Merlyn backflipped away and sent more arrows at Artemis, but she shot more arrows to counter his own. The two soon struck at each other with their bows once again. As they were fighting, the two took out arrows and used them as secondary weapons before locking their weapons together.

"Nice moves, Artemis," Merlyn said as he and Artemis circled one another. "Ollie see you with these yet?"

"He's seen plenty," Artemis remarked. "Got a better hand yet?"

"Keep that out of this!" Merlyn spat before he and Artemis broke off with each other.

Artemis and Merlyn both spun around, taking out crossbows before facing each other again. Both of them fired, but Artemis tilted her head to the side, getting Malcolm's arrow to miss her while the shot from her bowcaster hit Merlyn, sending him back.

Kid Flash and the Reverse-Flash ran through the plains of Lothal. All around them, everything seemed to stop, frozen in time. Wally sent an uppercut towards Thawne before the two raced again. When they stopped, Eobard was kicking Wallace towards the _Byakko_. However, he flipped off of it and zoomed back at the Reverse-Flash, sending a lightning punch towards his chest. Thawne fell back, but regained himself quickly, causing the two Speedsters to race through again. This time, they made their way towards the city.

As Kid Flash and the Reverse-Flash raced through Capital City, Clone Troopers and Battle Droids fired at the Death Watch Devils. Obi-Wan slashed through several of the evil Mandalorians before Force-Pushing three more towards a Droid Tank. As they were sent there, the Droid Tank and a Republic Walker fired at them. Their blasts stopped in midair once Kid Flash and the Reverse-Flash raced through. The two continued to punch away at each other before Wally West leapt back. He ran at Thawne again, preparing to send forth a screw kick. Eobard grinned and caught Kid Flash in midair.

" _ **That all you got, Wally?**_ " The Reverse-Flash asked. " _ **Disappointing!**_ " He yelled, throwing him towards Obi-Wan, who had his lightsaber held mid-swing after using a Soresu slash on a Death Watch Devil Trooper.

"Not just _yet!_ " Kid Flash exclaimed. He raced back to the Reverse-Flash, grabbing him and throwing them both into the blade. At the last minute, Wally spun Eobard Thawne around, causing his chest to hit the blade.

Time resumed, and the Reverse-Flash was sent to the ground, rolling towards a Death Watch Devil. Obi-Wan held his stance before seeing what had happened.

The Reverse-Flash tried to get back up, but Lux ran in, stunning him with his hybrid weapon before Saw and Jaybo pinned him to the ground. Obi-Wan smiled and deactivated his lightsaber momentarily.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Obi-Wan asked. "I never get to see what happens when time stops." He mused as Kid Flash walked over.

"Yeah, sorry," Kid Flash said. "Nice swing though," he complimented, getting a grin from Obi-Wan. He handed him some cuffs and a syringe. "Speed-dampening restraints and a power-dampening drug from Earth," he explained. "Make sure he gets both of these."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said as he took the cuffs and the syringe. "You'd better get back to the others. I'll clean up here."

"Good luck." Kid Flash said before he raced away.

"We've got them," Saw said as he picked up the Reverse-Flash while Jaybo injected Thawne with the drug. "Call for a Gunship." 

"We'll take him in." Jaybo added on.

Meanwhile, Rocket flew through the air over Capital City, firing at Kinetica as the Churney Sisters fired at her. She formed several energy shields to block their attacks before taking out her sword and flying right at Bina and Apurna.

"You can't run forever, Rocket!" Kinetica called out.

"Rockets fly forever," Raquel spat. "Your reign over the Galaxy? Not so much."

Kinetica growled and sent an energy blast right at Rocket. However, she spun around and kicked them all away before flying back at Kinetica.

"Now!" Raquel called out.

From the ground, Saw, Lux and Jaybo shot at Kinetica, causing her to fly off-course, before Barriss flew and fired at her. As she was sent tumbling away, Rocket flew and slashed at her, causing her to crash to the ground.

Back in space, Elius Echo and Kira Nyon continued to lead the Republic and Separatist Fighters towards the _Ruination_. More Mandalorian Fighters flew out and countered the squadrons, but Icon and Martian Manhunter flew, taking them down, before Wonder Woman flew over, carrying Black Canary and Aquaman inside of her stealth fighter.

"We'll clear a path!" Deathstroke called out. "Grievous, take the League and the Jedi to occupy anyone preparing to take us down in the Hangar Bay."

"Get ready!" General Grievous called out.

"Form up on Grievous!" Elius Echo ordered. "We need to lower the shields of the _Ruination_!"

"Hang on, General Echo!" Oddball said. "I'm reading massive energy readings from that Ship!"

"They're charging up the Fusion Cannons!" Admiral Dodonna exclaimed. "All aircraft, get clear!"

"Fire the Fusion Cannons!" Rook Kast ordered.

The Fusion Cannons charged up and fired at the Republic and Separatist forces. As ordered, the all scattered, but six Y-Wings and Vulture Droids were caught in the blast.

"We lost some." Kira reported.

"Lady Shiva, the Republic and Separatists are closing in," Rook Kast reported. "Permission to send in the Troopers?"

Lady Shiva locked blades with Ezra for a minute before getting kicked away by Ahsoka. She backflipped away from a twin Shien attack by the two before pressing the comlink on the side of her head. "Permission granted." She replied before tossing her scabbard forward.

Ezra performed a barrel roll, avoiding the scabbard, before Ahsoka deflected it to the side. However, they suddenly noticed two people fighting Death Watch Devils nearby. Two certain people that caused Ezra to gasp.

Sabine continued to shoot down Death Watch Devils herself before seeing where the scabbard was headed. Upon seeing who Ezra and Ahsoka were looking at, she gasped as well.

Two Lothal Citizens, a couple that looked like they were in their early lay thirties, were firing at the Death Watch Devils. Unknown to them, the scabbard flew in their direction, splitting apart and forming bladed shurikens.

"No!" Ezra called out. He kicked Lady Shiva away before running to the flying scabbard.

"Mira, look out!" The man known as Ephraim Bridger exclaimed.

The bladed shurikens almost hit the future parents of Ezra Bridger, but Ezra leapt in and slashed them away, causing them to fly back to Lady Shiva.

"Thank you." Mira said.

Ezra looked to his parents with amazement. In his time, his parents were dead. He never had that much time to physically see them, but this opportunity was now standing right in front of him.

"You're welcome," Ezra said. "I'm glad I could help."

Sabine sent some shots towards Lady Shiva, sending her back, before walking towards Ahsoka.

"What's wrong with Ezra?" Ahsoka asked.

"Those guys…" Sabine started out. "They're Ezra's parents… dead in our time."

"His parents?" Ahsoka asked.

"I know you want Ezra to be focused, but these are his mother and father," Sabine said. "Please… give him a chance to be with them."

Lady Shiva got back up. Upon hearing what Sabine said, she grinned and made her way towards the reunited Bridger Family.

"Get them out of here!" Ahsoka called out upon seeing Lady Shiva. "Go!"

Ezra turned around and nodded. He turned back to his parents afterward. "Let's go!" He called out, activating his lightsabers again as he helped them get away from the battle.

"Not so fast!" Lady Shiva called out.

Ezra aimed his blue blade at Lady Shiva. "You'll regret killing these two," he said. "So back down!"

Lady Shiva chuckled. "I don't think so." She quipped. With that, she placed her Shadow Saber into her left hand before taking out the Seventh Sister's Lightsaber. Ezra gasped as she activated the two red blades and mockingly aimed her lightsabers back at him the way he was doing so with his swords.

Depa and Anakin slashed away several Death Watch Devils before they saw what was happening.

"Hang on, Ezra!" Anakin called out as he and Master Billaba ran to help Ezra.

All of a sudden, a Mandalorian Dropship arrived. Immediately, several Dark Jedi, only with masks on their faces made to resemble Temple Guards, but with a red color to replace the yellow, appeared. They activated their lightsabers and charged towards Anakin and Depa.

"Really?! Dark Jedi?!" Serra complained as she locked blades with one of the new Troopers.

"Again?!" Katooni exclaimed before slashing at two more. "Aren't these guys last year?!"

"These are no ordinary DarkSiders," Komari Vosa said. "These Dark Jedi are now our Shadow Troopers, capable of fighting Jedi and fake Sith alike."

Lady Shiva chuckled before charging at Ezra, striking down with Vaapad using both of her lightsabers. Ezra placed his green lightsaber in a reverse-grip, blocking an attack from the Shadow Saber before using Ataru to block an attack from the red Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. The two held their blades against each other for a while before Sabine suddenly shot at Lady Shiva, forcing her to break off and spin around her red blades to block the attack.

"Sabine!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Couldn't let you have _all_ the fun," Sabine quipped. "How the Hell did she get an Inquisitor Lightsaber?"

"My guess? The Reverse-Flash," Ezra said. "You wanna take on a Sith? Now's your chance."

"What fun." Lady Shiva quipped, saluting Ezra and Sabine. Ezra and Sabine saluted back with their own lightsabers before the three charged at each other.

Ahsoka smiled before sensing Komari Vosa. She turned and held her blades up, blocking one of her lightsabers. Vosa was about to stab her with her second blade, but Katooni ran in, slashing down several Death Watch Devils with her Shii-Cho before parrying Komari Vosa away.

"Nice hit!" Ahsoka complimented.

"Thanks, I've been working on it." Katooni replied.

Serra slashed away several Shadow Troopers with both of her Double-Bladed Lightsabers while Miss Martian clashed with Ma'alefa'ak, the two using their respective blades to fend off against one another. At the same time, Barriss flew through the air, still in her stolen Mandalorian Fighter, taking down more Death Watch Devil Fighters.

Anakin spun in the air and slammed his lightsaber down onto N-K Necrosis, who slashed back at him aggressively. However, Depa Billaba slashed back at him as well, both Skywalker and Billaba teaming up and putting themselves in Ataru Ready positions.

"Subvolo!" Zatanna incanted, sending forth several magical energy bolts towards Felix Faust.

Felix Faust flew through the air, dodging as many blasts as he could. "Manifestak!" he incanted, sending forth several blue flaming spells at Zatanna.

Zatanna took out her sword, deflecting one blast before cartwheeling to the side and deflecting another. She successfully deflected three more before catching another blast in her hand.

"No way…" Felix Faust said.

"Prepare to be astounded." Zatanna said right before she sent the blast back at Felix Faust, knocking him out of the sky and sending him flying into OceanMaster.

Aqualad noticed Felix Faust falling and formed hooks from his Water-Bearers. He grabbed OceanMaster and tossed him into the air, where he and Faust collided with one another.

Robin took out his bola sticks and deflected throwing knives from Harley Quinn. She continued to throw them as he charged at her before slamming at him with her hammer. However, he spun around, knocking away one hammer slam before punching away another. Harley snarled and slammed at him from above, but he blocked the hammer strike from above before grabbing the hammer. Harley Quinn gasped before he tossed her over his head towards Superboy and General Zod.

Superboy and General Zod continued to fight each other in the skies before the two used laser vision on one another. The beams collided in midair, and Zod flew right at Connor. However, the Boy of Steel slapped his hands together in front of him, creating a sonic wave that knocked General Zod to the ground. Superboy flew down after him and sent a punch to his chest, knocking him out.

Kid Flash raced by from Capital City and knocked down several Shadow Troopers. He turned to see more before running towards them, disarming them of their lightsabers. He suddenly saw more heading towards the City before pressing the comlink on the side of his head.

"Obi-Wan, keep your forces at the City!" Wally ordered. "Dark Jedi are heading your way!"

"Understood," Obi-Wan replied before switching to another frequency. "Dooku, Grievous! We need MagnaGuards, Blade Runners and Saber Strikers down here now!"

"I will send them down now, Obi-Wan," Count Dooku said. "May the Force be with you."

All of a sudden, the Fusion Cannons fired again, this time towards the Flagship Count Dooku was on. He narrowed his eyes at the blast and unleashed a torrent of Sith Lightning, slowing the blast down a little.

"Master!" Tol Skorr called out. He pressed his comlink. "Grievous, take control!" he ordered. "I must help Count Dooku!"

"Do it!" Elius Echo called out. "Let's get those shields down!"

"Skorr, I'm with you!" Kira called out. "Let's go!"

"Fire Proton Torpedoes!" General Grievous ordered the Separatist Flagships.

Several Proton Torpedoes were fired at the shields of the _Ruination's_ Hangar Bay doors. Soon, General Grievous, Elius Echo and the Justice League Representatives landed inside. Black Canary let out her Canary Cry on some Death Watch Devils before Wonder Woman and Aquaman slashed away several Shadow Troopers.

Martian Manhunter used his Martian Vision against some of the heavy artillery while Icon blasted away more Death Watch Devils. Elius Echo took out his lightsaber and started to deflect some of the blasts coming from more Death Watch Devils before locking blades with a Shadow Trooper. He used both blades locked to bisect another Shadow Trooper before disarming the Shadow Trooper of his blade, using both to dual-wield against more of the Shadow Collective Army.

Deathstroke took out his swords and slashed at several Death Watch Devils while Louise Lincoln formed a blade of ice. She started to cut down several Shadow Troopers before Sportsmaster used his wrecking ball to slam away more Death Watch Devils.

General Grievous stood ready for the Shadow Troopers that advanced towards him. One of them tried to stab him, but he grabbed him with his clawed foot and slammed him into the ground. He grabbed the lightsaber of another and decapitated another Shadow Trooper before the rest activated their lightsabers.

"I have been waiting to collect some more trophies." General Grievous said. He held two lightsaber hilts in his hands before separating them, revealing two more. He laughed as he activated all four of his hilts before starting to butcher each Shadow Trooper that came at him. They all screamed as he slashed through them all. Several Death Watch Devils fired at him as well, but he deflected their blasts, even sending them back at the Devils. As a Shadow Trooper tried to slash at him, he grabbed the Trooper and tossed him into the air before tossing his lightsaber at several more. When the Shadow Trooper came down, he slashed him in half.

Back down on the surface, Anakin and Depa were both using Ataru against N-K Necrosis and forcing him back at the same time. Necrosis held his blade up strong, managing to parry off several of their attacks. Depa managed to hold one of the attacks before Anakin kicked him away. N-K Necrosis spun around and slashed again, but Anakin and Depa slashed him away easily.

The Clone Troopers and Battle Droids in Capital City fired at the incoming Shadow Troopers. Obi-Wan picked up a blaster from a fallen Clone Trooper and fired at some more while slashing at the rest. The MagnaGuards, Blade Runners and Saber Strikers sent to help fought off against the rest. Obi-Wan eventually tossed aside his blaster at a Shadow Trooper before slashing at more of them with Soresu. He spun around and blocked another attack before jumping up and kicking two more away. As he landed, he slashed apart another Shadow Trooper before Force-Pushing seventeen more towards the Mandalorian Turrets, causing them to explode upon impact.

Ahsoka spun around and slashed away at Komari Vosa, who used Niman to fend off against her. Ahsoka continued to spin around, using her azure blade and the Xiphon to send her back. The two locked blades and stared each other down before Katooni slashed at her from below. Komari Vosa lifted up her foot and struck down at her with her right blade while keeping Ahsoka at bay with her left saber. She grinned and spun around, slashing both Ahsoka and Katooni away before two Shadow Troopers charged at the Jedi.

"Get them!" Katooni called out. "I've got this one!"

"Thanks." Ahsoka said before she sheathed the Xiphon. She leapt over the Shadow Trooper with Komari Vosa and slammed her blade at Vosa, the two locking with each other. They stared each other down before she slashed her away while kicking the shadow Trooper back. She started to spin around her lightsaber, utilizing SokaTan and parrying off both of her opponents. The two continued to slash at her before she slashed at both of them with a low version of Vaapad. Komari Vosa tried to slash at her down low while the Shadow Trooper slashed at her high, causing Ahsoka to lift up her foot and block Vosa's blade while her new vest defended herself from the Shadow Trooper. She broke off and slashed at the two, killing the Shadow Trooper before kicking away Komari Vosa.

Katooni ran at the Shadow Trooper she was facing, deflecting blasts from him. She spun around, slashing through each blast with Soresu before riposting him with Makashi. The two parried blades back and forth with one another before locking blades. She broke off and slashed at him wide with Shien using a reverse-grip. As he stumbled back, she leapt on him and performed a Hurricanrana, sending him to the ground.

Ezra spun and slammed his blade at Lady Shiva, who held up her red blades in response. She pushed him away and slashed back, causing him to use Shii-Cho to defend himself before Sabine slashed at her from the side. She stabbed her Shadow Saber forward, black and silver blades locked together. Ezra broke off and slammed his personal lightsaber onto her before scarring her right shoulder with Kanan's lightsaber. Lady Shiva growled as she felt the burn sink in and slashed back at Ezra with both of her blades. However, he held up his right blade, letting Sabine shoot at her with her flamethrower.

"Get her!" Ephraim called out.

"You can do it!" Mira called out.

Ezra smiled, feeling his parents' words of encouragement sink in. He and Sabine looked to each other and nodded before the two spun around in tandem, slashing Lady Shiva back. She did her best to keep up with their movements, but Ezra eventually disarmed her of the red Double-Bladed Lightsaber from the future. She growled and held her Shadow Saber in her right hand again, using Vaapad to force Ezra away before Sabine locked the Darksaber with her. The two stared each other down before Ezra leapt up and down onto her again, slashing her away with Niman and Ataru.

As Ahsoka was advancing towards Komari Vosa, she noticed the Xiphon starting to glow. It flew into the air, where it activated near the _Ruination_.

Back in space, Tol Skorr and Kira Nyon fired at the Fusion Cannons, temporarily disabling them. Rook Kast growled and redirected the guns at the two, but they flew out of the way. Within minutes, the Fusion Cannon charged up again, causing her to grin under her helmet.

"I have you now!" Rook Kast called out.

The Fusion Cannons fired at the Republic and Separatist Fleets, but all of a sudden, the spirit of Sonia appeared, catching the Xiphon before deflecting the Fusion Cannon blast to the side.

"Sonia!" Kira exclaimed.

Back inside the _Ruination_ , Black Canary and Louise Lincoln unleashed a massive blast on the Shield Generator, destroying it. General Grievous continued to slash away at the Shadow Collective forces before the rest of the Republic and Separatist forces planted bombs along the wall.

" _We have our ace!_ " Admiral Dodonna called out. " _Are the shields down?_ "

"They are," Aquaman replied. "We're getting out now!"

The Republic and Separatists fighters flew out while the rest of the Fighters did as well.

Sonia stood on top of the _Equinox_ , forming her SokaTan Trinity Symbol.

On the ground below, Ahsoka, Anakin, Ezra, Katooni, Serra, Depa and Miss Martian formed their SokaTan Trinity Symbols as well. All at once, the Jedi sent them towards their targets.

Lady Shiva was sent towards the _Byakko_ while Komari Vosa was sent tumbling backwards. N-K Necrosis flew back from Anakin and Depa while Katooni took out at least half of the Shadow Trooper army. Ma'alefa'ak was sent towards the _Byakko_ like Lady Shiva was while in the skies, Sonia sent forth her SokaTan towards the _Ruination_. Everyone inside held on as its fuel started to deplete while several parts of it exploded.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Saw, Jaybo, Lux and the combined army took down the Shadow Troopers before seeing what had happened. Everyone on the ground cheered at this sight while all the Legion could do was watch with horror.

"Fall back!" Lady Shiva ordered.

"What about Thawne?" Komari Vosa asked. "You'd leave him in the hands of the Republic?"

"He won't be there for long." Lady Shiva said as she started up a damaged C-3PX started up the _Byakko_.

The _Byakko_ and other surviving ships took off towards the _Ruination_. Everyone else fired at the fleeing forces, but they already made it back to the warship. As soon as all the forces made it back, it took off into Hyperspace.

In the Separatist Flagship, Count Dooku grinned at the victory. He turned around and walked to his chambers. As soon as he entered, the doors closed by themselves. The Count of Serenno looked around before a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared. He bowed before his Master immediately.

"My Master…" Count Dooku said.

" _Lord Tyranus_ ," Darth Sidious said. " _I hear you have joined forces with the Republic_ ," he said. " _Explain yourself_."

"Our strength alone cannot defeat the Shadow Collective or its Legion of Doom," Count Dooku explained. "Without their help, we could not have achieved this major strike against them…" he started out before looking up with a grin on his face. "Nor could we have asked for an unwilling ally to take Darth Maul in and use his new powers for our own gain. 

" _I do not approve of this alliance, Count_ ," Darth Sidious said sternly. " _But if you are able to bring Darth Maul to me and dissolve this Shadow Collective… you have my trust… for now_." He said before ending his transmission.

"We did it!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "That was it! Our major blow against the Shadow Collective!"

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he picked up a mask from a Shadow Trooper.

Ezra and Sabine smiled at each other. Sabine went to check on Ephraim and Mira. He went as well, but suddenly sensed someone behind him. He smiled and turned around, seeing a white Loth-Wolf, the same one from his time.

"I guess this is how we met," Ezra said. He let out a chuckle. "Your home is safe again. Don't worry."

The Loth-Wolf sent a nod towards Ezra. He walked closer and lifted his paw to draw a message in the dirt. Ezra looked down, seeing the name _**PALPATINE**_ written out. He looked up with a nod before the Loth-Wolf disappeared, saying his one word: " _ **Doom**_ …"

Ezra turned around and walked towards his Parents. Sabine noticed him and smiled, backing away to let him through.

"Thank you," Ephraim said gratefully. "Because of you, Lothal is now safe from the DarkSiders."

"No problem," Ezra replied, causing Ahsoka and Sabine to smile. "I'm just glad to see that you're both safe."

"Your selflessness has given us hope," Mira said. "Thanks to you, I will be able to live to give birth to the child me and Ephraim hope to have."

"Is it a boy? Or girl?" Sabine asked excitedly.

"Well, we haven't felt it yet, but I'm hoping for it to be a boy." Mira replied.

Ezra smiled. "If it is…" he started out. "Can I suggest the name?"

"Of course," Ephraim said. "What name did you have in mind?"

"Call him Ezra," Ezra said. "I have a feeling he'll grow up to live a prosperous life."

Mira smiled. "I like it," she said as she and Ephraim looked lovingly into each others' eyes. "Our new baby will be young Ezra Bridger."

"Oh!" Sabine said, unable to hold in her excitement.

"Come here." Ahsoka said as she grabbed Sabine to help calm her down.

Ezra chuckled. "Well, I wish you luck," he said to his parents as they got up. "It was nice to meet you. I mean it."

"It was nice to see you too," Ephraim said. "Thank you."

"May the Force be with you." Mira said before she and Ephraim walked off.

The rest of the Young Justice, as well as Depa, came to Ezra and Sabine. The two smiled as they turned to their friends.

"Thank you, Ezra," Ahsoka said. "And Sabine, for helping us against the DarkSiders once again."

"That's what we're here for," Sabine asked. "And as much as we love to help out, we have our own time to get back to."

"We understand," Aqualad said. "You have a lot going on in your time, I imagine."

"Yeah," Ezra said. "But before we go, keep an eye on Palpatine," he said cautiously. "We can't tell you everything about him from our time, and we're not trying to trick you, but there's going to be a day where you'll find that something doesn't add up with him."

Depa nodded. "Thank you for that advice." She said.

"We'll be sure to look out for anything suspicious," Artemis said. "Thanks."

"You'll be needing this back too," Sabine said as she handed Ahsoka the Darksaber. "There will be a time when Maul will get this back, but for now, look after it as best as you can."

"We will," Paula said as she grabbed the Darksaber. "Thank you."

"Do you think you can get us back to our time, Wally?" Ezra asked Kid Flash.

"Two things, I don't want to see the Future yet," Kid Flash said. "Second, the Speed Force hasn't allowed me to time-travel yet."

" _Perhaps I can help_." Sonia said as she appeared before everyone.

"Sonia!" Ezra exclaimed.

"You're back!" Sabine exclaimed happily.

" _It's good to see you again, Ezra and Sabine_ ," Sonia said. " _Despite coming from the Future, you seem to be helping out a lot more here_."

"We try our best." Sabine said.

"Can you get us back to our own time?" Ezra asked.

"Go ahead, Sonia," Ahsoka said, causing Sonia to smile. "Your turn to help out this time."

" _Okay_ ," Sonia said. " _Let's go_."

"Keep an eye on the _Eternal Saber_ for me, will you?" Ezra requested to the Young Justice.

"She's in good hands." Katooni said.

" _Remember_ ," Sonia started out as she held her hand out, causing a portal to appear in front of her, Ezra and Sabine. " _If we ever need you again, the Force will call to you_."

 _I BBY_ …

Zeb looked outside of the Rebel Base, seeing the rest of Ryder Azadi's group start to set up.

"Looks like we're getting along," Zeb said to Kanan, Ryder and Jai. "Just a little longer before we're set up… but we're not all accounted for just yet."

"You think Thawne will come back again?" Jai Kell asked.

"Ezra and Sabine will make it back here," Kanan said. "Just give them more time."

All of a sudden, a bright light came from outside. Everyone looked to where the source was coming from before Ezra and Sabine walked out, followed by Sonia's Force Spirit.

"Xion?" Zeb asked. "No, wait. Sonia."

" _Garazeb Orrelios_ ," Sonia said with a bow. " _I am honored_."

"Welcome back, you two," Kanan said. "How was your time travel adventure?"

"It was there," Sabine said. "But we managed."

"And now, I have a better feeling about the Fight to free Lothal." Ezra added on.

" _Hello again, Kanan Jarrus_ ," Sonia said. " _I sense you are more in tune with the Force than the last time we met_."

"You're one of the reasons we managed to get through in the Force," Kanan said. "May the Force be with you, Sonia Sky."

" _May the Force be with you_." Sonia said before she walked away and disappeared.

Kanan turned to Ezra. "I don't know what you were up to back in the Clone Wars," he said, causing the two's eyes to widen. "But whatever you did, Master Billaba died peacefully."

"You know, huh?" Ezra asked.

"At the campfire before Order 66, Depa told me about how she met you two," Kanan explained. "She wasn't worried about death anymore. You helped put her at peace."

"We were just helping out the Republic, like we usually do." Sabine said.

"You're not mad, are you?" Ezra asked.

"I couldn't have asked for a better Padawan." Kanan said.

"Nor could I have asked for a better Master." Ezra said with a smile as he handed Kanan his lightsaber back.

Kanan smiled. "Just let us know before you do this again." He teased.

"Alright," Ryder said. "Let's get to work. We still have a battle to win."

 _32 BBY_ …

The Republic and Separatist Fleets started to leave Lothal. Ahsoka smiled as she looked out the Bridge with Anakin and the rest of the Young Justice.

"Ezra started this alliance," Ahsoka said. "Let's make it count… and take down the Shadow Collective, once and for all!"

"Let's go home." Depa said.

Everyone agreed. Soon, the Hyperdrive Engines were activated. Within minutes, each Ship made the Jump to Lightspeed… to Home.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, how did you like my Christmas Chapter for **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**? Did I do a good job? I put a lot of thought and work into this, so I hope you enjoyed it. Depending on how **Rebels** concludes, there could possibly be more of these Chapters. I hope you all enjoyed **The Last Jedi**. Be sure to say your favorite parts in the reviews. I'll try to have a new Chapter out by **New Years**. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, Private Message me for anything on the Story, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Merry Christmas, everyone, and a Happy New Year too!


	13. Madame Chancellor

Happy New Years, everyone! How are you all doing? Did you have an awesome Christmas? I sure hope you did. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I am coming back to you on the first day of 2018 with a brand-new Chapter for my best **Star Wars** and **Young Justice** Crossover Story of the **Ahsoka-Verse** Stories, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! It warms my heart to be back here. It's very rare that I release Chapters so soon. I'm doing my best to keep up with my tradition. College hasn't started, but I feel like my life will be a whole lot busier than the previous ones, since I'm due to graduate next year. Still, I thank you all for helping me to come so far during the years. I especially would like to thank **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Just a Crazy-Man, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and most importantly of all, the **Guest** Reviewers. You all help me so much in coming so far. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Now, before I start us off with the first Chapter for **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound** of 2018, I must address the review made by **Carlos Jacob**. I have not played **Star Wars: Battlefront II** , but my Cousins got it for Christmas with other **PlayStation 2** Games. I also have not played the **Star Wars Jedi Challenges** Augmented Reality Game. I can try to have Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Artemis, Shado, Huntress, Arrowette, Chewbacca and Tarfful team up and fight together after the events of **Young Justice: Invasion**. It sounds like an interesting idea. Yes, the events from the **Star Wars The Clone Wars** and **Star Wars Rebels** Magazine Comics will be canon in my Story, as are the rest of the Novels. Ahsoka and the Young Justice will learn about how Count Dooku fell to the Dark Side, but not just yet. I can try to have Schools for stuff from the Expanded Universe on Earth and vice-versa. I don't know much about Tarkin's wife, but I'll look him up when I get the chance. Thanks for letting me know. Your idea of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Batman and Superman working together on a mission sounds interesting. I can try it. I had no idea about Count Dooku's family. Very interesting. Thanks for bringing that up. Now, with that out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter to start off the New Year of 2018! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 13: Madame Chancellor

 _Your Goodness Is Your Own Power_.

 _ **An alliance forged! Coming to the realization that the Clone Wars will get nowhere with them battling each other, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren convince Chancellor Padmé Amidala and Separatist Leader Count Dooku to join forces to fight against the threat of Darth Maul's Shadow Collective. Making their first mark against them in the Battle of Lothal, the Shadow Collective and its Legion of Doom are sent running in the damaged and now-vulnerable RUINATION. Now, with the first victory of the newly-formed Allied Forces, stand-in Chancellor Padmé Amidala boards the EQUINOX to bid farewell to members of the Young Justice for times with their families back on Earth.**_

Onboard the _Equinox_ , Padmé Amidala was with Ahsoka, Anakin, Serra, Katooni, Barriss and Miss Martian as a Republic Freighter arrived. In front of them were Robin, Kid Flash, Rocket and Zatanna, all carrying bags with them. Standing with the Jedi and the Justice League Representatives were Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, Lux and Saw.

"Ahsoka, thank you again for giving us a chance to go back to our families on Earth," Kid Flash said. "It's very rare that we get this chance to see them again."

"I'm glad that Batman approved," Ahsoka said. "In fact, the League and I agreed to a monthly commute back to Earth for everyone," she added on. "A little time to spend with your families and all that."

"Well, I have no family on Earth, but I'll be glad when Barbara gets here," Jaybo said. "I can't wait to show her what we have in store here."

"Red Arrow and Jade agreed to come too," Artemis said. "It'll give us a good chance to get back together again."

"As you always wanted for us, Artemis." Paula said.

"Kal-El and Kara were nice enough to come here, see the new Brothers I made," Connor said. "Of course, I'll be going back to the Kent Farm, but I don't want to spend time away from M'gann."

"Well, I hope you all have a good time with your families," Padmé said. "We'll try to manage without you until you return."

"Thanks," Zatanna said as she and Robin held hands. "With the Shadow Collective on the run from us…"

"And with Thawne in Republic Custody, I guess we're safe for now," Robin said. "Try not to get into too much trouble while we're gone."

"We can't keep any promises," Katooni teased. "But we will miss you while you're away."

"We'll be back," Rocket said before looking to her watch. "Best be off. My Mom will want to know how I'm doing."

"Have a safe trip!" Anakin called out.

The Young Justice members boarded the Republic Freighter. It took off out of the _Equinox_ and started to fly off towards Ryloth, where the Vortex was. As soon as they made the Jump to Lightspeed, another Republic Freighter came out of Hyperspace, making its way towards the _Equinox_. Surrounding it were Superman and Supergirl. The two landed inside of the Hangar Bay, deactivating their Space Suits before the Shuttle they were with landed.

"Nice of Batgirl, Beast Boy, Kara, Cheshire, Red Arrow and Superman to come here," Ahsoka said. "While the others are away, we can at least have a good time with our old friends."

"Yeah, I agree," Kara said as she walked over. "Sorry, Super-Hearing. Couldn't resist it."

"How's it going, Cousins?" Connor asked as Superman walked over. "There's a whole lot I want to show and tell you."

"And we can't wait to hear and see it," Superman said. "Nice work on making that hit against the Shadow Collective and the Legion of Doom."

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be back in my office," Padmé said. "We have to make sure that _all_ Republic and Separatist Forces don't cause any hostility with each other." She said before she got on board her Naboo Royal Shuttle.

Meanwhile, over the Drazkel System, the _Ruination_ pulled out of Hyperspace. Lady Shiva angrily looked out from the Bridge as it hovered over one of the moons, which was littered with skeletons of Aliens that had been there before them.

"What are we doing here?" General Zod asked. "The Drazkel System isn't claimed by the Republic or the Separatists."

"This was the last place Lord Maul told me to bring us after we evacuated all our forces from Mustafar," Lady Shiva explained. "He says the Planet has significant energy sources we can use to our advantage," she added on before looking to Rook Kast. "Give me s status report," she ordered. "How bad are we looking?"

"That last hit we took brought us down to forty percent power," Rook Kast reported. "Deathbolt is working to fix the Star Forge, but until the Generators have finished self-repairing, we can't take this Warship anywhere."

"Understood," Lady Shiva said. She turned around just as C-3PX came onto the Bridge. "Dos Bridger or Wren do any damage to Lord Maul or the Saxon Brothers?" She asked.

"Aside from taking the Darksaber, there's nothing they did," C-3PX replied. "However, it seems that they are starting to awaken."

"Really?" Lady Shiva asked. "Summon Komari Vosa. Let no one disturb us while we speak with Lord Maul." She ordered.

In the Medical Bay, several medical droids were checking on Darth Maul, Gar Saxon and Tiber Saxon. Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa waited for the three to emerge, both remaining where they stood and remaining calm.

Soon, Darth Maul came out, followed by Gar Saxon and Tiber Saxon. Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa both bowed before their Master and the founder of the Shadow Collective. He took a while to regain his senses before seeing his two Apprentices kneeling before him.

"Lord Maul…" Komari Vosa started out.

"You're awake… at last." Lady Shiva finished.

"Yes…" Darth Maul said. "Yet, in my absence, I sense trouble," he said. "What has happened?"

"The Republic and the Separatists have joined forces," Lady Shiva said. "Their combined efforts have succeeded in bringing damage to the _Ruination_ , and they have taken Thawne as their prisoner."

"Yet I still see the _Ruination_ around me, intact," Darth Maul said. "Though we have faced defeat, your leadership has nonetheless kept our forces strong. Well done."

"Thank you, my Master," Lady Shiva said. "But the damage we sustained has prevented us from using the _Ruination_ to take the rest of our forces for attack. Repairs are still underway. We are safe here in the Drazkel System for now, but we will need to strike back at this unified Alliance hard to show the Galaxy that we are still the Warriors of the Dark Side of the Force, a force to be reckoned with."

"We must build up on our resources first," Darth Maul said. "We must build up our army and reinforce our Fleet if we are not to be underestimated. The blow that we have been dealt means nothing. All I want is to fight wisely, not desperately."

"We have over a dozen systems allied with us," Komari Vosa said. "What else do we need?"

"The data disc C-3PX retrieved contains files on Republic bases throughout the Outer Rim, as well as the Unknown Regions," Darth Maul explained. "One of them houses a living beast from Tatooine… a Krayt Dragon."

"Have you ever tamed such a monster before?" Lady Shiva asked.

Darth Maul grinned. "Yes…" he hissed, causing Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa to gasp quietly. "Ready our forces. Ready the Legion. Once we are ready, we set off," he said. "But first… send the Chancellor a little gift… something to tell her that I have returned."

Back on Coruscant, Anakin walked with Padmé through the halls back to her office. She looked around, seeing representatives of the Separatist Alliance talk with Senators and Delegates of the Republic. She saw Sarah, James and Henri walk by. Immediately, she made her way towards them.

"Ms. Phillips," Padmé said. "Would you like to speak with someone about the Battle of Lothal?" She asked. "I can connect you with some of the people and soldiers who fought."

"Thank you, Chancellor Amidala," Sarah said. "Can you call for a Gunship to take us up to the _Equinox_?"

"Of course," Padmé said. "I'll be right on it."

"Merci." Henri said before he, James and Sarah walked off.

Anakin smiled before he and Padmé continued to walk to the office. Lott Dod came to her next.

"Chancellor," Lott Dod said with respect. "By any chance, will you accept a new line of Droids to help you with your new Security Bureau here on Coruscant?" He asked. "I have consulted with them, and I am willing to let your workers make adjustments to them to help suit your needs."

"Thank you, Senator Dod," Padmé said. "I will put it into consideration."

Lott Dod nodded and walked off. As he did, Padmé let out a sigh, finally seeing the Chancellor's office in front of her. Anakin led her into it. As soon as they were inside, she walked over to the chair and sat down, looking exhausted.

"Everything alright?" Anakin asked. "I thought you had all this under control."

"I do, but being a Chancellor is just like my years as the Queen," Padmé replied. "I have meetings to attend, matters to address, and now that we have finally joined forces with the Separatists to take on the Shadow Collective, something I've been longing for to happen, my duties have become more difficult by tenfold."

"Palpatine never said this would be an easy task," Anakin said. "Being the Chancellor is a big responsibility. No one gets used to it over night."

"Being Chancellor is like being Queen," Padmé stated. "Like my first year as Queen. I can't keep up."

"And like most Chancellors, you might have a high bounty on your head, making you open to attack," Anakin added on before he reached for his pack, taking out a new lightsaber hilt. It looked like his first, only with a thinner neck and a blue gem on the side of the emitter. "And in case you are attacked, and you're by yourself, I made this, just for you. An Anniversary Present."

Padmé smiled. "Thank you, Ani," she said. She suddenly gasped and smacked herself on the head. "Our Wedding Anniversary! I almost forgot!"

"Don't worry, don't let that get in your way," Anakin said with reassurance. "We'll get to that later when we both have time."

Padmé sighed with relief. "Oh, God. Thank you, Anakin." She said.

"No problem," Anakin said before reaching into his Utility Belt, pulling out a comlink. "Also, here's the new comlink you requested," he said. "I made the necessary adjustments you commissioned, so now you should be able to contact anyone without the transmission being hacked."

"Thanks, Anakin," Padmé said as she was handed on her new comlink. "You know, I'm really looking forward to our Anniversary Date," she said. "I even picked out a perfect place on Naboo, by the lake."

"Your duties come first… Chancellor," Anakin said, causing Padmé to blush a little. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to deliver some more comlinks to the Neo Young Justice members who just got here," he said as he backed away. "I've been working on something special for each member, even the original ones who left, and I'm going to give Ahsoka a demonstration of them," he explained. "I'll tell you more about it when I get back."

"Thank you, Ani," Padmé said. "And… May the Force be with you."

"And you… always." Anakin said before he walked out of the room.

Padmé smiled. She took a look at the new comlink and put it onto her hand. She suddenly felt a lump under it and reached for what it was. She pulled out a piece that fit onto her hand, one with a blue crystal-looking circular piece.

"Hmm…" Padmé said as she inspected her new comlink. "Nice touch, Ani."

Aboard the _Equinox_ , Captain Rex and Fives were speaking with Connor, Superman and Kara.

"Your Son… he's quite popular, Sir," Captain Rex said to Superman. "He may not have been born into the Clone Ranks, but he's the finest soldier that we've ever had from your Galaxy."

"Is that so?" Superman asked.

"Didn't know you were quite a celebrity here, Cuz." Kara teased Connor.

"He saved Kamino," Fives said. "In our book, someone who fights for what he believes in and puts his life on the line for others makes him a 501st ARC Trooper."

"You have a right to be proud of Connor," Ahsoka said as she walked over. "They may not be related, but they're definitely brothers."

"Well, I'm glad we're expanding the family," Kara mused. "Of course, we'd need to build some more rooms back at the Kent Farm…"

"A farm's not so bad," Rex said. "We can definitely move—"

"Well, that's a big IF," Superman said. "I'd have to see what Martha and Jon think first."

Ahsoka smiled before looking over towards Red Arrow and Jade talking with Artemis and Paula.

"You clean up good, Mom," Jade said. "Not every day you get to walk again."

"Not every day I get remarried either," Paula said. "I know you two might not be fond of Will, but at least give him a chance."

"Is Sportsmaster here?" Red Arrow asked.

"Helped us on Lothal, yes," Artemis replied. "But in respect to the Alliance we've forged with the Separatists, he's holding off on handing Tarkin his ass."

"Young lady… language," Admiral Tarkin said playfully as he came over. Artemis smiled at him before he kissed Paula on the cheek. He cleared his throat and held his hand out to Jade. "You must be Artemis's Sister. I have heard a great deal about you and Red Arrow during your time on Earth."

"I've heard a great deal about you too," Jade said to Admiral Tarkin, cautiously shaking his hand. "Where did you learn Court Justice?"

"Don't start a fight…" Paula sang softly.

"What?" Jade asked defensively. "We know what he did."

"Well, let's try not to have two people who want to kill him," Ahsoka said as she walked over, causing both Admiral Tarkin and Jade to feel their hands from each others' tight grips. "Otherwise, I'd have to send you home, and after all the trouble I went through to encourage Batman to bring you here, I _really_ don't want to do that."

Barbara walked over with Jaybo, the two holding hands while Saw and Serra were talking with each other in the background. "Is Anakin coming back soon?" the female Dark Knight asked. "Robin said he was working on something to help us all fight against the Legion."

At that moment, a Gunship arrived inside of the Hangar Bay of the _Equinox_. Everyone turned to it as Anakin came out. He walked over to Ahsoka while taking out some new comlinks.

"Sorry I'm late," Anakin said. "I was helping Padmé with some troubles being the Chancellor," he said, causing Ahsoka to grin and put her hand on her hip. "And… I needed to give her the new comlink that Robin was working on."

"I actually thought you two were up to something else," Ahsoka teased. "Anyways, did you bring it?"

"Sure did," Anakin said as he took out the new comlinks. "One for each member of the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice."

"Those… and the other one." Serra said.

"Of _course_ I made it," Anakin said. He took out a gauntlet that looked like the one he had given Padmé. "Got access to the holocron I needed from Madame Jocasta, used the data from it for me and Robin to work on, and after three days, I present to you… the Force Link."

"A Force Link? Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed as M'gann and Martian Manhunter smiled at him. "Um… what _is_ a Force Link?"

"The Force Link is a tool we made that can allow the specified user to use the Force, but not permanently," Anakin explained. "I only modified it to do the basics, control people and make things float. We can't have anyone using the _full_ power of the Force, after all." He said.

"So, if we are trapped by Darth Maul or Lady Shiva, we can use it to fight them?" Katooni asked.

"Yes," Anakin said. "I couldn't put in the ability to absorb Lightning because it's only limited to the basics, but since none of the Sith in the Shadow Collective can use it, I think we should be good for now."

"Most interesting, Knight Skywalker," Admiral Tarkin said as Katooni and Barriss smiled at the thought of the Force Link. "But is it dangerous?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Anakin said as he walked over to Admiral Tarkin. "And for that, I think _you_ should be the one to demonstrate it first."

"Yes, I…" Admiral Tarkin started out before his eyes widened with realization. "Wait… what?!"

"Walked right into that one, Stepfather." Jade quipped.

"No matter," Admiral Tarkin said as he put on the Force Link. "If I am to demonstrate the powers of the Force, it will be my pleasure to show you all how to do it _right_."

"Okay, Admiral Tarkin, in order for the Force Link to work, you have to focus and concentrate, like all Jedi and Sith do," he explained. He gestured to some empty crates. "How about you try something simple?" He asked. "Lift those crates."

"Very well," Admiral Tarkin said. "Watch me, Stepdaughter. You can hold your applause for later."

"I'm holding my laughter." Jade snarked.

Admiral Tarkin took a deep breath before holding his hand out to the crates. He focused on them as he tried to lift one of them up. However, as hard as he tried, he could not get any of the crates to float into the air.

Anakin looked to the crates before looking back to Admiral Tarkin. "Focus," he said. "Concentrate."

"That's what I'm doing," Admiral Tarkin said. "Are the crates moving?"

"Well…" Barriss said modestly. "They're definitely… not causing any damage."

Admiral Tarkin opened his eyes, seeing that the crates had not moved at all. He looked to the Force Link and tapped it. "Are you sure this works, Skywalker?" He asked.

"It should," Anakin said. "Maybe it only works when your life's in danger," he suggested. He turned to the Kent Trio. "Throw a ship at him."

"What?!" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that's the best route to go." Connor said.

"Okay," Anakin said before looking to Barbara. "Toss a batarang at him."

"No…" Admiral Tarkin mouthed while shaking his head nervously.

"I don't think I could do that," Batgirl said. "I don't want to hurt him. Artemis and Paula would kill me!"

"That we would." Paula said as Artemis nodded.

"Here, let me," Jade said as she took out some bolas. "Hey, Will! Catch!" She called out, throwing the bolas at Admiral Tarkin.

Admiral Tarkin held his hand out, trying to stop the bolas. However, when they did not stop, he took out his blaster and shot them away. One of the pieces of it, however, hit the Force Link, causing it to spark.

"Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "Robin told me that the Force Link was made to be indestructible."

"Lightsaber-proof," Anakin corrected. "In case the Sith ever caught on," he explained. "No blaster or lightsaber can break it, but somehow, a bola can."

Admiral Tarkin turned away from the sparks before pressing the Force Link. However, it let out the sound of a comlink, causing Anakin and Ahsoka to gasp.

"That… that's a comlink." Lux said.

"We built a comlink into the Force Link, but it should be silent, like a phone." Jaybo corrected.

"Except one thing," Ahsoka said as she walked over and looked to the Force Link. "This isn't the Force Link."

"Is the gem I put on it damaged?" Anakin asked.

"Uh…" Ahsoka said as she removed the Force Link. "What blue gem?"

"There should be a blue gem on it," Anakin said. "That is the Force Link, isn't it?"

"Nope, it's just a comlink." Ahsoka replied.

Beast Boy flew out of the Force Link as a fly before turning back into himself. "Checked it," he said. "Just a normal comlink."

"Maybe it's just malfunctioning?" Red Arrow asked.

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?" Batgirl asked, getting Ahsoka to chuckle a little.

"Maybe it's back in my workshop at the Temple," Anakin said. "I'll head back down and see if it's there."

Back on Coruscant, Padmé was looking through the files on EmJay's parents. She was using the security decoder to try and decrypt the redacted files. As she was looking, she suddenly noticed that her comlink was blinking. She turned off her holocomputer for a minute and checked on it.

"Hello?" Padmé asked. "Is anyone there?"

All of a sudden, Padmé heard another beeping sound. She turned around and saw a detonator on the window. She gasped and grabbed the lightsaber Anakin made for her before jumping away just as the detonator went off.

Sarah, James and Henri were about to head out until they heard the explosion. Several other Senators, as well as the Senate Commandos, heard the sound as well.

"What was that?" Mon Mothma asked.

"The office!" A Senate Commando exclaimed.

"Padmé's under attack!" Sarah exclaimed.

Padmé coughed as she got up. She took out a blaster and looked around. She got up and was just about to sound the alarm until someone blasted it.

"Chancellor Padmé Amidala," a female voice said. "Darth Maul wants you dead."

Padmé turned to the source of the blast, seeing a woman with green hair, wearing a yellow metallic suit with red elbow and shoulder plates. She had blasters at her sides in their holsters, a rifle in her hands, what appeared to be two swords on her back, black gauntlets with boots the same color, and tally marks on the back of her right palm.

"State your business, Assassin," Padmé ordered. "Who are you?"

"The name's Lady Vic, Mercenary and master marksman," the assassin said. "Hired by Darth Maul."

"Darth Maul is awake?" Padmé asked.

"Yes," Lady Vic remarked. "And he wants me to give you and your Allied Forces a message," she said before taking out several shurikens. "You have failed this Galaxy!" She exclaimed before tossing the shurikens forward.

Padmé leapt out of the way and shot back at Lady Vic. She turned her rifle into a lacrosse stick weapon and sent each blast to the side before taking out one of her blaster pistols, shooting at Padmé this time.

Padmé flipped one of the tables over, using it as a shield. She got back up and shot back at Lady Vic once again, the two now engaged in a firefight. The stand-in Chancellor picked up some pieces of debris and tossed them at the Mercenary, but she caught each of them before crumbling them in her fist, all while Padmé tried to turn on her lightsaber.

Lady Vic took out a grenade just as Padmé found the activation matrix. The two turned around and used their respective weapons, Padmé's lightsaber shining a green blade. She looked up and shielded herself with her arms.

Sarah, James, Henri, Mon Mothma and the Senate Commandos ran in. When they entered the office, they all stopped in surprise.

"What?" Lady Vic asked dumbfounded. "No way!"

Padmé looked up, seeing the grenade frozen in midair. She gasped for a moment before moving her hand to the side, causing the grenade to move with her. She looked back to Lady Vic and thrust her hand forward, sending the grenade back at her.

Lady Vic ran away, jumping out the window. However, the grenade reached her, and she was sent tumbling onto the floor instead. She tried to get up, but Padmé aimed her lightsaber at her.

"Don't even think about it." Padmé said dangerously.

"The Chancellor…" Henri said. "She's a Jedi!"

"Guards, take this Mercenary away," Padmé ordered as she sheathed her lightsaber. "If she was hired by Darth Maul, I want answers as to where the _Ruination_ and the rest of the Shadow Collective army is."

"Right away, Chancellor." A Senate Commando said.

Two other Senate Commandos picked up Lady Vic and took her away. A third Senate Commando aimed a blaster at her back, forcing her to put her arms behind her head as she was taken away.

"Chancellor Amidala!" Sarah called out, running towards Padmé with James and Henri. "What do you have to say about your hidden Force Powers?"

Padmé looked to her hands. "I… I'm honestly not too sure," she said. "I mean, I battled alongside Master Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn during the Battle of Naboo, and with Anakin and Obi-Wan again during the Battle of Geonosis. Most of the battles I've been in have always included a Jedi by my side," she explained. "I'm not exactly sure, but maybe I've always had the Force with me. I just didn't know it until now."

"Would you say Supreme Chancellor Palpatine might have the Force?" James asked.

"I can't be too sure, but it could be possible," Padmé replied. "After all, the Jedi say that the Force surrounds all living beings. Anyone could have the Force, but they don't have to always be open about it."

"How are you feeling with the discovery of your new Force powers?" Sarah asked.

Padmé smiled. "It's a wonderful sensation," she said. She looked to the lightsaber on her belt and picked it up. "I have a lot to learn," she stated before activating the green blade once again. "But I know I will lead us to victory against the Shadow Collective now that I know the Force is on my side."

At the Jedi Temple, Anakin looked through his workshop for the missing Force Link. As he was searching through, Obi-Wan arrived. He passed by the workshop for a moment before stopping. He walked back slowly to see Anakin rummaging through everything in the workshop before he walked in.

"Um, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin continued to rummage around. "What are you doing?"

"Before he left, Robin, Jaybo and I worked on something to help the Young Justice should they ever have to fight Maul, Shiva or Vosa alone," Anakin explained. "They entrusted it to me before Robin left, but now, I think I lost it."

"I see…" Obi-Wan said as Anakin tossed aside a power coupling. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I've got it," Anakin said. "Any new updates from the Council?" he asked before going through another pile.

"While they're a bit uneasy about this Alliance, they have decided to make sure we keep it until the Legion of Doom is no longer an issue," Obi-Wan said. "But other than that… what exactly _are_ you looking for?"

Anakin used the Force to grab a notebook before throwing it at Obi-Wan. He caught it and opened it, seeing the schematics for the Force Link.

"This should help anyone access the Force through a minimum level," Anakin explained. "It's called the Force Link."

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere?" Obi-Wan asked as he started to levitate some parts from the workshop. "Isn't that Master Windu's original lightsaber?"

"He gave it to me," Anakin said before looking through another pile. He pulled out the Force Link from under it. "I knew I left it somewhere!" he exclaimed as he got back up. "Now, to restart the demonstration."

"Anakin, calm down," Obi-Wan said, grabbing his Apprentice. "On Earth, when we faced Count Dooku, the rest of the Young Justice was able to hold their own," he said. "We could hardly hold him off, even _with_ our knowledge of the Force," he stated. "Master Yoda says that a war doesn't make one great. The Force doesn't always make a person great too. There's a great deal that people can do with _out_ the Force," he said wisely. "Even though we believe in the Force, others are able to fight the battles we usually have to fight without it."

Anakin sighed. "I guess you're right, but I would still like to show this to the Young Justice."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "But I actually want to see what happens too… just to be safe."

"Sure thing, Master," Anakin said. "Let's get a move on."

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked outside of the Jedi Temple. As they waited for their Shuttle to arrive and bring them to the _Equinox_ , the Senate Commandos walked over, still with Lady Vic as a Republic Police Gunship arrived.

"Who is this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A Mercenary hired by Darth Maul to assassinate Chancellor Amidala," one of the Senate Commandos replied. "We're taking her in for questioning."

"There was an Assassination Attempt on Padmé?!" Anakin exclaimed, trying to hold in his anger.

"And I would have done the deed too!" Lady Vic exclaimed. "When I see Maul, I'm going to have a word with him about going after a Jedi Chancellor."

"Wait… what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What do you mean by a 'Jedi Chancellor'?" Anakin asked.

"Padmé Amidala has the Force!" Lady Vic exclaimed as she ran at Anakin and Obi-Wan while the guards restrained her. "That was how she defeated me!"

"Padmé… is a _Jedi?_ " Anakin asked. "I wonder if our marriage had anything to do with this…" he muttered ever so quietly.

"Yeah, and I want a refund for my services!" Lady Vic complained just as the Police Gunship arrived. She snapped her fingers. "Take me away, boys!" she said, causing the Senate Commandos to take her away to the Detention Center.

 _Earth-16 | Colorado November 12_ _th_ _1732 Hours UTC-7:00_

On Earth, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was attending an opera performance. Next to him were Linda Park, Oliver Queen and Jedi Master Bultar Swan, as well as his two bodyguards behind him.

"I must say," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said. "This is much better than that history video on Bao Zheng. More entertaining too."

"I'm a big opera fan," Oliver Queen said. "My parents would use to take me to all coloratura soprano singer performances."

"This is the fifth performance in America that you've been to," Linda Park whispered. "What do you think of Alicia Botti on her tour?"

"Very talented, a great voice," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine answered. "Next month, she'll be taking her tour to England, correct?"

"Correct," Linda said before she covered her ear from a high note. "And tomorrow, how do you feel about attending the pie-eating contest?"

"I'll have fun watching people eat the pies," Sheev Palpatine replied. "I don't think I could eat all of them," he added on, causing the people around him to chuckle. "But we must do something about the man owning all those towers in Chicago."

"We have someone else reporting on Donald Trump." Linda said.

"I know, but I want to meet with him at some point… and give him a few words." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine insisted before taking a drink of his wine. As he did, the performance ended, and everyone gave Alicia Botti a standing ovation.

Linda received a call, prompting her to answer her phone. "Hello?" She asked before hearing who was on the other line. "Oh, hi, Sarah. How's your time in the Expanded Universe?" She asked. "Nice job on the ceasefire," she complimented as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine took another drink. "What?!" She exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to her. "The Chancellor's a Jedi?!"

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine immediately spat his drink out. Linda, Bultar Swan and Oliver looked to him with shock.

"I most certainly am _not!_ " Supreme Chancellor Palpatine remarked, trying to clear his throat and reach for his lightsaber in his sleeve.

"No, Chancellor Amidala," Linda corrected, causing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to spit out the drink left in his mouth. "Apparently, she's come out as a Jedi."

"Padmé Amidala is a Jedi?" Bultar Swan asked as Sheev Palpatine's bodyguard helped the Supreme Chancellor get something he had swallowed out of his mouth by giving him the Heimlich Maneuver. "Are you certain?"

"She took down an assassin with a lightsaber and the force," Linda explained as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine spat out more of his drink. "I'm surprised she didn't come out as a les…" she started out before seeing some children attending the concert with their parents. " _Les Mis_ fan," she quickly said. "She was there when the musical and the movie came out. I thought she'd like it too."

Bultar Swan nodded slowly before she, Linda and Oliver noticed Supreme Chancellor Palpatine once again spitting his drink out. All three raised an eyebrow as he started to cough. Master Swan tried to help him, but he held his hand up, indicating that he had he situation handled.

"Should we file a complaint to whoever served the wine here?" Oliver Queen asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Linda said as she took a sip of her own wine, only to spit it out immediately. "Yeah, I don't blame him," she said with an almost hoarse voice. "Too strong."

Back in the Expanded Universe, the Young Justice, the Neo Young Justice and the Justice League Representatives, as well as Red Arrow, Jade and Sportsmaster watched with several other Senators, James, Sarah and Henri as Padmé demonstrated her swordsmanship with the lightsaber Anakin gave her. She spun around with the green blade, slashing in midair within the open area she was given before slashing apart part of a damaged ship. It fell off with one clean stroke. Before it could fall to the ground, she held her hand out, using her newfound Force Powers to catch it before slashing it apart again.

"So, let me get this straight," Miss Martian said. "The former Queen of Naboo, the Senator who fought in the Battle of Geonosis, and the very person who vouched for Ahsoka during her trial, is a Jedi?" She asked. "How come I failed to pick that up on all the times we were with her?"

"To be honest, you were told to hold back on your telepathic powers when we faced Mr. Twister." Aqualad pointed out.

"Maybe she never knew until now," Master Billaba suggested. "There are a lot of Jedi who didn't discover their Force abilities until they were in their adolescent years."

"Yeah, like EmJay," Batgirl said. "She was in High School when she discovered her connection to the Force."

"I'm honestly not so sure about this," Ahsoka said. She turned to Master Mace Windu. "Master Windu, what are your thoughts on this?"

"This is most unexpected," Mace Windu said. "A Chancellor with the Force makes for a strong Republic. And since we are with the Separatists, it makes us even stronger."

"Well, I actually feel safer already," Jaybo said. "Who knew a Jedi and a Senator would be such s great combination?"

"I did," Anakin coughed. His friends turned to him. "I mean, from our times together, of course. She fights great with other Jedi, not just me, Obi-Wan or Ahsoka."

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm fine, just fine," Anakin answered. "You don't see me stressed this often."

"Master Yoda said you were like this when you were waiting for me to arrive at my ceremony." Ahsoka recalled.

"You were also like this when Ahsoka took Padmé out to further harness her Starfighter capabilities." Barriss added on.

"For the record, she took care of that one on her own." Ahsoka said.

"It's just not every day you find out that a Senator is a Jedi," Anakin said defensively. "Do you think she'd want to train with me? I mean, us, everyone, not just me."

"It must be her decision," Mace Windu said, causing the Jedi to look to him with confusion. "I've learned over the years. I do not want to take her away from her passion as a Senator."

Everyone continued to applaud for Padmé before she walked over to the Jedi, the Young Justice, the Neo Young Justice, Jade, Red Arrow and the Justice League Representatives. They all turned back to her.

"Well, how was I?" Padmé asked. "Were those skills worthy of a Jedi?"

"I thought you are a Jedi." Connor said.

"Well, since I just discovered my powers today, I want to make sure I'm a Jedi, not a Sith," Padmé explained before turning back to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Depa Billaba and Mace Windu. "So… how was I?" She asked once again.

"Most impressive." Anakin complimented, causing Padmé to blush.

"Finest I've ever seen," Ahsoka said. "I think it's safe to say that you're a Jedi."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "But it takes more to using the Force than levitation and swordsmanship."

"Well, I've always wanted to do a Jedi Mind Trick," Padmé said. "But I know that it doesn't work on Jedi."

"Well, you can try it on me," Lux said, causing Ahsoka to gape in surprise. "I mean, Ahsoka's done it, but if you need a volunteer, I'll do it."

"Oh, no you don't!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Not my boyfriend!"

"O—Kay," Padmé said before turning to the members of the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice. "Artemis."

"Not my Sister!" Jade argued quickly.

"Sorry." Paula apologized.

"Out of the question." Crusher said.

"I must respectfully decline, Chancellor." Admiral Tarkin said, causing Lawrence to look at him.

"My Daughter." Sportsmaster said.

"Not your world anymore." Admiral Tarkin reminded.

"Barbara?" Padmé asked.

"Nope." Batgirl replied.

"Oh, for the love of…" James said before lightly bumping Henri forward. "Try Henri."

"Me?" Henri asked. "Why me?!"

"Well, she's the Chancellor, so…" Sarah said.

Henri sighed. "Okay," he said before walking up to Padmé. "Show me what you've got!"

"Okay," Padmé said. Everyone watched as she took a deep breath. Once she was relaxed, she swiped her hand across Henri's face. "You will…" she said before pausing to think. After thinking of what she wanted, she wiped her hand again. "Run around James and Sarah ten times."

Anakin and Ahsoka both chuckled. Suddenly, Henri looked up, as if he were hypnotized.

"I must run around Sarah and James ten times." Henri said. With that, he ran towards Sarah and James, running around them quickly. They tried to get away, but the faster Henri ran, the harder it became to escape.

"I'll admit, that was funny." Crusher said.

"There's something we can actually agree on." Admiral Tarkin mused.

"Looks like you're ready to be trained in the ways of the Force," Ahsoka said as she reached for her lightsaber. "But first, how about a little match to test your skills?"

Padmé chuckled. "Sure thing," she said as she activated her lightsaber. "But you should know that Skyguy taught me everything he knew."

"Hey!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Only I can call Anakin 'Skyguy'!"

"If I'm a Jedi now, I should at least act the part." Padmé quipped before placing her lightsaber in front of her face to salute Ahsoka.

Ahsoka grinned. "Touché." She quipped back, saluting Padmé as well.

Ahsoka and Padmé charged at each other, both locking blades immediately. Padmé felt amazed at the strength of the lightsaber as Ahsoka stared her down. She broke off and spun around, slashing Ahsoka away before Force-Pushing her away. Ahsoka held her arms in front of her, managing not to get pushed back too far. She regained herself and sent a jab at Padmé, who parried it away before the two started to circle lightsabers. Padmé held a tight grip on her hilt, using the momentum she was gaining to eventually disarm Ahsoka of her blade.

"You're good," Ahsoka complimented as Padmé walked over and extended her hand to her. "You'd make a Grand Master proud."

"I'm making the Republic proud," Padmé said. "Now that I know I have the Force," she said as her Force Link shone, causing Anakin's eyes to widen. "I can actually make my move on the front lines."

"Take your time," Ahsoka advised. "As they say on Earth, the pyramids weren't built in a day."

"I think I understand what that means," Padmé chuckled. "I'll take my time with my powers, don't worry."

At that moment, a Republic Gunship flew down. The Senators walked away, carrying on with what they were doing, before Captain Rex walked out.

"Rex," Anakin said. "What's going on?"

"We've picked up activity from the Shadow Collective," Captain Rex reported. "When Master Echo and Kira Nyon pulled away from Coreign, the Separatists did too," he explained. "With none of our forces there anymore, the DarkSiders have seized control of the Planet."

"Probably for its resources," Padmé deducted. "I heard that you all did a number on the _Ruination_ during the Battle of Lothal."

"Yeah, we did," Ahsoka said. "Now that Darth Maul, and probably Gar and Tiber Saxon, are awake," she started out as Artemis and Superboy clenched their fists. "They could be trying to find resources to help repair the damage we did to the _Ruination_."

"This is great," Anakin said. "We let half of the Young Justice go back to Earth to spend time with their families, and the leaders of the Shadow Collective are now on the prowl."

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said. "We still have some of the Neo Young Justice to help us now that they've come here. We can still handle this."

"Right," Padmé said. "Let's go."

"You're coming with us?" Katooni asked.

"Of course," Padmé said. "Every day, the Shadow Collective grows stronger. As Chancellor, I have to make sure that we win the War against them."

"Yes, that's true," Kara said. "But I don't think that—"

"Now that I'm a Jedi, we need to take action," Padmé said. "By orders of the Chancellor, I'm coming with you."

"But if you fall, we'll be open to attack!" Barriss exclaimed. She turned to Anakin and Ahsoka. "Please, talk some sense into her!"

Anakin sighed. "Usually, politicians have no say in Jedi matters," he said. "But Padmé isn't a politician. She's a Jedi."

"You can come along," Ahsoka said. "But for your safety, you must follow our orders."

"Understood," Padmé said with a nod. "Let's get a move on!"

"Um, I'll fly back to the _Equinox_ with you, Padmé," Anakin said as he walked over to his wife. He turned back to Ahsoka and the Young Justice. "Take the Bioship. We'll meet you at Coreign."

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Miss Martian said as she placed her hand to her head. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin nodded before the Gunship made its way back to the _Equinox_. As soon as he and Padmé were alone, he turned to her.

"What's going on, Ani?" Padmé asked. "I thought you wanted me to take more action as Acting Chancellor."

"I do, I really do," Anakin said as he lifted up Padmé's hand, removing the Force Link. "But there's something you should know."

"What's that?" Padmé asked.

"You don't really have the Force, nor are you a Jedi," Anakin said, getting a look of disbelief from Padmé. "Lift my lightsaber. I'll show you what I mean after."

"You arrogant little…" Padmé started out as she held her hand out to Anakin's lightsaber on his belt. However, much to her surprise, she found it would not move. "Oh no!" She exclaimed worryingly. "What's going on?!"

"It's this," Anakin said as he put the Force Link back on Padmé's hand. "Something Robin, Jaybo and I made. It's called a Force Link, a special device that can mimic the Force. I only limited it to levitation and Mind Tricks, as well as reflexes, apparently. I must have given this to you instead of the comlink," he explained. "I'm sorry, but you weren't born with the Force."

"It's all just this, huh?" Padmé asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth," Anakin said as he turned his head away in shame. "I didn't mean to get your hopes up, but—"

Before Anakin could finish, Padmé grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. The two shared their loss for a good thirty seconds before they released themselves from each other for the need for air.

"Anakin, mistake or not, you have helped me get a power to help strengthen the Republic," Padmé said. "I mean, I might not have the Force, but I at least have something that can give everyone hope in the fight against the Shadow Collective."

"I'm glad you're happy, Padmé," Anakin said. "But you have to promise me that having the Force on your side won't let your pride get the best of you," he said. "Many Jedi have died because they were blinded by pride. I know that you're not a Jedi, but you have to promise me… please."

Padmé nodded. "I promise," she said. "You have my word, Ani."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you," he said as the Gunship reached the _Equinox_. The two walked out while the Bioship made the Jump to Lightspeed ahead of them. Inside of the Hangar Bay was not just Anakin's Jedi Starfighter, but Padmé's sleek streamlined silver Naboo Starfighter as well.

"You clean up good," Anakin said. "You almost have a better choice in style than I do."

"Keep talking, Honey, and I'll be challenging _you_ to a duel." Padmé quipped.

Anakin chuckled before R2-D2 came over. He patted him on the head before the two got situated in the Jedi Starfighter. Padmé walked into the cockpit of her own Starfighter, and the two took off, with the _Equinox_ following behind them into Hyperspace.

On Coreign, Komari Vosa oversaw the Death Watch Devil forces as they drilled through the mountains. She looked from them to several ships flying off, all filled with the resources they needed. One of the Death Watch Commandos walked towards her.

"What's our status on the mining?" Komari Vosa asked.

"We nearly have the resources we need to repair the _Ruination_ ," the Death Watch Devil Commando reported. "We estimate an hour more until we're finished."

All of a sudden, the Bioship flew down. Everyone looked up as it flew through the air before the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice came out, followed by Superman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Icon, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter.

"You have thirty minutes," Komari Vosa said as she activated her lightsabers. "Finish up whatever you can get done and rendezvous with Lady Shiva." She ordered before several Death Watch Devils flew towards the Young Justice, Neo Young Justice and Justice League.

Miss Martian activated her crossguard lightsaber. Barriss activated her own blade while Serra and Katooni let their lightsabers ignite as well.

"Go!" Aqualad called out, getting everyone to charge at the Shadow Collective forces.

The Death Watch Devils fired on the Young Justice and Neo Young Justice, but Serra quickly deflected each blade while Batgirl tossed batarangs at the blasters in the Death Watch Devils' hands, disarming them. Beast Boy ran at them afterwards as a bull, ramming them into the ground while Superboy and Supergirl flew into the air and intercepted more of the Death Watch Devils flying at them.

Artemis, Paula and Red Arrow fired at more Death Watch Devils while Cheshire ran and slashed them away with her swords. Aqualad slashed at them as well using his Water-Bearers before Superman slammed more of ramen away, followed by Black Canary in leading her Canary Cry, knocking most of them back.

Aquaman lured some Death Watch Devils to the water, where he called on some of the aquatic animals to attack. Wonder Woman deflected some blasts before Icon fired on them.

Anakin and Padmé flew down in their Starfighters, followed by several Clone Troopers in Gunships. Anakin flew his Jedi Cycle down before he was joined by Ahsoka in her Jedi Starfighter as well. She leapt out and deflected blaster bolts with Serra and Katooni.

"Anyone spot Maul?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Kara said from the air before looking down to see Komari Vosa run in. "But there's a really cranky woman with Ventress's lightsabers heading towards you!"

"Vosa!" Katooni exclaimed. She leapt onto a Death Watch Devil and leg-locked him, sending him to the ground before running forward and locking blades with Komari Vosa head-on.

Saw fired at some Death Watch Devils with Lux before Jaybo tossed a grenade towards them. An explosion went off, knocking them back before Barriss flew over and slashed at some more heading at them from the south.

Anakin got out of his Jedi Starfighter and slashed at two Death Watch Devils about to gun down Ahsoka. Ahsoka turned around and noticed this before sending a nod to her Master.

"Go help Katooni!" Anakin called out. "I've got Serra's back!"

"Thanks!" Ahsoka called out before running into Katooni's battle with Komari Vosa, throwing the former Apprentice of Count Dooku back. Both she and Katooni stood ready to fight her as she got back up.

"That all you got?" Komari Vosa asked before she saw the silver Naboo Starfighter fly over her. "What the—?!"

Padmé leapt out, activating her lightsaber. The Death Watch Devils looked to her with shock before she charged at them. She used the Force to lift up a rock, blocking some of their blasts being fired at her before running forward. She sent the rock forward, clearing away most of the Death Watch Devils before slashing at another. She spun around and slashed at two more before jumping onto another. She picked him up, using him as a shield as another Death Watch Devil fired at her. She sent him forward at him before running forward, punching one Death Watch Devil in the face before slashing another across the chest. She deflected some blasts sent at her before taking out her blaster and firing back at two more Death Watch Devils at the side. She tossed her lightsaber forward, cutting down a few more Death Watch Commandos while blasting at the rest before catching it again.

Ahsoka and Katooni held off Komari Vosa as she slashed at them with Vaapad. Ahsoka countered back with Soresu while Katooni used Shii-Cho to force her back. Komari Vosa held her lightsabers in defense, parrying away their attacks before backflipping away.

Padmé noticed Komari Vosa and slashed at her, but she held her lightsaber up in defense before she slashed at her again.

"Since when are you a Jedi?!" Komari Vosa exclaimed.

"Trust me, it's a surprise to everyone." Padmé quipped before kicking Komari Vosa away.

Komari Vosa struggled to regain herself. She blocked an attack from Ahsoka with Ataru before Katooni and Padmé slashed at her from both sides. Vosa countered both of their attacks, but failed to see Padmé stun her with her blaster.

"Nice one." Ahsoka complimented.

Padmé grinned before seeing some Death Watch Devils make their way towards the Cargo Ships. She ran towards them, shooting down others about to shoot her down before slashing down a Death Watch Devil carting some ore in his crate. She spun and slashed at three more before stopping some sharp discs from another. She sent them back at the Death Watch Devil who sent them before seeing a Death Watch Devil trying to make a run for it. She panted and picked up a rock. She watched him continue to run before tossing it into the air. She waited for a moment before the rock hit the Death Watch Devil in the head, knocking him to the ground.

The Death Watch Devil trying to escape got back up. Before he could get back onto his feet, however, Padmé stepped on his chest, pinning him down.

"What's the rush?" Padmé asked.

"Just trying to get away from you Republic filth!" The Death Watch Devil remarked.

"And here I thought _Maul_ had a foul mouth," Padmé mused, aiming her lightsaber down at him. "Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him how you've been behaving."

"Die, you Republic Dog!" The Death Watch Devil yelled, regaining his blaster. He tried to shoot at Padmé, but she deflected the blast back at his blaster, destroying it. She then removed his helmet and held her hand out to his head.

"You know, I lost one of my best friends because you joined Maul," Padmé said. "I may not be interrogating her killer, but I'll have the satisfaction of taking him on," she went on, now starting to perform her Jedi Mind Trick. "Now… where is Darth Maul."

Komari Vosa, having regained herself, slashed at Ahsoka and Katooni once more while Clone Troopers fired on the Death Watch Devil forces. The three parried blades back and forth at each other, all three using Ataru. They continued to clash before the sound of someone groaning filled the air. Ahsoka, Katooni and Komari Vosa looked around and broke off with each other before the groan turned into a scream.

Superboy and Supergirl regrouped with Superman. As soon as they heard the screaming, they turned to Padmé, pressing her Jedi Mind Trick on the captured Death Watch Devil.

"Padmé!" Ahsoka called out.

"No! Stop!" Anakin yelled.

Komari Vosa looked on in horror at what Padmé was doing. While the Republic forces, the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice ran to Padmé, she ran to her Ship and took off.

"That's where he is, I swear!" The Death Watch Devil exclaimed. "Stop it, please!"

"If you sided with Maul, you'd know there would be no mercy after he killed Satine." Padmé said darkly. She raised her lightsaber into the air and brought it down, only for Anakin and Ahsoka to use the Force to freeze her in place.

"Padmé, stop!" Ahsoka called out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Our prisoner just gave me the location of Darth Maul and the _Ruination_!" Padmé exclaimed. "I was just about to leave him a reminder to know who he's dealing with."

"That's not how we do it!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she walked over to help the Death Watch Devil up. "Look at him! He's trembling! We don't use the Force for fear!"

Padmé sighed and deactivated her lightsaber. "Sorry," she apologized. "Maul having taken control of Death Watch and killing Satine left a personal scar for me."

"If you want to live up to the Jedi that you are, you can't attack out of anger," Anakin advised. "We fight with passion, never aggression."

"Sorry, sorry," Padmé apologized. "I'm still trying to get the hang of this."

"It's a difficult thing, trying to learn how to properly be a Jedi," Anakin said. "But I'll help you, I promise."

Padmé nodded. "Thanks," she said gratefully. "I appreciate it."

"Well, as long as you got the location of where the _Ruination_ is, and you didn't kill that guy, I'm okay," Jaybo said as he walked over. He suddenly noticed the Force Link on Padmé's arm. "Anakin," he said. "Why's Padmé wearing the Force Link?"

"The Force Link?" Jade asked. "You mean that thing that Tarkin tried to use?"

"Yeah, the thing that gives someone the ability to use the Force," Jaybo answered as Anakin and Padmé shuffled their feet nervously in tandem. "How'd you get it?"

"Well…" Padmé started out. "You see… the thing is…"

"I accidentally gave it to her instead of the upgraded comlink I made for her," Anakin interrupted. "I also gave her the lightsaber that I was making during the ceasefire. I didn't realize the mistake until Padmé started to show off her new abilities."

"Does that mean… Padmé isn't really a Jedi?" Lux asked.

"I'm afraid so," Ahsoka said. "Seems that the Force Link is more powerful than we thought. It's made her stronger with the Force than I expected."

"That's too sad," Beast Boy said. "I was sorta hoping that she'd be a Jedi."

"Yeah, you two make a great couple." Batgirl said to Anakin and Padmé.

Anakin blushed, as did Padmé. The two looked to each other, causing them to blush even more before nervously turning away.

"Okay, that's enough," Ahsoka interrupted, seeing how uneasy Anakin and Padmé were getting. "Since Padmé got the location of where the Shadow Collective is hiding out, she'll take the lead," she told everyone. "We'll be trying to delay any production on them fixing the _Ruination_. The last thing we need is for them to bring it back to full power."

"Right," Padmé said before she took out her blaster. Everyone looked to her before she twirled it around. After a while of spinning it around, she put it back in her holster. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Showoff." Beast Boy muttered.

All of a sudden, Padmé felt something grab her. She felt her shoulder, only to feel something sharp against her back. She let out a groan as Ma'alefa'ak appeared out of thin air behind her, holding her in place.

"Martian Starkiller!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Let her go!" Anakin ordered.

"Looks like Vosa was right," Martian Starkiller mused. "Your Chancellor is a Jedi."

"Let her go, or we're taking your other arm!" Miss Martian demanded.

Connor was about to charge until he heard something. After hearing it, he stopped and stood down, seeing Padmé say something under her breath before Ma'alefa'ak put her in a hammerlock.

"Release the Reverse-Flash to us, or Padmé Amidala dies!" Ma'alefa'ak ordered before Felix Faust appeared, teleporting them and Padmé away from the Planet.

"You had him!" Anakin yelled at Superboy. "Why'd you stop?!"

"She said something only we could hear," Superman explained. "Maul and the Shadow Collective are on Teth, looking for something important."

"And the _Ruination_?" Ahsoka asked.

"She didn't say," Kara replied. "Maul is anything, but he's not dumb enough to bring something the size of the United States to a whole Planet."

"We know where they are," Anakin said. "Now let's get our Chancellor back."

"The League will stay behind to return the stolen ore to the miners," Wonder Woman said. "Go on without us."

"Good luck," Martian Manhunter said. "And may the Force be with you."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "Everyone, move out! We're off to Teth!"

On Teth, the Shadow Collective was looking around the monastery. The members of the Legion were helping to oversee the operation while Lady Shiva was talking with Rook Kast.

"I mean, she's crazy with that hammer and a little wild, but I think she might be the one," Lady Shiva gossiped. "You think she was always like this before joining the Joker?"

Before Kast could answer, Felix Faust teleported into the room. The two looked to him before Ma'alefa'ak came out as well, throwing Padmé to the ground. She grunted and looked up, causing Komari Vosa nearby to back away nervously while Darth Maul came forth.

"Komari tells me you have the Force," Darth Maul said, kneeling down to Padmé's level. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I thought she was against war." Rook Kast mused.

"When you've taken so many lives, all bets are off," Padmé said, managing to hide away the Force Link from everyone's sight. "And yes, I have the Force. Don't believe me? Ask the Troopers I killed on Coreign."

"Palpatine was a fool to not make you the Supreme Chancellor," Darth Maul said. "A Chancellor with the Force is a force to be reckoned with," he said before letting out a chuckle. "Give me her weapon."

"Right here." Ma'alefa'ak said, throwing Padmé's lightsaber to Darth Maul.

Padmé looked up and glared at Darth Maul dangerously as several Shadow Troopers approached.

"The weapon of a Jedi, much like Skywalker's, no doubt," Darth Maul said as he tapped Padmé's lightsaber against his palm. "You should have had more training," he mocked. "Now that we have you, the Republic will surrender Eobard Thawne back to us!"

Padmé continued to glare before getting back up. Everyone aimed their weapons at her before she held her hands out, calling a lightsaber from a Shadow Trooper into her left hand and her own lightsaber from Darth Maul's hand into her right. She activated both of the lightsabers, causing Rook Kast to aim her blaster at her while Lady Shiva did the same with her Shadow Saber and her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber.

"You know how powerful I am," Padmé said. "If you don't want me to kill you, stand down!"

"Do as she says," Darth Maul ordered. He took out his own lightsaber, activating its two red blades. "If it's a duel she wants, she will get it!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't try that, Lord Maul." Komari Vosa said nervously.

"Shut it!" Padmé yelled, causing everyone to stand down. "Listen here, Maul. If I win, I walk free."

"If I win, you will return the Reverse-Flash back to me," Darth Maul said as several holo-cam droids floated by. "Just a little something extra. Now, everyone will see this fated battle," he spat. "This has been a long time coming," he said. "The butcher of Jedi against the very woman who cost me my greatness. I shall rise… you shall fall."

Darth Maul looked up, seeing Padmé slash him to the side.

"But of advice, never monologue," Padmé said. "And that was funny. It was the last thing you said to Ahsoka and Miss Martian before they banished you from Earth."

Darth Maul snarled and charged at Padmé, who stood ready to take him on.

Meanwhile, the _Equinox_ arrived over Teth. As the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice were getting ready, Anakin felt something. Ahsoka took notice of this as he placed his hand to his head.

"Master, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"I sense… something from Tatooine," Anakin replied. "I'm not homesick or anything… I just feel like there's something down on the Planet that shouldn't be there…" he said. "Something… dangerous."

Batgirl walked out of the Communications Room with Jaybo. "We got a lock on the Force Link's signature," she said. "Down in the Monastery."

"We also got a lock on multiple Death Watch Soldiers and Black Sun Troops," Jaybo added on. "Shadow Troopers are down there too."

Miss Martian appeared out of thin air. Everyone turned to her as she removed her hood. "I got a look at the members of the Legion down there," she reported. "Only Zod, Ma'alefa'ak, Felix Faust and Malcolm Merlyn are there. I don't see any signs of Harley Quinn, OceanMaster or Kinetica."

"So, what's the plan?" Aqualad asked. "How do we get in and get Padmé back?" 

"Maybe they put her under heavy guard," Kara suggested. "Could be the reason Zod came for that mission."

"Or…" Beast Boy said, pulling up the news from the HoloNet. "She's taking on Maul right now."

"What?" Ahsoka asked, seeing the HoloNet news for herself. "She's going to get herself _killed!_ "

"No, she knows what she's doing," Anakin said. "As you and the Young Justice have demonstrated time and time again, you don't always have to rely on the Force to do great things."

"But what now?" Miss Martian asked. "Padmé's fighting Darth Maul!"

"We take advantage of this to find out what the Shadow Collective is looking for," Batgirl said. "They didn't bring the _Ruination_ , so we have an advantage here."

"Right," Ahsoka said before turning back to Miss Martian. "Get the Bioship ready," she ordered. "And everyone, get your Ghost Modes ready too. We're going in stealthily."

Back on the surface, Padmé backed away from Darth Maul, defending herself from his attacks as he slashed viciously at her. She managed to get back far enough to slash at him with the lightsaber she stole, causing him to back away before locking blades with him using her main lightsaber. The two stared each other down while circling around before eventually breaking off, backing away and spinning their lightsabers around.

"Had I known you were a Jedi, I would have brought you to Darth Sidious myself," Darth Maul mused. "Now, at least I will have the pleasure of killing you for all the trouble you caused me."

"Didn't Jar-Jar put you in your place?" Padmé asked, causing some of the people around them to murmur. "Oops," she said sarcastically. "Didn't want everyone to know that, did you?"

"You will pay for your insolence against the Sith!" Darth Maul exclaimed before he leapt at Padmé.

Padmé slashed at Darth Maul as he landed, managing to clash with his blades twice before losing her stolen lightsaber. She shoved her blade against Darth Maul's red one and pushed him around while grabbing another lightsaber. She activated its red blade and slashed at Darth Maul again, pressing down on him. She broke off once again and backflipped away, sheathing her red blade and taking out a blaster to shoot at Darth Maul and send him back.

"I'll have you know that I'm not a force to be taken lightly." Padmé quipped.

Padmé charged at Darth Maul, taking out her red lightsaber again and using both of her blades to attack him.

Meanwhile, the Bioship flew around to the back. Ahsoka and Anakin led the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice out. As they were looking around, they saw a damaged Vulture Droid against the wall, as well as two Droidekas.

"You'd think someone would have remembered the backdoor." Ahsoka mused.

"You and Anakin were here before during your early years, right?" Cheshire asked Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Yeah," Anakin replied. "Also where we found the _Twilight_ ," he added on. "We know this place inside and out."

"Where's the most likely place they would try to get to?" Ahsoka asked. "Maybe the prison cells?"

"No, not likely," Anakin replied. "When we set up our base here, we left the dungeons as they were. Only things there are computers with hack-proof locks."

"The Hangar on the other side?" Ahsoka guessed.

"No, there's only one Ship there with no Hyperdrive or weapons," Anakin said. "Couldn't be fitted with any even if we wanted to."

"Wait," Ahsoka said. "That dungeon where we fought Ventress. She chased away the Rancor there."

"Leaving a lot of open space!" Anakin exclaimed. "Nice thinking, Ahsoka!"

"Let's get there and see what's going on," Aqualad said. "Hopefully, we can stop the DarkSiders before they get what they came for."

"Come on!" Ahsoka called out as everyone activated their Ghost Modes. "Everyone, with me!"

"Cheshire, you're with me and Miss Martian," Anakin said. "We need to get to Padmé!"

Back in the main hall of the Monastery, Padmé was continuing to battle against Darth Maul. The two slammed their lightsabers onto each other before breaking off. Darth Maul separated his lightsabers and spun them at her, causing her to quickly parry off each attack. She deflected every lightsaber attack sent at her, even losing the second blade she had gotten. Maul managed to destroy her red blade, but she always used the Force to gain a new weapon, increasing her defense. She eventually stabbing her main lightsaber forward and stopping him mid-swing. Darth Maul groaned before he lifted Padmé into the air. She tried to get free, but he threw her back onto the ground, causing her to lose her tenth red blade. She was about to grab another one until Gar Saxon shot near her left hand, causing her to nearly yelp and pull her hand back.

"It's like you see it once, and the next couple times, it gets tiring." Felix Faust mused.

Padmé panted nervously. She held onto her lightsaber tightly as Darth Maul approached her, holding his hand out to keep her in place.

"You have put up quite a fight," Darth Maul said as he hovered his lightsaber over Padmé. "But it was all for nothing. With your death, the Republic and the Separatist Alliance will fall, the Jedi will surrender themselves, and I will end the resistance that stands against me. You Jedi never had a chance against me."

"Amazing," Padmé said as she reached behind her back. "Every word of that sentence was wrong."

Darth Maul snarled and brought his lightsaber unto Padmé, but she shot a blast at one of his legs before stunning him in the shoulder, causing it to go numb.

"You're stronger than you look!" Darth Maul claimed as he got up, letting out a chuckle. "That was very well done. A move almost worthy of a Sith."

"I'm not a Sith, or a Jedi," Padmé said. "I'm just the Senator of Naboo. I was there when you invaded my home. I ran into the face of battle when the Clone Wars started on Geonosis. I have survived every assassination attempt on my life, and I'm not afraid of any murderer who wants to break my spirit," she remarked, ripping part of her dress to get into a proper fighting stance. "So give it your best shot. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Darth Maul grinned. "As far as last words go," he started out as he activated his lightsaber again, using his good arm while his leg sparked. "Those weren't so bad."

Anakin, Cheshire and Miss Martian arrived, causing everyone to aim their weapons at them. Miss Martian aimed her crossguard lightsaber back at them while Cheshire and Lady Shiva aimed their swords at one another.

"Hello, Lady Shiva." Cheshire said bitterly.

"Nguyen," Lady Shiva spat. "What a surprise."

"Don't interfere!" Padmé called out. She aimed her lightsaber at Darth Maul. "He's mine!"

"I will make this quick." Darth Maul said as he readied his own lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka led the rest of the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice towards the dungeons. As soon as they got down, Ahsoka turned to Connor and Kara.

"Ground pound here!" Ahsoka ordered before looking to everyone else. "Prepare to fall."

Everyone nodded as Superboy and Supergirl flew into the air. Artemis, Red Arrow and Huntress all readied grappling arrows while Batgirl grabbed Jaybo and took out a grappling gun. The Duo of Steel flew down, slamming onto the ground. A trap door opened, causing everyone to fall in.

Inside, Ahsoka helped Aqualad and Lux land softly while Serra did the same with Saw, both using the Force. Katooni used the Force to break her fall as well while Barriss flew down with her wings. Beast Boy flew down as a parrot while Batgirl and Jaybo landed safely on the ground. Artemis, Paula and Red Arrow grappled to the ground while Superboy and Supergirl flew down. Everyone looked to each other before the deactivated their Ghost Modes.

"Scanners on," Superboy said as he looked around. "So far, none of the Legion or Death Watch have come down yet."

"But they'll try to get through," Kara said. "I'll fly up and seal the entrance." She said before flying back up.

"Hold on," Katooni said, listening closely. "Anyone hear that?"

Everyone looked around, hearing a faint roar. Superboy turned to a gate with the symbol of the Republic on it and walked towards it. The rest of the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice followed him as he used his X-Ray Vision to see through it. He let out a gasp of surprise.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just a question, something we should have asked you back in England," Connor said. "Are there such things as dragons in the Expanded Universe?"

"Krayt Dragons," Barriss replied. "Why?"

"The thing behind this door…" Superboy said as the roar grew louder. "It's a Krayt Dragon."

Everyone watched Padmé and Darth Maul stare each other down. The two readied their lightsabers and shuffled their feet, both prepared to attack.

Padmé held her lightsaber close to her head, mirroring the way she remembered seeing Qui-Gon when he used a lightsaber.

Darth Maul, having regained the senses to his left arm, held his lightsaber back, aiming the end of the red blade Padmé. He panted heavily as he clenched his fist.

"Come on…" Anakin said quietly.

The roar of the Krayt Dragon sounded through the Monastery, prompting Padmé and Darth Maul to run at each other. They only made one move, a stroke at the chests. As soon as they passed each other, they held their lightsabers out, waiting for the final blow to set in. Finally, after a couple of seconds passed, Darth Maul fell onto his knees.

"Master!" Lady Shiva called out.

Padmé panted and turned around, deactivating her lightsaber. "I may not be that strong with the Force, but know that I'm strong enough…" she started out as Darth Maul glared up at her. "To defeat you."

"Then finish it," Darth Maul said, pulling his lightsaber back. "I'll make it easy for you."

"Jar-Jar spared you, and I will too," Padmé said. "Besides, that's the easy way out. You don't deserve it." She said before stunning him with her blaster.

Anakin smiled. "That's my girl." He said softly.

All of a sudden, the roar of the Krayt Dragon sounded off again, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. Some rocks started to crumble from its ferocious roar.

"What is that sound?" Cheshire asked.

"Only one thing from Tatooine makes that roar, but I thought they were extinct." Anakin said.

"What?" Miss Martian asked as Lady Shiva started to reach for her Shadow Saber. "What is it?"

"A Krayt Dragon!" Lady Shiva exclaimed, activating her Shadow Saber.

Cheshire took out some shurikens and tossed them around the room, hitting several Death Watch Devils before Anakin activated his lightsaber, slamming it against the Shadow Saber before she spun around her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. Anakin broke off and locked blades with her new lightsaber before Ma'alefa'ak sent a blast at him.

"Look out!" Miss Martian called out, using the Force to stop the blast in midair. She activated her Crossguard Lightsaber and ran at Ma'alefa'ak, the two locking blades with each other.

"Your Republic holds many secrets," Darth Maul said sinisterly. "The Krayt Dragon was one of the many this base held. You may not hold all of them, but those above you… they do."

"Enough!" Padmé exclaimed. She looked to the side before turning back to Darth Maul, who was now holding his hand out at her, levitating her in the air. "Now would be a good time…" she said hurriedly.

"To die, yes!" Darth Maul exclaimed, activating his lightsaber again.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Padmé yelled.

At that moment, a grasshopper leapt off of Padmé and turned into an elephant. Darth Maul gasped as it landed on him before turning into Beast Boy. He picked up a blaster and aimed it at Maul as he regained himself.

"Remember me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't sense him," Padmé mused. "Maybe it's _you_ who isn't so strong with the Force."

"No matter," Darth Maul said. "Soon, and you shall fall at my blade!"

"Not today." Padmé remarked. She reversed the grip on her lightsaber and dashed towards Darth Maul, cutting off one of his legs, causing him to fall.

Anakin continued to force Lady Shiva back, forcing her to use both of her lightsabers to try as best as she could to counter his attacks. Cheshire joined in as well, using her vibroblades to slash at her Shadow Saber. The two continued to push her back until she spun around and activated her second blade. Anakin and Jade looked to each other and nodded before charging at Lady Shiva, slamming their blades at her as she did the same.

"You've learned a lot, Jade," Lady Shiva said. "Pity it has to end this way."

"Don't underestimate me!" Cheshire spat, pressing her swords against the Shadow Saber.

"Empty words!" Lady Shiva spat.

"I'll show you we mean every word we say!" Anakin yelled. He eventually kicked her in the stomach, causing them all to break off. Cheshire backed away as he formed his SokaTan Trinity Symbol and sent it at her, sending her backwards into a pillar.

Miss Martian blocked all of the attacks that Ma'alefa'ak sent at her using Ataru. She spun her crossguard lightsaber around before Ma'alefa'ak shot a blast at her. She took out her secondary lightsaber and deflected it before he slammed his blade onto her. She held up both of her lightsabers in defense, staring him down.

"Give up yet, M'gann?" Ma'alefa'ak asked.

"You _wish!_ " Miss Martian exclaimed, jumping into the air. Ma'alefa'ak tried to slash at her, but she kicked his arm aside and slashed him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Back in the Dungeons, Malcolm Merlyn and General Zod led several Death Watch Devils towards where the Krayt Dragon was being held. Ahsoka, Red Arrow and the rest of the Young Justice turned around to see them come in. She, Serra, Katooni and Barriss all activated their lightsabers while Artemis, Red Arrow and Huntress aimed arrows at them.

"Artemis and Paula, good to see you again," Malcolm Merlyn said as he aimed an arrow at the three archers. "I see you brought Red Arrow with you."

"I see you're still disillusioned as always." Red Arrow spat.

"What does Maul want with the Dragon?" Ahsoka asked.

"Better question… _how_ did the Krayt Dragon even _get_ here?" Aqualad asked.

"You're really blind to what's going on in this War," General Zod spat before Gar Saxon and Tiber Saxon appeared. "This Dragon is one of the many spoils of war that was left behind by the Republic and the Separatists alike."

"We're freeing it," Katooni said. "Whether you like it or not."

"I wouldn't suggest that." Tiber Saxon said.

"Watch us." Barriss said, aiming her hands at the door holding the Krayt Dragon.

"No, we're serious!" Tiber called out. "You don't know what you're doing!"

But it was too late. Barriss blasted the door down, causing a living Krayt Dragon to fly out. It swatted several Death Watch Devils aside before Ahsoka and Katooni held out their hands, trying to tame it. However, it breathed fire onto them, causing everyone to run to the side before it flew out.

"Master, we have a problem," Ahsoka said. "You're going to have a bad feeling about this."

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed from the hall as the Legion started to evacuate. "The Krayt Dragon's loose?!"

" _What advice do you have with Tatooine Dragons?_ " Batgirl asked.

"Get out, now!" Padmé ordered. "I want answers for why this Base was holding an endangered animal."

All of a sudden, a Shadow Trooper grabbed Padmé from behind. She tried to fight back, but he tightened his grip on her, causing her to drop her sword.

"Padmé!" Anakin called out, throwing his lightsaber to Padmé.

Padmé grabbed Anakin's hilt and held it up. She quickly activated and deactivated it, causing the Shadow Trooper to fall dead to the ground.

"Move!" Miss Martian called out.

Everyone ran out of the Monastery, the Young Justice and Neo Young Justice heading to the _Equinox_ while the Shadow Collective retreated to Drazkel.

Back on Coruscant, Anakin, Ahsoka and Sarah were meeting with Padmé in her office.

"I'm glad you're safe." Anakin said.

"Thank you," Padmé said as she sat down, placing her lightsaber on a new latch at the side of her belt. "We have a lot of work to do."

"I'll look for answers on the Krayt Dragon," Ahsoka said. "We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise."

"Yes," Padmé replied. "We need to find out what secrets are hidden… for everyone's sakes."

"And we'll keep your Force Link a secret too," Anakin said. "We'll let everyone know this when the time is right."

"I promise not to say a word." Sarah said.

"Now… let's get to work." Ahsoka said.

Meanwhile on the _Ruination_ , Lady Shiva was resting by her bed. She looked up and turned in her bed before getting out. As she went to get her boots, she noticed something by her hilts. She picked it up, revealing to be a Force Link she found from Teth. She narrowed her eyes at it before grinning.

On Teth, a blue modified Jedi Starfighter landed. Out from it came a hooded figure. He walked out, donned with a Phase I Clone Trooper chestplate, urban camo pants, a red sleeveless shirt, a necklace with a spent-bullet casing and black crystal. He was also armed with two lightsaber hilts and a couple of blasters and guns. He walked towards the dungeon and saw the claw and scorch marks all over the place. He removed his hood and sighed.

"Where's my Dragon?"

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, how did you like my new Chapter for 2018? I put a lot of thought and effort into this, so I hope you liked it. The character at the end was offered to me by **CT7567Rules** , so ask him for what his deal is. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, PM me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just keep it positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy New Years, everyone! See you soon!


	14. The Rhydonium Run

What's up, everyone? Having a good time so far in the Year of 2018? I hope you are. We have a whole year ahead of us, and I'm hoping none of us misses a second of it. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I have returned on January 8th, my Birthday, with a brand-new Chapter for one of my best Stories, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! I'm so glad to be back here, especially with all of the good reviews I've been receiving. Are you excited to be here as much as I am? I'm glad that you're even here to begin with. I would like to thank you all on this special day. That goes for **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Just a Crazy-Man, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and most importantly of all, the **Guest** Reviewers. Your support to me means a whole lot, so thank you for helping me to have come this far. First off, before I get to the Reviews, I just want to say that for Christmas, me and my family got a **Nintendo Switch** , and my Cousins got the **PlayStation** Game, **Star Wars Battlefront II**. Now, here are the reviews from **Carlos Jacob** and **Travis Middleton** , aka **The Mandalorian Terminator**. First off, we have **Travis Middleton** , also known as **The Mandalorian Terminator**. I can try to have something where Master Yoda tells everyone about the origins of the Darksaber like how it was done in **Rebels**. Maul learning from the Mandalorian Wars sounds good too. I can try to have Supreme Chancellor Palpatine visit Rhelasia. Now, for **Carlos Jacob**. I have not read any of those **Star Wars** Graphic Novels yet. I can try to have Jedi, Clone and Republic Instructors for Earth. Thank you for suggesting that to me. The Suicide Squad will be appearing after they first debuted in the very first Chapter of **Journey of the Knight** , I can promise you that. Barriss will have a boyfriend, don't worry. I'm not sure about the Empire having a war against Darkseid. I mean, they might obviously win, with the Death Star and all, so they might have a chance. I don't know about Master Yoda meeting all of those Sith Lords you mentioned. I can try to bring in more characters from **Star Wars FanFilms** , I just have to find them and see if they peak my interests. Also, thank you for the recent news. Now, with all the reviews out of the way, here is my brand-new Birthday Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, especially for this very day, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Rhydonium Run

 _Think smarter, not harder_.

 _ **A time of DARKNESS! With the rise of Darth Maul and his Legion of Doom leading the forces of the powerful Shadow Collective, drastic measures must be taken. An alliance to defeat the Shadow Collective is formed between the Republic and the Separatists, increasing the army and fleets needed to combat the forces of evil. While the Shadow Collective has faced more losses with the forge of this alliance, uneasiness still resides in the forged alliance. With the Shadow Collective now known to be seeking out resources to repair the Warship known as the RUINATION, everyone must be on high alert… and avoid inner conflicts**_.

On Coruscant, Admiral Tarkin stared down Sportsmaster, who was staring him down as well. Crusher Crock was without his mask, and wearing less weapons on him. Wilhuff Tarkin continued to stare him down as Artemis, Ahsoka and Jade Nguyen Crock watched everything happen inside of one of the suites near the Senate Building.

"So, are we going to the Weapons Market?" Jade asked.

"Quiet," Admiral Tarkin said as Paula kept an eye over them on a seat in between the two chairs he and Crusher were sitting in. "I'm in a vision beast battle of wits."

"So, it's a staring contest?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's not just a staring contest," Sportsmaster said. "It's a…" he started out until he noticed he was almost turning his head away from Tarkin. He gasped and turned back to him. "Nice try, Admiral," he remarked. "But nothing's going to make me turn away! Nothing!"

"Oh, good grief." Paula said with a sigh as she planted her face into her palm.

"It's a staring contest." Artemis drawled.

"Come on," Ahsoka said, getting Artemis and Jade away. "I'll bring you there."

"If there are any missions, I'll have to be absent from them," Paula called out. "I need to make sure these two can actually get along."

Anakin, Red Arrow and Lux waited outside for Ahsoka, Jade and Artemis to come out. Once they came out, Anakin used the Force to start up the speeder.

"Tarkin and Sportsmaster not coming?" Anakin asked.

"Mom took away all of their weapons." Jade said.

"Yeah, she's not giving any of them back until they learn to like each other." Artemis added on.

"Sounds like Paula," Lux mused. He turned to Red Arrow and Jade. "So, you two actually want to see the Coruscant Underworld?" He asked.

"A place that's nice on the surface, but grimy and dark underneath?" Jade asked. "Sounds like Gotham, but if there's a Weapons Market, I'm in."

"I've been using a normal bow and set of arrows since we got here," Red Arrow said. "If I'm going to help Artemis get an advantage over someone like Malcolm Merlyn, I'm going to need to step up my game."

"Well, there's a lot down there," Ahsoka said. "And a lot of competition for each weapon too, so you'd better get them before they get taken."

"All the better reason to get down there right away," Jade said as she took her seat inside of the Speeder. "By the way, any word from the Council about that dragon we found?"

"Nothing yet, but we should keep a vigilant eye out for more activity from the Shadow Collective," Anakin said, getting the Speeder ready. "We don't know when or where they'll strike next." He said before starting up the Speeder. As soon they took off, Anakin flew everyone down to the Coruscant Underworld.

On a newly-established base on Drazkel, Lady Shiva was at her desk in her quarters, looking at the Force Link. She tinkered around with it, using the Force to try and find out what it did. She noticed the blue gem on it and removed it, causing it to fall. Before it could hit the floor, she caught it with her toes and kicked it back up, some of her red toenail polish getting onto it. She wiped it off and licked it before inspecting the gem again.

"A focusing crystal?" Lady Shiva asked. "Like the one for my Shadow Saber?"

Lady Shiva placed her hand over it, feeling the Force flow through the focusing crystal. She continued to watch its blue color glow before clenching it with her fist. Using the suppressed Dark Side of the Force within her, she made the Focusing Crystal bleed into a red color. She placed it back onto the Force Link, causing it to turn pitch black. She placed it on her hand and inspected it some more. Suddenly, as she snapped her fingers, Force Lightning appeared. She gasped, preparing to panic, until she calmed herself down. As she did, the Lightning went away. She grinned before picking up a red crystal she had found from Teth as well. She lifted up part of her hair covering her forehead, revealing a yellow crystal on her forehead. She removed it and placed the red crystal in its place.

There was a knock on Lady Shiva's door. "Enter." She said.

The door opened, revealing Gar Saxon. "Lord Maul requests your presence," he said. "There is another mission we have."

"I'll be right there," Lady Shiva said, picking up her boots. She put them onto her feet before using the Force to grab her lightsaber hilts. "Thank you."

Aboard the _Ruination_ , Lady Shiva arrived. She looked around, seeing the rest of the Legion of Doom standing ready with Darth Maul waiting for her in a meditative stance in the middle of the room. She walked slowly towards him.

"I see you are recovering," Darth Maul said. "You did well to secure the ore from Coreign."

"With Padmé Amidala revealing herself as a Jedi, our operations have become more complicated," Lady Shiva said. "The _Ruination_ is nowhere close to being halfway repaired. We need something to help change the tide against the Allied Forces."

"Fortunately, I know just the thing," Darth Maul said as he got up. "There is a Ship over Abafar with a rare substance that I require," he explained. "You are to take Harley Quinn, Kinetica, Deathbolt and C-3PX there to take the Ship and take it to me. Dr. Ivo will take it from there."

"Yes, Lord Maul," Lady Shiva said before turning to see Harley Quinn, Kinetica, Deathbolt and C-3PX approach her. "Move out." She ordered.

Back on Coruscant, down in the Underworld, Anakin, Ahsoka, Lux and Artemis were showing Jade and Red Arrow around the Weapons Market. Blasters, blades and other assortments of weapons were being sold, with different people going to buy each one.

"Quite the selection of arsenal you've got here." Jade mused.

"How does the Republic allow this to happen?" Red Arrow asked.

"This is outside of Republic jurisdiction," Anakin explained. "Whatever weapons are down here once belonged to either the Republic or the Separatists, some even belonging to either the ORDER or the Shadow Collective too."

"Some Bounty Hunters come here to restock on weapons," Ahsoka explained before seeing Asajj Ventress pass by. "Let me guess," she said, getting Ventress's attention. "Armor plating?"

"And a new helmet too," Asajj Ventress replied back before seeing Jade and Red Arrow. "You must be some of the new recruits who came that me and the rest of the new Young Justice recruits have been hearing about."

"Ahsoka actually told me about you once," Jade said. "I hear you were formerly a Sith."

"A girl can change," Asajj Ventress said. "I'll be heading back to the _Equinox_ soon. Just need to find myself a better helmet." She said before walking off.

Ahsoka chuckled before coming over to a stand with lightsabers. "This is a new one," she said. "Let's check it out."

"Functioning lightsabers, come and get them!" The merchant called out to people passing by. "Thirty a piece! No charge!"

"What's this all about, Cal?" Ahsoka asked. "I thought you were selling blasters."

"Well, after what happened on Tython, I traveled there and collected the spoils of war," Cal replied. "Don't worry, I found these in ruined temples. Just gave them some polishing, and no one knows the difference!" He said with reassurance. "None of them came from any dead bodies. If the Martian were with you, she's scan my mind and confirm what I'm saying is true."

"Well, as far as I can tell, he's telling the truth," Anakin said. "I don't sense any lies from him."

"Okay," Jade said. She took out a sai, causing everyone to get back. "Got any short blade lightsabers? Like this one?"

"Yes, of course," Cal replied. He gestured to the side. "Blue on top, green below, yellow under, and red on the bottom," he said. "Take your pick."

"You have any money?" Artemis asked. "Because I'm not paying for what you get, like when we were kids."

"We were sent some before we came to the Expanded Universe," Jade replied, taking out some credits. She handed some to Cal and grabbed two silver hilts. She activated them, letting two green blades the size of her sai blades shine. "One of you is gonna have to give me lessons when we get back to the _Equinox_."

"There a place where I can get a better bow and set of arrows?" Red Arrow asked Cal.

"Try talking to Johan," Cal advised, pointing to where a male Mirialan was selling his goods. "Carries some good tools."

"Thanks." Red Arrow said, walking in the direction the Corellian was pointing to.

Ahsoka walked up, handing Cal a Walkman and some cassettes. "Good things from Earth, as always," she said. "Now, about the information you had for me?"

"Oh, yes," Cal said as Red Arrow tested out some stronger bows. "I got word from someone in the Guild about a shipment of Rhydonium being loaded into an old ORDER Freighter over Abafar," he whispered. "Says that a Vurk with the Gunslingers' Syndicate was getting them for the Shadow Collective."

"Is that so?" Ahsoka asked. She thought for a while as Anakin looked to her. After a while, she turned back to cal. "Thanks," she said. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Cal nodded as Ahsoka walked off. Anakin, Artemis and Lux followed her to where Red Arrow was just paying for the new bow he had found.

"What's Rhydonium?" Artemis asked.

"A highly explosive fuel," Ahsoka explained. "From what I've been told, it was once attempted to kill everyone at a conference with Republic officials."

"And here I though the Expanded Universe had no equivalent of 9/11," Artemis mused. She turned to Anakin. "Sounds like we've got a new mission on our hands."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "Get the rest of the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice ready," he ordered Ahsoka. "We need to get to Abafar before the Shadow Collective can use the Rhydonium."

"Kara's with Superman patrolling inhabited Planets for the Krayt Dragon, and Jaybo's working on a new project with help from Robin and Mister Terrific," Ahsoka said. "Aqualad and Aquaman are visiting Mon Cala to talk with King Lee-Char about our Alliance with the Separatists, and the rest of the League is trying to help in the search for the Krayt Dragon," she explained. "Only Miss Martian, Superboy, Batgirl and Beast Boy are available."

"That's good," Anakin stated. "Aqualad couldn't stand the heat of Abafar, and we'll need Beast Boy to help scout ahead of what we have. Plus, a mission with highly explosive contents sounds like something we'd need a team of ten people to do anyway."

"Besides, Katooni and Barriss are at the Temple with Serra and Saw," Ahsoka said. "Best Master Luminara look after Barriss and Katooni keep training."

"I'll contact M'gann and let her know what we need to do," Lux said. "We can't risk another Rhydonium Incident."

Back at the Senate Suite, Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster were still in the middle of their staring contest. Paula was doing chin-ups in her wheelchair while still watching the two glare at each other.

"How long have we been doing this?" Admiral Tarkin asked.

"No idea, but I'm not checking my watch to find out," Sportsmaster said. He grumbled angrily. "Why did we let Paula choose our bonding activity?"

"Because she has more authority than you do," Admiral Tarkin replied. "And I don't see exactly how this is supposed to help us bond, if that's even possible to do with a man who left his wife."

"If you want to try something else, that's fine with me, just as long as I oversee it," Paula called out, causing both Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster to eye her without turning their heads away from each other. "Reached one-hundred!" She exclaimed.

"Fine," Admiral Tarkin said. "We'll do an activity of my choosing."

"Something we can actually agree on," Sportsmaster said. "We turn away on three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster both turned away at the exact same time. Paula rolled her eyes at them before they turned back around.

"Nice job," Paula complimented. "Now… one of you help me get down."

"Set up your activity," Sportsmaster said to Admiral Tarkin. "I'll get her down."

"Doesn't she have the enhanced wheelchair armor from Mandalore?" Admiral Tarkin asked.

"Yes, I do, but it still hurts whenever I jump down," Paula replied. "Get me down, now!"

Admiral Tarkin sighed as Crusher smirked. The two walked to do their respective duties, Sportsmaster getting Paula down while Admiral Tarkin went to set up the next activity.

"Has anyone seen my Speeder?" Admiral Tarkin asked.

Meanwhile, the Martian Bioship flew out of Hyperspace, making its way to the Cargo Ship hovering over the desolate Planet of Abafar.

"Here we are," Ahsoka said. "Thanks to the coordinates from Colonel Gascon, we were able to get through to Abafar without getting caught in the asteroid field."

"So, this Rhydonium," Miss Martian said to Anakin. "It can create the biggest explosion ever?"

"Its fuel can be used as either a weapon or as a way to increase the efficiency of any Ship," Anakin explained. "We can't fire on that Ship without bringing harm to the Planet and everything around it."

"So what are we gonna do?" Beast Boy asked. "There has to be a way to stop this Ship to prevent the Shadow Collective from getting it."

"Well, we could take it," Lux suggested. "Rhydonium doesn't set off through Hyperspace, so we could take control of the Ship and bring it somewhere safe to fire our torpedoes at it."

"I'm no genius here, but there could also be some precious cargo aboard," Jade pointed out. "This Ship is for the Shadow Collective, readied by a crime organization in league with them, so they must have some stuff onboard that could be valuable to us."

"Jade's right," Ahsoka said. "We need to board the Ship and commandeer it, but we'll need the Bioship on standby to pick us up."

"I see a Hangar Bay," Miss Martian said. "We'll set the Bioship there and take control of the Ship. From there, we'll take back whatever the Gunslingers' Syndicate has stolen, and bring it back to Coruscant."

"Okay, we have our plan," Anakin said. "Take us there, M'gann."

Miss Martian nodded. "Landing the Bioship now." She said, flying it towards the Cargo Ship's Hangar Bay.

Just then, from out of Hyperspace, a Mandalorian Fighter flew over. Lady Shiva piloted it, with Harley Quinn, Kinetica, Deathbolt and C-3PX behind her, all prepped and ready to fight.

"There's the Ship," Apurna said as she and Bina looked out. "All full of Rhydonium, ready for us to take to Lord Maul."

"A whole lot of overkill, if ya ask me," Harley Quinn remarked, causing everyone to turn to her with their eyebrows raised and incredulous looks of disbelief on their faces. "Can't Maul get another fuel that won't blow up on us? Am I the only one asking the hard-hitting questions here?"

"When we bring this back to Drazkel, OceanMaster and Ivo can synthesize it, make it so that it won't be so combustible against us. With this, the _Ruination_ will be able to destroy multiple ships with only one shot, and it won't even be firing the Fusion Cannons."

"Wait," C-3PX said, adjusting his reticle eye at the Cargo Ship. "I'm picking up a part-organic reading aboard the Ship."

"The Young Justice is here," Lady Shiva said. "Prepare to board, but do not fire a single shot, or else the Rhydonium will go off."

On the old ORDER Freighter, Ahsoka and Anakin led the Young Justice, Cheshire and Red Arrow through the halls. Beast Boy flew ahead as a dragonfly, scouting the areas ahead for any signs of enemies. As Ahsoka and the Young Justice waited behind a corner, Beast Boy flew back to them.

"What's it like up there?" Batgirl asked.

"So far, nothing," Beast Boy said. "There's no crew on board. It's an empty ship, just the Rhydonium Canisters and cargo crates."

"They must have preset coordinates for wherever the _Ruination_ and the rest of the Shadow Collective is stationed," Connor said. "Let's see where it's headed."

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Anakin said. "These guys are smart. They wouldn't leave this Ship unprotected if just anyone got on here."

"Everyone, Stealth Mode," Ahsoka ordered, tapping her belt, causing it to become darker. "If there were any enemies Garfield missed, we have to be ready to take them on."

"Wait," Superboy said, placing his hand to his ear. "Someone's coming."

"Get ready." Ahsoka ordered as everyone hid behind the corner again.

"So, apparently, on Earth, there's only one man who's orange." A voice said.

"If there's an orange man, do you think those stories about a Doctor who travels in a box?" Another voice asked.

"Wow," Batgirl whispered as she took out some small balls. "So inaccurate."

Batgirl rolled the balls away, allowing Ahsoka to use the Force to move them towards the two guards. Smoke went off, causing them to cough, before Jade and Artemis leapt in. The two guards grunted and groaned from every hit they took before the sisters came out, dragging the unconscious bodies of an Ithorian and a Silurian.

"Nice work," Ahsoka said before she found a closet. She used the Force to lift the two into it before closing it. "Were those all of them?"

"Think so," Jade replied. "Didn't see any others."

"Let's get to the Bridge," Anakin said before looking to Beast Boy. "Do a search for the Rhydonium," he ordered. "If the DarkSiders get their hands on it, we'll need to make sure it falls out of their hands."

"Take this," Lux said, handing Beast Boy his hybrid lightsaber weapon. "If the Legion comes onboard, you'll need both a lightsaber _and_ a blaster to take them on."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said. "Great to be working with you again, Lux." He said before flying away as a pigeon.

Artemis pressed the side of her head, causing her faceplate to cover her face. "Let's get a move on," she said. "We've been inside of ORDER Freighters before, so we'll lead the way."

"Lead the way." Batgirl said.

Ahsoka nodded before she, Anakin, Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy and Lux led the way for Batgirl, Cheshire and Red Arrow.

Back on Coruscant, Paula watched as Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster came into a room. It had nothing but squares all over the place, as well as a couple of rising platforms. The Admiral pressed a button on his wrist, turning the place into the environment of Lola Sayu.

"Are you actually suggesting we do a training course?" Sportsmaster asked. He let out a scoff. "I hope you realize that they don't call me Sportsmaster for nothing."

"This 'Training Course' uses data from the Separatist Project known as The Box," Admiral Tarkin explained. "Provided to us by Obi-Wan Kenobi and modified by Robin and Drol, this will recreate any past battle scenario in the event where we battle any enemies without the aid of a Jedi," he remarked. "And from what I've heard, you've had the _most_ trouble against insurmountable odds."

"Fine, so maybe I do," Crusher Crock hesitantly admitted. "But from what I heard about the Battle of Lola Sayu, only Battle Droids fought against the Republic Forces trying to escape. This might shatter the Alliance we've worked hard to forge together."

"I've adjusted it to have us face tougher opponents," Admiral Tarkin said before several Death Watch Devils flew down. "We will be fighting projections of the Shadow Collective." 

"What?!" Sportsmaster exclaimed. "What weapons do we have?!"

"Any around us!" Admiral Tarkin replied, showing Sportsmaster the weapons of Clone Troopers, Even Piell and Battle Droids. "Use your surroundings! This is how Officers train in the Republic Army!" he exclaimed before picking up a blaster. He started to fire onto several Death Watch Devils. He picked up another and fired onto more of them.

Sportsmaster looked around. Seven Death Watch Devils flew around him and fired, but he picked up a metal plate from a fallen ship and used it as a shield. He picked up an arm from a Battle Droid afterwards and hit a Death Watch Devil, causing him to fall. However, another Death Watch Devil broke the arm he was using, forcing him to pick up Even Piell's lightsaber. He activated it and slashed at more of the Death Watch Devils before getting the arm of a Super Battle Droid. He fired on the rest of the Death Watch Devils around him while Admiral Tarkin shot down more.

"This just might work _after_ all…" Paula said.

All of a sudden, as Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster finished off the Death Watch Devils on the ground, a swarm of them flew in from above. Paula, Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster looked up in horror as a blood moon set over the Planet of Lola Sayu, with even more and more coming. Even the ones they had already defeated arose and armed themselves until the entire army surrounded them.

Admiral Tarkin quickly pressed a button on his wrist, causing the Death Watch Devils to disappear, as well as the setting of Lola Sayu around them.

"What happened?" Crusher asked. He turned to Admiral Tarkin angrily. "Were you _trying_ to get us killed?"

"Something in the system malfunctioned," a technician said as he walked in. "Seems that Robin installed a rush attack setting for real life scenarios when fighting armies."

" _This_ is why I don't like the Boy Wonder!" Sportsmaster exclaimed. "That's it! We're doing things _my_ way now!"

Admiral Tarkin growled softly. He was about to give Sportsmaster a piece of his mind until Paula walked up to him.

"Remember, I want you two to bond," Paula said. "No fighting each other. Besides, you were doing great back there."

"Thank you," Admiral Tarkin said, feeling much better. "That helps a lot."

"Hey! Tarkin!" Sportsmaster called out. "Hope you have a good aim!"

Admiral Tarkin gulped. Paula noticed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck," Paula whispered to Admiral Tarkin. "No offense, but you'll need it."

Back over Abafar, Ahsoka, Anakin, the Young Justice, Jade and Red Arrow were checking out the Bridge. As soon as she made sure the coast was clear, she motioned her hand to the left, prompting Batgirl to go to the controls there. The Togruta Jedi Knight motioned her other hand to her right, getting Lux to check out the other terminal before Anakin, Superboy and Cheshire followed her to the main controls while Artemis and Red Arrow stood guard at the entrance, both aiming arrows at the door in case any enemies came through.

"This is an old ORDER Freighter, so we should be able to find the necessary stuff here before Sylas reformed it," Ahsoka said as she looked through the cargo manifest. "Blasters, crystals, sabers, you name it."

"This Freighter must have crashed on Abafar before the ORDER was reformed," Anakin mused. "I'm guessing Gemini or Maul killed whoever was on this Ship before the Shadow Collective got it running again."

"They must have," Connor said. "Why else would they leave all the cargo here?"

"Hey, guys?" Barbara said. Everyone turned to her. "I just checked the coordinates set on here, and past recordings of previous transmissions," she said. "Aside from hearing Sylas and Sonia, the rest of the transmissions show no indication of where the _Ruination_ might be."

"Any clue as to where this Ship is headed?" Beast Boy asked through the Comms as he hid behind some crates in the cargo hold.

"Only coordinates set are Earth, Coruscant and Malachor," Batgirl replied. "None of them seem like any probable place for Darth Maul and the _Ruination_ to be stationed."

"I mean, we'd notice if any of our enemies were stationed on Coruscant, wouldn't we?" Miss Martian asked. "Not like there's a base there we don't know about."

"Other locations on here are Serenno, Mustafar and some place called Drazkel," Batgirl added on. "But from what I've heard about the last one, it's Pyke territory."

"And as far as we know, the Pyke Syndicate is aligned with Darth Maul and the Shadow Collective," Ahsoka said. She plugged a device from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet into the terminal. "I'm downloading the locations that were recently set," she said before turning to Batgirl. "Do the same for s backup."

"Got it," Batgirl said as she plugged a flash drive into the terminal she was at. "How are things looking there, Beast Boy?" She asked.

Beast Boy continued to fly around as a mosquito before hiding behind a metal canvas. He turned back into himself and placed his hand to his ear. "So far, no sign of any more enemies," he said before hearing some footsteps. "Strike that. We have company," he whispered as he took out the hybrid lightsaber weapon Lux gave him. "Going on silent." He whispered more quietly before changing into a chameleon. He blended his color in with the walls and crawled onto them, getting a vantage point on who was in the ORDER Freighter.

Lady Shiva led Harley Quinn, Bina and Apurna Churney, Deathbolt and C-3PX into the hull of the ORDER Freighter. Beast Boy crawled more carefully towards them as they looked around.

"The Young Justice is here," Beast Boy said. "I can sense their presence."

"You said that Boy Wonder never showed up while you was on Teth," Harley Quinn said as Beast Boy continued to crawl on the wall. "He too chicken to show up?"

"Just shut up," Deathbolt said. He turned his attention to the Churney Sisters. "Get ready to fuse."

"Hey, if we were Firestorm, this Ship and all of us would already be dead." Bina spat.

"3PX, do you pick up anything on your scanners?" Lady Shiva asked.

Beast Boy gulped and started to scamper away as C-3PX scanned around the room. His eyes lit up as his head spun around.

"Scans pick up nothing so far," C-3PX said before his eyes beeped upon seeing Beast Boy in his chameleon form. "Wait!" He exclaimed, reaching for his rifle. "There's a fly on the wall." He said before shooting to where Beast Boy was hiding.

Beast Boy remained as a chameleon and quickly ran from each blast sent at him by C-3PX. He blended in with each colored surface he crawled on before landing on the ground, where he continued to shoot.

"The Atom?" Bina asked.

"Beast Boy." Lady Shiva said. She held out her hand, levitating Garfield Logan into the air.

Beast Boy felt the Force grab him. He tried to change shape, but Lady Shiva prevented him from doing so. She used the Force on him even more to make him de-camouflage before he turned into a giraffe, swatting his neck at her and the Legion of Doom.

"Garfield, what a delight," Apurna said sadistically. "Did you think this through?"

"Five of us and one of you," Deathbolt said as his eyes started to light up. "What are you going to do now?"

"Watch me." Beast Boy quipped. He activated his lightsaber and stepped aside, revealing a can of Rhydonium Fuel behind him.

"Don't fire!" Lady Shiva ordered. She stepped forward and activated the Shadow Saber. "If anything hits those canisters, we all die!"

"Something we're willing to do so Maul doesn't get his hands on these," Beast Boy remarked before deactivating his blade and aiming his blaster at the canister. "Hands behind your heads, now!" He ordered.

Everyone stood ready to fight, but Lady Shiva ran at Beast Boy. He gasped and activated his blue blade again, locking blades with the Shadow Saber.

"You've been waiting to say that to anyone, haven't you?" Lady Shiva asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Beast Boy replied. He deactivated his lightsaber, causing Lady Shiva to almost fall into the Rhydonium tank. She almost hit it, but she used the Force to stop herself. She got back up and turned around, seeing Beast Boy shooting stun blasts at the rest of the Legion.

However, Bina and Apurna clasped hands, turning into Kinetica. They fired at Beast Boy, slamming him into a wall. Lady Shiva tried to slash at him, but he turned into a dog and ran under Kinetica, biting on her leg. She grunted and fell over, giving him the chance to run away. Lady Shiva growled and shot a blast of Force Lightning towards Beast Boy. He barely managed to avoid it as he ran around the corner.

"After him!" Lady Shiva ordered. "We'll kill the Young Justice once and for all!"

"Guys? Lady Shiva is here with some of the Legion," Beast Boy reported as he ran to the Bridge. "And did any of you forget to mention that she can use _Lightning?!_ " he yelled, avoiding a blast from Deathbolt behind him.

"Since when can Lady Shiva use Sith Lightning?" Miss Martian asked.

"I've fought that lady a dozen times, and she has _never_ used Lightning on me." Cheshire said.

"She must have gained a new power from the last time we fought her," Ahsoka said. "A lot has changed with the Shadow Collective about every time we see them."

"I'm headed to the Bridge!" Beast Boy called out as he evaded several throwing knives from Harley Quinn. "Get ready!" he yelled before transforming into a cheetah. He kicked Harley with his back legs before running quickly towards the Bridge.

"I can't believe Lady Shiva is almost on the same level as Gemini Rouge," Anakin said. "You think she'll get on the same level as her?"

"Why don't you ask her when she gets here?!" Red Arrow called out.

Beast Boy ran into the Bridge. As soon as he closed the door, he slashed the controls.

"Hey, guys!" Beast Boy called out. "They're here!"

Everyone got into battle positions to take on Lady Shiva and the Legion. Ahsoka and Batgirl pulled out their drives and joined the rest of the Young Justice before the door came flying off. Anakin, Ahsoka and Miss Martian all slashed apart the door before Lady Shiva entered, followed by Harley Quinn, Kinetica, C-3PX and Deathbolt.

"Welcome." Anakin said.

"Finally!" Lady Shiva exclaimed. She let out a childish giggle before placing the Shadow Saber in her left hand. She used the Force to call her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber into her right hand and activated it, spinning it around. "Let's get this party started."

"This Rhydonium… you must want it a lot." Cheshire said.

"Quite right, my student," Lady Shiva said. "But I see what you're trying to do," she remarked. "Hate to break it to you, but I don't monologue like anyone else you've fought before." She said as she spun around her Double-Bladed Lightsaber one more time before placing her saber staff behind her back.

"Whatever you and Maul have in mind for the Rhydonium, let it be a bomb or simple fuel, you're not getting it." Ahsoka snapped.

"We'll see, Tano," Lady Shiva remarked as she aimed both of her lightsabers forward. "We… shall… see."

Everyone stood ready before Lady Shiva tossed her Double-Bladed Lightsaber at them. They all dodged to the side before she caught her lightsaber. She leapt down at Ahsoka, slamming her blades onto her. However, Ahsoka took out the Xiphon and used both of her lightsabers to block Lady Shiva before the rest of the Legion of Doom charged at the rest of the Young Justice.

Back on Coruscant, Sportsmaster was in a Gunship, armed with several throwing spears. Admiral Tarkin and Paula stood behind him, all three watching several winged creatures flying in the distance.

"I'm an expert with a javelin, and a good shot," Sportsmaster said. "I've taken down a lot of my prey with nothing but my sportsmanship and survival skills."

"Oh, not this again." Paula complained as she pinched her temples.

"I took down a flock of vultures and hyenas, wrestled sharks and even took on Vandal Savage to get into the Light," Sportsmaster bragged as Admiral Tarkin rolled his eyes. He suddenly noticed something and walked up next to Sportsmaster to take a better look at what they were going after while he was still talking. "If you want to get my respect, you'll have to—"

"Shut up," Admiral Tarkin said, causing Crusher to raise an eyebrow as he turned to him. "What are we after?"

"First off, _I_ tell _you_ to shut up," Sportsmaster remarked. "Second, we're hunting some winged creatures I spotted on the way to your simulation course. And I have better aim than you at hunting, so this would have been _my_ specialty."

"Did they seem big from a distance?" Admiral Tarkin asked as Paula wheeled herself forward.

"Yeah, like eagles," Sportsmaster replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Those are Steelpeckers!" Admiral Tarkin exclaimed as the flying creatures came forward. They resembled vultures, only with red eyes and black metallic wings. "They migrate from Jakku to other Planets every season!"

"Good," Sportsmaster said. "A challenge. I've been waiting to kill some birds."

"They eat metal," Admiral Tarkin said, causing Sportsmaster and Paula to turn to him in surprise. "Everything on this Planet is metal!"

"Including all our Droids and Ships!" Paula exclaimed. "If they take apart the fleet…"

"We'll be defenseless against the Shadow Collective!" Sportsmaster exclaimed with realization. "What do we do?"

"We get them away from here, possibly to a Planet where they can do no harm," Admiral Tarkin said. "But first… did they spot the Ship first?"

All of a sudden, as if on cue, there was a tapping sound coming from the top of the ship. Paula quickly formed her armor and looked up, seeing one of the Steelpeckers pecking on the Ship. She let out a shriek, causing Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster to take out their respective weapons to protect her.

"Oddball, get us out of here!" Paula called out.

"On it!" Oddball called out. He steered the controls back to the Senate Building.

"Keep them off of us!" Admiral Tarkin ordered. "Hurry!"

The Gunship that Paula, Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster were on flew back to the City, where several of the Steelpeckers followed after them. Oddball aimed a turret at the Steelpeckers, as did Admiral Tarkin with his own blaster. The two fired at the large birds, scattering them enough to distract them so that the Republic Forces could get away to make a plan.

Over Abafar on the ORDER Freighter, Ahsoka, Anakin and the Young Justice were still battling against Lady Shiva and the Legion of Doom. The Togruta Jedi Knight backflipped away from one of Lady Shiva's Vaapad swings before countering back at her with Soresu. Lady Shiva used both her lightsabers to parry off her attacks, deactivating one of the red blades of her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. The two stared each other down before Anakin attacked her from the side. Lady Shiva immediately reactivated her second blade and spun around her Double-Bladed Lightsaber, using her three blades to fend off against both Anakin and Ahsoka.

"You won't take this Ship!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"You will try, my friends." Lady Shiva spat before kicking Ahsoka and Anakin away from her.

C-3PX shot at Artemis and Red Arrow with his rifle, the two shooting back with their new arrows. Lux started to fire on him as well, forcing him back. He dodged the way of the blasts once again and put his rifle away. As he continued to evade the shots sent at him, he took out two pistols and fired back at them.

"Why couldn't Anakin have programmed Threepio to do this?" Artemis complained. She took out her longbow and fired arrows at C-3PX once again as she leapt over the terminal she was hiding behind. She fired arrows down onto him, but he fired back faster.

Red Arrow and Lux came out from their own hiding places, firing back at the Protocol Assassin Droid. C-3PX eventually shot at Artemis's Bow, but she separated both halves of them and formed her twin broadswords. She spun them around, using one of them to deflect some shots while charging towards him for an attack using the other.

Miss Martian flew into the air, slashing at Kinetica as she flew back at her. She managed to spin out of the way, evading blasts from her until she reactivated her Crossguard Lightsaber. Kinetica formed an energy shield in front of her, blocking the three blades before they were forced out of the room and were sent tumbling onto the ground. The two got up, preparing to attack again, until they noticed a tank of Rhydonium Fuel about to fall over.

"Hold on. Time out," M'gann said, deactivating her lightsaber while Kinetica put out the lot energy in her hands. The Martian Jedi walked over to the canister and put it upright again. The two sighed with relief and looked back to each other, getting to a safe distance from the fuel canisters. As soon as they were far away enough, Miss Martian activated her lightsaber again while Kinetica lit her hands up. "Time in!" She yelled, prompting the two to resume their battle.

Connor and Deathbolt fired lasers at each other from their eyes, both blasts hitting each other, causing the two to be thrown backwards. As they got up, Beast Boy ran in as a ram, knocking Deathbolt away. Deathbolt regained himself quickly, just as Superboy threw a punch at him. Deathbolt grunted as he staggered backwards, feeling the blunt of the attack. As Connor was about to throw another punch, he punched back, the two pounding fists against one another. They backflipped away from each other before Beast Boy sent a punch at him while morphed as a gorilla.

"Kid, you know I hate monkeys," Superboy said. "But one day, you just might change my opinion of them."

Beast Boy morphed back into himself. "Sorry, I forget sometimes," he apologized. "Let's get him!"

Deathbolt readied himself for another blast, which in turn made Superboy do the same. They shot at each other once again, this time their laser vision blasts colliding with each other in midair before the three were sent flying backwards.

Cheshire used her normal sais to slash at Harley Quinn. Harley spun around from each attack, even managing to force one of Jade's defensive blades down. Batgirl ran in and tossed two batarangs at her, forcing the partner of the Joker backwards. Harley used her acrobatic skills to jump onto the walls, allowing her to send her throwing knives at the two.

Jade used her katana to slash some of the throwing knives to the side while Batgirl tossed some of her batarangs at them to knock them out of the air. She tossed another one to the side, which curved to knock three more knives out of Harley's hands.

"See you haven't lost your touch, Harley," Batgirl remarked. "But your aim seems to be getting rusty."

"Oh, I ain't done with you yet!" Harley exclaimed, getting more throwing knives ready.

"For a circus freak, you're not so bad." Cheshire mused.

"Nice try!" Harley Quinn remarked. "But to me… 'Circus Freak' is a compliment!" She yelled before throwing the knives at Barbara and Jade.

Batgirl and Cheshire leapt to the sides, avoiding the throwing knives. Jade took out some shurikens and tossed them back at Harley while Batgirl tossed forth more batarangs. A throwing knife scarred the two on the cheek before a batarang cut off some of Harley's hair while a shuriken scarred her on the cheek as well.

"I take it back," Batgirl said. "Her aim's still on point."

Anakin slashed at Lady Shiva's red blade, forcing her to spin around her crimson blades for defense. Anakin backed away from the spinning lightsaber blades before Ahsoka slashed at her with Ataru. Lady Shiva focused her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber at Anakin while using her Shadow Saber against Ahsoka's lightsaber and the Xiphon, using Niman and Vaapad.

"Give it up, Shiva," Anakin said, managing to slash at her and stop the red blades from spinning more. "You can't hold us off forever."

"We shall see." Lady Shiva spat, deactivating her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. She swept her leg under Ahsoka, felling her to the ground before cartwheeling backwards.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked to each other before turning back to Lady Shiva, holding their lightsabers at her.

Lady Shiva grinned and sent Sith Lightning towards Anakin and Ahsoka. The two gasped and held their lightsabers up, absorbing the unexpected lightning attack. They pressed on, trying to send some of it back at her, but she tossed her scabbard at them, causing them to leap out of the way of its path before it came back to her, attaching itself to the end of her Shadow Saber hilt. She ceased her Sith Lightning attack and formed her Shadow Saber Naginata while activating her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber again, now armed with two saber staffs.

"Okay, she really does have lightning powers now." Ahsoka mused.

"You have no idea who you're up against." Lady Shiva spat. She jabbed forward with her Shadow Saber Naginata, pushing Ahsoka back before tossing her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber at Anakin, forcing him to send it to the side.

As Anakin ran to help Ahsoka up, Lady Shiva caught her lightsaber and leapt back, propelling herself backwards into the air.

"Is it me, or did she just helicopter her way out?" Ahsoka asked.

Lady Shiva deactivated her spinning blades and used the Force to fly at Ahsoka and Anakin, her Shadow Saber aimed outwards at them.

"Heads up!" Anakin called out, holding his lightsaber up to block the blades.

Ahsoka sent a blast of light towards Lady Shiva, but she landed and sent a blast of Sith Lightning back at her. The two were sent backwards, Shiva into a wall while Ahsoka was tossed towards the controls.

Suddenly, the Hyperdrive came online. Everyone looked around as the stars in front of the Freighter passed.

"Um… where are we going?" Harley Quinn asked.

"Coordinates set to…" Barbara said as she checked the Nav Computer. "Canto Bight!"

The ORDER Freighter took off into Hyperspace, rocketing everyone out of the Bridge and into the Hallway. They all yelled and groaned as they fell through the halls, each making their way into the Hangar Bay.

The two guards that Artemis and Cheshire knocked out fell out from the closet they were put in. They tried to gain some footing, but Deathbolt and Batgirl fell on them, causing them to fall towards the Hangar Bay as well.

On Coruscant, Admiral Tarkin, Paula and Sportsmaster stood with several Clone Troopers at the Senate Building. With them were Bera Kazan, Zett Jukassa and Jax. Captain Rex used his binoculars to get a closer look at the incoming Steelpeckers approaching.

"How many do you count, Captain?" Admiral Tarkin asked.

"Too many." Captain Rex replied.

"These things could take apart half the city if we don't stop them!" Bera said as she aimed a blaster while looking to the rest of the Expanded Young Justice members helping to her everyone ready.

"Whose smart idea was it to try and hunt Steelpeckers?" Captain Rex asked.

"Mine."

"His."

Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster's eyes both widened at what they simultaneously just said. They turned to each other and chuckled.

"Well, how did Coruscant manage to avoid the last Steelpecker migration?" Paula asked, trying to get her mind away from the awkward moment.

"Last year, while General Tano and Senator Amidala were going for flight training, we lured them into the Underworld, and had the Flame Troopers burn them," Captain Rex explained. "But when the Senate passed a bill that prohibited us from killing any animals migrating through Coruscant, we just let them pass."

"Very true, very true," Admiral Tarkin said. "The last time the Steelpeckers migrated past Coruscant, no one disturbed them."

"But if we can't kill them, what do we do?" Paula asked.

Sportsmaster cleared his throat. "Tarkin, do you remember the simulation?" He asked.

"The one where the whole Shadow Collective Army came at us?" Admiral Tarkin asked, getting a nod from Crusher Crock. "What about it?"

"What if we do something similar to that?" Sportsmaster suggested. "Only we attack enough to lure them all, and then bring them to a Planet where they can do no harm?"

"Good idea," Admiral Tarkin replied. "Of course, we'd also have to capture them in order to take them to such a Planet."

"If you have any cages, I can lure them in," Sportsmaster said. "Then you can set a course to a Planet where they can't attack anyone."

"It takes a lot of stamina to outrun those Steelpeckers," Admiral Tarkin said. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," Sportsmaster said before looking to an empty Cargo Ship. "Just get that Ship ready, and a cage for the birds to fly in," he said. "When the Steelpeckers arrive, get ready."

"Good luck." Paula said.

"Thank you." Crusher replied.

The Steelpeckers screeched through the air. Everyone looked up as they started to fly down towards the city, but Sportsmaster tossed some metal bolas towards them. The Steelpeckers turned and saw Sportsmaster standing with more bolas in his hands.

Sportsmaster tossed more metal bolas towards the Steelpeckers, causing them to fly down towards him. He grinned and turned around, running towards the Shuttle, where the Clone Troopers were waiting with the Cage. He continued to run from them until one of the Steelpeckers swooped down and hit him with his wing.

"Lawrence!" Paula exclaimed.

"Come on… get up…" Admiral Tarkin said.

Crusher tried to get up, but a Steelpecker started to peck at his armor. He tried to get it to back away, but the rest of the Steelpeckers flew down. However, a blast was suddenly shot at their feet.

Sportsmaster and the Steelpeckers turned to see Admiral Tarkin walking towards them with his blaster out. He continued to shoot at their feet, forcing them away from Crusher Crock before eventually shooting several rounds to force them back even further.

"Nice aim." Sportsmaster complimented.

"Nice running," Admiral Tarkin complimented back, holding his hand out to Sportsmaster. Crusher accepted it as Wilhuff Tarkin helped him back up. "Think you can run?"

"Let's get to the Ship and find out." Sportsmaster replied.

Admiral Tarkin nodded before he and Sportsmaster both ran from the Steelpeckers. They flew towards them faster than before as Admiral Tarkin and Crusher Crock ran towards the Ship. Admiral Tarkin turned around and shot at them some more to slow them down before they ran right in front of the cage. The two of them waited for the Steelpeckers to fly towards them again.

"Now!" Admiral Tarkin exclaimed.

Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster ran to the side, where Paula waited for the Steelpeckers to arrive. She former her Bō Staff and slammed each of the Steelpeckers inside of the cage. As soon as they all got inside, Zett used the Force to close it while Admiral Tarkin scrambled inside of the cockpit. He inputted some coordinates and ran out as the Cargo Ship flew up. As soon as it was in space, it took off into Hyperspace.

"Yes!" Hotshot exclaimed.

The Clone Troopers cheered at their victory. Sportsmaster jumped up and let out an excited laugh while Admiral Tarkin applauded. Paula walked up to them and placed her arms around both of their shoulders.

"Looks like you two finally bonded… I hope." Paula said.

"Well, I would have died had it not been for Tarkin here." Crusher said.

"A lot of people have been able to outrun Steelpeckers before, but I think you just beat their record." Admiral Tarkin admitted.

"I was beginning to think you were just a high class idiot," Sportsmaster admitted as well. "Who knew that you were not only the best Admiral in the Republic Army, but also an athletic soul?!"

"Well, your aim was certainly out of this world!" Admiral Tarkin exclaimed, getting both him and Sportsmaster to laugh. The two walked away, with Paula right behind them. "Are you familiar with Podracing?"

"Heard of it from a postcard," Sportsmaster said. "What do you know about football?"

"Wait," Paula said as she stopped walking. She slowly formed her wheelchair and sat down while she continued to think. "Where was the Cargo Ship headed?"

Back on the ORDER Freighter, Ahsoka and the Young Justice got back up. They looked around the Hangar Bay, seeing Hyperspace outside of the windows while several crates had been knocked over. Lady Shiva and the Legion of Doom had also recovered just in time to see what was done.

"What a doozy!" Harley Quinn said as she felt her head. "Anyone get the number of that bus?"

"Everything hurts," Beast Boy said as he placed his hand over his eyes. "I can see through my hand," he said. He removed his hand and put it back over his eyes. "Why is this happening?"

"Hyperspace Disorientation," Anakin replied. "Happens if we make the jump by surprise."

"I forgot how big the Hangars on these Freighters are," Ahsoka said as she looked around. "Are we there yet?"

"We get there when we get there!" One of the guards exclaimed. "Wait," he said, looking around to see everyone looking at him and the other guard, with Lady Shiva walking towards them. "What just happened?"

"You had one job! _One!_ Job!" Lady Shiva reprimanded. She activated her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber and cut the two guards in half. She panted and activated the Shadow Saber as well before aiming her two lightsabers at the Young Justice. "Now… where were we?"

Ahsoka activated her lightsabers. "Get ready."

"Wait," Ahsoka," Anakin said. "We know what this Ship is carrying."

"Yeah? So?" Ahsoka asked.

"The last time I came across Rhydonium, it was used as a bomb," Anakin whispered. "If we can use it against the DarkSiders…"

"Stop whispering," Lady Shiva spat. "Surrender, now!"

Ahsoka grinned. She turned back to Lady Shiva and deactivated her lightsabers. "Surrender?" She asked. She dropped both her main lightsaber hilt and the Xiphon, the weapon of Sonia being the only one to land on her belt, while her main hilt fell to her left foot. "You mean…" she started out before the lightsaber activated. She caught it, slashing upwards diagonally before saying, "Run."

Everyone looked to Ahsoka as she slashed downwards before spinning around. She formed a SokaTan Trinity Symbol and sent it towards some of the Rhydonium Canisters, causing them to light up.

"You're mad!" Lady Shiva exclaimed.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I weren't, this probably wouldn't have worked," Ahsoka quipped before turning back to the rest of the Young Justice. "Let's move!"

The ORDER Freighter came out of Hyperspace, over Canto Bight. The Bioship quickly took off, making its way away from the Planet, just as a Cargo Ship came out and flew down to the surface.

"We have to get out of here!" Deathbolt exclaimed.

Lady Shiva growled and used the Force to pull three untouched Rhydonium Canisters towards her Mandalorian Fighter. "Fall back, quickly!" She ordered.

The Mandalorian Fighter flew out of the ORDER Freighter. All three Ships cleared the area before the Rhydonium exploded, detonating and creating an explosion that everyone down on Canto Bight could see.

Even the Bioship and the Mandalorian Fighter, already having made the Jump to Lightspeed before the explosion went off, felt the vibrations, and shook.

"Whoa!" Red Arrow exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Miss Martian called out as she flew the Bioship even faster back to Coruscant.

The Bioship came out of Hyperspace, now over Coruscant. A small bit of the Rhydonium explosion came out from behind them.

"That… that was close." Anakin said.

"That was some good advice, Master," Ahsoka said as she looked back to Anakin Skywalker with a smile on her face. "Guess I still have a lot to learn."

"You're worthy of the title of a Jedi Knight, Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Just remember, when it comes down to decisions like those, you decide the way to win. Not everything has to boil down to a fight."

Ahsoka smiled. Lux walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"Not to mention, we got our hands on some of the ORDER Supplies before we destroyed the Ship." Lux added on.

"I may not have been there to see you get knighted, but I'd say you definitely earned it." Batgirl complimented.

Ahsoka blushed. "Thank you, all of you," she said. "Right now, out of all the locations we got from the flight log, we need to make sure the Republic and Separatists check all of them out," she said. "With any luck, we'll find where Darth Maul and the _Ruination_ are."

Unknown to the Young Justice, as the Bioship flew down to Coruscant, the same modified Jedi Starfighter that came to Teth flew in stealthily behind them. Inside of it was the same male figure who found where the Krayt Dragon was held. He narrowed his eyes at the Bioship before engaging a cloaking device within his Starfighter.

When the Bioship reached Coruscant, Serra, Barriss, Katooni, Jaybo, Aqualad and Paula were at the Senate Suite, waiting for them. Ahsoka and the Young Justice all came out.

"How did the Rhydonium mission go?" Katooni asked.

"We didn't get the Rhydonium," Ahsoka replied. "But the DarkSiders didn't get it either."

"That's good." Paula said.

"Yeah," Artemis said before seeing Admiral Tarkin and Sportsmaster sharing a drink. "Wait… are they actually…?"

"We'll tell you all about over dinner," Paula said as she led Artemis, Jade and Red Arrow away. "Skysitter Restaurant in four hours."

Back at the Drazkel System, Lady Shiva and her faction of the Legion of Doom were bowing before Darth Maul.

"Forgive us, Lord Maul," Lady Shiva said. "But due to some unfortunate complications… we were unable to get the entire shipment of Rhydonium."

"Three tanks of Rhydonium fuel is all that I need," Darth Maul said as he watched Professor Anthony Ivo research some of the Rhydonium in his lab. "But what has peaked my interest… is that you have gained a new power… one like the power Gemini Rouge once held… as do my former Master and his Apprentices."

"I swear on my life as the last of the Shades that I have no intention of usurping you," Lady Shiva said as she got up. "But… in these circumstances…" she started out as the gem under her hair lit up while she lit up a hand of Sith Lightning. "When our enemies increase in strength… we must too." She said as the Force Link merged with her flesh.

Darth Maul grinned. "You are learning well, my Apprentice," he said. "Now, go to Raxus Prime. My spies have located the Krayt Dragon there… and something else."

"Yes, my Master," Lady Shiva said. "Your reign will be unmatched once we bring the _Ruination_ back to full power."

"That is why I have given you a gift for your services," Darth Maul said as he snapped his fingers. A new Starfighter with red glass shields and silver missiles on the sides at every turret, emerged. "It is called the _Eclipse_ Fighter. I expect you to use it well."

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, the mysterious newcomer was walking through the Underworld. He turned a corner and removed his hood. Seeing someone in the distance, he activated his blue crossguard lightsaber and charged in.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, how did you like my Birthday Chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, because I put a lot of work into it. I'll try to have a new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	15. Portals

What's up, everyone? How are you all doing? Enjoy last month? I hope so. I made a promise to update more often, and I'm making sure to deliver. This is the one and only **SuperHeroTimeFan** returning to **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter of one of my best Stories, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! I'm glad to be back, because this is 2018, a new year, which means that there are new things I'll be bringing to this Story and others as well. Thank you all for helping to support me and helping me to come this far. My thanks especially goes to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Phily76, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Just a Crazy-Man, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and to those I could never forget, the **Guest** Reviewers. Honestly, where would I ever be without you guys? Now, before I get started, as usual, please let me address some of the reviews from you. I have answered all of the questions you have asked me in the Private Messages, **Mandalorian Terminator** , but I will be sure to address your reviews as **Travis Middleton**. Yes, I can try to have the Jedi Council discuss how popular Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has become. I plan to have Darth Sidious speak to the Light about getting a new Apprentice when I reach the events of **Revenge of the Sith**. To **Carlos Jacob** , I have read some of those **Star Wars** Graphic Novel series, but not all of them. I'll have to see about Red Arrow and Cheshire getting a pet or a Droid. I'll also try to have the Young Justice visit Canto Bight, but I'm not sure if the casino has been set up, as it was seen in the far future in the Films. I don't think I'll have anyone travel to Ach-To, considering that no one knew where Luke was, and if the Republic went there, they would have an idea as to where he would be hiding when the First Order rose up. I'll see what I can do for Kid Flash participating in another Podracing Event. I don't remember Count Dooku having a Krayt Dragon of his own. I'll have to look into that more. I can try to have the Republic Soldiers take a vacation. The people from Earth could build a gateway, but I'll have to make sure it doesn't interfere with my Plans for the Story. Now, with all questions out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 15: Portals

 _The simple solution can often be found right in front of you_.

 _ **The fights against Darth Maul and the Shadow Collective continues! With help from the Separatist Alliance, the Republic now has an edge over their fight against the DarkSiders. But with forces in both the Expanded Universe and on Earth, the Shadow Collective continues to grow stronger. Using former weapons and bases of the ORDER before they became a Republic Ally, the Shadow Collective now has more weapons than ever. Not aware of how this development has happened, the Allied Forces have sent scouts to find the source of the arsenal increase. Now, we find the ORDER on Christophsis, evacuating one of their former Bases**_.

Alakshmi stood by Striker, the two watching as their ORDER Troopers removed several supply crates from one of the warehouses.

"We have one Ship making its way to Mandalore," Victor Deacon said to Alakshmi as she checked the data log of inventory. "Dooku has requested another Shipment be sent to Agamar, only we don't let the Republic know about it," he explained, causing Alakshmi to turn to him with an eyebrow raised. "No questions asked."

"Well, as long as we get rid of the bases we used during our tenure as terrorists, I'm glad to be donating our weapons," Alakshmi said. She looked to one of the Troopers. "Make sure every Devil's Heart Crystal is put on a Ship to be dumped in the lava on Mustafar!" she called out.

"Right!" the ORDER Trooper called back.

All of a sudden, the glass next to the ORDER Trooper started to warble. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to it. A Japanese construction worker fell through. Alakshmi ran over and caught him.

" _Daijobu Desu-ka?_ " Alakshmi asked in Japanese.

" _Hai_ ," the worker replied. " _Arigatou_."

Alakshmi nodded before looking to Victor and two ORDER Troopers. "Get him to our medic," she ordered as they carried the worker away to calm him down. "I need to make a call… again."

On Coruscant, in the Chancellor's Office, Chancellor Amidala had gathered the Young Justice, Cheshire, Red Arrow, Sarah, James, Henri and Count Dooku to respond to Alakshmi's message.

"Can you please repeat that, Alakshmi?" Padmé asked. "I'm not sure if I heard you correctly when you said a _nother_ person from Earth came through."

" _You heard me right_ ," Alakshmi said. " _Sixth person from Earth. This time, it was a construction worker from Japan_."

"The first one who came through was that florist from Albuquerque, right?" Ahsoka asked.

" _From what Ryuga should have told you, yes_." Alakshmi confirmed.

"Then there was a mailman reported by the Calculator." Count Dooku said.

"The next two were a couple after a women's tennis match, and the last one was a lemur that had gotten loose from the Central Park Zoo," Anakin added on. Everyone looked to him. "Don't ask me, ask Protex. _He_ was the one who reported it."

" _Well, there have been a lot of random people coming in through here after Ahsoka defeated Mirror Master two years ago_ ," Alakshmi said. " _We only know that they'll come out here. Any ORDER Forces on Earth are either sided with Damien Darhk or are hiding with Sylas_."

"Can we get the Neo Young Justice to look for each last known location of the people brought here?" Beast Boy asked.

"It would take too long," Batgirl reasoned. "I doubt even _Batman_ could narrow down the results of the portals."

"Well then," Padmé said. "Sounds like you're all headed back to Earth."

"Really?" Connor asked.

"But what if we are needed here?" Ahsoka asked.

"I will have the reserve Young Justice on standby," Padmé said. "Besides, you've hardly been back to Earth, save for you and M'gann," she said to Ahsoka and Miss Martian. "Go on. Consider this my second gift to you as Chancellor."

"While you do that, I will be checking in on our new Droid Factory," Count Dooku said. "I have commissioned Battle Droids to be built to take on the DarkSiders."

Padmé nodded. "Do what you must." She said.

Count Dooku nodded back and walked away.

"Let's get going," Ahsoka said to the Young Justice, Cheshire, Red Arrow and Anakin. "It won't be long before the Shadow Collective figures out that we're back on Earth."

"Do what you must," Padmé said. "And Anakin, when you see Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, I want you to deliver a message to him."

Everyone turned to Padmé.

"What do you want me to say?" Anakin asked.

"Only _after_ he reveals the secrets of the Republic and when Darth Maul falls will I resign," Padmé said. "Nothing more before that."

At the _Equinox_ , Mace Windu waited for the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice to arrive. Superman flew in with a Gunship by his side before the Bioship flew into the Hangar Bay.

"We've made all the necessary preparations," Ahsoka said as she and everyone else walked out. "Zett is in charge of the reserve Young Justice until we return, and I've already arranged for Hondo and some members of the Coalition to help take care of things while we're gone."

"And I will be coming to Earth with you," Mace Windu said, causing Ahsoka, the Young Justice, the Neo Young Justice, Cheshire and Red Arrow to look to him. "I want to have a look at Earth for myself, considering Knight Tano was able to become stronger during her exile there."

"Very well," Ahsoka said before turning to James, Sarah and Henri as they were guided out of the Gunship. "We'll stop by Christophsis for you to stay with the ORDER," she told them. "With any luck, you should be able to keep a record on anyone else who comes through."

"We'll do our best." James said.

"I know you will," Ahsoka replied before turning to the rest of the Young Justice. "Everyone ready?" she asked.

"It was a short stay, but I'm glad we came." Batgirl said.

Kara nodded before seeing Connor talking to Rex, Fives and Tup.

"Remember, you're our Brother now," Rex said. "We stick together."

"Thanks, Rex," Superboy said as Kara walked over. "But the 501st still needs their Captain and top leaders."

"What's going on here?" Kara asked.

"Just a bit of a farewell," Tup replied. "We know Connor won't be gone long, but we at least want to give him the best of luck, considering how much stronger the Shadow Collective has been growing."

"Hey, I'll be back," Connor said. "When I get back, we'd better be on a mission together."

"Only after we get Thawne and our other prisoners to the special STAR Labs Prison on Earth," Supergirl said. "I'm not sure if the Republic Cells can hold him, you know."

"Chancellor Amidala has agreed to transfer some of our prisoners to you," Captain Rex said. "And we're hoping, that by going to Earth, one of our Brothers taken in could be reformed."

Connor and Kara looked to each other with confusion.

"Which Clone do you have behind bars?" Connor asked.

"Come on," Captain Rex said. "Let me show you."

In the Prison Barracks, Eobard Thawne was pacing around. He looked up, seeing a power-dampening generator restricting him from using his speed. He could keep his suit, but other than that, there was nothing more.

Captain Rex, Fives and Tup led Connor and Kara into the barracks. Kara stopped by Thawne's cell to make a quick dab at him before joining everyone else.

Inside one of the cells was a Clone Trooper with blue coating, like those in the 501st Legion.

"This is Dogma," Captain Rex told Connor and Kara as Dogma looked up. "He was put in the Prison on Coruscant after executing General Pong Krell unfairly and unjust," he explained. "When I learned he was on good behavior, I negotiated with General Skywalker and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to let him have a second chance. They agreed, but this was during the time we were looking for Ahsoka."

"When we learned how powerful she had become on Earth, and the friends and allies she had gathered helped her, we decided to try and give him that same opportunity to go to Earth and try to reform," Fives added on. "Dogma wants it to happen, given that news of every Republic Victory after gaining Earth as an ally spread quickly."

"We've just been waiting for the right moment." Tup finished up.

"Well, I don't like to see my Brothers behind bars, no matter _what_ they've done," Connor said. "I think it's at least worth a try."

"Sounds good to me," Kara said. "It will give Dogma a chance to soften up on Earth."

"Thank you," Captain Rex said. "It could give everyone else the chance they need to reform if they take Dogma's example."

Connor's comlink went off. "What is it, Ahsoka?"

" _We're preparing to head out soon_ ," Ahsoka called through. " _Meet us at the Bioship_."

"On it," Connor said before ending the transmission. He turned to Rex, Fives and Tup. "You can let Dogma out," he told them. "We'll try to find him a good life on Earth."

"Will do," Captain Rex said. "Good luck out there."

"And what about Thawne?" Tup asked.

"Put the power-dampening cuffs on him," Kara ordered. "Since he can't use his powers in his cell, we can at least bring him to a more secure prison on Earth."

"On it." Fives said.

Connor and Kara both nodded and walked up to meet with Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice.

Captain Rex smiled before he opened up Dogma's cell. The imprisoned Clone Trooper looked up.

"Let's go, Dogma," Captain Rex said. "That moment you've been waiting for? It's finally come."

"Right," Dogma said as he got up. "Thank you, Captain, for giving me this chance."

"It's not me you should be thanking," Captain Rex said. "It's Ahsoka."

Fives opened up Eobard Thawne's cell. "Let's get going," he said, putting the power-restraining cuffs on him. "You won't be running for a while."

Eobard Thawne smirked. "That's a good one," he admitted. "I like what you did there."

Up in the Hangar Bay, Ahsoka and the Young Justice waited as Connor and Kara arrived. As soon as they joined them, Captain Rex, Fives and Tup all brought Dogma and Eobard Thawne up.

"Put Thawne into the Cargo Ship, straight to the arctic," Ahsoka ordered. "Let Doctor Donald Todd take care of the rest from there."

Tup nodded as he and five other Clone Troopers brought Eobard Thawne to a Cargo Ship.

Before Eobard was put onto the Cargo Ship, he stopped and turned to the Young Justice. "Do you really think you can hold me?" he asked.

"We will try, Thawne." Anakin replied.

"You won't be speeding around where you're going, Thawne." Artemis spat.

The Reverse-Flash chuckled. "Cute," he said mockingly as he was being led towards the Ship. "Will we die? Just a little?" he asked before finally getting inside of the Cargo Ship to take him to Earth. Power-dampening generators inside were activated, and the door became deadlock-sealed.

"Pay no mind to him," Ahsoka reassured the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice. "Once his Ship reaches the new Prison on Earth, it will be one Legionnaire less to worry about."

"Well, we'd best be off," Anakin said as Master Windu nodded. "The sooner we find the source of these portals, the better."

"Shame, I like it here," Beast Boy said. "I mean, you take away some of the futuristic stuff around some places, and they look like some stuff from Earth."

"I'm sure they do," Batgirl said. "Now let's get going."

Everyone nodded and boarded the Bioship. Dogma went in as well.

"General Tano, I just want to thank you for giving me this second chance," Dogma said to Ahsoka. "After hearing about your time on Earth, I think that it's best for me to start over from there too." He said as everyone, now fastened into their seats, turned to him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Ahsoka stated. "I mean, Barriss got one," she pointed out as Barriss Offee smiled. "You deserve the same chance for redemption that everyone has."

"Next stop, Earth," Miss Martian said, starting up the Bioship. "Next stop… home."

The Bioship flew out from the _Equinox_ , followed by the Cargo Frigate carrying Eobard Thawne and the Gunship with Sarah, James and Henri in it. All three set their course to the Vortex over Ryloth and made the Jump to Hyperspace.

Unknown to anyone, the same Jedi Starfighter that followed the Bioship to Coruscant flew up and made the same Jump to Hyperspace. Inside, the armored figure narrowed his eyes, ready to face what was coming.

The Gunship came out of Hyperspace, heading towards Christophsis. Alakshmi and Victor looked up as it flew down. They looked up once more, seeing the Bioship and the Cargo Frigate make another jump, followed by the new figure.

"You saw that too, right?" Striker asked Alakshmi.

"Yes, I did," Alakshmi said. As the Gunship landed, the sound of a warbling caught everyone's attention. Syrena sighed. "I'll let them know," she said before turning back to Victor Deacon. "Handle the reporters." She told him before walking away.

Over Ryloth, the Bioship and its cargo frigate came out of Hyperspace once more, making their way towards the Vortex. Both ships flew through while the custom Jedi Starfighter followed behind them.

"Where was the last known location of the man from Earth who came here?" Mace Windu asked.

"When Alakshmi contacted us, it was a Japanese construction worker," Lux said as Ahsoka received a beeping from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "So, we'll head to Japan."

"Change of plans," Ahsoka said, causing everyone to turn to her. "Alakshmi called again. Turns out someone from Central City came through. She says she's fine, but she also says it won't be long until the Shadow Collective and the Legion of Doom finds out about the source of these portals before we do."

"Well, I guess we're going to Central City," Artemis said. "We fought Mirror Master there, and that's when it all started."

"Who knows? We might come across Wally there." Saw pointed out.

"Right," Ahsoka said in agreement. She turned back to Miss Martian. "Take us to Central City."

"Should I let the other Young Justice members on Earth know to rendezvous with us?" Miss Martian asked.

"No, let them spend time with their families, Zatanna especially," Ahsoka said. "We'll try not to let our mission get in their way."

"Right. Got it," Miss Martian said before inputting new coordinates. "Setting coordinates for Central City."

"Flyby, stay on your route," Anakin ordered the Clone Pilot of the Cargo Frigate through his comlink. "Once we enter Earth, Superman will be your escort with the Green Lanterns."

"On it, Commander Skywalker," Flyby replied. "See you at Mount Justice."

Both the Bioship and the Republic Cargo Frigate came out of the Vortex. While the Bioship flew to Central City, Flyby flew the Cargo Frigate to take Eobard Thawne away. Superman got out from the Bioship and flew to the Frigate while all three of the Green Lanterns joined him.

At Mount Justice, Dick was waiting for Zatanna to come out from her room. He checked his watch anxiously before looking up, pacing back and forth. Raquel walked from the Training Room with EmJay and Cyber Jedi. The three noticed him and made their way towards the Boy Wonder.

"Nervous for your date?" EmJay asked.

"What?" Dick asked, looking up. "Oh, yeah," he confirmed. "I'm just wondering what's keeping her," he explained. "She came back with a dress."

"So, you're nervous." Raquel deducted.

Dick sighed. "Hard not to be," he mused. "First date we've been on," he said, unaware that Zatanna's door was opening. "From the Wars to now, it's hard to find some good time."

"Well, if you want to make some time…" Zatanna said, getting everyone to turn to her. "We can definitely make some… alone."

Zatanna was wearing a blue dress. It had light green trim on the edges. She had mascara on her face and her hair in a braid. She also had a bracelet with rubies and wore a black skirt, as well as open-toed shoes, with black nail polish.

"Do I look good for our date?" Zatanna asked nervously.

Dick smiled, and blushed at the same time. "Divine." He replied.

All of a sudden, the sensors went off. Dick, Zatanna, Raquel, EmJay and Hiro looked to the terminal, seeing a screen pop up.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Hiro asked.

"Two ships just came out from the Vortex," Chloe replied as she typed away. "Running scans on what ships they are."

Everyone watched the screens intently. Much to their surprise, the Bioship flew over them.

"Ahsoka?" Zatanna asked. "What's she doing back here?"

"I'd say we find out, but I think it's probably best we take advantage of our time together." Dick said, trying to place his arm around Zatanna's neck.

"No, we should check this out," Zatanna said. "If Ahsoka's come back to Earth, we need to make sure everything's alright with her."

Dick sighed. "So much for that escargot," he mused. After a while, he let out a smile. "Well, no time like the present," he gave in. "Let's go!"

In Central City, the Bioship landed on a rooftop. Everyone got up and started to get ready for their mission.

Ahsoka turned to face the Young Justice, Neo Young Justice, Red Arrow and Jade. "This mission requires a small team, not too many members to draw suspicion," she told them. "Serra, Barriss, Katooni, with me, Skyguy and Master Windu as extra Jedi," she told the respective Jedi. "Batgirl, Saw, Superboy, Artemis, Beast Boy, with us," she added on. "The rest of you are on standby. Don't move in unless I call it."

"Got it." Supergirl said.

"What about me?" Dogma asked. "Anything you need me for on this mission?"

"Sure," Ahsoka said. "You can help Saw and Artemis on guard duty."

Dogma nodded. "I promise not to let you down, General Tano."

"You'll need this, Brother," Connor said, handing Dogma a blaster. "Every Clone Brother needs a weapon."

"Right," Dogma said. "Thanks."

"Any time." Connor replied.

"Move out." Ahsoka ordered.

On Ord Mantell, Lady Shiva arrived in her new Eclipse Fighter. She landed it down near the base of the Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate. The two factions of the Shadow Collective waited for Lady Shiva to land her Starfighter, a welcoming party ready for her on the platform.

Everyone watched as Lady Shiva walked out of her Eclipse Fighter. He cracked her neck before craning it around. After a while, she made her way towards Ziton Moj.

"What is our status of the station?" Lady Shiva asked the leader of the Black Sun.

"The base is holding up well," Ziton Moj replied. "Even with the Republic and the Separatists joining forces, they are unaware of some of the bases we possess."

"All right under their noses too," Lady Shiva mused. She suddenly saw Sinestro approach her. "What do you have to report?" she asked.

"Killer Moth has reported the sighting of the Bioship over Ryloth, where the Vortex is," Sinestro reported. "We have reason to believe that the Young Justice is heading back to Earth for something."

Lady Shiva narrowed her eyes. "Were the Nightbrother Clans able to intercept any of their transmissions?" she asked.

"Yes," Sinestro replied. "It appears that they are looking for a second portal from Earth to the Expanded Universe."

Lady Shiva's eyes widened. "This could help increase our weapons stock," she said. She turned around to think. After a while, she turned back. "Get my elite soldiers ready," she ordered Ziton Moj. "I'm going back to Earth."

Back on Earth, in Central City, Ahsoka and Artemis brought the Young Justice and Master Mace Windu to where they, with Kid Flash and the Flash, had first fought against Mirror Master back during the former's first time on Earth.

"Back when the ORDER was still evil, we fought against Mirror Master and Inertia at this building," Ahsoka explained to everyone, showing them a building that was about halfway complete. "Anakin somehow saw me through the same place the ORDER Base is on Christophsis," she added on before turning back to her Master. "Right, Skyguy?"

"Right… Snips," Anakin replied. "I ordered Oddball to send a rocket through the glass as soon as I saw you in danger."

"Interesting," Mace Windu said as he inspected the building. "When you look at this structure, it resembles the tallest structure back on Christophsis."

"Maybe the entrance is still here," Artemis mused, looking around with the scanners in her helmet. "But I'm not picking up anything."

"Well, _I_ was the one to accidentally find it during my search for Ahsoka," Anakin pointed out. "Plus, everyone else has been finding these portals by accident too."

"I wonder…" Ahsoka said, looking to a large glass window on the inside. She thought back to her time on Christophsis and remembered her first mission, when she strategized with Anakin and Obi-Wan against the Separatist Army. After recalling the memory, she dialed onto her comlink while picking up a construction worker's helmet. "Alakshmi, you there?" she asked.

Back on Christophsis, Alakshmi had several ORDER Troopers surrounding the area where random people from Earth were coming through. As soon as she caught the transmission, she pressed her earcom. "I'm here, Ahsoka," she said. "What is it?"

"You remember that time you had Mirror Master and Inertia attack Edwin Alva two years ago, right?" Ahsoka asked. "In Central City?"

"Yes, I do…" Alakshmi said. "Why are you asking this?"

"I think I might have found one of the portals," Ahsoka said, juggling the construction worker's helmet in her hand. "I'm about to throw something through," she added on. "You think you can let me know if it comes through?"

"Trust me, I'm standing right in front of the other side, literally waiting to catch the next thing or person that comes through," Alakshmi said, standing right where she said she was. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay, here goes." Ahsoka said. She tossed the construction worker's helmet into the air before leaping up to kick it right into the portal.

On the other side, the same warbling sound from before sounded through the air on Christophsis. Sarah, James and Henri, as well as all of the ORDER Forces, looked around before Alakshmi caught the helmet that Ahsoka tossed through.

"Got it!" Alakshmi called out. She pressed her earcom again. "You must have a strong memory, Ahsoka," she said to the Togruta Jedi Knight. "I didn't even think that would work."

"Me neither," Ahsoka said. She and Katooni looked around to see the Workers around. Some of them were either taking a break or walking around. "Strange thing is, from all the people you've been getting there, the diversity here is very thin."

"What do you mean?" Alakshmi asked.

"I'm not sure how other people from around the globe could have accessed the same portal as the one I already know," Ahsoka said. All of a sudden, a thought struck her. "Nottingham!" she exclaimed. She turned back to the rest of the Young Justice. "Remember that time we stopped Morgana le Fay? When Anakin's blade just appeared out of thin air?"

"Yeah," Anakin recalled. "That must be another one of the portals."

"Where you were at that time?" Ahsoka asked. "In the Expanded Universe? Trying to find me?"

"At a Castle on Vjun," Anakin replied. "It was where you were too."

"We need to get there to make sure no one has discovered a portal there." Ahsoka said.

"Nice day today, huh?" a worker asked, getting Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow and turn around. "What do you think the weather will be like later today?"

"Can't tell…" Ahsoka replied with uncertainty.

"Too bad…" the worker replied. He suddenly got into a fighting stance. "That you won't be around to _see_ it!" he exclaimed. "Long live the Shadow Collective! Long live the Dark Side!"

Everyone looked on in both confusion and shock. At that moment, the worker was engulfed in shadows. He turned into a red and black ninja-like warrior, armed with a short sword in a reverse-grip, wearing a mask that had the symbol of the Shadow Collective on it. More of the soldiers appeared, wielding different weapons before Lady Shiva walked out of a shadow, holding both of her lightsaber hilts in her hands. As soon as she appeared, she pressed the gem on her forehead, giving her a metal mouth plate over her mouth. Now she resembled a ninja.

"Lady Shiva!" Mace Windu exclaimed. He activated his lightsaber immediately. "We should have known Maul would send _you_ to do his dirty work."

"You flatter me, Master Windu," Lady Shiva said. She turned to Ahsoka and grinned. "Like my elite guard, Tano?" she asked. "I'm not the _only_ Shade in existence, you know."

"Save it, Shiva," Ahsoka spat. "You're not getting the portal here."

"Or the one in Nottingham?" Lady Shiva quibbled.

Ahsoka tensed up.

"That's right, I know all about it," Lady Shiva spat. "In fact, I was here on Earth during these times. I was just in the shadows, out of sight, out of mind."

"If you think for one second that we're even _afraid_ of your Legion…" Beast Boy spoke up. "You can go to Hell."

"I can _make_ you a Hell," Lady Shiva spat back. "Once the Shadow Collective takes Earth… Hell will be all have," she remarked snidely before snapping her fingers. "Kill them all."

Lady Shiva's elite guard charged towards Ahsoka and the Young Justice. Anakin and Mace Windu immediately slashed two of them down before Katooni Force-Pushed another backwards. Serra and Barriss looked to each other and nodded before they activated their lightsabers and attacked more of the ninja-like soldiers in tandem.

From a distance away, the stealth Jedi Starfighter landed. Outside from it came the same new figure from before. He narrowed his eyes at the battle before walking down the stairway, past the Bioship without attracting any attention to himself.

Dogma, Superboy and Saw all shot away at the elite ninjas around them while Batgirl fought off as many as she could using only her martial arts skills. Beast Boy morphed into a bear and clawed away at more of them while Artemis swung her naginata away at one of the elite ninjas. As soon as she was finished with him, she spun around and slashed at Lady Shiva, who held up her Shadow Saber in defense.

"You really think you can defeat _me?_ " Lady Shiva asked. "You couldn't even slow me down."

"But I _can_ distract you." Artemis quipped.

Lady Shiva raised an eyebrow before Ahsoka ran in, slashing at her from above. She leapt into the air and spun around before landing her lightsabers down onto the Shade, forcing her to break off with Artemis and use her Shadow Saber to fend off against the Togruta Jedi Knight. The two stared each other, blades locked and sparks flying.

"Very deceptive, Tano," Lady Shiva spat. "You'd make a decent Sith."

"I thought Gemini was enough for you!" Ahsoka spat back before elbowing Lady Shiva away.

Lady Shiva slid backwards on her feet, continuing to stand and hold the Shadow Saber in her left hand. She chuckled as she looked back up, spinning around her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber hilt. She activated one of its blades before charging back at Ahsoka again.

Ahsoka slashed at Lady Shiva with Ataru, who used a combination of Niman and Vaapad to strike back. The two parried blades back and forth with each other before one of Lady Shiva's elite guards brought their blades onto Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, look out!" Artemis called out, knocking away the elite ninja with her naginata.

Ahsoka turned around as Artemis slammed away the ninja. She formed her bow again and shot at more of them before the Togruta Jedi Knight spun and kicked Lady Shiva away. She was just about to attack her again until she stopped mid-swing. She turned to the side and saw several blasts hit some ninjas about to attack her from the shadows.

"What?" Ahsoka asked. She turned again to see the armored figure aiming a blaster outwards. This time, he wore a black military vest over his chest and had several blaster pistols at his side.

"Hello there." The armored figure said.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Someone who wants to help," the armored figure replied. He looked to see more ninjas approaching him and cracked his neck. "You can call me… Nomad." He said before he took out two crossguard lightsaber hilts and activated them. How, he held a blue crossguard lightsaber in his right hand and a green in his left. He spun both of them around and charged towards the ninjas.

One ninja slashed down at Nomad, but he slashed his blade away before slashing another ninja across the chest with his green lightsaber. He spun around and slashed apart two more ninjas before holding up his lightsabers to defend himself from an elite ninja's sword. He held it for a while before eventually slashing the sword apart. Afterwards, he backflipped away and slashed away seven ninjas around him. As soon as they were down, he leapt into the air and took out a heavy blaster rifle. He loaded it with some ammunitions before firing down on the ninjas.

"Whoa…" Ahsoka said as Lady Shiva started to regain herself.

Nomad loaded his blaster again and fired down more, hitting each of them square in the chest. As soon as he landed, he placed a lightsaber into his blaster and aimed it to the side. As soon as it charged up, he fired ten plasma blasts, causing twenty ninjas to disintegrate away into nothing. He sheathed his weapons and tossed a grenade at four more, killing them in an explosion.

Lady Shiva growled at the newcomer. She ran at him with her Shadow Saber, only to be knocked down by a blur of red lightning.

"What?!" Lady Shiva exclaimed.

Artemis fired down more ninjas before seeing the red blur. Kid Flash appeared from it and smiled at her before punching several other ninjas.

"We too late for the party?" Rocket asked as she flew in, using her sword to cut down more ninjas.

"No way!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She let out a chuckle before seeing Lady Shiva about to get away. "And just where are _you_ going?" she asked. "I didn't say you could leave yet." She quipped before charging towards the Shade.

A cloud of smoke appeared, and Robin came out, kicking down two ninjas. He leapt up and performed a karate chop on another one before Zatanna appeared behind him, creating illusions of herself and him to take on the ninjas.

"Grr…" Lady Shiva hissed. She closed her eyes, using the Force to sense her enemies' movements around her. Soon, she locked onto Kid Flash's speed. She outstretched her arm to the side and sent forth a blast of Sith Lightning, causing Wally West to stumble.

"That's a new one," Kid Flash mused while regaining himself. "But no cigar!" He quipped. With that, he ran around in a circle and sent forth his own lightning from the speed he had gained, countering another blast of Force Lightning from Lady Shiva.

Ahsoka spun around, cutting down the ninjas around her. As she did, Barriss swung some ninjas to the side while Anakin and Mace Windu cut more down. Serra slashed one of their heads off before throwing Katooni forward, who used the Force to pull ten ninjas towards her and Serra, prompting the two to slash them apart.

Connor slammed his fists against two ninja swordsmen, sending them back before grabbing a normal ninja by the collar. He tossed him into the air before doing the same with another ninja. Dogma shot the first one that fell before Saw shot the other. The two sent each other a respectful nod before turning around, shooting down four ninjas from each side.

Beast Boy transformed into a wolf, gnawing at some ninjas before Batgirl tossed some batarangs at them, disarming them of their weapons. She picked up a short sword dropped by a ninja and tossed it into the shoulder of the very same ninja who dropped it. While he was struggling to get it out, Batgirl kicked three more ninjas in the head before punching the sword further in before punching the impaled ninja into two more.

Artemis shot three arrows into the air, which exploded into small missiles. That fired down on more ninjas. She separated both halves of her bow while tossing an arrow towards another ninja before using her broadswords to cut down fifteen as they all slashed at her. She landed on the ground behind them, placing her bow halves back together. The minute she did, all of the ninjas fell down.

Nomad slashed away more ninjas, causing each of them to fall. One of them tried to attack him from his right, but he placed his blue crossguard lightsaber in a reverse grip and held both of his blades at the ninja, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Another ninja tried to attack him from the left, but he redirected his lightsabers at him before using a blaster on his shoulder pad to shoot him down before turning around. He spun around and kicked the other ninja to the ground before spinning around, bisecting the rest of the ninjas and killing them all.

Kid Flash continued to evade Lady Shiva's newfound Force Lightning. The two exchanged lightning blasts back and forth before Ahsoka shot an energized arrow from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. Lady Shiva spun around her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber and tossed it at her, only for her to send it to the side before shooting more Sith Lightning. She caught her crimson lightsaber and prepared to attack again until she saw the Young Justice, with Mace Windu, Nomad and Dogma, regrouping together.

"Another time, Tano," Lady Shiva remarked, starting to walk backwards. "Not today. Not ever." She spat before disappearing back into the shadows.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and turned to Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket. She was about to speak up until Zatanna ran up and hugged her.

"Ahsoka!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Rocket asked.

"We missed you." Zatanna said.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Me too," she said, releasing herself from Zatanna's tight hug. "But why are you here?" She asked. "You're supposed to be spending some quality time with your families."

"Well, we are," Robin said. "But it's early for Thanksgiving, so we're getting everything ready for a good feast at Wayne Manor."

"And we were waiting for some action," Rocket added on. "Besides, it's pretty hard to miss the heat signature of the Bioship when it enters Earth's atmosphere."

"Dick and I had a date planned, but we can put it on hold for now." Zatanna said.

"Plus, let's be honest here, Ahsoka," Kid Flash said. "You're family."

"War or no War, you're always part of our families," Robin went on. "Even though I was looking forward to our date, I agree with Zatanna that it can be put on hold."

Ahsoka smiled once again. "Oh, you guys!" She gushed, hugging her friends. "Thanks!"

"Earth makes Ahsoka like this, is that right?" Mace Windu asked Anakin.

"Well, she becomes more open," Anakin said. "It's a free world."

"She's helped so many of us." Artemis added on.

"I wonder what it will be like for me to know how that feels." Dogma mused as he looked to the sight.

Nomad chuckled. "You're all such softies, you know that, right?"

Ahsoka just finished a hug with Wally before she turned to Nomad. "What's your story?" She asked.

"I can explain it to you at a better time," Nomad said. "Lady Shiva will be back."

"Hmm, you're right," Ahsoka said. "We need to get to England and see about the other portal."

"Portals?" Kid Flash asked.

"Old ORDER travel lanes," Nomad said. "I was in Central City the day Ahsoka fought Mirror Master. I saw the portal."

"Some people have been stumbling across the one here?" Robin asked. He chuckled. "Man, you guys need us."

"It wasn't just here," Batgirl said. "There have been portals opening up to Christophsis in other places around the World."

"Yeah, it's almost like Earth has its own version of our Planets." Katooni said.

"Earth with its own Expanded Universe Planets?" Ahsoka asked. "Hmm, I wonder…"

"What is it?" Serra asked.

"I have a theory, but I'll explain it to everyone on the Bioship," Ahsoka said. "I'm not sure if it's so safe with Lady Shiva able to blend in with the shadows and all."

"Good point," Connor said. He placed his hand to the side of his head. "M'gann, we're going to need a pickup."

"By the way, Lady Shiva has Force Lightning," Robin said as the Bioship flew off of the rooftop it was on. "How did that happen?"

"Don't know, but now we need to be careful," Anakin replied before taking out several Force Links. "I did the modifications. All the Force Links are now active."

Robin took a look at the Force Links. "Impressive," he said as he took one to inspect it. "I like what you've done with these."

"Thanks," Anakin said as the Bioship finally arrived. "You won't believe its first test run story, and who was the one to wear it."

Ahsoka smirked. As she was about to get on, she noticed that Nomad was the only one who was not moving.

"You coming?" Ahsoka asked as Connor and M'gann shared an affectionate hug.

"I have my own ride." Nomad replied. He snapped his fingers, and the custom Jedi Starfighter flew down.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked to the sleek blue Jedi Starfighter with wonder. Nomad just grinned and got into the cockpit. As soon as he was in, he switched the autopilot off and took control of the Starfighter.

"Huh." Ahsoka simply said.

"I was wondering where that was." Anakin mused.

Ahsoka briefly looked to Anakin with a confused look on her face before looking back up. She shook the confusion off and patted Anakin on the shoulder before she made her way into the Bioship.

From the ground, Lady Shiva came out from the shadows to see what was happening. She narrowed her eyes at the Bioship and the Jedi Starfighter before her Eclipse Fighter emerged from the shadows beneath her. She phased her body into the Eclipse Fighter before taking off, following after the Young Justice.

On the Bioship, Anakin and Ahsoka were telling Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket what they had missed during their time on Earth.

"Be glad you weren't there on that Rhydonium Run," Ahsoka said. "We still felt the blow from the explosion even after we left Canto Bight."

"I'm glad we were gone for that one." Rocket mused.

"But Padmé's a Jedi now?" Zatanna asked. She let out a satisfied chuckle at the revelation. "Hashtag Feminism."

"Yeah, it's cool, alright," Ahsoka said. "Our own Chancellor, strong with the Force."

"So, how have things been with _you?_ " Miss Martian asked Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket. "I mean, we've been busy in the Expanded Universe, but I'm sure you four had some good times here."

"Well, not really much to brag about," Zatanna said. "I mean, we learned that the Neo Young Justice fought against Godzilla in Happy Harbor."

"The King of the Kaiju… on Earth?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, we _did_ mean to tell you about that," Batgirl said. "But we got a little… preoccupied."

"Well, at least it was taken care of." Barriss mused.

"By the way, these portals on Earth that lead to the Expanded Universe…" Nomad said over the Comms, cutting in on the conversation. "You said you had a theory about them, Ahsoka?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "It was something Katooni said that struck me."

"Something _I_ said?" Katooni asked in surprise. She blushed proudly. "Do you think you can say that again? Just so I can record it?"

"Katooni…" Mace Windu said sternly.

"Sorry, Master," Katooni apologized before she turned her attention back to Ahsoka. "What were you saying, Ahsoka?"

"You guys ever noticed how when I first came here, I thought of Gotham sort of like Coruscant, and some of the forests like those on most of our own planets?" Ahsoka asked the original Young Justice members.

"Yeah," Robin replied. "What are you getting at here?"

"Well, what if Earth had its own versions of areas like our own Planets?" Ahsoka asked. "I mean, we first found a portal in Central City that led to Christophsis, and based on that experience, I suddenly remembered the one main thing that part of Central City and Christophsis have in common."

"What would _that_ be?" Kid Flash asked.

"The large windows, the tall structure," Ahsoka explained. "But then again, that skyscraper in Central City isn't the only thing that resembles the massive architecture of Christophsis."

"Wait, what?" Anakin asked. He had only seen a limited number of places on Earth during his first time there, so this was all new to him. "Where are you going with this?" 

"Any place on Earth has those kinds of structures," Ahsoka stated. "And Beast Boy even said something along those lines too."

"I did?" Beast Boy asked. "Oh, right," he said, recalling what he had said earlier. "Take some stuff from the Expanded Universe, and they'd look like we're on Earth."

"But that seems too… simple." Robin said.

"Take a rock from the Expanded Universe, and it's still a rock on Earth," Ahsoka reasoned. "Take away the Table from the Castle of King Arthur's Court, and you'd have an almost perfect arrangement of the seats of the Jedi Council Chambers."

"I'm still trying my best to follow." Paula said, feeling a little confused.

"Think… _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ ," Ahsoka said, getting Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis and Miss Martian to grin. "Earth and Ventara are mirror reflections of each other. That's why everything on Ventara looks flipped compared to Earth, why some people have twins," she explained. "Like how Wally looks like a younger version of Obi-Wan."

"We _do_ look alike." Kid Flash stated, to which Anakin nodded.

"Don't see it, sorry." Mace Windu said, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Gotta say it, but I think you're right, Ahsoka," Robin said as he, Jaybo and Batgirl looked to each other. "We've been in the Expanded Universe so long that even _we've_ started to see some resemblances between your Planets and Earth."

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "There are a lot of Planets in the Expanded Universe that even have a resemblance to the very Earth, but not enough to match it one-hundred percent."

"My theory is that the portals aren't only leading to Christophsis and Vjun, but to everywhere in the Expanded Universe from Earth," Ahsoka said. "People have only been finding them by accident, but if they start to put the pieces together, we'll have a whole Underground Railway of passageways to lead from here to anywhere in the Expanded Universe."

"Well, who wants to break the news to Disney World, Disney Land and Universal Studios?" Kid Flash joked. Everyone turned to him with confusion. "Any of you know just how _many_ parks they have that can become passageways?" he asked.

"Right…" Ahsoka said. "Well, we now have our targets narrowed down. We just have to find a place where a portal would be, and make sure that the DarkSiders don't catch on."

"Wait…" Paula said, getting everyone to look to her. "I think I know a place where anyone could launch a full-scale attack on Coruscant… through the Temple itself."

"An attack like that could hinder the Jedi." Mace Windu said with shock.

"Which is why we have to make sure that the Shadow Collective or the Legion of Doom doesn't find it first," Paula stated. "M'gann, stay on course for England. Ahsoka's right, there's a portal there, and it's not in Nottingham."

"I know what you're talking about," Miss Martian said, steering the Bioship slightly off-course. "Off to Camelot."

"I'm right with you." Nomad said, steering his Stealth Jedi Starfighter in the same direction as the Bioship.

Unknown to the Young Justice and Nomad, Lady Shiva was following after them in her Eclipse Fighter. She narrowed her eyes at the two fighter ships before following in their direction, her own ship still cloaked.

In the Bioship, Robin was running a list of locations on Earth, all placed next to pictures taken of locations he and the Young Justice had visited in the Expanded Universe. Dogma and Connor looked to what he was doing, seeing that some places on Earth were almost a perfect match of locations in the Expanded Universe while others were not. Ahsoka walked over and looked to his research as well, taking note of which places had a strong resemblance to her planets in the Expanded Universe.

"Let's see, aside from every glass skyscraper and forest, we have… Nottingham Castle, the White House, the home of Winston Churchill…" Ahsoka listed off.

"I'm trying to get past the fact that one of the passageways is actually _Wayne Manor_." Robin said in shock, seeing an eight-five percent match with Wayne Manor and the Castle on Coreign.

"Just hope the Shadow Collective and the Legion don't find that Jedi Temple here," Miss Martian said, causing Anakin and Mace Windu to look to her in shock. "Then again, I'm really hoping that not even Dooku or Sidious find out about it." She added on after a while.

"There's a Temple here?" Anakin asked.

"On Earth?" Mace Windu asked.

"We'll tell you about that later," Ahsoka said. She looked back to Miss Martian. "ETA to Camelot?"

"Within the hour." Miss Martian replied.

"Okay, you, Anakin, Dogma, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis and Zatanna come down with me," Ahsoka ordered. "Nomad too," she added on. "Knowing Lady Shiva, she will have followed us, and it won't take long for her to catch on to the fact that there are even more portals out there."

"Right with you," Nomad said. "See you on the surface."

Lady Shiva, still inside of her Eclipse Fighter, grinned as she continued to fly after Ahsoka, the Young Justice, the Neo Young Justice and Nomad. She flew silently, her ship still cloaked from anyone's sensors.

At Camelot, the Bioship arrived. Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Anakin, Dogma, Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash and Zatanna got out of the Bioship while Nomad used a jetpack to simply fly down from his Custom Jedi Starfighter to meet up with everyone else on the ground below.

"You have _got_ to tell me where you get that gear." Artemis said with a grin.

"In due time," Nomad said. "Right now, the portal is our main objective."

"Agreed," Ahsoka said. "Anakin and I will go inside to secure the portal, make sure that we've been the first ones to find it," she told everyone. "The rest of you, guard the perimeter. Make sure none of the DarkSiders or any members of the Legion of Doom try to attack."

"Too late, I'm afraid," Dogma said, looking at his scanner on his arm. "Looks like we have a third fighter approaching."

"Lady Shiva!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Not good." Anakin muttered.

"You guys think you can hold her?" Ahsoka asked Miss Martian, Nomad, Dogma, Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Artemis.

"We can try," Zatanna said as she summoned her sword. "Just make sure Shiva doesn't find the portal before you do."

"Sync your Force Links," Anakin told Robin and Kid Flash. As soon as they did, he placed his hand on the side of his head. "Master Windu, we need you down here."

The Bioship opened up from the air, and Mace Windu leapt down. As soon as he did, Lady Shiva's Eclipse Fighter flew down, with the Shade of the Shadow Collective herself riding on top of it. She looked down and grinned before activating her mouth plate again.

"Get to the portal," Mace Windu said, activating his purple lightsaber while Miss Martian activated her crossguard lightsaber. "We'll hold her off as long as we can."

Ahsoka and Anakin nodded as Lady Shiva landed on the ground. She held her crouched position for a minute before holding her hands out, activating her Shadow Saber in her right hand and her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber in her left. She spun both blades around before advancing towards the Young Justice.

"Master Windu," Lady Shiva said. "I have so been looking forward to our next encounter," she mused. "Hope your skills have improved since our last duel on Tython."

"Keep talking," Mace Windu said. "Let's see how long you hold up in custody."

Lady Shiva chuckled before throwing her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber at the Young Justice. Miss Martian knocked it aside and ran at her, green and silver blades locked against one another. Lady Shiva pushed Miss Martian away before sending forth a blast of Sith Lightning. M'gann unsheathed her second lightsaber and held her own against the torrent of lightning before the Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber flew back. However, Mace Windu leapt in and slammed his blade at her with Ataru, the two now staring each other down.

Inside of the Castle of Camelot, Ahsoka and Anakin made their way to the grand hall. Once they reached it, they saw the seats of the Knights of the Round Table. All twelve seats were positioned around the Table, equally distanced away from one another and all aimed towards the center.

"This doesn't look like the Castle I saved you from…" Anakin said.

" _That_ was in Nottingham," Ahsoka corrected. " _This_ is Winchester. The home of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. It was also where we found Shining Knight."

"Well, I think it's safe to say we've found the portal, and it's been covered up," Anakin said as he looked to the Round Table. "I'll be honest, if anyone could just simply lift the table away from these seats, they'd be able to get to the Jedi Temple easily."

"Yes, that's what some would _want_ you to think," Ahsoka said. She dialed onto her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and showed her Master a picture of the Jedi Council Chambers. "Here's the Jedi Council Chamber Seats, and here's the seats of the Round Table," she said, comparing her picture with the seats' positions of the Round Table. "Not only are they completely spaced apart differently, but there's something else," she explained. "There weren't always twelve knights."

"Then Earth history got a couple things wrong." Anakin said.

"It's not that, it's a ruse," Ahsoka said. "Someone here who found the portal to the Jedi Temple must have recruited more Knights, making more seats for them and hiding the portal."

"You're saying there were some people on Earth long ago who came to the Expanded Universe?" Anakin asked.

"It's a theory, remember?" Ahsoka recalled. "Now, reposition the seats as I tell you," she ordered. "I think I know a way to get some Jedi in here without crossing the Vortex."

Outside, Robin tossed birdarangs at Lady Shiva. However, the Shade spun around her crimson blades, cutting them apart, before Kid Flash raced over and sent a punch to her chest. Lady Shiva struggled to regain herself before Artemis shot two arrows at her. She backflipped from each of them before deflecting several shots from Nomad. She spun out of the way before placing her Shadow Saber behind her back, blocking an attack from Zatanna using her Golden Energy Ichor Sword.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Lady Shiva asked as she held her stance.

"You underestimate me, Shade." Zatanna spat.

"Is that so?" Lady Shiva asked. She chuckled and released her Shadow Saber, letting it float in the air before she turned around. Zatanna pushed the Shadow Saber forward, but the Shade released her grip on her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber, placing her scabbard in her hand instead. She slashed at Zatanna before catching her still-activated Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber with her left foot, swinging it at Zatanna's side.

All of a sudden, a purple lightsaber blade stopped the crimson spinning blades.

"Don't even think about it."

Lady Shiva turned to see Mace Windu holding his lightsaber down low, saving Zatanna from her underhanded strike.

"Very well…" Lady Shiva said. She twirled around her Shadow Saber and struck again, only for her silver blade to be intercepted by Miss Martian with her crossguard lightsaber.

"Like the man said, don't think about it." Miss Martian spat.

Lady Shiva chuckled, continuing to hold her own against the three. She eventually used the Force to break off with them before jumping up, holding her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber with both of her feet. Now spinning in the air, she spun around her Shadow Saber and scabbard before going upside down. Everyone looked to her, trying to evade her red spinning helicopter-like blades while fending off against her silver blade and scabbard at the same time.

"Look out!" Nomad called out, firing at Lady Shiva while getting Zatanna out of the way of her attack.

"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier!" Lady Shiva spat, spinning around faster and faster as she attacked Mace Windu and Miss Martian.

"What now?" Miss Martian asked.

"Remember your training!" Mace Windu yelled.

Lady Shiva flew towards Miss Martian and Mace Windu feet first, trying to use her blades to cut them up. However, the two caught her blades spinning and tossed her back, but she regained herself quickly and tossed her scabbard forward, causing Mace Windu to deflect it to the side. However, Lady Shiva held her Shadow Saber pommel out, letting the scabbard attach to the end of it. She was once again armed with her Shadow Saber naginata and her Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

"Stay down!" Dogma yelled, shooting at Lady Shiva with Artemis.

Lady Shiva turned and deflected every shot. She eventually used the Force to send both Dogma and Artemis back before Kid Flash ran and jabbed at her, only for her to leap back. Robin used his Force Link to send a Force Push towards her, causing her to fall back. She growled and got back up as everyone advanced at her. She spun both weapons around and charged at the Young Justice.

"To the left." Ahsoka said to Anakin.

Anakin raised the Round Table into the air before moving several chairs to the left.

"Seventh Seat right."

Anakin did just that before moving more of the chairs to the positions of the seats in the Jedi Council Chambers. As soon as it was complete, the symbol of the Jedi suddenly appeared on the ground.

"There!" Anakin exclaimed. "A perfect recreation of the Council Chambers!"

"Keep the table up," Ahsoka ordered, deactivating her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. "I'm coming back with help!"

Anakin nodded as Ahsoka ran through to the recreation of the Jedi Council Chambers. The Jedi Symbol below her suddenly glowed, and within minutes, she found herself in the presence of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Depa Billaba and Agen Kolar.

"Ahsoka?" Depa asked.

"How did you get here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Through Earth, long story," Ahsoka said quickly. "Right now, we need help with Lady Shiva," she told the Jedi Masters. "If she finds this portal, she'll be able to send an entire regiment of Shadow Collective Soldiers to attack Coruscant through the Heart of the Jedi."

Mace Windu and Miss Martian leapt back from Lady Shiva as she attacked them with her four blades. Dogma and Artemis circled around her, continuing to send forth blasts and arrows. She spun around her blades, deflecting both attacks before Zatanna attacked her again. She held her off with both of her blades before Mace Windu landed his purple lightsaber against her Shadow Saber. Lady Shiva growled and used Vaapad to send Mace away before locking blades with Miss Martian and Nomad's crossguard lightsabers.

"Do you really think you can hold me off forever?" Lady Shiva asked. "I know there's a portal here, and wherever it leads, it'll be your grave."

All of a sudden, the sound of a lightsaber activating caught Lady Shiva's attention. She gasped and turned around, blocking an attack from Anakin, using his Djem So against her Vaapad.

"Gonna have to plan again, Shiva." Anakin spat.

"Very brave of you," Lady Shiva remarked. "But in the end…" she started out before lifting him into the air and slamming him on the ground. She pinned him down with her foot and aimed her red lightsaber at his face. "It's all for nothing."

All of a sudden, Ahsoka leapt out and kicked Lady Shiva back. She grunted as she was sent flying before roughly landing on the ground. She got up shortly afterwards and growled angrily.

"Ready to fight?" Ahsoka asked.

"Against you?" Lady Shiva asked, reactivating her three lightsaber blades again. "Hell, yeah."

"I didn't mean with _me_." Ahsoka spat, stepping to the side.

Lady Shiva looked on in shock. The doors went wide open, and Master Yoda came out, walking carefully forward with his cane.

"Surprised, are you?" Master Yoda asked.

"How?" Lady Shiva asked.

"Our secret, it is," Master Yoda said. "Disappointed, I am, that Darth Maul was unable to face me himself."

Lady Shiva snarled. She placed her Shadow Saber up to her face. "Watch your tongue," she hissed before sending Master Yoda a salute. "You disrespect my Master… you answer to me."

Master Yoda dropped his cane and pulled out his lightsaber. With a flick of the switch, he activated it and held it in a Soresu Ready Position.

Lady Shiva readied her Shadow Saber and her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. Both she and Master Yoda stared each other down, waiting to see which one would make the first move. Finally, Master Yoda ran at her. Lady Shiva gasped and held up her blades, but was quickly knocked to the ground.

"Maul's aggressiveness, you have," Master Yoda said. "His calm demeanor, you lack."

Lady Shiva got back up and spun her lightsabers at Master Yoda, only for him to use Shii-Cho to parry all three blades before kicking off of her back. However, she spun around and tossed her scabbard at him, only for him to stop it with the Force. As Lady Shiva advanced at him with her spinning lightsaber, he sent the scabbard back at her, causing the lightsaber to stop spinning before she struck at him with her Shadow Saber. The two locked blades with each other for a while before she eventually shot Sith Lightning at him.

Everyone simply stood back as Master Yoda absorbed the Sith Lightning and sent it back at Lady Shiva. She sent it to the side and sent more blasts, all of which were sent aside. Eventually, she stopped shooting him and ran at him with her lightsabers. However, upon reaching him, he locked blades with her before quickly disarming her. She gasped in horror before getting sent backwards.

"Any last words before you join Thawne?" Anakin asked.

"You… have no hope of protecting your Allied Forces…" Lady Shiva snarled, looking up, unaware that her Force Link embedded into her arm, was beeping. "From what's to come."

"No way!" Robin exclaimed quietly.

Lady Shiva called her weapons back to her and spread out her arms, disappearing in a shadow.

"Good thing she didn't find the Portal," Zatanna said as she looked to where Ahsoka and Yoda came from. "Doctor Fate and I will make sure this one stays sealed to our enemies."

"For the best, it is, but for now, keep open," Master Yoda said. "Want to see Earth later on, I do." He said before walking through.

"Guys…" Robin said. "Shiva's got a Force Link."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"How is that possible?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, but that will make our job a lot harder."

"Well, I guess we'll have our hands full then." Ahsoka said.

"You mean… you're staying?" Wally asked.

"We have some business on Earth, and we miss it as much as you do," Ahsoka stated. "Plus, as you all said… we're family."

"And family sticks together." Anakin added on.

Dogma smiled before turning to Nomad. "Well, how about you?" he asked. "Gonna stay?"

"I'll see." Nomad replied.

Back at the Shadow Collective Base that Lady Shiva once inhabited, the Shade was kneeling before a hologram of Darth Maul.

"I was unable to discover any more portals between the Expanded Universe and Earth," Lady Shiva said. "But I will not surrender in my quest to find them."

" _Good_ ," Darth Maul said. " _While you are on Earth, I will send over some of the Legion. You will need help to free Thawne_."

"I will not fail you, Master Maul," Lady Shiva said. "Not when we have already come so far."

" _I have high expectations for you. Don't let me down_."

Lady Shiva bowed once again before the transmission with Darth Maul ended.

From space, a light-blue streamlined ship came out through the Vortex. Inside of it, someone looked down and held onto a red datapad in her hand and a blue pendant around her neck. She sat down and narrowed her eyes down as the Ship flew further towards Earth.

Later that day, Doctor Fate had arrived with some members of the League. Batman approached Ahsoka and the Young Justice.

"You have done well in discovering these portals," Batman said. "We will be requiring your help in discovering where they all are."

"Don't worry, we're on it." Red Arrow said.

"There's a lot we need to get done here on Earth," Ahsoka said. "And we have no intention of leaving any time soon."

"Good, because we need you here," Cyber Jedi said as he and EmJay walked over. Everyone stared at them. "What?"

"Where have you been?" Robin asked.

"Well, we were booking reservations for Robin and Zatanna for their date," EmJay said before her stomach growled. "And… we had some of those escargots you wanted."

Robin's eye twitched. "Seriously?!"

 **Author's Note** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest Chapter? I put a lot of thought and work into this, so I hope you like it. Coming up next is a six-part Story Arc I have planned, so be prepared. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy **Valentines Day** , everyone! See you soon!


	16. In Brightest Day

Hello there, everyone! How are you doing on this fine day in April? I hope you're all doing well. As you know by now, I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I have returned to bring you all a brand-new Chapter for one of my best **Star Wars** and **DC Comics** Crossover Stories, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! I'm glad to be back, especially since I'm looking good in my Spring Semester so far. I've been able to catch up on everything, and all is well. Thank you all for making it possible for me to reach this moment of success. I especially and gratefully thank **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Phily76, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Just a Crazy-Man, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and every **Guest** Reviewer for this Story, for helping me to come so far. Thank you all so much. Now, before I get started, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have seen the latest **Star Wars Rebels** Episodes, and they are so epic! I can't believe it's all over now. Still, there's always hope. Now that we know Ahsoka still lives, there's even more possibilities for me to explore. Now, with that, please allow me to address the reviews from **Carlos Jacob** and **Travis Middleton**. To **Travis Middleton** , aka **The Mandalorian Terminator** , I have answered most of your questions in our Private Message chats. To **17lakect** , the portals have always been on Earth, starting from **Path of the Padawan**. There was one from the 38th Chapter, "It Runs In The family". Now, to **Carlos Jacob**. I have seen both the mid-season finale trailer for **Star Wars Rebels** , hence why I addressed it first, and the trailer for **Solo: A Star Wars Story**. Both are very exciting, and I am most pleased with the fact that Ahsoka lives. A Chapter focusing on the Young Justice working with the Terror Titans, now the Teen Titans, sounds like a good idea. Not sure about Vor'Ren's Kurn, I need to know more about him first. Still, thank you for giving me that idea. Serra showing Ahsoka and the Young Justice the Satele Shan Boulevard on Coruscant sounds good too. Asajj Ventress will get the look she had from **Dark Disciple** , but you'll have to wait until that comes. Superboy, Captain Rex, Fives, Commander Cody and other Clone Troopers can bring some people to Kamino to show them how they were created, sure. I'll have to look into Zeltros and its Zeltron people, though. I'll also have to see about Ahsoka showing off her guitar skills, though. Also, thank you for the news on everything **Star Wars** and **DC** , but I will never be watching anything they make that is R-Rated. Now, with those issued addressed and out of the way, here is the first part of my Six-Chapter Arc, **Beware My Power**. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 16: In Brightest Day

 _History is made to be remembered and created_.

 _ **On Earth again! Having discovered portals leading from Earth into the Planets of the Expanded Universe, Ahsoka Tano leads the Young Justice back to the Planet of Earth, where her journey started. Being joined by a mysterious newcomer, Nomad, as well as Robin, Zatanna, Rocket and Kid Flash, the Young Justice discovers one of the portals leading to the Jedi Temple in Camelot. Now, with the portal secure after almost being exposed by Darth Maul's Apprentice, Lady Shiva, the Shadow Collective works to find the rest while the Young Justice converse with the Allied Forces for their fight against Darth Maul and his Legion of Doom. But a new problem now arises for both sides**_.

At the Watchtower, several Republic Cruisers were hovering around. Inside, the Young Justice, as well as Nomad, Anakin and Mace Windu, were speaking with Chancellor Padmé Amidala and Count Dooku. Anakin looked out the windows, seeing a satellite pass them. He narrowed his eyes before it flew away.

"So, no one on Earth knows about this place?" Anakin asked. "I mean, Master Kenobi and I have been to Earth, but we've never seen this Watchtower or been inside of it."

"The Watchtower was made as the true base of the Justice League in order to oversee problems on the Planet and arriving to Earth," Batman explained. "The Hall of Justice and Mount Justice are two of the bases that act as covers for the public to believe."

"I've been here, and I know that the League has its reasons for keeping this place a secret," Ahsoka said. Anakin walked towards her before she and the Young Justice turned to Mace Windu, Padmé and Count Dooku. "But we now must focus on the matter at hand," she reminded everyone. "Darth Maul, the Shadow Collective and his Legion of Doom. It won't be long until they discover the portals from here to the Expanded Universe."

" _I propose that while we are in an alliance, we divide the portals_ ," Padmé suggested through her holographic transmission. " _We know that some portals might lead to locations sacred to the Jedi, so we will have Master Vos or another Jedi communing on Earth to oversee and protect them_."

" _For once, I agree_ ," Count Dooku said from Serenno, where he was broadcasting from. " _If any of the portals on Earth lead to areas in control of the Separatists, a member of the Light or a Separatist stationed on Earth should make sure it is cleared off from the public_."

"And what about the portals leading to Republic bases?" Artemis asked. "We already know the ones that lead to Christophsis, but what about others?"

"You bring up a good point, Artemis," Serra said. "Anyone who stumbles into a Republic base could end up leading a member of the Shadow Collective or Damien Darhk's ORDER Faction there too."

"And since Sylas has defected most of the ORDER, Darhk could be building up on his army." Mace Windu added on.

Meanwhile, outside, a modified Light Cruiser from the days of the Old Republic arrived. Admiral Wurtz, from within his Star Cruiser, noticed the Ship approaching and walked over to the communications relay terminal and pressed a button.

"Cruiser, this is Admiral Wurtz of the Republic Army and the Allied Forces," Admiral Wurtz said. "You are entering a restricted area, and I order you to—"

" _I have authorization to embark here under the Tartakovsky Accord_ ," a female voice said. After that, a holographic image of a blue medallion with ancient symbols on it. " _And this gives me more authority than any system aligned with the Republic and Separatists alike_."

Admiral Wurtz looked to the medallion with surprise. He cleared his throat and went to the speaker once again. " _Forgive me_ ," he apologized. " _You may proceed_."

At the same time, Lady Shiva was overseeing the training of new ninjas at a warehouse in National City. Harley Quinn, Malcolm Merlyn and Martian Starkiller walked up next to her, as did Tiber Saxon.

"Quite the clan you've got." Malcolm mused.

"They are being given special training," Lady Shiva said. "When the Allied Forces reveal the next portal, we will be there in the shadows, waiting… and we will claim it in the name of the Shadow Collective."

"They had better be ready," Tiber said, handing Lady Shiva a holo-transmitter. "Our satellite picked up a Cruiser coming out of the Vortex, and it was heading towards the Republic Fleet."

Lady Shiva looked to the holo-transmitter and turned it on. She saw a golden symbol on the side and gasped quietly. She clenched her fist before overcharging the device with Sith Lightning.

"Ready the forces," Lady Shiva ordered. "We leave to strike now."

Back inside of the Watchtower, Robin had laid out a map of the Republic bases known to both the Young Justice and the Separatists so far.

"Out of all these bases, only a few have output portals from Earth," Robin said. "Lady Shiva has attacked the one on Mygeeto, and the Qatar Desert leads to the base on Sarrish," he said, just as the Cruiser arrived. "If we positioned—"

The alarm sounded off. Everyone looked up and around as it continued to give everyone the alert.

"What's going on?" Katooni asked.

"Are we being invaded again?" Kid Flash asked.

All of a sudden, several footsteps were heard. Everyone turned around to see several soldiers arrive. They all donned blue Durasteel armor and wielded either swords and shields or staffs remembering the ones wielded by MagnaGuards, only with a blue glow. Behind them were four figures, all armed with different weapons.

The first figure who approached was a female. She had aquatic skin, like that of a Nautolan, only red in appearance. She had gentle blue eyes and webbed hands and feet. She wore a silver top and black boots and grey skirt. On her back was a shield, and in her hand was a silver trident-like weapon with a black design on it.

The second figure was a bird humanoid, armed with a yellow energy bow. It was a male with a silk-like robe and grey tunic. He had grey eyes, gentle wings, and fingerless gloves that appeared to only fit on the hands of his species.

The third figure was another male. He was large with a rough rock-textured body. He had a white beard and a red poncho over his upper torso, as well as a metal brace over his left arm. His eyes were black, and his skin appeared to be a shade of dark-yellow. He held a thick claymore on his shoulder.

The fourth and final figure was a human female. She had dark skin and red hair, as well as silver eyes. While a scimitar was on her back, she had a claymore in her hands with a golden curved crossguard. She wore high heels, tan pants, and a gold top with a midriff. She also held a shield at her side and had a gold band on her hair.

"What?" Zatanna asked flatly.

More footsteps were heard behind the four warriors. The Young Justice, the Justice League, the Jedi, Padmé and Count Dooku could see a large shadow on the side of the floor. Everyone stood ready for what was about to come.

Finally, the four warriors parted, revealing a girl behind them. She had slightly dark skin with yellow eyes and brown hair let down and reaching midway to her waist. On her head was a red gem, similar to the one Lady Shiva concealed under her hair. She wore a medallion around her neck. It had a blue diamond shape with a circle in the center, and had a gold symbol that somewhat resembled a sun, only with black streaks on the bottom half. She wore a grey tunic with black angular streaks on it, as well as a ring over her right hand. She wore black pants and grey boots. In her hands was a red data-pad which was being held tightly. What stood out most to everyone was that she looked about fourteen years old.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked. "What do you want?"

"My name is Monika Cruzsek," the girl said. She revealed her medallion to show to everyone. "I represent the Planet of Shei'Ten Kar… strongest ally to the Jedi and the Republic during the days of the Old Republic. My family and people fought off the great evil thousands of years ago that forced the Jedi Knights and the Sith Empire to unite, much like your Allied Forces are now."

" _Don't you dare say it_ …" Count Dooku said sternly.

"We do not speak of the threat you know." Mace Windu added on.

"What?" Superboy asked.

"What aren't you telling us?" Miss Martian asked.

"My Planet helped the Jedi and the Sith Empire fight against a cult dangerously addicted to a fallen and corrupted Sith Lord that even Darth Malgus feared known as the Yiga Clan," Monika explained. "Assassins trained with the Dark Side of the Force to fight with deadly stealth, being there and not being there at the same time. The Yiga were known as Shades."

"A Shade?" Ahsoka asked. "You mean like Lady Shiva?"

Monika narrowed her eyes at Ahsoka with much seriousness. "So you _do_ know of them," she mused. "Then you know the truth of Lady Shiva too."

Anakin turned around to Mace Windu and Count Dooku. "What is she talking about?" He asked sternly.

Mace Windu and Count Dooku looked to each other. The two nodded and turned back to the Young Justice, Monika and her forces from Shei'Ten Kar.

"There was a reason we put a lot of concern on Lady Shiva," Mace Windu finally spoke up. "The Yiga Clan are mass murderers with the Dark Side of the Force. Silent and deadly, intent on nothing but conquest."

" _They took no side in the war against the Sith Empire, and killed both sides to please their deity, the Dark Lord known as Messiah_ ," Count Dooku went on. " _Under the leadership of a neutral Force Warrior, they destroyed the Yiga Clan_."

"And during the return of Darth Maul, Lady Shiva came out of hiding," Monika went on. "Before the attack on Naboo, she murdered my mother, leaving me as her successor. My first act was to leave the Republic. When news of the death of Darth Maul spread, we assumed Lady Shiva fell too."

"Except she didn't." The bird humanoid said sternly.

"She had taken refuge on Korriban, and left by order of Darth Maul and Gemini Rouge during their return," the aquatic alien said. "She had been working to reunite his Shadow Collective. And she has taken Republic and Separatist lives from the day she betrayed Shei'Ten Kar for the Yiga Clan."

"So _that_ was why Maul kept her around!" Saw deducted. "Her powers as a Shade make her dangerous."

"And as the last major Shade in existence, I question why she has not been apprehended yet," Monika said sternly. "I have heard from Tython that it took the strength of the Jedi, the Clone Army and the ORDER to destroy Gemini Rouge, yet you managed to let Lady Shiva, a Shade of the Dark Side, slip away from your grasp countless times."

"Hey!" Ahsoka spoke up, storming towards Monika. "For your own record—"

The red-haired human aimed her claymore at Ahsoka dangerously.

"You will address Mistress Cruzsek with respect, else your tongue be carved out!" The woman spat, her sword crackling with lightning.

"Hey!" Rocket exclaimed, only for the large warrior to aim his claymore at her.

Anakin activated his lightsaber, as did Barriss.

"Stand down!" Barriss ordered.

The bird alien aimed an energy arrow at Anakin while the aquatic alien aimed her trident at Barriss.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Ahsoka said as she backed away from Urbossa's blade. "We just want to—"

"Silence!" Urbossa yelled, slashing right at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka ducked and tossed her lightsaber hilt up. Urbossa looked to it before she leapt behind her, activating the hilt in front of her neck.

"Stand down," Ahsoka ordered, even getting a smug look at Barriss, who raised an eyebrow in jealousy. "I mean it."

"Revali, Mipha, Daruk, Urbossa! Stand down!" Monika ordered. Her bodyguards did so before she walked to Ahsoka, staring her straight in the face. "I know of all your victories against Lady Shiva and Maul's Legion of Doom. They have not been overlooked. But the harsh reality of it is that it all means nothing when it comes to Lady Shiva herself."

"She will be brought to justice," Ahsoka said. "I can promise you that."

"I will hold you to that claim, Ahsoka Tano," Monika said. She backed away and turned around. "Our work here is done."

"We can help you, if you let us." Batman said.

Monika scoffed. "I don't think I need help from those who have failed to put an end to these kinds of matters," she remarked. "We are done here," she told her bodyguards and soldiers. "Move out."

The soldiers and elite guard of Shei'Ten Kar sheathed their weapons and guarded Monika as she made her way back to the Cruiser.

"What is Shei'Ten Kar?" Miss Martian asked. She and the rest of the Young Justice turned around. "Why haven't we heard of the Planet?"

"Shei'Ten Kar is a uniting Planet, known for making bridges between friend and foe," Mace Windu explained. "During the Old Republic war against the Sith Empire, many of its diverse people formed the Yiga Clan to worship the greater darkness. After we united to defeat them, Monika's mother, Azreal, was Lady Shiva's first victim as part of the returning uprising of the Shades. Qui-Gon Jinn himself chased her away from the Planet, but due to our failure to keep Azreal safe, the people of Shei'Ten Kar abandoned the Republic, yet refused to join the Separatists."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see why now." Jaybo mused.

" _I think we must make amends with the people of Shei'Ten Kar_ ," Padmé said. " _While the portals are our main priority, we must also fix damage done with those who have abandoned us_."

"You're sure about that?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, I don't like the way that hot SOB was looking at us." Kid Flash added on, staring down Urbossa as she put her golden claymore away.

Ahsoka and Anakin looked to Monika and her forces as they boarded their Cruiser. As soon as they were all onboard, the Master and Apprentice suddenly sensed something.

"Something's wrong," Ahsoka said. "I can feel it."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "Monika needs our help."

"I think she was pretty strict about what she said." Batman said sternly.

"Oh, right. She acts like she has no heart, and we're going to help her anyway," Ahsoka retorted. "She's a lot like you."

Lux sighed. "I guess it _is_ the right thing to do," he admitted. "What's the plan?"

Monika Cruzsek's Cruiser was now flying away from the Watchtower. As it was making its way to the Vortex, Monika was looking outside from the Bridge, overseeing the Earth below her. She looked to her medallion and opened up a small locket, showing a stabilized holographic image of her mother. As she was looking to it, Urbossa and Mipha walked up to her.

"How long of a Hyper-Jump does Lon calculate for us to make back to Shei'Ten Kar?" Monika asked.

"If we make the Jump through the Portal, we should get there within fifteen minutes," Mipha replied. "But… if you don't mind my saying so, Mistress…"

"What is it?" Monika asked, turning around to face Mipha.

"These people, the Young Justice, they're only trying to help us, just as my people would have done," Mipha started out. "Or like Urbossa, Revali and Daruk. We volunteered to help you and your family in your quests, not just out of our undying loyalty, but out of kindness too."

"Yes, I remember," Monika said. "You four have stood by me and my family for years. To be honest, I was wondering if there were ever a second motivation for you to serve me and my family."

"Do you not believe we should at least give the Young Justice a chance?" Mipha asked.

"The Jedi had their reasons for not coming to our Planet after the Battle of Naboo, but they crossed a line when they refused to acknowledge the rising of a single Shade," Monika said. "Now it's in their hands for not realizing the threat sooner. Who knew a girl my current age could grow up to be such a killer?"

In the Hangar Bay, several Shei'Ten Kar guards were patrolling the area. Two of the guards were double-checking some of the Ships. All of a sudden, one of the guards yelled in agony, as if an invisible sword was going through his chest. The other guard turned to him, only for someone to quickly dash by and slot his throat. He hell silently before Martian Starkiller appeared, now taking on the appearance of one of the fallen guards before one of the ninjas appeared and disguised himself as the other.

Three guards were patrolling a hallway. Unknown to them, Malcolm Merlyn was hiding with more ninjas. The guards flashed some lights all around, checking every area. For a moment, Merlyn was almost seen, but he disappeared when the light quickly came back to check again. The ninjas quietly took down the guards before Ma'alefa'ak and his ninja, both still disguised, joined him. All the forces of the DarkSiders made their way to the Bridge.

"We need to get these artifacts somewhere safe," a guard said, overseeing some artifacts from the Old Republic in a storage room. "Once we get back across the Vortex, we're taking them to Takodana."

"And the jewels?" The other guard asked.

"Well, there's always that lucky girl."

The guards turned around and saw Harley Quinn. She tossed a knife towards one of the guards, but the other dodged out of the way. He ran for the alarm and sounded it off, but was killed by Harley with her hammer shortly after.

The alarm blared throughout the Ship, causing all the guards to look up in surprise.

"Intruders!" Revali exclaimed, taking out his energy bow and turning it into a Bowcaster. "Everyone, battle stations!"

Harley scoffed as she looked around. "Where's the snooze button on this thing?!" She asked impatiently before slamming her hammer against the alarm next to her. With the little moment of silence she had, she went for the relics. However, two more guards leapt out and kicked her away. "Sneaky ninjas!" She exclaimed.

One of the guards slammed her hand onto a button concealed in the room. As soon as she pressed it, the relics were jettisoned into space and down onto Earth before the two charged at Harley.

Two arrows flew by, killing the two guards. Harley sighed rudely, knowing who saved her as she reverted her hammer back into a bat.

"You're welcome, Dr. Quinzel." Malcolm remarked.

"Ya just like to take the fun out of it, don't you?" Harley asked. "Now I can't torture them for what the relics were!"

"We don't torture the way you do," Malcolm said. "Let's get to the Bridge."

"Mistress, the Legion is here!" Daruk exclaimed as he ran onto the Bridge. Monika, Mipha and Urbossa looked on with shock. "Lady Shiva is sure to be with them!"

"She is, Daruk," Monika said, feeling the gem on her forehead. "She is."

Outside, Miss Martian piloted the Bioship to Monika Cruzsek's Star Cruiser. Ahsoka and the rest of the Young Justice, as well as Mace Windu, were inside.

"I sense a greater disturbance," Mace Windu said. "It seems that Mistress Cruzsek is indeed in much danger."

"I know this kind of Cruiser," Serra said. "It's a modified Light Cruiser used by the Senators and Representatives during the Old Republic. Everything has just been refurbished and modified."

"That means we can still board it, right?" Kid Flash asked, feeling slightly confused.

"These helped to take down Darth Malgus," Ahsoka said as she dialed on some buttons. "Of course they should!"

"Sorry I asked." Wally remarked.

"Serra, you're most familiar with these Ships," Anakin said. "Lead us through so we can get to Monika before the Shadow Collective does first."

"Got it," Serra said as she looked to Ahsoka. "I sure hope that you know what you're getting us into."

"We're doing the right thing," Ahsoka replied. "We're helping Monika, whether she likes it or not."

Inside of the Light Cruiser, Monika stood with Mipha, Daruk and Urbossa. Her three bodyguards stood ready to fight as they heard the sounds of blasters going off and swords swinging from outside. Revali flew in, shooting behind him before he joined the elite guard.

"What's our status?" Urbossa asked.

"The remaining guards tried to hold them off, but we underestimated the Legion of Doom," Revali answered. "The survivors are safe, hiding away. We can't lose any more lives today."

"We won't," Monika said, stepping up. "Hold your ground!"

All of a sudden, a loud smash hit the door from the outside. Everyone stood reedy before another loud smash followed. The door continued to hold, but the hits became louder and the dent was made deeper.

"Steady…" Daruk said.

"Wait for it…" Monika ordered.

All of a sudden, the shadows started to move. Monika narrowed her eyes before motioning to Revali. He nodded and fired at the shadows, which continued to move. Soon, the door flung off, and Lady Shiva appeared. She stared down Monika angrily as Harley Quinn, Malcolm Merlyn and Martian Starkiller walked in behind her, all armed and dangerous to the teeth.

"Saand'ra," Monika said, her bodyguards readying their weapons for battle. "Look at what you've become."

" _So-Shii Chai_ , Monika Cruzsek," Lady Shiva spat back in a native tongue. "You know you can't hide from my Force Sense."

"I have no intention of hiding," Monika said as she and Lady Shiva circled around each other. "Not after what you did to our people." 

Lady Shiva chuckled. "Shei'Ten Kar was weak," she spat. "Had it not been for your interference, I would have made us stronger."

"Killing my Mother crossed the line," Monika hissed. "And you disgrace us by even being christened into the Yiga Clan."

"You don't get it, do you?" Lady Shiva asked. She took out a small dagger and cut off part of her hair covering her forehead, revealing her gem. "I'm still one of you… I only made the smart choice."

"Big words of such little importance," Monika remarked. "The Jedi may not have done anything to stop you back then, but I _will_."

"I hold no regrets for the lives I have taken," Lady Shiva hissed as she placed her hand on the pommel of her Shadow Saber Hilt. "But Shei'Ten Kar is a scar, one which I will remove from the Universe… once and for all."

Monika narrowed her eyes at Lady Shiva. She held out her data-pad and dropped it before stopping its fall with her ring. It turned into a hilt with a winged guard, one which she held ready.

Lady Shiva unsheathed her Shadow Saber and activated it, her scabbard held in her right hand.

Monika tilted her ringed fist, and with a booming whoosh, she activated her own blade. Similar to Lady Shiva's Shadow Saber, the hilt did not emit a blade with a standard white core. Instead, the core was gold, and the blade shone blue like a hot flame.

Monika and Lady Shiva stared each other down before they pressed the gems on their foreheads, activating their respective mouth plates. The two charged towards each other, blades locked against each other immediately upon contact.

"That blade…" Lady Shiva said, noticing something familiar about Monika's lightsaber. "I've seen it before…"

"This sword was carried by my Mother until the day you mutilated her," Monika spat. "I suppose it's only fitting you fall by its power."

"Only fitting that I prove you wrong!" Lady Shiva yelled.

Lady Shiva broke off with Monika, who sent forth a jab. She twirled back and swung her scabbard down low, but Monika spun around and slashed her personal sword with her, moving fluidly. Lady Shiva growled and spun back at Monika, slashing at her with both her Shadow Saber and scabbard. Monika grabbed the remaining pieces of her data-pad and clutched them in her left hand, forming a shield on her arm. She held it up and blocked the attacks from Lady Shiva before slashing back at her.

At the same time, the Young Justice had boarded Monika's Cruiser. Ahsoka, Artemis, Saw, Lux and Huntress all aimed their weapons around before turning back to the others.

"All clear," Artemis said as she looked around her while addressing the rest of the Young Justice at the same time. "Doesn't look like…" she started out until she noticed something in the corner. "Oh no."

Mace Windu noticed where Artemis was looking and walked over to the area in her direction. He knelt down and saw a body on the ground, dried blood on his chest.

"These were one of the guards with Monika," Mace Windu noted. He placed his fingers over the guard's eyes and closed them. "This attack was a mercy kill."

"Not much mercy," Serra mused before she looked around. "I sense Lady Shiva."

"Her abilities as a Shade are not to be taken for granted," Mace Windu said. "But knowing your lineage, Satele and Bastila have already faced a Shade during their own time."

"They're not to be underestimated," Serra said sternly. "We have to move quickly," she said before looking to the Young Justice. "Robin, Connor, Artemis, with me, Ahsoka and Anakin," she ordered. "Katooni too. Everyone else, remain here in case we call for backup," she went on, causing everyone to nod. "Let's move."

On Earth, Eobard Thawne was at a Republic Outpost. Watching him being transferred into a more secure Ship from his prison frigate was Aztek and King Faraday.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" King Faraday asked. "Thawne has killed over a dozen soldiers in and out of the Expanded Universe."

"I know. I have read the reports from both sides of the Allied Forces," Aztek replied. "Once we put him in the Phantom Zone's Pocket Dimension, he'll be cut off from the Speed Force forever."

"Hard to believe there's an extra dimension in the Phantom Zone, though," King Faraday mused. "Still, whatever keeps this guy locked away is good enough for me."

Unknown to everyone, an _Apache_ Helicopter was flying towards the area. Inside was a Mandalorian Death Watch Commando. Behind him was a man armed with several javelins, as well as a squad of men and women armed with heavy weaponry.

Back aboard the _Masterpiece_ , Lady Shiva slammed her Shadow Saber onto Monika's royal lightsaber. She held her weapon up in defense before slamming her away with her shield. As Lady Shiva was trying to regain herself, Monika ran and slammed her away with her shield, forcing her into the hallway.

"I would have expected more had you not betrayed us, Saand'ra," Monika spat. "It is high time you paid for your crimes against us."

"Come on! Get up!" Harley Quinn called out.

Lady Shiva grinned and turned around. She held out her Shadow Saber in front of her, causing Monika to aim her lightsaber at her dangerously. The two stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the next move. Finally, Lady Shiva placed her Shadow Saber hilt back into her scabbard.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Monika remarked.

"I'll take your _**head**_ _!_ " Lady Shiva yelled, throwing her Shadow Saber and scabbard forward. The scabbard flew towards Monika, who ducked in time. However, this gave Lady Shiva enough time to run back at Monika and slash at her. Monika gasped and held up her shield, getting thrown down the hall. As she was getting up, the scabbard came back to its owner, and Lady Shiva was now armed with two weapons.

"Nice try," Monika spat. "But you can't beat me in a fair fight."

"Who said it was fair?" Lady Shiva quipped. She motioned to Merlyn, causing Monika to gasp.

At that moment, Malcolm Merlyn shot forth an arrow at Monika, only for Revali to shoot an arrow at it and split it in half.

"Do not interfere with Lady Cruzsek's battle!" Revali exclaimed before shooting more arrows at Malcolm Merlyn.

Merlyn dodged and started to shoot more arrows, allowing Ma'alefa'ak to run at Monika with his bladed arm. However, Daruk got in the way this time, using his claymore to slam him away.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Daruk asked. He spun around his claymore and slammed Martian Starkiller away, who managed to parry his attacks with his own blade as he was being pushed back.

"I got ya!" Harley called out, only to be jabbed away by Mipha.

"Don't you dare…" Mipha said before charging forth with her trident.

Urbossa ran at Harley as well, swinging her claymore. Harley took out her bat and locked with the claymore before disarming her of the blade, sending it into the hallway. She formed her hammer and started to slam at Urbossa again, only for her to take out her scimitar and shield, blocking the attack. She broke off and let Mipha attack before the three locked weapons altogether.

"I think we now have a fair fight again," Monika quipped before turning back to Lady Shiva. She was about to strike until she noticed Ahsoka, Anakin and Mace Windu with the Young Justice heading towards them. "Stay back!" she called out, getting Lady Shiva to look behind her. "This is none of your concern!"

"But we can help…" Artemis started out as she walked over, only for Sith Lightning to get blasted near their feet.

"Do not intercede!" Lady Shiva ordered, her hand held out. "This duel is sacred!"

"Lady Shiva… I should have known." Ahsoka hissed.

"You know a lot, Artemis, now back off!" Lady Shiva hissed.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"It's a Shei'Ten Duel," Mace Windu explained. "A sacred rite of combat that can be initiated between highly-trained fighters from Shei'Ten Kar."

"It's a personal one-on-one battle," Serra went on. "No one is to interfere, lest they forfeit their life."

"I only engage you in the ritual in respect for Shei'Ten Kar, and to never see my past again," Lady Shiva snarled to Monika. "I seek no leadership after your death. I only want this battle to end the scar of my life."

"You have already been judged, traitor," Monika spat back. "I do not intend on leaving this Universe without claiming your life." She remarked, holding her shield in front of her and her lightsaber over her head.

"Then you will not leave at all." Lady Shiva hissed, placing her scabbard in a reverse-grip and her Shadow Saber dangerously aimed at her sworn enemy.

"What do we do?" Ahsoka asked.

"For now, nothing," Serra answered as Katooni looked up to her. "This is between them."

Lady Shiva jabbed her Shadow Saber forward, prompting Monika to knock the silver blade away with her shield. She spun around and slashed at her with her royal saber, but Lady Shiva parried it off with her scabbard. The two swung their blades at each other once again, with Monika forcing Lady Shiva onto her back, the Shadow Saber returning to its scabbard.

"Did that just happen?" Connor asked.

"She did it!" Robin exclaimed quietly.

Monika walked over and aimed her lightsaber down at Lady Shiva as she was trying to get back up. Lady Shiva growled under her face mask while Monika narrowed her eyes at Lady Shiva intently.

"You've lost, Saand'ra," Monika said. "Now you shall pay for your crimes."

Lady Shiva groaned lightly as she looked up. She let out a soft chuckle. "You may have defeated me now," she said, getting a hold back on her scabbard. "But I will destroy you in the future."

"There _is_ no future for you, Saand'ra!" Monika spat.

Lady Shiva grinned as she felt something in her scabbard click. "I beg to differ."

With that, Lady Shiva unsheathed her Shadow Saber once more, only this time, the blade did not appear, nor was a sound made. Monika swung at Lady Shiva, only for her to swing back. Monika suddenly felt her shield crack from the swing before Lady Shiva swung at her head. She leapt back, but felt the heat of a blade touch part of her front hair.

"What trickery is this?!" Monika exclaimed.

"You ever wonder how I killed Azreal or why I always carry this scabbard?" Lady Shiva asked as she lowered her Shadow Saber hilt. As she did, a hole was made in the ground.

"Is that—?" Ahsoka asked.

"Impossible." Mace Windu said in shock.

"That Crystal…" Monika panted as she looked down to where the Shadow Saber hilt was aimed. "No sound, no color, no shape…"

"Before I pledged myself to the Yiga Clan, I discovered the most rarest and dangerous Kyber Crystal known to all," Lady Shiva started out. "Something that can emit a blade with no sound, the perfect weapon of an assassin… the Ghostfire Crystal."

"Ghostfire?" Connor asked.

"Why have I never heard of that crystal?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Because it was a danger to both Jedi and Sith alike," Anakin explained. "People have lost limbs and lives by any wielder of a Ghostfire saber. The blade is impossible to track, and in the wrong hands, it could kill even its user."

"Master Dibs was lucky enough to survive his encounter with a wielder of a Ghostfire Saber wielder." Mace Windu said.

"That's how he lost his eyesight?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was how he lost his Padawan." Mace Windu said.

Ahsoka shivered nervously.

"A coward's tactic, using an invisible weapon to do the job," Monika snarled. "You killed my mother as a coward, and that makes you a coward yourself, Saand'ra."

"She refused to accept the fact that we were stronger than any other System," Lady Shiva hissed. "I was taught our history, and saw fit to end _her_ false rule! _She_ was the coward for not accepting who the people of Shei'Ten Kar were meant to be! _Not_ me!"

"You shame us _all!_ " Monika yelled. She got back up and slashed at Lady Shiva, who used her Shadow Saber to block the attack.

Lady Shiva laughed and swung at Monika sort Vaapad, forcing Monika to lift her shield up in defense. Monika noticed where the blade hit her shield and slashed back with her royal saber. For a moment, everyone could see the two blades locked together before Lady Shiva slashed back with her scabbard. Monika performed a barrel roll and dodged the scabbard before slamming her lightsaber down onto the Shadow Saber. Both blades were forced down onto the ground, creating sparks.

"What do we do?" Katooni asked.

"We can't interfere, _that's_ for sure," Ahsoka said. "But I know that we can't just sit by and watch either."

Just then, Revali flew out of the bridge, shooting arrows down. Malcolm Merlyn ran after him, dodging and shooting arrows in response. Daruk backflipped away as Martian Starkiller advanced on him. He knocked his blade to the side before shooting at the golem guard, but he formed a red energy shield around him in response.

Harley cartwheeled out of the bridge, still armed with her hammer. Mipha jabbed at her, only to be parried off to the side before Urbossa slammed her scimitar onto her. Harley growled and took out a gun, shooting at Urbossa. She held her shield out, her body now crackling with electricity while the wounds Mipha gained from the battle faded away.

"Wait, what?" Artemis asked.

"They can _do_ that?" Ahsoka asked Anakin and Master Mace Windu.

Lady Shiva chuckled. "The Crusaders?" She asked in disbelief, trying not to laugh too much. "I knew Shei'Ten Kar was behind the times, but not _this_ much! You kept the _Crusaders_ around?!"

"They are in debt to my family, and their kindness knows no bounds," Monika spat. "Call them old… they are still strong… more powerful than even you or your Master."

"Let us _see!_ " Lady Shiva yelled, running at Monika again.

Monika spun around her lightsaber and slashed back. The two blades bounced off of each other before Lady Shiva struck back. This time, Monika raised her shield up, only for some splinters of it to shatter off. Everyone watched as the pieces, plus some excess heat from the Ghostfire Shadow Saber, flew into the air. The sprinklers went off, with water landing on Monika's royal blade. Both she and Lady Shiva narrowed their eyes at each other, but the latter's cocky demeanor was broken when she saw what the water was doing.

The transparent Ghostfire blade started to emit steam. The drops of water were causing it to reveal itself. Perhaps it was only for a short while, but it was now visible.

"I told you not to underestimate me." Monika said.

"Very creative, but I still hold the advantage!" Lady Shiva exclaimed. She pressed a button on her wrist-comm, causing a green light to glow.

At that moment, the ship started to move. Everyone held on as best as they could, feeling the _Masterpiece_ turning away from the Vortex.

Miss Martian and the rest of the Young Justice, still waiting by the Bioship, felt the _Masterpiece_ move as well. Zatanna looked out the window, seeing something shine. She gasped and ran out, seeing the sun almost in direct view of the _Masterpiece_.

"Um, guys?" Zatanna asked as the rest of the Young Justice came out to see what was going on. "Why are we headed toward the sun?"

"No idea, but I'm going to find out," Jaybo said, checking his custom hologlove. "Uh-Oh," he said before activating his comlink. "Guys, the Ship's controls have been taken over. We're on a course towards the Sun."

"Not good," Ahsoka said as Lady Shiva just grinned. She turned to Robin and Serra. "Serra, if you're familiar with this Ship, there has to be a kill switch. You and Robin transmit it to get us back on course."

"I've been trying," Robin said. "It's a zombie."

Monika snarled at Lady Shiva. "You'll do anything to kill me, won't you?" she asked viciously. "Even if it means taking your own life?"

"I want my past to die," Lady Shiva hissed. "Shei'Ten Kar is only an obstacle in my path to becoming a full-fledged Sith to Darth Maul. He and I will rule both Earth _and_ the Expanded Universe as Masters, with even the strongest bowing before us. Ascension is the only thing that matters to anyone, and they will achieve it at any cost."

"No honor among Sith, is there?" Monika asked, holding her royal saber and shield ready. "Guess that's what to expect from someone like you."

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Lady Shiva spat, calmly standing where she was while the water continued to pour down. "Everything from my past, including Shei'Ten Kar, will die away. There is no place for weakness in the Dark Side."

Monika activated her royal saber again and slowly raised it up. "Your past is my turmoil," she said. "I won't let you get away with the sins you've carried out."

Lady Shiva chuckled. "Well, in respect to Shei'Ten Kar… may the best warrior prevail!"

Lady Shiva activated her Shadow Saber, still with its Ghostfire Crystal, and twirled her scabbard around.

Monika's gem glowed bright, as did Lady Shiva's. The two charged at each other, blades clashing immediately.

Lady Shiva swung her blade and scabbard down low at Monika, but she managed to use the water to track where the blade was. She spun around and blocked a Vaapad strike from her old enemy before spinning around again and swiping her blade low at her feet. Lady Shiva backflipped away before Monika aimed her shield out. A blast came from it, causing Lady Shiva to deflect each blast before Monika charged at her again. She flipped over Lady Shiva and swung her saber at her, but Lady Shiva placed her Shadow Saber in a reverse grip, blocking the blade.

"This is intense!" Katooni exclaimed.

"Their will to live is making them strong," Mace Windu said. "I can sense the resolve in both of them."

"I just hope Monika can win," Ahsoka said. She suddenly noticed her Xiphon glowing. "What's going on?"

Lady Shiva backflipped away before using a combination of Niman and Vaapad to fend off against Monika. Monika swung her saber at her while also using her shield to force Lady Shiva backwards. The two soon locked weapons with each other tightly, each trying to gain momentum. Eventually, they kicked off of one another, getting backed away to safe distances.

"You can't win!" Monika yelled. "Surrender!"

"You underestimate the power of a Shade!" Lady Shiva yelled back. She held her Shadow Saber up high as her scabbard now started to emit a strange noise. Everyone watched as all light surrounding Lady Shiva started to disappear. Soon, all light within the Ship faded away, and Lady Shiva was engulfed in shadows. She grinned before fading away from anyone's view.

Monika looked around, keeping her saber and shield ready for anything. Her royal saber was the only thing allowing her to see through the darkness at this point.

"What's going on?" Kid Flash asked back at the Bioship.

Miss Martian activated her Crossguard Lightsaber, providing light for the Young Justice members on standby. "I'm sensing the Force at work here," she said as most of her friends gathered around. "It's Shiva."

"What's Lady Shiva playing at here?" Katooni asked as she held her lightsaber up.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Mace Windu and Serra all held their lightsabers for light in the darkness while Robin took out a stick. He cracked it, and a light started to glow from it.

"I can't believe we overlooked this, she's a Shade!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Serra and I studied them in our Padawan training."

"What does that mean?" Artemis asked as she scanned the area. She recoiled once she saw Harley looking like she was about to make a rude gesture to her before continuing to look around. "Why can't I find Lady Shiva anywhere on my scanners?"

"Because Shades can harness the darkness, using it to their advantage," Serra explained. "But other than that, they become one with the shadows."

"And it makes them the most deadly and dangerous assassins," Anakin finished up. "Most of them died away following the days of the Old Republic, but it is said that they are not fully extinct."

Monika continued to look around, trying to find out where Lady Shiva was. Suddenly, she appeared out of a shadow and leapt at her. Monika gasped and held up her shield, barely managing to predict this movement. She spun around as Lady Shiva came back for another attack and slashed at her, only for the Shade to disappear back into the shadows.

"Has anyone been able to fight back against a Shade when they use this tactic?" Robin asked.

"My ancestors, as well as Revan," Serra said. "But the secret to it was never passed down to me or any kin who came before me."

Ahsoka suddenly noticed the Xiphon continuing to glow. She unhooked it from her belt and narrowed her eyes at it. She looked up, and for a moment, she could almost see the shape of Lady Shiva moving through the shadows.

"Well, I think Sonia might have found a way too." Ahsoka said. She took a deep breath and placed the Xiphon to her mouth, making sure to keep it deactivated. She started to play a tune from it, the music from the Xiphon playing through the ship. However, it was not the same tune used to rob others of the Force. It was more melodic, more calm.

"Ahsoka?" Monika asked. "What are you doing?"

Lady Shiva ran out and attacked Monika again. She noticed her and spun around, clashing blades with her Shadow Saber before she faded into the shadows.

Ahsoka said nothing and continued to play. She eventually opened her eyes and saw Lady Shiva moving, but only through her eyes.

"Monika!" Ahsoka called out, throwing the Xiphon towards the ruler of Shei'Ten Kar.

Monika backflipped from another one of Lady Shiva's surprise attacks and held out her shield arm. A groove appeared, and the Xiphon slid right into it. She spun around and held her saber out in front of her while her shield and Xiphon were in the air. She reactivated both blades, and the tune continued to play. Her forehead gem glowed again before she spun around, successfully managing to catch Lady Shiva in the middle of her surprise attack. She grinned and threw her off to the side.

"That blade… what is it doing?" Lady Shiva asked.

"Seems like Sonia was more skilled than you took her for," Ahsoka called out. "The ORDER _knew_ about the Shades, so she was working on her own way to fight them. Guess you didn't take into account that the Xiphon could do more than take the Force, could you?"

"Thank you, Ahsoka," Monika said. "Sorry about earlier. No hard feelings?"

"None at all," Ahsoka replied. "Now, take care of her!"

"The blade that cuts through the Darkness combined with the power of the blade _born_ from Darkness?" Lady Shiva asked. "Looks like I took you for granted."

"You underestimate Shei'Ten Kar," Monika said. "Are you ready to pay for what you've done?"

"What do you think?" Lady Shiva asked.

Lady Shiva reactivated the Shadow Saber and adjusted her scabbard before charging towards Monika. Monika readied both of her blades and charged back at Lady Shiva, the two clashing blades once more.

Back on Earth, the Helicopter heading towards the Republic Outpost. Two Clone Troopers noticed it and motioned for three guards to come with them as they went to check it out.

"This is CT-3175, reporting an unauthorized vehicle on the platform," one of the Clone Troopers reported through his Comms system. "Requesting backup for an additional security check."

The helicopter door opened up. Everyone stood ready as the ramp lowered. All of a sudden, the men and women armed with heavy weaponry appeared. As they came out, one of them took out a machine gun and started to shoot away at the guards and Clone Troopers.

"We're under attack!" a Clone Trooper called out. "We need backup no—"

A javelin struck the Clone Trooper before being called back to an arm with a metal gauntlet. A man stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be armed with more javelins on his back. He spun around the javelin in his hand before the armed men and women attacked the soldiers and Clone Troopers with their own heavy weaponry.

The man armed with the javelin ran two Clone Troopers through before kicking a soldier away. He stabbed another before placing his hand to his head.

"This is Javelin. Lord Maul, the Demolition Team and I have reached the facility, and are making our way to Thawne. Your orders after he is freed?"

" _Sinestro is on his way to assist_ ," the voice of Darth Maul replied as more Clone Troopers and Soldiers were disposed of. " _He will pick you up_."

As soon as the transmission ended, two Gunships arrived, both preparing to fire on Javelin and the Demolition Team. All of a sudden, the helicopter detonated, taking both of the Gunships with it.

Inside, Aztek and King Faraday watched as more Clone Troopers and Soldiers were heading out to take care of the battle. The Reverse-Flash grinned as he heard screams and sound of wreckage coming from outside.

"You might want to hold tight," Eobard Thawne said to the Troopers escorting him. "Things are about to get messy."

Clone Troopers raced to the entrance as the sounds from outside started to get closer. They all aimed their blasters, but two wrecking balls swung in, taking out five of them before the sound of a Gatling Blaster roared, taking out the rest. Javelin walked in afterwards and tossed one of his javelins forward. It split into several more and flew towards Eobard Thawne, cutting his bonds off.

"Stop!" Aztek called out as King Faraday took out a gun.

Thawne grinned. "Wait…" he said, looking to himself. "Something's missing."

Eobard Thawne raced away to the Storage Room and killed four Troopers along the way. When he came back, he was now back in his Reverse-Flash Suit.

"Call for help!" King Faraday ordered a Clone Trooper.

Eobard Thawne chuckled before vibrating himself. " _ **Much better**_." He said. He turned to Aztek and King Faraday before Javelin and the Demolition Team came in. The two looked to their odds before the Shadow Collective Forces charged at them.

Monika backflipped away from Lady Shiva as she slashed at her with her Ghostfire Shadow Saber. Lady Shiva advanced towards Monika quickly and tossed hr scabbard at her, only for her to use the Xiphon and her shield to parry it off before the two struck at each other. They kept their blades locked against one another before Lady Shiva broke off. Monika slashed wide at her, but she leapt up over her. Monika looked up and parried off Lady Shiva's strikes from above before kicking her out of the hall and into the Hangar Bay, sending her crashing into a Ship.

The rest of the Young Justice took notice of the battle. They got out of the Bioship and ran to see what was going on before Ahsoka, Serra, Anakin, Mace Windu and Katooni led Robin, Connor and Artemis back to the Hangar Bay, followed by the Legion of Doom.

"Let's get in there!" Miss Martian called out, preparing to take out her lightsaber.

"With all due respect, stay out of this!" Monika called out. She turned back to Lady Shiva as she got back up. "This is between me and you, Saand'ra."

"I couldn't agree more." Lady Shiva spat. She got back up and slashed at Monika, who managed to block her Vaapad strike with her shield and Xiphon. Even though the Ghostfire Blade was near invisible, power from the Xiphon was starting to make her see it, even without the water to make out its shape.

"Come on…" Ahsoka said.

Lady Shiva swung at Monika wildly with both her Shadow Saber and her scabbard. Monika quickly parried off each attack with her blades and her shield before the two punched at each other. Their fists collided, causing a shock wave to spread out from them. As soon as it faded away, Monika slashed at Lady Shiva, forcing her back this time. Lady Shiva backed away quickly, using her Shadow Saber and her scabbard to fight back. Eventually, she kicked Monika's knee, causing her leg to give away. Everyone gasped as she brought her two weapons down onto the ruler of Shei'Ten Kar.

Monika looked up and held her own blue and black blades up. She started to get back up. Eventually, she broke off and spun around, performing a wide sweeping slash at Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva leapt into the air, ready to attack again. Monika narrowed her eyes and leapt up as well, a bright light emerging behind her. As it did, a dark shadow started to emerge from behind Lady Shiva. The two narrowed their eyes at each other intently before they dashed forward, continuing to clash swords with each other back and forth in midair. The two spun around and slashed their blades, both colliding so much that they flew out of their hands as they spun around again. This time, Monika grabbed the Shadow Saber while Lady Shiva claimed the Royal Saber of Shei'Ten Kar.

Monika used the Shadow Saber and the Xiphon to slash away at Lady Shiva, who was using the Royal Saber to slash back. Lady Shiva found herself being forced back as Monika used her own blade against her before the two shot each other, causing their weapons to fly up and return to their respective owners.

Monika and Lady Shiva both charged at each other, their respective blade being held ready once again. Once they reached each other, they slashed. Only a few of the top strands of their hair were cut off before they turned around, spinning for another slash again.

Everyone stood ready, waiting for what was to happen next. Suddenly, Monika groaned and fell onto one knee before Lady Shiva kicked her away. She held her chest, feeling a cut there.

"Looks like I _still_ win, even in tradition," Lady Shiva mocked. She walked towards Monika and aimed her Shadow Saber at her, the heat of the blade started to emanate. "This is the end of Shei'Ten Kar."

"Not while I still breathe!" Monika yelled, tossing the Xiphon at Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva grabbed the Xiphon easily. She laughed. "You really thought that would work?" she asked. "You really _are_ pathetic!"

"Think again!" Monika exclaimed, tossing the hilt of her Royal Saber up this time.

Lady Shiva gasped, not being able to catch the hilt this time. Monika grinned and leapt up, revealing there to be no gash on her chest after all. She made her way behind Lady Shiva and activated her Royal Saber in front of her neck, preventing any of them from moving.

"Yield!" Monika ordered.

"Never!" Lady Shiva snarled.

"You asked for it!" Monika said. With that, she grabbed Lady Shiva's left hand, the very same hand holding the Xiphon.

What happened next surprised everyone.

Monika, who had purposely thrown the Xiphon at Lady Shiva, had made sure it was aimed towards her. She activated the black blade of the Xiphon, causing it to impale both her and Lady Shiva. The two yelped in pain before she deactivated the blade.

"Hell of a move," Lady Shiva said, looking to Monika as she limped away to the Crusaders. "I never thought you would get close to me just to hurt me."

"I'm not done yet," Monika said, picking up her shield. She used the blaster on it to shoot at Lady Shiva's Shadow Saber hilt, sending the Ghostfire Crystal of it and flying into the air. "As you said… tradition."

Lady Shiva chuckled. "Guess my revenge will have to wait," she mused before a shadow appeared under her. "Hope you can escape, Love." She quipped before falling through the shadow.

The Legion of Doom watched before their Shade took them away through a shadow as well.

"Monika!" Ahsoka exclaimed, running towards Monika as she finally reached the Crusaders. "You okay?"

"Now that I know I've weakened Saand'ra, I'm fine." Monika replied.

"Let me see that…" Ahsoka said, preparing to check on Monika's wound.

"No need to worry," Mipha said as she walked over. She placed her hand over the area where she stabbed herself. "I can heal her. It's one of the powers I have."

"All of the Crusaders have powers that have been passed onto them from their ancestors for generations," Monika explained. "Mipha's power is healing, Revali's is flight, Daruk's is fortified protection and Urbossa's is lightning manifestation."

Ahsoka smiled as the rest of the Young Justice came over. "Looks like you can be quite a powerful ally," she said. "That is… if you're willing to accept joining the Allied Forces."

"I'm starting to see that I can no longer do this alone," Monika said. "Very well. Consider Shei'Ten Kar in Alliance with the Republic Faction of the Allied Forces in the fight against the Shadow Collective."

"And we shall capture Lady Shiva," Paula said. "I promise."

"That is… if we survive being sent into the sun." Kid Flash reminded everyone. He started to rub his forehead as everyone turned back, remembering that the new course was set.

"If I use my wind, I can send the Ship away from the Sun," Revali said before looking to the Jedi. "But you'll have to help."

"We're on it." Miss Martian said.

Revali nodded and flew out. He made his way to the other side of the _Masterpiece_ and used his wind to blow the Ship away.

As Revali was using his wind, Ahsoka, Anakin, Miss Martian, Katooni, Serra, Barriss and Mace Windu used the Force to turn the Ship away.

Ahsoka looked to Barriss as the Ship was slowly starting to move. "Told you that move would work." She teased.

Barriss chuckled. "Okay, I admit, that _is_ a useful move in a fight," she conceded. "But don't hurt yourself like Monika did."

"I should be good now, Mipha," Monika said as Mipha finished healing her. "I think I can take care of the rest."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"The people of Shei'Ten Kar have an ability to heal themselves, but they would need some extra recovery before that to ensure it will fully work," Monika explained. "If the blade's mark had been close to my heart, I would have died instantly."

"That's good to hear," Anakin said before noticing the Ship was turning more quickly. "We're getting it. We'll be heading out of range soon."

"Looks like we'll be staying here a while," Revali said as he flew back in. He turned to the Jedi. "Good work," he said before looking to Monika again. "Our Hyperdrive has been damaged, and our fuel has been burned by the Sun."

"Plenty of time to help the Allied Forces, then." Monika said with a smile.

"We can take you down to Earth," Miss Martian said. "You can make repairs there."

"Thanks," Monika said. She suddenly noticed the Ship was falling. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry!"

Everyone looked to see Kyle Rayner, Jon Stewart, Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner flying towards them, along with an Alien Green Lantern.

"Shyir Rev," the Alien Green Lantern introduced as everyone looked and saluted to him. He sent a friendly salute back. "Nice to meet you all."

"The honor is all ours," Mace Windu said. "Thank you, Green Lanterns, for coming to our aid."

"Batman gave us the alert as soon as he heard that the Shadow Collective was attacking a diplomatic ship," Jon said. "Happy to help."

Monika nodded before Urbossa walked up to her. "Mistress, we have a problem," she said. "Some of the Relics we were carrying… they're gone."

"What?" Monika asked.

Everyone turned in surprise.

"What relics?" Lux asked.

"Shei'Ten Kar was scheduled to take Relics from the Old Republic to Maz Kanata," Monika explained. "But since the Shadow Collective didn't take any of them, they must have been jettisoned away for safety."

"That means there's a whole bunch of relics on Earth, and we don't even know where they are," Anakin mused. "We'll need your help now more than ever."

"And we will help you to the best of our extent," Monika said. She turned to Ahsoka. "Thank you again for showing me the way."

"Any time," Ahsoka said. "Now, let's get you down to Earth. You're probably tired."

"We can't give you the exact same treatment you'd get on Shei'Ten Kar, but we'll do our best." Serra added on.

All of a sudden, everyone's comlinks went off. The Young Justice and the Jedi looked to each other with surprise before activating them, forming a combined hologram of Mister Terrific.

" _We have a problem_ ," Mister Terrific said. " _We'll explain at the Cave_."

At Mount Justice on Earth later on, the _Masterpiece_ was being repaired by several Clone Troopers. Urbossa oversaw the repairs while inside of the Cave, the Young Justice and the Jedi were meeting with Batman, Green Arrow, Mister Terrific, and Aztek, wearing a cast on his foot.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"That attack on the _Masterpiece_ … it wasn't the only one made by the Shadow Collective today," Aztek said. "A man calling himself Javelin, leading several individuals called the Demolition Team, attacked our outpost and freed Eobard Thawne."

"Thawne's free?" Wally asked.

"I'm afraid so, and I only got out with a broken leg," Aztek said. "Faraday's comatose, but now one of the most dangerous of the Legion of Doom has escaped."

"That just adds to our new Relic Problem," Anakin said. "Looks like our job just got a lot harder."

At the Shadow Collective Facility in National City, Lady Shiva was healing from her wounds. She had her Sith Robes removed and was now wearing gauze over her chest. Watching over her were the members of the Legion Darth Maul sent to assist her. Eobard Thawne walked in, followed by Javelin and the Demolition Team. As she meditated, she heard her holo-transmitter beep. She used the Force to activate it, revealing a hologram of Darth Maul standing before her.

"My Master, Shei'Ten Kar has risen up once again," Lady Shiva said. "And in our diversion against them and the Young Justice, we have also managed to free Thawne."

" _Excellent_ ," Darth Maul said. " _Now we can focus on gaining the resources we need to make the RUINATION stronger again, and resume our conquest_."

"There were also these, uh… Relics, from the Ship of Shei'Ten Kar," Malcolm Merlyn explained. "Shall we make an attempt to grab them?"

" _The opportunity for them will present itself_ ," Darth Maul said. " _When the first Relic is discovered, retrieve it, and whoever wields it. I sense a storm coming_."

Meanwhile, a man was in a workshop. He walked over to a table, where someone working for him presented him with a sharp blade. He grinned as it crackled with lightning.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, how did you like the first part of my **Beware My Power** Arc? I put a lot of work into this, so I hope you do. Sorry this took so long, but I had a lot of work keeping me busy. I'll try my very best to make up for it. I'll try to have a new Chapter out soon. Please review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. I'm keen to hear from you, only if it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	17. In Blackest Night

Hey there, everyone. What's up? Are you all having a good today? Good, I hope so. I am your author, **SuperHeroTimeFan** , coming back to you, with a brand-new Chapter of my greatest **Star Wars** and **DC** Crossover Story, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! Sorry that this took so long, but I've been very busy lately. I've had to deal with Tests, Projects, finding myself a new job, and most importantly, Finals. I've just learned that I've gotten exemplary grades on all of my Finals, a straight-A Student, and it's summer for me now. That, and quality time with my family. Still, thank you all for continuing to have faith in me and my Stories. Your support for me means so much. My thanks reaches out all the way to the following: **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Phily76, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Just a Crazy-Man, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and every **Guest** Reviewers who speak their minds. All of you have helped me to shape this Story into what it is today so far. Thank you all. Did you see the newest **Star Wars: Forces of Destiny** Shorts? They were all really good, and I can't wait to see even more of them. Now, before, I get started, I must, as usual, address the reviews you have given me. To **Carlos Jacob** , thank you for enjoying my last Chapter. To answer your questions, I have seen all trailers for **Solo: A Star Wars Story** , and I hope to see it this upcoming Memorial Day. I could try to have Batman and Mace Windu working together on a mission, but I would have to see first. As for the Star Forge, it was destroyed during the Old Republic, yes, but its remains were left in the Lehon System. The World Between Worlds from **Star Wars Rebels** had nothing to do with it. I learned that Gorilla Grodd was not due to appear until much later, so here, it was a mistake. Sorry. I'm not sure about them having a rematch. I can try to have events from **Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith** be incorporated into my Story. James, Sarah and Henri will be returning in this Chapter, and I will see what I can do for them having relations with others from the Expanded Universe. I can have the Republic and Allied Forces learning about events that had happened on Earth, and maybe James, Sarah and Henri learning about past events from the Expanded Universe as well. I'll see what I can do for an OC based off of ProtoMan from the **MegaMan** Franchise. Also, thank you for the news on everything **Star Wars** and **DC**. Very much appreciated, as always. For **Travis Middleton** , aka **The Mandalorian Terminator** , Naare and Eldra Kaitis can have a talk about their times with Darth Maul. I'll see what I can do about that, as well as the other questions you have asked me in our Private Messages. Now, with all of the reviews out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Part two of my six-part Arc, **Beware My Power**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 17: In Blackest Night

 _ **In memory of David Ogden Stiers (October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1942 – March 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2018)**_

 _Humility is the greatest step in moving forward in life_.

 _ **Darkness spreads! With the presence of the Shadow Collective known on Earth, the Young Justice return to face them. With the new arrival of a new hero named Nomad, the resolution to defeat the DarkSiders has never been stronger. Now with new allies from the Planet of Shei'Ten Kar, led by young prodigy Monika Cruzsek, the Alliance has grown stronger than before! However, during a feud with the Shade known as Lady Shiva, Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash from the twenty-fifth century, has been freed, and returned to the ranks of the Legion of Doom! With him free, and with many Relics from the Old Republic on Earth, a new mission starts: collect the treasures before they are misused for evil purposes!**_

At Mount Justice, some members of the Neo Young Justice had gathered with the Young Justice, as well as Anakin Skywalker and Master Mace Windu. In front of them stood Monika Cruzsek, Mipha, Revali, Daruk and Urbossa, with Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine and stand-in Chancellor Padmé Amidala on holographic transmissions standing before them.

" _Sorry I'm late_ ," Padmé humbly apologized. " _I had to attend to business on Naboo. A Sando Aqua was attacking the Harbor, and two poachers were behind the attack. I still have time for this before attending business back on Coruscant_." She went on.

"Abuse on aquatic life?" Aqualad asked. "As if that weren't enough problems here on Earth."

"Oh, the Indignity." Mipha groaned.

" _Miss Cruzsek, on behalf of all the Republic, both here and in the Expanded Universe, Chancellor Amidala and I welcome you and the people of Shei'Ten Kar back into our ranks_ ," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said. " _I apologize for the death of your mother at the hands of Lady Shiva. I only wish my powers as Chancellor were granted to me sooner to prevent it_."

"It is quite alright, Supreme Chancellor," Monika said. "Knight Tano has taught me that I need to accept your help in order to bring the Shadow Collective to justice, Saand'ra especially."

"Lady Shiva is a formidable opponent," Ahsoka said. "It is rare that one without the Force is able to stand a chance against her." She noted while eyeing Artemis slyly.

"She will pay for her crimes, I can assure you," Anakin said. "There's no need to worry as long as we work together."

"I'm not worried about Lady Shiva anymore," Monika said. "I am more concerned about the relics from the Old Republic that were jettisoned to be kept away from the hands of the Legion of Doom." 

"Just like old times." Zatanna mused.,

"Not exactly…" Serra said.

"The other relics that Maul and Gemini were after were all in the Expanded Universe," Ahsoka said. "Here on Earth, as we all know, when someone discovers something new, they tend to become curious."

"We know of history that occurred in the past," Mace Windu said. "We must find these Relics faster than you did during Ahsoka's time as a Padawan."

"Hate to agree with Mr. _Pulp Fiction_ here, but Mace's right," Artemis said. "Rogue ORDER Factions, people on the streets, they could be discovering these Relics, and could be using them for their own ends."

"I've already set up a new system that will alert us if any Old Republic Artifacts are found," Batgirl said. "People who have spotted anything they believe to have come from the Expanded Universe will report in and let us know. No one will be getting their hands on any Sith Artifacts any time soon."

" _Let us hope so_ ," Padmé said. " _I am sending James, Sarah and Henri back from Christophsis to help out. Their reporting skills will help us to better understand Earth so we can help to mobilize it against further invasion_."

On Paradise Island, the border that stood before the Island of Themyscira, a man was speaking with Queen Hippolyta. He had near white hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore a black shirt over a gold and brown blazer, dark pants, black shoes, and a badge with a lightning bolt on his shirt.

"Mr. Thundreson, we are grateful that you have taken an interest in the study of Amazonian artifacts, especially with the research you have put into all mythology, not just the ones we live by…" Queen Hippolyta started out.

"You can call me Max," Maxwell Thundreson said. "I want to earn your respect, your Highness. I know that there is a strict rule of having no males on Themyscira, due to the incident with Damien Darhk, but I can assure you, I will spend no more than an hour for my research. Should I find any artifacts hidden, I will see to it that they are returned to you," he promised. "I am a man of my word, and should I spend over a minute more, I will have no qualms in leaving immediately."

"Steve Trevor already has clearance on this Island," Queen Hippolyta said as she walked with Maxwell, looking over his résumé. "Unfortunately, there have also been reports of illegal smuggling of other artifacts from this Island through the Shadow Collective and the Light. While some of our relics, such as the Claw of Deceit and the Amulet of Harmonia, have been placed in safekeeping at Star City, Gotham and Central City alike, we cannot risk exposing more of our artifacts to the outside world."

"And they won't be brought outside your borders, I promise," Maxwell said with much reassurance. "I will find them, alert you, research them, and leave them in your care. Nothing will leave this Island, I swear."

"So I see on your résumé." Queen Hippolyta noted.

"I found the Cup of Invincibility near Rosemund," Maxwell recounted. "Whoever would drink from it, specifically a werewolf, would gain immunity to silver. I studied it and returned it to its rightful owner. If I study something that belongs to someone else, I always make sure to return it undamaged, unscathed. Your artifacts would be treated with the exact same care."

"I appreciate that, but with all that has been going on, I cannot allow our artifacts to be touched," Queen Hippolyta said. "I am aware that you are a major in cryptology and mythology, and that this expedition would be good for your studies, but my answer is final. You cannot study the artifacts," she said sternly. "I'm sorry, but Themyscira is strict on rules, as are you. Any powered artifact in the wrong hands could cause devastation."

"But if I can better understand your past…" Maxwell started out.

"Please… do not make me attack you," Queen Hippolyta said. "You must return to Davidson University and consider another location to study."

Maxwell clenched his fist. After a while, he managed to calm himself down.

"Of course," Maxwell said. "Forgive me for urging."

"You can at least have this," Queen Hippolyta said, handing Maxwell a metal staff with a jagged point at the end. "It was part of a staff that Zeus once wielded. It broke during his battle with Ares, but even without its power, it is a force to be reckoned with."

"Thank you," Maxwell said, extending his hand. "If I have caused any tension, I apologize."

"Just know that if you come asking to study anything from Themyscira again, I will have you reported to the authorities," Queen Hippolyta said sternly. "This is my final warning, Maxwell. I hope that you make the right decision," she said, causing Maxwell's demeanor to change. "I hope I have made myself clear."

Maxwell Thundreson nodded. "Crystal," he replied. He turned around and made his way to the helicopter that brought him to the border. "I won't forget this." He muttered before the door closed behind him.

The helicopter floated off of the ground and into the sky, back to Davidson College in North Carolina.

Later on, back at Mount Justice, Batgirl and Beast Boy, as well as EmJay, were watching the Young Justice train against Monika's Crusaders. Miss Martian was sparring against Revali, Aqualad against Mipha, Superboy fighting Daruk, and Artemis fighting off against Urbossa. At the same time, Ahsoka was in a duel with Monika, clashing her blade against the Royal Saber of Shei'Ten Kar.

"So, where'd you get your training from?" Ahsoka asked as she and Monika stared each other down.

"I learned from the Crusaders," Monika replied, pressing the Royal Saber harder against Ahsoka's lightsaber. "Daruk helped me with my defense, Urbossa with my strikes, Revali on my gracefulness, and Mipha with fluidity in my moves. They helped out my Mother with the exact same tactics." She added on before deactivating her lightsaber.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka called out, almost falling. She managed to regain herself and activated her lightsaber again, spinning around to lock blades with Monika once more.

"Way to go, Ahsoka!" Katooni called out.

"Nice move," Ahsoka complimented. "Purposefully dropping your guard so I would lose my balance."

"I've trained for days to face off against someone like Lady Shiva," Monika replied, readying her Royal Saber once again. "I've studied all the styles of the Jedi of the past and present, hoping to utilize their styles into my own so that one day, I can cut her down like she did my Mother."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You want to go down that path?" she asked sternly. "Would your Mother want that?"

"She would have wanted to be _avenged!_ " Monika yelled, charging at Ahsoka again.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and grabbed Monika's arm. She tried to get free, but the Togruta Jedi Knight held her grip before tossing the Royal Saber Hilt away.

"There's a difference between fighting in honor of someone and preserving their legacy," Ahsoka said. "You're not doing either. Pay evil onto evil, and you go down the same path as it. Control comes with avenging the fallen. You have to balance out what you do with how you act. If you kill the exact same way Lady Shiva did, you'll become the next in line."

"All I want is justice for my Mother," Monika said. "One of the main reasons I've sided with you was to bring Lady Shiva in and execute her for what she's done!"

"You need to make up your mind on what you're about to do," Ahsoka said. "Because if you plan on killing Lady Shiva in cold blood… there's no coming back. A life taken in cold blood can create a bloodlust, one that will never end." 

"We'll see." Monika said. With that, she let out an energy cable from her ring. It grabbed the Royal Saber, causing it to fly back into her hands. She activated the blade and ran at Ahsoka, only for her to disarm her once more with a single swing of her lightsaber.

"You can't win them all, and you can't _kill_ them all," Ahsoka said in a stern voice. "You may not be a Jedi, but you are still susceptible to the Dark Side if you let your pride get the better of you."

"I am dead-set on winning at any cost." Monika stated.

Everyone turned to Ahsoka and Monika, seeing what was going on, even the Crusaders. They all stopped what they were doing and walked forward as the two stared each other down.

"There is no progression with flawless victory," Ahsoka said. "Either you learn from your defeats… or not learn at all. The past never dies. You learn from your mistakes, and you move on. There is never such a thing as a Spotless Record."

Monika turned her head. "Of course," she said. "Please forgive me, Master Jedi."

At Davidson College in North Carolina, Maxwell Thundreson was in the workshop. He welded some metal together while speaking to a friend of his. His friend was a female. She wore a black jacket over a dark-green shirt, blood-red pants, and sandals so clear that it almost looked as if she had no footwear. She also had pale skin, red eyes, and brown hair in a bob style, almost resembling the ears of a cat.

"I don't understand, Evelyn," Maxwell said to his friend, Evelyn Sharpe. "I follow every set of rules given to me, to a tee, never overshoot or undershoot the standards, and keep my word on everything. Why would I be shut out of studying the life of the Amazons?"

"From what you've told me, they have their reasons," Evelyn said. "Look, I know when you were still in High School, you would see the Justice League in the air, as gods among us," she went on. "Rules change, people change. We can't stop what's already been done. We have to move on as the world is."

"You mean the Justice League?" Maxwell asked. "Yeah, they're gods. Two years ago, a girl with a lightsaber was considered a goddess, and so were every other Jedi that came following her appearance in Metropolis!" he exclaimed, unintentionally breaking his new piece of Zeus's staff out from the glass case he put it in. "But you're right. The World's changing, my friend. It's time we changed too."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Evelyn asked.

"Well…" Maxwell started out, looking to a nearby television set depicting a showcase of crystals and rare metal at the Happy Harbor Museum. He grinned before looking to a lightsaber he had in a case. "They want gods? Time to even the odds. Jedi come from the Expanded Universe, but never here on Earth. Time to make an army."

Downtown, back in Happy Harbor, Ahsoka was on her Jedi Cycle. At her left side, Lux rode on his bike while on her right side, Monika rode on her own. It was brown and glowing blue and red, almost as if it were an ancient piece of work. The three rode through the streets, with everyone looking to them with amazement.

"Look, sorry for snapping at you earlier," Ahsoka said to Monika, causing her to turn to her. "It's just that… when I see you, I also see a little bit of myself. I was young and arrogant back then, and I want to make sure that someone like you, or my Padawan, Katooni, to go down the same path and made the same mistakes that I did."

"I know where you're coming from, Ahsoka," Monika said. "Really, I do. But when it was for me, all that I was taught was to win. No losses, no hassle, just victories, no matter what."

"You can't expect to win _all_ the time," Lux pointed out. "Sometimes, you have to deal with the humility and move on with life. As Ahsoka said before, there's no such thing as pure perfection."

"But we can always try our best," Ahsoka said. "That's how we, the Young Justice, have come so far. We've prevailed through the mistakes we've made, which has helped us to move on. Sometimes, we get lucky and win. Other times, it's through sheer determination that helps us push onwards. Whatever we do, we have to do our best, or do nothing at all."

At Mount Justice, Jaybo was with Batgirl, both working in the former's room. Both of them were busy at computers, with Barbara looking at a new Force Link Jaybo had made.

"You and Robin made this?" Barbara asked.

"It's the Force Link, as you know," Jaybo replied. "This one contains no crystal, like the ones we made or the one Lady Shiva has."

"Wait," Batgirl said. "You're saying that Lady Shiva has a _Force Link?_ " she asked incredulously. "How did _that_ happen?"

"We don't know, but it happened after we saved Padmé from Darth Maul on Teth," Jaybo said. "Anyways, as I was saying, it doesn't rely on the power of a Kyber Crystal, but instead on the small amount of Force in each person. Everyone has the Force, but it isn't as strong as a Jedi or Sith's. This Force Link can enhance that power and allow others to use it. Should they tap into any uses of the Dark Side of the Force, it has a failsafe to short out on them. It's just a prototype, but it should be done after we finish scanning for the Relics."

"Urbossa said that there were six of them," Barbara said. "Hard to locate, like a needle in a haystack."

"You know, I never understood that," Jaybo admitted. "Wouldn't you find a needle in a haystack quicker if you placed magnets over all of them?"

"Well, you see, the way it works is…"

Before Barbara could further explain the phrase to Jaybo, an alert went off on her computer.

"What is it?" Jaybo asked.

Barbara looked to her computer, her eyes narrowed at the screen as she processed the information coming to her. "There's been a relic sighting," she said. "Someone spotted some sort of blade near Central City Park, but someone else took it," she said. "We have to alert the others." 

"Wait, a blade?" Jaybo asked. "What _is_ it?"

At the Workshop back in Davidson, Maxwell and Evelyn were in the presence of another man. He wore a black suit, had a red tie, and wore brown pants and shoes the same color as his shirt, as well as fingerless gloves over his hands. He was pale-skinned with grey eyes, as well as having black hair. He presented Maxwell and Evelyn with two briefcases.

"You wanted out of this Universe, Thundreson? I give you out of this Universe, Maxie." The man, Basil Johann, said.

"My best friends call me Maxie, and you're nowhere on that list yet," Maxwell said. He opened one of the cases, revealing two sets of gauntlets. "What are these?"

"Artifacts recovered from Central City, days ago," Basil explained. "Nabbed them while the Scarlet Speedster was busy talking with Linda Park. From my studies under Leslie Willis before she came out as a DarkSider, they're known as the Fists of the Krayt," he explained. "I never learned how strong a Krayt is, but from what I learned, it makes the user feel like they have the strength of Adonis, with the muscles to back it up."

"Sounds sexy." Evelyn noted.

"I don't like drugs, they make anyone die. These sound like they're steroids more than a relic," Maxwell remarked. He walked over towards another case and opened it up, revealing a sharp spearhead, as well as a gold over-shield. "And this?"

"You were drawn right to that," Basil said. "I've looked into that one, and it's called the Shard of Lightning. Apparently, it draws energy from any electrical source around the user and harnesses its power for lightning strikes equal to those the Sith use."

"And this knob on the side?" Maxwell asked, continuing to inspect the Shard of Lightning. "Looks like the one on the lightsaber I found when General Grievous attacked."

"I've learned that lightsabers have different settings, stun, harm, length adjustment," Basil said. "This was part of a lightsaber. I'd suggest the middle setting, though. Putting it at high can overload and kill whoever is using it."

"The vest, it looks like it's made of a similar substance," Evelyn noted. "Any idea as to why that is?"

"The backlash. When worn, it protects the entire user from getting hit with their own lightning attack." Basil explained.

"And who else knows you took these?" Maxwell asked, taking the spearhead and the over-shield.

"Just us three." Basil replied.

"Not three… two," Maxwell said, holding the spearhead at the bottom. He tossed it into the air and turned around, impaling Basil in the chest. "Sorry, but a god can't have witnesses." He said before shoving the body away.

"You… you broke the rules…" Basil said weakly, clutching his chest.

"There's something you should know about gods," Maxwell said. He attached his staff piece to the end of the Shard of Lightning, forming a bladed staff. "They have their _own_ rules."

Basil groaned and took out a gun, but Maxwell stabbed him again. He kicked his body away, which was struck by lightning shortly afterwards, disintegrating his body.

Evelyn gulped as Maxwell turned to her. "You… you're not going to kill me too, are you?" she asked. "I mean… we're a team, since Freshman Year."

"No, you're not gonna die," Maxwell said as he turned to Evelyn. "You've stood with me all these years. There may come a day when you turn on me, but I think this…" he started out before removing the case holding the lightsaber he had. "Will make you think otherwise."

"The lightsaber of Grievous?" Evelyn asked. "You've been studying lightsaber functionality for months! You're on the verge of making your own! What are you thinking, Max?"

"Even a god needs a right hand, someone to enforce their rule," Maxwell said. "Horsemen of the Apocalypse… and you should be one of them. Elusive and mysterious… not only do you fit those qualities, but majoring in mixed martial arts has helped you to become an opponent so formidable I doubt even Sylas would have lasted long against you," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "After all, _I_ never did."

Evelyn chuckled. She looked to her lightsaber hilt and activated it, revealing a green blade. "I like it," she said. "So… where shall we start?"

"We need more. A god's hunger is never satisfied," Maxwell said before looking to the television, showing a rerun of the showcase at Happy Harbor from earlier. "Pack up. We're leaving."

Back in Happy Harbor, Ahsoka, Lux and Monika were still riding. They suddenly saw the museum and stopped to see what was happening.

"What is this?" Monika asked.

"Before I left back to the Expanded Universe a year ago, the Museum here in Happy Harbor was arranging to put on an exhibition for crystals discovered at the Pacific Rim," Ahsoka explained. "At the time, the crystals still needed to be discovered to complete each set, but I guess now that Silver St. Cloud was able to find the rest."

"She's put a lot of hard work into this research," Lux said. "I couldn't be happier for her."

All of a sudden, Ahsoka and Lux's comlinks went off. Monika turned to them as they placed their hands up to their earpieces.

"Talk to us, Michael." Ahsoka said.

" _Batgirl and Jaybo said that they've discovered two artifacts from the Expanded Universe found on Earth_ ," Mister Terrific said. " _You'd better come back here_."

"We're on it," Ahsoka said. "Come on. Let's go. There's a Zeta Tube nearby to let us get back quickly."

Monika and Lux both nodded and rode with Ahsoka into an alley. She pressed a button on her handlebar, and a Zeta Tube opened, which they all entered through.

" _Recognized: Ahsoka Tano: B-11. Rebel: B-12. Monika Cruzsek: EU-18_."

Around the same time, back at Davidson College, Batman was talking with the Campus Police. Several students were being held back from the workshop that Maxwell and Evelyn were in earlier. The Flash and Quinlan Vos were both busy looking over the remains of Basil from earlier. Though his body was disintegrated, there were still traces of his blood left behind.

"You're saying this happened not too long ago?" Batman asked the head of Campus Police.

"The RA on this floor heard a gunshot, and some glass breaking," the head of Campus Police reported. "The Dean managed to get everyone off the premises, but we thought you should take a closer look at what happened.

"Batman," Quinlan Vos said, walking over to the Dark Knight. "That Black Market dealer we were trying to track down? Turns out this was _his_ blood."

"Hey!" a student called out, running over to the area. "What happened to Max's workshop?"

"Max?" the Flash asked.

"Maxwell Thundreson, a good kid, always follows the rules," the head of Campus Police explained. "He came by after a trip to study on Themyscira. Seemed pretty upset. I saw him with Evelyn in here last time."

"Has anyone else come in here?" Flash asked.

"Only Evelyn and Max were in here," the student replied. "They brought in someone else. Looked familiar, too."

"That had to be Basil," Quinlan Vos said. "He was always good at slipping off our radar."

"Where are they now?" Batman asked. "Max and Evelyn?"

"Their dorms are empty," the student replied. "Hey, if you see them, tell them their old friend Otis wishes them good luck, wherever they are."

At the same time, Maxwell and Evelyn were walking through an exhibition at the Happy Harbor Museum. The two looked to each other, managing to conceal their weapons carefully to prevent themselves from getting caught.

"To the left, you'll see several Aztec artifacts collected by Mr. Jones," Silver St. Cloud said, showing a collection of ancient fossils, pottery and jewelry. "And now, for my most prized discoveries, the minerals of the Pacific Rim," she said, redirecting everyone's attention to several crystals and rare metals held in glass cases. "These gems date back to the days of Helen of Troy herself, and the metals that stand alongside them can't be reproduced today. I suggest you keep all hands away from these artifacts, however," she advised. "Ever since the Sword of Beowulf was stolen two years ago, we've made sure to put extra safety precautions in place."

"Those are the ones," Evelyn whispered to Maxwell. "Let's get them!"

"Not yet," Maxwell whispered back. He pointed to some guards. "Their positions change every time a new tour is held," he noted. "We go back after the second round. It's only every two rounds that the guards change and revert."

From above, the curator of the museum was watching Maxwell and Evelyn. He narrowed his eyes at them before he placed his phone up to his ear. "Get Batman here," he said. "I think I found his guy."

Back at Mount Justice, Ahsoka, Lux and Monika were joining the rest of the Young Justice, with Nomad as well. James, Sarah and Henri walked over.

"Hey, you three," James said. "We heard about a new arrival here."

"That would be me," Monika said. She placed one hand behind her back and her right hand out in front of her. "Monika Cruzsek, of the Planet of Shei'Ten Kar."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sarah said. "We must have a talk about your Planet. I can't believe that I haven't heard of it before."

"Shush," Robin whispered. "Two Relics were found. Mister Terrific, Batgirl, Jaybo and Serra are about to tell us what they were."

"We've checked in with Maz from Takodana, and by cross-referencing her details with the sighting in Central City, here are the two Relics," Serra said to everyone. She turned back to Barbara and Jaybo. "Show them."

"The Shard of Lightning, and the Gauntlets of the Krayt," Batgirl explained, showing everyone the pictures of them from the vault from Monika's ship and the picture of the sighting in Central City. "According to Serra, the Gauntlets grant anyone strength equal to Adonis while the Shard, apart from being named after a _Xiaolin Showdown_ Shen Gong Wu, harnesses lightning powers, using energy around the user and even from the clouds," she explained. "And before any of you ask, we don't know if they can give anyone the ability to move at the speed of lightning."

"Are they with the CCPD now?" Kid Flash asked.

"A couple of hours ago, someone stole them," Mister Terrific explained. "We made him out as Basil Johann, a Black Market dealer who we've been trying to track down for months."

"And this was his first sighting?" Connor asked.

"He's had placebos everywhere in case we ever caught onto him," Redwing explained. "Some checked out, others not so much."

"So an arms dealer has two Sith Relics in his hands now," Barriss lamented. "Great."

"Gotta agree," Saw said. "Can't see how this can get any worse."

Back at the Happy Harbor Museum, Batman arrived. He and the curator walked through the halls in the security office of the Museum, out of the reach of the public. The curator was showing Batman the surveillance footage from an iPad.

"These two went through the tour two times, then left," the curator explained. "They've obscured their faces from the camera in most shots, but I think these are the guys you're looking for from Davidson."

"Maxwell Thundreson and Evelyn Sharpe," Batman said. Suddenly, realization hit him. "Where were they headed?"

"To the left, down the street from here," the curator explained. "Wait… I know what they're up to."

"Me too," Batman said. "Get the police here, hurry!" He called out before running out the window.

"Good!" The curator called out awkwardly. "I'll, uh, send you the bill."

Maxwell and Evelyn walked back to the Museum, both prepared to deal with anything coming their way. Evelyn checked herself in her compact mirror, only to see Batman running after them, pushing people aside in the sidewalk. She put her compact away and nudged Maxwell, who nodded in response.

Batman continued to run after Maxwell and Evelyn, taking out a batarang. As he did, he pressed a button on the side of his cowl.

At Mount Justice, the alarms went off.

"What's happening?" Rocket asked.

Jaybo checked the monitors. "Someone's hit the Museum downtown!" He exclaimed.

"I got this," Ahsoka said. "Robin, Lux, Nomad, M'gann, with me. Everyone else, remain on standby."

Maxwell shoved aside a civilian in his way while Evelyn bumped another man away. However, Batman was now closing in on the two.

"Thundreson! Sharpe!" Batman yelled.

The sound of police sirens sounded off, causing Batman to turn to the arriving authorities. However, Maxwell put his gold vest over him and took out his new staff. He held it into the air, causing dark clouds and lights from nearby to go out. He struck his staff down, sending lightning from the skies onto the police cars. The surge of lightning caused one of them to explode while the other one crashed.

Everyone from nearby screamed and started to run away. Maxwell twirled around his staff and continued to make his way into the Museum. Two policemen from the cars charged at Maxwell and Evelyn, but Evelyn unsheathed her lightsaber and halted them before slashing at the ground, sending sparks into their eyes.

"Shall I go for the crystals?" Evelyn asked as she and Maxwell made their way upstairs. She noticed a case holding a silver headpiece with diamonds dangling from the sides and grinned.

"Make sure the bat doesn't try again," Maxwell ordered. He looked to the side to see what Evelyn was looking at. "That valuable too?" He asked curiously.

"Nah, just like the fashion," Evelyn replied. She slashed at the case, causing it to shatter. She grabbed the headpiece and put it on. "Now let's go."

Batman ran into the Museum and tossed his batarang. Maxwell simply spun around and slashed it apart. Batman glared at him before he raised his staff into the air again. The Dark Knight tossed a bola with another batarang this time, but lightning came from the staff and destroyed them. He grinned before aiming his staff at Batman again, this time hitting him with lightning and sending him back.

"Here's a little bit of advice, Batman," Maxwell said. "When you hear thunder… beware the lightning."

Maxwell sent forth another blast of lightning from his staff, but Ahsoka got in the way, absorbing as much lightning as she could before getting thrown back. She yelled in pain, feeling some burns on her hand.

"Ahsoka Tano!" Evelyn exclaimed. "She's back!"

Nomad ran in, shooting at Maxwell and Evelyn with his blaster. Evelyn took out her lightsaber and laughed, deflecting the blasts before Robin arrived. He placed his Force Link on his hand and aimed it outwards, sending the two back.

"Ahsoka, Batman, you okay?" Robin asked as he and Nomad ran to Ahsoka and Batman's aid.

"I'll live." Batman replied.

"The lightning! It burns!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "This never happened before!"

"Can you fight?" M'gann asked as she and Lux ran in after helping out the injured police officers.

"Yeah, I… I think so," Ahsoka replied. She got up and took out her hilts, only for her to wince a little. "Still hurts."

"Stay out of my way, Tano!" Maxwell called out. "Don't make kill you."

"Lux and I have Bonnie," Nomad said. "Think you two can take on Clyde?"

"I need to get Batman to safety." Robin said. He carried Batman, still injured, and carried him away.

"Don't worry," Miss Martian said, activating a modified version of her crossguard lightsaber, now with a finger guard above the crossguard. "We've got this."

"Have it your way," Maxwell said as the clouds got darker. "Let's see how the Force fares against the power of lightning!"

Ahsoka and Miss Martian charged at Maxwell, only for him to send lightning their way. They both used their lightsabers to deflect the lightning blasts, but unlike their times against Sith Lightning, this one managed to break through and hit them after absorbing into their blades for a while. The two groaned and raced on.

Lux unsheathed the Darksaber, slashing at Evelyn with it. However, being more athletic, she evaded all of his attacks before locking blades with him. Lux took out his blaster and shot at Evelyn, only for her to use parkour to dodge all of the shots before deflecting them again. She spun her lightsaber around and ran at Lux, continuing to deflect the shots before spinning around and kicking him away. She grinned before turning around, blocking an attack from Nomad.

"Haven't we met?" Evelyn asked both curiously and seductively.

"I don't remember someone as crazy as you." Nomad spat. He broke off and tried to send a one-two punch at Evelyn, only for her to counter his moves before blocking a second attack from him.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both landed on the ground after avoiding another lightning attack. They rolled forward before both using their Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets to shoot at Maxwell. However, he placed his staff in front of him and spun it around, sending them off to the side.

"Wait!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "That's the Shard of Lightning!"

"How does he have it?!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Fight first, ask later!" Ahsoka said as she got up and charged at Maxwell, with Miss Martian following behind her.

Maxwell prepared to fight until he noticed two civilians watching. He aimed his staff at them and sent forth a blast of lightning.

"No!" Ahsoka called out, running towards the civilians. Using Force Speed, she rushed them to safety before getting hit by lightning. She panted and turned back around, shooting a Ray of Light at Maxwell.

Maxwell sent forth more lightning, this time with some of it getting redirected towards more civilians.

"Hang on!" Miss Martian yelled. She flew in the path of the lightning, using her Martian powers to get the civilians out of the Museum at the same time. She held the lightning with her lightsaber, but like before, she was sent back.

Evelyn spun and slashed at Lux and Nomad from both sides, switching with one after the other consecutively. Eventually, Nomad managed to trip her to the ground, but she kicked back off, only to be shot away with a stun blast. She landed near the case she broke, but now found she was unable to move.

Maxwell growled and aimed his staff at Ahsoka, who held her lightsabers ready. Miss Martian held her own lightsabers at the ready as well before they both charged at him. Maxwell held his staff out, using it to hold off against both Ahsoka and M'gann. He pressed back, attempting to gather more lightning until he noticed Evelyn about to get captured.

"No!" Maxwell called out. He broke off with Ahsoka and Miss Martian before raising his staff into the air. " **ENOUGH!** "

The skies boomed, thunder roaring across the once-clear skies. There was a moment of silence before strong lightning rained down, hitting Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Nomad and Lux. They all screamed in pain before the lightning subsided, leaving them all weakened.

"Ugh…" Evelyn groaned. "Turn it down."

"You okay?" Maxwell asked Evelyn, helping her up.

"Banged up, but I'll make it through," Evelyn replied. "Shall we get the crystals?"

"No," Maxwell replied, hearing police sirens. "More are on their way. We can't deal with them all at once. We have to leave, now!"

Ahsoka groaned as she got up. Without either Maxwell or Evelyn noticing, she shot a tracking beacon onto both of them before falling back on her back, out for the count. The two ran off, using more lightning to cover their escape. Ahsoka looked to them weakly before her eyes closed, now officially unconscious.

The rest of the police force arrived, along with Saw, Beast Boy and Dogma with Fourze and Trey. They all noticed Ahsoka, M'gann, Nomad and Lux unconscious just as Robin arrived to help. Immediately, the members of the Young Justice and Neo Young Justice ran to their aid, as Maxwell and Evelyn watched from a rooftop above.

"They'll be after us now," Evelyn said. "I hear that when you cross a Jedi, there's no turning back."

"It doesn't matter," Maxwell said. "We can't make the same mistake again. They're going to fall back and recover. I suggest we do the same before we get caught."

Evelyn nodded. She took one last look at the scene of the crime before walking away with Maxwell.

Back at Mount Justice, Mipha and Raven were helping to heal Ahsoka, M'gann, Nomad and Jaybo the best that they could. Serra, Connor, Barriss and Robin walked in to check up on them. Monika walked into the med bay to check on them as well.

"Ow!" Ahsoka winced, feeling iodine being placed on her back. Her shoes and top had been removed, now only wearing a tank top. "A little easy there please, Rae?"

"This isn't a normal wound, sorry," Raven apologized. "I'm doing the best I can, but this is the first time I've tended to a non-human body."

"Who _were_ they?" Nomad asked, having been healed by Mipha before she went to do the same to Lux. "Was that the Shard of Lightning that guy was using?"

"Their names are Maxwell Thundreson and Evelyn Sharpe," Batman said, also being tended to. "They were after the Pacific Rim crystals and the rare metal Silver St. Cloud found."

"Wait, ow," Miss Martian said, wincing as iodine was placed on her back as well. She was wearing clothing similar to the one Ahsoka was wearing. "How much do you know about them?"

"Wait, Thundreson?" Sarah asked as she put some rubbing alcohol down next to Raven, causing Ahsoka to gulp nervously. "I think James and I interviewed him and Evelyn before we left."

"So, who are they?" Lux asked.

"Maxwell Thundreson, Maxie to his friends, is a cryptologist and mythologist major from Davidson College," Sarah explained, pulling up the files. "He's a rule follower, always staying true to his word, making sure all standards are met, and always careful with his work. He was allowed to keep a lightsaber in his workshop for study purposes only," she said. "Evelyn Ling Sharpe, on the other hand, is a prodigy. Skipped half of high school and made it into Davidson. She's an unmatched mixed martial artist and skilled judo artist. Both of them are close friends since Freshman Year."

"The Dean told me that Maxwell was trying to get to Themyscira, with the intent on studying Amazonian artifacts under the consent of Queen Hippolyta," Batman went on. "He planned for everything five months in advance. But due to the recent smuggling and incident with Damien Darhk, he was denied access. According to a call from Wonder Woman concerning the talk, he didn't take it well, only being given a piece of a staff once belonging to Zeus and nothing more."

"Then how did he get the Shard of Lightning when Basil Johann had it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Basil entered the grounds to make a deal with Thundreson. I assume he took both relics and killed him," Batman explained. "I don't know anything else about what happened. That's all I know."

"Their lightning managed to actually hurt us," Ahsoka said. She looked to her hands, now wrapped in gauze. "I still feel the burns from his attack. Were the powers of the Sith really that strong during the days of the Old Republic?"

"The Shard harnesses the lightning all Sith are known to use," Barriss explained. "Its blasts were meant to pierce through any defense, even the blade of a lightsaber."

"Bastila was the only one known to survive an encounter with Darth Malgus when he used it," Serra went on. "I'm just surprised that something so dangerous would end up on Earth."

"Well, my Light Powers managed to match it," Ahsoka said. "Just can't believe that they got away."

"Hey, what's up with that?" Monika asked. "I thought you said losing was a part of moving forward in life, not holding you back."

"Yeah, I know, it's just…" Ahsoka started out. "We haven't been on Earth in a long time. Usually, we've had to deal with the ORDER, Gemini, the Shadow Collective, and the Legion of Doom, but it's felt like years since we've had to deal with criminals on Earth," she lamented. "I dint know if I've lost my touch, or—"

"Hey, beating yourself up won't get you anywhere," Monika said, lightly punching Ahsoka in the shoulder, unintentionally eliciting a winced groan. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "Anyway, and I've had to say this to my past girlfriend before, you may change when you leave from home, but when you come back, you're still the same person you were before, only better," she said. "You taught me to be a better person, to be more open."

"You had a girlfriend?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I'm a girl-getter, as they say on Earth," Monika replied. "I mean, you're pretty, but I don't think I'm your type, that's Senator Bonteri," she said with a chuckle. "Anyway, you may have lost today, but there's still always tomorrow, or even later," she said. "You say that loss is a part of life. You got lucky with this… Maxie Zeus and his Lynx, but I know that next time, being the hero you came to be known as here, you'll find a way to take them down."

Ahsoka smiled. "You really think so?" She asked.

"If you could talk me out of killing Lady Shiva, I can talk some sense into you," Monika said. "So villainy has gotten better on Earth. If the stories I've heard about you are true, then you've gotten better too. You are better than you think you are, and you can use that to beat—"

"Maxie Zeus and Lynx?" Ahsoka asked with a grin. "I like those names."

"Well, we need to find them first," Connor said. "Ever since that attack on the Museum, no one's seen him or Evelyn all day."

"Guys, there's something else we have to consider," Nomad pointed out. "Lady Shiva and the Legion of Doom. They were on Earth too."

"And they still are, now that they have Thawne on their side again," Robin added on. "They were on the _Masterpiece_ when the relics were jettisoned. They could be trying to track down… Maxie Zeus," he started out, hesitating on the name. "And Lynx since they're using the power of Sith Artifacts."

"Don't worry," Batgirl said as she and EmJay walked in. "Vixen and Shado are out there, patrolling with V and Vigil."

"They'll know to alert us when they find them." EmJay added on with reassurance.

Back downtown, at an apartment building, Maxwell and Evelyn were resting. While Maxwell was checking his staff, Evelyn was looking out the window. She narrowed her eyes as Shado leapt across the roofs with Vixen before turning around to search again. She closed the window just in time so that Vigil would not see them.

"Next time we stake out, I'm choosing the dump," Evelyn said as she walked to her bed. She juggled a tennis ball in her hand before rolling it along the arch of her foot. "We were lucky to get out of there alive. And next time, don't tell them I'm your daughter. I'm fifteen, you're twenty. It's a five-year age difference there, Maxie."

"I'm more concerned about the crystals and the metal," Maxwell said. "Now that we've attacked, St. Cloud will have already called for a convoy to escort them somewhere else. If I am to be a god, I can't have any setbacks in my plans."

"Well, I've been studying the guard shifts, and discovered that since tomorrow's Sunday, no one will be at the Museum," Evelyn said. "I say we bypass the security systems stealthily and nab as many jewels and metal as we can carry."

Maxwell grinned. "You're learning well," he complimented. "But after that, we leave for Jump City. I have a friend there that I need to discuss business with." He said while patting the case holding the Gauntlets of the Krayt.

There was a knock on the door.

" _Room Service!_ "

Maxwell turned back to Evelyn. "Really?"

"Hey, I get hungry!" Evelyn argued. "Besides, I could eat after fighting two guys at once."

"No, I'm actually hungry too," Maxwell said. "What did you get?"

"Escargots. They're very popular today," Evelyn replied. "Two for me, two for you, cream cheese on the side."

"I love me some Philadelphia," Maxwell said. "Quick meal, then we leave."

"Fine, but you're paying for the ice cream on the war out!" Evelyn argued.

"Oh, the indignity!" Maxwell growled.

At Mount Justice, Ahsoka, Miss Martian, Lux and Nomad had just finished recovering. The four were looking over some security monitors before Monika walked in with Urbossa and Anakin behind her, her Crusader holding a case in her hands.

"I think I found you a way to last against Maxie Zeus and Lynx." Monika said.

"Okay, you're starting to catch on to why our criminals have names on Earth." Ahsoka mused.

"Bastila wasn't the only one to survive an encounter with a Sith who wielded the Shard of Lightning before," Urbossa started to explain. She opened up a case, revealing a golden headpiece with a visor on the front. "I lived long ago, fighting off against a Sith who fought with the Shard of Lightning. The only thing in my faction's possession was the Thunder Helm. It can repel even the strongest of lightning, even that from the _Shard_ of Lightning."

"Well, that's… amazing," Ahsoka said, awing at the sight of the Thunder Helm. "So, is it just going to protect my head, or…?"

"It protects the whole body," Urbossa explained. "Once you put it on, you'll be impervious to all lightning attacks."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said. She picked up the Thunder Helm and placed it on her head. "I like how it feels," she said as she admired herself in the reflective surface of the floor. "Could take some getting used to, though."

"Well, you'd better get used to it soon," Quinlan Vos said as he walked over. "Maxwell and Evelyn were just spotted coming out of a rundown apartment building."

"Okay, let's go," Ahsoka said. "But we can't make the same mistake as last time. We need all the Young Justice on standby if they try to get away again."

"Urbossa and I are coming too," Monika said. "You could use our help for this one."

"I know Urbossa mastered lightning, but I don't know about you," Ahsoka said. "No offense."

"See these?" Monika asked, taking out a pair of earrings. "Made of a special kind of topaz from Shei'Ten Kar. Like the Thunder Helm, it makes me immune to lightning."

"There's no time to waste," Anakin said. "Maxwell and Evelyn will be going after the crystals and metal since Silver St. Cloud wants them moved to Central City tomorrow."

"He chose a good time to strike," Ahsoka mused. "Alright, Team. Let's move out!"

Back at the Museum, Evelyn slashed through several Clone Troopers guarding the crystals from the Pacific Rim. Maxwell calmly walked through and lifted the case. He picked up some crystals and put them into his bag while Evelyn grabbed the metal.

"All too easy." Maxwell mused with a chuckle.

"You say you have a ride out of here?" Evelyn asked.

"There's a train one mile away from here," Maxwell said. "We hitch that ride, we're home free to Jump City."

"If I were your age, I would kiss you." Evelyn teased,

"If you were my _type_ , I would kiss you, Girl."

Maxwell and Evelyn turned around. Standing at the entrance of the Museum were Ahsoka, Monika, Urbossa, Anakin and Nomad, all armed and ready to take them on.

"Flattered… and creeped out." Evelyn noted.

"You're not leaving here again, Maxwell," Ahsoka said. "We know what you and Evelyn have done, and the only place you're going is into a cell on Stryker's Island."

"I'm amazed at how resilient you are, Ahsoka," Maxwell said. "I'm just disappointed that you couldn't do more with your powers than you know. You have so much of it, and the same goes for the rest of the Jedi on your side."

"We don't use them for violence," Anakin said. "The Force is an extension of ourselves. As Jedi, we choose to use it to ensure peace."

"Yet you fight a War," Maxwell argued. "I know all about it. I even looked up to you after the Battle of New Zealand. There's so much you could do. Why waste what you have?"

"Because we are not gods." Ahsoka remarked.

"But a god… I am," Maxwell said. He charged up his staff and aimed it at the group. "Ka-Chow."

Lightning flew from the Lightning Rod and towards Ahsoka, Anakin, Monika, Urbossa and Nomad. However, Ahsoka held out her lightsaber, with Monika holding out her Royal Saber and Shield. The two absorbed the lightning attacks, causing Maxwell's eyes to widen. The lightning soon subsided, and everyone else unsheathed their own weapons as well.

"How long until the train leaves?" Evelyn whispered.

"Two hours," Maxwell replied. "But it wouldn't hurt to have a workout before we left."

Evelyn grinned and activated her lightsaber. "Agreed." She said. With that, she charged forth.

Anakin spun around his lightsaber and slashed at Evelyn with Djem So. The two stared each other down before Nomad brought his lightsaber against her, causing her to be pushed back slightly. However, she managed to break off before backflipping away. She took out a gun and started to shoot at the two while Maxwell charged at Ahsoka, Monika and Urbossa.

Maxwell charged up his Lightning Staff with electricity before slashing at Ahsoka. She managed to hold the Shard of Lightning blade before shooting him away with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet. As he backed away, he shot more lightning, only for Urbossa to absorb it into her bare hands. She unsheathed her scimitar and shield before Monika slashed forth using her Royal Saber. Maxwell held his blade up and blocked Monika's attack as she landed on the ground. She spun around and broke off, just as Maxwell shot lightning at her. However, she placed her shield up in defense before using it to shoot him back. As he backed away, Ahsoka leapt in and slashed at him again, with him being unable to counter the attack this time.

"I'm just going to come out and say it," Ahsoka said as she walked towards Maxwell. "You're not a god. You never will be, nor will you ever attain godhood if you go down this path."

"I won't be talked down by the likes of _you!_ " Maxwell exclaimed. He turned to the side as Evelyn was tossed towards him, with Anakin and Nomad advancing towards them. "You could topple armies with the Force! You could Ed me, yet you choose not to."

"I'm not like you, Maxwell," Ahsoka spat. "None of us are."

"That's what makes you weak," Maxwell said. He picked up Evelyn's gun and aimed it at the window behind him, revealing the rest of Happy Harbor. "Try and keep up."

"We have people who are faster than you two!" Ahsoka called out.

"Are they fast enough to save everyone?" Maxwell asked. He grinned once everyone looked to him with surprise before striking his staff into the air, causing lightning to rain down everywhere randomly. "Catch you later." He said before he and Evelyn leapt out.

"I've got this!" Urbossa called out as she leapt out the window. "Revali, now!"

Revali flew out and caught Urbossa before the two flew through the streets to save as many people as they could. Kid Flash and Serra joined in with them, as did Jesse Quick and the Flash.

Miss Martian levitated several people out of the path of the Lightning before Connor flew up with two more. He suddenly heard something with his enhanced hearing before turning to the side, seeing a train leaving towards the bridge at the border.

" _Ahsoka, this is me, Connor_ ," Superboy said through his comlinks. " _I've figured it out. This is all a distraction. Maxwell and Evelyn are trying to catch a train_."

"What?" Ahsoka asked. She bit her lip. "Now it all makes sense."

"Get Artemis to the border!" Anakin ordered. "Don't let Max or Sharpe get on that train!"

"Delta Squadron's on it!" Artemis called out as she raced to the train on her bike alongside Zatanna, with Rocket flying in the air beside them.

"I'm gonna try and cut them off," Ahsoka said to Monika as she ran to the window. "Try and keep up!"

"You got it!" Monika yelled, running after Ahsoka.

Ahsoka tossed forth her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets, forming a hover board. She leapt onto it and made her way after Maxwell and Evelyn, with Monika in tow on her own hover board.

Maxwell and Evelyn were now on top of a truck, rushing to the train. The two grinned at each other before noticing Ahsoka firing down on them, each shot getting closer to hitting them.

"So much for that." Maxwell mused. He turned around and sent more lightning towards Ahsoka, but she managed to evade every shot. She eventually landed on top of a car and shot back, the two now engaging in a firefight.

Monika leapt down and slashed at Evelyn, who held her lightsaber up in defense. The two fought across the top of the truck as it made its way towards the train depot faster and faster.

"How are we looking here?" Anakin asked as he and Nomad ran through the streets, continuing to get everyone away from the path of the lightning.

"Almost everyone is out of harm's way," Nomad replied. "All we need to do now is catch Thundreson."

"We won't make it to the train in time," Anakin said. "And all the Speedsters are busy helping to get everyone to safety."

"Ahsoka, you have to get Maxie and Evelyn away from the train," Nomad said through the comlinks. "No one else can stop them!"

"I'm trying!" Ahsoka called out. She absorbed a blast of lightning before converting it into energy for her Light Blast. Maxwell spun his Staff around and redirected the lightning blast into the sky before she ran at the truck, tackling him onto his back.

Monika held up her shield as Evelyn pressed her attack onto her. She broke off and kicked her back. Evelyn almost fell off the edge, but regained her footing, only losing one of her shoes in the process.

"That's far enough, Lynx." Monika spat,

Evelyn chuckled. "Lynx," she mused. "I like that, because a Lynx is fast… even to your eyes." She spat before deactivating her lightsaber, now blending in with the dark.

"You can't hide from me!" Monika called out, shining a light from her shield. She spun around and shone it before finding Lynx running towards her. She held up her Royal Saber, but was knocked onto her back. She looked up and shot at Lynx, only for her to spin out of the way.

Ahsoka used both her lightsaber and the Xiphon to battle against Maxwell, who only used his staff against her with ease. She placed both of her lightsabers in a reverse-grip before slashing back at him, this time managing to push him back. However, he slashed at the truck's hood, causing it to spin out of control.

"Bye, Tano!" Maxwell called out, leaping backwards.

"No!" Ahsoka yelled. She used the Force to lift herself into the air, catching Monika as she was sent flying as well. Using the Force once again to cushion her fall, she tossed her lightsabers at Maxwell and Evelyn's bags, causing their items from the Museum to drop. The two gasped before Ahsoka and Monika leapt towards them, kicking them into the air before landing on their backs on the ground again.

Evelyn groaned. "No!" she called out. "The crystals!"

"They're a lost cause," Maxwell said. "We have more pressing issues on our hands now."

"Yes you do!" Rocket spat.

Everyone turned to see the rest of the Young Justice, with the Crusaders and Anakin, arrive, all surrounding Maxwell and Evelyn.

"Go ahead," Maxwell said. "Prove that you're nothing like me. You know that there's never an end to this."

"Maybe so, but at least we stopped you… Maxie Zeus." Ahsoka said.

"You just had to say the name?" Rocket teased.

"I live dangerously." Ahsoka replied.

Maxwell grinned. He lowered his staff before picking up one crystal. Everyone prepared to attack, only for him to raise up his staff, now crackling with lightning again.

"I know more about this weapon than you think," Maxwell said. "Any of you step forward, and I release a storm the size of Kansas onto Happy Harbor."

"Like Hell you would." Saw spat.

"Ahsoka?" Beast Boy asked, preparing to turn into an animal to attack. "Any ideas?"

Ahsoka sighed. "He's right. He's wielded that weapon longer than any of us have," she admitted. "He's not getting all the crystals. Let him go."

Maxwell chuckled. "That's the spirit," he said as he and Evelyn walked away. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Everyone watched as Maxwell and Evelyn walked towards the tracks. He struck his staff, creating a brief flash of lightning as the train arrived. As soon as it subsided, the train was gone, and so were Maxie Zeus and Lynx.

The next day, back at Mount Justice, Red Tornado was updating the log of criminals of the Justice League. Maxie Zeus and Lynx were now a part of it.

" _Maxwell and Evelyn may have gotten away, but the crystals are safe_ ," Red Tornado told everyone. " _However, they are still being transferred per request of Silver St. Cloud_."

"These Expanded Universe artifacts need to be contained," Batman told everyone. "Now that we know the danger these relics pose, they must be recovered before anyone else finds them."

"Will do," Ahsoka said. "We'll be sure to be on the lookout for any more of them should they be found."

"Yes," Batman said with a nod. "Dismissed."

The Young Justice and Neo Young Justice walked away. However, as Ahsoka was leaving to catch up with Sarah, James and Henri, Monika caught up with her.

"Ahsoka, I just wanted to thank you," Monika said. "You've taught me much ever since you came to the _Masterpiece_ to save me. I now know more than ever when we next confront Lady Shiva and the Shadow Collective."

"No problem," Ahsoka said. She reached into her pocket. "But I'm not quite done giving just yet."

"What do you mean?" Monika asked.

Ahsoka took out from her pocket one of the new Force Links that Jaybo, Robin and Anakin had made. She held it out to the Leader of Shei'Ten Kar.

"You might not need this, but we designed a new Force Link to help you combat against Lady Shiva, or even Darth Maul should he appear on Earth soon," Ahsoka explained. "Works the same as the others, and can't be hacked."

Monika grinned as she put the Force Link on. "I like it," she said. "Very decorative. Thanks."

"Any time," Ahsoka said before walking away. "Any time."

In Jump City, a teen at a workout center was talking to someone on the phone. It was still early morning, but he was ready for the day ahead.

"Extra thick," the teen confirmed before hearing some voices from the other side. "Thirty minutes or it's free? Excellent." He said before hanging up. He turned around to see Maxwell and Evelyn waiting to talk to him.

"Bounty Hunter or pizza?" Evelyn teased.

"Very funny," the teen replied before looking to Maxwell. "What do you want, Maxwell?"

"I know our last meeting didn't go the way we wanted it to, but right now, things have changed," Maxwell said as his fingers lit with lightning. "If we are to rise up, I'm gonna need a new crew to roll with," he explained before bringing up the case with the Gauntlets of the Krayt. "I'm gonna need someone with the muscle to enforce my new laws. You just need some direction," he went on before opening the case, causing the teen to grin. "So, will you be the Adonis you were always meant to be, Tyson?"

Tyson chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "I'm in… I'm your Adonis."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone did you enjoy my newest Chapter? This took me three days to do since I had it all planned out, so I hope you like the work I put into it. I now have four more Chapters to go until the **Beware My Power** Arc ends. Now that I've finished my Semester, I have more time. I'll try to have a new Chapter out soon, probably by the **Fourth of July**. Please review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	18. No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

What's up, everyone? How are you all doing on this hot Summer day? I hope you're all keeping cool. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , coming back to you on this year's **Fourth of July** with a brand-new Chapter of my best **Star Wars** and **Young Justice** Crossover Story, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! I'm glad to be able to make it this far in my Story. Just to make a note, after this **Independence Day** Update, I will be taking a two-week vacation with my Family, and my next Chapter won't be coming out soon. Still, even in my absence, I will thank you for continuing to like my Story. That goes out to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, Spartan of Chaos, Phily76, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Just a Crazy-Man, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, Taiski, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and every one of the **Guest** Reviewers. I'm glad that you're all so supportive of me. Thank you so much. Now, before I start, as usual, I will address the questions you gave to me. To **Carlos Jacob** , I will not be revealing anything in the future concerning **Revenge of the Sith** , **Solo** , **Star Wars Rebels** or **Rogue One** until I get there. I want no more questions on those. The Clone Wars conflict will continue to last three years. I'll think about having Sha Koon join Ahsoka. I've seen bits of **Batman: Ninja**. The Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro will have a rematch, and I will think about the Nanotech Kryptonian DNA Pills appearing. Also, thank you for updating me on all news related to **Star Wars** and **DC**. For **Travis Middleton** , aka **The Mandalorian Terminator** , I have already answered all of your questions. Also, to the pesky **Guest** Reviewer, I will not be having any magic showdown, anything based off of the Trigon Arc, or doing anything you suggest. There was a female Robin in the Comics, but not a female Kid Flash. If you so much as ask about **Night Force** again, which will be a thirteen-chapter long Story, I will cancel it because you keep asking about it. I hope you're happy, because you have been annoying me with every question you have posted. Ask again, or make a comment about it, and it will be canceled for good. That goes for everyone. Now, with all that out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 18: No Evil Shall Escape My Sight

 _ **In memory of Margot Kidder (October 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1948 – May 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018)**_ …

 _Without sacrifice, there can be no victory_.

 _ **A race for the ages! After the Royal Ship of the Planet Shei'Ten Kar, the MASTERPIECE, loses all of its Relics from the days of the Old Republic, Lady Monika Cruzsek and her guardsmen, the Crusaders, join forces with the Allied Forces to get them back, and to defeat the Shadow Collective. Six relics were launched to Earth for safety, but two of them have already been recovered. Now, with the last four still in need of safe recovery, the Allied Forces continue the search, but a dangerous obstacle stands in their way of bringing them back to Maz Kanata in the Expanded Universe**_.

At Mount Justice, the Young Justice, Ahsoka, Anakin, Mace Windu and Monika and her Crusaders were talking with Maz Kanata via a holographic transmission. Behind her was Hondo Ohnaka, in a holding cell.

" _The Shard of Lightning and the Fists of the Krayt were already claimed?_ " Maz asked. " _And from the sound of the news you have given me, in the possession of the people who have them, it can't spell out good news_."

"What other artifacts were launched out?" Ahsoka asked. "What else were you expecting?"

"Even _I_ need to know, Maz," Monika said. "I promised to have these relics delivered to you, but without knowing what they were, we have no way to track them."

Maz Kanata nodded. " _Very well_ ," she said. " _The other four Relics are known as the Paralyseyes, the Krath Dire Sword, Dreypa's Oubliette, and the Rylith Crystal_."

"Wait, _the_ Rylith Crystal?!" Serra asked, shocked and angered at the same time. "You wanted _that_ to be delivered to you with the Shadow Collective around?!"

"Um… what's the Ryloth Crystal?" Robin asked.

"Ry _lith_ ," Monika corrected. "It's a Crystal that can act as a never-ending power source. They collect and store energy, in particular, solar energy."

"That doesn't sound like something that belongs in a museum." Kid Flash mused.

"Why would you task us with carrying the _Rylith Crystal_ of all things?!" Daruk demanded. "Do you know what Darth Maul could do with that?!"

"Yes," Aqualad said. "He could power up the _Ruination_ again."

"And at full strength too," Zatanna added on. "It wouldn't be long until he'd bring it to Earth and get his revenge."

" _Which is exactly why we are leaving this to YOU_ ," Hondo said, finally speaking up. Maz, Ahsoka, Artemis and Paula all turned to him as he looked around with confusion. " _What? These people are the best at what they do! Did I say something wrong?_ "

"Hondo, how _exactly_ did you end up in a cell?" Paula asked.

" _He double-crossed me on my way to deliver a bounty_ ," Maz explained. " _So I tricked him into opening the cell so I could escape, and I trapped him in there until we make our arrival… and get our FIFTY-FIFTY payment!_ " she concluded, looking to Hondo with a serious look on her face.

" _Okay, okay_ ," Hondo said, putting up his arms in surrender. " _The deal's back. Now please tell me those stories_."

"Stories?" Artemis asked.

" _I have to go now_ ," Maz said as she walked up to the holo-transmitter. " _Find those artifacts!_ "

Everyone just watched as Maz ended the transmission without a second sentence.

"So… that was something." Zatanna mused.

"At least we now know what the remaining four relics are," Anakin stated. "I'm just a little troubled on how Maz could have wanted Shei'Ten Kar to deliver something as dangerous as the Rylith Crystal."

"We need to make sure none of these relics ends up in the wrong hands," Mace Windu said. "Just as two of them have already ended up with dangerous criminals."

"Don't worry," Batgirl said. "I've programmed the Sensors around the World to detect for signs of the Relics. Once they pick them up, we'll be alerted to where they are, and an energy field will be placed around their area until they are recovered by us."

"Even still, we have to put the Rylith Crystal first," Ahsoka said. She turned to the holocomputer and dialed onto the keyboard. "The 501st, the League Representatives and the rest of the Expanded Universe recruits are busy with a mission over Corellia, so I'm calling in the Green Lanterns. We're gonna need all the help we can get with recovering the Rylith Crystal."

Meanwhile, at the Shadow Collective Base in National City, Eobard Thawne was racing around, taking down several training dummies placed around the room. As he took some of them down, Harley somersaulted into the air and slammed her hammer at another target. She turned around and took out her gun, effectively taking out seven more targets before tossing her hammer around. It destroyed fifteen targets advancing around her before it flew back into her hands.

Malcolm Merlyn shot several dozens of arrows at the targets as they moved quickly around the room. He leapt up and spun around, taking out more of the targets before taking out one of his special arrows. It split into even more arrows before he shot it into the air, each hitting the mark of their targets.

Ma'alefa'ak walked towards several targets, all of which fired at him. He simply turned his body intangible, causing the blasts to phase right through him. He roared and ran at the firing targets, unsheathing his prosthetic blade before slashing them down. He spun around violently, taking out more cannons before using the cannon function on his arm to shoot even more of them down.

Lady Shiva, on the other hand, was levitating several metal parts in her hand, with the same red crystal of her second dual-emitter lightsaber floating in the middle of them. She held her right hand out, summoning the Shadow Saber hilt into her hand. She activated its silver blade as several targets appeared around her. She opened her eyes, and some of the metal parts started to connect together. As soon as they did, the targets started to fire. She ran forward and started to deflect the laser blasts using the art of Form IV. She continued to deflect the blasts before tossing some of the metal parts she was levitating towards the targets. The parts, as well as the crystal in the middle of them, pierced through seven targets while staying intact. Lady Shiva grinned and spun around, taking out more of the targets before slashing down four more of them. She leapt up and twirled around, continuing to slash and deflect the blasts. As she did, the parts in her hand continued to form, creating a familiar lightsaber hilt. She attacked with grace and elegance before sheathing the Shadow Saber. As soon as she did, ten targets aimed at her from all around. She had stopped her attack right in the middle of the targets. However, she had also just completed her new lightsaber, an exact replica of the Seventh Sister's Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber hilt, and activated it with the one Eobard has gotten her. She used all four of her red blades to destroy all the targets in one swift movement before deactivating her twin blades, landing in a perfect kneeling stance.

Lady Shiva opened her eyes and looked up. One of her Probe Droids floated down, revealing a live colored clear hologram of Darth Maul. The Hologram of Lady Shiva's Master walked forward, seeing the half of the Legion of Doom on Earth just completing their own training exercises. As soon as he got a good look around, he turned back to Lady Shiva.

" _Your training has come a long way… my Apprentice_ ," Darth Maul said to Lady Shiva, who continued to hold her stance. " _I see you have even constructed yourself a new lightsaber. Impressive… MOST impressive_."

Lady Shiva looked up and grinned, revealing her new lightsaber to her Master. "I've made adjustments to this, just as I have with the original version," she said. "Now that my past of Shei'Ten Kar has returned, I must do everything I can to ensure that they do not get in the way of our plans."

" _Be that as it may, there are still a great many things we must attend to in order to accelerate our plans_ ," Darth Maul said back from the base in the Drazkel System. " _Thanks to the brief detailed information given to us by Dr. Quinzel, we know of the Relics carried by the MASTERPIECE_."

"Word has spread from Happy Harbor that two of them have already been recovered by criminals," Lady Shiva reported. "Shall we make an attempt to take them back?"

" _Those two are irrelevant compared to a relic I learn is currently on Earth_ ," Darth Maul stated. He turned around and held his hand out, revealing a hologram of a crystal deposit almost the size of him, glistening all around. " _The Rylith Crystal_."

"The solar stones?" Lady Shiva asked. "The power collected by them is limited, but as I have inquired, they only collect solar power. If you are thinking to use them to re-energize the _Ruination_ , then with all due respect, our strikes would be annual, expected by the Allied Forces and the ORDER."

" _There is more to the Rylith Crystal than anyone knows_ ," Darth Maul corrected. " _I will explain once they are delivered to me. I have already dispatched Sinestro to assist you and bring them back to the base_."

Lady Shiva, Harley Quinn, the Reverse-Flash, Martian Starkiller and Malcolm Merlyn all nodded before they all got back up again.

"Yes, Lord Maul," Lady Shiva said. "It shall be done."

" _Good_ ," Darth Maul said. " _Make the necessary preparations and take off as soon as you are ready_ ," he ordered. " _I sense that you will have more competition than you can handle_." He finished before ending his transmission.

"He's right," Malcolm Merlyn said. "The ORDER and the Allied Forces will surely try to collect the Rylith Crystal for themselves."

"Which is why Lord Maul wants us to take extra precautions," Lady Shiva spat. "When Sinestro arrives, we bring with us Tiber and some Troopers. Our powers alone should handle anything the Allied Forces or the ORDER throws at us."

"Indeed," Tiber said as he walked over. He was carrying a black and red jetpack with bladed wings at the sides. There were also two halves of what appeared to be a sharp-tipped helmet on the sides, with a clip for lightsaber hilts at the center pieces of the helmet and the bladed wings. "Your jetpack is complete, Milady," he said to Lady Shiva as he handed her the jetpack. "We made sure to forge it according to your specific requests."

Lady Shiva grinned before she put on her new jetpack. As soon as it was on, the bladed wings attached to the sides of her arms while she tapped her head gem, causing her mouth guard appeared on her face, with the helmet snapping into place soon afterwards.

"Excellent work, Tiber," Lady Shiva complimented while putting her two black lightsaber hilts on the arm blades of her armor. "Now this will most definitely give us the edge we need."

At the same time, Damien Darhk was overseeing a new project of the ORDER. Several soldiers, a mix of Cryoclones and ORDER Troopers, stood by, helping to build what appeared to be a set of armored tanks, each silver with jagged designs. He narrowed his eyes down before turning around, where he saw new Cryoclones being created from the Cloning Facility of the base.

One of the scientists, a redhead with streaks of purple, as well as a purple and green jacket with black pants and red glasses on her forehead, walked over. Damien Darhk turned to her, the two bowing as soon as they came into contact with one another.

"Dr. Veronica Cale," Damien Darhk said. "How goes the development of the new Cryoclones?"

"Your requests are relentless. There are so many new details that I must constantly program into the Cryoclones before they are created," Veronica Cale simply said. Damien eyed her almost nervously. She was one to never joke, nor use a contraction in a sentence. "My research into the Cryoclones, as well as into the original Killer Frost herself, has shown mixed results of complete loyalty that you wish for them to show ever since subject KT-2116 turned against us."

"I'm sorry I asked," Damien Darhk muttered before turning back to Veronica Cale. "What's the status of Killer Frost right now?"

"Within her stasis chamber, she is in perfect condition," Veronica Cale replied. "But due to her body deteriorating from the day she died, I regret to inform you that not even her chamber will delay her inevitable demise. She is due to die in twenty-one day, fourteen hours, twelve minutes, fifty seconds and ninety-nine milliseconds."

"How many Cryoclones can be made in that time?" Damien Darhk asked, trying to keep himself in line.

"Approximately one-hundred."

"One-hundred Cryoclones won't cut it," Damien Darhk said sternly before pinching his temple with his fingers. "How is that even divisible by—?" He started to wonder, but decided it was best not to think on it before turning back. "Do we have any alternatives for producing more Cryoclones?" He asked. "Surely, there must be a Cryoclone we can use for more once Crystal Frost's body is no more."

"Unfortunately, none of the Cryoclones match the same biological DNA signature of the original Killer Frost," Dr. Veronica Cale said. "Most of them have similar matches, yet not enough to have a perfect match to deem themselves as the true clone of Killer Frost."

"Well, you'd better find one," Damien Darhk said, activating his lightsaber. Veronica did no little but raise an eyebrow. "Sylas is still here, and knowing him, he's probably already regaining control of the other ORDER Bases we haven't secured. We need to tip the war back in _our_ favor." He said before walking away.

At the same time, Sylas was overseeing a new ORDER Base at a warehouse in Chicago, upstate. He watched as his new Teen Titans trained in the gym before Star Sapphire flew in. Sylas placed his hands behind his back as he walked over to her, the Violet Lantern looking around as equipment was being set up.

"I don't care if they're the Light, the Onslaught was right. We _do_ need a bigger door," Star Sapphire said to herself before saluting to Sylas. "I have returned from my reconnaissance mission," she reported. "As you have predicted, we are officially off of the radar of Damien Darhk and his ORDER renegades."

"And what of the rest of our bases around the globe?" Sylas asked.

"Heatwave has secured our base in Japan, and Pantha has managed to sway the ORDER forces in Zimbabwe to our cause," Star Sapphire went on. "More bases across the globe are ours again, but Darhk still controls half of them. We are even at war."

"I see," Sylas said before seeing Stockman walk up. "What do you have to report?"

"The scanners Ivo and I set up on Earth and in the Expanded Universe have spiked up again," Stockman reported. "An ancient artifact known as the Rylith Crystal has emerged somewhere in Chattanooga, at Lookout Mountain, to be precise."

Sylas's eyes widened. "I feared something like this would happen," he said. "I was still with the Jedi Order when I learned about the Rylith Crystal. If Darhk were to get his hands on it, he would be able to gain control of not only the Earth ORDER Bases, but the Bases in the Expanded Universe as well."

"Do you suggest we go and take it?" Star Sapphire asked.

"Alert Mount Justice and tell them of the Rylith Crystal," Sylas ordered. "I feel that we will require their help to keep this out of the hands of the Shadow Collective and Darhk himself."

Around this time, Ahsoka and Monika were riding through the countryside in Portland, Oregon. Behind them on their own modes of transportation, through the air, road and water were the Crusaders, using a cloaking technology to hide themselves from the eyes of any civilians nearby.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Ahsoka asked. "I've never known a Senate Representative to live somewhere else other than their home planets or closer."

"Despite our recent encounters with the Shadow Collective, Legion of Doom and Maxie Zeus and his partner, I am willing to adjust to change," Monika said. "I have heard tales about how you changed from your time on Earth, and how many others who want to travel here are willing to do the same."

"Well, since Constantine, Chas and Kalifa are doing the same, I can't see why you can't do it either," Ahsoka said before noticing a house on a hilltop. "Hey, I know that place," she said. "The Cruz family moved out of there two months ago. Ana Cruz just got married to a man up in Idaho."

"You knew the family well?" Monika asked.

"I helped them after a landslide," Ahsoka explained. "Ana now has the surname of Marie after marrying Isaac."

"So, the last name is, as you say on Earth, up for grabs?" Monika asked.

"Well, if you want to use it, you can, I guess," Ahsoka said. "It's a common surname on the Planet," she said before redirecting her bike up the hill. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Ahsoka, Monika and the Crusaders soon arrived at the top of the hill, where the Cruz Mansion was. The two got off as the Crusaders landed with them. There was a perfect stream next to the mansion, as well as a nice breeze. From above, there was a view of the ocean, as well as a mine where construction vehicles were inactive for the time being.

"This is a good view," Urbossa said as she walked up. "This may come as a surprise, Tano, but you'd never see anything like this back on Shei'Ten Kar, even at the highest mountain points."

"I should know," Daruk said as he looked down while rubbing the back of his neck. "My home is a volcano."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow before she turned her attention to Monika. She smiled at the sight of her new friend.

The Representative of Shei'Ten Kar was spreading her arms out, feeling the wind blow against her body as the calm breeze swept over everyone. She sighed happily before lowering her arms and opening her eyes again, taking in her entire surroundings.

"You're right, this is nice," Monika said. "Once the _Masterpiece_ is completed with its repairs, we can bring over the rest of the cargo and set up here. A perfect place to establish an Earth relations home for myself," she said before a grin came onto her face as she turned back to Ahsoka. "And possibly a new girlfriend too."

"Sounds like a plan," Ahsoka said as she walked up alongside Monika. She did not notice her trying to hold her hand. However, Monika stopped what she was doing as Ahsoka turned back to her. "Usually, I don't have to ask this to a girl, but… what was your old girlfriend like?" she asked. "Not trying to be rude, or anything."

Monika chuckled. "No need to be sorry," she said as she looked out again. "There are times I keep thinking of her."

"Tell me." Ahsoka said as she started to look out as well.

"She was a fine girl, someone I could relate to when growing up in the palace," Monika started to explain. "I was the Queen's Daughter, she was an architect and reverse-engineer. Her dream was to restore Shei'Ten Kar's past so that we could use the knowledge of our ancestors to build a better tomorrow. She was a collector of trinkets and artifacts. She wanted to let the past become our future. I wanted to join her, to travel across our entire Planet, to search for the answers she wanted, but a day came when she had to move away. There was no way I could come with her, since I was the heir to the throne and all. We wished each other luck, but that was the last time we saw each other for about nine years… which was when my Mother was struck down."

Ahsoka looked down. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "It must be a painful memory."

"It still is," Monika said, a tear rolling down her face from her eye. "We only heard her last words, the name of her killer… 'Lady Shiva'. I got a transmission from my girlfriend shortly afterwards, saying she was sorry and that she wished it could have been prevented. There was a lot of things going on for both of us… and that was the last time we ever spoke. I don't know if she's dead, because no one's seen her on Shei'Ten Kar for ages. But I know that I miss her… and that I wish for her to return… if only such a thing were possible."

Ahsoka looked to Monika. "You lost hope, didn't you?" she asked. "Ever since that day, you've been trying to move on."

"I always tell Lady Monika to tend to herself as well as others, but I feel there is still a void there that needs to be filled," Mipha said. "She makes sure everyone else is doing fine so much that she does little to tend to herself."

"It wouldn't help to bring honor to my Mother or take down Lady Shiva," Monika said. "But I'm still staying strong until the time is right."

"Anytime you want to talk more about it, just let me know," Ahsoka said. "We're always here to help out."

Monika smiled. "Thank you, Ahsoka," she said. "By the way, I think I might have a new name for myself that could work since I'm on Earth, and considering staying here too."

"Let's hear it." Ahsoka said.

"Well, I've shortened my last name to just Cruz," Monika said. "And for my first name… Jessica. My new name on Earth is Jessica Cruz."

"Sounds fitting enough," Revali admitted. "I like the sound of it."

"You're right, Revali," Ahsoka said. "It sounds… perfect."

"Thank you." Jessica said as she turned to Ahsoka. As she did, she could not help but blush a little. Ahsoka smiled back at her. All of a sudden, Monika started to close her eyes and lean in closer to Ahsoka's face. Ahsoka did nothing at first, but started to notice her leaning in closer. She tried to back away, but before anyone could do anything, their communicators sounded off.

"Oh, thank the Force," Ahsoka said softly before she and Monika answered their communicators, seeing a hologram of Anakin. "What's up, Skyguy?"

" _Come back to the Cave_ ," Anakin ordered. " _We may have found the Rylith Crystal_."

"Understood." Ahsoka replied.

"We're on our way," Monika said. She turned around, only to see Ahsoka walking away with her arms crossed nervously. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to. I was just so caught up that I—"

"It's alright, Monika," Ahsoka replied. "But on Earth, or on any Planet where you're trying to start a new relationship with, you're going to have to take things slow, or not get involved at all." She said before pressing a button on her wrist. Her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet appeared, and she pressed a button on it as well, summoning a Zeta Tube out from thin air.

Jessica blushed. "Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked nervously as she walked over to her bike.

"I promise," Ahsoka said, her voice almost cracking. "Just try to block it out around M'gann or Raven." She teased before riding through the Zeta Tube.

Monika looked at Ahsoka strangely before shrugging with a chuckle. She rode off after Ahsoka, with the rest of the Crusaders following.

Back at Mount Justice, Anakin, Mace Windu, the Young Justice, Frost, EmJay and Nomad were waiting with Batman and Quinlan Vos. Ahsoka, Monika and the Crusaders arrived from the Hangar Bay, the former removing their helmets before they all joined up with their friends.

"Sorry we're late." Ahsoka apologized.

"It's okay," Rocket said with reassurance. "We haven't even started yet."

"So…" Monika said, breaking the silence. "The Rylith Crystal has been found?"

"Correct," Batman confirmed. "We received word from Stockman of Sylas's faction of the ORDER that their old Relic Detectors had spiked off in Chattanooga. Near Lookout Mountain."

"Sounds like it's far away enough from the city," Frost mused. "Good thing Kalifa and the rest of her squad are already there to help with the crowd control."

"Stockman also said that Sylas, Star Sapphire and some Cryoclones will be there to help out as well," Anakin said. "And in the most likely case that the Shadow Collective and the Legion will be there too, we'll _need_ their help to take them on."

"Count Dooku and General Grievous are on their way there with some Droids, as are the Green Lantern Corps," Mace Windu added on. "Let's just hope that Damien Darhk and his side of the ORDER don't complicate things."

"We'll make sure they regret disgracing the ORDER." Katooni said.

"We have all the forces we need right here to make this an even fight," Aqualad said, looking to the Young Justice forces, combined with Batgirl and Beast Boy once more. "We should get a move on."

"I'll lead the air strike," Barriss said, growing her wings. "Just give the word, and we'll strike."

Ahsoka nodded. "Alright, let's move out and get this over with," she told everyone. "Remember, we'll be dealing with two evil factions at the same time. After what happened with Maxie Zeus… we can't afford another slip."

As everyone was heading out, Blackfire, who was getting food from her cell, noticed what was happening from a security monitor that Plastic Man was at. He suddenly noticed her and pressed a button, causing a wall to appear on her cell.

"You want to watch? Get a ticket first!" Plastic Man called out.

"Oh… I will…" Blackfire said quietly before revealing a comlink in her cuffs. She let it drop before activating it while using it to set herself free. "Lady Shiva, this is Blackfire. I have information that may benefit you."

Back in Bialya, Dr. Veronica Cale was looking through the DNA Scans of each Cryoclone of the ORDER, created, deceased and deserted. As she was looking through them, she noticed something on her monitor start to fade in and out.

Damien Darhk, who was talking with Protex nearby, noticed what was happening on the large monitor in the room. He narrowed his eyes before walking towards Veronica.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is." Damien Darhk ordered.

"If you are referring to a relic located, then you are correct, and I offer my condolences for informing you," Veronica Cale answered with dry sarcasm. "The designation of the relic is known as the Rylith Crystal."

"I've heard Sylas tell tales of the Rylith Crystal and its powers," Damien Darhk said. "We have to get it first before anyone else gets their hands on it," he said before pressing a button on his wrist. "Eyce, you and your Cryoclones join me to retrieve the Rylith Crystal from Lookout Mountain."

"I shall come with you," Veronica Cale said, revealing a cannon to place itself onto her left arm. The red glasses on her forehead merged into one and placed itself over her eyes, followed by her two eyes suddenly becoming one single eye, with the red glass glowing and its eye to move around unnaturally. "I have found the one true DNA match of Killer Frost… and I wish to test the limit of her abilities… personally."

"Okay, first off… we need to have a talk about those eyes. It's just too… it's just too creepy," Damien Darhk said while trying to shake off what he had just seen. "Second… who's the perfect match."

"See for yourself." Veronica Cale said, showing her monitor to Damien Darhk.

Damien Darhk looked over to Veronica Cale's screen. As soon as he saw who the perfect clone of Killer Frost was, his eyes widened with shock.

Katie skated along the ground towards Chattanooga, with Saw, Lux and Jaybo behind her on their bikes, followed shortly by Kid Flash, all out of a Zeta Tube.

Barriss flew through the air, with Zatanna, Rocket, Beast Boy, Artemis and Paula behind her. All of them looked around as the Neo Young Justice and some members of the Justice League were with Clone Troopers, keeping civilians away from Lookout Mountain.

"Okay, don't worry! No need to panic!" Green Arrow called out to everyone. "You'll all get refunds if you didn't complete your tours, just follow us. It's not safe here anymore."

The Martian Bioship flew through the air, flying past Barriss and the rest of the flyers of the Young Justice. Inside of the Bioship were Miss Martian, piloting the ship, as well as Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Nomad, Ahsoka, Serra, Batgirl, Katooni, Anakin and Mace Windu.

"Sylas, if you can hear this, this is Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka said through her comlink. "We're all on our way to Chattanooga to recover the Rylith Crystal. What's your ETA to join us?"

"Star Sapphire and I and some Cryoclones are on our way to join you," Sylas said, flying in his new Jedi Starfighter. "My ship should be coming down from the sky. It will be the first thing you see with Star Sapphire. Look for—"

Before Sylas could finish, his line went dead. He tapped his Comms systems, but the line continued to go static. He looked around and narrowed his eyes before suddenly, a tilt-rotor helicopter moving at rapid speed flew past him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sylas said as he looked out. With that, he flew down after the fighter, going faster. However, he suddenly saw several Death Watch Devils, Ma'alefa'ak and much to his surprise, Sinestro, follow after the rapid speed helicopter.

"What happened?" Lux asked from the ground as he and the rest of the ground forces arrived. "What was Sylas about to say?"

"Not sure," Saw said. "But his fighter should be the only one we should see from the air."

"You mean like that?" Superboy asked from the Bioship.

Monika followed behind the Young Justice on her bike, the _Master Cycle Zero_ , while the Crusaders stood ready in a Gunship overhead as she rode closer to the site. However, a strange familiar sound caught their attention as soon as they reached Sarah, James and Henri.

Everyone looked up, seeing the helicopter fly down. Superboy narrowed his eyes before suddenly noticing something was off about the helicopter.

"Sylas… please tell us that's you." Katooni said quietly.

"No," Sylas said, finally managing to cut through the static. "That's Lady Shiva!"

"Everyone, take cover!" Jaybo called out to everyone while activating his armor and forming a shield on his left arm.

The helicopter strafed at the ground, causing everyone to scatter. She descended even faster, her legs splitting apart from each other before her arms unfolded, revealing a blaster at the end of her Shadow Saber scabbard. Her helmet split apart and folded onto her back before the blades on her new jetpack shifted onto her armor cuffs. She let both red blades, which had been acting as helicopter blades for her flight, deactivate, before landing on the ground, letting out a slash from her Shadow Saber that knocked everyone onto their backs.

Lady Shiva grinned under her mouth guard as she got up. She twirled around her Shadow Saber before Martian Starkiller, Sinestro and the Death Watch Devils led by Tiber Saxon landed behind her. She snapped her fingers, lit with Force Lightning, and soon enough, Harley Quinn and Malcolm Merlyn appeared, followed by the Reverse-Flash in a streak of red lightning.

"We're doomed." Henri said nervously.

At that moment, Sylas landed in his Jedi Starfighter, followed by Star Sapphire and his five Cryoclone Soldiers, now donning scarves with the emblem of the Jedi Order on them.

"Land us!" Mace Windu ordered.

"On it!" Miss Martian called out.

"Monika, are you seeing this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I'm seeing this," Monika replied as she arrived. "Saand'ra."

"Wait… who?" Ahsoka asked, not knowing the name.

Count Dooku and General Grievous arrived, being dropped off from the Solar Sailor with four MagnaGuards.

The Bioship landed on the ground, with everyone getting together. They ran towards the scene, each side facing each other from different sides of the lake in front of them.

"Took you long enough," Anakin joked to Count Dooku. "Got an excuse?"

"Do not start with me." Count Dooku said sternly. As he finished his sentence, he suddenly noticed that he could see his own breath.

"More Cryoclones?" Sinestro asked.

"Who's doing this?" Katie asked.

"Not us, Sis." One of the Cryoclones replied.

All of a sudden, five rogue Cryoclones materialized out of thin air. An Overlord Fighter flew above them, with Veronica Cale coming out before Damien Darhk landed, his Devil's Saber already activated.

"Here's Damien!" Damien Darhk quipped.

"Cale…" Sylas snarled.

"Well, Lookie here," Lady Shiva said as she glanced around. "Friends and enemies, coming together. This Rylith Crystal must be really valuable for you all."

"Yeah, enough to make sure Maul doesn't get it." Ahsoka said as she and Monika aimed at the rogue ORDER and the Legion of Doom.

Damien Darhk laughed lightly. "That's a good one, Maul," he said before aiming his lightsaber at Ahsoka while Veronica Cale aimed her arm cannon at Sylas. "It's going with us."

"Shall we shoot?" Tiber asked Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva looked around, seeing everyone with their weapons aimed either at the Rogue ORDER or them. She continued to look around before seeing the Green Lantern Corps arrive, Jon Stewart, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner and Shyir Rev.

"You're outnumbered, Lady Shiva," Kid Flash spat at Lady Shiva while Artemis aimed an arrow at her. "Call off your forces before this gets ugly."

"Now where's the fun in that?!" Harley Quinn yelled. "You'll ruin our Mexican Standoff!"

"Tell you what," Damien Darhk said. "We'll pull out… but on one condition."

"Why am I not surprised to hear that coming from you?" Sylas snarked.

"What do you want, Darhk?" General Grievous asked.

"Not what… but who." Damien Darhk corrected.

"KT-2116," Veronica Cale said, turning to Katie. "Do you know what you are?"

"Free, and ready to fight you for a good cause." Katie answered.

"You are a Cryoclone," Veronica said coldly. "And your DNA Scan results do not lie… you are not just a clone… but the perfect clone…" she started out, getting Katie's eyes to widen. "Of the original Killer Frost."

"What?" Katie asked in complete shock.

"Out of all the Cryoclones created, killed and sacrificed, you are the one true biological clone of Crystal Frost," Veronica Cale continued. "Blood and cells alike, you are her perfect image."

"Why are you telling me this?" Katie asked, feeling suspicious.

"Sylas never went into this, but Veronica Cale did," Damien Darhk said, causing Sylas to narrow his eyes dangerously. "Killer Frost is dying, and in three weeks, she will be no more. To create more Cryoclones, you are needed."

"If that's the truth…" Katie said before forming a blade that did not aim outwards, but towards her heart. "Try to take me, and I'll take my life… because you'll never have it."

"That is illogical," Veronica Cale said. "You want to live as much as any other Cryoclone."

"I'll never be your Guinea Pig, CyberWoman." Katie hissed.

"Your opinion is irrelevant." CyberWoman remarked coldly, aiming her cannon at Katie.

"Guys! Crystal! Rylith!" Ahsoka called out. "No one's taking it without a fight."

"And I'm not throwing away my shot this time, Saand'ra." Monika spat at Lady Shiva.

"I plan to take the Rylith Crystal through any means necessary…" Lady Shiva spat before saying, "As you would have protected Shei'Ten Kar with your life… my love."

"Wait… no way!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the Cryoclones started to charge themselves up while she turned to Monika. "Lady Shiva's your ex-girlfriend?!"

"Enough!" Lady Shiva snapped angrily. "Take the Crystal from the lake!"

At that moment, Sylas's Cryoclones and Damien Darhk's Cryoclones shot at each other. Katie noticed what was going on and shot forward as well. The third blast caused the other two to merge and divert towards the water just as Anakin, Ahsoka, Lady Shiva and Count Dooku were using the Force to get the Rylith Crystal out. The water was covered with a layer of thick ice, eventually spreading to create Ice Spikes around the area.

"Attack!" Lady Shiva ordered, activating her original Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber and putting her Shadow Saber in her left hand.

"That escalated quickly." Mace Windu mused as he activated his lightsaber.

"So now what?" Rocket asked, unsheathing her sword.

"Keep the fight from spreading beyond the perimeter," Ahsoka ordered. "Don't let anyone get the Rylith Crystal, and most of all, let no one get Katie!" She yelled as she activated her lightsaber and the Xiphon.

Count Dooku activated his lightsaber and slashed away a blast sent by a Death Watch Devil before Malcolm Merlyn shot at him. Once again, the Count of Serenno slashed it away before Artemis shot at the Legion of Doom's archer. The two ran at Merlyn as he strafed arrows at them once again.

"Come here, Traitor!" Star Sapphire called out to Sinestro, shooting at him with her Violet Lantern Ring.

"Look who's talking!" Sinestro called back, deflecting the blast by

Monika activated her Royal Saber and swung her left arm out, getting her shield to appear. She performed a barrel roll and slashed at Lady Shiva, who blocked her attack with the Shadow Saber before lunging forward with her red blade using Makashi. Monika blocked the attack with her shield before shooting at her former love. Lady Shiva flew back with her jetpack, using the blaster end of her scabbard to shoot back.

Monika held up her shield, blocking the attacks before Ahsoka leapt in, kicking Lady Shiva to the ground.

"Thanks." Monika said sincerely.

"Seriously, Lady Shiva, the Apprentice of Gemini Rouge and Darth Maul, is your ex?!" Ahsoka exclaimed, still in disbelief.

"When I knew her, she was Saand'ra," Monika explained as Lady Shiva got back up. "The moment she revealed to me she was the one who killed my Mother, I only knew her as Lady Shiva."

"But did you two ever…?" Ahsoka started out, making small heart signs with her fingers. "You know…?"

"Four times, last one was to say goodbye." Monika answered.

"For the record, you kissed me a fifth time on the Ship." Lady Shiva pointed out.

Ahsoka and Monika both off-handedly shot Lady Shiva with their blasters, only for her to spin her Double-Bladed Lightsaber around and send their bolts to the side.

"You broke my heart!" Monika yelled at Lady Shiva.

"I spared you the fate when I informed you of my deed!" Lady Shiva spat back. "And I know you still haven't gotten over me! You didn't pull the trigger on me in our reunion, and you can't kill me now!"

"You killed my Mother," Monika spat as she spun around the Royal Saber. "I can surely return the favor… by killing you!" She yelled, running at Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva yelled and ran at Monika, with Ahsoka running in to help even out the battle.

Robin, Batgirl, Zatanna and Jaybo all cartwheeled backwards from Harley Quinn as she slammed her hammer down onto them. She took out a gun and shot at them, but the four ran to the sides, Zatanna deflecting some bullets with her sword while Jaybo continued to use his shield.

"Barb, now!" Robin called out, jumping to the side.

"On it!" Batgirl called back, leaping to her own side.

Harley tossed some throwing knives at Robin and Batgirl, but the two tossed back birdarangs and batarangs respectively, successfully managing to redirect the knives. Harley stood her ground and tossed her hammer around, managing to get everyone, friend and foe alike, to scatter. She noticed General Grievous coming around to attack her in the back and caught her hammer just in time to block two of his lightsabers.

"Not gonna go full out there, Gravy?" Harley teased. "And I thought girls dig guys with more hands than they can handle."

"Be quiet!" General Grievous spat. "You will soon be my prisoner!"

All of a sudden, two of Damien Darhk's Cryoclones landed their blades on General Grievous, forcing him to raise up his other two lightsabers in defense. He snarled and spun around, grabbing one rogue Cryoclone with his foot and slamming her to the ground before impaling the other in the head with three of his blades. He growled and slashed at Harley, who leapt back to shoot at him before slamming her hammer onto Robin using his bola sticks.

The Death Watch Devils shot at Nomad and Serra, but they managed to use their lightsabers to deflect the shots. Serra landed and slashed her lightsabers out wide, causing the Death Watch Devils to scatter.

"Nomad, now!" Serra called out as Nomad ran towards her.

Nomad leapt onto Serra's shoulders, using the extra boost to leap up and shoot down some of the Death Watch Devils. Most of them were shot before some rogue Cryoclones shot at him. He used his lightsabers to slice the icicles in half before landing and bisecting the Cryoclones before Serra ran in to take down the Death Watch Devils. However, a Dropship for the rogue ORDER and the Shadow Collective arrived, letting out more evil forces.

"Here we go again!" Nomad called out, activating his second lightsaber as the rogue Cryoclones and Death Watch Devils fought each other and the two saber wielders.

"Anakin, Master Windu, behind you!" Miss Martian called out as she, Barriss and Katooni ran around, taking out more rogue Cryoclones and Death Watch Devils. Several MagnaGuards started to take on the Cryoclones, leaving the Death Watch Commandos for the Jedi to take on.

Anakin slashed at several Death Watch Commandos, utilizing Soresu, while Mace Windu disarmed more of them before slashing at their chests using Vaapad. The two came back to back before Katooni landed, kicking away a Death Watch Devil before sending several jabs towards another, paralyzing him. She turned around and sent a roundhouse kick to two more before activating her lightsaber to deflect their shots.

Miss Martian landed as well, taking out two Death Watch Devils in the air before slashing at three rogue Cryoclones. She was about to cut down another until she noticed the emblem of the Jedi Order on her scarf.

"Behind you!" The Cryoclone yelled, pushing M'gann down to stab a Death Watch Devil in the shin. Miss Martian got back up and kicked him in the groin before slashing his head off. The two fist-bumped each other before they went off to fight against more Death Watch Devils and rogue Cryoclones.

Shyir Rev flew towards Sinestro, slamming him with an energy construct of a baseball bat. As Sinestro was thrown back, Star Sapphire prepared to slash him with her sword. However, Sinestro formed a hook construct and struck it into the ground, causing him to slow down. He turned around and slashed at Star Sapphire with an axe construct, the two grinding metal against each other before Hal punched him away using a boxing glove construct.

"You taught the Green Lanterns too well." Hal spat.

"You don't know everything, sorry to say." Sinestro quipped, forming two chainsaw constructs as Guy Gardner, Jon Stewart and Kyle Rayner flew in to help with the battle. He spun around and slashed at the Green Lanterns, all using their own weapons to parry off his attacks. Shyir flew and struck back with a sword-axe construct, slightly forcing Sinestro back so that Jon Stewart could slam him away with a hammer from his ring.

"Guess we learned a few new things." Jon quipped.

Paula ran in and shot at Malcolm Merlyn, who used a blade on the outer rim of his bow to deflect the shot. He shot two more arrows at Artemis and Count Dooku before slashing at Paula, who used her tonfas to parry off his attacks. She spun and fell him to the ground before forming her Bō Staff. She slammed it onto him, but he rolled away before countering an attack from Count Dooku. Paula slashed at him again, but he managed to hold his ground before Artemis split her bow apart, forming her twin broadswords. She spun them around and attacked Merlyn head-on. Now, the dark archer was being backed away, continuing to use his Bow Blade to fight off all three of them.

CyberWoman walked calmly forward, aiming her cannon out at Katie and Sylas. The two held their ground before she fired. However, Katie formed an ice shield before blasting several icicles at her, all of which were destroyed with a single blast.

"Sorry to interrupt," Damien Darhk said sarcastically, catching Sylas's attention. "But the deposed leader and I have some unfinished business."

"You're not leaving here with that Crystal, Darhk." Sylas spat.

"You're free to try and stop me." Damien Darhk spat back before the two charged at each other, lightsabers clashing upon contact.

Veronica Cale shot at Katie again, but she summoned water from thin air and spun her arms around, creating shields that shattered upon impact. A rogue Cryoclone tried to attack her, but she stabbed her in the chest before tossing her aside.

"Traitor!" Katie's former comrade, Eyce, called out.

Katie narrowed her eyes as she turned to the side, seeing Eyce standing there with her eyes fixated only on her. She thrust her left arm out, creating an ice blade. Katie, did the same with her right arm before the two dashed towards each other.

Eyce slammed her blade onto Katie, who blocked it with her left fist before kicking her away. She spun around and slashed back, the two locking blades with one another. Katie and Eyce stared each other down before Eyce kneed Katie in the chest. As Katie was regaining her balance, Eyce sent a stab towards her, but Katie just held her ice blade out, causing a split. Using the trapped sword, she spun around and broke it off of Eyce's hand before kicking her to the ground. Now trapped under her foot, Katie brought the makeshift axe down to her, only for her to stop a couple centimeters close to her face.

"You can't do it, can you?" Eyce asked as Katie panted heavily. "Maybe Cale was wrong. You're no perfection of Killer Frost, you're just a perversion. If you were really Killer Frost, you would have already—"

Before Eyce could go on, Katie slammed her makeshift ice axe into her hand, causing her to scream before she punched her in the face, causing a little blood to spill from her mouth. Afterwards, she grabbed Eyce by the throat and narrowed her eyes at her.

"I won't hesitate the next time," Katie said. "Mock me again, and you're done for. I am no Killer Frost, and I never _will_ be!" she exclaimed before tossing Eyce aside.

"A perfect demonstration from the perfect Cryoclone," Veronica Cale said as she charged up her cannon again, causing Katie to gasp. "But now, you shall—"

At that moment, EmJay appeared behind CyberWoman and kicked her in between the legs. Veronica Cale squealed a little before turning around, shooting at her instead before Katie shot her away and froze her while in midair.

"You know what they say," EmJay said. "'The bigger they are, the easier it is to kick them where the sun don't shine'."

"I… don't think that's how it goes…" Katie corrected.

"Eh, I paraphrase." EmJay said with a shrug.

Sylas spun around and used Niman against Damien Darhk, who blocked it with his crimson lightsaber before kicking him away. Sylas regained himself as he fell and shot a blast of Force Fire at Darhk, who simply rolled to the side before Katie and EmJay slashed at him. He held his lightsaber behind his back to block their attacks before Sylas kneed him in the chest. The blow forced Damien to break off with the two girls, who proceeded to join Sylas in forcing him back. However, Damien Darhk started to make quick movements, blocking all of their attacks before he took out his sidearm and shot EmJay back, who deflected the blast towards Lady Shiva. She twirled around her lightsaber and locked blades with him before he shot back at her. However, as she got out of the way, Sylas used a Makashi jab on him, causing him to lose his footing before Katie froze him in place.

"What were you saying about taking Katie again?" Sylas asked as Katie grinned.

"You won't win," Damien Darhk spat. "I'll make sure you and the rest of the traitors bow to me or face the consequences…" he started out as Katie rolled her eyes. "And I will rule this…"

"Bored now." Katie spat before leaping back. She created a slingshot out of ice and used it to launch herself towards Damien Darhk, landing a dropkick right in his balls.

"Ooh!" Sylas said as Damien Darhk fell with a groan.

"Well… that looked quite unpleasant." Veronica Cale mused from where she was frozen at,

"You think?!" Damien Darhk called out, still feeling the pain. "Ah, screw it!" he cursed. "I'm gonna kill you all! Who does that?!" he complained. "Seriously, who does that?! Ah, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Welcome to the club." Veronica snarked in the most deadpan way as Damien Darhk let out a squeal.

"EmJay, you're right," Katie said as she and EmJay grinned at each other. "The bigger they are, the easier it is to kick them where the sun don't shine."

Kid Flash and the Reverse-Flash raced across the icy area, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Wally ran up the side of one of the canyon walls and jabbed at the Reverse-Flash, only for him to dash to the side. He spun around and performed a flying roundhouse kick at Kid Flash. As Wally regained himself, he vibrated his head, causing him to lightly bounce off of the ground as he fell before kicking off of another wall, throwing two fists at the Reverse-Flash.

Ma'alefa'ak slashed at Aqualad, who held up his Water-Bearers in defense. As he did, water arose from the ice around him and formed several shields. They all shattered as the evil Martian blasted him, but he spun around and sent several water whips at him in return, causing him to use his arm blade to slash the water apart every time it was sent at him. Aqualad leapt up and formed arms made of water, using them to lash out at Martian Starkiller before slashing at him with his Water-Bearer Swords. Ma'alefa'ak held up his sword in defense before Rocket flew over, punching him with an energy gauntlet. However, as he was sent flying back, he phased through the ground before rising back up again, blasting all around him and causing Aqualad and Rocket to scatter around for cover.

Superboy sent several laser blasts at Tiber, who countered with arm missiles. Connor dodged each one of them before punching at the ground, causing some of it to rise up under Tiber's feet. Tiber was thrown off of the ground and into the air, where he activated his jetpack. He fired his flamethrower at Connor, but he flew right through the flames before kicking him to the ground. As he landed, two Death Watch Devils ran at him, but he punched one and kicked the other without looking before running after Tiber, shooting him with his Laser Vision. Tiber got up and started to shoot back, the two now running across the area.

Lady Shiva flew back as Ahsoka and Monika fired on her. She sheathed her Shadow Saber and took out her newly-made Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. She activated all four of her crimson blades and spun them around, using them not only to propel herself faster, but to deflect the blasts at a more rapid speed. She landed on the ice, skating on it while shooting at the two again.

"You know how to skate?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm a fast learner." Monika replied.

"Follow my lead!" Ahsoka called, leaping onto the ice.

Monika grinned and leapt after Ahsoka, landing on the ice as well. The two skated in tandem, reactivating their lightsabers as they did so. Ahsoka thrust her arms in front of her, sending forth several blasts, all of which Lady Shiva countered before sheathing one of her Double-Bladed Lightsabers. She took out her Shadow Saber again, using it as her main blade while continuing to spin around the Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber as a shield. She propelled herself at Ahsoka, only for Monika to slash at her while she was open. Lady Shiva quickly leapt over Monika and slashed at her with her red blade while sending forth Sith Lightning at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka let the Sith Lightning surge through her fingers before using her other hand to redirect it back at her. As soon as Lady Shiva was sent spinning backwards, Ahsoka spiraled towards her and performed a Shien Slash at her with the Xiphon. However, Lady Shiva switched hands for her weapons and blocked Ahsoka's black blade with her Double-Bladed Lightsaber before Monika attacked her from behind.

Lady Shiva pirouetted and held her Shadow Saber in defense, managing to swiftly block Monika's blade. As she held off against Ahsoka and Monika, she started to notice something about the Rylith Crystal.

"You need to stop now." Lady Shiva said sternly.

"Yeah, right!" Ahsoka quipped.

"I am serious, Tano!" Lady Shiva yelled as Monika looked to the Rylith Crystal as well.

"Look at the Crystal!" Monika yelled, seeing the Rylith Crystal start to spark. "It's charging up!"

"Because of all the fighting?" Ahsoka asked.

Kyle Rayner and Shyir Rev flew back from Sinestro's attack, followed by Star Sapphire as Guy Gardner, Jon Stewart and Hal Jordan continued to fight him. They noticed the crystal glowing and sparking as well.

"It's the ice!" Shyir exclaimed. "The sunlight alone wouldn't have caused the Rylith Crystal to gain the Solar Energy it needed… but with the lights from the battle combined with the sunlight shining through like a lens, it's been overloading!"

"I thought these things could hold unlimited power!" Ahsoka exclaimed as Serra ran over.

"Not unless they're exposed for too long!" Serra corrected. "It'll blow if we don't cut the power surge at its source!"

"The main core of the crystal," Star Sapphire deducted. "But it will still be unstable once you remove it from the main crystal!"

"Won't it lose power?" Harley asked as the ice started to crack.

"Get back!" Ahsoka called out, using the Force to throw everyone off before the ice cracked. She tossed her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets into the air, forming a hover board, which she grabbed onto once she leapt into the air.

"You would have approximately ninety-point-seventy-nine seconds to get the crystal core away from here before it detonates," CyberWoman said while stealthily using an internal source of her cannon to melt the ice holding her. "Once that time runs out, it will explode like unrefined Coaxium."

"None of us can get it away that fast." Wally said as he looked to the Reverse-Flash.

"You'll need to contain the explosion long enough to make sure it doesn't get critical," Sylas said. "But since speedsters can't fly, I'm not sure how we'll do this."

"Leave it to me!" Shyir Rev called out. He held his Ring arm out, grabbing the core of the crystal before flying up. "Someone boost my speed!"

"On it!" Zatanna called out, aiming her wand and her sword at Shyir Rev. "What are you planning?" she asked before incanting, "Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!"

"I'll get it up into Space and let it explode there!" Shyir explained before being rocketed towards space. "Get rid of the Crystal! Hurry!"

Lady Shiva snarled and threw a fist at Shyir Rev. A ball of Sith Lightning missed him, but she growled and turned around, deactivating her Shadow Saber. "Fall back!" she ordered the Shadow Collective forces. "I don't want to be here for what happens next."

"Good luck, Rev." Guy Gardner called out.

"I don't believe in luck." Shyir Rev called back as he continued to ascend higher.

Lady Shiva grinned as the Death Watch Devils took off. "Neither… do I." She muttered before activating her two Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers, flying off with her helicopter disguise she had before.

The Reverse-Flash picked up Harley and took her away while Ma'alefa'ak flew off carrying Malcolm Merlyn with him.

"What now?" Katooni asked.

"Leave them," Ahsoka ordered. "They don't have the crystal, and by the looks of it…" she started out as she turned to see Damien Darhk's faction of the ORDER take off. "Neither will the Rogue ORDER."

In the air, as the rest of the Shadow Collective was getting away, Lady Shiva turned back into herself and watched as Shyir Rev took off.

Shyir Rev exited from the atmosphere and tossed the core of the Rylith Crystal into space. Seeing his job done, he flew back, only to suddenly see several devices attached to him start to beep.

"Green Lantern's Light… shine away." Lady Shiva quipped, pressing a button on her wrist.

The devices set off, causing surges of electricity to go through Rev's body. Shyir gasped, realizing what Lady Shiva did. He tried to form an aura around himself for protection, but felt a pain in his chest. Unable to do anything more, he flew off so that no one would get hurt and closed his eyes for what happened next.

From the ground, the Young Justice, Count Dooku, General Grievous and Sylas's ORDER watched as an explosion went off. They all looked up with surprise, unaware that Lady Shiva had successfully taken off.

"Rev, are you still there?" Hal asked, speaking into his Ring. "Rev, come in!"

" _Frontier Green Lantern Shyir Rev: Deceased_."

" **No!** " Star Sapphire called out, getting onto her knees.

"The blast must have taken his life," Barriss said. "He… he wasn't planning on coming back."

"Wait, the Crystal…" Wally started out, only to see that it was gone when he turned around. He growled and stomped his foot, but was calmed down by Artemis.

"Let them be," Ahsoka said. "Right now, we've lost a Lantern. We leave… in silence… in respect for Shyir Rev."

In National City, Sinestro flew back as everyone was recovering. Lady Shiva looked to him as ha carried with him the massive Rylith Crystal.

" _Excellent work_ ," Darth Maul's hologram complimented. " _Even without the core, the Crystal has the right amount of power we need to get the RUINATION up and running again_."

"It wasn't easy getting rid of the Lantern," Lady Shiva said, revealing the same kinds of bombs placed on Rev on her gauntlet. "But everyone will know he died a hero nonetheless."

"I will return to you, Lord Maul." Sinestro said before flying off.

Lady Shiva grinned as she turned to Darth Maul. "I must say, I was doubtful of your plan at first," she said. "But once I figured we would have another Green Lantern on our side, my doubts have been cast away."

" _Yes_ ," Darth Maul said. " _Now, when the Ring finds a new host, locate it and use our Devil's Hearts to sway them to our side_."

" _It will be done, my Master_." Lady Shiva said before she ended the transmission Darth Maul received back in the Drazkel System.

Darth Maul grinned before Sinestro arrived back through Hyperspace, two Star Cruisers exploding behind him as he landed.

"Allied Forces interfered, but I took care of it," Sinestro said before presenting the crystal. "Now, with this Crystal, will the _Ruination_ fly once more?"

"Yes," Darth Maul said as he inspected the Rylith Crystal. "When it is ready… have everyone set a course for Earth." 

"Yes, my Master." Sinestro said before he walked away with Gar Saxon.

N-K Necrosis and Komari Vosa walked up next to Darth Maul. "Soon, Earth shall know the _true_ power of the _Ruination!_ "

Mandalorian Death Watch Devils, Shadow Troopers and the rest of the Legion of Doom went to work preparing the _Ruination_ , now seeming as if it were sparking to life again.

Back on Earth, the _Masterpiece_ hovered over Monika's new mansion. Ahsoka and Anakin helped the Crusaders unload cargo to be placed into the establishment as Monika leaned against the window, looking out to the sky.

"Shyir Rev… he's a true hero," Monika said as Ahsoka joined her. "I've never seen someone die before. I don't quite feel the same."

"We're all doing our best," Ahsoka said as Anakin and Daruk brought in more cargo. "I know you need time here alone, so we'll leave you be, and let you know if the Shadow Collective strikes again."

Monika turned and smiled. "Thank you."

Ahsoka nodded before looking to her Master. "That's all, right?"

Anakin nodded. "Back to the Cave," he said. "We need to make sure everyone's hanging in there okay."

Time passed, and Monika was now in her new bedroom, wearing a tank-top and skirt. She watched as Anakin and Ahsoka took off in the Bioship before heading to her bed. She started to close her eyes, and she was soon fast asleep.

A couple of hours later, something caused Monika to wake up again. She moaned and blinked a few times before seeing a green light flash outside her window. She looked around before walking towards it.

"Who's there?"

Monika opened the window after hearing no response. Much to her surprise, Shyir Rev's Ring flew in front of her, and a voice came out.

" _ **Jessica Cruz, you have been chosen to be the new Green Lantern of Earth**_."

Jessica gasped. For the rest of the night, all she did was stand there, wondering of the Ring's purpose.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, how did you like this new Chapter? Sorry if it ended on a sad note, but every Story has to have one of those moments. Anyways, I'll be taking a vacation, so I won't be back for at least three weeks. Still, I'll try to keep in touch, and be back afterwards. For now, please review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. I'm pleased to hear from you, except from **Doom Marine 54**. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** , signing off. Happy **Fourth of July** , everyone! See you soon!


	19. Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might…

Hello, everyone! I am back! That's right, this is the one and only author, **SuperHeroTimeFan** , now returning from my vacation to the Philippines to bring to you a brand-new Chapter of my greatest **Star Wars** and **DC** Crossover Story, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! And not only is this brand-new, but this is the fourth part, almost nearing the end of the six-chapter Arc, **Beware My Power**! It feels so great to be back. I'm now a wiser person, more in tune with the world around me, and I have never felt better. I have gained so many new ideas during my time away, and I just want to share them all with you. Thank you all for standing by my side. My thanks goes out to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, The Mandalorian Terminator, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, PHL360, Spartan of Chaos, Phily76, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragon Slayer John, Just a Crazy-Man, Joey Lumbley, Mr. StrangerMan98, , Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, Taiski, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and every one of the **Guest** Reviewers. Through all these times, I don't think I could be anywhere without any of you to support me. Thank you all. Now, before I start, let me address the reviews from **Carlos Jacob**. Thank you for all news regarding everything **Star Wars** and **DC**. I have some news to share with you. **Young Justice: Outsiders** will focus on the Outsiders Team, with new characters that have already appeared in my Story, such as Terra, Katana, Livewire, Metamorpho, and others. **Star Wars: Resistance** will come out this fall, done in an anime style. Also, to all **Star Wars** Fans, the **Clone Wars** has been renewed for a seventh season! There will be only twelve episodes, but they will tie up any loose ends. Plus, I will be adapting them all into my Story. For **Titans** , that will be a much more mature show, so I will not be watching it. The new movie, **DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis** , will come out on October 2nd. **The Death of Superman** will also be released in October, and Season 5 of **DC Super Hero Girls** will return in August, or have already returned by the time this Chapter was released. As for the questions, I will see what I can do about the _Fairwind_ appearing in my Story. I will think about the Young Justice visiting Shei'Ten Kar, but since it and all the new Characters introduced in the first part of the Arc (Monika/Jessica Cruz, Urbossa, Mipha, Revali and Daruk) were all adapted or based on actual Characters from my favorite Nintendo Switch Game, **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild** , I am not entirely certain. I will try to have Ahsoka and the Young Justice visit Planets that have their faith in the Republic and the Jedi shaken. As for the Space Adventure, I will have to see. I can try to have Nightwing and Darth Vader fight sometime in the future, as well as Miss Martian vs Darth Vader. I will have to see about everyone being visited by the Force Spirits of Qui-Gon , Sonia and Kairu Ashla appear. I will see about everything concerning the Galactic Civil War, because I want to focus on here and now. To everyone, please do not put a question in your review concerning anything other than the Clone Wars events. I do not like to think too far into the Future. I can also try to do a Chapter where Ahsoka and Plo Koon work together on a Mission. Now, with all of the questions from the Reviews out of the way, here is Part 4 of the **Beware My Power** Arc! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 19: Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might…

 _Selflessness outweighs selfishness_

 _ **Tragedy on Earth! In a desperate attempt to claim the powerful Rylith Crystal before it falls into the hands of the Shadow Collective and the Rogue ORDER, the Young Justice bring themselves into an all-out battle against all enemy sides. With each side evenly matched, the Crystal dangerously overloads. Green Lantern Shyir Rev managed to throw the core of the crystal into space, but due to tampering of former love of Monika Cruzsek, Lady Shiva, he is killed, and his Ring is sent out to find a new host. While the search for the Ring is on, everyone is unaware that it has already found a new host in Monika herself!**_

Monika continued to look out the window, seeing the Green Lantern Ring floating outside. She looked around to see if anyone was spying on her. Seeing that no one was around, she used her Force Link to pull the Ring into her room, closing the window afterwards. However, the sound of her window slamming caught the attention of her Crusaders, evident by the knock on her door shortly afterwards.

" _Lady Monika, are you alright?_ " Daruk asked as Monika tucked the Ring away. " _I heard a noise, and wanted to know if you were okay_."

"I'm fine, Daruk!" Jessica called back. "Get some rest, I'll be alright."

" _Will do_ ," Daruk said. " _We and the rest of the Crusaders are ready to serve you tomorrow morning_." He said. His footsteps were heard afterwards as he walked away from his Mistress's room.

Jessica Cruz sighed and looked to the Ring once more. Much to her confusion, it was not glowing like before. She looked to it and narrowed her eyes.

"I must do everything I can to honor Shyir Rev… to make my Mother proud… to destroy the Shadow Collective," Jessica said. She pressed a button on her gauntlet, making the room soundproof. Afterwards, she placed the Ring on her finger and held it out. "Power up!" she called out. However, nothing happened. She looked to it with confusion even more before holding her fist out again. "I call upon the power of the Lantern!" she tried again, only for nothing to happen, just like before. Feeling confused, she looked to her newly-found Ring. "Why did you choose me?" she asked.

In National City, at the Shadow Collective Base, Lady Shiva was speaking with Darth Maul. She knelt down on one knee as her Master appeared before her.

"Lord Maul, it has been a week since the death of Shyir Rev," Lady Shiva reported. "Even though his Ring flew off, as you said it would, none of our sources have been able to track its location."

" _Has the Legion of Doom had any luck?_ " Darth Maul asked.

"No, not yet," Lady Shiva said. "There is too much Allied Forces interference to search further on the Planet—"

" _Eobard and Merlyn are said to be the best Seekers in the Legion, and yet the two of them have been unable to find the new owner of the Green Lantern Ring?!_ " Maul snapped angrily. The fires in his chambers shot up as his anger did. " _Without the Ring, my plan to recruit an enemy of Anger and Hatred will be ruined!_ "

Lady Shiva gasped at her master's outburst as she contacted kneeling before his hologram. "I have already told them to double their efforts," she replied. "But to be fair, you still have not told me your complete plan on the Ring's role."

" _Whoever is in possession of the Ring will be brought to me_ ," Darth Maul explained, slowly calming down. " _I will corrupt them and bring out the Dark Side of the Force, turning the Green Lantern Ring into a RED Lantern Ring. With a Red Lantern in our ranks, we shall bring the Red Lantern Leader, Atrocitus, to our side, giving us extra resources from across the Sectors of the Galaxies_."

"I see," Lady Shiva said. "In that case, my forces will not fail me. They know what happens if they do."

" _Do you?_ " Darth Maul asked. " _As they are under your leadership, you shall share their punishment should they turn up empty-handed again_." He said, slowly raising his hand.

"Master that is unnecessary—" Lady Shiva began before her hands suddenly grabbed her throat. She immediately started coughing as she struggled to breathe.

" _I want that Ring found. For your sake I suggest you get it, my Apprentice. Otherwise the consequences will be… unfortunate_." Maul reminded her before his hologram disappeared, causing Lady Shiva's hands to let go of her throat allowing her to breathe again.

Lady Shiva gasped. "I must not fail," she said before getting up. As she did, she spread her arms out, summoning her robe over her body and her lightsabers to fly to her sides. "Lord Maul's plan _must_ come into fruition!" she exclaimed before turning around and walking out.

A nervous Lady Shiva entered the training room as the rest of the Legion continued to train. She looked down and hovered her hand, ending all training exercises. Immediately, everyone in the room turned to her. "All Legionnaires, finish training and come with me. We must continue our search for the Lantern Ring." She ordered.

"We have already searched Gotham, Star City and Central City and found nothing!" Agent Scar exclaimed. "For all we know, the Ring might not even be on Earth. It could be in the Expanded Universe!"

"The ring is here on Earth and we _will_ find it," Lady Shiva said sternly. "Otherwise, Lord Maul will have our heads…" she paused for a moment before feeling her neck. "My head." She added on quietly.

"Yes, I heard he didn't take kindly to your failure," a voice said. Lady Shiva snarled as she turned to see a familiar face approach her. "Perhaps you just aren't up to the challenge. If so perhaps someone else should step in." Weather Wizard replied.

Lady Shiva glared at him. She knew that Mark had wanted to lead the Legion of Doom and everyone knew that he had not been pleased that Maul had given her command. "I suppose you think you can do a better job, Mardon?" She asked.

"Oh I know I can, Saand'ra." Mark replied smugly.

That was it. Time to put Mark in his place. Turning to face him, she shot a blast of Force Lighting at him, sending him to the ground and screaming in pain. "You will address me as Lady Shiva." She demanded as she ceased the attack.

"Glory to Lady Shiva! Glory to the Shadow Collective!" Tiber Saxon called out.

Everyone else followed and let out a salute.

"The next time you fail to address me properly will be the last time," Lady Shiva warned before she removed her hands from the railing. "Now, with me!" she ordered. "Time to make our move. We will draw out the Ring through any means necessary."

At Mount Justice, Ahsoka was in a meeting room, sitting at a chair. Across from her was Black Canary, as a hologram in another chair.

" _I'm sorry to hear about the loss of Shyir Rev_ ," Black Canary said as Ahsoka looked down. " _It must have been hard on all of you to see someone die_."

"I hardly knew him," Ahsoka said. "But I know, that like Jedi, he was drawn into battle, and knew the consequences of what would happen…"

"Which meant he would die fighting for a cause," Aqualad said later as he spoke with Black Canary. "This was nothing like the Simulation we were put through, but… to know that he gave his life to save us…"

"It makes me think of something Batman would do too," Robin said, speaking with Dinah next. "I still don't want to be anything at _all_ like Batman, but giving your life to save dozens really spells it out there."

" _I see_ ," Black Canary said. " _Anakin told me this really impacted you_ ," she said as Wally looked up this time. " _And you don't seem to be taking it so easy this time_."

"The Legion of Doom is more dangerous than any threat we've ever faced," Wally said. "They took the Rylith Crystal, and I'm sure they had a hand in killing Rev too."

"It didn't feel right, just to see someone we hardly knew die," Miss Martian stated. "I mean, I knew who Kent Nelson was before I met him, but when I learned he passed away in the Helmet of Fate, nothing felt right."

"Really tears you away from the inside," Artemis explained. "I should know. I was the first to die in the Simulation. I never knew what happened next, but I _do_ know that when _I_ died… everyone else was torn apart. When you're trained and raised by someone like Sportsmaster, you'd be happy about breaking someone…"

"But seeing Rev die was heart-wrenching," Zatanna went on in the interview with her next. "I should know. I mean, Zatara isn't dead, but to be host to Nabu makes me feel like he's gone."

" _You don't have to keep worrying about Zatara, Zatanna_ ," Black Canary said. " _We all miss him, and we will be doing everything in our power to ensure that he comes back to us_."

"Thank you, Black Canary," Zatanna said. "But Shyir Rev… his death… he's gone forever now."

"I once had a friend who died too soon," Raquel said to Black Canary next. "Heart attack. Not like what Rev went through, but still bring back memories."

" _Of your friend?_ " Black Canary asked.

"Of those who still have a life to live," Raquel explained. "Shyir Rev had a lot left to do in his life… and I don't think he was quite ready to leave us yet."

"I think of Steela," Lux said. "She and I… we had a bond, but… to see her die wa devastating to me and Saw."

" _And do you agree?_ " Black Canary asked Saw Gerrera.

"It was hard on all of us," Saw said. "How do you move on when someone never had the chance to live a better life?" he asked. "I've wondered what to do shortly after Steela died, and in my head, I hear her."

" _What is she saying?_ " Black Canary asked.

"To keep living for her," Saw said. "And for those who fought so hard for us."

"Being on a Planet where you didn't have to go anywhere, you rarely saw anyone die," Jaybo said. "Living on Iego meant that I didn't have to see anyone die like Rev or Sonia did. Seeing those two die… made me realize what I was missing… and what I should have felt when they happened."

" _And what do you feel?_ " Black Canary asked.

"Something I haven't felt in a long time," Jaybo said. "Sadness."

"Sonia was the only person I recall seeing die before my eyes to drive me into such emotion," Serra said next as Black Canary continued to listen intently just as she had been for everyone else. "I may not have seen Shyir Rev die in anyone's arms, but it was still painful to experience. I know that as Jedi we shouldn't embrace emotions, but Rev died to save millions, just like Sonia did."

Black Canary watched from Coruscant as Serra left after her appointment as soon as she was finished. Katooni entered soon afterwards and sat down, looking at the floor as she did.

"Katooni, I know this must be hard for you to go through right now," Dinah said to the Padawan Apprentice of Ahsoka Tano. "Ahsoka told me you were not taking this easy during her session with me. I'm here so we can talk about this, try to figure out a way we can get through this together."

Katooni sighed as she looked back up back on Earth. "When Sonia died, I was only helping with the cleanup on Tython," she started out. "I never watched her die."

"But the death of Shyir Rev was something just as similar, I take it?" Black Canary asked.

"He took the heart of the crystal right into space, and it took his life," Katooni explained. "Try to understand, I'm still young as a Padawan, and watching someone die is the hardest thing we can ever experience. The Bombing of the Jedi Temple was one thing, but seeing the explosion of a living being? That's just as hard," she said. "How am I to know we won't face the same fate one day?"

"We're going to live on the way we can, I promise," Black Canary said emphatically. "It's best to mourn those who have died for us, and let it help us move on."

Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Ahsoka and Barriss watched as the counseling session went on. Barriss sighed as she looked down, knowing she would be going next.

"Is this troubling you?" Ahsoka asked as she, Anakin and Mace turned to Barriss Offee.

"You all know as well as I do that it's not easy for me to let out my feelings on matters of death," Barriss said. "When I was with the ORDER, before Sylas reformed it, I was assigned to kill, no questions asked," she explained, unaware that Black Canary was already listening. "At that time, I was already used to performing the missions, but when it comes to seeing someone else die, when you're not with a side like the ORDER, those feelings become mixed. During my time with the Dark Side, I had trouble knowing right from wrong. It still pains me even today."

"Sounds like you're somewhat like Monika," Anakin said. "Not that it's a bad thing, I mean."

Barriss chuckled. "I think I know what you mean, Master Skywalker," she said. "And yes, I know you meant no offense with that comment. I know she was a bit rough around the edges when we first met her, but we eventually got used to her once she started to warm up to us."

"Precisely," Master Mace Windu said. "And though there are some in the Republic and the Jedi Order who still have doubts about you, know that we support your path to redemption."

"Us, the Young Justice…" Ahsoka said as she placed her hand on Barriss's shoulder before noticing something at the end of the hallway. "And Karin too."

Barriss gasped and turned up where Ahsoka was looking. Just as she said, Karin was walking down the hall with a new prosthetic leg, being guided by Paula. She smiled and ran to her sister, who hugged her immediately upon reaching her.

"Karin!" Barriss exclaimed. "I can't believe it! You're still in one piece! You're safe!"

"I'm doing fine, Barriss," Karin said happily. "They healed me up and gave me a new leg. I feel as good as new!"

"Yeah, you look great!" Barriss exclaimed as she let go of her sister to get a better look at her. "Looks like you've grown right of your own clothes."

"Technically, they used to be your clothes before you left, but yeah," Karin said. "Anyways, are you probably wondering how I got here?"

"Actually, yes," Barriss said. "How did you get here to Earth?"

"Ahsoka," Karin said, causing Barriss to look to Ahsoka with surprise. "A while ago, before I got acquainted with my new leg, she requested that I come and visit you," she explained. "Once I got used to my new prosthetic, the Allied Forces sent Mrs. Crock to pick me up, and the next thing you know, I'm here on Earth!" She exclaimed. "It has a whole lot more green than I was told, more blue anyways, but I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here."

"I'm sure you will," Ahsoka said as she walked over, patting Karin on the shoulder while Barriss smiled at her friend. "Now, I'm just going out for some fresh air, but I should be back soon." She said before walking out.

Karin noticed the room go quiet. "Listen, Barriss, Mrs. Crock told me all about what happened a week ago," she said. "I don't know much about who this Shyir Rev is, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"We're all going through a bit of a rough time right now," Paula said as she walked over. "That was why Ahsoka wanted to bring you here, Karin," she explained as Barriss and Karin both looked up to Huntress. "She wanted someone to help brighten up the situation for her best friend."

"Which is really thoughtful when you think about it." Anakin added on.

Barriss smiled. "Nothing in the world can make me happier than seeing the smile on your face." She said as she embraced her sister once again.

"Oh, by the way, whatever happened to Sarbris?" Karin asked. "She hasn't come after Mirial anymore. What did you do?"

"Oh, you know, she won't be bothering us anymore," Barriss said nervously as Anakin smirked. "She and I had a talk. I… asked her nicely to stop."

Karin stood in silence for a while, as did everyone else.

"You killed her, didn't you?" Karin asked.

"But I did it… _nicely_." Barriss defended innocently.

"Yeah, I don't believe that." Karin said skeptically.

"And from what I was at that time, you have every reason not to." Barriss replied before giving her Sister a noogie.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" Karin begged jokingly before she and Barriss let out a laugh.

Elsewhere, the rest of the Young Justice was in the Living Room. All of them were just doing nothing. Having just finished their therapy sessions with Black Canary, they felt the need to relax and collect their thoughts.

While Zatanna was cooking in the kitchen, she watched as Miss Martian practiced moves with her crossguard lightsaber. She spun around and slashed down at a practice dummy made by Jaybo, continuously evading her slashes or countering them with the blades on its arms. She leapt back a few feet and stabbed her lightsaber into the ground before tossing her lightsaber at it. The droid caught it and threw it back at M'gann, causing the two to resume their fight.

"Look, I'm just going to say it," Artemis said as she lay down on the couch. "We never knew Shyir Rev that much, but we miss him. I get it. We knew Sonia a lot, but how are we supposed to move on from someone we _hardly_ know after what he just did for us?"

"I am not sure," Aqualad said as the Zeta Tube activated. "But I know that because he gave his life, we owe him a great debt."

" _Recognized: Monika Cruzsek of Shei'Ten Kar: LZ-17_."

"That's Jessica Cruz: LZ-17," Monika corrected as soon as she entered the Cave. She looked to the Young Justice before Miss Martian's crossguard lightsaber was thrown again. She nearly yelped had the droid not caught it in time. "I see everyone's still recovering from what happened."

"Oh. Hey, Monika," Wally said as he looked up. "Sorry, we're still a little uneasy."

"I am too," Monika said. "By the way, has anyone seen Ahsoka?" she asked. "I've been meaning to talk to her. I know that Starfire and Kyle went to Shyir's Home Planet to give their condolences to his family, so I thought I could talk to her."

Miss Martian closed her eyes and deactivated her lightsaber. She bowed to her training droid as it bowed back in return before walking over towards Monika.

"Ahsoka said she was going for a walk to get some fresh air," Miss Martian said. "She just left, so I could probably take you to her location in the Bioship."

"Thank you, Miss Martian," Monika said with a bow of respect. "That would be most kind of you."

Downtown in Happy Harbor, Ahsoka was riding around on her bike. She now had it custom-painted to match the color scheme of her Jedi Starfighter and Jedi Cycle. She narrowed her eyes through her helmet, thinking of what happened and how Lady Shiva could have played a role in all of Shyir Rev's death.

From a rooftop nearby, as Malcolm Merlyn was looking for the Green Lantern Ring, he noticed Ahsoka race by. He placed his goggles over his eyes and narrowed in on her. After a while, he placed his hand to his ear.

"Merlyn to Lady Shiva," Malcolm Merlyn said. "I've spotted Ahsoka Tano. She's headed your way."

"What?" Lady Shiva asked, searching from above a statue in the middle of town.

" _Shall I head over for an assist?_ " Malcolm Merlyn asked. " _I can get the other members of the Legion there too. Thawne would get there first, though. He's a cheater that way_."

" _Hey!_ " Eobard Thawne argued on the line.

"No, let her come to me," Lady Shiva said. She smirked as she looked to several cars parked nearby. "I'm gonna give her a little game."

With that, Lady Shiva leapt into the air and closed the helmet over her face. Immediately, she activated her stealth copter form and flew off, her red blades shredding through several birds as she made her way down the street.

Ahsoka continued to ride until she saw something at a jewelry store that caught her attention. She stopped her bike and lifted her visor, seeing Harley Quinn come out.

"Harley!" Ahsoka exclaimed, getting Harley's attention. "Stop right there!"

"Try and make me!" Harley quipped. She took out her gun and shot it Ahsoka.

Ahsoka unsheathed her blade from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and deflected the bullets before retracting it and unsheathing her lightsaber. She rode after Harley, who started to take out her bat for defense. The two swung at each other, Harley ducking low while Ahsoka leapt over her strike. As soon as she did, she landed back on her motorcycle and spun it so that it hit Harley, knocking her to the ground.

"I know you and the rest of the Shadow Collective had something to do with the death of Green Lantern Rev," Ahsoka said, aiming her lightsaber down at Harley. "You're coming in with me!"

"Correction, Ahsoka," Lady Shiva's voice said before Ahsoka sensed an attack coming. She formed her shield from her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlet and blocked a blast before the Shade revealed herself on top of a car. "You're taking _none_ of us today."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Lady Shiva before closing her visor. She spun around her lightsaber and charged towards Lady Shiva, only for her to raise her hand up. As soon as she did, several cars parked at the sides of the streets moved out from where they were and rode themselves towards Ahsoka. She gasped and backed away as more cars arrived.

"Zombie Time." Lady Shiva quipped.

"All units and Young Justice, this is Ahsoka Tano!" Ahsoka called out through the Comms System in her helmet. "Lady Shiva and the Legion are downtown! I need backup! Find me being chased by half the city cars!" she yelled before driving down another street. She saw two cars heading towards her and used the Force to change their courses. They crashed into each other, one car flipped over on top of another. She used it as a ramp as three more cars raced at her. They crashed immediately as she rode away, now with even more cars going after her while Lady Shiva flew after her in the air.

Barriss looked up in surprise as Karin ran over to her.

"Karin, I've got to go," Barriss said. "Ahsoka's in trouble, and I've got to help her."

"I understand," Karin said. "Be a hero, Barriss. Now go!"

Barriss nodded and sprouted her wings. She flew off out of the Cave and towards the City.

"She'll be back," Mace Windu said as Paula ran off. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, but I know my Sister well, and she usually gets into more trouble than she bargains for," Karin said. She suddenly remembered something she was holding in her hand and gasped. "Wait, Barriss!" she called out, running after her older Sister. "Hold up!"

"Karin, wait!" Anakin called out, running after the young Mirialan.

"I hope Ahsoka's playing a prank!" Wally exclaimed as he got into his suit and ran towards the Hangar Bay. "Why is half the city going after her?!"

"Gotta be a trick of the Force Lady Shiva is using!" Robin exclaimed. "There's no other explanation!"

"Come on!" Rocket called out as she flew through the air. "Katooni, Kid Flash, with me!"

"Everyone else, with me!" Aqualad called out to the rest of the Young Justice.

Miss Martian was flying the Bioship through the air until she noticed Ahsoka riding away. Monika looked down as well and gasped at the sight of all the hijacked cars going after her.

"Let me down!" Monika ordered, activating the Royal Saber and her Shield. "I'm gonna go and help!"

"I'll provide air support!" Miss Martian called out, opening the hatch. "Go!"

Monika nodded and leapt through the hatch. She used the Force Link Ahsoka gave her to slow down her fall and give her just enough time to access the boosters on her shield. She leapt onto it and used it as her hover board as she made her way towards Ahsoka and Lady Shiva.

Ahsoka continued to ride through the streets until Kid Flash raced up next to her.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Kid Flash said. "What's the damage?"

"Lady Shiva is controlling all of those cars, but I can't fight back because there are still people locked inside," Ahsoka replied. "Get them out and get me more elbow room!"

"Got it!" Wally called out. He ran over to the cars and smashed through the windows, getting out as many people as he could.

"You'll feel my wrath, Tano!" Lady Shiva called out as she landed on top of a roof. As soon as she did, she aimed her hand down, ready to shoot Ahsoka with Sith Lightning.

"I got your wrath right here, Saand'ra!" Monika quipped. She flew over and braked on the ground, sending sparks into Lady Shiva's eyes. With her stunned, Monika flew over to Ahsoka and started to fly on her own power. As she did, she regained her shield and shot down at some of the empty cars before landing on top of one. She landed in the driver's seat and took control before racing next to Ahsoka.

" _Everyone's almost out, Ahsoka!_ " Kid Flash called out. " _Hang in there just a little longer!_ "

"I'll try!" Ahsoka called out.

Suddenly, Monika raced up next to Ahsoka. The two looked to each other and smiled before they raced together around the next corner, where Rocket unleashed force fields that surrounded the tires, causing them to burn out and the engines to stop.

"Glad you could make it, Jess!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Wouldn't miss it," Monika quipped. "Like fighting undead Staarus back home… only without them being living skeletons."

"Well, I don't think we'll have a problem with them much longer," Robin's voice said, causing Monika and Ahsoka to stop. The Boy Wonder stood in front of them with Serra, Katooni and Barriss with their arms outstretched while the Bioship flew over them. "The cars stopped. Out of gas, I guess."

Ahsoka and Monika turned around to see all the cars stopped. Kid Flash set the last of the trapped civilians onto the sidewalk before Rocket flew over, landing the last of the hijacked cars on the sides of the street.

"Yeah, you know how it is with those A-Cards." Ahsoka quipped.

All of a sudden, a red streak of lightning zoomed by. Kid Flash gasped and raced towards it, knocking the Reverse-Flash out of the air before Harley Quinn, Malcolm Merlyn and Ma'alefa'ak arrived.

"You had a Carpool Party and didn't think to invite us?" Harley asked. "I'm offended!"

"Especially since we were the ones who _started_ the party in the first place," Lady Shiva added on as she landed on the ground after leaping off of the rooftop she was on. "I hate uninvited guests."

"Looks like there's someone here _I_ hate too." Monika quipped as she activated her Royal Saber and her Shield.

"Couldn't be happier to see you, Monika, my Love," Lady Shiva said, aiming her sheathed Shadow Saber at the Ruler of Shei'Ten Kar. "You sure seem to be far from your Crusaders."

"I won't need them for this." Monika remarked.

"We take her together!" Ahsoka exclaimed, preparing to activated her lightsabers.

"No," Monika said, holding her shield arm in front of Ahsoka to stop her. "This one's mine."

"You're not going it alone a _gain!_ " Ahsoka spat sternly.

"She is right," Lady Shiva said, causing the rest of the Legion to turn to her. "I've been waiting to wipe this nuisance away ever since I murdered Azreal Cruzsek!"

"Enough of this!" Monika spat, shooting forth a blast from her shield.

Lady Shiva used her still-sheathed Shadow Saber to knock the blast to the side before tossing the scabbard forward. With Monika occupied with knocking it to the side, Lady Shiva ran forward, mowing down each member of the Young Justice as she did so.

Monika looked up and adjusted her Royal Saber. The two locked blades with each other as Lady Shiva pushed her back before they broke off. Lady Shiva spun around her Shadow Saber with one hand while catching her scabbard with the other. Monika slashed back, being on the defense of Lady Shiva's Vaapad attack. Soon, she slammed the Shadow Saber at her neck, causing Monika to raise up her Royal Saber in defense.

"Get her!" Zatanna called out as the rest of the Young Justice got up to fight back.

Lady Shiva, without even having to turn around to know what was happening, broke off and slammed Monika away before sending a slash powered by her Sith Lightning towards the Young Justice, knocking them back down again.

"Why, you!" Monika yelled, running forward. She performed a downwards slash at Lady Shiva, but she stepped off to the side and slashed her in the back.

Monika groaned in pain before she turned around and shot back at Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva grinned and leapt back, but not before Ahsoka tossed her two lightsabers at her.

"Ahsoka!" Monika yelled.

"Show her what you're made of!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "The rest is on you!"

Monika nodded before she ran at Lady Shiva again. Lady Shiva regained herself and slashed at Monika, only for her to grab her head before slamming her down to the ground.

"Oh! RKO!" Wally exclaimed while the rest of the Young Justice stood in awe at Monika's strength. "RKO out of nowhere!"

Monika got back up and leapt back, shooting at Lady Shiva. However, she deflected the blasts with her Shadow Saber before she twirled around her scabbard. The two slashed at each other with the exact same style, sword against sword and shield against scabbard. They ran through the streets, fighting with as much room as they could get before locking blades again. Monika broke off with Lady Shiva and rocketed into the air. Lady Shiva only grinned and flew up as well.

Everyone looked up as Monika and Lady Shiva slashed at each other in the air. The two dashed at each other, slashing with one go before moving on for another attack. They kept their weapons locked against each other before spinning around, striking at one another again. However, as they broke off, Monika went in to lunge, only for Lady Shiva to place her hand against her right eye.

"You're so _weak!_ " Lady Shiva snarled before sending forth a blast of Lightning.

"No!" Barriss called out.

Monika yelled as she was sent back, part of her head now smoking and her hand covering her face. She looked up and removed her hand, revealing a scar with a few cuts near her eye.

"Had enough?" Lady Shiva asked.

"Put your best foot forward!" Monika spat, shooting Lady Shiva back.

Lady Shiva gasped and tried to raise her lightsaber up in time. However, the blasts made impact already, and she was sent back a few feet as Monika stood back up.

"No more standing by!" Ma'alefa'ak exclaimed as he and the rest of the Legion ran up.

"You beat me once, Monika, but you did _not_ defeat me!" Lady Shiva exclaimed as she and Monika circled around each other, the Young Justice prepared to charge in to help.

"Perhaps not then, but you won't be so lucky again," Monika spat. "It will take more than a cheap shot to the eye to put _me_ down."

"See what you say in the next ten years… after I kill you just as I did your Mother!" Lady Shiva spat before she and Monika charged at each other again.

"I'm going in," Ahsoka said as she finally activated her lightsabers. Serra, Katooni, Barriss and Miss Martian all did the same before she turned to the rest of the Young Justice. "Take care of the Legion!"

"You got it!" Miss Martian called out as she, Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin prepared to fight off against their respective counterparts.

Monika ran at Lady Shiva, who sent her scabbard at her before the two locked blades. They stared each other down for a while before she leapt over an incoming Soresu slash from the Shadow Saber. She stayed in the air for a while before landing back down, performing a sweep kick that knocked Lady Shiva off-balance. While Lady Shiva went down, she slammed the Royal Saber down, only for Lady Shiva to activate one of her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers to block the attack. The two stared at each other before she spun back onto her feet, using both of her swords to attack. However, Monika kicked away her second crimson blade before slamming her Royal Saber at her. Unknown to her, Lady Shiva was already using the Force to regain her weapon.

"No you don't!" Ahsoka called out, sending a slash towards Lady Shiva, forcing her to break her focus and place it on Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" Monika exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said as she held her lightsaber ready in her Shien reverse-grip. "I've got you covered."

"I'd like to see you try and back that up!" Lady Shiva quipped, slamming the Shadow Saber down onto the Togruta Jedi Knight.

Ahsoka perfectly balanced the Shadow Saber against her own lightsaber before swinging the two blades down. Lady Shiva regained herself and tried to attack, but was pushed back when Ahsoka spun her lightsaber at her, putting her on the defensive. Eventually, she struck at Ahsoka again, but this time, Ahsoka forced her blade down and sent her back with a kick to the chest.

Kid Flash and the Reverse-Flash raced around, exchanging blows with each streak they made. The two spun around and sent a punch towards each other, each speeding out of the way just in time before racing back to fight again. As they sped through the streets, Rocket flew over and fired several blasts down, each specifically aimed at Eobard Thawne. Kid Flash made sure to stay out of the way of the blasts before Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to direct some water coming out from a damaged water hydrant onto the ground. Inevitably, the Reverse-Flash slipped on it, allowing Connor to run in and knock him down to the ground.

Miss Martian ducked from a slash of her evil Uncle's arm blade. She performed a barrel roll and held up her crossguard lightsaber in defense, holding against the blade before taking out her second lightsaber. She slashed at Ma'alefa'ak with her secondary lightsaber, her blade sliding off of his, before he sent a blast at her. She deflected it and brought both of her blades down onto his before kicking him away.

Robin used his bola sticks to fend off against Harley Quinn, with Zatanna using her sword to help out against her. Harley laughed as she used her Hammer to slam the two away with each chance they had to attack her. Eventually, Zatanna slashed at her with a reverse-grip almost similar to the one Ahsoka used before Robin tossed some birdarangs at her. Harley leapt over the sword of Zatanna before landing to swat away the birdarangs. Unknown to her, Jaybo had already tossed a grenade, causing an explosion that knocked Harley off of her feet. Lux waited for her to land with Robin before the two punched her backwards.

Artemis backflipped onto a car and used her bow in dual broadsword mode to slash away the arrows sent at her by Malcolm Merlyn. She sternly aimed her arrows at him as he did the same. Saw aimed his blaster as well before Paula landed to aim her own blasters at him. Malcolm looked around before he spun, shooting arrows everywhere.

Paula flew around and shot at Malcolm, causing him to run before Saw ran in and attacked with his sword rifle. He and Malcolm clashed weapons for a while before Artemis slashed him with her swords. She leapt into the air and performed a twin kick at him before leaping next to her Mother. Malcolm shot an arrow at her, but she caught it with her right hand before turning around and shooting it back. The arrow exploded once it hit the ground in front of Malcolm, causing him to be sent flying back.

Monika and Ahsoka continued to fend off against Lady Shiva, who was still using her Shadow Saber and her Scabbard to fight off against them. Serra and Barriss ran in from behind, the two using their lightsabers to slash at her. However, without turning around like before, she used the Force to regain her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. It activated the moment it attached back onto her jetpack, blocking the blades before she spun around, now using both her silver and red lightsabers to take on the Jedi and Monika. However, Katooni leapt in from above and slashed down on Lady Shiva, forcing her down. She used both of her lightsabers to block against the five opponents before getting back up, spinning around her crimson blades to keep them at bay.

"Fall back!" Lady Shiva ordered. "Don't waste your energy on them for now!" she called out as she continued to fend off against Monika, Ahsoka, Katooni, Serra and Barriss. She eventually leapt back and turned into her Stealth Copter Form, using both of her sets of red blades to send her enemies away before flying off, with Ma'alefa'ak following after her while Harley and Malcolm Merlyn ran along the ground.

"Well, looks like we've gotten ourselves into another fine mess," Paula mused as she looked to the damaged cars along the streets. She pressed the side of her helmet. "I'll get the League and some Clones to clean this up. No need for any crowds."

"In the meantime, I need to talk to you," Monika said as she turned to Ahsoka. "There's been something that's come up."

"Sure thing," Ahsoka said as she deactivated her lightsabers, followed shortly by Miss Martian, Serra, Katooni and Barriss. "We can talk about it while you're getting checked out," she said, looking to Monika's eye scar. "I don't know if you know this reference, but I'd rather have you just being Monika instead of another Zuko."

"Thanks… I think." Monika said.

Unknown to the Young Justice and Monika, Lady Shiva was continuing to watch them from the skies. She narrowed her eyes at them before turning around and walking away.

"I need a new approach," Lady Shiva said. "Gotta find a way to bring out the Ring into the open…"

With Lady Shiva devising a new plan, she took off into the skies and flew off once again, looking out for anything or anyone to use to her advantage.

"We need that Ring," Lady Shiva said to herself. "But how… how? How can I get it?"

On the ground, Anakin caught up to Karin, who was in the care of a policeman. He let out a sigh of relief as he got off of the motorcycle he had borrowed from the Cave and walked towards her.

"Karin, if there's an emergency downtown, I can't let you go alone," Anakin said. "Barriss nearly lost you once, and I can't allow you to almost die again."

"Sorry, Master Skywalker," Karin said. "With no offense, I'm fifteen years old. I'm sure I can take care of myself."

Unknown to both Anakin and Karin, Lady Shiva was hovering above them. She heard what was going on and floated down onto the rooftop nearby. She tapped her comlink and used it to listen in closer on the conversation.

"The Shadow Collective and the Legion of Doom are around, and we can't risk you getting hurt or captured," Anakin said. "You have to be more careful."

Karin sighed. "Okay," she said. "But I wanted to give something to Barriss first…"

All of a sudden, a blast was sent down that knocked Anakin and Karin away from each other. Everyone present in the area ran for cover before Lady Shiva used Force Levitation to float down, her Shadow Saber activated once more.

"The Sister of Barriss Offee?" Lady Shiva asked. She let out a chuckle. "Looks like fate has smiled onto me."

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he activated his lightsaber. "Lady Shiva!" he exclaimed. "You're not taking anyone else today!"

"On the contrary, Skywalker," Lady Shiva said as she spun her Shadow Saber around while keeping her scabbard at her side. "I'll require someone to deliver the ransom note once I'm done!"

"Stay away!" Karin yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you…" Lady Shiva said with false reassurance. "If Shyir Rev's Ring isn't brought to me, however…" she added on before letting out a chuckle.

"Enough!" Anakin yelled. He ran towards Lady Shiva and sent a clean cut at her using Djem So.

Lady Shiva leapt out of the way and jabbed pack with Makashi, putting Anakin on the defensive. He held his lightsaber in a defensive position before swinging back at the Shade, who placed her lightsaber behind her back in defense. She broke off and brought both of the blades down before he punched her away. Lady Shiva growled and slashed at him with her scabbard, but he held his ground before spinning around and kicking her away. She stabbed her Shadow Saber into the ground to break her fall before tossing the scabbard towards Anakin.

Anakin grabbed the scabbard before Lady Shiva attacked again. This time, he used both his lightsaber and the scabbard tossed at him to fend off against her, managing to hold his own against Lady Shiva before the two locked blades high, now staring each other down with their weapons out of the way. However, Lady Shiva kneed Anakin before grabbing back her scabbard and using the Force to lift him off of the ground. He struggled to get free, but Lady Shiva sent a surge of Sith Lightning through his body before throwing him into a tree. However, as he fell, he grabbed the scabbard back and tossed it to Karin before getting blasted again, this time knocking him out.

"You're coming with _me!_ " Lady Shiva yelled at Karin.

"Never!" Karin yelled back. She ran at Lady Shiva, who angrily advanced on her to commence her second battle.

Back at Mount Justice, the Crusaders were looking after Monika while she was in the Infirmary. As they were, Ahsoka stood with her while she was getting her scars checked out.

"Are you feeling any better, my Lady?" Mipha asked as she was using her healing powers to tend to Monika's wound.

"A little bit, Mipha," Monika replied. "Thank you… but I think this is one scar that might not fade away."

"Still, it can't hurt to try," Ahsoka said. She turned to see the rest of the Young Justice looking at her. "I'm glad you came and helped out when you did. Lady Shiva's really stepped up her game since the last couple of times we've faced her."

"And I've always wanted to help," Monika said. "A while ago, in the last day of the week after Shyir Rev died, and after you and Anakin left me, I found a light glowing outside my window," she explained. "I went out to see what it was… and I found this."

Everyone watched as Monika revealed the Green Lantern Ring of Shyir Rev. It was still not glowing like before, but was still authentic-looking enough to be made as the real deal.

"That's Rev's Ring!" Jaybo exclaimed.

"How did you find it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It just flew to me," Monika explained. "I've held onto it to try and devote my services to you in order to atone for my past actions, but nothing had been working," she went on. "Perhaps it's made a mistake," she concluded before handing the Ring out to Ahsoka. "Please… try to find someone more worthy."

Ahsoka nodded as she held her hand out. "Thanks, Jessica," she said. "This means a lot."

All of a sudden, the doors burst open. Jessica was forced to put the Green Lantern Ring away again as Nomad came in, carrying an injured Anakin on his shoulders.

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Master Skywalker!" Katooni called out.

"What happened?!" Robin exclaimed.

"I found him on the streets like this," Nomad explained. "He's barely conscious, but he's gotten enough strength to deliver a message to you."

"Barriss…" Anakin said weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Barriss asked, walking over. "What happened? And… where's my Sister?"

"Lady Shiva has her," Anakin said before letting out a cough. Everyone gasped at what had happened to Karin. "She wants the Ring. We don't have it… I tried to stop her… but she was too strong."

"We have to get her back," Ahsoka said before turning to Serra, Saw, Jaybo and Katooni. "Okay, you lot stay here, help tend to my Master," she ordered. "Everyone else, especially Barriss, with me."

"She said… meet her at the Park." Anakin said before falling unconscious.

"I got you!" Miss Martian called out. She levitated Anakin into the air before he could hit the ground and placed him onto one of the beds.

"I'm going too," Monika said. "With the Force Link you gave me, you'll need not only another Jedi, but more firepower to take on Shiva if she backs out of the deal."

"But you have the Ring," Ahsoka said. "Once she finds out we have it, she will _kill_ us all!"

"Then I won't bring it," Monika deducted, putting the Ring away on the table. "I'll be on standby, waiting for your orders."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay," she said. "Let's get a move on. The longer we stand here talking, the more Karin is in danger."

At the park, Karin, with only a scratch on her cheek, was tied up around the base of a statue. Lady Shiva, on the other hand, was covered in bruises and had some of her hair tussled and messed up. She narrowed her eyes as many people around the two looked on nervously or took pictures of what was happening with their phones.

However, all of the civilians stopped what they were doing once Ma'alefa'ak arrived. He spun into the air before landing on the ground with his fist punched down. He snarled as two people came to see him. With a fierce yell, he chased them away.

Harley leapt over the people and wrapped her bat around a lamppost. She spun around it several times before landing next to Lady Shiva before Eobard Thawne raced in, followed by Malcolm Merlyn zip-lining in from a rooftop. All of the Legion of Doom looked around for any hostile forces before Tiber Saxon landed with two Death Watch Devils by his side.

"If you think my Sister will bring you what you want, you're dead wrong." Karin spat at Lady Shiva.

"Kid's got a point," Merlyn said to Lady Shiva. "They didn't seem to have it. So what makes you think they'll bring it to us?"

"Just stick to the plan, Malcolm," Lady Shiva ordered. "Even if they don't have the Ring, we'll just lure it into our hands. Whoever it is doesn't have enough willpower to resist our commands. The fate of the newly selected Lantern will bow to us…" she started out before activating the Shadow Saber and aiming it at Karin. "Or they can watch this little troublemaker die."

"If you think you'll get what you want, you're one bad mother—" Karin started out.

"Watch Yo mouth!" Harley spat as Lady Shiva staggered back, feeling offended as to what Karin was about to say.

"I was talking about your boss." Karin spat.

Unknown to the Legion of Doom, Monika and the Crusaders appeared from an alleyway right behind the park they were at. They all narrowed their eyes at them before Revali flew up, using the clouds for cover as he took out his energy bow.

"I have Lady Shiva in my sights," Revali said through his comlink. "Ahsoka, you and the Young Justice move in."

"We're on standby." Daruk added on.

"Remember the plan, everyone," Ahsoka said as the Bioship flew over. As soon as it arrived at the Park, she, Barriss and the rest of the Young Justice leapt out, with Miss Martian using her Psychic Powers to will it away to a rooftop. "No one's going to die again."

Everyone nodded as they walked towards the Shadow Collective. The Death Watch Devils and the Legion of Doom watched carefully while all the civilians watched what happened next carefully from a safe distance away.

"Hey, guys?" Harley asked as she and Lady Shiva turned to see Ahsoka and the Young Justice arrive. "They're here!"

"Welcome!" Eobard Thawne roared at the Young Justice before letting out a laugh.

"Finally!" Lady Shiva exclaimed. She let out a giggle as she made her way to Ahsoka. "I'll be taking the Ring now."

"Give me back Karin first, you cretin!" Barriss yelled, causing Connor to hold her back to restrain her.

"Temper, temper, Barriss," Lady Shiva taunted. "She's got as much skill with a weapon than you do with your tongue. Not that I'd like to stick it where it belongs, but… shut up."

"Don't play around, Lady Shiva," Ahsoka said. "Karin first, then the Ring."

"Let me see it first." Lady Shiva ordered.

Ahsoka grinned and took out a Green Lantern Ring. Lady Shiva chuckled as she held it in the air, causing it to glow.

"Now… give us Karin back, or else I crush this." Ahsoka ordered, her eyes narrowed with seriousness.

Lady Shiva snarled. However, she calmed herself down right as her tattoos began to show, which was not something that went unnoticed the Young Justice. After a while, she smirked.

"Very well," Lady Shiva conceded. She lifted up her hand, lifting up Karin as well. "Simultaneous exchange. Once you get your hands on your bratty half-pint, I get my hands on the Ring. No take backs, no regrets."

""Let me give you one in the kisser and you'll _regret_ capturing me!" Karin yelled.

"Karin, Karin, it's okay," Barriss said. "Think of calm thoughts. Think of the breeze back home… the supply ship that dropped food and supplies on our friend's head and gave him two hours of amnesia…"

Everyone looked to Barriss with confused looks on their faces. All she could do was shrug.

Lady Shiva regained her composure once again and quickly flung Karin over to Ahsoka and Barriss. As soon as they grabbed her, she grabbed the Ring.

"Why'd you give them the Ring?!" Karin exclaimed.

"Go! Now!" Ahsoka ordered, running back with the Young Justice while getting her lightsabers ready.

"You alright?" Barriss asked Karin, hugging her tightly.

Lady Shiva laughed as she held the Ring into the air. "Now, to bring the Hell!" she yelled. She placed the Ring on and let her Force Link shine bright red. " _ **With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead. Together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your fate!**_ "

Everyone stood back, waiting for something to happen. However, after waiting a while, the sinister look on Lady Shiva's face faded away. She looked to the Ring and growled. Placing it into the palm of her hand, she made a fist and crumpled it into pieces before using Sith Lightning to disintegrate it completely.

" _Revali, now!_ " Lux called out as he took out his hybrid weapon.

"You dare to deceive me?!" Lady Shiva yelled, activating the Shadow Saber. "You do not get to win every time!"

Revali released his energy arrow and shot it at Lady Shiva. She stumbled forward before the Death Watch Devils started to fire. Rocket flew over to the civilians and formed her bubble around them while Lux ran in and slashed at Lady Shiva, who held her ground against him.

"All of you, run!" Barriss called out as she sprouted her wings and flew into the air.

"Karin, come on!" Robin called out, grabbing Karin and bringing her to the Bioship.

All of a sudden, Harley leapt in and slammed her bat at the Boy Wonder. Karin shrieked and ducked as Robin kicked Harley away before Artemis and Paula flew in, firing down at Malcolm Merlyn before Miss Martian and Nomad ran in to take on Ma'alefa'ak. He unsheathed his blade and slashed at the two before Kid Flash raced to pin down the Reverse-Flash.

"Can no one catch that girl?!" Lady Shiva exclaimed as Ahsoka started to press the Xiphon against her with Lux. She growled and pushed them both off before advancing towards Karin. "I won't be had again!" she yelled. "Saxon, fire on that girl!"

Revali gasped as he continued to fly. As he did, the clouds started to move, revealing his location. Lady Shiva sensed his presence and turned around.

"You wretched Crusader!" Lady Shiva yelled, sending forth a blast of Sith Lightning.

Revali sent three energy arrows to counter the blast, but they all exploded upon impact and knocked him out of the sky.

Lady Shiva ran and leapt at Karin, but Barriss flew over and tackled her to the ground, leaving the Death Watch Devils to fire on her.

"Someone get Karin!" Ahsoka called out. She was about to get her herself, but Lady Shiva tossed one of her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers at her. She knocked it to the side before Lux shot at Lady Shiva, only for her to use her three blades to fend off against him, Ahsoka and Barriss.

Monika panted and looked around. She saw the Young Justice fighting off against the Legion of Doom as best as they could, and could also see Karin running for cover from the blaster fire of Tiber Saxon and his Death Watch Devils. Other members of the Young Justice tried to reach her, but they were all cut off by other Death Watch Devils. She looked to Karin as she hid behind a statue before hearing more Death Watch Devils arrive. She narrowed her eyes and without a warning, she activated the Royal Saber and dashed forward.

"Lady Monika, no!" Urbossa called out.

Monika ran forward and tossed the Royal Saber at the incoming Death Watch Devils, killing them in midair, before taking out her shield and bashing away more. She stabbed the sharp end of her shield into Tiber Saxon's jetpack, causing him to fly out of control before landing a dropkick on Lady Shiva. She spun around and punched two Death Watch Devils away before finally reaching Karin as the rest of the Crusaders ran in to cover her by taking out the rest of the Death Watch Devils.

"Come with me!" Monika called out, grabbing Karin and carrying her in her arms. "You're going to be safe, I promise."

Tiber and four Death Watch Devils got up and started to shoot at Monika again, but she did not attempt to fight against them as she raced to bring Karin to safety. She dashed past Ma'alefa'ak and shouldered him away before kicking Harley Quinn down to the ground. Everyone looked on in amazement before Barriss flew down, meeting the two near a Clone Trooper blockade that was set up. Once the two were safely out of harm's way, the civilians cheered.

"Karin!" Barriss exclaimed happily. She knelt down and hugged her Sister, who hugged her back, just as the Crusaders arrived. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Thank you, Barriss," Karin said before looking to Monika. "Thank you, Monika."

"Just Jessica will do," Monika said. "And… you're welcome."

Barriss got up and looked to the Crusaders. "These guys will get you to safety, back to Mount Justice," she said. "Mipha, tend to her injuries."

"I will." Mipha said.

"Be safe!" Karin called out as Revali picked her up. He took off, and soon, the Crusaders followed after him.

Barriss smiled and turned around, hugging Jessica. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "I owe you one."

All of a sudden, back at Mount Justice, the Green Lantern Ring Jessica left behind started to float up. Serra, Saw and Jaybo all watched it before it quickly hovered out of the Cave.

Nomad shot at Ma'alefa'ak, getting his attention, before Miss Martian kicked him away from the air. As they knocked him back, they noticed the Green Lantern Ring flying.

Lady Shiva backed away from Ahsoka and Lux before they noticed the Green Lantern Ring as well.

"What?!" Lady Shiva exclaimed. "The Ring!"

Barriss turned around, hearing the Green Lantern Ring humming before it flew right to her. It suddenly pushed Barriss out of the way and made its way on Jessica's finger. She gasped as a light shone from it before she fell to the ground.

"Jessica!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She sent a Beam of Light towards Lady Shiva before she and the rest of the Young Justice ran to Jessica's aid.

As soon as everyone was surrounding Jessica, she got up. She looked to her hand with wonder, the Green Lantern Ring changing form so that it was now more solid and crystalline. For a moment, her eyes glowed green as her weapons she threw came back to her.

"It chose me!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Looks like you _are_ worthy after all." Ahsoka said, patting Jessica on the shoulder.

Lady Shiva roared, getting everyone's attention as the Legion, Tiber and the remaining Death Watch Devils came to her aid.

"I knew I should have planted the bomb on you like I did with Rev!" Lady Shiva roared.

"Wait…" Jessica said. "It was you? You killed Shyir Rev?"

"You turned him into a Suicide Bomber!" Connor yelled.

"Guess that's what to expect from a heartless Sith!" Artemis spat.

"You flatter me," Lady Shiva said before aiming her sheathed Shadow Saber at Jessica. "Now hand me the Ring! It belongs to my Master!" she ordered before letting out a chuckle upon seeing the angered expressions on everyone's faces. "I can sense the rage within you. It won't be long until you're a Red Lantern, my friends."

"You will _never_ get this!" Jessica exclaimed. "You may feel rage, but stemming from that… is willpower. And I will use it… to defeat _you!_ "

Jessica thrust her hand out, sending forth a green ball of energy. Lady Shiva gasped and sent forth a blast of Sith Lightning, but she was still sent back.

"I fear you… no more." Jessica said before she held her ringed hand into the air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened her eyes again.

Everyone watched as a light shone from Jessica's new Ring. As she brought her hand down, the Green Lantern suit started to manifest onto her body. White arm bands appeared over her arms before the rest of her arms were covered with black plating. The Green Lantern armor appeared over her body, with details of gray appearing as well on her abdomen and legs. A headpiece appeared on her head, and as it manifested, an eye piece the shape of a lantern appeared over the same eye that Lady Shiva attacked earlier. As soon as the Green Lantern symbol appeared on her chest, she opened her eyes and placed her Ring of Shei'Ten Kar on her left hand's middle finger. With her willpower found, she was now the next Green Lantern, a green aura now surrounding her whole body.

"How you feeling?" Ahsoka asked as she watched Jessica Cruz glow.

"Radiant," Jessica replied as a confident grin came onto her face. "Let's get dangerous."

"We do this for Shyir Rev!" Lux exclaimed.

"Take the Legion," Jessica said as she formed a sword energy construct while activating her Royal Saber. "Saand'ra is mine."

"You know, I've just about had it with you!" Lady Shiva yelled, activating both her Shadow Saber and one of her Red Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers. "Take them down and rip the Ring from Jessica's corpse!"

"So you finally got my name right." Jessica mused.

"Aqualad, Rocket, Zatanna and Barriss, help keep away any incoming threats," Ahsoka ordered as she, Lux and Miss Martian activated their lightsabers. "The rest of you, take on the Legion."

"And I'll waste Saxon." Connor said before he ran to tackle Tiber Saxon to the ground.

"Kill them all!" A Death Watch Devil Commando called out, firing at Superboy.

Lux shot at the Death Watch Devils with his blaster and his hybrid weapon before the rest of the Young Justice started to take on the Legion of Doom, Jessica flying in and landing her blades at Lady Shiva's immediately.

Tiber Saxon got back up and shot at Connor, who picked up some rock and used it to shield himself. He advanced closer on Tiber until he tossed the rock at him. Tiber shot it enough times to shatter it before taking out a Vibro-Blade. He ran to slash at Superboy, only for Ahsoka to use the Xiphon to block his attack. The Togruta Jedi Knight and Superboy smiled at each other before she pushed Tiber off, who used his blaster pistol to shoot back at her. She deflected the blasts as fast as she could before Connor ran in and slammed his fist against his helmet.

Paula skated around Malcolm Merlyn before using her tonfas to deflect the arrows he shot at her. She continued to deflect them until Artemis ran in, using two bowcasters to strafe him down.

"Whoa!" Merlyn called out, rolling off to the side. As soon as he was clear, he sent several arrows towards Artemis, but she closed her helmet visor and flew around, dodging the arrows.

Artemis eventually found herself caught in Merlyn's line of fire, allowing him to shoot several arrows at her. However, she held her hand out and flew forward before landing on the ground, revealing to have caught every arrow without getting injured.

"My turn!" Artemis called out, taking out her longbow. The two ends unfolded and formed her weapon before she placed the arrows on. She grinned and ran towards Malcolm Merlyn, shooting arrows at him before performing trick shots, shooting several arrows into the air that eventually rained down on him.

Jessica slammed her Green Lantern Energy Sword Construct at Lady Shiva's Shadow Saber blade before backing away from an attack from her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. Quickly regaining herself, she sent a jab forward with her Royal Saber, almost throwing Lady Shiva off-balance before shooting several blasts in her direction.

"This brings back some good memories," Lady Shiva said, almost seductively. "Us together, nothing to break us apart. Just give me the Ring, and we can live the good old times again."

"Dream on, Saand'ra." Jessica spat before she ran in, shooting more blasts at Lady Shiva before slamming both of her blades against her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. As she anticipated, Lady Shiva spun it around to try and throw her off, but Jessica used this to her advantage, turning her sword construct into a hook before using it with her Royal Saber to disarm her. However, Lady Shiva managed to unsheathe her second Saberstaff, using it as a shield by spinning it around. Jessica charged forth and slammed her Royal Saber onto her again while repeatedly blasting her with her Green Lantern Ring.

Robin sent several flying kicks towards Harley Quinn, but she managed to fend off against him before swinging her bat at him. He dodged out of the way of each swing before sending several taser cords towards her. As he sent forth a surge, she formed her hammer and swung the cords away. She leapt at the Boy Wonder and brought down her hammer onto him, but he sent two explosive birdarangs in her direction, knocking the hammer out of her hands and sending her flying into a lamppost.

As this was happening, Miss Martian and Ma'alefa'ak were flying in the air, blades locked against each other before they crashed into the wall of a nearby building. A Clone Trooper nearby shot at him, but Martian Starkiller levitated him towards him before charging up his blade. With one swift stroke, he cut the Clone Trooper in half before Miss Martian slammed her crossguard lightsaber at him again. The two grunted as they held their ground, both trying to gain momentum over one another.

Eventually, Miss Martian broke off and spun around, slashing back at Ma'alefa'ak with Soresu. Martian Starkiller growled as he held his ground before M'gann activated her secondary lightsaber. She broke off and slashed at him with her left blade before using Niman to force him back. He continued to use his arm blade to fend off against her before he shot twin blasts at her. Miss Martian used her defensive stance to deflect the blaster bolts before she dashed forward and kneed him in the chest. As Ma'alefa'ak staggered backwards, M'gann spun around and slashed his arm blade down before sending a Force Push, sending him backwards.

Aqualad formed boomerangs from his Water-Bearers and tossed them at several water hydrants on both sides of the streets. As soon as they were cut open and pouring out water, he caught his Water-Bearers and controlled the water, launching it into the air and stopping several Death Watch Devils. He leapt up to attack several more with his swords before forming a larger blade and using it to knock fifteen more out of the skies.

Eobard Thawne raced through the water across the roof, with Kid Flash running after him. He landed on one of the streams of water and ran up, using the slope to increase his speed. As soon as he was at the top, he launched himself down at the Reverse-Flash, knocking both of them to the ground. However, before any of them could hit the pavement below, they raced down and started to run around in circles.

Kid Flash and the Reverse-Flash both raced around and around in circles, generating lightning as they continued to gain more and more speed. After a while, the two stopped and threw the Lightning they had gathered. However, much to their confusion, neither one of the Speedsters were in sight.

"Hey, Spin Cycles!" Rocket called out from above as she flew with Zatanna. "Turn around!"

Kid Flash and the Reverse-Flash heard Rocket and looked up before turning around. They both nodded slowly before racing around in circles once again, this time racing faster around and around than they had the first time. Soon, they stopped running and correctly faced each other, throwing their lightning forward. Wally's lightning managed to absorb the lightning generated by Eobard and hit the future Speedster on the mark, sending him flying into some more open water. The lightning combined with the water electrocuted the Reverse-Flash, eventually sending him flying into the ground.

Rocket and Zatanna flew up, seeing even more Death Watch Devils arriving. The two looked to each other and nodded before Barriss flew by, using her lightsaber to cut most of them down before getting the attention of the rest and the last of the incoming forces.

"Now!" Rocket called out, sending two force bubbles forward. The two energy blasts destroyed the jetpacks on two of the Death Watch Devils before she formed a shield just as the rest of them opened fire on her, Zatanna and Barriss.

"Ecnahne!" Zatanna incanted, adding extra power to the shield.

Just as the shield was starting to lose power, Zatanna's enhancement spell hit it, strengthening it greatly. Soon, blasts of fire and electricity hit the remaining Death Watch Devils and sent them rocketing right to the ground.

"Nice one!" Rocket complimented Zatanna as Barriss came over.

"Nothing's sure to break s combination of magic and science." Barriss said.

"I've _gotta_ remember that for when we need it again." Zatanna mused.

Jessica formed her shield on the same arm she was using to hold her Royal Saber. Using it, she blocked an incoming attack from Lady Shiva's Shadow Saber before using both her blaster on her shield and her Green Lantern energy to shoot her away. Lady Shiva spun around her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber to deflect the shots before Jessica flew at her, forming a hammer construct that slammed the second Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber out of her hand.

"You haven't gotten me yet, my Love!" Lady Shiva yelled. She slammed the Shadow Saber at Jessica, who blocked the attack with her Lantern Energy Sword before swatting her away.

Lady Shiva started to charge herself up with Sith Lightning as Jessica advanced on her again. She soon released the blast, causing Jessica to form a shield. As she held it, she found herself being backed away. Still, she held her ground as long as she could before getting blasted backwards. She flew back down, only for Lady Shiva to shoot more Sith Lightning at her, to which she shot back with Green Lantern energy.

"Do you feel the heat, Monika?" Lady Shiva asked. "The feeling you had when you found your Mother dead? You'll be with her soon enough!"

"In brightest day… in blackest night…" Jessica started to chant.

"Once you're gone, I'm going to take the Ring and bring Atrocitus and the Red Lantern Corps to Shei'Ten Kar and destroy everything you've ever loved…" Lady Shiva went on.

"No evil shall escape my sight!" Jessica started to say, using a slightly louder voice this time.

"And when you're gone… all will know…" Lady Shiva continued.

"Let those who worship evil's might…" Jessica said, her eyes glowing as she blocked out her former love.

"That you were too weak to rule our Planet!" Lady Shiva finished up with a confident smirk. However, it quickly faded away once she saw the look of resilience on Jessica's face.

"Beware my Power," Jessica said while pulling back her fist. Gathering up more Green Lantern energy, she released, yelling, " **Green Lantern's LIGHT!** "

Lady Shiva gasped as her Sith Lightning dissipated, sending her all the way flying into a building, disarming her of her Shadow Saber at the same time.

Jessica flew up and blasted Lady Shiva to the ground. Though the Shade was able to use the Force to break her fall, Jessica continued to fly at her, sending forth a barrage of punches.

The Young Justice turned to see the battle continuing to rage on. Ahsoka smiled before she stabbed her lightsaber down, now charging up with energy herself.

Jessica kicked Lady Shiva away, now staggering to get away. She activated her Royal Saber once again, this time the core of her saber turning from gold to green. She sent a slash at Lady Shiva, but she grabbed her hand and started to force the blade at Jessica's neck. She gasped as she formed several constructs to help stand her ground. She could see the rage in Lady Shiva's eyes, all feelings for her now completely absent.

"We were lovers once!" Lady Shiva snarled.

Jessica willed away her support constructs, now pushing Lady Shiva back with her own power.

"Once." Jessica repeated. With that, she broke off and slashed Lady Shiva across the left side of her face before kicking her into the air.

At that moment, Ahsoka sent forth her completed SokaTan Strike, hitting Lady Shiva on the spot before she was sent flying to the ground, right where all of her weapons and her forces lay defeated.

The entire Young Justice looked up as Jessica flew over towards them. As soon as she landed, she walked over and aimed the Royal Saber of Shei'Ten Kar at Lady Shiva's neck.

"What are you waiting for?" Lady Shiva asked, catching her breath from the hit she just took. "Finish it. You know you want to."

"As much as I want to, you have crimes you must pay for," Jessica said. With that, she deactivated the Royal Saber and retracted her Shield back into her Royal Ring. "You're not escaping this time."

Lady Shiva chuckled. "Oh, I don't think so," she said in disagreement. "If you think you've won… you'd better thing again."

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"That Rylith Crystal we stole still had power," Lady Shiva said. "As we speak, my Master is bringing the Shadow Collective the rest of the Legion of Doom, and most importantly, the _Ruination_ itself, to Earth!"

Jessica tensed up while the rest of the Young Justice gasped in surprise.

"The _Ruination_ is active again?!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lady Shiva exclaimed, using the Force to collect her weapons. "I may have failed to find and corrupt the Ring, but the Shadow Collective as a whole will have the ultimate victory… when this Planet bows to the Sith!" she exclaimed before stabbing the Shadow Saber into the ground.

Everyone stood back as the blade of the Shadow Saber activated. Dark shadows started to spread around Lady Shiva and her forces until they were above a thick layer of darkness. She deactivated it and let her eyes glow, causing the shadows to envelop the Legion and take them all away.

"This isn't good," Ahsoka said. "We need to get ready."

"Let's get back to Mount Justice," Jessica said. "The rest of the League will need to know about what we're dealing with here."

Back in National City, Lady Shiva stood before Darth Maul in her chambers.

"My Master, I regret to inform you that I have failed to retrieve the Power Ring of Shyir Rev," Lady Shiva reported. "It is now in the hands of the ruler of Shei'Ten Kar, Monika Cruzsek, now calling herself Jessica Cruz."

" _Shei'Ten Kar is a powerful System with strong people_ ," Darth Maul mused. " _Knowing your history with its current ruler, I can see how you failed_."

"And I am ready to face the consequences for my failure." Lady Shiva said. She closed her eyes, waiting for what would come to her next.

" _There is no need_ ," Darth Maul said. Lady Shiva looked up in surprise. " _Learn from this failure, and let the events fuel your rage. Your past with Cruz is no more, and so shall it be the same with all of Shei'Ten Kar!_ " he exclaimed. " _I am already en route to the Vortex. When I arrive with the rest of the Legion and a selection of my army, we shall claim Earth as our territory, bring its people to our side, and wipe out the Allied Forces for their many crimes against us… as Master and Apprentice_."

Lady Shiva grinned. "Yes, my Master," she said. "I live to serve you, and together, we shall serve punishment for all of Earth in the name of the Sith."

" _Collect my Forces on Earth, free those who have been imprisoned, and when I arrive… we shall strike_." Darth Maul ordered before signing off.

Back at Mount Justice, Ahsoka, the Young Justice, Anakin, now fully healed, Jessica and the Crusaders all showed the Justice League and the Neo Young Justice all the information they had on the _Ruination_.

"This is the largest Ship we have ever faced," Ahsoka said. "I can call in Admiral Dodonna and the rest of my Forces, but we'll need everyone's help to fight back against the might of the Shadow Collective and the Legion of Doom."

" _I will alert the Green Lantern Corps on Oa and bring enough forces with us_ ," Kyle said as Starfire nodded. " _This way, we'll have a fighting chance_."

"We need to prepare," Anakin said. "The Air Force, the Navy, get them all ready," he ordered before looking to a hologram of Count Dooku. "Dooku, we need a Separatist Fleet here yesterday."

" _Dealing with the Shadow Collective and the Legion of Doom will surely bring us a victory_ ," Count Dooku said. " _My army will be ready to assist when we join you to take on Darth Maul and the RUINATION_."

"We'll be here waiting, Count," Mace Windu said with a nod. "May the Force be with you."

Count Dooku nodded and signed off.

"The Force will have to be with us _all_ if Earth is to survive against the _Ruination_ ," Ahsoka said. "We can worry about finding the rest of the ancient relics later. Right now, the Shadow Collective is our top priority," she said before looking to a hologram of Mister Terrific, still stationed in the Watchtower following his fight with the Reverse-Flash and the Demolition Team. "Get me a map of all the oceans," she ordered. "You know what to do."

" _Will do_." Mister Terrific said before he started to compile the data for Ahsoka, signing off immediately.

As soon as Mister Terrific signed off, a hologram of Captain Rex with Admiral Jan Dodonna appeared, as well as Admiral Yularen with Admiral Tarkin.

"Admirals, Rex, what is it?" Anakin asked.

" _Generals! You need to see this!_ " Captain Rex called out before showing a hologram of several destroyed Star Cruisers above Ryloth.

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "How long ago was this?" she asked sternly.

" _Two hours after we came through the Vortex_." Admiral Dodonna answered.

" _And look at the scorch marks_ ," Admiral Tarkin added on, enhancing the damage done. " _Only one blast could have done that_."

"A Fusion Cannon." Robin said nervously.

"Maul's coming sooner than we thought." Anakin deduced.

"Everyone, to your stations!" Ahsoka ordered the Young Justice, Justice League and Neo Young Justice. "We need to get ready for Maul."

As this was going on, the waters in the Pacific Ocean started to rise. Out from it came a female with an Ikakalaka sword and a Trident in her hands, riding the waves. She had a mouth plate over her mouth as she rode towards the surface to Mt. Kilimanjaro. She let out a chuckle before her eyes glowed red upon hearing a distant explosion come from space.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, I hope I haven't lost my touch since I took that break. How did you like my newest Chapter? I enjoyed writing this one because I've been planning out this Chapter from the start. Only two more Chapters, and the **Beware My Power** Arc is done! In case you were wondering about the change in Jessica's Ring, it changed to match the design seen in the 2011 **Green Lantern** Movie. Anyways, I'll try to have a new Chapter out soon. For now, please review, rate, and as always, Private Message me for anything on the Story if you can. I'm keen to answer anything you have to ask and say to me, so long as it's positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you all soon!


	20. Beware My Power…

Hey there, everyone! What's up? You all enjoying Halloween this year? Sure hope so. I am the one and only **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I am coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for my best **Star Wars** Crossover Story, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! Not only is today Halloween, but it is also coincidentally, not intentionally, the two-year anniversary of **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound** itself! My arc of **Beware My Power** is coming to a close, with this as the penultimate Chapter, and I can't believe that with this, I will already by at twenty Chapters! It took me a while, but I got there. Thank you to all who have helped me achieve this milestone. That gratitude reaches out to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, The Mandalorian Terminator, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, the conman w, PHL360, Spartan of Chaos, Phily76, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragon Slayer John, Just a Crazy-Man, Joey Lumbley, Mr. StrangerMan98, Rebecca Chambers Rules, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, 1049, Taiski, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of the **Guest** Reviewers. Your support is very much appreciated. Thank you all. Now, before, as usual, you know the drill, I must address the questions you leave for me in the reviews, most of them from **Carlos Jacob** and **The Mandalorian Terminator** , aka **Travis Middleton**. To **Carlos Jacob** , thank you for all the news on **Star Wars** and **DC**. I have seen the trailer for **Young Justice: Outsiders** , as I stated in my previous Chapter, the trailer for **Star Wars the Clone Wars** Season 7, and **Star Wars Resistance**. I'd have to say I'd want to see Obi-Wan Kenobi get a standalone Movie, as well as Darth Maul. I don't know about having Master Yoda and the Guardians of Oa meet together. I'm not sure about including events from the **Thrawn** Novel into my Story. Karin is already aware of what Barriss has done, and she has forgiven her. To **Travis Middleton** , aka **The Mandalorian Terminator** , I have answered all of your questions via Private Message. Now, to the **Guest** Reviewer, I will not be including Raven's Mother, and you will see what V looks like without his mask when the time comes. Also, absolutely no more questions on **Night Force**. I am serious about this. Also, no more "you should do…" reviews from now on, please. Now, with those out of the way, here is my brand-new two-year anniversary Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 20: Beware My Power…

 _ **Celebrating Two Years of Success on**_ " **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound** " _**and the entire**_ **Ahsoka Saga Stories** _ **as a whole**_ …

 _Do not let victory blind you_.

 _ **The Shadow Collective Spreads! With the increase of forces of Darth Maul's army both in the Expanded Universe and on Earth, the Republic and the Separatists band together to try and put an end to them. After losing the Rylith Crystal in a battle on Earth, Darth Maul uses it to power his Warship of Mass Destruction, the RUINATION! Taking his battle to Earth following Shei'Ten Kar Ruler Jessica Cruz becoming the new Green Lantern, Earth now gets ready for the imminent arrival of the greater evil**_.

"Battle stations, everyone!" Ahsoka called out at Mount Justice as Clone Troopers ran to their fighters. "It's only a matter of time before Maul and the _Ruination_ get here! We have to be ready for anything!"

Metamorpho appeared out of several Fighters while Cyborg disconnected his hand from another.

"Flyby, Kazuraba, the upgrades are complete!" Cyborg called out.

"You ships should be going faster than before," Metamorpho called out. "Get a move on!"

Sapphire Stagg ran over as several more Clone Troopers ran to their fighters. "Latest Tech from Stagg Industries has been implemented," she reported as she wiped some dirt from her face. "Let's go! Go! Go!"

Ahsoka ran over to Anakin and Mace Windu as they watched several Star Cruisers land down. Their landing docks opened, allowing more Clone Troopers to run in and board more Fighters.

"How are Miss Martian and the rest of the Young Justice coming along?" Anakin asked.

"M'gann is in the Bioship over Happy Harbor, and the Young Justice is getting everyone to safety," Ahsoka reported. "Stingray and DeltaRay called in for Military Reinforcements. We should have enough forces to take on the Shadow Collective, the Legion of Doom and the _Ruination_ once we get the support of the Blue Angels as well."

"To think Darth Maul could bring the _Ruination_ , the Warship that has given us so much trouble, is unimaginable," Mace Windu said. "I only hope that Earth can survive the attack."

"The rest of the Allied Forces will be ready to fight," Ahsoka said. "Plus, we've been working on something ever since the news of the _Ruination_ and its strength spread everywhere. We'll be ready," she said with reassurance before closing her eyes so that she could access the Psychic Link. " _M'gann, how are things downtown?_ "

Miss Martian flew the Martian Bioship over Happy Harbor. Inside of it with her were Saw, Jaybo, Paula and Lux.

" _So far, so good_ ," Ahsoka replied as Kid Flash and Artemis helped everyone get to safe shelters. " _All civilians are being directed to bomb shelters in the event of the Shadow Collective sending down a ground team or if the RUINATION tries to fire on here or any other city_."

" _And we've got the rest of the Neo Young Justice helping out with those very cities_ ," Aqualad added on as he formed a water barrier around some homes near the harbor. " _Still, we need to be ready when Maul arrives_."

" _I've still got the plans of the RUINATION that Rae and I grabbed back on Ganthel_ ," Robin added on. " _We've pretty got all the advantage over that Battle Loser we need_."

" _Don't get cocky_ ," Superboy said as he brought several pets back to their owners. " _I don't like it when something like this happens_."

" _Connor's right_ ," Rocket said as she and Zatanna helped more civilians get to safety. " _Our overconfidence could be our downfall_."

" _We need to take every precaution necessary, Rob_ ," Zatanna added on. " _That's why Rocket and I are working on a large-scale version of the shield we made against Lady Shiva's Earth Faction_."

" _We've got the last of the civilians in safe shelters_ ," Kid Flash reported through the Psychic Link as Artemis rode up next to him. " _How soon until Admiral Dodonna gets here?_ "

" _Hopefully, not too long_ ," Ahsoka replied before walking over to the terminal, where Nomad, Jessica, Katooni and Barriss were waiting for her. "We should be getting reinforcements soon. It won't be long."

"Urbossa has already taken control of the _Masterpiece_ and is heading here for help," Jessica said. "I haven't heard anything from the rest of the Green Lantern Corps, but I'm sure they're already on their way."

"And what about the defense system?" Ahsoka asked. "That all ready?"

"It's all set up," Nomad reported. "Every base in the World is equipped with the systems."

"And I've just received word from Admiral Dodonna," Barriss added on. "They've just made it through."

"If they're here, then the _Ruination_ can't be too far behind," Katooni noted. She turned her attention to Ahsoka. "Sonia's Overlord Fighter has the speed and firepower capabilities to help us. We may have it in storage aboard the _Equinox_ , but now, we need to put it to good use. And since Anakin will be leading the aerial attack, you need to use the _Phoenix Riser_."

"Me? With Sonia's _Phoenix Riser_?" Ahsoka asked.

"Makes sense," Barriss said. "With Master Windu on the ground to lead a counterattack against any ground forces, you'd be the best candidate to lead Sky Squadron. The _Phoenix Riser_ is the logical choice."

Ahsoka nodded. "Very true," she admitted. She suddenly heard the engines of the _Equinox_ whir from outside. "We've got our Fighters now."

Meanwhile, at Mt. Kilimanjaro, the new figure was walking towards the lava of the dormant volcano. She kept her weapons on her back before water started to rise up above her. She grinned under her mouth plate before spreading her arms out, causing the waters to spiral around her. She closed her eyes as she started to incant before looking up and opening them, now pitch black.

" _ **Mitte me ducere ad Astra aquis utramque neraggans omnemious principaturio!**_ "

The waters dropped around the figure, turning from water into deuterium. As soon as it made impact with the lava, it started to rise. She laughed as she was lifted off of the ground and into the air, rapidly making her way all the way into Space.

Back at Mount Justice, Ahsoka, Anakin, Mace Windu, Barriss, Katooni, Nomad, Jessica and Batman stood ready outside the Hangar Doors. They all looked up as the _Equinox_ started to land. The Jedi all looked to each other before leading the rest of their friends and allies towards the _Equinox_ once it touched the ground.

The _Equinox_ opened up, revealing Captain Rex with Fives, Echo, Commander Cody and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master," Anakin said. "It's a pleasure to have you back here again."

"So a pleasure it is to _be_ back on Earth," Obi-Wan replied as he looked around. "I never _did_ quite get to have much of a tour of Earth the last time I was here."

"We won't be doing much sight-seeing, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said. "With the _Ruination_ back, we need to put all our efforts into stopping Darth Maul and his Legion of Doom."

"I look forward to helping you out then."

Everyone turned around to see Padmé, accompanied by her Naboo Guards and Captain Typho, walk out. Padmé was now wearing robes in the colors of her standard Senatorial Robes and patterned after Jedi Robes, with the same robe from her previous Ship that Jar-Jar once wore. C-3PO walked out right behind her.

"Padmé…" Ahsoka said in surprise.

"Chancellor Amidala?" Anakin asked. "What are you doing here? Earth is the _last_ place you want to be at with the Shadow Collective on the prowl."

"I know. That's why I want to be here with you when we take them all down," Padmé replied before seeing Jessica Cruz. "Monika Cruzsek, I don't believe we've met," she said as she walked towards the young ruler of Shei'Ten Kar. "I am honored to meet you, as both a representative of Naboo and the Republic itself."

"The honor is mine," Jessica replied. "And… it's just 'Jessica Cruz' from now," she added with a blush before noticing what she was doing. "I'm blushing, aren't I?"

"Your sexuality doesn't bother me," Padmé said. "Diversity is very welcome in the Republic."

Jessica blushed even more before turning to Anakin and Ahsoka. "You never told me the Chancellor/Senator of Naboo would be so hot." She whispered.

"Do _not_ kiss her!" Anakin whispered back sternly, causing Ahsoka to giggle.

"My boys are all ready to take on the Shadow Collective when they arrive," Captain Rex reported to Ahsoka and Anakin. "They're gonna regret bringing the _Ruination_ back online."

All of a sudden, all around the world, everyone heard the sky boom. They all looked up, seeing the very visible and shadow-casting _Ruination_.

"Don't go after the monuments, please…" Nomad whispered softly.

"I hope you're ready now," Batman said. "That big ship is here."

Meanwhile, the _Ruination_ came out of Hyperspace. Darth Maul surveyed the Planet on the Bridge before looking to a hologram of Lady Shiva.

"Lady Shiva, I have arrived." Darth Maul said.

" _My Master_ ," Lady Shiva said as she knelt down. " _I live to serve you_."

"What progress have you made in regaining our forces?" Darth Maul asked.

" _There seems to be a problem with that_ ," Lady Shiva said. " _Our additional forces, Blackfire, Nitrus, Steadfast, they are being held aboard the Justice League's orbital station known as the Watchtower_ ," she reported. " _While it is known from OceanMaster that Vandal Savage successfully infiltrated the Watchtower one year ago, it seems their defenses have been strengthened. We need a new plan to get in_."

"Find a way to get in their and get our forces back," Darth Maul said sternly. "We shall need them for our plans ahead."

" _I will do what I_ —"

Before Lady Shiva could continue, a muffled boom went off, getting everyone's attention.

" _What was that?_ " Lady Shiva asked.

Darth Maul turned to Rook Kast. "Have our shields been compromised?" he asked.

"They are still intact," Rook Kast replied. "Something must have passed through the shields without damaging them."

"And where did this happen?" Darth Maul asked.

"The Hangar Bay," Gar Saxon replied as he entered the Bridge. "I've sent several troops to investigate, with the rest of the Legion."

"Let us see this intruder for ourselves." Darth Maul said as he and the flying holo-transmitter broadcasting Lady Shiva made their way towards the Hangar Bay.

In the Hangar Bay, the new female figure was walking away from the hole she just made. She let some water swirl behind her before snapping her fingers, causing them to go back and seal up the hole. She walked forward, not stopping even as OceanMaster, General Zod, Kinetica and Felix Faust led several Death Watch Devils to see what was happening. She grinned as she noticed Darth Maul, Gar Saxon and the hologram of Lady Shiva enter the room, the Sith Lord with his lightsaber drawn.

"Darth Maul, I presume?" the new female asked as she placed her weapons onto her back. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Darth Maul asked before aiming his lightsaber at the female teen. "Give me a reason not to butcher you where you stand."

"Hila's the name, but you can call me Siren," the female said before turning to OceanMaster. Her sinister demeanor dropped. "Orm…" she said sternly as her mouth plate lowered.

"Hello, Hila." OceanMaster replied.

"So, you are an Atlantean," Darth Maul mused. "Tell me, Hila, what makes you think your skills can be of use to me?"

"Please, I launched myself onto this Ship the moment you arrived from a volcano," Siren said. "Must I say anything else about my abilities?"

" _You will if you want to live_." Lady Shiva spat.

Siren chuckled. "Don't tell me you're not even the least bit _curious_ about how I turned a volcano into a rocket." She spat.

"Enlighten me." Darth Maul said.

Siren smirked and let some of her water hover over her hand. "See, I have a… unique ability with my kind of water," she started to explain. She took out her Trident and used it to pick up some broken metal. She let some of her water float over and meld the metal into a chalice before placing more water into it, which was immediately turned into wine. "I can manipulate its substance to my will. Whatever I want, whenever I want it…" she started out before taking a long sip of her wine. As soon as she was done, more water refilled and turned into more before handing it to Darth Maul. "And since the imagination is limitless, so can my powers," she went on. She smiled as Darth Maul just looked on. "Do you want it or not?" she asked. "I mean, if you're a Red Bull guy, I could literally make it—"

"And your combat skills?" Darth Maul interrupted, taking the glass of wine.

Siren noticed a Death Watch Devil advance on her. She smirked before reaching for both of her weapons. She backflipped, and with a few swift strokes, the Death Watch Devil slumped over lifelessly.

"Trained by the best in Atlantis," Siren said before she aimed her Ikakalaka Sword at OceanMaster. "Orm here may have experience with the ORDER and the Light to be a valuable asset to you, but with my abilities, we can accomplish great things," she proclaimed before smirking. "Besides… I am also a skilled strategist. I shall serve you in taking back your forces being held prisoner within the Watchtower."

"If those words were meant to make me bring you into our ranks without a second thought, you are mistaken," Darth Maul said. "However… your skills are… exceptional," he remarked. "Welcome to the Legion of Doom."

"I look forward to exceeding your expectations." Siren said with a respectful bow.

" _Very good_ ," Lady Shiva said as Darth Maul turned to her. " _Now… how about we make the Shadow Collective and the strength of the RUINATION known to Earth?_ "

"Excellent Idea," Darth Maul said. "Gather your portion of the Legion," he ordered. "We broadcast to Earth in ten minutes."

Back at Mount Justice, as Halo was arriving with Karen and Mal, Ahsoka was talking with Mister Terrific through the holo-transmitter.

"Do you have the maps I asked for?" Ahsoka asked.

" _Every ocean map is now in our databases_ ," Mister Terrific said. " _I don't know what you're planning, Ahsoka, but let's hope it can help us_."

"With the _Ruination_ over Earth? We're going to need all the help we can _get_ ," Ahsoka said. She signed off and walked over to the Hangar Bay, where Sonia's Overlord Fighter, the _Phoenix Riser_ , was being prepped. She sighed and pressed her hand against the golden Phoenix emblem. "We have to live through this…" she said to herself. "We'll carry your legacy forever, Sonia."

"If it's any consolation, when I heard about Sonia's sacrifice, I always wanted to be like her," Jessica said as she walked over. "She'd be proud of you taking her Fighter into battle in her honor."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said. "That helps a lot."

All of a sudden, a booming noise was heard. Everyone looked to each other before running out, seeing the _Ruination_ hovering in front of the sun. It stopped just a few meters below the clouds.

"What are they up to now?" Superman asked as Connor and Kara looked to each other with concern.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked up to the sky with the Everyman while the Light, all gathered in Mongolia, watched as well.

All around the world, large holographic screens started to manifest. Darth Maul appeared with his lightsaber activated before the rest of the Legion of Doom and his Shadow Collective Forces appeared with him.

" _People of Earth… you know me only in legends. You know of Darth Sidious_ ," Darth Maul started out as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine narrowed his eyes angrily. " _His name is a whisper in the dark, but mine… Darth Maul… is a howl to the Gods! A name that will send down fiery destruction onto Earth!_ "

"Course of action?" the French Governor asked Secretary General Tseng Dangun.

"I'm not afraid of these terrorists." Queen Perdita remarked.

" _This Planet is now property of the Shadow Collective and the Sith! If you are as smart as rumors say you are, you WILL not defy us!_ " Darth Maul exclaimed.

"Patch me through," Tseng Dangun ordered. Within minutes, he had a one-way connection with Darth Maul. "Darth Maul, I am Tseng Dangun," he said as Darth Maul listened. "We have faced threats to Earth and have not backed down before. What ultimatum do you strike that will make the people of Earth think otherwise?"

" _My warship, the Ruination, is second to none in weapons of mass destruction_ ," Darth Maul replied worldwide. " _Allow me to show you its power_ ," he said before aiming his lightsaber into the air. " _Fusion Cannons, fire!_ "

The Fusion Cannons of the _Ruination_ charged up within seconds, surprising the Young Justice.

"It took six times as long last time!" Robin exclaimed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Serra said.

The Fusion Cannons fired, its black glow causing people worldwide to jump in surprise. The blast hit seven Trump Towers, destroyed dozens of cities within England, blazed the faces on Mount Rushmore, blew several Pyramids down in Egypt, scorched the plains of Bialya and Vlatava, decimated skyscrapers in both North and South Rhelasia, leveled the Capital City of Bian and Hefei, and destroyed a safe bunker in China.

Every representative at the United Nations looked on in surprise before turning back to Darth Maul and his Shadow Collective.

" _That was only a fraction of the power of the Fusion Cannons!_ " Darth Maul roared, scaring many people. " _Decide your position in the War wisely… or pay the consequences_." He finished up before ending the transmissions, his lightsaber deactivating with the message.

At Mount Justice, Ahsoka walked back to the console, with the rest of the Young Justice, Anakin, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Jessica, the Crusaders and Nomad following behind her.

"How soon can we get response teams to the attacked sites?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am getting word from members of the Neo Young Justice across the World of their affected areas," Batgirl said as she put her phone down. "That Battleship needs to go down fast!"

"I agree," Batman said. "Knowing Darth Maul has that kind of strength will send everyone into a panic."

"Shut up, everyone," Ahsoka said, spreading her arms out. "I need to focus," she added on. She walked up to the console and pressed it. "All available Republic Star Cruisers, this is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano," she said, reaching out to various Ships within the Republic fleet. "Darth Maul and the _Ruination_ are here on Earth, and we need backup. Separatist reinforcements will be here, but I have a way for you to get here without the use of the Vortex," she added on as she brought up the map that Mister Terrific got her. "Head to these coordinates. Two ships at a time, all into the oceans of Takodana, Kashyyyk, Naboo, Mon Cala, Scarif and Kamino. Prepare your fighters for battle. We're taking the Warship down." She ordered before signing off.

"You're planning to use the Portals in the Oceans as a way to gain the element of surprise against Darth Maul, aren't you?" Mace Windu asked.

"Lady Shiva had no idea about the Portals at first, so there's a small chance she never told Darth Maul about it," Ahsoka replied. "We'll have a surprise fleet ready to take on the Shadow Collective and the _Ruination_ , but the secret of the portals has to stay a secret with us and _only_ us."

"Agreed," Anakin said. "If the Senate got word of this, they could try to exploit this for their own uses."

"Let us still be careful about how we use these," Obi-Wan said cautiously. "And until the Fleet gets here, we must try and take on the _Ruination_ with what Forces we already have."

"I'm ready to take the _Phoenix Riser_ with Anakin into battle." Ahsoka said.

"I'm going up with you two." Padmé added on as she walked towards the Main Room.

"Out of the question!" Anakin protested. "If you are shot down in the fight, you will be taken hostage again. And since you're a Jedi, I can't risk that."

"He's right," Ahsoka said. "You can help with countering the ground assault, but nothing more."

"Okay," Padmé agreed with a nod. She took out her lightsaber and spun it around. "But if the Earth is going to be subject to an assault from Darth Maul, we'd better be prepared for anything."

"Taking down the _Ruination_ is our main concern," Ahsoka said. "Take that down, we send Maul running again."

"That reminds me," Robin said. "Sapphire said there was something she wanted to show us for this battle."

"Trust me, it will help," Sapphire said, walking in. "Ever since the last invasion of Earth, and ever since Blackfire attacked Jump City, I've been working on a side project."

"What have you got?" Ahsoka asked.

Sapphire brought everyone to a secret room within the Hangar Bay of Mount Justice. Inside of it was a red and white Starfighter with a golden cockpit at the front. There were also some blue details around the Ship, with large blasters mounted at the sides, hanging above the ground.

"I present to you the first in the line of Earth-made Starfighters," Sapphire introduced to everyone. "Equipped with Cannons secured during the first battle of Earth, and reinforced with electrum and a carapace of hardened Xenothium, this Fighter is one of the many being made by my company, with some assistance from STAR Labs and the Republic Science Division here on Earth, of course."

"Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she investigated the Starfighter. "When did you _make_ this?"

"Circa Battle of Lothal, sometime around two weeks after Giganta attacked Happy Harbor," Sapphire responded. "I heard what happened, and since the United Forces were formed during the Battle of Lothal, I call this the _LothHawk_ ," she continued to explain. "Just to add it's the only one that was made in the line of production."

"Impressive," Anakin mused as he felt the exterior of the _LothHawk_. He turned back to Sapphire. "How soon can we get this into the air with R2?"

"Fifteen minutes," Cyborg replied. "Give me and Chloe the right amount of time, and you can consider it done."

"You've got the _LothHawk_ , I take the _Phoenix Riser_ ," Ahsoka said before looking to Katooni. "As for you, you'll be taking my Jedi Starfighter."

"I get to pilot an _actual_ Jedi Starfighter?!" Katooni exclaimed. She was about to cheer until she remembered she was in the presence of Mace Windu. "Thank you, Master," she said. "I promise that I will make you proud of me, Master."

"You know you always make me proud, Katooni," Ahsoka said. "I know you won't let me down," she said before looking to EmJay. "EmJay, I need you to help lead the Ground Forces when the Shadow Collective starts their ground assault," she said. "If we can divide his ground troops from the _Ruination_ , he won't be able to call his troops back when it goes down again."

"You can count on me." EmJay said with a nod.

"Good," Anakin said. "Young Justice, you're in charge of the 501st in our absence," he told the Young Justice. "Miss Martian, you and the Bioship stay with them. We can't have all our forces in the air."

"Sure." Robin replied.

"Understood." Miss Martian complied.

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "Everyone, get ready!" she called out. "The moment Maul strikes with the _Ruination_ again, we strike back."

Back on the _Ruination_ , Darth Maul, Siren, OceanMaster, General Zod, Felix Faust and Kinetica, with Gar Saxon, N-K Necrosis, C-3PX and Komari Vosa, were waiting in the Hangar Bay as the _Byakko_ flew in. Darth Maul and his Forces stood ready as Lady Shiva, Harley Quinn, Malcolm Merlyn, Ma'alefa'ak and the Reverse-Flash came out, with Tiber Saxon and the rest of the Earth faction of the Legion of Doom.

"Lady Shiva," Darth Maul said as his Apprentice walked towards him before kneeling down. "Welcome back."

"Your demonstration of the _Ruination_ 's power has proven to be quite devastating on Earth," Lady Shiva said. "No one will dare defy your strength now, my Master."

"Quite the contrary, I expect the opposite," Darth Maul said. "Earth is under protection of the Allied Forces, and without a doubt, they will be mounting a counterattack against us."

"They will be expecting us to send forces to take care of them," N-K Necrosis deducted. "We must prepare the Fusion Cannon for another strike to wipe them out!"

"Would everyone take a deep breath of this putrid air and calm down?" Siren asked. "There's a reason I decided to join you, you know, so let me do the strategizing."

Darth Maul turned his head. "Very well," he said. "What did you have in mind?"

"This," Siren said. She used her water to create a map of the Earth, complete with all the satellites orbiting around it. "As you know, the rest of your forces, Blackfire, Livewire, Cheetah, Magpie, Silver Banshee, Chemo, the works, are being held in the Justice League's headquarters, the Watchtower," she explained. "Unknown to the public, cloaked by technology courtesy of Dr. Adam Strange, but vulnerable to anything that has the right equipment to bypass all its systems. To get there and free everyone, to even the odds, we need to get them all distracted," she went on. "That's where our strike teams come into play."

"We'd be doing just as they plan." Darth Maul remarked.

"Yeah, but I'm seeing this go somewhere good," Lady Shiva noted. "With our air and ground forces to keep the Allied Forces occupied, they won't be focusing on smaller attacks."

"Our fighters and troops are the Trojan Horse," Siren said with a grin on her face. "We're the soldiers hiding right under their noses."

Back in Happy Harbor, the Young Justice, with Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Captain Rex, Fives, Echo, Commander Cody and the 501st Legion and 212th Clone Battalion were waiting for the ground attack to commence. Ahsoka watched over them from Mount Justice before making her way to the _Phoenix Riser_.

Anakin walked over and looked to Ahsoka. He calmly walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Ahsoka," Anakin said with reassurance. "You've led them this far, after all."

Ahsoka turned to Anakin and sighed. "I hope so," she replied. "Putting Earth in the middle of the War is sure to put some weight on their shoulders. Are they really up to this?"

"You've led them," Anakin said. "You should already know."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay," she said. "Let's get moving. We've got to take down the _Ruination_ before Maul fires the Fusion Cannon again."

"We're all ready," Katooni said as she walked over. "Just give us the word, and we'll fly."

Ahsoka nodded once again. "Let's get going." She said, hopping into the seat of the _Phoenix Riser_.

Anakin got into his seat in the _LothHawk_ while Katooni situated herself in Ahsoka's Jedi Starfighter. The rest of the Clone Pilots got into their ARC Fighters and Y-Wings while Supergirl and Starfire got themselves ready. The two nodded before flying up.

"Mister Terrific, how are we looking with the Cruisers?" Anakin asked. "We'll need that extra firepower!"

"They're already diving," Mister Terrific reported as he watched monitors overseeing the Republic Cruisers entering the oceans on several Planets. "I've let all coast guards to clear the oceans."

"Good," Ahsoka said. "Everyone ready?"

"Gold Squadron is ready." Contrail replied.

"Green Squadron, Checking In." Flyby reported.

"Supergirl and Starfire, standing by." Supergirl reported.

"R7 and I are all set!" Katooni called out.

" _LothHawk_ , ready to fly." Anakin said.

"Red Tornado… open the Hangar Bay doors." Ahsoka ordered.

"Acknowledged." Red Tornado complied. His eyes glowed for a minute before the Hangar Bay Doors opened.

"Let's fly!" Ahsoka called out, flying the _Phoenix Riser_ out of the Hangar Bay. Anakin in the _LothHawk_ followed after her, followed by Katooni. Starfire, Supergirl and the ARC Troopers flew on after them.

On the ground, everyone watched as Ahsoka led the Fighters towards the _Ruination_. Several Military Fighters followed them before being joined by Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters.

"Okay, listen up!" EmJay called out as Robyn, V, Shado, Vigilante and Argent got their weapons ready. "The minute the _Ruination_ deploys its fighters, the streets will be crawling with Death Watch Devils. All teams across the World have to be ready!"

"We're set in Japan!" Katana called out as she and Hiro readied their weapons, with several Clone Troopers, Naare, Novastar and Halo.

"Ready in Zambezi!" Mari called out as she, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Saga, Rocket II, and Kole stood ready with their own Clone Troopers.

"All set in Switzerland." Snow said as she and Ice smiled at each other. Red Star, Taiga, Jinx and SunBlade powered themselves up with several Snow Troopers arming themselves.

"Central City is covered!" Ravager called out before Jesse Quick, Metamorpho, Terra, Hawk and Dove, Firestorm and Batgirl rallied together some Clone Troopers and Military Soldiers.

"Same goes for England." Constantine called in before Chas, Raven, Shining Knight, Vibe, and the Natural joined them with Clone Troopers and several forces from Scotland Yard.

"The Jedi Guard for Paris is set," Quinlan Vos said as he walked up alongside Master Bultar Swan. Green Fire and Blue Devil also joined them with several Clone Troopers. "The Chancellor is a potential target, so we're not taking any chances."

"Ready whenever you are." Stargirl said as she spun her staff around. DeltaRay, Stingray and Kid Devil walked up alongside her with more Clone Troopers.

"We're all set," Miss Martian said as she readied the Bioship. "Give the word, Ahsoka."

"Got it," Ahsoka said as she continued to lead her forces towards the _Ruination_. As she did, she started to bring up Admiral Yularen and the rest of the Fleet Cruisers she contacted earlier. "All Republic Cruisers, keep your Bay Doors closed until you come out on the surface," she ordered. "Once you get through, deploy your Fighters. Radio in once you arrive."

"Get ready!" Starfire called in. "We're within range of the _Ruination_."

Darth Maul noticed what was happening through a holo-transmitter. He narrowed his eyes and chuckled a little.

"Send out our Fighters."

With the order given, the Hangar Bay Doors of the _Ruination_ opened up. Several Mandalorian Fighters flew out, as well as new black and red fighters that flew at rapid speed.

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin said before pressing several buttons. "R2, show them what we've got!" He called out. "Everyone else, take out those fighters and go straight for the bridge!"

"Belay that order," Katooni called out. "We need a squad to get in to deactivate the shields, something we don't have this time!"

"Skyguy, take care of that!" Ahsoka ordered. "Serra, time to act!"

"What?" Supergirl asked. She turned around to see Serra flying up in the _Eternal Saber_. "No offense, Ahsoka, but how long has Serra been tailgating us?"

"Long enough," Serra replied. "Plus, Ahsoka anticipated that you would need someone to take down the shields. In the event that someone was listening, I kept radio silence."

"We've got our plan," Ahsoka said. "Anakin, take out the shields. The rest of us will take on the fighters and cover him."

"Got it!" Lady Blackhawk said before pressing her controls. "All Blackhawks and Blue Angels, on me!"

"Gold Squadron, with me!" Serra called out.

"Green Squadron, converge on me and Katooni!" Ahsoka called out. "Let's light 'em up!" 

The Death Watch Devils started to open fire on the Allied Forces, who fired back almost immediately upon the first shot. Several Vulture Droids chased two Mandalorian Fighters while Anakin made a straight line for the Hangar Bay, the doors still open.

"Come on, R7!" Katooni exclaimed. "Give it all we got!"

R7 beeped before letting out an array of weapons. They all fired on as many Death Watch Fighters as they could before seven Dropships passed her. She gasped before more started to follow.

" _Ahsoka, I got some, but Maul's deploying his ground forces!_ " Katooni called out to Ahsoka over the Comms System. " _We need to take out as many as we can before our friends on Earth get overwhelmed!_ "

"I see them!" Ahsoka called out. "Okay, let's see what Sonia's old fighter has in store for us."

Ahsoka veered the _Phoenix Riser_ towards some of the Mandalorian Fighters, firing down on them with rapid-fire blasts. The Mandalorian Fighters went up in flames before she started to fly faster towards the Dropships. She launched two torpedoes at them, but a Mandalorian Fighter, gunned down by a Blue Angel, was sent towards one of them. Ahsoka gasped as the torpedo hit the downed Mandalorian Fighter before the other torpedo hit two Mandalorian Dropships.

"Up there!" Sarah called out from the ground as James and Henri ran to her side.

The Young Justice looked up to see some falling debris from the fallen Ships plummeting towards Earth, followed by several streaks that went to different areas of the Planet.

"Ahsoka, how are things looking up there?" Rocket asked.

"Six Dropships just got past!" Ahsoka called out as she flew after several Rapid-fire Shadow Collective Fighters. "Everyone, get ready for the attack!"

"Jessica! Starfire! Cover me!" Anakin called out. "I'm going in!"

"Got it!" Jessica called out. She fired on two Death Watch Rapid-fire Starfighters before she and Starfire flew towards the _LothHawk_. "Let's go, Kori!"

More Fighters flew out of the Hangar Bay of the _Ruination_ and made their way towards the collection of Fighters. Katooni noticed them and flew at them, firing at the Fighters before Serra started to strafe down seven more with the _Eternal Saber_. Both Jedi continued to fire before Supergirl used her Heat Vision to take down another.

"Get ready!" Katie called out as the first Dropship made its way to Happy Harbor.

The Dropship deployed several Death Watch Devils, as well as several Mandalorian Tanks. The Clone Troopers charged forward while Miss Martian flew the Bioship forward.

"To battle!" Miss Martian called out.

"Attack!" EmJay yelled as she, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu activated their lightsabers while Barriss took to the air.

Connor leapt down and scattered several Death Watch Devils, allowing Barriss to cut them from the air. Katie slid over and fired ice at them before EmJay slashed away at a Death Watch Devil. Artemis started to shoot at some more Death Watch Devils with the small firearms in her bow blades before allowing Robin to toss his birdarangs forth, sending several Shadow Troopers back.

Mace Windu spun his lightsaber around and deflected several blasts sent at him before Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sent forth a Force-Push, sending back several Death Watch Devils. Lux and Saw fired at twelve more Death Watch Devils behind them before Miss Martian piloted the Martian Bioship to take on the Dropship, now heading towards Sarah, James and Henri.

"Take cover!" James called out as he, Sarah and Henri ran from the Dropship.

"I have you now!" Miss Martian called out as she fired on the Dropship, only for several Death Watch Fighters flew down. "Don't you take holidays?!" she exclaimed before flying after them, lasers firing around.

In Japan, another Dropship deployed its troops, letting out Death Watch Devils and Shadow Troopers. The Shadow Troopers activated their lightsabers, prompting Katana and Hiro to activate their own weapons and lead the charge against the Shadow Collective Forces.

Novastar flew down and sent fire at several Death Watch Devils before taking out her sword and slashing at two Shadow Troopers. As she landed, Naare tossed two lightsabers at some more Death Watch Devils before two Clone Troopers shot down at seven Shadow Troopers.

Ice and Snow both sent icy blasts towards several Death Watch Devils in Switzerland before letting Red Star melt them away. Taiga ran and impaled two Shadow Collective Troopers with his Chrome Claws before Jinx sent several hexes at them. More Clone Troopers ran in and fired on the Shadow Collective Forces while SunBlade led some flying Death Watch Devils into the air before blasting away at them.

Kid Flash raced around, taking out as many Death Watch Devils as he could while Aqualad used the water from the lake to wipe more away. Zatanna ran at some Shadow Troopers and slashed their weapons apart before Rocket trapped seventeen within one of her bubbles. The Troopers fired at her, but she spread her arms out, causing the energy built up from their attacks to disperse and blow them away.

John Constantine backed away from two Death Watch Devils in England before sending a blast of magic fire at them. As he backed away, Chas Kramer used his blasters to send away more of the Death Watch Devils while several Scotland Yard and British Army Soldiers engaged in a firefight with a squadron of Death Watch Devils.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos**!" Raven called out, using a large magic raven manifestation to blow away several Shadow Troopers.

Vibe sent forth a sonic Force Blast at several more Death Watch Devils before Shining Knight charged in and slashed away at the ones already in the air. Cisco unsheathed his lightsaber and slashed two Shadow Troopers with a Reverse Shien Grip before letting more of the Clone Troopers and British Soldiers fire on them.

The Natural glided towards more Death Watch Devils on his shield before using his fire sword to take out several Shadow Troopers. As he approached the Death Watch Devils firing at him, he leapt up and spun his shield at them, knocking them all to the side before landing on the ground again, where he stabbed his sword into the ground and scattered more enemy troops.

Ravager led several Military Troops and Clone Troopers against Death Watch Devils in the air before Batgirl tossed a batarang at one of them. She leapt up and kicked him away before taking the jetpack. She flew towards the ground to take out more of the Shadow Troopers before Jesse Quick charged and tossed lightning at the Death Watch Devils. As soon as they were thrown back and electrocuted, Firestorm flew in and scorched them before Hawk and Dove flew by, taking out more of them. The two looked to each other and nodded before continuing on with the fight.

"Take this!" Terra called out, stomping her foot into the ground. Several rock pillars rose from the ground as Metamorpho ran in and slammed them away using a hammer on his arm. Terra leapt up and kicked at more of them before tossing large stones at the Dropships overhead.

Mari let out a roar as she charged towards several Death Watch Devils. Using the power of a tiger, she lashed out at each of them before switching to a snake and moving quickly out of the way of more blasts. Before she could get shot from behind, Kole tossed several energy blasts forward, creating reflective crystals that sent their blasts right back at them.

"You okay?" Kole asked.

"Never better!" Vixen replied.

Saga activated the energy blade on his rapier and parried back seven Shadow Troopers before Darnice flew in, forming energy orbs and sending them towards more Death Watch Devils on the ground. As soon as they made impact, the Death Watch Devils were sent back in an explosion, right before Cyborg blasted away at several more, both cannons armed. He looked to the side as three Death Watch Devils fired at him, prompting him to perform a barrel roll and blast back at them before sending a sonic blast into the air, where Beast Boy destroyed a Dropship just as Cyborg blasted down the other.

In Paris, Quinlan Vos was deflecting blaster fire from a series of Death Watch Devils before Green Fire flew in and flamed them all. The Death Watch Devils screamed as Bultar Swan engaged in hand to hand combat with three Shadow Troopers. As she backed away, she used the Force to call one of their lightsabers into her hand before attacking them with Soresu.

Blue Devil slashed away at more Shadow Troopers before several Clone Troopers opened fire on the Devils. Blue Devil smiled at them before several Droid Ships flew by, dropping Battle Droids to assist in the fight.

"Thanks for coming!" Blue Devil called out. "These wannabe Devils just don't know when to quit!"

"Let's show them just what the Allied Forces can do!" a Battle Droid called out.

"Roger, roger." Another Battle Droid said before he and several other Battle Droids opened fire on the Death Watch Devils.

Back in Happy Harbor, Katie was slashing away at the Death Watch Devils with her ice blade before Shado sent several arrows at more Troopers. V tossed two daggers at some Death Watch Commandos before taking them out with his main Vibro-Blade. Argent flew into the air and chased after several Mandalorian Fighters on Miss Martian's tale, taking them out, before Vigilante fired away at some more as he ejected himself from Barriss's arms. Firing down, the Death Watch Devils waiting for him were all wiped out.

Padmé was using her blaster to take down more of the Death Watch Devils before using her lightsaber to fend off against two Shadow Troopers. She held against their attacks before sending a Force-Push towards them, sending them flying backwards. She spun around and shot at more of the Death Watch Devils before running towards the Shadow Troopers with her lightsaber held in a reverse-grip. As she charged forward, she slashed lightly at the chests of the Shadow Troopers before her. She turned around and thrust her lightsaber down, causing them all to fall.

Barriss flew down and slashed away at more Shadow Troopers before several Death Watch Devils flew after her. She tossed her lightsaber at one of them before Robyn's Birdarang Axe was tossed at the other. Kalifa looked to Barriss and nodded with a smile, in which she nodded back, before the two caught their weapons and continued with the battle.

"How are we looking up there, guys?!" Miss Martian called out as she gunned down two Mandalorian Fighters. "It's starting to get cramped down here!"

"There are a lot more Fighters than we anticipated!" Jessica called out as she slashed down a Mandalorian Fighter. "Getting Anakin inside just got harder!"

On the ground, Urbossa clashed blades with a Shadow Trooper before a Death Watch Devil fired at her. She held out her shield and sent the blast right back at him, killing him on sight, before snapping her finger, striking two Death Watch Devils down behind her with lightning.

Mipha hurled out of the water and knocked away three Mandalorian Fighters before stabbing seven Shadow Troopers with her Trident. As she leapt down, Aqualad slashed at more about to attack her with his Water-Bearers in Sword Mode. As he did, Revali flew in the air and fired down several explosive plasma arrows, taking out more of the Shadow Collective Forces.

Daruk used his claymore to slash away and slam more of the Death Watch Devils with Connor before several of them started to pile up on top of him. Connor used his Heat Vision to send away more before Daruk activated his shield, sending tem Death Watch Devils flying. As soon as he was uncovered, he tossed his claymore forward, taking out more of the Death Watch Devils, before punching away fifteen Shadow Troopers all at once.

"Get me in closer!" Anakin called out. "We've got to get those shields down!"

"A bit tight here!" Starfire called out as she and Jessica looked to each other before Flyby and Contrail started to help out.

"Gonna have to make it close, General Skywalker!" Contrail called out. "The Bay Door Shields look like they're going to close on us any second."

" _Anakin, try the second function of the_ LothHawk," Chloe said through the Comms System. " _Sapphire and I added in a little something special to get into tight places_."

"Got it!" Anakin called out. "Sending the code to R2!"

At that moment, the wings of the _LothHawk_ folded, making the new Starfighter slightly slimmer. It started to fire faster as well, taking out more Death Watch Starfighters and Rapid-fire Fighters as Anakin approached the Hangar Bay.

"That's more like it!" Jessica called out. "General Skywalker, I'm heading in with you," she announced. "You'll need extra firepower inside of the _Ruination_."

"Follow my lead, Jessica!" Anakin called out, lunging forth the _LothHawk_ into the Hangar Bay.

" _Don't worry, Jess!_ " Supergirl called out, flying towards the convoy. " _I've got you filled in!_ "

"Wish us luck!" Jessica yelled before she and Anakin raced into the Hangar Bay.

Several Death Watch Devils watched Anakin and Jessica make their way in. Jessica spun around her Royal Saber and slashed away at three of the Troops before Anakin started to fire at the rest. She used her Green Lantern Energy to fire down at more before slamming the Devils away with a hammer.

"Setting into rover mode!" Anakin called out, pressing another button.

Wheels appeared on the bottom of the _LothHawk_ , allowing him to move around the Hangar Bay.

"Scanning for the Shield Generator!" Jessica called out, using her Ring to scan around. As she was, a green energy field emitted around her before she locked onto a hall. "They've changed it since the Battle of Lothal. It's this way, and highly guarded."

"Let's take it down before…" Anakin started out until he noticed something on his scanner. "That can't be right."

" _Master?_ " Ahsoka asked. " _What's going on?_ "

"R2 just did a scan of the entire Ship," Anakin said. "We were hoping to take out Maul after the Shields were down… but he's not here."

"How can that be?" Katooni asked. "He could either be on Earth or on the _Ruination_ to command his troops and Ship."

"And he's not here," Nomad said on the ground. "Unless…"

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka called out. "Do you see the _Byakko_ or the _Scimitar_ anywhere in the Hangar?"

Anakin and Jessica looked around. Several large Ships were either damaged or completely destroyed. However, several spots reserved for special Ships were left empty.

"Maul, the _Scimitar_ and the _Byakko_ are missing," Jessica said. "But here could he have…?"

"Who else is in the Shadow Collective that could be of value to Maul?" Quinlan Vos asked. "Livewire, Cheetah, Galatea, Chemo, Vordigan, Silver Banshee, Magpie…" he started to list off.

"Blackfire…" Starfire finished up as she turned around. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Guys, we've got a problem!"

At the Watchtower, Batman and Mister Terrific watched each battle go on down on Earth. Black Canary, Aquaman, Icon, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman all walked over to join them and the rest of the League on standby until they were needed.

"How is everything looking?" Black Canary asked.

"So far, so good," Mister Terrific said. "Everyone is holding off against the Shadow Collective and minimizing the damage. If we keep this up, we'll be able to take—"

Before Mister Terrific could go on, a rumbling sound was heard.

"What was that?" Wonder Woman asked.

Superman narrowed his eyes before he was suddenly impaled in the right shoulder with a crimson arrow. Everyone looked to him and gasped before a whistle was heard, getting the arrow to fly away.

Everyone turned around to see the arrow destroy part of the wall before a red lightsaber blade impaled the door. Red Arrow and Green Arrow readied themselves before the door flung off, being thrown right into Plastic Man, knocking him out unconscious. Darth Maul grinned as he walked through, leaving a trail of smoke and fire behind him.

"Maul!" Mister Terrific exclaimed. He was about to shoot him with his gun until Lady Shiva threw him back.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked.

"Last time I checked, the battle was down there." Superman mused while trying to brush off the arrow he was attacked with.

"Well, the party's here now," Harley Quinn quipped as she placed her bat behind her head. "Change of address."

"Harley…" Batman snarled.

"Don't forget about us." Chemo said as he, Vordigan, Magpie and Silver Banshee flew in.

"I was bored in the cell," Blackfire added as she flew in, tossing aside a now dead Admiral Wurtz. She grinned as she unsheathed her sword. "I just _had_ to see what was going down.

Black Canary gasped before Livewire, Cheetah and Galatea followed in after Blackfire. Before long, all of the Legion of Doom, with Komari Vosa and Lady Shiva, were standing before them.

"And who's to say we can never invite ourselves?" Malcolm Merlyn said as he brandished his arrow. "You know, for a secret base, you seem to lack security around here."

"You've been so focused on defending Earth that you forgot about yourselves," Kinetica spat. "It's almost sad that you're so pathetic."

"Bats, what's the plan here?" the Flash asked as Green Arrow reached for an arrow in his quiver, just as Malcolm Merlyn was doing the same thing.

"Think you have a chance?" OceanMaster asked.

Siren stepped in, her mouth plate over her mouth and her weapons drawn while her waters circled around her.

"Think again, Orin." Hila taunted.

"Hello, Hila." Aquaman said as he took out his trident.

"I'm ready to deliver a beating… Kryptonian Style!" General Zod exclaimed sadistically as he and Superman narrowed their eyes at each other dangerously.

"This is almost too good!" Felix Faust exclaimed as he stared down Doctor Fate.

"Surrender now," Darth Maul ordered as he aimed his lightsaber forward. "You don't have a choice."

"Yes. I. Do!" Batman exclaimed, tossing thirty batarangs forward all at once.

The entire Legion of Doom watched as the batarangs impacted, creating explosions that knocked them back.

"I think we could really use that plan right now!" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Hawkgirl, take care of Vosa and Shiva!" Batman ordered. "Red Tornado, get Mister Terrific and Plasticman to safety! Black Canary, get code 193 online and get the Young Justice and Troops in here! Flash, Superman, Aquaman, J'onn, Icon, Green Arrow, Fate, help me hold them off!" he went on before several Blackbolts were sent in his direction. He spun out of the way to see Blackfire, Deathbolt, Livewire and Silver Banshee advancing on them, with Komari Vosa spinning her lightsabers around. "And keep them busy!" he ordered the rest of the League.

Darth Maul growled and lunged at Batman with Vaapad. Batman narrowed his eyes and backed away while tossing several batarangs at Harley, who slammed them away with her hammer. He continued to evade their attacks before Aquaman sent forth a blast of water towards OceanMaster and Siren.

"Not so fast!" Siren called out, freezing the waters in place. OceanMaster charged forth and slashed at Aquaman with his trident, to which he struck back with his own. Siren ran in, only to find Wild Cat, Hawkgirl and HawkMan all waiting for her. She grinned and twirled around her Ikakalaka before slashing away at them.

Flash raced through the Watchtower, battling the Reverse-Flash as he did. The two sent punches at each other while mid-speed before ending up in the garden. Thawne charged up his hand with lightning from the Speed Force and sent his fist towards Barry Allen, who phased himself to avoid getting hit. When the time was right, he sent forth a punch of his own before racing around. Thawne growled and raced around as well.

" _ **Don't think you can outrun me, Flash!**_ " the Reverse-Flash called out.

"Don't think that won't stop me, Zoom!" Flash quipped before sending forth his lightning.

The Reverse-Flash stopped racing and sent forth his own lightning. However, before Barry could get hit, he flipped into the air and tossed Thawne's lightning back, sending the evil speedster sliding back. He regained himself and dashed forward, disappearing.

Barry gasped and looked around before Thawne reappeared in front of him, his fist in front of his chest. With a single punch, the Flash was thrown across the room, where Silver Banshee was taking on more of the League.

Silver Banshee sent forth a sonic scream, temporarily stunning B'wana Beast, Steel and Gypsy. Black Canary ran forward and used her own Canary Cry to send Silver Banshee back before Black Lightning flew back, avoiding a blast from Livewire. The two flew at each other, this time Black Lightning sending forth a lightning blast to send Livewire flying away. He grinned before the two tackled each other, lightning spreading all around.

Elongated Man stretched away, avoiding attacks from Cheetah. He stretched his way back down and knocked her back, right before flinging his arm at her.

"Expected to hit me?" Cheetah taunted.

"Not me…" Ralph Dibny said with a smirk. "The small person."

Cheetah looked at Ralph with confusion before Ray Palmer grew, punching her away. She was knocked back in surprise before Blackfire flew in, firing down on the two.

"Seemed like a good idea in my head!" Ray exclaimed as he flew back.

"Try me!" Doctor Light exclaimed, firing down at Blackfire. She grinned as Blackfire was sent back before Galatea flew up and punched her.

"Sucker." Galatea taunted.

Steel got back up and slammed Galatea in the back with his hammer. Galatea growled and charged at him while Doctor Light and Blackfire fired at each other once more.

Red Arrow leapt out of the way of Vordigan's several explosive arrows before sending back his own. As he did, Green Arrow backed away from Malcolm Merlyn, using his own arrows to counter the Dark Archer's. Both archers of the Legion of Doom strafed each other down before Oliver and Roy dodged to the side to avoid explosive arrows sent by Merlyn and Vordigan.

"You look tired, Ollie," Malcolm Merlyn spat as Green Arrow panted. "You want to take a break, get some water?"

"Don't let these guys get to you, Oliver." Red Arrow said as he readied his arrows again.

"Okay, I'm not used to fighting on these terms," Green Arrow mused. "Has being aligned with Maul really made Merlyn and Vordigan this strong?"

"Their strength is growing, just as the rest of the Young Justice has since they went to the Expanded Universe," Red Arrow replied back. "Everything that has happened has made us and our enemies unpredictable."

"Like this." Malcolm Merlyn spat before letting out a whistle. Instead of his usual one arrow, several controlled arrows flew out of the quiver. He grinned before sending them all at Green Arrow and Red Arrow, causing them to run for cover.

"Such fun." Vordigan mused before he sent more explosive arrows around. Each one destroyed a part of the Watchtower, knocking the archers off-balance.

"Red Arrow! Quantum Arrows, now!" Oliver called out as he took out his Quantum Arrow.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Red Arrow agreed before the two fired their Quantum Arrows.

Malcolm Merlyn and Vordigan both sent their own explosive arrows back. As soon as each arrow collided, an explosion went off that sent everyone flying backwards.

Martian Manhunter formed a spearhead from his arm and slashed at Ma'alefa'ak, only for him to grab his arm with his mechanical hand. The evil Martian chuckled before forming his blade and slashing his brother away. Martian Manhunter yelled as he was sent back. He flew up and sent down Martian Vision towards Ma'alefa'ak, only for him to fly up and use his blade to deflect the blast to the side. J'onn ceased his attack and flew right at Martian Starkiller, the two punching and sending a wave throughout the Watchtower.

As the wave spread out, Superman flew through and punched away at General Zod. Zod took on the full blow of each attack before he started to punch back at the Last Son of Krypton. Superman held his arms in front of him to defend himself before sending a punch towards Zod's jaw.

General Zod groaned as he wiped some blood from his mouth. "Not holding back this time, I see, Kal-El," he mused before punching Superman to the floor. "Well, neither am I."

With that, General Zod sent forth a blast of his Heat Vision. Superman narrowed his eyes and sent back his own blast as he flew back up into the air.

Doctor Fate flew back as Felix Faust fired a dark magic spell at him. The two continued to exchange blasts until Faust eventually created two magic circles that trapped the Lord of Order in place.

"I may have been weak when we last fought, Nabu, but I have been granted power that ensures your defeat!" Felix Faust exclaimed before summoning several swords and sending them in Doctor Fate's direction.

" _ **Cease this madness!**_ " Doctor Fate ordered, blasting the swords away. He broke free and fired a spell in the shape of his emblem, sending Felix Faust back.

"How about 'no!'?" Felix Faust spat back, stopping the blast dead in its tracks. He fired a blast of his own, emitting Green Dathomir Ichor, and sent Doctor Fate to the ground. "Pathetic," he remarked as he lit up his hands to once again attack the Lord of Order. "Even with Zatara's body, you can't put up a decent fight."

" _ **That was just the beginning, Faust!**_ " Doctor Fate yelled before flying back at Felix Faust.

Icon flew out of range as Kinetica flew after him, firing at him with every chance she got. He eventually stopped flying and turned around, sending forth a massive blast that separated Bina and Apurna from each other. The Churney twins looked to each other and nodded before Icon landed, now advancing towards them.

"You're going away for a long time, girls." Icon spat.

"Don't kid yourself!" Apurna spat as she held out her hand, sending forth a blast of her own Kinetica Power.

"Whoa!" Icon exclaimed. He flew up, only for Bina to fly right at him and punch him to the ground.

"Surprised?" Bina asked. "If you thought separating me from my Sister would dampen our powers, you were wrong!" she exclaimed before sending forth another blast.

"Doesn't mean we're lonely and alone anymore." Apurna spat before she joined in on ganging up on Icon.

Icon sent a blast back at the Churney Sisters, but they continued to blast at him until they eventually joined back together again and fired at him, just as they were before.

Icon got back up and flew at Kinetica, blasting energy at each other. Both of their beams collided with each other while the Flash was sent crashing through a wall. The Reverse-Flash followed after him before the two engaged in a speed fight once again.

The members of the Doom Patrol charged in at Siren as Aquaman and OceanMaster locked tridents with each other. Siren looked around and chuckled behind her mouth plate.

"Oh dear, I'm surrounded," Siren said as Clone Troopers arrived as well. "But I'm not helpless!"

"Get her!" a Clone Trooper exclaimed, running in to slam his blaster onto Siren.

Siren held her trident out to the Clone Trooper, causing him to stop as the tip of the blade touched his chest. All of a sudden, the blade impaled him in the chest, revealing it to also be a sword. Siren chuckled and launched forward, catching her sword, before deflecting blasts from Roboman and the Clone Troopers. She spun around and took them all down before kicking Roboman away.

"Not so fast!" Elastigirl called out, wrapping her arms around Siren.

"Freeze!" Siren exclaimed, letting some of her water touch Elastigirl's arms. She suddenly felt her arms go solid before breaking off. As soon as the evil Atlantean female was freed, she sent torrents of water at her before kicking away the Negative Man. Mento shot at her, but she absorbed the blasts within her water before firing her blast back at him, sending him crashing to the ground.

Hawkgirl flew back from Komari Vosa as she slashed at her with her twin lightsabers. The evil first apprentice of Count Dooku chuckled and slashed at her with Vaapad, causing her to raise her mace up in defense. She spun it around and slashed at her more before the two locked blades. Komari forces their weapons down and kicked her away just as Lady Shiva hovered away from Wonder Woman with one of her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers.

Wonder Woman sent her Lasso of Truth at Lady Shiva, her Shield attached to the end of it, but Lady Shiva used her Shadow Saber to knock it to the side. She advanced on her before using both her silver and red blades to force the Amazonian Princess back. Wonder Woman gasped and used her sword to fend off against Lady Shiva, but she spun around her red lightsaber. Diana looked to it and held her sword up, attempting to evade every strike until she was forced back.

"Stay back!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, charging at Lady Shiva with a lightning fist.

"Nice," Lady Shiva said as she took notice. She lit up her own hand with Sith Lightning. "I've got one too!"

As soon as Captain Marvel landed his punch, Lady Shiva did the same, sending him back with the excess lightning she gained.

Billy groaned as he got up. He turned around and sent a blast of lightning towards Harley, just as she was about to slam Batman away with her hammer.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to defeat _me?_ " Darth Maul asked as he advanced on the Dark Knight.

"There's a first time for everything." Batman remarked before tossing several batarangs at Darth Maul.

Darth Maul slashed through each of the batarangs before Batman tossed several electric batarangs at him. Maul groaned before his lightsaber dropped. He turned back to Batman as he sent a punch towards him. Maul took on the blow before punching back. He spun and kicked him away, the use of his mechanical legs sending him back a great distance. Batman took out several smoke pellets and tossed them at Darth Maul, only for him to use the Force to send them back at him. Batman's eyes widened as he was engulfed in smoke. He cleared it away easily, but Maul regained his lightsaber, slashing off a part of his cape.

Batman backed away and sent more electric batarangs at Maul. However, he was more prepared this time, and slashed them apart easily, before tossing his lightsaber. It cut off some of the ears on Batman's cowl, just as Superman was sent tumbling back through a wall, with Deathbolt and General Zod firing down on him.

Batman panted and looked around. He saw Flash and the Reverse-Flash throwing lightning at each other and Wonder Woman getting pushed back by Lady Shiva, now using both of her red Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers. He turned around after hearing Captain Marvel groan, and saw that he was getting slammed back by Harley Quinn using her hammer.

"Had enough, Batman?" Darth Maul asked.

The Dark Knight got back up and took out a batarang blade. He ran forward and slashed at Darth Maul with it, the two clashing blades. Darth Maul chuckled before kicking Batman in the knee. Batman groaned and continued to fend him off before using another batarang to send him off-balance. Darth Maul growled and regained himself before slashing at Batman even more. The two continued to clash before the Dark Knight was forced onto his back, his utility belt falling off. Before he could regain it, Maul slashed it apart and brought his lightsaber down on him. Batman spun out of the way and stabbed his blade forward, only for Maul to grab it and use both of his swords to slash him across the chest. Batman groaned weakly and fell to his knees.

"Quite a fight you put up," Darth Maul mused, tossing the blade near Batman, just as the rest of the League fell. He looked up and walked away, only for Batman to run at him. Maul turned around and gasped before slashing at him. This time, Batman roared and slashed at him, managing to knock Darth Maul off-balance for a moment as he slashed away at him. He eventually slashed at his cheek and leapt into the air. He was about to finish his assault, but a blast from Deathbolt quickly knocked him down. "But not enough," Maul remarked afterwards before looking to the rest of the Legion of Doom, Blackfire now with a scorched eye and Komari Vosa's shoulder burnt. "Release all the prisoners!" he ordered. "I don't care if they're with the ORDER or the Light! They're all coming with us!"

"No problem!" Lady Shiva yelled. She leapt up and turned into her stealth copter form, flying along the cell ways and destroying each of the controls.

Every prisoner that the League had gathered were soon freed. As they made their way out, Red Arrow tried to shoot, only to drop weakly.

The Chief walked out, and was about to join Maul until he heard a whirring. He turned to the side and screamed as a set of spinning red blades came at him. As soon as they reached him, he fell silent.

Lady Shiva grinned as she caught her lightsabers. "One less doom to worry about." She remarked as she walked to the _Byakko_. As she did, she kicked aside both halves of Chief's body into space.

"No…" Black Canary said with disbelief and shock.

"I can't believe this." Captain Marvel said.

"So that's it?" Wonder Woman asked as she limped over. "We're letting them go."

"We don't have a choice," the Flash said as he leaned against a wall, part of his suit now torn. "They've overpowered us."

"Don't make this mistake again." Komari Vosa warned before walking out.

Batman looked up as Darth Maul and Siren rounded them into both the _Scimitar_ and the _Byakko_. He limped over towards the controls and pressed a button.

"All forces… Maul freed the prisoners," Batman said weakly. "The Watchtower… is down."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Everyone, get ready for extra threats!" she called out. "This fight just got a lot harder!"

Darth Maul and the Legion of Doom flew down to the surface. As they were, Maul stared down Ahsoka. Ahsoka noticed him and narrowed her eyes back at him.

"Now… we strike."

"Ahsoka, what's the plan?" Miss Martian asked from Earth as she noticed more Fighters approaching. "I have a bad feeling that we're about to get more than we bargained for."

"Hold tight," Ahsoka said. "We're coming."

"Anakin, how are those shields coming along?" Serra asked as she and Katooni noticed more Fighters being deployed from out of nowhere. "Maul deployed every one of his air forces! We need that shield down now!"

"We're still trying to find it!" Anakin called out as Jessica flew after him through the halls. "Now that we know what Maul was _really_ up to, we need a new plan!"

Suddenly, more Death Watch Devils appeared, prompting Jessica to aim her Royal Saber at them.

" _General Skywalker, General Tano_ ," Admiral Yularen's voice said over the Comms System. " _Do you require assistance?_ "

"Admiral!" Anakin exclaimed. "Great to hear your voice!"

"I take it you didn't find the journey to Earth easy?" Ahsoka asked.

" _I don't know how you did it, but when we went through the oceans on Mon Cala, we ended up on Earth_ ," Admiral Yularen said. " _Five other Admirals are with us, having just got here_."

" _What are your orders?_ " Admiral Kilian asked.

"Emerge from the seas," Ahsoka ordered. "And deploy all Fighters."

Meanwhile, as the _Scimitar_ and the _Byakko_ made their way down to Earth, Siren walked up to Darth Maul.

"See what we can accomplish?" Siren asked. "Make them focus on the big fight, and they'll fail to see what the _real_ plan is."

"You have performed excellently, Siren," Darth Maul said. "Perhaps there _is_ a place for you within the Legion of Doom _after_ all."

"I will forever live to serve you." Siren said with a courteous bow.

From the Oceans of Earth, the Republic Cruisers launched up. Everyone looked around, knowing that their troubles were just beginning.

"Everyone… get ready."

 **Author's Note** : Well, everyone, did you like my two-year anniversary Chapter for my Stories? I've put a lot of thought and effort into this, so I hope you enjoyed it. The next part will be coming out on Thanksgiving. Please be sure to review, review, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Halloween, everyone! See you soon!


	21. Green Lantern's Light!

Hello, everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving! How are all of you doing today? I hope you're all doing well. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I am back on **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter for my greatest **Star Wars** and **Young Justice** Story, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! It's great to be back on this day, especially with all that has been going on with me in my life. I've been struggling to get my grades up. It's hard, but I'm getting there and balancing out my time as well, trying to make time for my stories and all. It takes a lot out of you, but I'm glad that you all continue to support me. Thank you all for helping me in these times. That gratitude goes out especially to **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, The Mandalorian Terminator, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, the conman w, PHL360, Spartan of Chaos, GundamTachiagate, Phily76, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragon Slayer John, Just a Crazy-Man, Joey Lumbley, Mr. StrangerMan98, Rebecca Chambers Rules, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, Maniiikz, 1049, Taiski, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and all of you **Guest** Reviewers. It would be impossible for me to be anywhere else without any of you for your support. Thank you all. Now, remember, before I can get the Story started, I must address the reviews from the last Chapter. From **Carlos Jacob** , I thank you for always giving out news on everything **Star Wars** and **DC** alike. I have learned that there will be a series focusing on Cassian Andor before he appeared in **Rogue One**. As for your questions, I haven't seen any FanFilms lately because of all the work I have been occupied with. I am enjoying **Star Wars Resistance** so far, yes, and I can't wait for when Kylo Ren will appear, since it was announced that Adam Driver will be reprising the role. I don't think I can do your OC Character. As I stated before, I don't want any questions involving what will happen later on, as I am focusing on the Clone Wars and not the events of Order 66 yet. I don't know if you've been paying attention, but Ahsoka has always had her original lightsabers since the start of **Path of the Padawan**. I'll have something where she gets to use them again for the Siege of Mandalore, but not right now. Having the Republic show disgust to Queen Bee is something that I won't be having. Lee-Char, Nossor Ri and Ackbar will be staying in the Expanded Universe until I find an idea for them, which is not right now. I will not be having any power swaps. I'll think on having the Bioship be used in a race. I don't want to make any upgrades to the Kryptonians to make them immune to Kryptonite because it would be OP. Also, I don't know where you got that news, but when I started this Chapter, **Batman Ninja** was not on Netflix. Also, to the **Guest** Reviewer, because you have been repeatedly asking for her, even though I have been refusing, Raven's Mother is not going to appear in this Story in any medium. Do not ask again, or else **Night Force** will be canceled. So no more talk of Arella, and no more asking about **Night Force**. Also, to **Travis Middleton** , aka **The Mandalorian Terminator** , I have answered all of your questions via Private Message, as usual. Now, with all questions and annoyances out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter, the final part of the **Beware My Power** Arc! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 21: Green Lantern's Light!

 _ **In memory of Stan Lee (December 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1922 – November 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018)**_

 _Where there's a Will, there's a Way_.

 _ **Crisis on Earth-16! After facing many battles with their new allies from Shei'Ten Kar, the Allied Forces find themselves up against Darth Maul when he brings his ultimate weapon, the RUINATION, to Earth! Unleashing a devastating attack, the Young Justice, the Neo Young Justice, the Jedi, Republic and Separatists ready themselves to take on the Shadow Collective, unaware that a new Legionnaire, Siren, is hatching a plan with the Dark Sith himself to liberate his imprisoned followers from the hands of the Justice League's Watchtower! Defeating the League easily, Maul begins his real attack on Earth. However, Ahsoka uses her knowledge of the portals connecting Earth to the Expanded Universe to summon a Republic Fleet. Now, the Battle for Earth against the Shadow Collective and the Dark Side begins!**_

"Obsidian Squadron, on me!" Tiber Saxon called out as he flew his personal rapid-fire Death Watch Fighter over Rome. "Send a message to this city! Make sure that Earth bows before the Shadow Collective!"

" _Sir, we're getting incoming fighters!_ " one of the Death Watch Devils of Obsidian Squadron called out. " _They're all over me!_ "

"Obsidian-5, repeat!" Tiber called out, only to get static. "Keep a look out!" he ordered the rest of Obsidian Squadron. "The League's already down! With all the Young Justice occupied, Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker can't pull off any surprises."

" _Evening, Traitor_ ," a voice said. " _Perhaps you've heard of the name Fenn Rau, leader of Skull Squadron_ ," he went on. " _And Protector of Concord Dawn_."

"Impossible…" Tiber said in surprise. "The _Ruination_ has an eye on the Vortex. How did you get here before us?!"

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out," Fenn Rau replied. "Alright, Skull Squadron, let's show them what real Mandalorians can do!"

"By all accounts, this doesn't make sense," Tiber said before thrusting forward. "Take them out!"

Obsidian Squadron flew over Mount Vesuvius, firing away at Fenn Rau and his Skull Squadron. On the ground, several Romans armed with swords and ancient weapons charged at the Death Watch Ground Forces, taking out as many as they could.

At the same time, as Clone Troops fought in Tibet against the Shadow Collective, Cheshire ran across the roofs, several Death Watch Devils on her trail. She turned around after making the next jump and tossed explosive shurikens at them, causing them to explode instantly, before landing on the ground, where more Death Watch Devils surrounded her.

"Game ends here, Kitty!" a Death Watch Devil yelled.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Cheshire said, unsheathing her swords.

"Fire!" the Death Watch Commando ordered.

All of the Death Watch Devils surrounding Cheshire opened fire. However, Cheshire has already taken out her swords and was deflecting the blasts. She leapt onto the shoulders of one of the Devils and snapped his neck before cutting off the knees of another as she leapt off. She spun around and stabbed her swords into the heads of two more before tossing her swords right into the abdomens of another set. As soon as she lost her weapons, she reached for her sais and disarmed a Death Watch Devil behind her. She leapt up as more fired on her and took out chains, using them to deflect the blasts before snapping the necks of several more. When she landed again, she stabbed her sais right into the necks of three Death Watch Devils before regaining her swords. She dug them into the ground, marking the blood from them, before spinning around again, tossing forward a dozen grenades. All of the Death Watch Devils yelled as they were killed instantly in the explosion.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Jade remarked before looking up to the _Ruination_. "You're messing with Earth now!" she called out as several people looked out. "Unless you brought a bigger gun, you'd better get the hell out of here!" she yelled, causing everyone to cheer.

Over Stonehenge, several fighter jets chased after Mandalorian Fighters. Shining Knight ran over and slashed down several ground troops before Chas fired at them. The two looked to each other and nodded before firing at the rest of the Death Watch Forces before John Constantine kicked away one of them. He ducked from a series of blasts before placing his hand on the ground and closing his eyes.

" _Rushaa Khan Fuego Namare Incendia!_ " John Constantine called out, spreading fire around him, Chas and Shining Knight. The wave sent the Death Watch Devils flying into the air, where they were unintentionally shot down by several Mandalorian Fighters and Jets.

"How did the Republic get here in so little time?" Darth Maul asked as he watched the battles happen across the Earth. "The _Ruination_ has been blocking the Vortex for hours! How are we suddenly evenly-matched?!"

"I don't know, my Master," Lady Shiva replied before opening the cargo bay door of the _Byakko_ as she activated her jetpack. "But the Earth will be no match for the full Legion of Doom once we're done with them!" she called out before jumping out. She activated her two red blades and spun them around, allowing her to fly through the air before Blackfire, General Zod and several other flyers joined her. "Rain all Hell onto the insurgency!" she yelled before several Death Watch Devils flew with her towards the people of Happy Harbor.

On the _Ruination_ , Jessica backed away with Anakin, still in the _LothHawk_ , using her Royal Saber to deflect their blasts while Anakin fired back. The blast from the _LothHawk_ took out most of the Death Watch Devils before Jessica used a boomerang construct to take out the rest.

"You okay there, General Skywalker?" Jessica asked.

"I'm fine, and so is the _LothHawk_ , thanks for asking," Anakin said as he checked the systems. "I'm not picking up that Shield Generator anywhere. Widen the scans, Artoo."

R2-D2 beeped and spun his head around, using an antennae to widen his range.

" _Guys, how are we looking there?_ " Ahsoka asked through the Comms.

"I don't know how the Light and the League found the Shield Generator last time, Ahsoka, but we're not having much luck here," Anakin replied. "They must have some kind of cloaking technology or something."

"My Ring isn't picking up anything either," Jessica added on. "Maul must have learned from Lady Shiva about the defeat over Lothal and made some major modifications to the _Ruination_ ," she mused. "Taking this thing down will be harder than we thought!"

"At least tell me you closed the Hangar Door!" Ahsoka called out as she flew away from several Mandalorian Fighters. "We're getting out hands full out here!"

"I've got a guided missile about to handle that right now!" Anakin called out. He fired his missile from the _LothHawk_ , only for blast doors to appear and cause an explosion once the missile hit. "Hold that thought," he said before getting out. "Artoo, take control." He ordered.

R2 beeped once more.

"Blast Doors cutting off our way…" Jessica said. "I thought we're smarter than this to get caught so easily."

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you are," Anakin said. He took out his lightsaber and activated it. "I know you don't have the Force, but do you feel that things are about to get worse?"

"I don't need to say what you're thinking to know something bad is about to happen," Jessica said as she twirled around her Royal Saber. "Get ready for what comes next."

Anakin nodded before placing his hand to his head. "Ahsoka, we're about to have company, and judging from the fact that whoever's on the bridge just activated the Blast Doors, you're about to get company too."

"Hate to add to it, but the _Scimitar_ and the _Byakko_ have just made their way to Earth!" Miss Martian called from the ground below. "We just got calls from Jesse and the Natural that Blackfire was spotted flying over Central City and towards Jump City."

"This is bad," Ahsoka said. She leapt out of the _Phoenix Riser_ , her Space Suit manifesting over her body, and fired a Beam of Light that took out thirty Mandalorian Fighters and Shadow Collective Rapid-fire Fighters altogether. She flew to Serra and Katooni. "Take control of the fleet until reinforcements arrive!" she ordered. "I'm heading down to Earth to help with the ground forces!"

"Got it!" Serra called out.

"You can count on us, Ahsoka," Katooni said. "May the Force be with you."

"Always," Ahsoka said before flying back to the _Phoenix Riser_ , only for it to separate into armor parts. "Wait… what?"

" _You've earned this, Ahsoka_ ," a voice said that made Ahsoka smile happily. She turned to see Sonia's Force Spirit. " _A little something I would have used during my time as Xion, but I never got around to it. You, on the other hand, will need this to blow everyone out of the water_."

"Thanks, Sonia." Ahsoka said.

" _Of course, you'll also need me_ ," Sonia said, using the Force to bring the Xiphon into her hand. " _Just fly towards my Fighter, and you'll have a power that the Shadow Collective can't possibly match_."

"Oh, yeah!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She flew right at the _Phoenix Riser_ , and soon, it formed flight armor on her. She grinned as she rocketed down, her lightsaber activated in one hand and several cannons powering up all over her.

" _Way to use the Force!_ " Sonia cheered before flying after Ahsoka, leaving a trail of blue Force Energy behind her.

On the ground, Artemis was shooting arrows away at the Death Watch Devils alongside her Mother. The two used their jetpacks to fly into the air, where they fired down on several more before Malcolm Merlyn leapt down, the Reverse-Flash and Harley Quinn at his sides.

Artemis and Huntress landed, Kid Flash and Robin joining them.

"Merlyn…" Paula said. "Can't say it's a pleasure to see you again, considering what you've done."

"I'd say you look good, but I'd be lying as well." Malcolm Merlyn spat back.

"Please don't flirt right now," Artemis said as she loaded up the firearms on her split bows. "Let's get down to business already."

"For once, I agree," Robin said. "You lot have crossed the line when you attacked the Earth."

"You won't get away with this." Kid Flash added on.

"We'll see," Eobard Thawne said before he started to vibrate himself. " _ **Try and catch me, Wally**_." He remarked before running towards the group.

Kid Flash placed his goggles over his eyes and raced forward, starting to clash with the evil speedster from the 25th Century. As soon as the two beings harnessing the Speed Force clashed, Artemis opened fire on Malcolm Merlyn. Merlyn ducked and started to fire back with his arrows while Harley tossed her hammer at Robin and Paula.

"Look out!" Robin called out, tossing several birdarangs towards the Hammer.

Paula gasped before she noticed Gar Saxon flying forward. She pressed the side of her head and allowed her visor to appear over her face before she flew up, firing away at him and his squad.

Robin continued to counter Harley's hammer until it came back to her. The Boy Wonder narrowed his eyes at her before taking out his bola sticks. A Birdarang attached itself onto both sticks before extending into blades. Robin spun them around before charging towards Harley, who took out her gun. As she fired at him, he placed both of his Birdarang Swords together, forming a sword staff, and deflected the bullets before eventually slashing the gun apart. Harley growled and slammed her hammer at the Boy Wonder, splitting his staff apart. He twirled around both of his swords before slashing back at her while Miss Martian continued to fly the Bioship through the sky.

Blackfire laughed as she led the _Byakko_ and several Death Watch Devils to attack Jump City. "This will be a blast!" she exclaimed, raining Blackbolts down onto everyone.

The people of Jump City started to run for cover while several Clone Troopers stationed in Jump City started to fire back.

"You said it!" Dropkick called out before he fired down on the Clone Troopers as well.

From the top of a building, Sudden Death and Galatea started to fire down on everyone. However, their attacks were soon cut short when several dozens of Clone ARC Fighters arrived and fired at them.

" _Hey, Oddball_ ," Ahsoka said through the intercom of one of the ARC Fighters. " _Save some for us_."

"General Tano?" Oddball asked. "Who's with you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ahsoka replied as she flew down from the clouds with Sonia beside her. "And you're never gonna believe how _I'm_ arriving!" she exclaimed before rocketing down.

"Wait…" Deathbolt said from the ground. "She can't fly! Can she?"

Blackfire looked up and gasped. "Impossible!" she exclaimed.

Ahsoka flew down and started to fire on the ground forces of the Shadow Collective. As soon as she was done with them, she flew towards one of the Death Watch Devils and pulled out several wires from his jetpack before using her lightsaber to slash away at another. As she was doing this, Sonia drilled through several Death Watch Fighters before Deathbolt fired several blasts at her. However, she spun around and kicked the blasts into oblivion before slamming her Xiphon down, sending out a wave that sent every Shadow Collective Ground Force Soldier into the air. Sonia grinned and leapt up, using Force-Speed to dash through and slash them all apart before Ahsoka fired Galatea away.

Blackfire groaned and flew at Ahsoka. However, a crimson cape flew at her, knocking her out of the air. Everyone looked up to see the cape encircle before Silver Martian formed from it. She launched down a blast of Martian Vision at Blackfire, causing her to fly away.

"Who said you could leave?!" Ultraboy called out as he leapt into the air. He sent a punch towards Blackfire, who managed to punch back and counter his attack.

"Yes!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "The Titans have arrived!"

Kyd Wykkyd appeared from midair and took out two Clone Blasters. He fired down onto the Death Watch Forces before Inertia ran and knocked them into the air, where several falcorangs attached to them before exploding. Falcon grinned before launching more falcorangs at the Mandalorian Fighters, followed by Prowler coming out of the shadows. She launched herself up and fired explosive arrows at more of the Death Watch Devils' Ships, taking them all out.

"Ya'll got nothin' on us, bitches!" Enola called out as she flew down, firing kinetic blasts that destroyed more of the Death Watch Devils on sight.

Several Death Watch Devils on the ground started to run away from the Teen Titans and Clone Troopers as they advanced on them. However, Xanadu manifested herself into Jump City from thin air. The Death Watch Devils, plus Deathbolt, prepared to fire at her, only for her to slam her staff down. The magic wave of energy that dispersed sent them all flying.

"You have the ORDER on your side, Ahsoka!" Falcon called out. "Go help your friends! We've got Jump City!"

"Thanks, Falcon!" Ahsoka called back. She turned around and aimed her blasters at the _Byakko_. Without a warning, she fired several rockets and missiles, all hitting it and sending it crashing to the ground.

Silver Martian flew down to the wreckage as Ahsoka and Sonia flew away to help with the rest of the battles on Earth. Immediately after they left, Ma'alefa'ak lunged at her, but Silver Martian managed to hold him off while Blood Bane emerged from the water. He ran and slashed at OceanMaster with his Blood-Bearers while Ultraboy flew up to tackle Galatea.

" _Allied Forces, this is Ahsoka Tano_ ," Ahsoka said to everyone around the World. " _the Teen Titans have Jump City under control_ ," she reported as smiles came onto the faces of the members of the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice. " _I repeat, the ORDER has joined in on the fight, and they have the Shadow Collective running!_ "

"Yes!" Quinlan Vos called out. He slashed away a Death Watch Devil before several Gunships flew down. "All troops, advance!" he called out.

"Forward!" Bultar Swan called out as well.

The Clone Troopers and Battle Droids cheered and started to advance on the Death Watch Devils while more Republic Reinforcements arrived.

Soon, several Separatist Dropships and Dreadnoughts flew through the Vortex and down to the ground. Droid Fighters started to deploy, helping the Republic and Sylas's ORDER take on more of the Shadow Collective.

Back aboard the _Ruination_ , Anakin and Jessica finished carving a hole through the blast door. Anakin used the Force to throw it off before the two entered, with Artoo following after them, blasting around crazily.

"Fifteenth room, and still no Shield Generator," Anakin mused as Jessica started to scan around. "Either this Ship is bigger than Robin and Ezra said it was, or we're just that unlucky."

"I'm not picking up any signs of the Shield Generator anywhere either," Jessica said. "But if we keep moving closer to the Bridge, we're going to find our hands full."

"Wait, that's it!" Anakin exclaimed. "Maul would expect us to go after the Shield Generator first, then take out any forces on the bridge. So what if he put both in the same place?"

"You've got a point there," Jessica said. "After what I heard happen in the Battle of Lothal, Darth Maul and Lady Shiva are sure to have moved the Shield Generator to where we'd lead expect it to be!"

Artoo beeped, causing Anakin and Jessica to turn to him.

"You've hacked into the Blast Doors?" Anakin asked. "Great work, buddy!"

R2-D2 beeped happily before the Blast Doors opened, revealing several Death Watch Devils around them, all running to the Hangar Bay. The three looked to each other nervously and slowly moved backwards, all without gaining the attention of the troops about to blast them away.

"Something tells me this isn't the traveling company of _Riverdance_." Jessica mused as she, Anakin and R2 hid in the entrance to the hallway behind them.

As soon as the doors closed, the three sighed and turned around. Much to their horror, a female Death Watch Devil and a male Death Watch Devil were heard chuckling to each other in the next room nearby. The two looked to each other, their faces full of disgust, before quickly moving past the room.

"You've seen _Riverdance?_ " Anakin whispered.

"Trust me, my time on Earth has been educational in so many ways!" Jessica whispered back before R2-D2 beeped quietly. "No, I won't get you a ticket! If a Droid wants to get rights on Earth, they'll do it themselves!"

R2-D2 beeped once again.

"Whoa!" Anakin exclaimed with his eyes wide. "Language, buddy!"

"Okay, I'll get you tickets!" Jessica added on. "Just never use those words again!"

Artoo just beeped mischievously.

"That is _not_ a burn! That is a major offense!" Anakin remarked.

Back on Earth, Depa Billaba landed her Jedi Starfighter in Iraq, where several soldiers were firing away at the Death Watch Devils with their own weapons. She continued to fire on the enemy forces before detaching and forming her Jedi Cycle. The wings of her Jedi Starfighter flew up and blasted down at the Mandalorian Dropships and Fighters while she fired away at the Death Watch Forces on the ground. She continued to fire before ejecting and activating her lightsaber.

The Death Watch Devils looked up and fired at Depa Billaba, but she twirled around, sending every blast back at the snipers before Commander Grey ran in with the rest of his squad, firing at the rest of the Death Watch Devils. As soon as Depa Billaba landed, she slashed through two Death Watch Devil Commandos before sending two punches at the chest of another. With the single Mandalorian weakened, she spun around and kicked her to the side before sensing an attack. She ducked low to avoid two red lightsabers getting thrown at her. Afterwards, she performed a barrel roll to the side and landed on the ground, spinning around to dismember several Death Watch Devils surrounding her. She narrowed her eyes to see N-K Necrosis standing with his arms outstretched. He cackled and caught his lightsabers.

"Rematch, Nick?" Depa asked, getting back up as she stood ready with a Soresu Stance.

"I've been waiting to finish what Grievous started, Jedi!" N-K Necrosis spat as he held his two red lightsabers ready.

Depa continued to hold her ground, staring N-K Necrosis down. As she did, she noticed something before readjusting her stance to prepare for an Ataru attack.

"Hope you saved that speech," Depa remarked before aiming her lightsaber at Komari Vosa, who had just landed not too far away from N-K Necrosis. "He will _not_ be happy to know that there's another Kaleesh who kills Jedi for a living."

"What?!" N-K Necrosis exclaimed. He turned around and saw General Grievous, slashing away at several Death Watch Devils.

"Gah!" General Grievous roared before grabbing the head of a Death Watch Commando. "Give me your face!" he yelled, clawing off the face of the Commando before tossing him aside. He growled again before seeing N-K Necrosis. "So, _you_ are the abomination who infiltrated the Separatist Alliance?" he asked before reactivating his dual sabers. "The next time Darth Maul gets the idea to create another Kaleesh Warrior, he had better find a more suitable candidate!"

"I have heard much about you as well, Qymaen jai Sheelal," N-K Necrosis spat, aiming his two red lightsabers at General Grievous. "A disgrace to his people! It will be an honor to kill you in the name of the Sith!"

"You were trained by Darth Maul," General Grievous spat before splitting his arms apart. " _I_ have been trained in every form… by Count Dooku!" he remarked, activating his four lightsabers.

"Come and get some!" N-K Necrosis spat, charging at General Grievous.

General Grievous laughed and spun his lightsabers around as he charged towards N-K Necrosis in return.

"Anything to say, Master Billaba?" Komari Vosa asked as she twirled around her lightsabers.

"Only that this Planet will never fall to the Sith," Depa Billaba replied. She sent Komari Vosa a salute with her lightsaber. "Let us begin."

Komari Vosa chuckled and saluted back. As soon as she did, she ran towards Depa Billaba, who held up her lightsaber in defense.

"It's our way or the way to Hell!" Komari Vosa exclaimed before spinning around and utilizing Niman while Depa used a variant of Soresu.

"Then I'll take the high way!" Depa spat as she slashed back. She spun around and avoided every Niman attack sent at her before kicking off of Komari Vosa's chest. As the fallen Apprentice of Count Dooku was sent back, Depa slashed at the ground, forcing her back even more.

In Paris, Quinlan Vos was punching away at a Death Watch Devil before he activated his lightsaber, locking blades with a Shadow Trooper. He grabbed his lightsaber and slashed away at him before tossing it into the head of another. He placed his lightsaber behind him afterwards, blocking an attack before Green Fire flew down and sent forth blasts at more of the Death Watch Devils.

"Come on!" Blue Devil called out as he stabbed two Shadow Troopers in the chest. Behind him, Bultar Swan used Shii-Cho against several Death Watch Devils before slashing away seven Shadow Troopers. As soon as she did, she lifted several of the Shadow Collective forces into the air and tossed them aside.

"Most interesting…" Supreme Chancellor Palpatine mused as he watched the chaos unfold.

All of a sudden, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sensed something. He quickly pulled his hood over his head and reached his hands out, summoning his lightsabers. Now as Darth Sidious, he turned around to face his opponent.

Lady Shiva chuckled before she emerged from the room above. "You know, I _was_ looking for the Supreme Chancellor, but I think I've come across something even _better_ ," she mused. "The Killer of my Master's Brother, the so-called Sith Lord who discarded his strongest Apprentice… Darth Sidious."

"You are who they call Lady Shiva," Darth Sidious said as he and Lady Shiva circled each other. "Suffice it to say that the Supreme Chancellor has already taken shelter elsewhere, so it looks as if we are _both_ too late. This Alliance has always bothered me anyway."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Lady Shiva said with a cackle. She activated her Shadow Saber in her right hand while activating one of her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers in her left. "Such a victory shall be great for the DarkSiders."

Darth Sidious chuckled before activating both of his lightsabers. He spun around and slashed at Lady Shiva, who used her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber as a shield to defend herself. She backed away from his attack before slashing at him with her Shadow Saber. Darth Sidious snarled as he held up his lightsaber, fending off against the attack before slashing back with his other lightsaber. Lady Shiva held her red blade in defense before spinning it back at him, forcing him backwards.

"You have… exceptional skills," Darth Sidious said. "But it will not be enough to save you, my dear."

"Once I avenge late Master Opress, no one will stand in our way of the conquest in the name of the Dark Side!" Lady Shiva snapped back before sending forth a blast of Sith Lightning.

Darth Sidious roared as he sent back his own Blast of Sith Lightning. Both blasts collided with each other in midair before Lady Shiva ceased her attack. Darth Sidious smirked and continued to press on, only for Lady Shiva to activate her second Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber. She ran forward, using both of her red blades to press through before she eventually got close enough to him. The Dark Lord of the Sith gasped before Lady Shiva kicked him in the chest. As she spun in the air, she kicked him again, this time sending him flying back.

As Darth Maul was making his way to Happy Harbor, he started to sense his Master. He narrowed his eyes before gasping in surprise. He flew towards the High School while clenching his fist.

"I warned you, Sidious," Lady Shiva said as her lightsabers spun around in the air while she scraped her Shadow Saber along the ground. "I would have waited an eternity for this moment. It's over."

" _Lady Shiva, stand down!_ " Darth Maul called out over Lady Shiva's Comms as Darth Sidious started to pant angrily. " _The pleasure of defeating Darth Sidious is not for now. Return to the RUINATION_ ," he ordered. " _It is time to initiate the next phase of our plan. Now do as I say and SPARE Darth Sidious_."

Darth Sidious used the Force to pull Lady Shiva towards him, his lightsabers aimed outwards. However, she unleashed a Force Repulse and broke free as he ran at her.

"Count yourself lucky, Sidious!" Lady Shiva called out before stabbing her Shadow Saber into the ground. "I've got other places to be!"

Darth Sidious roared and slashed down, only for Lady Shiva to disappear into the shadow. He growled before bringing up a hologram of Count Dooku.

"Lord Tyranus," Darth Sidious started out as the room went dark. "Cloak your fleet when you enter the Vortex. Engage all cannons to fire on the _Ruination_ once the Shields go down."

" _Yes, my Master_." Count Dooku said with a bow before signing off.

" **Azarath Metrion Zinthos**!" Raven incanted back in England, taking out several Death Watch Devils, leaving only their helmets behind.

Vibe sent forth a Sonic Force Blast at the Shadow Troopers before tossing his lightsaber at several more Death Watch Devils. As he leapt back from more attacks, the Natural sent forth a blast of fire from his sword towards several Shadow Troopers before ramming a Death Watch Devil in the head with his shield.

"Who's next?!" Cisco called out.

"Bring it on!" Raiden yelled.

Elsewhere, as Eeth Koth led more troops in Russia, General Zod was firing down at more Clone Troopers. All of them scattered before the Bioship flew in, with several ARC Fighters behind it to fire down at Zod and his forces.

"Keep firing!" Connor called out to Miss Martian as he and Aqualad readied themselves. "We're going down!"

"Good luck!" Miss Martian called out. "Airborne Squadron, stay on me! We take out as many Fighters as we can on the way back to Happy Harbor!"

" _Hold it, Miss M!_ " Sonia called out as she flew down. " _I'm heading there too!_ "

"Thanks!" Miss Martian replied before Superboy and Aqualad leapt down. "May the Force be with you all!" she called out before flying back.

General Zod looked up before Superboy tackled him. The two Kryptonians rolled along the ground, sending punches at one another before Aqualad landed, using the water around him to trap several Death Watch Devils in place, allowing the Clone Troopers to fire down at them.

"Keep it going!" Aqualad called out. He formed his swords from his Water-Bearers and slashed at more Death Watch Devils before placing them together, forming a large blade. He spun around and took out seven Fighters in the air before the water around him started to float. He narrowed his eyes before seeing Siren sail in from the ocean. She twirled around and landed, drawing out her swords.

"Hello, Kaldur'ahm," Hila said as Aqualad stabbed a Death Watch Devil in the chest before tossing him aside. "How has your Queen been? Does she miss her old friend from Xebel?"

"You know what you did, Siren," Kaldur remarked as he readied his swords. "Do not think you have a place in Atlantis anymore."

"Oh, I've moved on from Atlantis," Siren said before her mouth plate folded over her mouth. "Now I'm with the Shadow Collective, and we shall make everything _burn!_ " she yelled before she and Aqualad charged at each other.

Aqualad and Siren both yelled, slamming their weapons at each other. The two stared each other down before backing away. Siren leapt down at Aqualad, slamming her trident sword at him, only to block it before spinning at her with his blades. She spun back, blocking all of his attacks, before they eventually locked swords with one another.

"You should not have come back." Aqualad said sternly.

Siren just laughed before she kicked Aqualad away, sending several frozen water shards at him. He sheathed his swords and started to absorb the water into his Water-Bearers before slashing them back. However, Siren sent more at him, causing him to punch each shard to the side before forming a mace and a hammer. He used more of the water to solidify his weapons before slamming at Siren again, giving her a scar. She roared and charged at him again, both letting out battle cries.

From the top of the Happy Harbor High School, Darth Maul landed the _Scimitar_. He walked out calmly, his speeder bike, the _Bloodfin_ , hovering next to him. He looked down, seeing Obi-Wan and Mace Windu with EmJay fighting off against several Death Watch Devils while Miss Martian returned, firing down more Dropships. More of the Young Justice were fighting the battle as well, until he noticed that some individuals were missing.

"Where are the Crusaders?" Darth Maul asked himself.

At that moment, Revali flew over, firing two explosive plasma arrows at Darth Maul. The Son of Dathomir turned around as the _Scimitar_ flew off before riding off on the _Bloodfin_. He landed on the ground, only to be confronted by Urbossa. He leapt off and backflipped away as Daruk attempted to slash at him with his heavy claymore before activating one side of his Double-Bladed Lightsaber. He turned around and slashed just as Mipha slashed at him. He broke off and backed away, twirling his lightsaber around as all of the Crusaders surrounded him.

"Darth Maul… at last." Daruk said.

"You will pay for your actions against the Galaxies… and for the death of Azreal Cruzsek." Revali said sternly.

"You greatly underestimate my power, Crusaders," Darth Maul said. "And that will be your downfall."

"Don't move!" Urbossa ordered.

"Take him!" Mipha ordered before several Clone Troopers under her command ran over and fired on the Zabrak Sith.

Darth Maul turned and started to deflect every blast. Each one was sent back at the Clone Troopers before Revali flew in, firing more arrows at him. Darth Maul continued to deflect the shots before he and Revali struck each other. As soon as Revali flew past, he fell to the ground, his chest burning.

"No!" Daruk called out. He lunged at Darth Maul, slamming his claymore at him. Darth Maul leapt back, clashing with him briefly before Daruk knocked him back. He ran at him for another attack, but Darth Maul tossed his lightsaber at Daruk, impaling him in the chest.

The moment Darth Maul regained his lightsaber, Mipha and Urbossa slashed at him. He held up his lightsaber and slashed back in defense using Makashi before locking blades with Mipha.

"You shall fall like your Crusaders!" Darth Maul called out.

"Now!" Mipha called out.

Urbossa tossed her shield at Darth Maul, knocking him off-balance, before snapping her fingers. Lightning rained onto the Sith, but he used his lightsaber to send it at the two remaining Crusaders with a loud ferocious growl. Moth Urbossa and Mipha yelled as they were sent to the ground.

"Don't… count us out… just yet." Revali said before charging at Darth Maul with a Cortosis Blade.

Darth Maul slashed at Revali, disarming him of his weapon easily, before slashing at his wings. Revali yelled and fell to the ground right as Daruk got back up, the wound in his chest revealed to have been protected by his force fields. He slammed at Darth Maul, who succeeded in severing one of his legs before slashing at Mipha's fin, causing her to fall.

"My turn!" Urbossa called out.

Darth Maul slashed at Urbossa, who held up her shield before slashing back. The Son of Dathomir placed his lightsaber in defense before the two slashed right at each other.

In a few seconds, Urbossa fell to the ground, losing her left arm.

Padmé fought off against several Shadow Troopers and Death Watch Devils from afar, protecting Sarah, James and Henri. As the three backed away to safety, Henri noticed what was going on with the Crusaders.

"Look!" Henri called out. "It's Darth Maul!"

Obi-Wan led EmJay and Mace Windu to the scene, taking out the rest of the Shadow Troopers before Padmé impaled the last Shadow Trooper. They all turned to see Darth Maul approaching the fallen Urbossa.

"Chancellor, you must leave now!" Obi-Wan said. "We can't risk your capture or death at Maul's hands!"

"I understand," Padmé said before guiding James, Sarah and Henri away. "Come on!"

"Wait until the World hears about _this!_ " James exclaimed excitedly.

"I admit, you all fought well," Darth Maul said. "But… there is more to the battle than my death. You are too worthy to kill myself… so be grateful that I have spared you."

"Maul!" Obi-Wan called out.

Darth Maul growled and turned, seeing EmJay run towards him with Obi-Wan. He spun his lightsaber around and fended off against their tandem attacks before holding up his blades. He kicked the two back, only to find himself locked with Mace Windu as soon as he lowered his weapon.

"So, three Jedi against a Sith Lord?" Darth Maul asked. "How desperate _are_ you to defeat me?"

"Your Shadow Collective has taken over many Planets, killed thousands, and your Apprentice has even killed a Green Lantern here," Mace Windu said before he, EmJay and Obi-Wan Force-Pushed him back. "You have made us _very_ desperate."

"Give it up, Maul," EmJay said. "You don't stand a chance against all of us combined alone."

"Everyone asks me to simply surrender… have you not listened to what I just told the Crusaders?!" Darth Maul asked with a little disbelief. "Do _not_ underestimate my power!"

"You'd better not underestimate Ahsoka Tano either." Obi-Wan spat.

From the ground, the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice continued to fight against the Shadow Collective. However, everyone noticed the sound of thrusters firing before seeing Ahsoka kick off of the top of a building before flying down, still with her _Phoenix Riser_ Armor.

"Lady Tano… at last." Darth Maul hissed. He ran past Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and EmJay, getting onto the _Bloodfin_ again to ride to his army.

"All forces, Darth Maul is heading your way!" EmJay called out.

"Get ready to take him on!" Mace Windu called out.

Obi-Wan ran to the Crusaders. "Are you all alright?" he asked.

"We're bruised… but we'll live." Daruk said.

"You need medical attention," Obi-Wan said before placing his hand to his head. "We need a Clone Medical Carrier at the Happy Harbor High School now!"

Ahsoka flew down as the Young Justice, Neo Young Justice and Clone Troopers continued to fire. She let out a yell as she stabbed one Death Watch Devil in the chest before using her wing blades to slash at two more. She fired at another before spinning around, slamming her lightsaber at another Death Watch Devil. She approached more of the Shadow Collective forces and took them out as well, from slashing them down to shooting them away. She soon approached where several Shadow Collective Tanks were set up and disengaged from her armor, allowing the _Phoenix Riser_ to fire on ten of the tanks before slashing through another.

"No more!" Ahsoka called out, using the Force to take control of the turrets. She spun around and tossed them everywhere randomly, causing explosions that took out mostly all of the Shadow Collective Forces, leaving only a few Death Watch Devils and the Legion of Doom members standing.

Rocket looked to Ahsoka with amazement before turning to the _Phoenix Riser_. She looked up before looking back down to Ahsoka as Zatanna did the same motions beside her, only more slowly.

"Why you around the World this whole time?!" Rocket asked.

"I have been waiting to destroy you once and for all, Tano!" Darth Maul called out.

"Maul!" Ahsoka snarled.

Darth Maul halted the _Bloodfin_ and leapt off, stabbing his lightsaber into the side of a building to break his fall. He yelled as he landed on the ground, saluting to Ahsoka.

"You shall not interfere with my invasion!" Darth Maul yelled.

Ahsoka spun around her lightsaber before taking out her first green lightsaber. She activated it and held both ready in Reverse-Shien Grips. She sent a salute to Darth Maul before the two charged at each other.

Darth Maul roared and slashed down at Ahsoka first with Vaapad, forcing her to hold up her lightsabers in defense. She broke off with him and slashed him away as the battles around them continued.

"You won't get away with it this time!" Ahsoka called out. "You and the _Ruination_ will go down just like you did before!"

"Don't toy with me, Lady Tano!" Darth Maul snarled as he and Ahsoka stared each other down.

Obi-Wan, EmJay and Mace Windu leapt in, all their lightsabers activated, before the rest of the Young Justice members not fighting their Legion of Doom counterparts joined in. Darth Maul looked around before he and Ahsoka broke off again. After a while of a standoff, they charged at each other once more, with the Jedi running in to help.

Back in Iraq, N-K Necrosis backed away, part of him sparking from damage he took. He looked back to General Grievous and slashed at him just as he brought his four lightsabers down. N-K Necrosis yelled and pushed General Grievous off before tossing his lightsabers at him. However, the original Kaleesh Warlord sent the lightsabers back.

"Don't think you're more superior than me!" N-K Necrosis spat. "You may have had more training, but you disgraced yourself for power while _I_ keep our true nature alive with the Dark Side!"

"Do _not_ try and pity me!" General Grievous yelled. He spun his lightsabers at N-K Necrosis again, who slashed back with the same hyper attack pattern. The two locked blades so fast that it would have taken a speedster to see how each clash was going.

Komari Vosa slashed at Depa, who blocked her attack with her lightsaber in her left hand before kicking her away. She threw her lightsaber back into her right hand before spinning around and slashing away at her with Shii-Cho.

As everyone was fighting, Kid Flash and the Reverse-Flash raced through from the ocean. Thawne sent a kick towards Wally, but he spun around and fell him to the ground. However, the Reverse-Flash used his speed to regain himself before sending forth an uppercut punch. Wally was thrown in the air, but he created tornados with his arms, managing to land on the side of a building. He caught a piece of falling debris and threw it at the Reverse-Flash, who shattered it with a vibrating fist. The two continued to run before time resumed, everyone continuing to fight while some of the forces from both sides were taken out immediately by the quick-falling debris.

Katana slashed down two Death Watch Devils with her Shadow Saber and Soultaker Swords before Hiro took down some more with his own lightsaber. Several Death Watch Devils fired on them, but Katana deflected the blasts while Hiro tossed his lightsaber forward, taking out the Death Watch Devils before Novastar flew down and fired, taking out more of them.

Halo flew down, sending several blasts at the Death Watch Devils while Naare fought off against twenty Shadow Troopers and counting. She locked blades with one of them before grabbing the lightsaber of another. She spun around, taking out more of the Dark Jedi surrounding her before activating the blades on her boots. She kicked at each Shadow Trooper in the face before slicing off the heads of seven more. As soon as she landed, she tossed her stolen lightsaber forward, causing the Shadow Troopers to lose their heads.

Stargirl flew down in Washington, taking out several Mandalorian Fighters, while DeltaRay slashed most of them away. Kid Devil slashed more away with his spear before several Clone Troopers fired on the rest of the Death Watch Devils, with the ARC Fighters hot on the tails of the Mandalorian Fighters in the skies. Stingray yelled as he flew down, slashing at more of the Shadow Troopers with his Water-Bearer before slamming his hover board down, causing several Shadow Collective Tanks to explode.

In Russia, Sonia walked towards the Death Watch Devils, disintegrating them with single slashes from her Xiphon. She spun around and tossed her lightsaber at more of the Shadow Collective Forces before slashing down a Shadow Trooper about to take Eeth Koth by surprise.

"Thank you, Sonia." Eeth Koth said.

"Glad to help." Sonia said before jumping into the air. She tossed her Xiphon down towards a squadron of Death Watch Devils, taking them all down the moment her lightsaber hit the ground. As soon as she landed, she spun around, causing her Xiphon to fly around as well. As she did, more Death Watch Devils and Shadow Troopers fell before she caught her lightsaber again, killing seventeen more behind her.

Beast Boy leapt at two Death Watch Devils as a Tiger, mauling at them, before seven surrounded him. He leapt up and turned into an octopus, swatting them all away. As he leapt down, Vixen charged in with the power of a cheetah, speeding around and disarming several Shadow Troopers before activating two of their lightsabers. She spun around, slashing off the heads of four Death Watch Devils before impaling the Shadow Troopers by tossing the two lightsabers into their chests. She leapt up with the power of a kangaroo, avoiding several blasts, before slamming down with the strength of a rhino, sending the Death Watch Devils and Shadow Troopers in the air, where Cyborg fired away at them.

Saga slashed away at several Shadow Troopers while a distance away from him, Kole was trapping Death Watch Devils in her crystals. She trapped three about to use a grenade launcher on her before stabbing another in the chest. As she spun around, Rocket II flew in the air, fighting off against Kinetica with the original Rocket. The two fired strong blasts at Bina and Apurna, but they formed a shield. Both Raquel and Darnice landed, firing at Kinetica from the ground. She flew around, avoiding their blasts, before Rocket eventually flew at her, slashing her down with her sword before Darnice trapped them within one of her energy bubbles, which was strengthened by Raquel soon afterwards.

"That should hold you." Raquel said while panting heavily.

"How long does this have to go on?" Darnice asked. "The Legion of Doom and the Shadow Collective are _everywhere!_ "

"If Ahsoka can take down Maul back in Happy Harbor, the Shadow Collective will have to leave," Raquel said. "But for now, we need to hold them off as best as we can!" she called out before Kinetica freed herself.

"You're gonna die for that." Kinetica spat before firing an energy blast at Raquel and Darnice.

Both Rockets gasped and formed shields, preventing themselves from getting blasted away. The two soon broke free and fired back at Kinetica, sending her right into the ground and not ceasing their attack until she reverted back into bin and Apurna Churney.

In Central City, as Batgirl fended off against several Shadow Troopers with her batarang blade, Ravager was in a gunfight with several Death Watch Devils. She spun around to avoid their shots before flipping a manhole up from the ground. The manhole temporarily sent the blasts back before she leapt up with her swords, slashing away at them.

"Come on!" Jesse Quick called out as she raced towards several Death Watch Devils. She sent quick jabs at the chests of two of them before spinning around, pinning another to the ground with her foot. She twirled out of the way of some more blasts before Firestorm blasted down the rest.

"They're everywhere, Professor!" Ronnie called out as he flew through Central City. "Any suggestions? Maybe blasting them isn't the best idea all the time."

" _Then don't let them hit you_." Professor Stein's voice said to Ronnie Raymond.

"You're not helping exactly, Professor." Ronnie replied as he evaded several surprise attacks from some Shadow Troopers.

" _Transmutation, Raymond_ ," Martin Stein replied. " _Remember how to use it, and utilize it to take out their weapons_."

"Now you're speaking my language!" Ronnie exclaimed. He flew at the Death Watch Devils firing at him before Hawk and Dove took out a tank nearby. He held his hand out, turning each of the blasters to water. With that done, he flew over and fired down on them, causing them to run.

Terra slammed her hands down, causing rocks to either impale or send her enemies into the air. She felt something in the ground and sent rocks to the side, right after Kid Flash raced through. The Reverse-Flash was immediately hit with the stones before Jesse Quick raced over, felling him to the ground.

"Had enough, Thawne?" Wally asked.

The Reverse-Flash chuckled as he got back up. " _ **I know when I'm beat**_ ," he said before the Neo Young Justice surrounded him. " _ **You'll be seeing me around, Kid Flash**_." He remarked before running off.

"How is Central City?" Kid Flash asked, only to see several Death Watch Devils running away from Hawk, Dove and Metamorpho. "I see you're in good hands," he quickly said. "Now I gotta head back before Maul mauls Ahsoka!" he exclaimed before running off.

Ahsoka spun her lightsabers around and blocked several Vaapad strikes from Darth Maul. She held her ground before firing back at him with her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. As the two strafed each other, several Death Watch ships started to fire down from above, causing Ahsoka to deflect their blasts while shooting back.

"Get him!" Shado called out as she, Robyn, Argent, V and Vigilante ran at Darth Maul, with the rest of the Young Justice and Neo Young Justice, as well as Obi-Wan and Mace Windu, to charge at him.

Darth Maul roared as he locked blades with Obi-Wan. He broke off and slashed at Mace Windu, kicking him away, before stabbing at Zatanna, who held up her sword in defense before focusing her attack on Felix Faust.

" **Erif nrub nordluac elbbub**!" Zatanna incanted, sending forth a fire blast towards Felix Faust before Robin slashed him away. She smiled at her boyfriend before Harley Quinn slammed her hammer down onto him.

"Don't think you can get away from me _that_ easily, Birdie!" Harley Quinn roared.

"Forget about him!" Malcolm Merlyn yelled as he ran from several blasts and arrow shots from Artemis and Paula. "Protect Lord Maul!"

Saw and Lux ran and slashed at Darth Maul, who knocked them away before Jaybo fired a rocket at him.

"Please tell me you got him!" Saw called out.

"I'm hoping so…" Jaybo said as he lowered his weapon.

Darth Maul roared as he emerged from the shadows.

"Keep pressing on!" Lux called out, shooting at Darth Maul with his Blaster.

Darth Maul deflected the shots before EmJay slammed at him from above. Unfortunately, Darth Maul sent her away before he was frozen in place by Katie.

"Now!" Katie called out.

Robyn leapt down and slashed at Darth Maul, who managed to get free as he locked blades with her Birdarang Axe. V ran and slashed at him from behind, causing him to groan before spinning around to slash at him. V held his ground before Shado and Vigilante started to fire, with Argent firing down at him from above. Darth Maul simply leapt back and avoided each attack before slashing at several Clone Troopers as they fired at him.

"Let him have it!" Captain Rex called out as he, Fives and Echo tossed grenades at Darth Maul while Commander Cody fired at him.

Darth Maul used the Force to stop the grenades before sending them to the side. He twirled out of the way of Cody's blasts before Ahsoka rammed her lightsabers at him, causing him to turn around to face her.

"Wait a minute…" Ahsoka said, looking around. "Where's Lady Shiva?"

"If you thought taking down the _Ruination_ would be an easy feat, you had better think again!" Darth Maul snarled as he pushed Ahsoka off. She narrowed her eyes as she adjusted her lightsabers again. "My Apprentice has been called back… to deal with your friend and Master."

"Katooni, Barriss, push on!" Serra called back in space as the three flew towards the _Ruination_. They all launched torpedoes at it, causing it to shake and a little bit of the Ship to explode.

"Wait, did you see that?" Katooni asked as Starfire and Supergirl joined her. "The Shield went off, just for a brief moment!"

"Keep pressing on!" Barriss ordered.

Inside, R2-D2 was rolling away from a room full of Death Watch Devils, all piled up on top of each other and groaning weakly. Anakin and Jessica could only look to him with astonishment before he closed the door and sent them down the elevator.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side again." Anakin said.

"That… was awesome!" Jessica exclaimed. Her Ring suddenly started to glow. "Jessica Cruz of Sector 2814 here. Who's calling?"

" _I hope we didn't miss out too much on the party_." Kyle Rayner said.

"Kyle!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Kyle?! You're back!" Starfire exclaimed as she noticed several green lights flying in next to the Vortex. "With the League down, we could use some extra help!" 

"Don't worry, we've got this," Hal Jordan said before looking to Jon Stewart and Guy Gardner. "Let's show the _Ruination_ just what we can do."

"We're almost at the bridge!" Anakin called out as Artoo accessed a door. "The shields are weak for now, but once we get them down, you're good to go!"

"Oh, I think not, my friends."

Anakin and Jessica gasped, seeing Lady Shiva standing in the doorway. She looked up and grinned.

"Shiva!" Jessica exclaimed.

"You're right about the Shield Generator, Skywalker," Lady Shiva spat. "But you'll have to get through me first."

"I'll handle this," Jessica said as she placed her hand on the gem in her forehead. Her mouth plate appeared as she activated her Royal Saber and readied her shield. "I'll be right behind you."

"Okay, fair enough," Lady Shiva said, pressing the gem on her forehead as well. As soon as her mouth plate appeared, she activated her Shadow Saber, her scabbard in her other hand. "Time to settle this."

"You're sure?" Anakin asked.

"Just get those shields down," Jessica said as she turned to Anakin. "This is personal for me."

"I'll let you go because of that, General Skywalker," Lady Shiva said. "Accept it and go. Otherwise, I'll get you and your little Droid too."

Artoo beeped nervously.

"So do I, R2," Anakin said as he walked off. "May the Force be with you, Jessica!" he called out before running past Lady Shiva.

"Isn't this quaint?" Lady Shiva asked. "When I left you, you left a scar on me. Now, I shall complete the circle and kill you like I should have all those years ago. I am the Master of the Shadows."

"You're only a Master of Evil, Lady Shiva!" Jessica spat before she shot several blasts from her shield at Lady Shiva before running at her.

Lady Shiva spun around her scabbard, deflecting the blasts, before charging back at Jessica. The two yelled as they leapt at each other, blades locking immediately upon contact. They spun around in the air before landing on the ground, scabbard slammed against shield. As soon as they locked, they spun around and started to attack each other with their lightsabers once again, Jessica using a reverse-grip while Lady Shiva fought with Vaapad. She yelled and sent a wave of Sith Lightning towards Jessica, but she held up her Royal Saber and sent the blast to the side before forming several spike constructs from the ground. Lady Shiva ran through them and slashed the other spikes apart before landing her Shadow Saber onto Jessica again, who placed her Royal Saber back in a normal grip before slashing back.

Ahsoka held up her two lightsabers as Darth Maul slashed at her rapidly. She kept her eyes narrowed at him before she stood on one foot, slashing down at one of his legs. She landed her foot down and kicked him in the leg she slashed at before spinning around, slamming her green lightsaber onto his Double-Bladed Lightsaber.

"Your skills have improved, Tano," Darth Maul said. "But it will not save you."

"We shall see." Ahsoka spat before sweeping her leg under Darth Maul, felling him to the ground. She slashed at him, but he regained himself quickly before tossing her lightsaber at him, prompting her to toss her lightsaber back.

Both the red and green lightsabers scraped each other before Ahsoka and Maul held their hands out, Ahsoka taking Maul's Double-Bladed Lightsaber while Maul took possession of her first lightsaber. The two charged at each other, Maul using Soresu while Ahsoka utilized Shien.

Ahsoka backed away, using both of her lightsabers to fend off against Darth Maul. He yelled with each savage slash he made before slashing at her in the knee. Ahsoka yelled before falling to the ground. As she did, Darth Maul raised his saber up.

"This is your end!" Darth Maul called out, slamming his lightsaber down.

Ahsoka looked up and narrowed her eyes. Deactivating her lightsabers, she held her hand out, just as the blade made impact.

Back aboard the _Ruination_ Anakin was deflecting shots from Rook Kast and several Death Watch Devils on the Bridge. As he did, he sent a blast back to one of them before grabbing the blaster. He shot forward, taking out seven of the Devils before several more ran in to attack.

"Artoo, now!" Anakin called out.

R2-D2 screamed as he crashed through the room piloting the _LothHawk_. Unleashing massive blasts and missiles, all of the Death Watch Devils went running, save for Rook Kast, who took out a stave. She ran at Anakin and slammed her weapon onto him, but he broke off and shot her away before making his way towards the Shield Generator, hidden right behind Darth Maul's throne.

"Stay back, Jedi!" Rook Kast called out.

"I don't think so," Anakin said before he sent two cross slashes at the Shield Generator, only for it to have no effect. "Well, in that case…" he said before whistling. "Plan B!"

R2-D2 launched all the weapons at the Shield Generator, with Anakin sending a SokaTan Slash at it at the same time. As soon as both attacks made impact, it exploded.

"Shields are down!" Anakin called out. "Everyone, move in!"

Meanwhile, Jessica flew back as Lady Shiva flew at her, the two continuing to clash. Jessica held her ground against her, her Royal Saber locked against her Shadow Saber. The two soon landed, Lady Shiva now using her Shadow Saber Naginata while Jessica had an axe construct to use with her Royal Saber.

"This is the end!" Lady Shiva called out as she flew at Jessica, her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsaber out forward.

"Yes. It. _Is!_ " Jessica called back as she flew back at Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva yelled, slamming her Shadow Saber at Jessica, only for her to use her axe to fend off. She spun around and kicked at her, but Lady Shiva grabbed her foot and tossed her to the side, where Jessica shot at her with her Ring. Lady Shiva gasped as she was sent to the ground before sending a blast of Sith Lightning towards her. However, Jessica formed several shields in front of her, all exploding as soon as the Lightning hit, before she flew forward and slashed at Lady Shiva's left eye, giving her a scar similar to the one she gave her.

Lady Shiva panted. "Go on… you've beaten me," she said as Jessica aimed her Royal Saber at her. "Finish it."

"All those lives you took, all that immersing with the Dark Side… and you are _still_ second-rate, a disgrace!" Jessica yelled. "You may have taken the lives of my Mother and Shyir Rev, but know that their voices will never go away from you, Lady Shiva! This ends _now!_ "

"So it shall…" Lady Shiva said as she looked down, only with a grin on her face as she lit up her left hand. "And you shall _fall!_ "

Jessica and Lady Shiva both yelled as they lashed out at each other. Jessica landed her slash as Lady Shiva shot her left arm up. After a while, the two held their positions. Soon, Lady Shiva fell on her side, her left arm falling off, while part of Jessica's mask fell off.

"You chose this," Jessica said as Lady Shiva got up, activating her Shadow Saber while letting her two Double-Bladed Weapons float beside her now that she lost her arm. "Be grateful I didn't go for the head." She said before flying off.

"We'll meet again, Jessica Cruz!" Lady Shiva snarled before she ran off towards the Bridge.

On the ground, everyone looked to Ahsoka with wonder as she harnessed Tutaminis. She absorbed the blade of the lightsaber into her hand before grabbing the blade and tossing Darth Maul to the side, where Sonia grabbed him before slamming him into the ground.

"This ends here!" Ahsoka called out. She used the Force to regain her lightsaber before activating her blades. As she did, Sonia stabbed her Xiphon down. Ahsoka did the same, the two slashing upwards afterwards before slashing down.

"No…" Darth Maul snarled.

Ahsoka yelled as she sent forth two SokaTan Slashes while Sonia did the same. Both hit Darth Maul and sent him back.

Back in Iraq, Depa Billaba was engaged in a blade lock with Komari Vosa. The two stared each other down before Depa punched both of her hands, getting her to drop her lightsabers. She knocked them away soon afterwards before activating the fallen lightsabers and using all three to slash away at Komari Vosa. She used the Force to fend off, but was soon sent back, her lightsabers falling into the ground blade first behind her.

General Grievous yelled as he and N-K Necrosis narrowed their eyes at each other in their own blade lock. The Kaleesh warlord yelled as he pressed on, disarming N-K Necrosis before slashing his mask into pieces. Now without his mask, N-K Necrosis yelled and attempted to limp away, only for Grievous to sever his legs.

"Tell Maul you still have a lot to learn!" General Grievous yelled before he kicked N-K Necrosis away.

Back in space, Serra, Katooni, Barriss, Supergirl, Starfire and the Squadron watched as the Shields deactivated. The Green Lanterns flew over as Anakin and Jessica flew out.

"Fire!" Anakin ordered from the _LothHawk_.

Lady Shiva snarled from the _Ruination_ and ran to a panel. She lifted up a button and pressed it.

"Backup Shields and Cannons online!" Lady Shiva called out.

Supergirl unleashed her Heat-Vision while Starfire sent forth several Starbolts. The rest of the Squadron fired as well as the extra offense and defense systems came online.

"For extra measure…" Hal Jordan said as he held his arm out. "In Brightest Day…"

"In Blackest Night…" Jon Stewart went on, charging up his Ring with Hal.

"No Evil Shall Escape My Sight!" Kyle Rayner went on.

"Let those who worship evil's might…" Guy Gardner continued.

"Beware my power…" Jessica went on before every Green Lantern Ring was fully charged.

" **GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT**!"

The Green Lanterns together fired an enormous blast at the _Ruination_ , creating a huge explosion.

On the ground, the Teen Titans stood victorious over the defeated Legion of Doom members. As soon as the explosion went off, they all looked up and cheered with the people of Jump City.

In Happy Harbor, as the Reverse-Flash returned, the Legion of Doom and the rest of the remaining Shadow Collective Forces noticed the explosion, as did Komari Vosa, N-K Necrosis and the Saxon Brothers.

Darth Maul chuckled. "You have won for now," he said before the Reverse-Flash ran and brought all of the Legion of Doom back together. "But… don't expect this to be over. What I have next will destroy you all!" He yelled before Thawne raced them all away.

"Did… did we do it?" Serra asked.

"Did we take down the _Ruination_ this time?" Katooni asked.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared. Much to their surprise, the _Ruination_ was still floating. While bits of it started to fall, its shields were revealed to still be operational.

"No way!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Damage report!" Lady Shiva ordered as the rest of the Legion of Doom and Darth Maul came onto the Bridge.

"We sustained minimal damage," Rook Kast reported. "But not enough to take us down for good."

"It is enough," Darth Maul said as several Republic and Separatist Cruisers flew towards them. "Make way for the Vortex, all thrusters in reverse. I will not lose my creation again."

All the Republic and Separatist Ships started to fire on the _Ruination_ , Count Dooku watching over it all, before its Sonic Hyperdrive activated, taking them through the Vortex once again.

" _Progress?_ " Vandal Savage asked as the rest of the Light appeared.

"The _Ruination_ has gotten away… but the Earth is safe for now," Count Dooku reported before turning around as the room went dark. "Now that we have seen the strength of their Fusion Cannons up close for ourselves, we can plan countermeasures against them the next time they use the _Ruination_ for an attack."

" _And Earth is now ruined_ ," Lex Luthor added on. He turned to Queen Bee. " _Expect a LexCorp Shipment by the morning. Your deserts may not be able to be repaired, but at least we can get a start with your country_."

" _Bialya must not be weak in a time of crisis like this again_ ," Queen Bee said. " _Mark my words, that ignorant Sith will not live to see the day again when I confront him personally next time_."

"All in due time, Zazzala," Count Dooku said. "But we must not act irrationally. This alliance with the Republic must hold, else _they_ get their hands on Maul instead of us."

" _Indeed, Lord Tyranus_ ," Darth Sidious said as he walked into the meeting in his holographic form. " _I must admit that I had my doubts about this alliance with the Republic at first… but the Young Justice on the front lines, we shall take down Maul_."

" _You express… interest in the Sith?_ " the Brain asked curiously.

" _And you say I'M mad!_ " Klarion mused.

" _I will not lie when I see a hint of greatness in Darth Maul_ ," Darth Sidious said. " _Despite having taken away his Apprentice… his BROTHER, he has managed to amass an army, take on two Apprentices, and above all, force us to join forces with the Republic, the Jedi and the League. No one has ever found such resolve in the ongoing fight against the Dark Side. It is the Will of the Force that these events unfold before us_."

"Are you certain, my Master?" Count Dooku asked.

" _Yes, my Apprentice_ ," Darth Sidious replied back. " _But although Maul may be a formidable opponent, but he, his Shadow Collective and his Legion of Doom… must FALL_."

Back in Happy Harbor, the rest of the Neo Young Justice, the Jedi and the Allied Forces gathered together, the Green Lanterns helping to tend to the defeated League Members.

"You did well, Ahsoka," Sonia said as Jessica flew over. She turned to the new Green Lantern and smiled. "As did you, Jessica Cruz."

"Thank you, Sonia." Jessica said.

"Remember… I am always there to help you." Sonia said before she faded away, the Xiphon flying back to Ahsoka.

"Thank you, Ahsoka… for everything." Jessica said.

"What for?" Ahsoka asked.

"For everything, from when I arrived until now," Jessica replied. "I admit, I was skeptical of everything at first, but with your guidance, and my time on Earth, I was able to become a better person… for Shei'Ten Kar and myself."

"Will you be heading away?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, not while I have a new destiny here," Jessica replied before looking to the Neo Young Justice members. "And who knows? I may just find the right girl for me."

"We all did a good job today," Anakin said. "There is still a lot of repairs to be made, but nonetheless… we all did good."

"Yes… we did," Jessica said as she looked to the Green Lanterns. "For Earth!" she called out, firing into the air.

" **FOR EARTH!** "

A few days later, in a museum, several relics were being displayed. In a case was a high-crowned, wide-brimmed sable fedora. A man walked over and carefully lifted it without sounding the alarm before placing it on his head and walking out into the night.

 **Author's Note** : Well, everyone, did you like my newest Chapter? This officially concludes the **Beware My Power** Arc. I hope you liked all the hard work I put into each Chapter. I'll have my next Chapter out by Christmas. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, Private Message me for anything on the Story. I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


	22. Ahsoka Tano and the Order of Time

Hello , everyone, and Merry Christmas! How are you all doing today? Get what you wanted from your Wish Lists? I sure hope so. This is the one and only **SuperHeroTimeFan** , author and artist, coming back to you on this Holiday with a brand-new Chapter for my best **Star Wars** and **DC** Story ever, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! Now last time, I brought up that I was having trouble with my grades. As of right now, they're getting better. I'm getting them back up and higher than before, and I would have never been able to get this far in this Story or any other without the help of all of you. That goes for **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, The Mandalorian Terminator, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, The REAL Doom Marine 54, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, the conman w, PHL360, Spartan of Chaos, GundamTachiagate, Phily76, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragon Slayer John, Just a Crazy-Man, Joey Lumbley, Mr. StrangerMan98, Rebecca Chambers Rules, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, Maniiikz, 1049, Taiski, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of you **Guest** Reviewers. Thank you all for helping me throughout this year. I know it seems repetitive, but I appreciate all your support all the time. Now, before I start, I would like to address the Reviews you guys left. To **Carlos Jacob** , thank you for all the news on everything **Star Wars** and **DC**. It really means a lot, and we all miss Stan Lee very much. I'm actually surprised you had no questions for me, to be honest. Anyways, to **Travis Middleton** , aka **The Mandalorian Terminator** , I have answered all of your questions via Private Message. Thank you for asking, and I hope you liked the answers. Now, this Chapter will probably be up there in the other 2018 Christmas Specials that have aired, since this one has some elements from all the others. You'll be surprised at a few returns here and there, but I hope you like what I have in store for you on this fine day. Please sit back, review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 22: Ahsoka Tano and the Order of Time

 _No treasure is greater than friends and family_.

 _ **A tribute to the heroes of Earth! Following many countless battles against the Shadow Collective, both in the Expanded Universe and on Earth, a token of appreciation has been awarded to Ahsoka Tano, the Jedi who arrived on Earth and changed everything since her arrival. In Dakota City, a Museum decorated with the famous events and memorabilia has been set up, and Ahsoka Tano, with the Young Justice, travel there to find what is in store for them**_.

Ahsoka, Robin, Miss Martian, Anakin, Barriss and Katooni all stood outside a large building, one with a sign that read _The Expanded Universe Journey Museum_ on it. Ahsoka walked up to it and chuckled.

"You know, when I first arrived here, I didn't want to draw in too much attention," Ahsoka admitted as Lux walked back from investigating around the area. "I never thought a museum for us would be put up, especially after so much has happened."

"It's been a week since the Shadow Collective left Earth," Anakin said. "Besides, with some of the Republic and Jedi here, they've offered to donate some stuff from our adventures for Earth to see. I'd say it's a good tribute."

"It's not every day you get a museum from your first fight and appearance on Earth," Miss Martian said. "Which, now that I say it, sounds like a very strange sentence to say."

"I'm flattered by all this. Really, I am," Ahsoka said. "But I'm still worried. The _Ruination_ is still intact, Maul and the Shadow Collective are still out there… and I can't help but have this feeling that they'll strike again."

"Hey, if they do, we'll be ready." Robin comforted as Nomad walked out with Jessica.

"The Curator says you can come in now," Nomad said. "Though I find it strange that he needs preparation for a museum about you."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Don't worry," she said. "We're on our way."

Inside of the Museum was a Holographic Statue of Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan, as well as cases with items from each adventure of the Young Justice, both on Earth and through the Expanded Universe, replicas of lightsabers that were used on missions, and even statues of fallen foes that Ahsoka and the Young Justice, even the Justice League and Jedi when they fought alongside each other, had vanquished.

Waiting for Ahsoka and the Young Justice was a young woman. She had red hair, brown glasses over her green eyes, a scarf, near-dark skin, wearing a red and black checkered jacket over a black shirt, a black belt, khakis and silver boots. She looked to her board before turning around and smiling at the very people the museum was paying tribute to.

"Ahsoka Tano, welcome," the young woman said, holding out her hand to Ahsoka to shake. "My name is Cerise Jonas. I am the curator of this ne museum, and I must say, I am a huge fan of your work," she said, almost blushing, causing Jessica to giggle a little. "I mean, from all we've heard about your actions, you're a pretty big deal."

"I wouldn't say that," Ahsoka said as she looked around. "You know, when I heard that there was going to be a museum for exploits of me and the Jedi, I didn't think you'd be able to document so much."

"James, Sarah and Henri have been filling us in on everything that has been happening, and we've managed to get a few words in from the Jedi and Troops who fought alongside you in the Expanded Universe," Cerise explained before showing everyone the statues of the enemies they brought down. "Everyone is eager to see Darth Maul, Lady Shiva, and the entire Legion of Doom lined up here once you get them."

"I don't think that will be happening too soon," Ahsoka said. She looked at each statue before touching one of them, only for her hand to phase through. "Holographic augmented reality?" she asked.

"We try to respect the technology of the Expanded Universe by matching it with what we have," Cerise explained. "Plus, we wouldn't have to worry about any curious kids leaving any marks on them."

"You have the works here," Miss Martian mused, looking to statues of Erica and Jana Starr. She looked down and gasped. "And the bells and whistles too."

"What?" Serra asked as she looked over.

Ahsoka walked to where Miss Martian as looking and noticed a statue of an old foe. "Gemini…" she said. "You found data on Gemini Rouge?"

"The greatest enemy you ever vanquished," Cerise said. "We made sure not to leave out that it was because of Sonia that you managed to defeat her once and for all."

"Without her, we'd all be goners," Ahsoka said. "No offense, but seeing her statue makes me a bit uncomfortable."

"Say no more. We can leave this for now," Cerise said, leading everyone out of the room. "Kid Flash is waiting in the next room. He said he collects a lot of souvenirs, and offered them to the Museum."

Unknown to everyone, someone was watching over them from the rooftops above. He had a gun at his side and a Whip curled up near his belt. He followed the windows until he found himself watching over the group in the next room, where Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, Zatanna and Rocket were waiting for them while Connor was helping Saw to put up some of the souvenirs from the Expanded Universe.

"You're offering your souvenirs here?" Ahsoka asked, looking around. There were several lightsaber hilts, which Ahsoka sensed were empty, crystals, blasters of fallen Clone Troopers or Droids, uniforms and suits of Trooper Armor of every kind. "Hard to believe I forget the stuff that we collected on missions."

"You sure seemed busy, Kid Flash." Katooni mused.

"I've been keeping busy, adding some souvenirs that wouldn't fit back at the Cave here," Wally explained. "I figured this would be appropriate for you."

"Thanks." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Yeah, Baywatch has been doing a lot," Artemis said before looking to a lightsaber hilt. It was gold with black accents, similar to the grip on Anakin's own lightsaber. There were also blue, silver and red accents on it, as well as an emitter that resembled Obi-Wan's lightsaber and Anakin's. "Hey, Ahsoka?" she called out, getting the attention of the Togruta. "When did we get this one? Was it during a mission I wasn't on or something?"

"Let me see," Ahsoka said, walking over. She looked at the lightsaber and narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, it's the first time _I'm_ seeing this one," she mused before seeing a symbol on it. "It looks like the Jedi Order Emblem… but something's new about it."

"Hey, Cerise," Anakin said. "What do you know about that saber?"

"Not much," Cerise replied before looking to a series of crystals in big glass cases. "But I can assure you, the lightsabers are harmless. With the help of Master Quinlan Vos, we managed to remove every crystal and major component needed to make a lightsaber function. We have the wiring of the lightsabers hidden away where no one would ever think to look."

"Good, very good," Anakin said as he looked to a series of crystals. "The last thing we need is people on the streets with lightsabers."

From the top of the Museum, the figure continued to watch over. He took out a set of binoculars and used them to take a closer look at every lightsaber and crystal on display. However, while each lightsaber was interesting, one was his main focus. He narrowed in on the lightsaber Ahsoka found before going to a large color-changing crystal where Connor and Saw were.

"You're saying this was a donation?" Saw asked. "Never known a Kyber Crystal to do _this_ before."

"Says it came from Maz Kanata as a gift," Connor said as Ahsoka walked over. "She said we'd be needing it."

"This was from Maz?" Ahsoka asked, investigating the crystal. "Looks very nice. I can't believe she was holding out on us, considering we've seen every nook and cranny of her place on Takodana."

"I've never seen a Kyber Crystal like _this_ before," Barriss said as she walked up. "Most impressive."

The man on the roof investigated the crystal, unaware that his shadow was starting to get longer.

"Quite amazing indeed," Ahsoka said before she noticed something on the ground. She narrowed her eyes and moved to the side, revealing the long shadow cast from the man. She turned around, as did the rest of the Young Justice. "What the?!"

The man recoiled in surprise before closing the window and running away.

"Miss Martian, Zatanna, go ahead!" Aqualad ordered. "We'll be right behind you!"

"Come on!" Ahsoka called out as she led the Young Justice, Anakin, Jessica and Nomad towards the exit, with Cerise looking on in confusion.

Outside, the man ran across the roofs, with Zatanna and Miss Martian behind him. The two narrowed their eyes as they flew after him before he leapt onto another rooftop. As soon as he did, he took out his whip and swung to the roof on the building across, wrapping around a billboard. As soon as he landed, he leapt down into the alley, where a motorcycle was hidden under a tarp. He revved it up and rode off, making his way into the street, where Ahsoka was riding her bike after him.

"Miss M, any idea who this guy is?" Ahsoka called out as Miss Martian and Zatanna flew down. "Any clues as to who he's aligned with? Maul, Darhk, Sidious maybe?"

"I'm trying to probe his mind, but he's got a strong defense," Miss Martian replied. "I've never known anyone to evade us like this."

"What do you think he wanted from the Museum?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm guessing the Crystal," Connor said, flying over. "His shadow was cast right over you guys when you were looking over it."

"There have been a lot of black market deals for items from the Expanded Universe lately," Artemis said as she flew with the rest of the Young Justice in the Bioship above. Below her, Kid Flash was racing while Robin, Aqualad and Lux were on their own bikes. Barriss flew next to her with Jessica. "Are we taking the portals into consideration? You think someone from the Expanded Universe found their way through and was hired by Maul?"

"Unlikely. They've been under protection ever since we found the one leading to the Jedi Temple," Ahsoka said before seeing a red light up ahead. "He's sure to stop here. Get ready to move in."

The man stopped his bike in front of the back of a truck and leapt off onto the truck. He took out a gun and shot at the tires of Robin, Aqualad and Lux's bikes, causing them to stop, before taking out a canteen of water. He opened it and took a long sip. After that, he stretched his back before the Young Justice caught up with him.

"Sorry, kids," the man said. "I'm out of here."

"Stop!" Robin called out before he tossed a Birdarang.

The man's hat was knocked off. He ran to get it and put it back on his head.

"What?" Ahsoka asked as the man turned to her and the Young Justice briefly. She managed to get a good look at his face before the light turned green. He sat down, out of breath, as the truck he was on rode off.

Back at Mount Justice, Robin and Nomad were going through the surveillance footage from Dakota. Several files of Cad Bane were brought up as well as Ahsoka entered the room with some coffee in her hands.

"A couple days before Christmas, and we can't catch a break," Robin mused. "And to add to that, someone breaks into the Museum built for all we've done."

"I know, I know. It's frustrating, but we'll beat this guy before the holidays," Ahsoka said before looking to Cad Bane's file. "You can cross him off," she said. "I got word from Obi-Wan that Cad Bane has been spending his time in Gotham. Embo is working under the Arthurian Delegates as a guard, and Hondo is at the Kessel. It's not someone from the Expanded Universe."

"You're sure?" Nomad asked. "He seemed pretty fast for a human."

"He was also seasoned," Ahsoka said, bringing up footage from her helmet. "He could have outrun M'gann and Z, but stopped running and started riding. He has a canteen that is outdated by almost a century. Plus… I think I've seen his face before."

"That mean you have a plan?" Anakin asked as he walked over with Padmé.

"Yeah, I'm going back to the Museum… alone," Ahsoka replied. "If I'm right, we won't have to end this in blood."

"You know best, Ahsoka," Padmé said. "We trust you."

"Be safe out there." Anakin said.

"I'll be back before Christmas." Ahsoka said before walking off, pecking Lux on the cheek as she headed towards the Hangar Bay.

In downtown Blüdhaven, the man entered a warehouse. He looked around, keeping to the shadows, before walking up the staircase. He took out his inhaler and breathed into it before seeing a man who was sitting at a computer.

The man in the shadows looked to all the monitors with his hand over his mouth. He placed his face into his hands before turning his chair around.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"You weren't kidding about the Jedi and the Young Justice," the aged man said. "I had the Crystal in my sights, but I was spotted. Need I remind you, I'm old. I had no plans on doing another treasure hunt. I want to see my family again!"

"And I want to see mine, but we can't do any of that without the Crystal!" the hidden man snapped. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm not your enemy here. Please, get the Crystal, and we can both go home. I'm a man of my word, and once the job is done, we can see our families again."

The man nodded. "I'll do what I can." He said before walking out with some medications.

At the Museum, Ahsoka was walking through the halls with Cerise Jonas.

"You think the thief is after the Crystal?" Cerise asked. "Why didn't you bring your friends to help you out?"

"Because I have a hunch, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you who it is," Ahsoka said. "Just trust me. I've been working on handling things peacefully. I won't even ignite my lightsaber for this."

"You know it will cost us if any damage is brought to any relic here, right?" Cerise asked.

"I promise you, nothing will be damaged." Ahsoka said before walking to the room. As soon as she was inside, she cloaked herself and his in the shadows.

An hour passed, and Ahsoka was drinking her coffee. She looked up and noticed the window open. She continued to stay hidden as the man leapt down. He tossed some dust into the air, seeing a laser security system. He searched around and tossed an EMP towards the power generator, deactivating this grid. He made his way to the case and noticed a lock. Placing his ear against the lock, he started to turn the knob. Soon, after a few clicks, it opened, and the glass case lifted. He was about to grab the crystal until he turned to the side. He took out his whip and aimed his gun to where Ahsoka was hiding.

"You can come out now," the man said. "You may not be human, but I know when I'm being watched."

Ahsoka came out of hiding and stepped forward. "Please, reconsider what you're doing," she said. "You don't have to steal this Crystal."

"All I want is to get out of here," the man said. "I need the crystal to get back to my time and see my family again. I'm old, I want to go back to retirement, and…" he trailed off after noticing Ahsoka did not flinch at what he was saying. "You're not at all doubtful about my claims, are you?"

"I know your adventures. You outran a boulder, fought off Arabian Swordsmen, you even can't get over your fear of snakes, which is sort of strange, now that I stop to think about it," Ahsoka said, getting a shrug from the man. "But in any case, I know who you are… Indiana Jones."

The man lowered his gun slowly before coming out of the shadows. Sure enough, it was Indiana Jones. He was wearing his trademark fedora, brown coat and boots, and bag at his side, his Whip still in hand.

"How do you know about me?" Indiana asked.

"Everyone who's learned about the explorer of the Cold War, World War II and the discovery of the Crystal Skulls knows who you are," Ahsoka said. "As for the time thing, it's natural for me. I've run into some friends from another time before, so this isn't much of a surprise," she explained. "Plus, you have both your…" she started out before remembering what she was doing. "Never mind."

"I won't ask because I know a bit about time myself," Indiana said. "Truth be told, this isn't my first time meeting a Jedi. When I come from, I met one."

"I'm sure it's a story to hear, but right now, I need you to step away from that crystal," Ahsoka said. "I came unarmed in the hopes of finding a peaceful solution to this. If you're the great man I've learned about, please… put your weapons away. I promise, no harm will come to you. A Jedi's word."

Indiana Jones sighed and put away his gun before placing his Whip back onto his belt. "Nothing else an old man can do," he said before taking out his canteen. He tapped it before getting some water. "Besides… stealing from a museum is not really my strong suit. If you can help me, I'm happy to talk."

"As I said, I have friends who can help," Ahsoka said. "Come with me."

Indiana Jones nodded and followed after Ahsoka. "I know this goes against all history, but I have to know… what happens to me?"

Ahsoka grinned. "History is better off writing itself than the great people knowing what fate has in store for them." She said.

Later, at Mount Justice, Ahsoka brought Indiana Jones in. All the members of the Young Justice looked at him in amazement.

"Indiana Jones?!" Robin exclaimed. "No way!"

"Ahsoka, you have _no_ idea how big a fan I am of this guy!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "But I thought that he lost his…"

"Spoilers!" Artemis whispered, elbowing the speedster for good measure.

"Yet another person from out of their time," Aqualad mused as Indiana took a drink from his canteen with his medications. "Looks like you were right about your hunch."

"I didn't believe it at first either," Ahsoka said. "But it looks like Mr. Jones is really here in the flesh."

"Well, he's pretty seasoned, from what I've learned about him while at Gotham Academy," Serra said as she turned to Ahsoka with her arms crossed. "Four adventures, and he's already starting to slow down. We could have caught him easily."

"Well, maybe not," Ahsoka said. "Indiana's pretty good. Fast enough to evade us."

"I'm just not too sure if we should keep this hidden from the League." Serra said.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said with her eyes wide while Katooni and Jessica started to snicker. "His silent movement skills are still as good as ever."

Serra's eyes widened. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yep." Ahsoka replied.

"He's been standing there for quite a while, hasn't he?" Serra asked again.

"You can say that…" Jessica said while Nomad chuckled a little.

"Is he… close enough to have heard what I just said?" Serra asked nervously as Indiana Jones smirked behind her.

"Oh, good grief, no," Indiana Jones said smugly. " He's so old and decrepit these days he's as deaf as a post."

Serra turned around and blushed instantly. "I meant no offense in any of those statements," she said nervously. "I am _very_ certain that you are still the great explorer we've all learned about."

"Good save." Indiana Jones smirked.

"But we still want to know something," Ahsoka said. "You said you came out from time. While we're used to people from out of time, like, almost every year, how did you get from the late 1950s to 2012?"

Indiana Jones sighed. "A lot to take in, huh?" he asked. "Well, it was for me too. It was a couple months after I got married to Marion, and she, Mutt and I were settling down. I considered putting my hat down after the quest for the Kingdom of the Crystal Skulls."

"According to history, you never went into retirement after George McHale died and returned Harold Oxley's sanity," Zatanna mused. "What happened?"

"Five days before Christmas, I was on my way home from work, hoping to catch my favorite soap opera in time," Indiana Jones started to explain. "A man stopped in front of my car. I told him to move, but he said he needed my help. Before I knew it, he dragged me through a portal. I thought I was going to see Mac again, but I found myself at Marshall College instead… in this time, a couple of weeks after the attack I heard happened here. The man was there, and explained everything to me. His name is Time Commander. He said he was a time-traveler and enlister, keeps the timeline intact. I thought it was nonsense at first, but he showed me something that wiped away all of my suspicions."

"What was it?" Ahsoka asked.

Indiana Jones took off his hat. "This was at a museum in Chicago. It was one that I lost on one of my adventures. I could never find it… but someone else did," he explained. "I ordered Time Commander to take me home, but he refused."

"Because he needed you?" Jessica asked.

"It wasn't a threat, more like a plea for help," Indiana went on. "He told me that there was a crystal he needed. He would have gotten it himself, but he's asthmatic. He wanted to get home to his family like I do, but I needed to help him first."

"You mean that crystal you were trying to steal?" Anakin asked. "Sounds like a big coincidence."

"He said that the crystal at the Expanded Universe Museum was from the future, something that didn't belong, just like me," Indiana said. "According to him, there were several people in this timeline that weren't supposed to appear yet, and all he wants is to deliver them to where they are supposed to be. Now, I have my doubts on him, but if what he's saying is true, I need that crystal to bring to him so that we can both go home. I may still have some strength and agility, but I still need medications to keep myself on track. I'm getting older, and I don't know if I'm ever going to see my family again."

"Wait," Superboy interrupted. "If this guy is so keen on keeping the timeline intact… why did he go through the trouble of pulling _you_ out of the past?"

"Time Commander has what he calls a Time Stone, that allows him to travel to any point in time," Indiana Jones explained. "Not to be used in cases of emergencies. Because he was getting out of shape, he came to my time, and these are his words, because of my particular set of skills that have made me famous. The crystal he's looking for is said to have enough power to take both of us back to our times, as well as deliver the people in this timeline to the times when they're to be known."

"Do you know who these people are?" Raquel asked.

"Two of them are dead, some guys names Werner Vertigo and the Sensei," Indiana Jones explained. "Time Commander found the remains of their bodies and placed them in stasis, using the energy from his Time Stone to restore them. He said that their deaths weren't supposed to happen yet, so he's bringing them back to bring to the future," he said, shocking the Young Justice, Anakin, and Nomad. "Three others he said were people named Tara Markov, Rex Mason… and Tatsu Yamashiro."

"Terra, Metamorpho and Katana?" Robin asked. "Tell that guy no deal!"

"It's not my decision to make!" Indiana Jones snapped back. "All I want is to see my family again and hang up my hat. I want my last adventure to be memorable, not something I'm forced into. I need help… please."

Ahsoka stepped up. "I see," she said. "You're not the bad guy here. This Time Commander guy is forcing you to do this. I don't blame you. Some of us would have done the same thing if it meant seeing the people we loved again."

Indiana Jones smiled. "You're very bright," he complimented. "If I weren't running from you earlier, I bet you could help me."

"Well, we can right now," Anakin said. "We'll round up Terra, Katana and Metamorpho, and let them know what's going on."

"Serra, Katooni, Barriss, Rebel, Nomad and Aqualad, with me," Ahsoka said. "Let's pay this Time Commander a visit."

"I'll bring you right to him," Indiana Jones said as Ahsoka guided him towards the Hangar Bay. "Let me warn you, though, Time Commander is a bit… strange."

"Tell that to Adam," Miss Martian teased as she flew over. She landed inside of the Bioship and started to get everything ready. "All systems are online," she said. "Now, where exactly is Time Commander?"

"Blüdhaven," Indiana Jones replied. "But he's secluded himself so that no vessel can penetrate his location. We go there on foot."

At this time, Katana was sparring against several dummies at a warehouse down in Central City. Metamorpho was testing out some new powers before Terra soared down on a rock, with three other rocks surrounding her. As they continued to train, Anakin stepped in with the rest of the Young Justice.

"You're all looking good," Anakin said, causing the three to look at him. "Where's Hiro, Beast Boy and Sapphire?"

"Helping out with the damage in Keystone," Katana replied. She looked to the Young Justice before deactivating her Shadow Saber. "Something tells me this isn't a social visit." She mused.

"You three specifically are needed for a mission we have," Saw said. "We're not sure if you'll be coming back, but we need you for this."

"We've been doing a lot ever since Ahsoka helped us out," Terra said. "We've been giving our lives to save the world a ton."

"Yeah," Metamorpho said. "Time we helped her and square our debt."

"About that…" Anakin said. "Well, your lives include the need for time travel, believe it or not."

In Blüdhaven, Indiana Jones was leading Ahsoka, Aqualad, Nomad, Lux, Serra and Katooni to a warehouse, hidden from the sight of the public by several other buildings surrounding it. At the ground in front of it was a robe that Miss Martian immediately recognized.

"Wait," Miss Martian said, seeing the crimson robe. "This belonged to Siege."

"Time Commander mentioned that name, being employed by him unwillingly," Indiana Jones said before coming to a realization. He clenched his fist. "I'm gonna take him out if he turned out to never be telling me the truth."

"Aligning with a Sith?" Ahsoka asked. "Yeah, we're with you on that."

Lux took out the Darksaber Hilt and held it ready as Ahsoka, Nomad, Serra and Katooni did the same. "Let's do this." He said.

"Be ready for anything." Ahsoka ordered.

Indiana Jones walked up to the door and opened it while taking his gun out. "Time Commander!" he called out. "You and I have some talking to do! Get out here!"

"Really?" Katooni asked. "I thought you had a calm head."

"I also shot an Arabian swordsman because he bored me in the middle of one of my exploits," Indiana Jones remarked. "By the way, what do you people mean when you say I haven't lost something? I'm starting to get worried, even though I want to keep my own timeline intact too."

"You're not going to know just yet," Ahsoka said. "Because… as you said, it would disrupt the time stream."

"One little fact wouldn't hurt," Indiana Jones said before realization hit him. "Time Commander is right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yes…" Time Commander said before going into a coughing fit, surprising everyone. "I am."

Time Commander was a man with blonde hair, a muscular build and green eyes. He wore a black coat with silver accents, a navy shirt underneath, dark-red pants and tall boots. He had a pocket watch at his side, as well as an inhaler in his hands. He breathed into it before taking a drink of water.

Everyone waited for Time Commander to regain himself, all looking around or watching him closely. After a while, he turned back.

"I see you've brought friends with you," Time Commander said. He turned to Ahsoka and the Young Justice. "He hasn't lost it yet, so don't pester him."

"What are people talking about?" Indiana Jones asked in an irritated voice.

"You're Time Commander, I presume?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, Ahsoka Tano," Time Commander said. "I was sent to the 21st Century by Rip Hunter to keep the timeline intact."

"And Rip Hunter is…?" Ahsoka asked.

"Head of the Time Masters," Time Commander explained. "People who keep the timeline intact, in balance, by situating themselves in the shadows, making sure events go as time plans them to. That was until Lord Siege forced me to join his order during his attempt to get revenge at you."

"And that was when Ezra and Sabine came to Earth to stop him, right?" Miss Martian asked.

"I was curious about them, yes," Time Commander confirmed. "However, Siege knew what my every move would be. I've been opening time portals to see what has been going on, including seeing James, Sarah and Henri during your time on Muunilist. But before that, I wanted to see where Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren came from. That was my mistake. Two Inquisitors, the Seventh Sister and the Eighth Brother, stepped through, and followed them to the Expanded Universe through the vortex. It was one of my greatest failures."

"Since they were defeated, I hold nothing against you," Ahsoka said. "But what's this about needing Katana, Metamorpho, Terra, Count Vertigo and the Sensei?" she asked.

"Come and see," Time Commander said, leading everyone up to his monitor. He took out a remote and brought up several holographic surveillance footage. "This is five or more years from now, give or take," he explained, showing footage of Katana and Metamorpho jumping off of a plane before showing the Young Justice, with their allies from the Expanded Universe, fighting against the Sensei at one screen while on the other screen, Artemis was facing Count Vertigo. "I make none of this up. This time is the original time these five are supposed to be in. The only reason I didn't find them and take them to the future was because of how much of a great impact they were making in history today."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, seeing her fighting with the Young Justice during the time. She was wielding different lightsabers, as well as using new attacks. After a while, she turned back to Time Commander.

"Say that I let you take my friends… and enemies… to this time," Ahsoka said, narrowing her eyes. "Are you planning to erase their memories of their times with us? And our memories of our time with them?"

"You really think we'd do that after seeing them form such strong bonds with you?" Time Commander asked, causing Ahsoka to look at him with surprise on her face. "We are anything but cruel. The Order of Time makes sure that people placed in new time periods still retain their memories. It helps make them stronger. We are not biased on hero or villain. Part of our code is to make the resilience of time-displaced individuals stronger. That means never erasing memories, the good _or_ the bad," he explained as Ahsoka was trying to process all of what she was being told. "All we want… is balance, achieved peacefully."

Ahsoka placed her hands to the sides of her temples. "Okay, hold the phone," she said, still trying to process everything. "You're saying you have absolutely _no_ intention on harming our friends?" she asked.

"Right." Time Commander replied.

"And that this is all for the benefit of every sentient being?" Ahsoka asked.

"Correct…" Time Commander confirmed once again, feeling a little uneasy.

"And our friends who need to be sent to the right time period still get to remember the times they had with all of us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Once again, yes." Time Commander said.

Ahsoka threw her arms up in disbelief, with a little bit of surprise. "It's not an evil plan," she mused just as Anakin, the Young Justice, Katana, Metamorpho and Terra arrived. "Well, out of all the things… I have no idea what to _do_ when it's not an evil plan. It's a bit redundant, and after fighting so many battles… I can't believe this isn't an evil plan… yet so glad at the same time."

"I thought there was no evil plan when you met Elsa." Katana wondered.

"Well, at the time, the War wasn't brought to Earth yet," Ahsoka reminded. "And all it took was singing her favorite song to calm her down," she added on before turning back to Time Commander and Indiana Jones. "Look, I'll help you, but we need to set down some rules first." She said.

"I'm all about rules." Time Commander said.

"I'm all about breaking them," Indiana said, getting glares from Ahsoka and Time Commander. "But for the greater good, I follow them, so let's hear what you've got."

"First off, we're going to get that crystal, but there's no way we're breaking into the Museum dedicated to us," Ahsoka started off. "We do this the right way."

"That I can do," Indiana Jones said. "Never _did_ feel too comfortable with breaking in."

"Second, my friends have to willingly agree to going with you, Time Commander," Ahsoka went on. "I know you have a duty to protect the timeline, but snatching them and bringing them to the future won't be fair to them."

"Wait, what?" Terra asked. "Sorry, we weren't here for that first part."

"Long story, one you can all stay here and listen to Time Commander tell you," Ahsoka explained as she turned to face her friends. "But as I told them, it's all up to you whether you want to go or not. We're not forcing you into this."

"I wouldn't force someone into a decision, not since Mac." Indiana Jones added on in support.

Ahsoka smiled and turned back to Indiana Jones. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked. "Let's get you that crystal, and you can finally go home."

"The sooner, the better." Indiana Jones agreed.

"Yeah, about that…" Time Commander said, causing Ahsoka and Indiana Jones to turn to him. "It was never about the crystal."

"It wasn't?" Indiana Jones asked. "I hate it when I'm cheated."

"What's this all about, Time Commander?" Ahsoka asked.

Time Commander turned to Terra, Metamorpho and Katana. He showed them the screens of what they would be doing in the future. "Watch these, and I'll be with you in a minute," he said before walking with Ahsoka and Indiana Jones to another part of the warehouse. He brought up another set of holographic screens, showing an old Jedi Master teaching several Force-Sensitive Wielders on an island. "Years into the future, after all that I have shown you, after the time of Ezra and Sabine, and before the time of the Aces, a Jedi helped to bring a new age to the Jedi Order," he explained. "I will not disclose his name to you, for obvious reasons. This Jedi Master constructed a lightsaber before his academy fell. It was built with a special crystal, known as the Kyber Legacy. Capable of transcending time and space, and utilizing the same techniques used by the great Jedi Masters, Knights and memorable Padawans of old. It required only the focusing crystal and the Kyber Legacy, no more, no less. The Grand Jedi Master dubbed this weapon as the Master Saber. The Skywalker Knights were the most adept at wielding it and controlling its power, but when an evil challenged the Master, he ripped open a portal with the Master Saber and tossed the weapon through, along with the essence of the great evil," he went on. "But what the Grand Jedi Master didn't know was that the essence could take control of anyone or anything in the timeline he sent the Master Saber to. The crystal was found in this timeline, separated from the Master Saber. I thought the crystal was the key to getting everyone back to their timelines, but when I was looking back, or forward, I learned that it took the Master Saber as a whole to unlock its true powers."

"A lightsaber is capable of this?" Ahsoka asked. "With all the lightsabers in the museum, how will we know what it even looks like?"

"It's a distinct gold, with the emblem of the Jedi Order on it," Indiana Jones said as he looked to the Master Saber. "What _kind_ of specific gold, I'm not sure, and I know all the treasures in history."

"This Gold was made from the beginning of time, before the dinosaurs," Time Commander explained. "Found on Earth, and imported to the Expanded Universe during the _Apollo_ runs. One crystal of it was enough to create the impermeable substance that creates the hilt of the Master Saber."

"Wait…" Ahsoka said, looking to the screen of the hilt of the Master Saber. Her eyes widened with surprise. "This is back at the Museum!"

"So now we know where to look," Indiana Jones said. "You take the lead on this one."

"You mean… I take point on an _actual_ quest with _the_ Indiana Jones?" Ahsoka asked with excitement. She let out a squeal before composing herself. "Of course," she said after a while. "Let's get a move on."

"Be careful when you fully assemble the Master Saber," Time Commander advised. "It can bring forth untold problems with the ability to transcend space and time."

"We'll make sure we keep the Master Saber safe." Anakin said, to which Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"I'll be here with your friends, explaining to them what's going on," Time Commander said as he walked over to the rest of the Young Justice, with Metamorpho, Terra and Katana as Anakin, Miss Martian, Jessica Cruz and Nomad walked over. "When you have it, make sure to bring it here. It doesn't belong in this timeline anyway."

"Right," Ahsoka said. "Let's get to the Museum. As soon as we have the Master Saber intact, we'll be able to send Indy home."

"So how do you propose we do his?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sure Cerise can let us get it," Ahsoka reasoned. "It _is_ our Museum, after all."

At the Museum back in Dakota City, as Rocket, Rocket II and Icon were keeping guard, Cerise was looking over all of the displays. She looked to a picture inside of her locket and smiled.

"If you could see me now, Great Granduncle," Cerise Jonas said. "You'd be so proud of me."

At that moment, the door opened. Cerise held her locket close to her heart before closing it and turning around. She saw Ahsoka and smiled before Indiana Jones, Anakin, Miss Martian, Jessica Cruz and Nomad walk in behind her. Seeing the legendary artifact hunter, she gasped.

"Hey there, Cerise," Ahsoka said. "Nice to see you again. Sorry it had to be so late again."

"Um, no problem, Ahsoka," Cerise replied. "So, what brings you all here?"

"We need something from the Museum," Ahsoka explained. "A gold lightsaber from the room we were at earlier."

"Why do you need it?" Cerise asked nervously before looking to Indiana Jones again. "Hold on… is that…?"

"Indiana Jones, at your service." Indiana Jones introduced himself.

"What?" Cerise asked, almost in disbelief. "But that can't be right. You… you're…"

"He's out from his original timeline, and I know that sounds crazy, but so is this," Ahsoka said. "That gold lightsaber we never saw until today… it can help get him back home."

"Oh, my boss will never believe this," Cerise sighed. "But you also won't believe the energy signatures that the lightsaber _and_ the crystal have been giving off recently."

"Must have something to do with it being out of time." Jessica mused.

"Take us to it." Nomad said.

"Alright, come on!" Cerise called out as she led everyone to the room.

Unknown to anyone, the hologram of Gemini Rouge was gone. Several footprints were left leading towards another case across from it, holding the lightsabers she once wielded.

In the room, Ahsoka and Indiana Jones walked towards the crystal. Miss Martian placed her hand towards it and started to use the Force to tap into the energy being given off.

"I… I can feel it," Miss Martian said. "Almost as if it's speaking to me."

"Me too," Anakin said. "Time Commander wasn't kidding about this."

"Wait, the Master Saber…" Ahsoka said. She looked to the case it was in before opening it. She picked up the hilt and inspected it before opening it up, seeing only the focusing crystal inside. "No wiring…" she recalled. She looked to Indiana Jones and nudged her head. "Get the crystal."

"You know, I'm glad I'm not being chased by boulders this time… and especially glad there are no snakes." Indiana Jones mused as he walked to the crystal, with Cerise accessing the panel to unlock it.

"Yeah, snakes are the worst," Cerise agreed. "But boulders? I had no idea you could outrun them."

"I've done a lot of things that are unbelievable, Miss." Indiana Jones replied.

"Like how you sent a dozen men to their deaths into a river full of crocodiles? Or made your first travel through time?" Cerise asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Indiana Jones turned to Cerise as he grabbed the crystal. "I don't recall making some of my adventures public." He mused.

Before Cerise could say anything, the crystal started to glow. Jessica looked to it and scanned it with her Ring.

"That's the energy signature, alright," Jessica said. "Spiking up like crazy!"

Ahsoka looked to the crystal carefully before reaching her hand out. A small bit of it flew out towards her. She took a deep breath before opening up the Master Saber. Taking the small bit of crystal, she placed it in. As soon as she did, the Master Saber started to glow. Everyone gasped as the Master Saber Hilt closed on its own, the symbol of the Jedi Order shining bright.

"That is… that's incredible!" Nomad exclaimed.

"Find the others," Ahsoka ordered. She looked to Indiana Jones and smiled. "Looks like it will be a happy Christmas for you and your family after all."

"And it's starting to snow too," Indiana mused as he looked outside. "Guess we all got worried for nothing."

"Oh, now I'm offended." A voice said.

Ahsoka gasped and turned around, only to be met with a kick from the side. She looked up, and towering over her was a foe she though was long gone, one who took on the Dark Side of her.

"Gemini Rouge?!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "How is this—?" she started out before remembering what Time Commander said earlier. "You're still dead."

"On the contrary…" Gemini started out before lunging her fingers into Ahsoka's chest. "I've never felt so alive!"

"Stay back!" Anakin called out. He activated his lightsaber and swung it at Gemini, only for her to get up and activate her own lightsabers, blocking the attack. Nomad ran in and slashed at him with his own lightsabers as well before Jessica fired on her.

Gemini laughed and deflected all the attacks sent at her before Miss Martian slashed at her. Gemini growled and slashed back. Ahsoka got up and activated her own lightsaber, slashing at her with Soresu like M'gann. Gemini chuckled and spun around, taking them all on, before spinning around, sending Sith Lightning down on everyone. She walked over to Ahsoka and brought her lightsabers up, only for Indiana Jones to use his Whip to grab her arms.

"Gemini Rouge, prepare to meet the devil in Hell!" Indiana Jones spat before taking out his sword and slashing out Gemini's cybernetic eye.

Gemini yelled as she fell back. She growled and sent Indiana Jones to the side, disarming him of his Whip. However, he took out his gun and shot at her before Ahsoka lashed at her, spinning with a series of Shien attacks. Gemini easily parried them off with a mixture of Vaapad and Makashi before slashing away the bullets sent at her by Indiana Jones. As she was about to unleash Sith Lightning on him, the Whip she disarmed Jones of lashed at her, sending her back. As she struggled to regain herself, everyone turned to see Cerise, wielding the Whip in ways similar to how Indiana did in all of his adventures.

"Thank you for that, Ms. Jonas, but we need you to get out of here." Ahsoka said gratefully.

"Don't worry," Cerise said as Indiana Jones got up and walked towards her. "I can help."

"For your own safety, please…" Indiana started off before seeing the locket open. He gasped quietly. "Well I'll be." He said in amazement, taking his hat off.

Inside of the locket was a picture of an elderly couple, the husband with an eye-patch, as well as a man who looked like Indiana Jones himself, only he wore a biker jacket instead of a brown one. Multiple other people were shown with them, but a young girl with a red streak on her hair stood out.

"Ms. Jonas?" Ahsoka asked.

"They got my name tag printed wrong when I signed up for the curator job," Cerise explained. "One letter off in my last name, and suddenly, I'm the Jonas Sister."

"Are you saying what I think you're trying to say?" Indiana Jones asked. "'Jones' is a common last name, after all."

"Not when you're the result of an explorer and architect in the twenty-first century," Cerise explained. She sprinted forward and sent a punch to Gemini before looking back to Indiana. "Hey there, Great Grand-Uncle Henry."

Indiana Jones smirked. "Let me guess, born on my side and Mutt's?" he asked.

"Half removed, believe it or not." Cerise shrugged.

"So sappy," Gemini spat, using the Force to lift Indiana Jones and Cerise off of the ground. "Too bad I have to spoil the moment."

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Ahsoka exclaimed, sending Gemini flying out of the Museum with a Force Push.

Gemini gasped as she was thrown out, getting Indiana and his Ancestor to drop back onto the ground.

"Thanks, Ahsoka." Indiana Jones said.

"Don't thank me yet," Ahsoka said. She looked to the Master Saber on her belt before looking out the broken glass window Gemini was thrown out of. "I'll deal with Gemini. Get to the Bioship and back to Blüdhaven. I'll meet you there." She ordered before running out.

"Well, possibly my last day here," Cerise said, looking to the damage. "But as you always said, Great Grand-Uncle Henry, if you want to be a great archaeologist…"

"Get out of the house," Indiana Jones finished up. "That's an inspirational quote, huh?"

"Family motto." Cerise finished up.

"Come on, you heard Ahsoka," Anakin said. "We need to get moving."

Ahsoka landed a dropkick on Gemini, who countered back as soon as she came out of the Museum. The two stared each other down before Gemini threw a punch at her. Ahsoka managed to block it before blocking two more jabs. She held her arms up in defense before getting pushed back. Gemini eventually sent a sweep kick at her legs, but she backflipped and recovered, sending two sweep kicks in her direction. She leapt up and sent two more kicks at her, each knocking Gemini off-balance before eventually landing a dropkick that sent her rolling onto the ground.

"You may know my tricks, but unless you got the Master Saber…" Ahsoka said as she held up the Master Saber, now glowing again. "You're nothing but a weak memory."

"Well this memory's about to scar your mind." Gemini spat before activating both of her lightsabers, the red blades shining with the snow as she took a Vaapad ready stance.

"Let's see what this baby can do," Ahsoka said. She activated the Master Saber, mimicking Gemini's stance. Immediately, a black blade shone. "Nice," she said as the energy from the Kyber Legacy flowed through her. "Not too shabby."

Gemini snarled before she and Ahsoka charged at each other. The two utilized Vaapad against one another, each attack being more aggressive than the last. Ahsoka placed the Master Saber behind her back, blocking an attack from Gemini, before Gemini spun around and kicked her towards a pile of snow. As she tried to get up, Gemini stomped her foot onto her back.

"You really think you can mimic the Dark Side?" Gemini asked. "You haven't tapped into the darkness for ages. Me, on the other hand… I _am_ your darkness. It took three Jedi to kill me before, and we both know you can't kill me by yourself."

"Yeah, that's the thing," Ahsoka said, pressing the Jedi Order Emblem on the Master Saber. "My friends are _always_ there. I'm _never_ alone."

At that moment, a portal opened behind Gemini, and Ezra Bridger leapt out, slashing at her from behind. Gemini groaned as she was sent staggering forward before Ahsoka pressed the button again, opening another portal. She slashed forward using Ataru with a blue blade this time. Though Gemini blocked it, Sabine flew through the second portal and shot her down.

"I'm going out on a limb here and guess that Gemini returned because of time travel, like always?" Ezra asked. He looked to Ahsoka and smiled. "I swear, it almost feels like a year when you call us back to this timeline."

"Back on Earth again, I see," Sabine said as she looked around. "Didn't know it snowed."

"Good to see you again, Ahsoka." Ezra said as he twirled around his lightsaber.

"Glad to be back." Sabine added on as she readied her blasters.

"I see this has become second nature to you guys." Ahsoka mused.

"Well, this might be the last time we meet you in this time," Ezra said. "We have something big going down in Lothal in our time, so whatever we need to do, we'd better make it fast."

"All we need to do is take down Gemini," Ahsoka said as she held the Master Saber in her signature reverse grip. "She's not back from the dead, it's a time thing that brought her here."

"We took her down once," Sabine said. "It will be easy to do it again."

"Let's go!" Ezra called out.

"Come on!" Gemini yelled in a challenging voice.

"Makashi!" Ahsoka called out, summoning a yellow blade. She charged forth and sent several jabs forward, all which Gemini blocked easily before stabbing back. Ahsoka bent backwards and parried back the blade before Ezra locked blades with her.

"You're going down!" Ezra called out, slashing Gemini away. Sabine fired on her, but she deflected the shots before Ezra spun around and kicked her into the air. There, he placed his lightsaber in a reverse grip before sending a kick towards her as she fell. He sent a double kick at her before sending three Soresu strikes at her, each one causing her to fade away a little bit.

Sabine flew down and grabbed Gemini with the energy cables on her Vambraces. She spun the evil clone of Ahsoka to the side, where she unleashed a stream of fire towards her. As Gemini countered back with Sith Lightning, Ahsoka ran in from behind, using a purple blade this time.

"Surprise!" Ahsoka called out. She sent forth several Ataru slashes at Gemini. One of them cut off her left arm, destroying the lightsaber being held in the process. Ahsoka leapt back and kicked her away, where Ezra and Sabine attacked her again before she fell to the ground.

Ahsoka walked over and pointed the Master Saber at Gemini, now with her signature green blade.

"You really think you've accomplished anything here today, Tano?" Gemini asked. "You know you can't get rid of what's to come."

"You're beaten now, and forever will be, Gemini," Ahsoka said, unaware that Gemini was reaching for her lightsaber again, the emitter starting to shine for the red blade to activate. "Like I said, you're just a distant memory."

"Well, at least memories can _hurt!_ " Gemini exclaimed, getting up with Force Speed and activating her lightsaber again.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Gemini before reversing the grip to her signature style. The two slashed at each other immediately, Gemini ending up a few feet behind Ahsoka while the Togruta Jedi Knight held her lightsaber in front of her.

Gemini panted before the SokaTan Symbol went through her. She gasped and fell to the ground, where she completely faded away for good.

"Like I said…" Ahsoka said as she deactivated the maser Saber, the symbol reverting from her SokaTan Symbol back to the Emblem of the Jedi Order. "Nothing but a memory."

Ezra and Sabine walked over to Ahsoka with smiles on their faces.

"I guess we'll see you again in the future," Ezra said, causing Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow. "Or maybe I can travel back here on my own."

"Didn't you say that a Sith struck me down?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, apparently, because of me, you're still alive," Ezra said. "I'm just waiting for you to come and find us."

"I have a feeling we won't be coming back here again," Sabine said as she looked around. "Shame. I had some ideas for art to place around here."

"Well, knowing I'm fine is enough for me to see both of you again," Ahsoka said. "May the Force be with you on Lothal, and good luck."

"Thanks, you too," Ezra said. "We'll both need it."

Ahsoka smiled before raising up the Master Saber. She activated the green blade once more before slashing forward, creating a time portal back to Lothal. On the other side, Hera and Zeb were planning with Chopper. Hera looked up and smiled.

"Goodbye, Ahsoka." Sabine said as she and Ezra held hands before walking through.

Ahsoka smiled as the portal closed. The Bioship flew over and she leapt into it before everyone flew off to Blüdhaven.

In Blüdhaven, Indiana Jones was talking with Cerise.

"It was nice meeting my Great Grand-Uncle," Cerise said. "It's like a dream come true."

"Nice meeting my ancestor," Indiana Jones replied. "What are you gonna do now?"

"My contract allows me to take breaks," Cerise said. "I'll be using that time… to pick up where you left off. You really love watching those soap operas, after all."

"That means…" Indiana started out.

"You're still alive here," Ahsoka said before turning to see Livewire with Count Vertigo and the Sensei. "She's going too?" she asked.

"Yeah," Time Commander said. "I'll need the Master Saber back in its time."

"Here you go," Ahsoka said, handing the Master Saber over. "As powerful as it is… it belongs in the hands of a Master."

Katana was talking to Hiro nearby. "I promise to never forget you." She said before she and Hiro kissed.

"We'll see each other again, I promise." Terra said to Beast Boy before they kissed as well.

"You'll be the first person I visit in the future." Metamorpho told Sapphire lovingly.

"Looks like all of you have accepted." Ahsoka said.

"We've done our part here," Katana said. She handed Ahsoka the Shadow Saber. "Time for you and the Neo Young Justice to pick up where we left off."

"And I can get home to my family," Indiana said as he smiled at Ahsoka. "It was a pleasure meeting you all."

"Pleasure was all ours, Indy."

Indiana Jones smiled once again before he walked over to Cerise. He took off his hat and looked to it. "I always said after my next adventure, I would hang up my hat… but this came from this timeline," he said to his descendant. "The Curator in Chicago was a friend of Ox. He allowed me to have it one last time… and then hand it down to the next archeologist."

Cerise smiled widely. "Truth be told, I've always dreamt of a moment like this." She said, beaming with pride.

Indiana Jones chuckled. "Dream no more," he said, handing the hat to her. "Besides, my one and only hat will still be at home when I get back. Even still, take good care of this. You have big shoes to fill."

Cerise smiled before hugging Indiana tightly. "I promise not to let you down." She said.

"I know you won't." Indiana Jones replied, hugging Cerise back.

Anakin sighed as he and Ahsoka watched. "I'll never understand time travel." He mused.

"One day, you might," Ahsoka said. She looked to Time Commander. "See you around." She said before sending Indiana Jones a salute.

Indiana Jones and Cerise released themselves from each other, the former saluting right back with deep respect.

"Thank you." Time Commander said. He opened a portal, and everyone with him went through.

Ahsoka smiled as the rest of the Young Justice joined her. "We'll see them all again," she said, causing everyone to smile. "I see the future is bright for all of us."

"Let's go home," Jessica said. "I think we still have a Christmas to prepare for."

Back in the past, Indiana Jones returned. He looked around, seeing his car was still where it was. He turned around and noticed Time Commander was walking towards him.

"This is the exact moment when I recruited you," Time Commander said. "You can't change much in the future, but I'm hoping you don't get too many ideas after what you went through."

"Having an adventure with my descendant and fighting alongside a Jedi?" Indiana Jones asked. "Those are the stuff only dreams can offer. I was glad to live it out."

"Your adventures will never end, Henry," Time Commander said, holding his hand out. "If anything, the honor to actually get to _meet_ you is an the greatest honor a time traveler can get."

Indiana Jones nodded and shook Time Commander's hand. "I know the feeling," he replied. "By the way, I've been wanting to know… how did I lose my eye anyway?" he asked. "Cerise had a picture of me with an eye-patch in her locket."

Time Commander chuckled. "Where's the adventure in that?" he asked smugly.

Indiana Jones chuckled. "Just what I expected," he smirked before punching him lightly. "See you around."

Time Commander nodded before departing. Indiana Jones smiled and walked to his car. He noticed everything still intact before he drove home, just as it finally started to snow.

A few years into the future from the present, Katana was training, her sword in hand. As she watched a new hero, Hardware, was inducted into the Justice League with Batwoman, she smiled, remembering the times she had with him, as well as her love with Hiro Okamura.

Metamorpho looked to the Stagg Industries Building, where Sapphire was looking out the window. The two lovers noticed each other and smiled. They sent each other a nod of respect before Sapphire went back in. As Metamorpho left, he noticed Kaldur, now in gold armor, rise from the sea. The two saluted before he ran off, where Batman was waiting.

As Terra was held in an unknown location, unconscious, all she could think of was her time with Beast Boy. She smiled in her thoughts, knowing their bond would always be strong. Even if she ended up not remembering each other, she was happy about the love they formed together.

In the future, on an unknown Planet, Time Commander placed the Master Saber on a stand. He looked to the side and smiled before walking towards the portal, where Rip Hunter was waiting.

"Well done, John Starr," Rip said. "The timeline is now back in order."

"I've upheld the code of the Order of Time, Rip," John said. "Everyone is where they belong."

"Yes," Rip Hunter said. "I have a wife and son to get back to. I believe you have a family to return to as well?"

"Permission to take the year off, Sir?" Time Commander asked.

"Permission granted."

John Starr smiled before making his way further into the portal. At a house in Chicago, he embraced his wife before children walked over.

Back in the present, Ahsoka was looking out Mount Justice as it snowed. She smiled before Anakin walked over.

"You never see any weather like _this_ on Tatooine." Anakin mused.

"And you can never beat a Christmas like this," Ahsoka said, seeing everyone still prepare for Christmas. "Tomorrow is gonna be great, Master."

"I know it will be, Snips," Anakin said. "It always is."

Katie watched everyone get together with a smile on her face. As Elsa and Tora walked towards her, she turned to them and smiled as well.

"No offense to the ORDER, but I doubt they'd know how to party." Elsa teased.

"Speaking of the ORDER, I need your help with something," Katie said. "After Christmas, after New Years… I need us to travel to the Cryoclone Factory. I need to restore the original Crystal Frost."

Meanwhile, the _Ruination_ came out of Hyperspace. Darth Maul looked out to the Planet below and grinned.

"Crait… this will do just nicely."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? I put a lot of hard work and thought into this, so I hope you all enjoy. This was the only Story I could update for Christmas, I was pressed for time. Unfortunately, I won't be doing a **New Years** Chapter because I'll be spending more time with my family, but I will be back for my birthday on **January 8** **th**. As you can see, I've set up what's to come for **Young Justice Outsiders**. It took me a while to figure out, but I've got it, and I hope you all liked it. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me anything on the Story, I'm always keen to hear from you, just keep it positive. For now, **SuperHeroTimeFan** is signing off. Merry Christmas, everyone, and a Happy New Years! See you soon!


	23. Remember Me

Hello again, everyone! How are you all enjoying the New Year of 2019? I hope you're all having a good time so far. I know I am. I am the one and only **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I have returned to **FanFiction** with a brand-new special Chapter for my best **Star Wars** and **DC Comics** Story, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**! Sorry I couldn't do the **New Years** Chapter, but a lot had been going on, and I couldn't get a new Chapter done because I made a promise to spend more time with my family after finishing the Christmas Chapter. Still, it's great to be back, especially since today is January 8th, my birthday! Thank you all for continuing to enjoy what I have to bring to this Story. It means a lot. I must thank you all. Thank you, **MinuteMan76, MartyrFan, The Mandalorian Terminator, Jacqueline Karst, Logan GC, FusionBase27A, Ezra Wren, Ultimate Advent Story Dude VII, Eubulon Zenith Extreme, Geo Hikari The 2nd, Cycomatrix Eternal, fire-storm-amagi, Jack Sparrow 475, Hay Lin x Tsukasa Kadoya, Ross Blum the IV, Rebel Sabine Bridger, HarmonyGirl567, Riku Soncazenosee, Dwayne McDuffie, Bowser3000000, animebella09, Slade The Terminator, High Supreme King Of Awesome, Tines Sensahthe, Ultra Neo Kamen Rider 15, Awesometacular Extravaganza, 17lakect, the conman w, PHL360, Spartan of Chaos, GundamTachiagate, Phily76, dragonslayerajahn** , **DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Dragon Slayer John, Just a Crazy-Man, Joey Lumbley, Mr. StrangerMan98, Rebecca Chambers Rules, Sleeping Skeleton, Nibra Ha Rishon, Mr. FNAF Fan-Gamer, LadyStar10, Neos the Final Builder, Maniiikz, 1049, Taiski, ToLegitt2Quit, RebeccaSnow23, Carlos Jacob, Armando Andres Romero Lozano 7, Wolfslick, CT7567Rules, Outplace, TheGreatGodzilla, Darth Sicarius, AbbyDobbie, Maximus Potter, Darth Khan, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** , and of course, all of you **Guest** Reviewers. This Story and I just wouldn't be the same without all of your support. Thank you once more. Now, before I get started, I wanted to address the reviews from my last Chapter. First off, to **Carlos Jacob** , thank you for sharing the news on everything **Star Wars** and **DC**. As for the questions, I have seen all of the trailers for **Young Justice: Outsiders** , and I can't wait to see the series. I finished reading the **Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith** Graphic Novels, and they were fantastic. You'll have to wait and see what happened to Pluma and Krismo on Quarzite. Video games from the Expanded Universe, I'll have to think on that. Admiral Tarkin can invite the Crock Family to his home, sure. To the **Guest** Reviewer, Katana, Metamorpho and Terra, as well as Livewire, Count Vertigo and the Sensei, will be staying in the time for when **Young Justice: Outsiders** takes place, so please don't ask for them to return, where they are right now is the time they will stay in. Also, to anyone wondering, Halo went with them as well. I just forgot to add her in. And thank you to **The Mandalorian Terminator** , aka **Travis Middleton** , for the news on the upcoming book **The Dark Side: An Illustrated Story**. Now, with all questions out of the way, here is my brand-new, birthday, special Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 23: Remember Me

 _ **Celebrating the return of**_ **Star Wars: The Clone Wars** _ **and**_ **Young Justice** _ **, sixteen years of success from**_ **Star Wars: Clone Wars** _ **, and five years of**_ **Journey of the Knight** …

 _You will have bad times, but they will always wake you up to the stuff you weren't paying attention to_.

 _ **The CLONE WARS taken to Earth! Following the discovery of portals leading to the Expanded Universe from Earth, the Planet where Ahsoka Tano started her new adventures with the Young Justice, many new threats have started to make themselves known. With the addition of Jessica Cruz and the Planet of Shei'Ten Kar into the Allied Forces, Darth Maul and his Legion of Doom have staged an all-out assault on Earth, one which has even surpassed the invasions of the Separatists and the formerly-evil ORDER in the previous year. Following the return to peace on Earth, the Young Justice, with the Allied Forces, now use their resources to keep Earth safe from all invaders, and keep the portals to the Expanded Universe safe from all who dare to bring harm to the valiant world**_.

Ahsoka ran through an explosion, both of her lightsabers activated. She spun them around before sending a Force Push forward.

Several Death Watch Devils, without jetpacks, were thrown backwards, before armed men with masks fired at Ahsoka. Rocket flew towards them and slashed her sword, landing right behind them soon afterwards. As soon as she sheathed her sword, the armed men fell in pain. She grinned and took her sword out from her scabbard once again, twirling it around while deflecting bullets sent her way.

Below, Robin was slashing at several Death Watch Devils while Aqualad summoned water from underground to knock more back. He used more of the water to form a dual set of broadswords before solidifying them. He spun around and slashed at more of the adversaries.

"Drol, how we looking here?" Ahsoka asked as she evaded enemy fire before tossing her lightsaber and the Xiphon, sending them all running for cover. "I think the plan worked and we got Ebon to focus on us!"

At a warehouse nearby, Kid Flash was racing against several shadows made by Ebon, now using his newfound shadow powers, before Saw started to fire at him. Ebon formed a shadow shield and backed away, taking out a gun to fire on Zatanna and Artemis with nearby.

"You know, for a guy who dropped out of high school in his senior year, Ebon's doing a good job at maintaining a strong hold over his faction of the Shadow Collective in Dakota." Artemis noted.

"Tell me about it!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she, Katooni, Serra and Barriss protected Jaybo from blaster fire at a nearby console, their lightsabers deflecting all the enemy fire. "Seriously though, Drol, what's taking so long?!"

"Mind not rushing my boyfriend?" Barbara asked, slashing down several Death Watch Devils behind Robin with her Batarang Blade. "Beast Boy and I only have a few more days until Ahsoka's birthday, and I'm trying to stay in a good mood!"

Superboy leapt down from the top of a building, slamming away several armed men before Beast Boy attacked as a hawk. He landed on the ground and knocked away more armed soldiers while morphed as an octopus before turning back into himself.

"Yeah, I even got the perfect gift!" Beast Boy called out before turning into a monkey, grabbing a mobster with his tail. He turned back to human once again. "This _is_ the second Comms channel, right?" He asked.

"Yep, just switched to it," Lux said as he fired down on some more Death Watch Devils. "And the perfect gift to Ahsoka is coming from me, anyway."

"Would you drop it and focus?" Paula asked, knocking away the Death Watch Devils pinning down Lux with her Bō Staff. "We can argue about who has the best gift after."

Ahsoka spun her lightsabers around and created a whirlwind of energy, sending back the Death Watch Devils around her. "Guys, what's the status of the data?" She asked. "We need to wrap this up before the League gets here!"

"We're actually going to let Jessica and the rest of the Lanterns blow the base into smithereens?" Barriss asked. She deflected another blast before flying off of the ledge with her wings, spiraling down to the Death Watch Devils soon afterwards. "To think Batman actually _has_ all this hatred towards the Shadow Collective!"

"To be honest, they _did_ cripple the League," Katooni said before tossing her secondary lightsaber at more Death Watch Devils. Two more ran at her, but she leapt up and performed a Hurricanrana on them, throwing them to the ground before she slashed their legs off while catching the lightsaber she tossed. "And they did a number on Earth too."

"Yeah, we all know," Ahsoka said, slashing her way through more Death Watch Devils. She turned as some armed men opened fire on her, but she stopped all their bullets in midair. "Just make sure to get that data, and we'll be on our way." She ordered before sending the bullets towards several Death Watch Devils about to open fire on them, either disarming them or killing them immediately.

"Don't think you can run from me forever, Lil' Flash!" Ebon called out, summoning a wall of shadows to stop Kid Flash in his tracks. He disappeared through the shadow beneath him and reappeared, lifting Kid Flash into the air with his hand. "They say the light conquers all. Too bad the shadows follow faster. Even faster than the Flash's sidekick. Can't outrun _me_ , fool."

Kid Flash chuckled. "You think I was trying to outrun you?" He asked. "Boy, you should have stayed in school," he teased before charging up his hand. "You just fell into our trap!"

"What?!" Ebon exclaimed.

Before Ebon could say anything or do anything else, Kid Flash punched him away. Artemis used her bow naginata to fell him to the ground, where Saw pinned him down from his sniper position.

"Wodahs raeppasid, tel thgil daerps!" Zatanna incanted, causing all of the shadows in the room to disappear. A bright light shone down on Ebon, causing him to scream. "I always preferred the sunlight." She quipped afterwards.

Ahsoka made her way into the warehouse and leapt up, where Lux and Paula landed right beside her from the windows on both sides of her.

"You got the guards?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah," Huntress replied. She looked to her holographic watch and sighed. "Five minutes until Jessica and Kyle lead the Lanterns to destroy this place. We need to get that data quickly."

"Way ahead of you," Ahsoka said before Saw came in, carrying an unconscious Ebon. "I see Ebon was more than a challenge for you." She said with astonishment, seeing the bruises on everyone.

"So were the guards," Aqualad said as he, Robin, Batgirl, Beast Boy and Superboy entered. "We just need to meet up with Miss Martian, Serra, Barriss, Katooni and Drol, and we can get the data we need."

"To be honest, I'm surprised we made it this far without any drawbacks." Paula mused.

"Yeah, it's a nice change of pace from our usual downhill missions." Beast Boy added on.

"Maybe that's because we've had Ahsoka leading us since we became familiar with the Expanded Universe," Kid Flash said. "Sure, we've had some ups and downs along the way…"

"But I think it's because of you that we've gotten so good." Artemis finished up, both she and Wally now holding hands.

"Yeah," Connor added on in support. "You're like the second heart of this team."

Ahsoka giggled. "Oh, come on, guys," she said, almost blushing. "You all know you were great before I came with everything else from the Expanded Universe."

"Yeah, but think about how much you've changed everything for everyone," Zatanna said as everyone made their way to where Miss Martian, Serra, Katooni and Barriss were protecting Jaybo. "All for the better."

"I can vouch for that." A random Death Watch Devil said before Connor knocked him down.

"Think about it, Ahsoka," Lux said as Anakin leapt in with Nomad, sending Agent Scar into a majority of the Death Watch Devils. "We couldn't have done this without you."

" _I_ could have never done this without you." Anakin added on as he and Nomad walked over, deactivating their lightsabers.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, you guys," she said before spinning around. She sent forth several SokaTan Strikes, taking down the rest of the Death Watch Devils easily. "Now, find a place to put down Ebon, and let's get the data."

"Three minutes left," Robin said. "Let's wrap this up."

"You're all clear up here!" Jaybo called out as he walked towards the female Jedi of the Young Justice. "The plan is going great so far. You got the drive, Ahsoka?"

"Of course," Ahsoka said. She leapt up to the higher platform, where the rest of the Young Justice, with Anakin, Paula and Nomad, followed right behind them. "We'll be able to locate where the rest of the hidden Earth bases for the Shadow Collective are easily now." She said before plugging the drive in.

"How long do we have for the file transfer?" Zatanna asked, unaware that Ebon was starting to slowly wake up.

"Fifty more seconds," Anakin said. "Fastest drive I've ever made."

Ebon groaned before looking up. He growled and reached for one of the fallen soldier's rifles before walking up.

"The Lanterns are on their way now," Connor said as he looked up, using his Super Vision. "I estimate one minute until arrival."

"Good," Barriss said. "Let's get—"

Before Barriss could finish her thought, she was sent flying forwards. Everyone looked to see Ebon standing behind them, aiming the rifle at them.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy!" Ebon called out.

"Too late to stop us now, Ebon," Ahsoka said as she looked to the computer monitor. "Fifteen more seconds, and we'll have all the data on the Shadow Collective bases on Earth!"

"And this base is going down too!" Anakin added on. "Maul won't be happy to know you've lost one of his strongholds."

As this was happening, Jessica Cruz, Kyle Rayner and Jon Stewart were leading the Green Lanterns of Earth and several Republic Bombers towards the warehouse.

"Better get out of there quick, guys," Jessica said as she flew on ahead. "We're giving you another minute, so use it wisely. That place is going to kingdom come once we arrive!"

"Then you're going down with this place!" Ebon exclaimed. He fired the rifle again, but all of the blasts were deflected by Barriss, who had recovered from the surprise attack. She continued to deflect the attacks before Ebon snapped the rifle in half, causing it to spark. "I may be a dropout, but I know how to leave with a bang," he quipped before tossing the rifle towards the computer. The hard drive flew out just as Ahsoka pulled out the drive with the data, and landed in Ebon's hands. "Give my regards to my friends on the other side!" He yelled before disappearing through a shadow beneath him.

"He got the data!" Saw exclaimed.

"So do we," Ahsoka said. She noticed the console starting to spark before turning around. "Get out of here! I'll be right behind you!" She called out.

"I've heard that millions of times to know you won't make it," Anakin said. "Come on, Snips! Ebon just made a bomb! We all have to leave now!"

Ahsoka nodded. "Right," she said. "Let's go."

" _Calling in the Bioship_." Miss Martian said over the Psychic Link.

The Bioship flew into the warehouse, the shields activated. Everyone started to board quickly as soon as it arrived. However, the rifle Ebon made into a bomb started to spark dangerously, causing Ahsoka to gasp. She looked to everyone and sent a Force-Push towards them, sending them into the Bioship while she held her arms behind her. An explosion went off from the computer console, which was being held back by Ahsoka. She held it back for as long as she could before thrusting her arms out, creating a jet stream that rocketed the Bioship away. In the process, however, Ahsoka was thrown into the Bioship, now covered in bruises and burns.

Everyone looked in horror as they left the warehouse. Jessica saw what happened and gasped. She and the rest of the Lanterns, with the Republic Bombers, destroyed the warehouse, before she flew over to the Bioship.

"No!" Jessica exclaimed with worry. "Not again! Please not again!"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled. He looked around as the rest of the Young Justice ran to her aid. "Back to Mount Justice, stat!" he ordered Miss Martian, who nodded frantically. "Someone keep her steady!" he called out before picking up Ahsoka and placing her on a seat. He placed his hand over hers. "Hang in there, Ahsoka," he said. "Don't give up on me now."

"Will she be alright?" Katooni asked nervously.

"I… I don't know," Serra said. "I really don't know."

Artemis placed her ear to Ahsoka's chest. After a while, she let out a sigh of relief and looked to everyone.

"Her heart's still beating," Artemis said. "It's a little faint, but it's strong. She's hanging in there."

"I'm worried for her," Lux said. "First, Maul and the Legion of Doom crippled the Justice League, and now this."

"I'm with Senate Boy here," Saw said. "Who's to say the Sith on both sides haven't sensed this yet? They could take advantage of this situation."

"We can't let Dooku or any of the Separatists know about this," Batgirl said. "And we have to make sure this stays a secret from the rest of the Allied Forces."

"I agree," Beast Boy said. "Even if we _are_ an alliance together, they can't know what happened to Ahsoka."

"Let's just worry about one thing at a time," Miss Martian said as she put the Bioship on autopilot. She walked over to Ahsoka and placed her hand over hers. "Please be okay, Ahsoka," she said quietly. "We don't want to lose you again."

Within a matter of minutes, the Martian Bioship arrived back at Mount Justice. In the Medical Bay, everyone was watching over Ahsoka as she lay on the bed. Most of her armor was removed, save for her top, midsection garbs and fingerless gloves. Her lightsabers were placed on the table next to her.

"Well, Kixx," Anakin said as Kixx walked over. "What have we got?"

"Almost the same injuries you had over the Quell System," Kixx reported, showing Anakin the details he had gotten on Ahsoka. "She also suffered some head injury. Good thing she had some protective gear on at the time," he added on as some of the Young Justice smiled in relief. "I don't know how long she'll be out."

"Anything _else_ we should be worried about?" Anakin asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing yet," Kixx said. "I need to check in with Rex," he said as he walked towards the door. "If anything happens, let me know." He advised everyone before walking out of the Medical Bay.

Anakin nodded as he got up as well. "Better tell Masters Kenobi and Windu about this too," he said as he looked to Aqualad and Serra. "If she wakes up, let me know immediately." He ordered before walking out.

Jessica walked into the Medical Bay soon afterwards. She looked to Ahsoka and gasped before running over to her.

"How is she?" Jessica asked.

"Barely conscious," Paula said. "I think that if she didn't have such a strong connection to the Force, she would already be dead."

"I wish _I_ were so lucky," Barriss said as a medical droid was stitching up the bullet wound she received from Ebon. "The bullet dampened my ability to fly. I won't be sprouting my wings for a while."

"Sorry to hear that." Jessica said.

"It's alright," Barriss said as the Medical Droid placed her top back onto her. She got up and did the rest before walking over, all the males averting their eyes as she covered up her bare chest. "As long as Ahsoka can pull through, that's all that matters."

Unknown to anyone, Ahsoka was starting to come to. As she was, she had flashes of memories from before she had met the Young Justice… before the War was brought to the Milky Way Galaxy.

" _Ahsoka, I DO trust you!_ "

" _She will be expelled from the Jedi Order_."

" _I need to figure this out on my own. Without the Council… and without you_."

" _We're going down! R7, hang on!_ "

Ahsoka groaned weakly, hearing more voices. Not from her memories, but from around her. She looked up, seeing the Young Justice. However, a surprising thought came to her.

 _Who… who ARE these people?_

"Look," Aqualad said. "She's starting to wake up!"

Everyone looked to Ahsoka, Miss Martian being the first. She looked right at her as she started to open her eyes.

"Ahsoka?" Miss Martian asked. "Ahsoka, are you…"

Ahsoka gasped and looked around. Aside from all the people around her, she noticed her lightsabers nearby. Pulling one of them to her with the Force, she grabbed Miss Martian and held the hilt to her head.

"What?!" Nomad exclaimed.

"You've got ten seconds to tell me who you all are, or else!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong with you?" Miss Martian asked nervously. "You're safe! We're your friends!"

Ahsoka panted heavily, still thinking about what happened after she came through the Vortex. "I've never seen you before in my life." She said.

Everyone looked to Ahsoka with surprise. Miss Martian had the most shocked expression out of everyone. Her train of thought was soon interrupted, remembering that Ahsoka still had a lightsaber at her head. She backed away just as the aqua-colored blade activated, much to Ahsoka's confusion.

"Excuse us… excuse us, for one second." Miss Martian said as she and the rest of the Young Justice huddled together.

Katooni looked to the Young Justice before looking towards Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?" Katooni asked. "Do you really not know who we are?" she asked tearfully.

"You're… you're Katooni," Ahsoka said. "How could I forget you?"

Katooni smiled. "Master, you remember!" she exclaimed.

Ahsoka looked confused. "Why'd you call me that?" she asked. "I'm not a Knight… I'm not even fit to be called a Master."

Katooni looked to Ahsoka with shock. "You really… don't remember?" she asked.

"Everything's still fuzzy," Ahsoka said. "But I know… I'm not a Jedi anymore."

"She doesn't remember us?" Robin asked. "How can this be?"

"Maybe it was during the explosion," Miss Martian suggested. "Kixx _did_ say she hit her head pretty hard. Sounds like amnesia, and I'm _not_ talking about what happened in Bialya."

"This _could_ be like what happened in Bialya," Kid Flash said. "I mean, she's just like how Connor and Kaldur awoke. No memories of who we were."

"Okay, Zee and I weren't there for whatever went down in Bialya, but if anything, sounds like what happened there ain't good for Ahsoka either," Rocket said. "What are we gonna do?"

"We have to get her to remember us somehow!" Connor exclaimed quietly as Ahsoka looked over their shoulders. "And we'd better do it fast, because this running gag of someone being right behind us is getting really creepy now."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the Young Justice. "Eight kids kidnapped me, and only one of them seems to be a Jedi?" she asked herself as Serra walked over. She let out a sigh. "Did Skyguy not listen when I said I had to figure things out on my own?"

"Everything alright?" Serra asked, causing Ahsoka to jump.

"Serra?" Ahsoka asked. "What… how… why are you here?" she asked before looking around. "And where _is_ here?" she added on. "Are we in the Citadel again?"

"The Citadel?" Serra asked in confusion. "Ahsoka, that was _months_ ago."

"Yeah, I still remember some of it like it was yesterday." Ahsoka mused.

"And we've been through tougher," Serra said. "Are you really telling me you have no memory of what's been going on?"

"I only know that I left the Jedi to figure things out on my own," Ahsoka said. "After that, R7 and I crashed somewhere, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

Serra's eyes widened. "Oh, boy," she said. "Excuse me for a minute." She said before walking over to the Young Justice.

Barriss looked over to Ahsoka. "I hope you're okay." She said quietly.

"I'm telling you, a video montage _always_ works." Kid Flash said to the rest of the Young Justice.

"Wally, if by chance she doesn't want me to reboot her memory through my psychic powers, we shouldn't force her to watch everything we've done together," Miss Martian said. "You all taught me before, it's an invasion of privacy."

"And she's not too sure about all of us either." Robin added on.

Serra joined in on the huddle. "I just spoke with Ahsoka," she said. "Turns out she doesn't know _anything_ that happened after she left from Coruscant."

"You mean ever since we left there?" Artemis asked.

"No," Serra said. "I mean… I think all memories of her arriving on Earth are blocked out. She doesn't remember ever meeting us."

"Or helping to bring out the best of the Young Justice," Paula said with realization. "What will happen when she sees Barriss?"

"Probably nothing good," Miss Martian said. "I can't just plug myself into her head. If she's suffered amnesia from that attack, I can't bring back the memories. Psimon's way and natural cause are two very different things with very different remedies."

"Let's just… see how much we can get back from her." Zatanna said.

Everyone nodded as they looked to Ahsoka, who was looking to her lightsaber hilts with confusion.

"When did I ever construct _these?_ " Ahsoka asked.

"Hey there, Ahsoka," Robin said, causing Ahsoka to activate the Xiphon and aim it at him. She looked to the black blade with a bit of confusion before turning back to the Boy Wonder. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you a Separatist Agent?" Ahsoka asked. "You're on the wrong side, thinking you can get anything out of _me!_ "

"Look, I know this all seems unfamiliar to you, but believe me, we _are_ friends," Robin said. "Would I have attacked you otherwise?"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes before deactivating the Xiphon. "What's your name?" she asked. "And how do all of you know me so much?"

"Listen, Ahsoka, I know this is going to sound crazy, but you are _still_ with the Jedi Order," Serra said as Lux, Jaybo and Saw walked over. "And you're not a Padawan anymore."

"Because I left?" Ahsoka asked. "That's what to expect from leaving and returning. I'm starting as a Youngling again."

"No, you're not a Youngling," Katooni said. "You're a Knight."

"Really? Me? A Jedi Knight?" Ahsoka asked skeptically. She looked to the Earth members of the Young Justice. "So, how do all of _you_ fit into this crazy story?"

"It's a lot to take in, actually," Barriss said as she walked over, causing Ahsoka's eyes to go wide. "Both of us are involved."

"Traitor!" Ahsoka exclaimed, activating her lightsabers. She ran at Barriss, only for Miss Martian to calmly grab her.

"Whoa, whoa! No need for that!" Miss Martian exclaimed as Ahsoka hissed, causing Barriss to stumble back, a little frightened. "She's not the same Barriss Offee you remember, Ahsoka."

"She framed me for bombing the Jedi Temple!" Ahsoka snarled. "And you all call yourselves friends to the Jedi!"

"Just calm down, please!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Trust me, if we parlay this, you'll see that we have some truth in all this," Miss Martian said as she helped Ahsoka sit back on her bed. "For now, no attacking anyone. Deal?"

Ahsoka looked to Barriss and narrowed her eyes. "If she tries anything, I'm attacking her," she said. "I'm no Jedi anymore."

"You are, you really are," Saw said. "Just… just hear us all out."

Robin stepped up while Jessica helped Barriss up. "So… do you want us to start from the beginning or at a specific point?" he asked.

"Everything is a blank from when R7 and I were about to crash," Ahsoka said sternly. "So yes, please. From the beginning."

Everyone looked to each other before Robin cleared his throat. "Okay, so here's how it is," he started out. "Almost two years ago, you and your Jedi Starfighter crashed here on our Planet, Earth. You came through what is known as the Vortex, a portal that connects Earth with your Universe, the Expanded Universe."

"You made yourself known after helping to save everyone from a giant robot," Kid Flash went on. "Then you came and introduced yourselves to us. We gave you a home here at the Cave, aka Mount Justice."

"Mount Justice?" Ahsoka asked, letting out a small snicker. "You're serious?"

"Okay, I've questioned the name too," Connor said. "Anyway, with each of us, you became closer than we ever were with you, and through those times, we came to understand what you had gone through."

"I was the first to arrive, trying to find with Serra, Saw and Jaybo," Lux continued. "You and I had some rough times patching things up, but we managed, and we fought off an organization called the ORDER."

"The ORDER?" Ahsoka asked.

"A former terrorist group bent on achieving peace through violence, through the Dark Side of the Force," Serra went on. "Barriss was a part of that group, but it was not permanent."

"You're making it hard for me not to attack Barriss now." Ahsoka said, narrowing her eyes.

"We fought the ORDER and another group called the Light, each with their own struggles," Artemis added on. "But each time, we became closer. There were two fights for Earth, both of which you helped everyone to persevere through. After that, we learned that the ORDER was making their way into the Outer Rim, so we followed them back to your Home Universe."

"Uh-huh…" Ahsoka said, trying to process everything.

"Then came Maul, and your Dark Side self from Mortis, going by the name of Gemini Rouge…" Aqualad started off, causing Ahsoka's eyes to go wide before she held up her hand, motioning for Kaldur to stop.

"Okay, is the Dark Side clone of me supposed to be a joke?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"It's not a joke," Zatanna said. "The Son from Mortis filled you with the power of the Dark Side of the Force, which resulted in the creation of a dark version of you known as Gemini Rouge." 

"And while you managed to defeat her, she was brought into existence on her own, as an Apprentice of Darth Maul," Kaldur went on. "They led a group of Dark Jedi known as the DarkSiders, collecting relics of the Old Republic to use for a plot to destroy all the Jedi, making them the ultimate rulers of reality."

"Reality, right…" Ahsoka said, slowly starting to follow along.

"During our time in the Expanded Universe, and a couple weeks ago here on Earth, we got help from two friends from the future," Rocket went on, causing Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow. "A Jedi named Ezra Bridger and a Mandalorian named Sabine Wren."

"Now I'm _sure_ you're making some of this up!" Ahsoka remarked.

"It actually happened, believe it or not," Rocket chimed back in. "Anyways, with their help, we accomplished a lot of things. We saved the Jedi Monument on New Holstice, saved your Homeworld of Shili, stopped the Invasion of Lothal, and put an end to Gemini."

"But _her_ Apprentice, Lady Shiva, got away," Connor went on. "She's with Maul and his growing Shadow Collective now, along with his Legion of Doom."

"Okay, now I'm starting to believe some of this," Ahsoka said, perking up. "How have things been going ever since this happened?"

"Well, you became a Jedi Knight, and I became your Padawan," Katooni said. "Xion, a former Sith Mistress of the ORDER, about your age, turned to the Light, but died and passed on her Xiphon to you."

Ahsoka looked to the lightsaber she assumed was the Xiphon and activated its black blade. "This?" she asked.

"Yeah, that," Jessica confirmed. "It was a weapon of the Dark Side at first, but it was purged of all its darkness before it was passed on to you."

"Anyways, we've been fighting the Shadow Collective for a while now, and they've brought the War to Earth, where we are now." Paula said.

"We drove them off, and after a while, we started to go after their hidden bases," Lux said before placing his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "You lost your memories of everything the moment you saved us all."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"You've made a big impact on all of us," Aqualad said. "None of us would be here without you."

Meanwhile, the Eclipse Fighter flew through the Vortex. Lady Shiva stood inside of it, her new arm being constructed for her as she steered her Starfighter with her right arm. She narrowed her eyes at Earth before activating her ship's stealth mode. Making it past the radar of Earth's systems, she flew towards Markovia, where several agents in black cloaks were waiting for her. As soon as she landed, the mechanical machinery working on creating her arm had finished their work. She looked to her arm and felt it, the mechanical prosthetic whirring with each motion of her hand. She grinned before getting out, where the Shadow Collective Members of Earth were waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late," Lady Shiva said. "Our business on Crait is taking longer than expected."

"Not to worry," one of the men said. He removed his hood, revealing himself to be a man with pale skin, black hair, a mustache and goatee, and a scar in between his eyes. "Always happy to have a client who knows how to set their priorities straight."

"Don't flatter yourself, Edge," Lady Shiva said sternly. "How are the covert operations going?"

"We lost our base in Dakota to the League," Morgan Edge started to explain. "Ebon and Agent Scar were the only ones to make it out alive. Ivan says he crippled Barriss Offee's ability to fly."

"And the information stored there?" Lady Shiva asked.

"Most likely taken," Morgan Edge answered. "We have agents hidden within the Light in Bedlam, and several others located around Blüdhaven, all in their specified locations from what Eobard Thawne told us," he went on. "I've been meaning to ask you about the captive we've been holding in New Zealand," he said, getting Lady Shiva's full attention. "With the destruction of the ORDER Base that used to be there, our patient has been getting… _im_ patient," he put simply, getting the Shade to shrug in agreement on the term. "Our experiments have been proving to be successful, but we don't know how much longer it will take to hold him."

"Any resistance?" Lady Shiva asked, sounding concerned now.

"Some of the Mandalorians you supplied us with are getting torn apart by this guy," Morgan Edge replied. "I'd move in, but you know my condition," he reminded her, pointing to his left hand concealed within his cloak. "What do you suggest we do? I could send in Agent Scar. Dusk also sounds like a good choice."

"No need," Lady Shiva said, reaching for her Shadow Saber. "Tell your men that I shall have the pleasure of putting our subject out of its misery… myself," she ordered before the rest of the men in black cloaks walked over. "Oh, and them too." She added on before walking away.

"No hard feelings." Morgan said to each one of the cloaked men, who shrugged before they all walked away.

Back at Mount Justice, Ahsoka was trying to process everything that was told to her. Even though they had all finished telling the story of what had happened so far to her, she was still having trouble believing it all.

"Okay, this sounds like something… completely unbelievable," Ahsoka said, placing her hand to her head as she tried to process it all. "A Vortex? People in masks? Covert operations? The ORDER and Darth Maul?" she listed, each with a hint of disbelief. "I mean, time travel and mutations? It sounds like legends."

"The time travel part is a bit far-fetched, but this all really happened," Batgirl said. "And this Planet, Earth, you've really made quite an impact here."

"And you really _are_ a Jedi Knight," Barriss added on. "We've both changed, for the better."

"Still, that doesn't explain a _lot_ of things." Ahsoka said.

Anakin walked into the room, causing Ahsoka to stand up and look to him with surprise.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed. He ran up and hugged her immediately, much to her confusion.

"Um, Anakin?" Miss Martian asked. "There's something you should…"

"I thought I told you to let me know if she woke up _immediately_ ," Anakin said before looking to his former Padawan. "Ahsoka, how are you?"

"Anakin, calm down," Ahsoka said. "What's with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost," she mused, causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow before she pointed her thumb behind her at the Young Justice. "You seem familiar with these people. Do they have something to do with what happened on Cato Neimoidia five days ago?" 

"Five days ago?" Anakin asked. "Our aborted mission to Cato Neimoidia was a year and a _half_ ago!"

"Wait… really?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin looked to Ahsoka with great confusion before turning back to the Young Justice. "What's going on?" he asked.

Aqualad nudged his head. "Come with us." He said, leading everyone out of the room.

Serra turned to Ahsoka as everyone left. "Look, these guys, it took me a while to get adjusted to them too," she said. "It's a rocky start, but once you get to know them, you'll see just what you and them have accomplished together."

"Will I? Really?" Ahsoka asked. "You all expect me to believe all this stuff about them… when I can't even bring myself to believe all the stuff I've heard so far."

"You'll get there," Serra said before walking towards the door. Before she left the room, she turned her head and smiled, saying, "Trust me."

Ahsoka nodded as Serra left the room. "Trust…" she said to herself. "That's what they're all giving me, aren't they?"

The Young Justice took Anakin to the main room, where Obi-Wan and Mace Windu were waiting.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked. "Why is Ahsoka like this?"

"Something happened during that explosion," Jessica said. "We don't know how, but Ahsoka lost all of her memories of what had happened before she came to Earth."

"Meaning…?" Anakin asked, sounding worried.

"She still sees herself as someone who left the Jedi Order. She doesn't think she's a Knight, and she's having a hard time believing in what we've been telling her." Nomad clarified.

"So she has some kind of amnesia?" Anakin asked. He sighed and pinched his temples. "Are we talking short term or long term? I'm really hoping this is short term memory loss here."

"We don't know yet," Aqualad replied. "But if long term _is_ the case, then we are at a major disadvantage."

"Yes, we are," Obi-Wan said as he walked forward with Mace Windu. "Who's to say that the Sith on both sides haven't already sensed what has happened? They could try to use this to their advantage."

"Funny," Barbara said. "We had the same thoughts before learning that she lost her memories."

"This is no laughing matter, unfortunately," Mace Windu said as he crossed his arms. "In these events, we have to be ready for anything. Damien Darhk's ORDER or the Shadow Collective won't wait around in a time like this."

"Master Windu is right," Anakin said before turning back to the rest of the Young Justice. "How have you been in trying to bring back her memory?"

"I think she's up to date on everything," Robin replied. " All we can do it hope for it to kick in."

"Mind telling me what I'm supposed to be filled in on?"

Everyone turned to the side to see Ahsoka walking towards them. She looked around the Cave, seeing some members of the Neo Young Justice train around before turning back. Immediately, upon seeing Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu together, she crossed her arms.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin said.

"I hold nothing against you," Ahsoka said to the three Jedi. "What happened on that day, when you judged me, I understand."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"As Jedi, you are sworn to protect life, keep the peace in the Galaxy," Ahsoka said. "At the time, I remember being conflicted with the choices that the Republic was making. You may have expelled me, but I _know_ that my duty forever is to my heart. If I couldn't do that in the Jedi Order, I could at least try to do it elsewhere."

"You've _always_ been following your heart, and that has made you stronger," Barriss said. "It only took me too long to learn how to follow my own so that we could _both_ be stronger."

"Both of us, huh?" Ahsoka asked. She turned to the rest of the Young Justice sternly. "And you vouch for her?"

"Trust me, Ahsoka, Barriss has changed for the better," Artemis said as she and Barriss looked to each other. "We all had our doubts about her at first, but when it came to you… she knew what she had to do."

"It was because of you that she saw the error of her ways." Nomad added in.

Ahsoka smiled. "Okay, if you can trust her, then I guess I can trust her again too," she said. "And… I want to try to see how I can help."

"Wait… what?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll admit, I don't remember that much from before I woke up," Ahsoka said, looking to her arms and taking in her new appearance. "But if I'm the person you say I am, I certainly hope I can be the Ahsoka you all know and respect."

"The Ahsoka we have come to love as a _friend_ ," Miss Martian said, walking up to her. "We've all forged something powerful with you around."

"And we don't know what we'd ever do without you." Aqualad added on.

Ahsoka smiled once more. All of a sudden, an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Nomad asked.

Batgirl, Robin and Jaybo all ran to the controls, pulling up the monitors. A large screen came up, showing Lady Shiva in her Eclipse Fighter making her way towards some ruins.

"Lady Shiva's back," Robin said. "She's in New Zealand, at the old ORDER Base."

"What could she want there?" Serra asked.

"The Sensors have picked up wild Force Energy," Batgirl replied as she looked to the scans. "Seems that there's something there that the Shadow Collective Forces of Earth have managed to hide ever since we came back."

"If this is a game-changer, we don't have another moment to waste," Anakin said. "Come on!"

"Um, do I have a Starfighter?" Ahsoka asked as everyone made their way to the Hangar Bay. "And… who is Lady Shiva?"

"She's the apprentice of Darth Maul that we told you about," Zatanna said. "Deadly, powerful, a girl version of the Sith himself with five blades."

"That, and she prefers girls over boys." Jessica added on as she ran towards the edge.

"Wait, don't jump, Jenny!" Ahsoka called out.

Jessica jumped and flew into the air. "Okay, so we still need to work on names," she mused. "It's Jessica Cruz. You were close, though."

Ahsoka shrugged before she looked around. "Okay… where's my Starfighter?" she asked.

"In the works," Katooni replied. She guided her towards the Bioship. "We'll take this."

"That's the brightest most-armed Ship I have ever seen." Ahsoka said in amazement.

"She's called the Bioship, and she's an Organic Being," Miss Martian corrected before flying in. "Come on, take a seat."

"Whoa." Ahsoka said before she rushed in.

The Bioship took off, with Jessica following behind her, and Nomad in his customized fighter. Obi-Wan and Mace followed after them in their own Jedi Starfighters.

"So, we do this kind of thing all the time?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zatanna replied.

Ahsoka grinned before looking out the window. She turned back before looking out again, seeing Obi-Wan and Mace Windu in their Jedi Starfighters.

"Oh, so _they_ have their Starfighters," Ahsoka complained, rolling her eyes. "Brilliant."

"I hope you remember how to fight someone like Lady Shiva," Barriss said. "She's as tough as they come, almost as tough as when you fought Sidious… or Xion… or Maul himself."

"Hold on, I fought _all_ of those guys, and survived?" Ahsoka asked. She let out a small chuckle. "I'm starting to like the new me you all love."

"It's not just because of that, it's because of everything we've formed together that makes us love you," Miss Martian said. She looked down to see the old ORDER Base. Suddenly, she smacked herself on the head. "Hello, Megan!" she exclaimed. "First place we officially became known as the Young Justice! This _has_ to bring back at least _some_ memories!"

"I'll see what I can do," Ahsoka said before thinking back. "Try to remember…"

On the ground below, Lady Shiva had just landed her Eclipse Fighter. She walked out and made her way to the interior of the base. She looked around, seeing the remains of the Battle of Earth during Sylas's time as a Sith, before hearing a roaring in the distance.

"Lady Shiva!" a Death Watch Devil exclaimed, running up to the Shade. "It's out of control! We don't know how much longer we can contain it!"

"It won't be a problem anymore," Lady Shiva said. "I am here to…" she started out before sensing something. "Tano…"

"Is everything alright?" the Death Watch Devil Commando asked.

"Bring me your men," Lady Shiva ordered. "Initiate Mimicry Protocol. We are about to have guests."

On the ground, not too far away, the Young Justice landed. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Jessica Cruz and Nomad hovered above them, keeping a lookout for enemies, before landing. They all walked towards the Young Justice together while Ahsoka looked around.

"We had a battle here before?" Ahsoka asked. She chuckled as she crossed her arms, pressing the button on her Jedi Symbol at the same time. "Looks like quite a fight," she mused before seeing herself in her Stealth Mode. "Cool!" she exclaimed. She touched the same symbol again, turning back to normal. "Whoa!"

The rest of the Young Justice looked to her before turning to Kid Flash and Artemis.

"Guess you're not so different." Robin mused.

"Someone is gonna say it…" Kid Flash teased as he looked to Artemis.

"Please," Artemis retorted. "The chances of it happening again are…"

"Quit touching yourself!" Katooni called out to Ahsoka, causing her to stop.

"Okay, they're not so low after all." Artemis quickly corrected herself.

"Okay, Master," Ahsoka said as she looked around. "How would the me that you all know now handle things?"

"Usually, you would sense around, see if anything doesn't seem right," Anakin said. "It would mean we're walking into a trap, or the whole thing is a bust."

"Right now, I'm wondering how to work _these_ ," Ahsoka said, looking to her Arm-Mounted Crossbow Gauntlets. Suddenly, she sensed something and turned around, activating her main lightsaber and the Xiphon. "That sense you were talking about? It's kicking in. We're not alone."

Saw took out his rifle and spun around, sending shots that bent in different directions to hit different targets. Several Death Watch Devils were knocked out of their hiding places before Miss Martian activated her crossguard lightsaber.

"They knew we were coming!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

Ahsoka was about to say something until she noticed the non-standard design of the crossguard lightsaber. She looked at the handle, and from there, inspected the two shorter cross blades before seeing the main blade itself. "Sure." She said simply to herself before spinning around her lightsabers.

"Well, I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here," Lady Shiva said, causing everyone to take out their weapons as she walked out from a shadow. "I must say, you're here earlier than I expected."

"Lady Shiva, I assume?" Ahsoka whispered to Serra.

"Yeah." Serra confirmed.

"What's hidden here, Lady Shiva?" Jessica demanded.

"Oh, nothing much, just your doom," Lady Shiva replied. She took out her Shadow Saber concealed in its scabbard and turned to her and Ahsoka. "My revenge on you is still waiting, Jessica, but for now… I'm gonna make sure Ahsoka Tano is done for!" she exclaimed before unsheathing the Shadow Saber quickly, spinning it around and placing her scabbard in a reverse-grip.

Ahsoka mimicked what Lady Shiva was doing. "Take down the Death Watch," she ordered the Young Justice. "I've got her."

"I _will_ enjoy this." Lady Shiva said before charging at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka kept her stance before backflipping away. She swung her main lightsaber at Lady Shiva using Soresu, who blocked it easily with her scabbard. She chuckled and broke off, preparing to strike at Ahsoka with her two Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers, hovering next to her, but Ahsoka deactivated her blades and sent a Force Push towards Lady Shiva, sending her sliding backwards. She ran at her again, this time performing a spin attack on her. As Lady Shiva was forced back, she sent her four red blades at Ahsoka, causing her to break off and fight them off.

Aqualad leapt up and used his solid water weapons to slash at several Death Watch Devils while Robin leapt into the air, tossing several birdarangs. They all separated into smaller ones, which hit more of the Death Watch Devils.

Kid Flash raced around, sending lightning towards more of the Death Watch Devils while Superboy was engaging in a fist fight with two more.

Miss Martian and Anakin stood back to back, deflecting several blaster bolts before Barriss and Serra ran in, slashing at the Devils firing at them. As soon as they were down, Katooni kicked one more aside before grabbing the blaster of another. She shot the Death Watch Devil with it before spinning around and slashing away at another.

Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to deflect several blaster bolts before Mace Windu ran in, using a controlled Vaapad technique to take down several more of the Death Watch Devils. He placed his lightsaber behind his back, deflecting more, before sending a Force Push towards seven others.

Artemis ran with Saw, Lux and Jaybo, shooting down more Death Watch Devils before Paula slammed them away with her tonfas. As soon as she slammed them away, she performed a split to avoid more blasts before tossing one of her tonfas at them. An explosion went off before it rocketed back to her.

Speaking of Rocket, Raquel was flying through the air, creating bubbles around several Death Watch Devils before slashing down six more with her sword. As soon as she did, Zatanna ran in, her sword glowing as she incanted a spell.

"Erif dnuora ym drows!" Zatanna incanted. Her blade turned into flames as she slashed down at the jetpacks of the Death Watch Devils, causing them to explode.

Ahsoka and Lady Shiva continued to clash blades before Ahsoka started to look around. All around her, she could see the skills that her friends were using.

Nomad slashed away several Death Watch Devils easily with his green crossguard lightsaber in his left hand. In his right, he took out his blaster rifle and shot at the rest of them before Jessica flew in and slammed them away with a baseball bat construct.

Batgirl slashed several Death Watch Devils with her batarang blade before spinning through several blasts, tossing explosive batarangs at the shooters. As soon as she landed, she sent a punch forward, launching Beast Boy, as an ant, towards the rest of the Death Watch Devils in her way. He grew into the size of an antelope and knocked one of the Death Watch Devils away before turning into a giant scorpion to paralyze the rest.

"Whoa…" Ahsoka said in amazement.

Lady Shiva took advantage of this distraction and kicked Ahsoka away. Ahsoka grunted as she was sent back before Sith Lightning was sent at her hands, knocking away her lightsabers.

Anakin slashed away two Death Watch Devils before seeing what was going on. "Ahsoka!" he called out, running towards her.

"I think I get it now," Lady Shiva said. "At first, I thought you were holding back on me, but it seems like you've lost your memory."

"You really that desperate to strike me down when I'm like this?" Ahsoka spat.

"Oh, don't worry," Lady Shiva said as she held all five of her blades ready. "I'll be sure to treasure it. No SokaTan Master, no more trouble for the Sith. Farewell, beautiful Tano."

Anakin ran in and punched Lady Shiva in the face. She yelled as her hovering lightsabers scattered to the side. Ahsoka looked up as he stood ready to take on Lady Shiva.

"No one hurts my Apprentice!" Anakin spat. He activated his lightsaber again and attacked Lady Shiva with Soresu.

Lady Shiva reactivated her Shadow Saber and formed her naginata. As soon as she did, she called one of her Double-Bladed Spinning Lightsabers into her left hand and spun it around, using it as a shield. As she was backed away, Anakin slammed his lightsaber at her. She broke off and slammed her scabbard end of her naginata at Anakin, who blocked it easily. The two broke off before spinning around, clashing against each other.

"You underestimate me, Skywalker!" Lady Shiva yelled. She sent Sith Lightning through her blades, sending Anakin back.

"Master!" Ahsoka called out. She felt a surge of power flow through her before memories started to flash through her head. "Wait…" she said before Lady Shiva kicked her to the ground next to him, pinning her down with her foot.

"So it ends here, Tano!" Lady Shiva snarled. "You should have run when you had the chance."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as her memories started to come back to her.

" _Hello, Megan! You saved us! Thank you!_ " M'gann said as Ahsoka met the Team after saving them all from Toyman.

" _I don't know if I can even trust anyone!_ " Ahsoka remembered herself saying to the Team after Batman attempted to get a sample of her blood.

" _Don't get snippy!_ " Artemis teased Ahsoka from her first mission to Japan.

" _Let's see what the Force can really do!_ " Zatanna stated, Ahsoka remembering the first time they had a friendly fight with each other.

" _Quite the Hang-Out, huh?_ " Rocket asked after Ahsoka helped the girls of the Team save a group of children from a runaway fuel tanker.

" _Stay away from my Brothers!_ " Connor yelled as he fought on Kamino.

" _Run, Wally, run!_ " Ahsoka called out as Kid Flash and Jesse Quick ran to fight against Darth Maul on Mustafar.

" _We ARE friends!_ " Robin called out, tossing birdarangs at several Shadow Troopers around Ahsoka.

" _Come on!_ " Aqualad yelled as he, Aquaman and Ahsoka fought against Xion and the Cryoclones on Mon Cala.

" _Together!_ " Miss Martian yelled as she, Ahsoka and Serra fought off against Gemini Rouge during one of their encounters.

" _Saw!_ " Ahsoka called out as a memory of him and Steela's spirit fought the Reverse-Flash on Onderon.

" _We're in this together_." Ahsoka heard Lux say during a fight against Lady Shiva on Coruscant.

" _Here we go!_ " Ezra Bridger called out as he, Sabine and Ahsoka charged at Gemini during the days before Christmas.

" _Stay away from my Daughter!_ " Paula called out, slashing at Prowler on Mandalore.

" _I won't give in!_ " Batgirl called out, punching away at several Death Watch Devils during the fight for the Rhydonium.

" _Let's do this!_ " Beast Boy called out as he and Ahsoka battled during the time in Bialya.

" _Ahsoka… I pass on the title of Fulcrum… to you_." Sonia said in her last moments, handing the Xiphon to her.

" _Get out of here! I'll be right behind you!_ " Ahsoka called out, right before the explosion went off that knocked her out and caused her mind to go blank.

Ahsoka looked up and grabbed Lady Shiva's foot. Lady Shiva gasped before she tossed her off of her, regaining her lightsabers in the process.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Hey there, Skyguy," Ahsoka said before activating the Xiphon in her right hand and her normal lightsaber in her left. "Sonia… I can't believe I almost forgot about you," she said, looking to the blade and seeing a reflection of Sonia smiling at her. "Now… where were we?" she asked as she turned back to Lady Shiva.

The rest of the Young Justice ran up to Ahsoka and Anakin, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan helping Anakin up.

"Is she…?" Serra started out.

"Hey, guys," Ahsoka said in her confident tone, causing everyone to smile. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you know!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Lady Shiva… I am _back!_ " Ahsoka called out, stabbing her lightsabers downwards.

Lady Shiva looked on in surprise before realizing what was about to happen next. "Oh, crap." She swore.

Ahsoka brought her lightsabers up elegantly before slashing downwards again. She spun around, and this time, instead of two SokaTan Trinity Symbols, eight more were made, each in either blue, purple, green, black, silver, gold or yellow. She sent all ten SokaTan Strikes towards Lady Shiva, who sent back Sith Lightning. All the attacks hit her, causing her to fly back with only a little bruises.

Lady Shiva chuckled nervously. "I'll be honest, I was hoping your amnesia would last a bit longer," she teased. Her expression went back to serious as she thrust the Shadow Saber into the ground. "You've won for now, but the Shadow Collective is far from done for." She remarked before disappearing, taking her Starfighter with her.

"I'll be waiting." Ahsoka said. She twirled her lightsabers around her before tossing them into the air, performing her signature stance. Afterwards, she deactivated them and clipped them back onto her belt.

"How did you remember?" Miss Martian asked. "You _do_ remember, right?"

Ahsoka turned around and smiled. "My memories of all of you…" she said. "The good _and_ the bad… all came back to me. I'm back, and I'm here to stay."

Everyone cheered, save for Mace and Obi-Wan, before Miss Martian ran up and hugged Ahsoka, holding her up in the air.

"Whoa there!" Ahsoka exclaimed before M'gann put her down.

"I said this before, and I'll say it again," M'gann said. "I've always wanted to have a sister."

Ahsoka smiled and hugged Miss Martian again, this time the two holding for a longer time.

Just then, the roar from before was heard again. Everyone watched as the remaining Death Watch Devil guarding the door ran away in fear. Nomad looked up in surprise. "Could it be?" he asked, walking towards it.

"What's _in_ there?" Artemis asked.

"That roar… we heard it on Teth," Ahsoka said. She activated her lightsaber again. "Let's see what it is." She said before slashing the door down.

Everyone looked on in awe, seeing the Krayt Dragon from before knocking aside several Death Watch Devils trying to secure it. The last of them ran off in fear as Nomad walked off.

"That's… _my_ Dragon," Nomad said, causing everyone to turn to him. He finally removed his hood to reveal his face. "It's time I told you everything."

Meanwhile, on Crait, Lady Shiva returned. Darth Maul and the rest of the Legion of Doom were inside of a cave full of crystals. Harley walked up to a crystal and bit on it.

"Salt." Harley remarked.

"We, uh, lost the Dragon." Lady Shiva said as she and Maul looked to Harley with bemusement.

"No matter," Darth Maul said before more roars were heard. Everyone turned to see more dragons, only with crystalline bodies, appear. "We've got more. Bring down the hilts from the _Ruination_. It's time for Operation Hell Saber."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? I also put in as many references to the **Ahsoka Series** , **The Clone Wars** , and **Young Justice** as I could. I hope you all enjoy. I'll try to have a new Chapter out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me anything on the Story, I'm always keen to hear from you, just keep it positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! I'll see you all soon!


End file.
